


Please sign here...

by 2ilver8ox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fix-It, Hell I Even Added The Cover Stories, Not trying to make him smarter really his is just a cheeky boy now, Smartass Luffy, Some Games, This is for my pleasure, Time Travel, Trying to Make Filler Better, all movies, bear with me, btw there are curse words, it is a work in progress, its your time, or dont, so be careful, sorry that my grammer is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 199,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ilver8ox/pseuds/2ilver8ox
Summary: Analysis: Pirate King (Monkey D. Luffy) has agreed to go back in time some years, far back when he was first starting out as a pirate. Explanation: 98% chance this decision is due to his dead crew. Solution: he wishes to stop their demise. Statement: All details are on his contract but his agreement to take me with him and off this godforsaken rock is sealed.





	1. Raftel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my OC in a time travel fic, what else do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying this at the start: I got a lot of inspiration for this story from TheVictor’s Once again and The-Lost-Samurai’s Second Wind. I give them full credit wherever it is due from what I’ve written and I encourage all of you to read them if you haven’t already. On a related note, One Piece and all of its movies, spinoffs, and related material belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
>  

 

**CHAPTER 1: RAFTEL**

 

Wealth, fame, power. Once, there was a man who earned everything this world had to offer.

 

"Pirate King" Monkey D. Luffy.

 

He and his crew of dreamers sailed around the world, facing countless hardships and unimaginable struggles together. And eventually, the crew reached the edge of the world. 

 

Raftel. Home of the legendary One Piece, the greatest treasure in history. And having reached the fabled island, it was Luffy’s to claim.

 

It was of no comfort to the man as he shattered the wooden capsule that had brought him to the island’s shores. He faced the fog-shrouded land with no grand gestures or unbelievable joy. His journey came to an end the same way that it began: drifting in a barrel… alone.

 

Not since the time of the first King of the Pirates, Gold Roger, has anyone come this close to the One Piece, and yet this man cannot even remotely enjoy the moment of his dream coming true.

 

It means nothing without his crew. They died.  _ He killed them _ . He could do nothing as he watched them fall one by one for his name's sake against the overwhelming forces of the world. The broken crew continued on, their reason to proceed weakening with every voice that left them, until in the end Luffy was left to use the most makeshift lifeboat imaginable to drift the rest of the way while his final crewmates perished for him. Even breathing is a trial for him now; he stands up not because he has the strength, but because he knows that he must. He would claim the ultimate treasure because it was what his nakama would want. It is the only thing left that he could do for them.

 

And so he faces the strange island, his eyes as devoid of life as the landscape that they reflect. A lack of breeze in the trees, a lack of trees for the lack of breeze, no sound of insects in the background; the rocky grey terrain is utterly silent, and even the fog around him seems unnaturally stagnant.

 

Luffy starts his trek, moving deeper into the island. Robin said the One Piece would be in the middle, she would have been so proud to be right. Nami would be having a field day with the island's strange rock formations and how the fog seemed to cover every inch of the island. Zoro would have probably already gotten lost despite that fact there was absolutely nothing to confuse him while Chopper and Usopp played in the fog. And Luffy would have joined them without a second thought.

 

But no. Luffy’s closest companions were no more, forever beyond his reach and the hope of ever reaching their dreams. It is just him and the One Piece.

 

"Heso."

 

And an opportunity.

 

There is someone in front of him, when did that happen?

 

Luffy stops walking, wondering if this person is going to kill him. At this point it would be a blessing, he could pretend to put up a fight but… he just wants to see his nakama again. He is so tired.

 

The silhouette in the fog is short and about three meters in front of him, though that distance shrinks as it cautiously makes its way toward him. It speaks again, its voice as monotonous as the island around them. "Heso? You are here for the One Piece, I presume. The new Pirate King."

 

Luffy stares back blankly for a moment. Deciding not to correct them, he nods.

 

"Where is the rest of your crew?"

 

Whatever semblance of strength Luffy had forced up leaves him at the question, his legs giving out beneath him and his face contorting in anguish.

 

The person, a kid, doesn't give any reaction to his breakdown. Then, after a moment, they sigh out, "I see. Would you like to take a seat?" they ask, turning back to a nearby clearing.

 

Luffy sees himself follow them, though he does not feel it; it is as if he was watching someone control his body. The kid leads him to an out-of-place table and he takes a seat.

 

He is really starting to think he lost his mind when they pour him a cup of tea. When did that get there? Isn't there a story like this? Robin would know. She loved books. Or maybe Chopper? It was a children's book with animals and teacups and cards like that. Or Sanji! He liked reading stories like that even if he would never admit it.

 

And now, he never would admit it…

 

"Can you tell me about your crew?"

 

Luffy doesn’t notice when he answers them. He doesn't know what time it is. He doesn't know where the sun is or how long he was there. He doesn't know who this kid is.  _ He doesn't know anything. _

 

His crew would know, his crew would know for him because they were so smart and so kind and so wonderful and he didn't know when he started talking and what it was about. All he knows is that he doesn't stop even when his untouched tea grows cold and his voice grows rough and dry.

 

He wonders when it got so quiet. Oh, he stopped talking. When did that happen?

 

"I think I can help you and your situation." The stranger hadn’t spoken a word the whole time he was talking. And now that they break their silence, their voice is so light and crisp.  _ So neutral _ .

 

Luffy shakes his head, there is nothing they can do to help him.

 

"I can give you a chance to try again."

 

Luffy's eyes squint slightly, the only evidence that he is listening.

 

"You can save your crew," they push on.

 

"…What are you talking about?" Luffy's voice is rough with use. He doesn’t care. What are they saying? They better not be playing games.

 

"Behind me is the One Piece. It’s yours if you choose to claim it; you can move on and complete your journey to become the Pirate King. Or you can come with me and try this again. I can send you back, back to the beginning of this story and you can try again."

 

Luffy can't believe his ears, there is no way…right?! "How…how can you do that?"

 

He actually looks at them, really looks at them for the first time. They look like a girl, but he’s not sure… they are pale, but not pale like snow… pale like… a cloudy day. Their hair is grey and straight, bangs covering their face, barely showing a nose and chapped lips. Behind them, it reaches all the way to their feet down to their feet. Overall they are… _ blank _ . He could usually get a good read out of people, but this person is more or less simply… _ there _ . No significant features of any kind to speak of. It takes him a minute to realize what they remind him of, but as Nami and Robin cross his mind again, he makes the connection:  _ they are like a piece of unused paper _ . 

 

"I am willing to make a contract with you. If you agree to the contract, then I will be able to send you back to the beginning of your tale in order for you to rewrite it. I can leave your mind intact, your memories and experiences, and your Devil Fruit powers. However, your physical attributes must revert to their original strength, and as a result your Haki will be temporarily unusable."

 

Luffy feels his heart swell with something he thought he had forgotten.  _ Hope _ . " _ Yes! Please!  _ Please send me back! If there is anything I can do to save them, I will!”

 

The kid inhales slowly, the only sign of life he has seen from them. "Are you sure? The One Piece is right there. The contract cannot be made unless you are willing to walk away from your dream."

 

_ "I DON'T CARE!" _ Luffy yells, tears now falling freely, "My dream means  _ nothing _ if I can't have my crew by my side! I am no _ King of the Pirates  _ if it means _ sacrificing  _ my  _ crew  _ to get _ here!" _

 

The kid’s lips twist. Luffy has seen small smiles before, smiles from people that are not used to smiling. But this kid has the smallest one he has ever seen. "Very well." They pull out a single piece of paper from their white robes and a homemade pencil made entirely out of lead. "But there is one condition."

 

"Anything!" He doesn't care what it was, he would cut off both his arms and legs if that is what they want… though he still hopes they  _ don’t  _ want that.

 

The kid takes another pause before stating their condition: "I will have to accompany you as part of our bargain."

 

"Okay."

 

"I….uh… really?" Their monotone voice breaks a little, clearly caught off-guard from Luffy’s answer.

 

"Sure. Let's go."

 

"I-I didn't think you would be so, uh, approving with this."

 

"Yeah," Luffy gives his wide grin for the first time in… ah, who cares! "You're going to help me save my crew so that makes you nakama too."

 

The kid’s neutral façade crumbles into confusion and bafflement bit by bit as Luffy speaks; the pirate almost laughs at the kid’s utterly lost face. It was like a robot with a wrong math problem. Franky always said to stop making the computer he made divide by zero but the sad face it made was so funny!

 

"Come on! What are we waiting for!" Luffy exclaims; his spirit had been ignited again, and with it his lack of patience to get to the next adventure.

 

"Oh! Um, yes?" The kid’s mysterious air is all gone, but they compose themselves back to neutral as they give Luffy the pencil and pushes the paper to him, "Just… please sign here…”

 

Luffy signs the paper in the neatest handwriting he had ever had to write.

 

“… _ What _ are you doing?”

 

Luffy knew that voice. It was the same tone that Sanji used whenever Luffy tried to cook. It sounded like a question, but it really meant  _ stop. _

 

“I’m writing my signature.”

 

“No,” they say firmly, “You are not.” They point to Luffy’s ‘ _ signature.’   _ “That is the word ‘me.’”

 

“Yeah?” he does not see what’s wrong, “I’m  _ me _ , duh.”

 

The kid takes a  _ deep breath,  _ like Nami used to whenever she was about to punch him. “Give me the pencil and watch  _ closely _ .”

 

Let it be known that it was this day Monkey D. Luffy learned how to write his own name… after 3 pencils, 8 pages of paper, and 47 attempts. 

 

**Monkey D. Luffy** .

 

He puts the pencil down. The kid takes a whole minute to calm themselves, and then they take the paper back and fold it neatly in half between their palms, then twice, then three times, until it was gone in their hands.

 

For a few moments, they sit and wait, Luffy’s excitement slowly building as he sees the fog around them start to become heavier and heavier…and then he realizes that he forgot something.

 

"Oh, by the way, who are you?"

 

"Are you really asking that now?" they ask. And for the first time in however long, Luffy laughs, at first just at the mild but clear exasperation in their voice, but as the fog swallows them both, the reality of his choice sinks in, and he finds he can’t stop nor does he want to.

 

Just like that, Raftel vanishes, the One Piece vanishes, and Luffy just keeps laughing and laughing as he and the stranger vanish too.

 

_ Don't worry, everyone, I'm coming back! _

  
  


Luffy can  _ feel  _ himself waking up. He can't see but he feels it, his body waking up, his breathing changing. He can hear the sea crash against his little boat and the stray seagull or two, but he still doesn't open his eyes. He can’t remember ever feeling this relaxed. He doesn't dare to open his eyes in case this is all a dream.

 

But something feels…  _ off _ .

 

His body’s pain is no longer there, the constant pain from past battles isn't even in the back of his mind. It’s just… _ gone _ . His breathing doesn't bother him like it usually would. Whenever he breathes in, it feels as easy as it was when he went out to sea for the first time.

 

_ Wait, what is going on? _

 

He opens his eyes at last and sits up—oh, he was laying down, and in a  _ really  _ pathetic boat. 

 

…No, not just  _ any  _ pathetic boat, it’s  _ his  _ pathetic boat. 

 

_ It worked. _ As that one thought cements itself, he almost passes out at the surge of emotion through his mind. Every last memory of losing his crew, every ounce of agony and despair, every tear that he had shed… gone. Not from his mind, but they hadn’t happened yet. He was back at the beginning. His nakama were alive.

 

Euphoria floods his senses as he realizes it again: it worked. It worked!

 

“IT WORKED!” Luffy shouts at the top of his lungs, then collapses back into mad laughter. He laughs and laughs until he cries, then he laughs more. The only thing that makes him stop is that he soon finds himself running out of breath; he almost passes out before he gets his breathing under control and looks back down at his body.

 

It was the same young and scrawny form that had set out from Dawn Island… _geez,_ _I really was a kid when I set off, wasn't I_? He smiles at the thought, a kid. 

 

He is a  _ kid,  _ again. He is young and free and happy again. He had a mountain of training ahead of him to get back to where he was if he couldn’t even handle  _ laughing  _ as much as he used to, but that’s fine. It was a fresh start.

 

The boat is not that impressive, though.  _ Did he really use this when he left?  _ How did he _ not  _ die?

 

Just as well, the Pirate King made his entrance with a boat that didn't even make out of the East Blue. Though now that he looks back on it, it really was a  _ miracle  _ that he got this far knowing so little. This time is going to be different though. He  _ promises _ .

 

Also in the boat is… the kid.

 

They are laying down, apparently asleep. They are as young and as pale as before, but their appearance has changed. Their floor-length grey hair is now in a low ponytail, and they are wearing a white tank top, grey shorts, some flip-flops, and a big white jacket. A white bandana covers their head and eyes. Luffy also sees a thick book with a four-sided star on the cover laying beside them; he was far from an expert on books, but he had seen Robin holding one that looked like that enough times that he knows it’s some kind of journal.

 

Luffy looks back at the stranger, staring at them for a second. He pokes them in the face. Nothing.

 

He pokes them again. They groan a bit. It works!

 

Poke.

 

Groan.

 

Poke.

 

Groan.

 

Poke.

 

Groan.

 

Poke.

 

Groan.

 

Poooooooooooooooke.

 

They finally get up and push him in the face. " _ CEASE!"  _ they snap loudly.

 

Luffy just bounces right back, having the audacity to laugh at the kid. "You’re the one who’s asleep on a dingy boat."

 

"It is improper to poke someone awake," they retort, back to their matter-of-fact voice as they calm down.

 

Luffy shrugs, never one to care about the proper way to do things…except parties, of course. "By the way, why did you change your clothes?"

 

The kid looks at their new garments, tugging on them slightly as though only now noticing the change. "…they seemed… piratey," they mumble, as if it is the most logical answer they can think of.

 

Luffy nods, understanding  _ completely _ . You gotta look  _ cool  _ if you are going to be the best, after all. It only makes sense.

 

The kid’s neutrality breaks again as they look around, grabbing the side of the boat and taking in the sight of the endless sea, the sun high in the sky above them.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Luffy asks in concern. He didn't need Haki to tell their emotions…tears?  _ Are they crying _ ? He really hopes they don’t regret their deal because there’s no way he’s going back… forward. Whatever, time travel is weird.

 

They shake their head, the feeling calming down. "I… I have been  _ trapped  _ on that island for so…  _ so  _ long, and…and now…" They put a hand under their bandana. " _ I'm free _ ," they whisper.

 

Luffy grins at that. If there was one thing he loved about being a pirate more than anything else, it was the freedom. To do what you want, to go on adventures and make friends, and being the King meant being the freest of them all. Even free to give everything up to do it all over again… and he wasn’t complaining one bit.

 

"I…" They finally notice the…  _ wetness  _ coming from their eyes? Are they dying?  _ They can't be dying, they just got here! _ Now their chest is hurting! Wha— "I… can't…"

 

Luffy puts a hand on their back—

 

"Ah!" Only for the kid to flinch away as though struck, letting out what was meant to be a scream but was really just a loud whisper. 

 

Luffy pulls his hand back fast. They are so  _ cold! _

 

_ His hand! _ they think. _ It was… so hot! It was burning _ !

 

Wait…  _ Hot _ … he  _ touched  _ them… they can…  _ feel  _ again.

 

They can…  _ feel _ …

 

They are experiencing  _ feelings _ .

 

"Just take deep breaths," Luffy slowly moves towards them. He doesn’t know why they are panicking and confused, but this was his new nakama; he would do whatever he could to make them feel better.

 

The kid follows his instructions, taking deep breaths and silently chastising themselves. They are acting irrationally and they  _ know  _ it. 

 

_ They have to pull themselves together. _

 

Luffy waits for them to calm down, then remembers that he never got an answer to his last question to them. "So, who are you?" he asks again.

 

The person sits back on the boat and faces their new companion. "It… it is hard to believe you willingly traveled back in time before inquiring who you were putting your faith into. That shows signs of irresponsibility."

 

"Hey, hey," Luffy waves his hand, he isn't  _ irresponsible _ , he just knows what he wants and wants it now.

 

They elect to ignore him. "I am L. Oyal of Raftel and I consumed the Paper-Paper Fruit. I have the ability to control paper." Oyal puts their hands together and when they open them, sheets of paper flutter between them as though they had just opened a book.

 

Luffy's eyes sparkle, " _ WOOOOOOOOOW, that's so COOL! _ Can you make origami?"

 

"My power is not to be considered a toy… however, that is in my realm of possibilities."

 

They make a hand motion and one of the pages tears free and folds in on itself multiple times, becoming a little paper samurai. It is only logical that they should demonstrate their powers.

 

Luffy claps his hands, "Awesome! Make him dance!"

 

_ It is only logical to show the full extent of one’s abilities _ . They comply, making the little samurai do a little jig.

 

Luffy gives a big laugh at the dancing paper samurai. "Neat! But, uh…how does that make us go back in time?"

 

Oyal unmakes the samurai and closes their hands, then picks up the journal as they explain. "With my Awakened Devil Fruit I am able to make the world around me into paper, or a contract if you will. I have had a long period of time to master my Devil Fruit, probably beyond what should be expected, but if I have someone willingly record their life into a contract then I have the ability to view their life in my pages."

 

They flip the pages for examples and sure enough, the whole journal shows Luffy's adventures in picture book format from the past few years, from the end to the beginning where it shows the same kid on the same boat as them but this time he is alone and naïvely blissful to what is to come.

 

"Oh, so you wrote down my past and changed it, huh?" Luffy nods.  _ For once, it actually makes sense _ .

 

"Negative." 

 

_ Never mind _ .

 

Oyal continues their lecture, "I can never change that past; erasing a sentence and rewriting it is more of a book power than a paper one. My powers cannot extend to the power of 'books' and book-like abilities, so I have been able to form  _ contracts  _ instead. Through the recording of your life through my contract, I have been able to turn your history into paper.” 

 

_ And on, and on and on…… _ "Through the contract you signed, you agreed to give up… a seemingly undocumented number of years of your life to me, as seen with my journal, and in exchange, I was able to accompany you on your second term. Now to go into more detail as for when and where you were to land, I used a time-based algorithm to estimate the location. With the unique temporal properties of Raftel, my journals record the patterns of the stars for the past thousands of years, to the point that I can read and understand them flawlessly… on Raftel at least."

 

They puts their hands together and makes a book again, but this time the pages show thousands of star graphs, "Without being able to escape that island I could only look at the same stars from my position. So it is not as much as I can change reality but more I am able to reflect reality and vice versa as I only do so through mathematics. Changing history would require literature, which again is a more book-related element that my Fruit does not cover. Rather than a reality of its own, I was able to project into… You do not understand _ any  _ of this at all, do you?" they ask, finally taking notice of Luffy’s clueless face.

 

Luffy shakes his head. "Nope."

 

Oyal gives a small sigh. “ _ There has to way to explain this to you…” _ They pick up their journal, flipping through a few pages until they find what they are looking for. "This will do… it is a  _ mystery contract." _

 

"Ooooooh! Why didn't you say so?" Really, they could have just said that at the beginning. Always making things so difficult.

 

Oyal closes their journal and tucks the thing in a very big pocket inside their oversized jacket, "… Um, for confirmation, you have held your part of the agreement. You got me off of that island so… thank you, Luffy." They are…  _ sincere _ . They didn’t think someone would actually give up the One Piece to take them up on their offer to help.

 

Luffy shakes his head. "You’re helping me save my friends, so I should be thanking you."

 

His words hurt them…  _ wait, not hurt _ … is this… another  _ feeling _ ? "My explanation is that it was only logical. A mutual benefit to the both of us." They look out to the sea. "Our contract read that I am to take you back here, so once we reach land you can drop me off. I won't be a bother to you any longer."

 

"Nah."

 

_ …Excuse me? _ they think. "… Please explain what you mean by 'Nah?'" they request aloud, going over the contract again in their head. "I have helped you get back to your past and, in favor, you saved me from that island. That was the deal."

 

"I already decided when you said you’d help me." Luffy stands up, rocking the boat a bit. "You are going to join my crew."

 

Oyal's jaw hangs a little, only a little. "You…you are mistaken. You can't simply  _ decide  _ that," they say quite factually.

 

"Yes, I can," he replies just as factually.

 

They refuse to accept this, “We shall see about that…” They open their journal to disprove his claim. The best way to disprove an argument is with  _ evidence _ .

 

…

 

Yes, he can…  _ as the evidence is to be seen _ . It would seem that was how he received most of his crew. Oyal now knows that he will not  _ stop _ . 

 

He is just like  _ Him _ .

 

The kid sighs a bit, no point in arguing for the time being. They will have to leave at the last stop anyway. "Very well,  _ My Captain _ it is."

 

"Great! From now on, you're my… witch."

 

"I am not a witch."

 

Luffy pouts. "You said you had a dream, right?"

 

"I… I have a  _ goal _ ," they say shakily. They hate being caught off-guard. "Stargazing becomes a… necessity for so long and I…" They pause, words seeming to fail them. "I have always wanted to map out the sky. I could only get so much from Raftel and even then, the time there works differently but now… I have the ability to do so."

 

"Ah, so a witch!"

 

Oyal gives a sigh, they will lose their breath at this rate. "It is not witchcraft. It is astronomy."

 

Luffy nods sagely. "Alright, then from now on you are my… star-magician!"

 

Even with a thousand years of patience, this teen is testing theirs.  _ "I am an astronomer," _ they nearly grit out.

 

They had waited for this freedom for so long… but they already know they are going to regret going along with this.

 

OOO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank The Patient One for making some major edits! They have made this chapter come alive and I can’t thank them enough.


	2. Alvida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First stop.

**CHAPTER 2: ALVIDA PIRATES**

 

  * Captain: “Iron Mace” Alvida
    * Bounty: ฿5,000,000
    * Weapons:
      * Iron mace with dulled spikes, four feet seven inches long
      * Flintlock pistol
  * Other members:
    * Two to three dozen common thugs; the number fluctuates whenever someone upsets the captain
    * One cabin boy, no fighting abilities but moderate navigational abilities
  * Ship: _Miss Love Duck_
    * There are no mirrors on the ship.



 

OOO

 

Their first stop is Coby.

 

Luffy’s last memory of Coby from his past life is almost as painful as the last memories of his crew; friends though they were, he had met the eager young man in person so few times that he could count them on his fingers. Every time but the last, Coby had showed the same enthusiasm that Luffy had sparked in him, albeit in various ways. He was always the one to _try_ , try hard enough to _bleed_. The one who had seen the worst of the Marines and still want to save the world through legal means. He never gave up hope, never let the corrupted system sway his sense of justice, and always sought to do good.

 

But the last time Luffy saw him, a chance encounter on a New World island, his eyes were cold. The young man didn’t have much to say to his old friend, but he was no longer a Marine, just a wanderer with no more drive or purpose in his life. Luffy managed to gather that something had happened to Helmeppo, which snuffed out the fire that Luffy had kindled. The world had broken Coby, and Luffy was too broken himself to be of any help.

 

Luffy shakes himself out of his reflections. That was just a bad memory, and he would make sure that no such thing happened this time around.

 

Now, in theory, he could just do what he did last time. Sure, a whirlpool swallowed up his pathetic excuse for a boat last time but he turned out just fine, so things would work out that way again this time, right?

 

But he isn’t a complete idiot, _despite what others would think and will continue to think_. He was one in the past, but he had had to endure too much with the steady loss of his crew. He lived by his whims last time and wound up worse than dead. Now that he was back, he would make sure his nakama reached their dreams as well. And if that meant using his own power to choose their path instead of leaving everything to fate and luck, then that was what he would do.

 

Besides, doing everything exactly the same way a second time would be _boring._

 

Of course, doing things differently would be a lot easier if his Observation Haki was back; he remembered that Oyal had said it would take time to use it in his younger body, but after using it constantly for so long, it was like losing the ability to stretch.

 

As he thinks that, he tugs on one of his cheeks, and relaxes as he feels it extend far more than normal flesh could; he still had the Gum-Gum Fruit.

 

Now, back to Coby… having Haki would make looking for his pink-haired friend so much easier. But it looked like luck was still on Luffy’s side; he sees the lady pirate ship that Coby is on not far away, anchored behind a large rock.

 

Luffy frowns in a bit of confusion; he was certain that that was the right ship, it had the duck figurehead and the heart on the jolly roger, but there was another ship approaching the area, neither pirate nor Marine. He could have sworn that last time it was only the pirate ship, and they were near an island or something…

 

Oh, well. Gotta roll with the punches. But still, if that changed…

 

Luffy puts his fingers to his head, pressing the sides and giving an intense stare at the pirate ship.

 

"What are you doing?" Oyal asks neutrally.

 

 _"Staring,"_ Luffy replies, continuing to stare.

 

"…Let me rephrase that. What do you _think_ you are doing?"

 

He doesn’t look away, "Trying… to… focus… _Haki…_ "

 

Oyal sighs, they were afraid this might happen. "Luffy, I warned you of this: your contract clearly stated that you will revert back to your original physical state. The drastic decrease in your strength means that it will take some time before you can—"

 

"Got it!" Whew, that was _hard_ , his mind is nowhere near as sharp as it was after his months of training; that wave had flashed over both ships and given him only a brief glimpse at the presences there, but at least he still got it. Oyal stares in shock.

 

"That's… impossible.” It states _clearly_ in their contract that he would be _completely_ reverted back to his original state, or else they would not be allowed back in time. Unless… he somehow reawakened Observation Haki within the past five minutes. _Improbable_ … but it is the _only_ possible explanation.

 

Luffy laughs, “I never let that stop me before, and I’m not starting now!” And with that horrible uncontrolled wave of Haki, there is no doubt of the presence he sought on the pirate ship. Weaker than he knew him, but too familiar to be mistaken: Koby.

 

And… _no way!_

 

Luffy giddily rows himself and his crew of one undetected to the side of the rock hidden from Alvida’s ship, careful to avoid a whirlpool some ways over. Then he begins emptying the barrel onboard of the apples remaining inside… into his mouth. With the risk of the whirlpool out of the way, he could let things play out as they did before.

 

"This is illogical," Oyal says as they help Luffy into the barrel.

 

"It makes perfect sense!" Luffy insists; doing _everything_ the same way was boring, but some things would be just as fun to do again. And besides…

 

"You only get to make a good first impression once a lifetime and I'm going to do it twice."

 

"This whole reasoning is illogical," Oyal argues. "There is no purpose to bother with this 'Coby' in the first place. From what I can tell, he makes no major impact on your journey, not even as an enemy, though the possibility may present itself which will only hinder you." They shake their head at the very thought of purposely making an enemy. "What is the point in confronting him?"

 

Luffy turns to fully face them. His face is unreadable, which they hate. Really, for a man who struggles to tell the simplest lie, his poker face is damn good when they want to know what he’s thinking. The serious expression that adorns his face is _misplaced_ , looking far too old, and he’s looking at them with those far too tired big black eyes. It’s starting to make them feel… _bad?_ Yes, they are sure this feeling is a negative one.

 

He finally breaks the silence. "Because he is my friend.”

 

He speaks with finality; it is pointless arguing with him. But Oyal is still… hesitant, they do not like this idea. Luffy will be gone for an unknown amount of time and they will be on a boat. On their own. In the middle of the sea.

 

That is incorrect. He will come back for them. He has to. He has to come back and he will. And they will be… alone till then.

 

Some feeling awakens inside, making their chest feel… _tight_? They don’t like it.

 

Oyal initially thought that they would be fine out in the open seas, but now that they are finally out of the realm of timeless space, it would seem that 800 years of not having contact with anyone actually has taken a toll on them.

 

They are shaking from… _something_ . This is a new emotion, they believe; they cannot yet tell if it’s good or bad. "Troublesome emotions," they mutter; when was the last time they have even spoken this long? When was the last time they moved this much? Their whole body is shaking. Curse it all, why can't they remember what _reaction_ this is?

 

Luffy can sense it, though, an overwhelming amount of _dread_ coming from Oyal. It is not quite fear, but they are overwhelmed by everything around them and they need to be grounded again. Fortunately, Luffy has a good idea of how to calm them down.

 

"Oyal, do you have a pencil?" his voice is soft but firm enough to get through to them.

 

Oyal hears him. "…I believe so," they respond in an equally soft tone.

 

"Can you get it out?" he doesn’t want to rush them, just in case.

 

Oyal nods, withdrawing the lead pencil that Luffy had used to sign the contract from their pocket.

 

Luffy gestures to their journal, "Try catching up on your reading while I'm gone, then." He knew that that would help Oyal; they reminded him a lot of Robin, and she would always read books to make time go by. Sometimes she would even miss _dinner,_ she was so busy reading! _Dinner!_

 

Oyal examines the pencil and the journal as her new form of distraction. They want—no, they _need_ to do something with their hands, need to do something to fill their time. Oh, yes, they will be dealing with _time_ again. Troublesome.

 

They want to look at their _stars_ but those are not here. Are days always this long? How long is a long time? How long is a short time? Are they going to start aging again? How are they going to survive on their own when it is very clear that they cannot even survive losing contact without another person for a certain amount of time?

 

Luffy puts his hands on Oyal's shoulders oh-so-softly, bringing them out of their musings. They still flinch something terrible. _Being touched_. It feels so… so… _real._ _Too real_. It is as horrible as it is not. They don’t know whether to lean away or into the touch, so they do neither, standing passively. Simply _existing._

 

Luffy looks at them right through their bandana, and speaks again with the firmness of fact: "I will be back. I promise."

 

Oyal tries not to squirm under the intense stare, trying to show that the words were _unneeded_ and absolutely _unnecessary…_ but for some reason the words made the bad feeling go away.

 

Illogical.

 

No, not illogical, _annoying_.

 

Luffy can feel his star-magician calming down and laughs, patting their shoulder once more. "Catch up on that comic book of mine, you'll need to know what you're getting into."

 

Oyal thought it wise not to push the subject further as they put the lid tightly on the barrel and, with a struggle, push Luffy off the small boat. His vessel would need to float into view of the passenger ship for his plan to work. With one last shove, the barrel finally rolls off, rocking the boat a bit and making Oyal land on their behind.

 

"Annoying," they mutter aloud.

 

They suppose it is an acceptable line of reasoning. Illogical, but they have come to understand the reasoning behind it. Emotions rarely follow logic, but there is a _rhyme_ to its _reason_ . It seems their new captain is used to letting his emotions control his actions. He is going to make it harder for them to help him, but then again, _they know the kind of man he is_ . The kind to give up the obvious path of becoming _The King_ to save his friends. Their whole deal was based on that loyalty, so they shouldn't complain as they take advantage of that.

 

…Still, helping _a child_ become a powerful Marine would no doubt bite them in the future.

 

Oyal starts rowing their way to the other side of the rock, endeavoring to reach the pirates’ blind side while staying far enough away to avoid being struck and crushed by the much, much larger boat. They park the dinghy to the side of the pirate ship and take their captain's advice, ready to start annotating the first page.

 

 _Romance Dawn_. Strange that it would start with his childhood when they had not traveled that far back. Perhaps memories are also included? But why was Luffy thinking about how he got his scar at this moment, then? Why couldn't this have been a normal contract?

 

 _Very annoying_.

 

Meanwhile, said annoying teen in a barrel feels it roll a bit as he floats his way to the ship. He can’t stop the smile that is on his face. _He is back!_ It almost doesn’t feel real, like he will wake up any minute now and all of this would be a dream. That he will be _alone_ again, just slowly dying, waiting to join his crew.

 

But, _no_ , not again. He feels alive for the first time in years, this unbridled joy he is feeling is unmatched, he is practically shaking with excitement.

 

He can feel a line being roped in to take him in, that was fast! He could have sworn it took longer last time. He can’t really hear what is going on but there are a lot of loud noises. Shouts and yelling? Did he float to the wrong ship? The guys drop the barrel, leaving him to roll again until he crashes into something that sounded very breakable.

 

Better just wait to see how this plays out; if his euphoria were any weaker, he might have tried taking a nap. Fortunately, before his boredom can overtake him, he hears the squeak of a door opening.

  
  


"Um…hello?”

 

The timid voice comes from an equally timid figure, a short and somewhat chubby young man with pink hair and thick round glasses; glancing at him, one would think he was a decade younger than Luffy rather than only a year.

 

At the lack of reply, Coby steps closer, looking around to make sure he was alone. And as nobody meets his eyes or speaks up, he sighs in relief. "Nobody’s here… that's a relief." It isn’t long before his eyes fall on the hiding place of the only other person nearby.

 

"Wow, that's one big barrel. I wonder what's inside it?" he wonders aloud. Moving over to it, he begins rolling it away, but he doesn’t get far before a growling voice interrupts him.

 

"Well, if it isn’t our favorite coward. Trying to hide in here and duck out on all the action again?"

 

Coby jumps in shock as he sees the three pirates in the doorway, and then waves his hands trying to explain himself, “O-Of course not. I was, um, just bringing this barrel of beer to you!”

 

The pirates laugh at Coby, “Well, ain’t you sweet? Here, let’s help you lighten the load.”

 

"You can't!" Coby cries out, "Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever finds out!"

 

"She won't if you keep your trap shut," one says with a cruel smile. _"Right,_ Coby?"

 

"Y-Yeah, right," Coby answers, looking ready to agree with anything they say.

 

"Hold on boys," the fat pirate cracks his knuckles, "I'll open it now!"

 

Though why would anyone want to open barrel of liquor with a punch is kinda dumb. What if this barrel _was_ filled with beer? It would have been a waste of good liquor, Zoro would be so disappointed.

 

There is a beat of silence as the pirate got ready a very over dramatic display of punching the barrel. Luffy didn’t need Haki to sense that this was his cue.

 

 _CRASH!_ "I SLEPT GREAT!"

 

With a great burst, smashing through the lid to pieces, the familiar figure of Monkey D. Luffy comes out of the barrel with his arms stretched.

 

And just like before, everyone is in utter shock. Oh, he punches a guy too, but Luffy only has eyes for a very shocked and a very scared Coby as he gets out of the barrel.

 

"Hey, you got any food? I'm starving."

 

Coby's mouth hangs open. _Just what is this guy!?_ Instead of beer, there is a skinny young teen looking right at him. He looks harmless enough but he just punched one of Alvida's pirate out cold. That had to be just luck, right?

 

The other two pirates try to save face. "Who the hell are you?!"

 

Luffy has to draw his gaze away off the little Coby, _he was so small_. No wonder Luffy didn't recognize him in Water 7.

 

"Who the hell are you?" he asks, completely unbothered by this turn of events.

 

"We asked you first!" the pirates yell hysterically. Luffy glances past them at the one on the floor.

 

"Your friend is going to catch a cold sleeping there," he carries on conversationally.

 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" the pirates shout back.

 

But Luffy is already ignoring them in favor of a slightly less scared looking Coby, looking more curious than anything. He probably calmed down since Luffy is acting so nonchalant, still looking nervous because of the pirates but still. Of course, if these bozos left then he could finally get down to business.

 

That is, until one of the pirates points a sword at Luffy's face, "Hold up! Are you messing with us? Don't you know that we're vicious pirates?!"

 

Oh, he did know, he just can’t find it in himself to care at all. He is tempted to test out his Conqueror's Haki on these guys and leave, but if his control was anything like his Observation Haki, he might take down Coby in the wave. Even if Conqueror’s Haki had always been his specialty of the three, he wasn’t going to take that chance at such a crucial moment.

 

"You guys sure are lame," is all he says aloud.

 

"You damn kid!" the second shouts as they attempt to attack him with their swords. Luffy doesn’t so much as blink as he backhands the cheap swords. They snap in half, the metal embedding itself in the ceiling while the hilts remain in the pirates’ hands. Zoro would be disappointed again. The two fell to their knees, shaking in terror as they stared at Luffy.

 

Luffy looks down upon them, eyes showed under his hat.

 

"Get lost," he orders.

 

They immediately run away screaming, dragging out their unconscious friend behind them. And Luffy didn’t even use his Haki.

 

Coby gulps a bit, almost unwilling to ask, but he had to know: "Wh…who are you?" he croaks out, eyes wide and sweat pouring down his face.

 

Luffy feels his heart clench a little, he doesn’t want Coby to be scared of him. Luffy easily dons his typical D-shaped grin in hopes of making himself look less threatening.

 

"Me? My name's Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy tips his hat a bit. "Hi."

 

Coby puts on his brave face, which ain't saying much but still, he is still able to introduce himself to the stranger, "Um… Cob…" Then his clarity of the situation finally breaks through his incredulity.

 

"WAIT, YOU'RE IN DANGER!" He gestures to the door. "They got a gang on the deck!"

 

"I'll deal with that later," Luffy shrugs; they aren't on the island like last time but things seem to be going good. "Right now, we’re getting out of here!"

 

Coby is about to argue again, but a familiar-sounding grumble interrupts both of their thoughts. "After lunch!" Luffy corrects himself.

 

Coby isn’t sure how this came to be, but this came to that and now the next thing he knows, they’re under the deck eating apples when Coby should be on deck helping Alvida on pain of death. But no. He’s just sitting with Luffy. Eating apples.

 

_How is this his life?_

 

Luffy is… _strange_ for a stranger. It isn’t in the way of looks but Coby can just _feel_ something off with the guy, he seems to have this aura of overwhelming power. Like a mouse being around a lion. Two completely different species and the only grace was that the mouse knows he is too small to be bothered with.

 

Luffy doesn’t hesitate to start diving in, enjoying another bite of food. Though ‘bite’ is hardly the right word; from what Coby can tell, the older boy is practically swallowing them whole. Coby watches, half fascinated, half horrified, just wondering where all that food is going. How is this guy not choking?

 

"Hey, um, what _are_ you exactly?" Coby tries to keep his voice as steady as he can. He doesn’t know why, but he didn’t want to look any more pathetic than he usually did in front of this guy.

 

Luffy looks up from his feast (though a true feast would have meat) and swallows another apple whole before parroting his question. "What am I? Oh!" Luffy grabs his cheek stretching it beyond reason, "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and became a rubber man." He lets go and the flesh snaps back into shape.

 

Coby gapes, his eyes wide in amazement. "A Devil Fruit user! I thought that they were just a legend!" But it explained everything, Luffy wasn’t a normal human at all. Those swords came down right on him… "Is that how you were able to break those swords?"

 

Luffy gives a smile, this one genuine. "I broke them with my hands."

 

 _Well, that was a useful response_ , Coby thinks sarcastically. He nods anyway. Luffy, for his part, is wondering if he should tell Coby about Haki. Grandpa would probably teach him anyway, but a head start could help… Rayleigh had said that Luffy’s rate of growth was rare, but Coby had been fast, too… or was that just his Grandpa? Meh… he’d think about it later.

 

"So what were you doing in a barrel in the first place?" Coby asks to pass time.

 

"Oh, that? My boat was kinda pulled into that whirlpool outside and I was able to escape by going into the barrel." It wasn’t _technically_ a lie if it was the truth last time, right?

 

"That big one outside?!" Coby cries out in amazement, "NO WAY! No one could've survived that!"

 

"I gotta say, it took me by surprise, but nothing I couldn't handle. I’m going to be King of the Pirates, after all,” Luffy laughed.

 

Coby's mouth is moving but no sound comes out, until he croaks out, "The King?"

 

Luffy nods cheerfully as if pleased with Coby’s reaction. "Yup."

 

"Are you serious?" Coby asks in disbelief.

 

"Yup."

 

"But that would mean you're a pirate too!"

 

"Right."

 

"Your crew?"

 

Luffy smirks. "Working on it. I already have one crew member."

 

Coby barely acknowledges that. "Do you even know what that means?"

 

"Yes," Luffy simply states.

 

Coby still isn’t paying attention, though. " _Impossible, impossible, impossible!_ King of the Pirates means going after everything the world has to offer! It means going after the legendary _One Piece!”_ Coby’s voice rises in fear for this guy; he had just started to like him and he is _actively trying_ to die a horrible, gruesome death, “You should just give up now, there's no way a guy like you could make it on the Grand Line!"

 

Luffy doesn’t bother to hit him this time, a part of him is almost disappointed in himself for choosing a more _mature_ response. "Coby," Luffy gets his attention with his serious tone, "I know. I know and understand the dangers set before me and I know I can die. I have accepted that. If I die, then I die; as long as I am following my dream, that’s all that matters."

 

Coby stares at amazement. This teen—no, this _man_ is completely undeterred by the thought of meeting his death, so determined to follow his dreams even if it means putting his life on the line. Such amazing resolution hits hard with Coby.

 

"…Do… Do you think I could accomplish my dream…?" he asks tentatively.

 

Luffy cocks his head, asking a question he already knew the answer to: "What is your dream?"

 

Coby clenches his fists, forcing his voice to be steady. "To become a Marine Admiral!" Coby pauses but sees that Luffy is still listening, and not laughing. Coby grows more confident. "It has always been my dream to join the Marines and catch bad guys! Do you think I can do it?"

 

Luffy gives a huge smile. "I _know_ you can!"

 

Coby's eyes tear up at the statement. He never said his dream out loud, let alone had someone believe in him so readily. But Luffy doesn’t look like he was humoring or pitying him; no, Luffy looks at him like he is an equal.

 

Coby rattles on, drunk on confidence. "Then I'll do it! I'll get off this damn pirate ship and join the Marines! Then I'll come back and arrest that big whale Alvida!"

 

Luffy smiles even wider, feeling good about this. " _Who_ are you going to capture?"

 

Coby's eyes widen when he realizes what he said, but he _doesn’t_ regret it; in fact, it is _something he swears_. "I'm going to arrest Alvida…" he repeats it softly, but his eyes are determined and stronger than ever.

 

 _"Who_? I can't hear you!" Luffy eggs him on.

 

Coby hesitates only a moment until he felt his teeth grit and his fist clench, making the most menacing face he could. He meets Luffy's gaze head-on. " _I'm going to arrest Alvida_!"

 

_"Who?"_

 

“I’M GOING TO ARREST ALVIDA!”

 

“ONE MORE TIME!”

 

" _I'M GOING TO ARREST IRON MACE ALVIDA!"_

 

CRASH!

 

And just like that the upper deck had a giant mace came down upon it with a giant woman attached to the end.

 

"Just _who_ do you plan on arresting, Coby?" said woman growls.

 

Coby stands in horror at what he has just done. He _slowly_ turns his head to Luffy who still has that _stupid_ grin on his face. Was this guy setting him up from the start? Why, _to kill him_?

 

"Do you think you can escape from me?" Alvida sneers as she looks Luffy up and down unimpressed. "Here I was worried that Roronoa Zoro was here for my head, but here is some brat coming to take me on.” She swings her mace back over her shoulder. “Before you die, I'm going to ask you one thing, who's the most beautiful woman in the sea?"

 

Coby rubs the back of his head, answer waiting on his tongue, more bitter and hesitant than ever before.

 

"Eh…. eh heh hehe. Of…. of course that'll be…"

 

Luffy doesn’t even blink, almost looking bored at the whole interaction. "Hey, Coby, who's this rude woman?"

 

…Yup. Luffy is actively trying to kill him. All that talk and near friendship was just a ruse and Luffy is actually the persona of fate _trying to lead him down the most painful death in history_.

 

So, why is he trying to save him? Maybe it’s just that otherwise Alvida will kill him too. EIther way, Coby grabs Luffy by his shoulder and looks him in the eye. "Luffy! Quick, repeat after me! In all the seas, this lady is the _most…_ "

 

The words won't come. Coby sees the look in Luffy's eyes, and discerns what it means.

 

 _This is it, isn't it? This is the time to really show who you are. Putting your life on the line and that means not backing down from anyone. No self-respecting Marine would be treated like this by a pirate_.

 

His grip on Luffy slackens.

 

"… the… _THE FATTEST, UGLIEST WHALE IN THE EAST BLUE!"_ Coby shouts at the top of his lungs, and at that moment, Coby is the _bravest soul_ in the East Blue.

 

In the next moment, however, all he hears is the stunning silence of a woman's wrath followed by the childish laughter of Luffy.

 

Alvida is more than royally pissed, she is _Celestial Dragon pissed_.

 

But Coby stands his ground like the fool he is. Those legs may be shaking and tears may be coming down his eyes but he doesn’t regret a thing damn it! He said what he wanted to say and if that means dying here and now then _at least he fought for his dreams_!

 

Alvida's club went high in the sky ready to smash his head in. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

 

She swings down with all her strength only to hit the wrong insolent brat; Luffy pulls Coby out of the way and Coby can only watch in horror as his new friend is _killed_ right in front of him.

 

"Well said, Coby!"

 

Or not. Alvida is no less shocked at this development. "Impossible! My mace!"

 

"That won't work on me!" Luffy pulls back his arm, grinning victoriously. "Now, Gum-Gum…"

 

And slingshotting it back. "PISTOL!"

 

With a single punch, he sends Iron Mace Alvida flying into the sky going who knows where. Cough* _Buggy_ *Cough.

 

Everyone on the upper deck just stands there for a moment, staring down at them and not really processing what had just happened. Coby having his tormenter being defeated so _easily_ , and the pirates watching their strongest fighter and captain being sent flying like she wasn't the size of a whale.

 

"HEY!' Luffy shouts, which every pirate stood at attention for as he climbs his way out of the hole, "Give us your best boat! Coby is going to join the Marines."

 

"Aye-aye!" All the men start to scramble, not really having a destination in mind but too terrified to defy the teen.

 

Coby can’t believe this is really happening.

 

Luffy holds out a rubbery hand for Coby to grab.

 

Cody takes it, never wanting to let go.

 

Alvida was taken down like she was nothing and now… _he is free_. All because he happened to meet a pirate in a barrel. Words could not begin to describe how much gratitude he feels toward Luffy at that moment. He felt tears coming down his face but he can't make them stop, he probably looks like such a crybaby right now. "Luffy…"

 

Luffy put a hand on his head and gives a good shake. "Shishishishi! Come on, Coby, we better book it."

 

Coby wipes his tears quickly, trying to pull himself together. He is going to be a Marine, damn it! He can't be crying like this, especially in front of Luffy.

 

Luffy's words finally processed in his head and he looks to where Luffy is gesturing.

 

"Th-the Marines!" Coby gasps, "I can't be caught with pirates, they’ll arrest me too!"

 

"That would suck," Luffy acknowledges.

 

Coby does not appreciate the reaction, or lack thereof. "What are we going to do?!"

 

"My Captain!" A voice comes over the edge of the ship.

 

Luffy smiles. "What any pirate does when the Marines are around, Coby. RUN!" He literally grabs the boy—"We’re leaving now!"—and then very literally throws him over the ship.

 

"AAAAAAAAAA—" _Thud!_

 

Coby can feel the gratitude begin to simmer away as he lands face-first in a waiting boat. Just a little.

 

"Where have you been, Oyal?" Luffy asks.

 

"You cannot accuse me in such a manner. You left for the pirate ship and ended up in the passenger ship. I had to circle the ship twice before realizing you were still on the other ship. And you are the one who just threw a child into our pathetic dinghy," they conclude, gesturing to the boy still on the deck floor.

 

"I said I would be back," Luffy claims it if that solves everything.

 

Oyal can feel a headache coming on. "Your dramatic entrances are going to be the death of us, I swear," they sigh.

 

"This was the only time, I promise," Luffy says, waving his hand.

 

Oyal thought of it, another feeling coming up, but this time they could clearly name it. "…Doubt."

 

"Hey," Coby finally sits up, still being _ignored_ , and rubs his poor face.

 

"I was trying to see if it worked again," Luffy pouts.

 

"Captain, we have to do this logically. Yes, your meeting happened last time, but the chances of it happening twice in a different setting are—"

 

"Hey, guys! The Marines are here!" Coby points off the coast to where Marine ships are coming even closer. How were they not worried about the impending doom that is looming near them?!

 

Oyal turns right, being brought back the reality. The boy is right, what are they doing arguing like children? None of this is in any way productive. They compose themselves again, voice as monotonous as they can make it. "The boy is correct, Captain. While I would rather have a more suitable vessel, I am afraid we are cutting time short."

 

Coby kinda deflates at being called _'the boy'_ but Luffy shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, We’re about to get a better ride."

 

Oyal takes a small breath, patiently keeping their composure. "I do not understand what you mean," they say in a tone of deliberate calm; this sad dinghy wouldn’t last them another day, and according to the story, they needed at least a small ship to get them to Buggy to steal one of his boats.

 

Even Coby is befuddled. _What is Luffy thinking_? Sure, he asked for a boat, but they jumped down without getting in one, and he doubts the Alvida Pirates will do them any favors now. And boats didn't just fall from the sky, whether you ask for them to or not. He’s racking his brains for something he can say that’ll convince Luffy to start rowing the boat and leave rather than just waiting like sitting ducks.

 

Luffy lifts his hand, all five fingers raised, he doesn’t want to hope too hard.

 

“Hey, what are you doing!”

 

He lowers one finger, four left.

 

It is just a _slight_ feeling….

 

“Quick, grab her!”

 

Lowers another, three to go.

 

It is faint, but he would have known her presence even on his deathbed.

 

“She’s heading for the boats!”

 

Another down, two.

 

And what are the chances that she would be here, right now, and headed this way?

 

_“THIEF!”_

 

One more to go.

 

His navigator, his thief, _his precious nakama_.

 

_CR-ASH!_

 

A boat comes out of the sky crashing down right next to their little dingy much to the shock of only two of the three patrons on the dinghy.

 

While the boat is quite a surprise, it is nothing compared to the orange-haired girl on it. She looks equally surprised to see the three there are well.

 

Coby's jaw drops, which was happening a lot today. A boat—a small but suitable boat—had just fallen out of the sky right as he asked for it. _Is there anything Luffy can't do_?

 

Oyal feels their headache come into full focus. What the hell was the point of reading the past if he is just going to do this to them?

 

Luffy smiles, a small fond smile, and waves at the teen.

 

The orange-haired teen hesitantly waves back, more out of habit than actually saying hello.

 

There’s so much he wants to say to her. He wants to hug her and tell her that it will be alright and she doesn't have to steal anymore and that he is going to take her away so she could fulfill her dreams and that she is the greatest nakama he could ask for. He wants to do so many things and his heart bleeds just a bit more for not doing any of them. For the fact that he _can’t_ do any of them. Not yet.

 

Instead, he asks, "Hey! Do you know how to navigate?"

 

"Um… wha…?" Out of all the things she expects out of this weirdo it was not that. She doesn’t like the way he is looking at her; not a perverted stare or anything, but just like… he knows her or something. It is kinda creepy. But as fast as the look came it vanishes, only a silly grin in its place.

 

"I said, do you know how to navigate? We need to get to the nearest Navy base so Coby can become a Marine," Luffy puts a hand on Coby.

 

Oyal, ever the practical one, is already getting on her boat. "We shall pay you for your services," they explain, sitting down without waiting for Nami's answer.

 

 _Rude,_ she thinks; Nami isn’t some service and she didn't even know these guys… but, hey, money's money.

 

"Fine. You're lucky, I was going to Shells Town anyway," Nami conceded; the nearest Marine base was also the best lead she had at the moment for the map she was looking for. Probably best to just deal with these guys for now till she could ditch them there.

 

Luffy grins, snickering a bit as he unnecessarily throws Coby again onto the boat.

 

He feels the obvious signs of distrust coming off Nami under the indifferent persona and it saddens him. She had unwavering trust in him after Arlong Park but he needs to gain it again. It was a bitch to get her complete loyalty the first time around but he knows that he can do it again. He would fight for her a million times if it means she could trust him again. He will turn her fear into trust, and not just in him but in the world again. He owns her that much.

 

"Great! Next stop, Shells Town!"

 

OOO

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank The Patient One for making some major edits! They have made this chapter come alive and I can’t thank them enough.


	3. Shell Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crew member number 1.

**SHELL TOWN**

 

Name: Roronoa Zoro

Occupation: Pirate; Swordsman; (first mate?); Bounty Hunter (former)

Residence: Shimotosuki Village (former)

Epithet: Pirate Hunter Zoro

Age: 19

Status: Alive

Birth: November 11

Height: 178 cm; 181 cm (timeskip)

Bounty: 60,000,000; 120,000,000; 320,000,000

Family: Unknown, Wano? Samurai? Grass?

Relations: Master Koshiro, Johnny and Yosaku, Kurina (probably deceased), Some with his Samurai nature I just know it.

Travila: No sense of direction (wandering swordsman?); can drink so well, never get drunk; sleeps a lot; not afraid of killing; very loyal; follow pirate rules (strange, samurai honor?), highly respects captain position

Dream: Become world's greatest swordsman

 

OOO

 

Nami is starting to regret this whole thing...

All she wanted to do today was rob some pirates, take

a bunch of money, and make a clean getaway but  _ nope _ .

Now she stuck with some brain dead moron and his,  _ she is using this next term very lightly _ , “crew.” At least that is what the Star Hat guy said. She assumed at first they were passengers from the convoy ship who idiotically got on the pirate ship but... they could be a  _ crew of thieves? _

But if that was the case, they are the absolute  _ worst  _ thieves she had ever meet!

Really, who goes out to sea without the simple understanding of how a compass works?  _ 'Just go in the direction it's pointing. _ ' Compasses point  _ North,  _ dumbass! They aren't magic!

The Coby kid is at least a bit competent when it came to navigation, but Luffy is a complete mess. She doesn’t know if someone that dumb could really exist or if it is all an act but he must be an even better actor than her it that was the case. And that pale kid hasn’t said a word this whole time besides the original promise of money from the beginning of this debacle.

At least they are only an hour or two away from Shell Town now. Coby and Luffy are in a intense conversation whether or not a normal person could eat a whole crocodile in one sitting ( _ which no they cannot _ ), she really isn’t paying attention. If there wasn't a promise of money at the end this would almost not be worth it.

Oyal, though, is writing. Hood over their head looking like they are successfully blocking out the world, only their hands visible, scribing something or anything. Nami had seen some strange… people in her time as a thief but those hands… she could  _ see  _ the bones through the thin skin, and their nails were practically  _ claws _ .

...Well, who was Nami to judge.

They have been mumbling strange things under her breath that Nami doesn’t really understand but caught the tail end of like ' _ should we even bother with the cat guy _ ' or ' _ shall i make him _ ' and ' _ that clown will be a useful tool _ ' and other creepy out of context things like that.

...Might as well try to get some squeeze some info while they are here. Nami didn’t get this far by letting an opportunity slip by.

"Hey um, Oyal?" she calls out in a normal voice.

The kid doesn’t even glance her way.

"Oyal?"

Nothing. Now she is getting annoyed,

"Oyal!"

Said kid’s head shoots up quickly, head looking around like a startled animal.

"Over here," Geez, she doesn’t want to scare the brat but even with the hood covering them, they are clearly more than surprised they are being addressed.

Oyal coughs a bit, bookmarking their journal as if nothing happened, "Yes, how may be of assistance?"

Well, that was a mouthful, too formal to be a natural sailor. High money? Runaway noble perhaps? Probably not,  _ no noble would be with someone like Luffy _ . Runaway or not.

"So what were you guys doing on Alvida ship? Trying to get some of their treasure?" Nami knows they weren't after any treasure, she would have seen them, at least she can see if she is a liar or not.

"We were there to... retrieve a package," they answer after a pause, "While I made the argument the whole debacle would not be equivalent to the effort put in, my C-  _ Luffy  _ was determined to acquire this cargo. I am unable to give you details if you are satisfied with that explanation."

Nami blinks. Really? There was actually something valuable on that pirate ship…  _ AND SHE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?! _

How can this be? She ransacked that ship top to bottom for gold and jewels and  _ nothing  _ suggested precious cargo!

She has to know now, "That is completely understandable, girlfriend!" She gives her cutest smile, "Personable information and all that but still, it must be quite a top dollar find if you were willing to board a pirate ship." Please let something slip!

Oyal shoulder tense a bit, but her face doesn’t change,  _ good poker face then _ , "I must correct your musing, while I cannot accurately say this cargo is not  _ precious _ , I can say its monetary value is rather  _ low _ ."

Nami's smile drops, "Come again?"  _ She can’t believe this _ , "So now you are telling me you boarded a  _ pirate ship _ for…  _ a memento _ ?"

Oyal pauses a bit before shrugging, "Yes, that is a good word for it. While I agree it sounds tediously illogical I have to say the outcome is far outdoing my expectations," meeting Nami this early will undoubtedly have unforeseen side effects, it may also provide to be useful. Oyal will have to run through the numbers again but they find they are in their favor this time.

Nami deflates, but at least she didn't miss out some rare treasure, "Well you're lucky those  _ pirates  _ didn't catch you,"  _ Who knows what kind of things they would do to these guys? _ Sure they were probably not that much younger than her, but she is a professional and these guys...  _ are not. _

Oyal actually has to bite back a smile, "I do not think the situation called for much concern."

Nami raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yah! Luffy took out Alvida out with only one punch!" Coby at some point started listening in on their conversation and thought best to add his input.

Nami lowers previous skeptical eyebrow in favor of just plain doubt. Sure, Avida wasn't any  _ Alrong  _ by any means, but she was still one the most wanted pirates in the East Blue. No way Mr. Noodle Arms over there could take her out, let alone in one punch.

But Luffy shrugs it off himself, "It wasn't anything Coby, trust me."

Well…  _ that wasn't what she expected _ . Maybe a little gloating or even denial but brushing it off… maybe they aren't thieves? Bounty Hunters?

Coby protests, "It wasn't just nothing Luffy! I was amazing, I didn't even think people could fly like that!"

"Yes, well you better hope she landed in the same place as last time else we are in quite a lot of trouble," Oyal adds.

Luffy cocks his head to the side, "We meet her again?"

Oyal sighs, "Yes, one time. However, it was her actions off script that make her role important.  _ Remember _ ?"

Luffy gives her that blank look of his.

"A certain  _ unpredicted someone _ ?" Oyal stresses.

"Who?" Nami asks without thinking.

Oyal should have known this would happen. They have examined her own social skills long ago and knew they were  _ lacking _ , especially in areas such as  _ 'stability _ .' There is no major knowledge to spill as this information would change little to nothing, but it is a danger all the same as Nami and Coby's reactions are unpredictable and therefore cannot be calculated. Giving them this information is pointless anyway as they have no business knowing Buggy will be a warlord at this point in time.

"That's right! He becomes a new warlord, right!" Luffy knocks his head.

_ Gods damn it, Luffy _ .

Luffy laughs, recalling the old big nose himself, "It's hilarious! A real riot!"

"Captain!" the time for caution has passed now, "This is serious, he is a huge tool that can be useful and if you compromise this meeting then we may lose a major player."

He just waves his hand, "You worry too much. It will be fine."

"I worry just the right amount for someone in this situation. You worry too little. I have to make up for your lack," Oyal reasons.

Coby's mouth hangs open throughout the whole exchange. Alvida... and a  _ warlord _ ? The thought sends shivers down his spine. She would be unstoppable if she had that kind of power, he could feel his old cowardly mannerisms start to come back, "How… how d-do you know t-that?"

Oyal calms themselves quickly, now was not the time to let their emotions run wild, "I can read the future in the stars," while demeaning to her practice, it is the most logical excuse she had conjured up. As logical as a fake excuse can get at least. A way to avoid questions further down the road is to have a reputation for being able to see into the future.

Coby looks like he was buying it, after seeing a Rubberman beat his oppressor into the sky Oyal was sure he was willing to believe anything at this point.

Nami isn’t biting though, too smart for that. Without proof of course.

"Shishishi!" Luffy doubles over, "I knew it! You are a star-magician! Shishishi"

Oyal bristles, "I am an  _ astronomer _ ," they still had their pride damn it!

"Oh, someone who makes maps!" Luffy nods.

"That's  _ cartographer _ , dumbass!" Nami yells in frustration.

Luffy stops laughing suddenly and stares at her with almost sad expression. Nami tries not to flinch away from his big bug-eyed gaze.

Then the strangest thing happened. A fond small smile broke across his face, not the stupidly big one he has been making this whole time. This one made him look older, almost sadder, "Yeah, my bad."

Ugh! Nami just can’t get a read on this guy. She just thought this guy was just some air-headed moron on the seas. Had she misread him? She just wishes he would stop making that face. It was making her chest tighten for some reason like he shouldn't look like that.  _ Ever _ . He should be one of those people who is always smiling.

Now, she is curious.

But curiosity killed the cat...

... _ but satisfaction brought it back _ , "Ne, Luffy?"

"Yeah?" that look on his face melts away. Good.

"Why are you heading to Shell Town, anyway?" She is going to steal a map of the Grand Line sure but why is he heading to a real no-name town like that?

Luffy’s smile broadens at the question, "I am meeting with my next crew member there. Maybe you have heard of him. Zoro?"

Coby's eyes widen at that, "You mean… the  _ pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro _ ?"

Luffy nods, "Yup! He is going to join my crew!"

Oyal feels… a bubbly feeling in their chest, it seemed positive. Positive is when you…  _ long  _ for the feeling, right? He makes it sound like Zoro has already agreed when Luffy hasn't even met him yet. They make a mental note to mark this feeling down later.

Nami is shocked, she had heard the name Roronoa Zoro before, never met the guy but he is well known and  _ dangerous _ . He is also a bounty hunter. Know she knows for sure these guys are bounty hunters! Is this guy… really that strong, then?

Coby stutters, "You- you mean you already know him?"

Luffy actually tilts his head, "Well, I know  _ him,  _ but he doesn't know me yet. But don't worr! He is definitely going to join my crew!"

Nami puts a hand to her face,  _ nevermind this guy is an airhead after all _ .

Coby yells at Luffy, trying to get him to rethink the whole recruit a demon like Zoro idea. Nami thought it is wise ignore them and goes back to guiding the ship.

Oyal opens their journal again, re-examining Zoro's profile. From what they can tell Zoro is one of the Monster Trio and one of the most loyal of the crew. He is known for his great strength and unshaken resolve to follow his dream for his childhood friend Kurina.

However nowhere does it state what his position was on the crew beside " _ Swordsman _ ."

_ That would be the first thing to change. _

Oyal puts a note to the side to start his Haki training immediately after recruiting him. If he was going to be the new First Mate than he must be able to match Luffy's power in order to properly serve the future King of the Pirates as the World's Greatest Swordsman.

OOO

_ “What do you mean you do not have any money?! _

"Yeah! Sorry about that, but I promise to give you lots of treasure next time we meet!"

This is a disaster. Oyal has made a  _ major  _ miscalculation in the heat of the moment. In trying to speed Nami's assistance as the time they only built themselves up for doom. Oyal tried to take responsibility for lying to Nami about payment but Luffy refused to accept that. He was use to Nami being like this… Oyal….  _ is not _ .

" _ Next time we meet? _ " Nami is ready to show this guy how much  _ she never wanted to see this dumbass again using the painful language she knew! _

-when a piece of paper is shoved in her face.

Oyal stands there in front of Luffy, arms out like the paper was a shield of some kind, "This is an I.O.U…. I….when I claimed a form of payment in our arrangement I was not specific about the details and therefore take full responsibility of my communication failings. I wish for you to take this."

Nami just stands there for a moment, looking more than ready to continue her intentions. She scans the kid in front of her, then Luffy again, her face unreadable giving nothing away. Oyal is sure that they are making another gave mistake, before Nami snatches the paper quickly from their hands.

"You're lucky I have places to be," so, clearly unhappy, Nami turns around quickly without a single look, down the street and out of sight.

Logically, Oyal knows that it was the best course of action. Confrontation was avoided and Nami took the paper making it so her presence will not be lost despite any hard feelings.

Emotionally, however, Oyal has… failed.

Not even a day into their new world and already they have made the monumental mistake of pushing away one of Luffy’s most trusted assistances! That  _ navigator  _ of their crew! How could they had miscalculated so immensely? How could they had been so… so…  _ useless _ !

Her chest…  _ hurts _ .

They taste a sourness in the back of their throat. They don’t like it. They don’t like any of this.

Coby, who was wisely standing a good couple feet away, makes his way back, "S-She seemed r-really mad."

Luffy feels his heart break at the site of Nami leaving in a huff. He doesn’t want her to get mad, it wasn't like the familiar mad were she would hit his rubbery head and it would somehow still hurt but never for long. He can tell she was more annoyed than anything, but she left so easily, leaving them like they were nothing but strangers, like they would never see each other again. He knows they will but… it hurts.

Maybe that’s why he could easily tell Oyal was having similar thoughts… but they are feeling more… guilty? What reason did they have to feel guilt?

Before Luffy can say anything Oyal faces morphs back into a blank slate, like they aren’t feeling like they ruined everything, "Which way is the base?"

Luffy perks up immediately and made a straight beeline to Zoro's presence with Oyal and Coby in tow.

"Luffy, you shouldn't see this guy,” Coby fruitlessly tries to talk sense into the unrelenting teen, "He must have been arrested for a reason!"

"Yup! But Zoro's a good guy, I can feel it!" At the sound of Zoro's name everyone in the street tenses and steps back in fear. Luffy stops his urge to roll his eyes while Coby looks on with sympathy.  _ This guy must really be monster to cause this kind of reaction. _

"Luffy maybe we should just as the Captain? I think he is called Morgan at the this base," what came next was an even stranger reaction as everyone ran away, even tripping over themselves as if the name itself will call upon the man. Coby look around in confusion. He understands why Zoro would be feared, but why the Marine Captain?

Luffy looks on knowing, "He must have done something bad." Yeah, terrorizing civilians and public executions would probably fall under the 'bad' category.

Coby's jaw drops at the mere thought of a marine doing wrong, "That's impossible!"

The Marines and the World Government. They were under new names but Oyal still recognizes  the foul play anywhere.  _ That group,  _ **_that crew_ ** _ , that caused nothing but pain and utter destruction to everything Oyal ever knew and love. _

_ This feeling… _ it has been so long, but they knew it well. One of the last feelings they felt before the years of apathy took over.

**_Rage_ ** .

_ No, now was the time _ , "Coby," he flinches at the steel in their voice. They forced themselves to calm down, "I know you think the Marines are just, but that does not make a just man. Every individual is capable of erring and are able to do horrible things," her voice is cold and unmoving, "A man in such a _ high position  _ can really _ abuse  _ his power, don't think _ anything _ is out of that reason of possibility."

Coby wants to refute, but she has a point. As much as he hates the thought that a Marine could abuse his power  _ but still _ ! There is no way that someone of such a high position and in charge of so many people would be evil, right?

Luffy hates how Coby was going to have to face the truth, not all pirates are evil and not all marines are good. There is no black and white thinking in the real world. You can only judge someone as an individual rather what side they are on.

They reach the marine base in no time, looking over the entire town menacingly. And uglyingly.

"Wow, this is the base," Coby looks up in wonder, this was everything he has always wanted. He could apply here, start working his way up and… and…  _ become an Admiral one day _ .

But now, now he will have to say goodbye to Luffy, the only one to ever believe in his dream. They have only known each other for such a short time, but Luffy has made such an impact in his life! He is willing to fight -  _ no _ , to  _ die  _ for his dream. That is how he was going to live from now on!

"Luffy, I-  _ LUFFY GET DOWN FROM THERE _ !"

Luffy is too busy for goodbyes as he is currently climbing a wall. Not just climbing, he jumps over it out of sight leaving an indifferent Oyal and a gaping Coby starting at where he once was.

"Well, there he goes," Oyal says in a bored tone.

Coby picks his jaw off the floor, "Luffy! There is  _ no way _ they would keep someone that dangerous outside-"

"Found him~!" Luffy sings over the wall.

"Huh?" Coby leaps on the wall, peering over in disbelief. There is no way Luffy could just find this guy like that!

But found he is.

There, in the middle of the courtyard, is a green haired man with black bandana over his head. He gives off the air of a power man who could kill without a second thought.

Luffy knows better though. He knows this man better than he knows himself. He knows that this was the guy who helped Robin move her books. Who played with Usopp and Chopper when he was feeling extra silly. Who would comfort their little reindeer doctor when he was sad or scared. Who even had a grudging respect to Sanji even they would have their funny fights. This was the man who cared more deeply and felt more than any other human Luffy had ever known.

"Hey, you. Get the hell out of here, you're an eyesore!" Zoro's voice is gruff with unused but the message was clear,  _ get lost or I will kill you _ .

Coby is practically pissing himself in fear, "Luffy! Let's go! This guy is going to kill us!"

But Luffy doesn’t move, he doesn’t even budge. He can not keep his eyes off them an in front of him, as if he would disappear right in front of him.

Zoro could  _ feel  _ this guy's stare from all the way over here and could tell it is intense. It is kinda throwing him off, sure, it was hard to keep up the imitating act going near two weeks without food, but damn if he is going to let some suicidal idiot break him.

_ Still that stare… _ It was the kind of look where you just didn't want to appear weak in front of. Why does he want to impress this guy? Just because he is gawking at him? Not even gawking, more just…  _ looking _ . Like he was something besides a picture to be put on display for all the world to see.

Like he is… a  _ person _ .

It’s been a while since someone saw something human in “The Pirate Hunter” Roronoa Zoro.

Said guy is staring at Zoro because he knows Zoro he isn’t going to kill them, hell he knows that Zoro isn’t even going to  _ hurt  _ him. The only time they have ever really fought was at Whiskey Peak and that was because he was being a dumbass. No, Luffy knows this was not his Zoro, not the one who would give his life to him ( _ yes he found out eventually Zoro, you self-sacrificing asshole _ ), not the one who can cut ships like butter, or the one who can drink seventeen barrels of booze without flinching, but he is still  _ Zoro _ .

A silence falls upon the courtyard. For just a moment there is only the two of them. Pirate Hunter and Pirate King. Two predators staring each other down, neither one backing down, blocking out the rest of the world.

Coby dares not speak a word, he doesn’t understand what was going on but he fears to break such intense silence.

No, what breaks the silence was a little tap of a ladder and a little girl climbing it.

Coby goes fanatic as she jumped over the wall, "Wait! Little girl!"  _ what is with these people and jumping to the killer _ , "WHY ARE YOU HELPING?" he turns to the accomplish.

Oyal, who was holding the ladder, answers, "It was the most logical course of action," in the most deadpan tone they can muster.

"What is  _ LOGICAL  _ about sending a little girl to her death?!"

"Zoro won’t hurt her," Luffy says the declaration with such conviction that Coby almost believes him for a second.  _ Almost _ .

Rika walks to Zoro fearlessly, "Big Brother! You must be hungry so I have some riceballs for you?" she holds out two very nice looking riceballs in front of a tied up Zoro.

"What is with all you idiots bothering me today," a whole month of silence and now there is a party, "Get out. I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything! Here! It's my first time," Rika isn’t deterred.

"I'm not hungry."

"I put my heart into them!"

"I don't like rice ball!" well, now he is just sounding childish. Even Luffy knows they are his favorite, "Go away! I might kill you!"

But the one cannot out-child a child in stubbornness as the girl, while disheartened, refuses to leave.

"Roronoa Zoro!"

The call came from another figure from the base, Some….  _ Male _ ? Yeah, I think that is a male with blonde hair and too much…  _ everything  _ can into the yard with two marines from behind.

Coby relaxes a little at the sight, "He must be a naval officer. Thank goodness the girl is safe now."

Oyal shakes their head, "Negative," It is not that they did not know of his future. They are now around chapter 500, going through the Thriller Bark time period, and is completely aware of their history. Strangely enough in Luffy's contract seems to involve… excessive memories of events that Luffy should have  _ no way of knowing _ . Yet there are single pages of characters he never even sees again. It was as  _ fascinating  _ as it was  _ disturbing _ .

It could imply that Luffy has a subtle omnipotent knowledge of  _ everyone  _ he has ever encounter…

Or it could just be some bullshit loophole even Oyal could not have accounted for when drafting their contract.

Seriously, they wrote that damn contract word by word, how are they missing all these loopholes?

Either way the irony of Helmeppo and Coby's relationship is not lost upon them. A strong bond will form between these two people yet their first meeting was one pointing a gun at the other's head. It was only through hard work and Coby's spirit Helmeppo was able to become a better person form...  _ that _ .

Luffy grimaces at the sight of Helmeppo, he knew the guy was bad at first but... he forgot he was this  _ bad _ . Like  _ noble  _ bad.

_ Time and Grandpa’s fist really do change people, huh? _

"You with the hat," Oh, Sea Kings, he even  _ sounds  _ like an ass, "Do you have a death wish? You are trespassing on private property. The penalty is death you know."

Luffy shrugs his shoulders, "Okay,"

Helmeppo’s eye twitch at the lackluster response, "Do you know who my father is?! Are you trying to disobey me?"

Rika runs behind Luffy out of fear of facing Captain Morgan’s son, she didn't want to get Big Brother in trouble.

Helmeppo continues with his temper-tantrum, "I'll have you killed right here right now for that kind of attitude! Guards! Throw both of them out!" he gestures to the two very uncomfortable guards behind him.

Luffy gives a too wide grin instead.

"Shit," Oyal calmly curses.

Coby nods, understanding her plight. While both of them had only known Luffy for about two days, they both have a shared understanding of Luffy. Luffy is not as dumb as people would think. Oh sure, he is an idiot, but he is not dumb…

Oyal has seen him in his element throughout his comic contract. When it comes to trickery, tactics, and basic math he seems to be a fool. While in other cases like battles, emotions, and people he is arguably a genesis. And then there are things like  _ social cues  _ where most people assume his moronic nature. It is not that he does not  _ understand  _ social cues, it is that decides to completely  _ not give a shit _ .

There is a fine line between  _ not knowing _ and  _ not caring _ . And he just happens to _ cross  _ that line _ every single day. _

Helmeppo and guards' bodies break out into a cold sweat at Luffy's predatory grin, "Oh, I know who you dad is. In fact, why don't you go get him so he can deal with me himself."

He takes one step towards them. Helmeppo and guards take one step back.

" _ Now _ ."

And with that final say, Helmeppo proves how he has some hope in the marines as he sprints faster than either guard all the way back to the base.

Luffy feels a little smug, usually he wouldn't bother to intimate people, letting his actions do the talking, but it does have its perks sometimes…

" _ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING _ ?"

...that is until a pissed off Zoro reminds Luffy why he was here in the first place.

"Right!" it was time he made his move.

"You!" he points to the little girl still hiding behind him.

" _ DON'T IGNORE ME _ ."

Luffy ignores Zoro. He bends down to Rika's level, looking her dead in the eye, "I am going to need your riceballs. I promise I will make him eat them, he can just be stubborn sometimes."

Rika pauses for only a moment before returning Luffy's smile, "Okay!" and gladly gives Luffy the riceballs, "Thank you so much for feeding big brother!"

"Eh, no trouble. Now get going before that dumb old Morgan comes," he shoos her away.

Rika nods making her way back. She stops half way looking back, "Are you going to be okay?" she calls back.

"Don't worry, I'm going to kick his ass!" Luffy reassures her confidently.

_ That was enough for Rika _ , had it been anyone else she would have doubted but this time she has a good feeling about this guy, "Okay!"

Coby leans over to grab her, pulling her up, "What is he going to do?" He isn’t sure if he was asking anyone really or just asking in general.

Oyal takes one last look at their captain, "He is going to talk to him of course," they turn to the little girl, "Uh…” Can they… Are they allowed to call her by her first name? They have been kinda dancing around calling Coby by his first name. Is that rude? “...we must hurry and take this girl home. Captain and Roronoa have things to discuss in private."

Coby looks back as well before nodding, "Right," almost seeing her plight he adds, “And you can call me Coby, you know,” as he starts guiding the girl away from the wall. Despite the dangers of leaving Luffy to his own devices, getting the girl back home safely was what was important as well. And so they both left the two to their…  _ conversation _ .

Oyal feels blood rush to their face and their nerves tingle… this was like  _ guilt  _ but… lesser…  _ embarrassment _ , perhaps? They don’t like it.

With the peanut gallery gone, Luffy takes in the state of Zoro. It was kinda funny to see Zoro in this position again. Not funny  _ 'haha'  _ but more funny ironic. The man who will take down armies with a single sword slice was being held back by nothing but wood and some rope.  _ Heheh, okay it is a little funny ‘haha’ _ . Sanji would be having a fit at the sight though, to got almost a month without eating, even with his dislike of Zoro he was nakama and he would never let anyone go hungry.

" _ You… _ " Zoro, on the other hand, was  _ fucking livid _ , "... _ complete DUMBASS _ !" He shouldn't be making threats tied up and weak but he didn't give two shits. He was not letting some punk come here and meddle in his business and just get away with it," I ONLY HAD TEN DAYS LEFT UNTIL YOU OPENED YOUR DAMN MOUTH! WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES I AM GOING TO KILL Y-!"

Luffy shoves a riceball in his mouth, promptly shutting him up, "Hey, join my crew."

Zoro forces himself to swallow the too sweet riceball, half out of hungry, half out of telling this kid off, "You little-" only for the second riceball to be forced his in mouth.

Luffy waves his hand, "Hey, hey, don't be mad. Enjoy the riceballs."

As much he hates agreeing with this brat, he doesn’t have enough energy to disagree. He chews the sugar riceball this time. He is pretty sure it is supposed to be gross but hey starvation is the best spice and right now it was the best thing he has ever eaten.

So with one last swallow, he calms down… a little, "Piss off."

"Come on, you didn't even think about it. Join my pirate crew," Luffy practically whines.

"Pirate?" Zoro wasn’t expecting that, "Okay, now I thought about.  _ Hell no. _ I'm not becoming a damn crook."

"Says the man tried to a pole in a Marine base," Luffy points out.

Zoro sniffs, "I am here because I choose to be, I don't care what anyone says about me. I haven't done one thing that I regret in the past and that will stay the same for the future," he gives a grin that nearly slips his face.

Luffy returns the grin two for two, "Well, I'm going to be King od the Pirates and I am going to need a great swordsman to do that."

Zoro… had to process that.  _ King of the Pirates? _ If Zoro hadn't just eaten he was sure he had gone delirious by now, "The hell you talking about? What does that have to do with me?" This guy could aim for whatever he wants, it was none of Zoro's business, but he wasn't going to be changing his plans for anyone. He had his own dream to go after.

"Because the Pirate King needs the World's Greatest Swordsman at his side," Luffy explains like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Which in retrospect, it is.

Zoro stiffs, as rigid as the pole behind him, "...  _ how did you know about my dream _ ?"

"Kinda obvious, duh?" Luffy is making this up as he went, "A wandering swordsman going around cutting down wanted criminals at random but doesn't join the marines, parties, or any group, an odd man out. Shishishi! Just like Mihawk!"

Zoro eyes widen, "You know Mihawk?"  _ How the hell this shrimp was able to meet Mihawk?! _

Luffy shrugs a bit, "Never talked to him face to face but I have seen him in action,” a little too close for his taste, “A real loner type, has a coffin ship made for only one so no one could even ride with him. Really dramatic, like a vampire," Luffy put his fingers under his mouth like fangs to show his point.

Zoro was not amused, which just makes Luffy laugh.

Luffy continues on causally, "But you are nowhere near Mihawk's level.  _ And you won't be at this rate _ ."

Zoro flinches, " _ Bastard- _ "

"Don't get me wrong you are easily the strongest guy here, maybe in all of the East Blue, but that's nothing compared the Grand Line," Luffy's smile vanished and he grew serious, "Can you cut steel? Can you cut a ship in half? Can you cut air?"

"Of course not! That's impossible!" He doesn’t know what this guy is going on about but it’s pissing him off.

Luffy's grave expression does not change, "Zoro, that is the  _ bare minimum _ to be on the Grand Line."

Zoro feels his body fill with dread. He has no reason to believe this guy, but... cutting a ship? Cutting steel? Cutting  _ air _ ? They all sound insane but… it sounded like an insane that only the  _ greatest  _ could do.

Was he really that weak? Was he really that far behind? Just how big was the world really where people like that could commit those feats?

_ But more importantly, how can he get stronger? _

"If you don't believe me," Luffy breaks Zoro's thoughts, "you can try it yourself, I know Mihawk is coming around here soon and I kinda planned to meet up with him," Planned. Fated chance that he is aware of. It is nearly the same thing if you know about it the second time, right?

Zoro sees where this is going, "Tch, you are really twisting my arm here…"

Luffy hums in understanding, "I don't care. You are going to join my crew."

"Don't decide for yourself!"

Luffy just laughs, "Shishishi! Too late!"

Zoro can feel a headache coming on, until a thought enters his mind, "Hey, tell the girl the riceballs were really good."

Luffy gives a soft smiled at that, "Consider it done."

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors throughout this. I am trying to get a Beta reader and it a lot harder than I thought it would be. 
> 
> On that note I by now you would have noticed this is a Manga!Luffy in Anime!One Piece now. I have plans to include all filler and try to make it... delightful. If there are any more moments in the anime that I missed or that you love and would like to see please feel free to inform me on this. 
> 
> I also plan on movies and games so again if there is anything that I could miss or you feel should be highlighted let me know. Reviews and feedback are always welcomed.


	4. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass kicking time

**MORGAN**

 

OOO

 

_ The girl is holding Oyal's hand. _   
  
This is…  _ troublesome _ . They are certain this "hand holding" is the cause of this new emotion. It made their stomach feel like there was a weight and their hands sweaty. They are not sure if this good or bad.

They have never held a hand before. At least they don’t think so,  _ they would have remembered such a feat, right? _ Yes, they would have.

Coby thankfully took over in the talking department, engaging in little small talk like 'where she lived' and 'if she was okay.'

Oyal  _ should  _ be contributing to that conversation. Coby was easily getting information out of this child and yet they can't even think of an opening... how is Coby doing it? Just...  _ talking  _ to someone he had just met,  _ making connections _ .

Did  _ they  _ have a connection with Coby? When did that form? He did say they can address him by name. Probably due to Luffy no doubt. What about Nami? In that case, Nami was the first to interact with them. Should they just  _ wait  _ to be interact with?

Yes, it would be best not to intervene and instead observe them interacting, perhaps learn from their interactions and use them in future situations…  _ but the child still has not let go of their hand. _

Should they…  _ pull away _ ? No, that would make it more awkward, best to let Rika chose when to let go. How long were you supposed to hold someone's hand? Are they doing it wrong? Is their hand too sweaty? Why couldn't she just hold Coby's hand and spare them from this?

_ Why do they care? _

No, the real question is  _ when did they start caring? _ On Raftel, they were perfectly able to approach Luffy... then again they had  _ two decades _ to think of what they wanted to say and mentally prepare themselves.  _ That was not the case now. _

Now everything is…  _ alive _ .

Constantly moving, breathing,  _ acting _ . Things happening that were out of their control. That woman over there hanging her clothes had a 97% chance of drying them, that man selling fruits has a 67% chance of success with that sales pitch, those kids playing tag, the girl has an 81% of catching the boy.

So many variables to account for, but  _ everything keeps changing _ . 56% of rain, 67% chance of that dog barking at them, 39% chance of that food getting stolen, 57% 34% 19% 65% 47% 31% 65% 38% 06% 75% 18% 04% 36% 78% 10% 58% 30% 16% 75% 83% 40% 76% 13% 45% 67% 89% 87% 65% 43% 23% and so on.

Luffy was usually there to distract them from all these variables, but he is  _ not  _ here. Their senses were on overload, the smell of fish, the sun shining, the sound of people talking,  _ yelling _ .

_ They hate yelling. _

_ Too loud. _

Everything keeps moving too fast and it had  _ no rhyme or reason _ and… and…  _ they can't breathe… _

If everyone... could just...  _ stop... to let them... think… _

What are the chances of things being real? What if they finally lost it and all of this was just  _ made up in their head? _ What are the chances of Monkey D. Luffy making to Raftel and denying the One Piece?  _ What are the chances of them being alive? What are- _

Hand.

The girl-  _ Rika  _ squeezes their hand.  _ Their hand _ . That is connected to the child. Who  _ is  _ real.  _ This is real. _ THey can trust their senses. Does the child know? Did she sense their panic?  _ Panic _ ? This is panic. Right. They hves to  _ un-panic _ themselves. They has to focus their scenes. Just on the hand.  _ That is real. They are real.  _ They are real and they are here and this is proof. They can still  _ feel _ .

_ Yes, feel. _ That is also  _ his  _ fault. Centuries of apathy breaking down within a day. Now they are feeling again. That is…  _ good _ ? Mostly likely. As…  _ inconvenient  _ as feelings are they still seem to be…  _ necessary  _ to function. As a person. A person interacting with other people.

Oh, there are at Rika's place.

Coby is to receive the story from Rika here. That is what they were talking about now apparently, with Helmeppo and his dog and Zoro killing it and all. He is to be imprisoned for thirty days otherwise he would have execute Rika and her mother and Zoro accepted the offer.

Coby is lost in thought,  _ that is not how a marine should act, _ not by his watch anyway, and Zoro... "I guess he really isn't as evil as everyone says he is."

Rika pouts, " _ He's not _ ! The only bad guy is Captain Morgan, you'll get executed if you disobey him, so everyone is afraid of him," Rika starts to tear up a bit, "It's my fault he was put in here. It's my fault! It's been twenty days and… and I don't know how to help him but make stupid riceballs."

There is a sharp pain in Oyal's chest.  _ They have been injured _ ! No, wait, there is no wound... is this...  _ another emotion? _

They... especially doesn't like it. It must be a reaction to something. That something being in this conversation, what was Rika saying? The Marines? Riceballs? No... it must be something new... the most logical thing was Rika herself... Rika is...  _ upset _ . Yes! Rika is upset!

That is wrong.  _ Rika being sad is wrong _ . Oyal will have to figure out why later but right now they need to un-sadden Rika.  _ Reassurance _ ! Rika needs reassurance.

Oyal opens their mouth only to  _ regret it immediately, _ "He ate... them," Oh, stars... they sound so...  _ idiotic _ ...

But Rika looks at them with wide, wet eyes. Oyal barely manages to hold back the flinch of having someone look directly at them in this state, but they preserve nonetheless, "Roronoa said they were very good and thank you very much," at least that was Zoro's response the first time Luffy fed him, there was a 94% chance that he would say the same thing. She was happy the first time when Luffy told her…

Rika's eyes stop watering, "Really? How do you now, Big Sister?"

Sister? They… don’t share the same parents… by any means. No, focus, answer the question, "I can predict future through the stars," A degrading way to look at their craft, it is the best explanation they can give.

Coby let his initial shock brush off that Oyal is a girl. He didn’t want to assume but… Coby tilts his head, "But… uh… isn't it daytime?"

"... I did my calculations last night," they monotony offered.

Coby doesn't know about that. Luffy seems to trust her predictions and while Luffy isn't the most tactile person, he does have a good sense for people. But predicting someone role in the future seems more like with Alvida and a warlord seemed more...  _ fortune telly? _ He doesn't know! But the stars saying Roronoa Zoro ate and enjoyed Rika's riceballs was pushing it.

Rika doesn't seem doubtful in the least, if anything she seems even excited about the idea, "Like a witch!"

Oyal lets facts speak for itself, saying facts is easy, answering questions is easy, it is  _ talking  _ that was hard, "Not like a witch,  _ astronomor _ . Stars, planets, and space itself can be carefully calculated throughout years of study and observation."

The best way to explain it to show Rika what they are talking about. Sadly, Rika has still not let go of their hand and Oyal refuses to be the one to break if it was to make the situation uncomfortable. So Oyal turns the palm of their other hand into paper to show a few of her diagrams.

Rika eyes widen at the sight of the pages, "Cool!"

" _ WHEN WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO THAT?" _ Coby asks a little more surprised.

Oh right, he never knew, "I have a devil fruit as well. The Paper Paper Fruit that always me to make paper from my body," they calmly tell to Coby, easily turning their attention back to Rika, "Look at these pictures and what do you see?"

She flips to some of her first pages they drew, "Um… circles and lots of dots."

Oyal nods, "Exactly, but while they may seem out of order and at random each one has a proper place and has a meticulous pattern to follow." After… well after the  _ Genocide _ , the only thing left on that island was the One Piece and themself. There was nothing left, no people, no culture, no…  _ life _ . The only thing that was there was them and the sky. It started off simple enough. To keep themself from going insane from the silence, they started counting the stars.

Counting every.  _ Single _ . One.

That is till that  _ man  _ came to them and…  _ persuaded  _ them to keep on trying.

Then Luffy came and now these emotions are coming back and everything is still going _ too fast _ for their liking.

So having people Astronomy get confused with Astrology does cause some…  _ discomfort  _ on their part.

"Planets and stars have an orbit they must follow," they are  _ grossly  _ oversimplifying this, "I have documented and recorded this pattern for quite some time. I must admit finding the understanding within the stars is… a  _ different  _ angle for me but I know the language inside and out," they close their hand into a fist, returning it back to normal, "So while the stars did not say 'Zoro will enjoy Rika's riceballs,' I can say that a man who has not eaten in twenty days will have a 98% chance of enjoying any food given to him."

Rika's eyes sparkle at the new information, "Cool!" she squeezes their hand again which is becoming more and more sweaty and gross, "So he ate it and like it! That's great!" she is touched by that.

Oyal is forced to feel that warmth in their chest again. Logically, they know they will eventually get used to feeling this much again, but that does not mean they  _ enjoys  _ the process.

They recall exactly when it happened, now that they looks back on it. When Luffy first caught them off guard on Raftel.  _ Confusion _ . When they escaped.  _ Joy _ . When he left.  _ Fear _ . When he came back.  _ Annoyance _ . Nami coming aboard.  _ Surprise _ . When they are the one to mess up their interaction…  _ Disgrace _ . And now…  _ Fondness… _

Too many emotions for one day if you ask them.

"But isn't that like magic?"

Oyal  _ slowly  _ turns their head to a soon to be regretful boy, "I-I mean, studying something for a long time and then using to for thing like fortune telling… isn't that like a... a  _ magiain _ ?"

Actually, they did have another emotion today didn't they? Oh yes, how could they forget about  _ Rage _ .

" _ No _ ."

"Understood, forgive me," Coby bows quickly.

Rika laughs, "You guys are so silly! Big Sis isn't a magician..."

_ Thank you. _

"...she's a  _ Magic-Girl!" _

….huh, here Oyal was complaining about feeling  _ too much _ and now they  _ can't feel anything at all. _ Like a candlestick that has gone out after using up all their wax. Just… nothing. But  _ betrayal _ .

Coby straightens up and scratched the back of his head at the comment at the dejected looking Oyal. When Rika put it like that he realized how silly he sounded.  _ Magic _ ? Sure there might be devil fruits, sea kings, and impossibly strong teens in this world but magic? Now that's pushing it.

_ CRASH _

Before any more talk about magic could continue there was a break inside the building behind them. Rika notices that it was coming from a restaurant.  _ Her mother's _ restaurant to be precise.

"Mom!" Rika runs inside seeing her mother looking fearfully at Helmeppo who is looking a little worse for wear than usual.

"It's fine Rika, stay where you are," Ririka tries to reassure her daughter.

" _ Stupid dad… can't even…!" _ he plops into a chair, " _ Crazy old man… I'm not some… _ " he shakes his head, "Hey! Get me some wine here,  _ now _ !"

Rika's mom leaves quickly to get drinks for the Captain's son. The sooner she got him his drinks to sooner he would leave.

Oyal and Coby follow inside silently, taking a seat to the side. Coby doesn't want to start an argument but he doesn't want to leave Rika by herself as she went to help her mother.

Oyal thought it best to keep their distance as well. Rika and her mom should be fine; they doubt that Helmeppo will cause any more trouble to the family, but it is hard to tell in the state he is in. He must have spoken to his father about Luffy early earlier... only to be rejected. He may be an arrogant, obnoxious, lazy fool, but he is not  _ evil _ .

That side of him will be nurtured after he got the shit beaten out of him every day by Garp alongside his suffer-buddy, Coby. They wonder if there was a way to document his change. It is quite an interesting transformation from…  _ that  _ to a decent human being.

Helmeppo grabs the bottle the Ririka brings to him and took a big swing, " _ Power _ he says... I'll show him!" another careless swing, "I've decided...  _ to execute Zoro tomorrow! _ Yeah, look forward to it everyone!"

Oyal knows he isn't serious, the man could hardly stand the sight of blood let along draw it. There is a high chance he is joking, even back then. They know that he will never get the chance to initiate the execution, knows that he will not get the chance to fall down a path he could never come back from. They  _ know  _ this… and yet… why do they feel like...?

It is illogical of course.

That  _ Roronoa Zoro  _ created an emotional response out of them.

… they haven’t even spoken to the man...

In fact, Zoro  _ is  _ illogical.

Zoro seems to be one of the most devoted Straw Hats to Luffy, yet he only agreed to follow Luffy was because of Luffy saving Zoro from execution. It was built on the mutual agreement that Luffy would stay out of Zoro's way during his pursuit of world's greatest swordsman.

They could not calculate if Zoro is a man of  _ simple logical _ or a man driven by  _ simple emotion. _

Either way, he is a simple man, he knew what he wanted and was willing to do anything to get it.

They know many things about this man yet not enough. They know about his smile even if she has never seen it. Knows his laugh if they never heard it. They know his past and what he does in the future. They know about his values, morals, and beliefs yet they don’t know how he acts on them.

They know the only time Zoro had cried is when Kuina died and he promises to Luffy that he would never lose again.

And right now, they know this is when Luffy  _ punches  _ that guy in the  _ face _ .

Helmeppo drowns another gulp of wine... why is he even bothering with the glass, "The idiot will make a good example to the rest of this town. Can't believe he believed that stupid bet…"

Coby is literally shaking next to them, no doubt having similar thoughts, " _ Doesn't he have any honor?" _ Oyal is actually surprised by this reaction, they must have miscalculated how much Luffy had changed him.

But still… there is no advantage in getting involved. Nothing be gained. He will learn his lesson sooner or later. The only thing they will get out of this was a pissed off Helmeppo and a bruised hand. Coby would learn his lesson when Luffy takes of Captain Morgan. Chances are more in the favor if they do nothing then would just here longer and stay out of Luffy's way.

"Hey, lady!" He is starting to slur, the alcohol finally taking its desired effect, "Hurry it up, put that kid to work if you aren't moving," he throws the bottle on the floor, just a little too close to Rika.

You know what… who are they to take a chance?

They calmly get up, ignoring the look of confusion Coby gives them, and makes their way over to the tipsy man.

Just to _ cold-cock  _ the bastard in the  _ fucking face _ .

It is hardly a punch. He only falls out of his chair, and compared to the first time with Luffy making him fly through the wall it is pretty pathetic. They can't find it in themselves to be disappointed though, that would be illogical.

"Oyal!" Coby grabs their arm even though they aren’t making any more movements.  _ What is she thinking? _ He thought that out of Luffy and her,  _ she was the calm one _ , but this...?!

He is mad too. Livid. This guy was soiling the good name of the Marines but he still is one. And to be an enemy of the Marines is… never good.

"What are you doing?!" Helmeppo grabs his cheek, "I'm the son of Captain Morgan! I'll have you executed too!" He can't believe it, that someone actually  _ hit him. _

"Have you no _honor_? No _pride_?" _Useless concepts._ Oyal's voice is ice cold. They try to remember what Luffy said in this case but their mind is drawing a blank. In the back of their head their voice was telling them this is all useless and unreasonable but… all they can think about is how this _fucking_ ** _crew_** is still _right in front of her_ and _still_ ** _hurting_** _others._

It doesn't matter if it 800 years or a thousand.  **_Nothing ever changes_ ** _.  _

_ What matter is  _ **_now_ ** , "You uttler  _ microorganism _ , leeching off the strength of your father. Just like the rest of them. Are you so  _ weak  _ you can't stand on your own?"

It got the reaction they want as Helmeppo flinches at their words.  _ Good _ . They should hurt him. They  _ want  _ to hurt him. He should know how utterly  _ weak  _ he is. It will help him grow stronger. Logically.

"Y-You'll regret hitting me!" he tried to make his voice firm but it only came out as uncertain.

"Your right," Oyal's voice turns softer, "It's  _ meaningless  _ to hit people like  _ you _ ."

That stuck the final cord as Helmeppo. He ran out of the restaurant on quick feet, probably plotting revenge or something. Oyal barely notices really. Their heart is pumping blood so loudly everything else seems fuzzy.

Coby is still holding their arm, not sure what he is even doing. They already punched him and they aren’t  making another move but... Coby has no idea what to do. He hasn't seen Oyal like this, so cold and hard, like they were made of stone.

Oyal takes a breath,  _ what in Pluto are they doing _ . They need to  _ stop _ . They need an excuse to leave, "We-  _ we should be heading back. _ Luffy should be done with his conversation by now," it was hard to tell, Luffy's contract comic is not the best when depicting time passing.

But Coby seems to agree at least, "Y-Yeah," he waves to Rika wanting to make a quick exit, "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Rika shakes her head, "Nah," making Coby's head slump. "That's was awesome, Big Sister! I'll have a table waiting for all of you after Mr. Straw Hat is done kicking Morgan's ass!"

"Rika!" Ririka grabs her shoulder, "Stop speaking that way and get away from those strangers!"

And... that was their cue to leave.

Oyal makes sure to give the best wave they could before leaving. That seemed to be important for connections.

Coby and them walk in silence for a few minutes, neither one sure what to say. Cony doesn't want to bring it up in case Oyal would get cold again. And Oyal is...  _ thinking _ .

They think their hand hurts. They think they acted rashly. They should have thought about their action. Should have listen to their reasoning and did nothing. They can’t let their emotions take over their choices again.  _ Never again. _ They can’t afford losing their concentration. They can’t afford to lose control like that again. 

They thinks it is stupid that Coby is joining  _ that crew. _ They think that he deserves better.

They think they need to stop thinking while they are ahead. 

"Coby," he flinches at their voice. Their tone is... not angry but just as hard as it was when they were talking to Helmeppo.  _ Was he going to get hit? _

But no, they gaze down at him, at least their head is turn to him, "Coby," they repeat softer this time, they are no Luffy but this will have to do, "There is only so much a person can take before they fail," … that… is not sufficient at  _ all _ .

Coby blinks, trying to figure out they meant. Did they punch Helmeppo… just to make a point? 

Oyal took out their hand, if they can’t talk they can show. 

A piece of paper appeared from their hand and started turning, clean and neat. It foldeed itself into a perfect five point star, like invisible hands were moving it. The star spun in her hand a bit, showing no imperfections or flaws. 

They crushed it in her grip. The paper was now a crumbled ball. Brocken. Ugly. 

But still a star.

It float in her hand again, still crumbled but remaking it it’s points as if trying to recapture it’s perfection like before. But it never will. Shadows of past abuse still linger on the paper. 

Oyal shakes her head thinking of a different approach, "There is no black or white in this world Coby, only battlefields of grey," they speak from experience,  _ he must learn like they had _ , "You must choose what kind of…  _ Marine  _ you want to be, you can either sit back and take the abuse or you can stand up to them," their voice gradually growing harder at the end, the end was all Luffy… but they means every word of it. 

Coby blinks at their words. It isn't that they sounded confident in what they were saying, it is that they make it sound like… like it is fact. But before he can ask anymore they were already back at the base.

"I can help you," Luffy swings his legs back and forth carelessly, "I know a thing or two that can help you take down old Hawky."

Zoro looks at the teen right in front of him. Really  _ looks  _ at him for a moment. This isn't some dumbass trying to bribe him, saying things he wants to hear… this guy…  _ is genuine. _

It is a lot to promise but then again…  _ this kid. _ He doesn't know him, but if there is one thing he knows is that he  _ likes  _ him.

_ That  _ is the problem. He has no idea who this twerp is, but this kid isn't like anyone he'd ever met before… It could have been that he is tied to a post and half dead from no food  _ but still… _

"What do you want?" Zoro isn't stupid though. He has a lot on the line and he isn't about to bet it all on a feeling.

Luffy smile lessens somewhat, but it doesn't lose its joy, it just seemed… sadder, "I want to see you fulfill your dreams. I want you the become the world's greatest swordsman. And I can promise you that you will become stronger than you could ever imagine."

Zoro stares at him bewildered. This guy… is  _ something  _ else. He doesn't know what he was but he sure is something.

"I… I'll think about it. I can't go anywhere until the end of the month anyway will I fulfilled my promise of staying here," Even though he's sure that blonde idiot went running to daddy, he is still going to keep his side of the bargain... unless he doesn't keep to his.

Luffy nods, "That's right and you're a man who always keeps his promises. Hmm…" Luffy cocks his head to the side, he actually thought that Helmeppo would be here by now, he talked to his dad… a lot earlier….

"Oyal," Luffy shouts back to the wall. Said kid pops their head from behind with Coby in tow, just now back from the restaurant, "Yes, Captain?"

Luffy waves his arm, "Get over here."

Oyal, with the help of Coby, ungracefully climbed over the wall.  _ Jeez, what's the point of this wall if anyone can just jump over it? _

Oyal and Coby make their way to the duo, Coby staying a bit behind in fear while they stand right next to their captain. They give a hidden glance to Zoro as he measures them up. They stand straighter under his gaze, "Yes, Captain?" They are not going to be... undermined by their newest crew member.

Luffy crosses his arms, pouting a bit, "Why isn't Morgo here yet? I even asked for him."

Oyal opens took the journal from her jacket pocket, flipping some pages, "If I am correct, which I am… you punching Helmeppo did not cause Morgan to come per say… rather it was because you destroyed his statue and ran-sake his base."

Stupid! They’re right! Momo didn't give two shits about his son, it was the statue! Ugh! How can forget something like that! Then again it was a  _ long  _ time ago…

Guess, they have to do things the  _ hard  _ way, or really, the  _ fun  _ way! "Well," Luffy claps his hands, "I guess I am just going to have to talk to Morgan myself,"If you can't make them come to you,  _ you  _ have to go to  _ them _ .

Zoro stares in disbelief at this guy… _ is he really going to do this? _

He points to Zoro not taking his eyes off Oyal, "I take it you got the story from Rika?"

Zoro eyes widen at that,  _ do they know? _ The girl probably told them, but he didn't expect them to find out so soon…. or ever. He doesn't regret it, obviously. He would never let some kid get killed…

Oyal nods in understanding, "Rika told us about Zoro's promise to be here after protecting her, correct," Zoro looks away,  _ damn sun was making his face red _ , "I have relaid Zoro's messenger to her that he enjoyed her riceballs greatly."

Zoro sputters, "How do you know that?" They had no way! He only told the straw hat guy!

Coby's eyes widen, at the news. He just thought they said that to make Rika feel better, but they are right?!

Oyal continues on without pause, "Luffy said he would feed you."

"Yeah, but you weren't here… at all."

"...Magic."

Zoro deadpans, "Bullshit."

"Indeed,” Oyal nods in agreement, “anyway, Helmeppo does not plan to keep said promise and planned to execute Roronoa Zoro tomorrow. He has no intention of keeping his promise."

"It's true," Coby hates to admit it but they are right. He heard it himself that Helmeppo was never planning to keep his end of the bargain from the beginning.  _ But to think that a marine would have so little honor. _ To think that this Captain Morgan has been getting away with this kind of treatment!

Luffy doesn't want to destroy Coby's dream or admiration for the Marines but he has to face reality if he is going to be the best. And the sooner, the better. He is smarter than to blindly follow the Absolute Justice but it is good that he is learning just what kind of organization he was going to be following.

"What!?  _ That bastard _ !" If he was being honest with himself Zoro should have known better. He thought he could settle this the peaceful way but to think that rat would this low. "Damn it," he mutters under his breath.

Oyal could feel that feeling again, "...If it is any help… I uh, may have punched the Captain's son…"

Luffy and Zoro both look at them in shock, Luffy only now noticing their silently bruised hand.

Luffy can't stop the smile on his way even if he tried, "Oyal..."

Oyal holds their other hand up in a stopping motion, "Please, do not."

Luffy puts a hand over his heart, "I am so proud of you right now."

"Please, don't."

_ "So proud." _

"It was the most reasonable thing to do at the given moment," They have  to explain herself, "He- He would have continued his ramblings and we do not need that right now. For the sake of future events, it is best he is here to see his father' downfall and.. and…" they are not running out of logical excuses to say. They are  _ not _ . But they did not find that their real reason was not... logical.

_ Not liking what Helmeppo was saying about Zoro. _

"Talk shit get hit right?" Luffy laughs. He could take a good guess why they did it. Actually, he already knew. He even knew why they did it better than they did.

A faint blush dusts Oyal's face,  _ damn pale skin _ , "Following that line of reasoning, it was the most logical outcome, correct."

Zoro actually laughs. It hurts and is rough but damn it was good to laugh again after a month.  _ These guys were hilarious. _

Luffy stops humiliating Oyal for a second turning to Zoro, "So that means he has your swords right?" Luffy asks to which Zoro nods, "Okay then I will just go get them, free you, and we can leave."

Luffy made it sound like a grocery list, Zoro didn't know if this guy was that strong or just an idiot. Maybe a bit of both.

"They should be in the base with Helmeppo," Zoro guesses, he was the bastard that took them in the first place after all.

Luffy nods, already stepping back, "Coby, Oyal, stay with Zoro and make sure he doesn't get killed. I'll be right back," he says, " _ Gum Gum... Rocket! _ "

Zoro like to think he had seen a lot of things today, _ but apparently not enough _ as the teen literally slingshots himself to the top of the Marine base.

He better not be hallucinating, had the heat really gotten to him?

Oyal hesitantly pats Zoro's head lightly in an attempt to comfort,  _ Coby did so with Rika _ , "It's okay you get used to it," Yeah, that's what scared him. Getting used to this madman. _ What in the hell did he get himself into? _

Coby starts on Zoro's ropes, "You don't have to be a pirate but... Luffy saved me. H-he is completely set on being the Pirate King, you know," Coby is still dead set on joining the Marines but that doesn't mean it isn't going to cheer on Luffy and his dreams,  _ he was a believer now _ , "The Marines will never let you two off so easy but if you two join forces you will definitely be able to escape this town! _ So please help Luffy escape _ ."

Zoro takes his words to heart, not really sure to make of them. This guy,  _ Luffy _ , he is something he had never seen before…  _ and he kind of wants to see some more. _

He studies the kid. They are actually a member of his crew, but they don’t show of strength like their captain did. They don’t give off….  _ anything _ , and it was kinda pissing him off, "Hey, aren't you going to help?"

Oyal looks at the other knot that is holding Zoro down. They stare at the knot with great concentration only to look away, their usually neutral face grim with a heavy burden, "...I don't know how to untie knots."

" _ JUST HELP _ !"

On the roof of a Marine base, Luffy hangs to the side of the building, taking a quick look over the edge. To an outsider he would look like someone hanging onto dear life but really he is just taking his time viewing his audience. He finds exactly what he was hoping for.

A couple of marines. An ugly as sin statue of very ugly man. Said ugly Man.  _ And a very open opportunity to make a huge mess. _

"Now hear this!" A very ugly man shouts, "I outrank all of you! That means I'm the highest commander of this base!  _ That means I'm the best _ ! I cannot be wrong in any way! Do you agree?" He waves his ax hand menacing in the air.

"Yes, sir!" "That's right, sir!" Every marine shouts without a hint of dignity. Wow, this was the best of the best? Sure, Luffy had a low opinion of Marines but  _ come on… _

Morgan continues, "See here! This statue took a lot of time to make it," he points to it, "It stands for my _ unquestionable power _ ! Make it stand up! In the highest place of this base!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a bad father," a certain someone spoke up. The Marines looked up to see a certain Straw Hat figure standing on the statute. _ When did he get there? _

"What are you doing, foolish commoner?!" yells Morgan, point his ax-hand, "You dare disrespect me with your  _ backtalk _ ?"

Luffy's grin turned mischievous, "Oh no, I would never disrespect you with back talk," He lifts his fist in the air, "I would disrespect you with a  _ much  _ more obvious action."

He lifts his fist high into the air...  _ dramatic pause… _ and hits the statute straight on the head that should have broken a person's hand instantly!

_ CR-ACK! _

To everyone's surprise instead of his fist breaking it was the  _ statue  _ that was falling apart. The crack came right down the middle. It was such a shock that the Marines lost their grip on the ropes, letting the top half of the statue fall right off the roof, while the bottom just crumpled right in front of them.

A silence hung in the air, stopping time the destruction just witnessed took place in less than ten seconds started to sink in. The straw hat boy stood there with a large grin holding up his ear waiting for something…

_ CRASH! _

That something being the sound of the top half of the statue hitting the ground floor, breaking every one of the spell…

" _ GET HIM _ !" Morgan yells in anger, " _ SEIZE HIM SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF _ !"

"YES, SIR!" The Marines drop what they were doing and ran after Luffy but it is too late, he was already running away laughing his ass off.

It took less than a minute for Luffy to find Helmeppo’s Room. He doesn't really remember where it was, more he just kinda lets his body just move in what felt right. It is even unlocked and he just slips right in.

Luffy may not be an expert in decor but he could tell that this room was  _ tacky _ .

In the corner was Zoro's swords lying innocently enough to the side where he picks them up…

...and just now noticing the tear-stained Helmeppo on the other side of the room... who had been there the whole time…

They two just stare at each other….

And stare…

And stare…

And stare….

...till Luffy grabs Helmeppo and  _ throws him out the window. _

On the other side, the marines were already surrounding them. Coby is trying and  _ failing  _ to untie Zoro with increase distress, but they aren’t sure how to comfort the poor boy. _ Perhaps another pat? _

Zoro is silently panicking himself, something Oyal rarely sees in Luffy's memories. Zoro can't die here, he still has things to settle. Because he made a promise.  _ To her. To Kuina. _ Though how did Luffy know he was having flashbacks to his childhood friend right now?  _ Another mystery… _

Oyal is the only one to take notice of the broken window and silently screaming blonde who hit the bottom with a dull thud.

Oyal lifts their gaze…  _ right at Luffy. _

He smiles giving them a happy wave.

They don’t wave back.

He grabs the sides of the window frame and stretches back, " _ Gum gum… _ ."

...just to take off, " _ ROCKET _ !"

" _ FIRE _ !" Morgan shouts simultaneously. All the men fire their guns out of fear at the three poor, defenseless, teens!

_ "LUFFY, NO!" _

_ "YOU!" _

_ "STRAW HAT BOY!" _

"You said you would stop with the dramatic entrances."

Luffy has to say that was his best landing yet!

The bullets bounce effortlessly off the teen's body causing every marine to fall on their ass in fear.

And it was at that moment Zoro knew…  _ he had gone mad… _

Luffy just laughs, "SHISHISHISHI! I'm a Rubberman, remember, I can't get hurt," He turns to Oyal, "Come on, that was just perfect timing, not my fault."

Oyal doesn't believe him for a second, "Doubt."

Luffy shrugs, not really caring. He wants to talk to Zoro right now.  _ Uninterrupted _ .

He gives a dark look to the Marines, he is still not in full control of his Conqueror's Haki but he does increase his presence. He doesn't want to make them pass out but he doesn't want to bother with them either, " _ Back off _ ."

The Marines start to sweat at the simple  _ yet very powerful _ command, but if anything it makes their captain even more pissed off that his men feared this brat  _ more than him _ .

He takes one of Zoro's nameless swords and slices through his ropes.

Zoro stands up, not caring if his back is killing him for being in the same position for twenty days. He can  _ feel  _ the powerful aura coming off the teen, it is more than impressing…  _ it is inspiring _ . He only said one word to the marines and even they understood that kind of power.

Morgan isn't having any of this shit, "Anyone who's scared of this brat, shoot himself now!  _ THAT'S AN ORDER _ !"

The Marines seem completely lost to what they are supposed to do. The problem is telling who they are afraid of more. They are terrified of what Morgan will do to them if they don't obey, but on the other hand, they  _ really  _ don't want to risk moving with Luffy's silent threat hanging over their heads.

But more than anything, the subordinates are not filled with fear at Captain Morgan's command.

Their eyes are filled with something other than fear…  _ hatred _ .

There is only so much force a star can take before it explodes.

Oyal smirks a bit at that, "It seems you are very unpopular here," they wonder how much of Morgan  _ actually  _ came from his own identity and how much was influenced by Jango when he was hypnotized. Probably very little, you can hypnotize someone, but you can't change who they are.  _ Kindred spirits to be sure. _

Morgan pushes past his soldiers, he will execute them himself later. Right now, all that mattered is killing that no name Straw Hat commoner who dares defy his absolute justice, _ his absolute strength! _

He lifts his ax high in the air, ready to smash to brat's head in two!

…Only to be stopped by Roronoa Zoro's sword.

Zoro stands there single sword in the air, eyes covered, and not a single regret on his face. He has weighed his options, he has made his choices and has come to a simple conclusion.

“What are you doing Bounty Hunter?” Morgan grunts, trying and failing to break his hold, “Are you mad?”

He has gone mad alright…  _ mad enough to follow this madman into hell. _

Zoro looks Luffy right in the eye, "Today I officially become a criminal, having fought the Marines. So I will become a pirate… that I can promise you," he narrows his eyes and glares at his new captain as he adds, "But I want you to know one thing! While I'm with you, the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my own ambitions!"

Luffy feels both joy and sadness at the promise. Zoro said this the first time too. But now it is different. It was sometime throughout their adventures and their travels, he doesn't know when and he doesn't care, but  _ something changed _ . They went from a crew all going after their dreams into... a family with a common goal. Zoro and all his crew found something more important than their own dreams.  _ Each other _ .

Their dreams were not for themselves but for everyone on that ship. His crew's dreams where his dreams and his was theirs. He didn't know if he could get that relationship back this time... but all he does is nod, "I understand."

Zoro doesn't let up, "If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, I then want you to accept responsibly. After which you get to apologize to me at the end of a sword."

Zoro doesn't care if his demands are outrageous, they were few and true. He traveled half the world in hope to find the right guy and beat him in a duel. This guy…  _ Monkey D. Luffy _ promises him many things, things that will help no doubt, but not for one second is this guy going to get in his way.

Oyal  _ doubts _ . If given the chance would have Zoro left the crew? Would he still hold true to these words? Or will his goal change somewhere along the way? Hard to tell.

Luffy understands perfectly though. Zoro searched his whole life in search of one man, for a promise to a friend who never got the chance to do so. He isn't one to give up his dream without a fight. But… even when he finds Mihawk he holds off his dream to help Luffy. For that, Luffy can never repay him for.  _ He has come a long way, they all have _ .

Zoro sees something flicker across this guy's eyes. Sadness? Longing? As soon as he sees it, it was gone… was it really there in the first place? Maybe this guy isn't as crazy as he thought, then again his dream is pretty crazy so who is he to judge?

"Sounds good! The King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the best of his crew," Luffy is just glad he doesn't have to bribe Zoro this time but still, he wishes for things to turn out better.

Zoro smirks, "Heh, well said."

Morgan does not find the whole conversation as satisfying. Rather he is getting  _ real pissed _ that these two damn commoners were  _ chit-chatting  _ in front of him. But no matter how much pressure he put on his ax, Roronoa would. Not.  _ Budge _ !

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy's grin turns feral, "Duck."

Zoro, though confused, obeys, giving one last push to Morgan's ax.

" _ Gum gum...whip!" _ Luffy screams in one fluent movement sending the captain flying into the side of the base, leaving a Morgan size imprint in the wall

Zoro gets back to his feet, "Wanna tell me what you are?"

"I'm just a guy who just ate the Gum Gum Fruit," Luffy explains happily.

Zoro looks completely lost, "What's a Gum Gum Fruit?"

Before Luffy can answer or not, Morgan actually gets up from his creator, bleeding and bruised, but not out surprisingly. Luffy must have held back more than he thought. He doesn't want to kill the guy but still, he is going to need to learn how much is too much.

"Luffy!" Coby shouts, "Bring those Marines crumbling to their knees!"

Zoro cocks his head to the side, "I thought you wanted to become a Marine?"

Coby shrugs sheepishly, "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to cheer on Luffy for taking down a corrupt one," he thought all Marines were righteous in their actions, but Luffy is right. Just because Morgan is a marine doesn't mean he is a good guy and can do whatever he wanted. It is actually fun to watch the fight because was so obvious from the start who is going to win.

Morgan doesn't have a chance in hell or heaven as he stumbles back to Luffy, poorly aiming his ax again at the teen, "I… GOING TO KILL YOU. I am  _ Captain Morgan  _ of the Marines, _ my authority is unquestionable!" _

Luffy lazily moves out of the wave every time, waiting for the last second to move.

He is messing the Captain. Playing him like the cheap kazoo that he is.

Morgan gets more desperate with each thrust, " _ Die already _ !"

Luffy jumps mid-air, landing on Morgan's arm, "I don't wanna."

Coby can't help it. He starts laughing. It started out small but starts to grow till he was holding his sides. And it is contagious. Soon even the  _ Marines  _ are laughing at their own Captain. Even Zoro gave a chuckle at the display, "What a crappy Captain. Do they just let anyone be a marine?"

Morgan tries to get the teen off his arm by swinging it widely only for Luffy to jump to the other arm mid-air. He is having fun but now he now he is getting bored. He doesn't want this battle to go on for any longer especially with Zoro in his condition. Zoro is still strong enough to fight but he is tried after not eating for a month and Luffy really wants to get some food and get on to Nami.

So with that in mind, he raises his arm and started to stretch back, " _ Gum Gum _ ...!"

Ax-Hand Morgan raises his ax to block it that attack, "I will not be defeated by some…  _ commoner _ !"

But it was all in vain, " _ PISTOL _ !" The force of the punch is enough to break the ax into pieces, Luffy's first hitting straight to Morgan's face. His jaw was shattered a second time in his life and is sent flying yet again. In the same crater in fact.

Zoro watches the whole ordeal, wanting to see what his new captain could do. And he is  _ not  _ disappointed.

The Marines watch in half shock at the display of raw strength and the other half in horror. The man they all feared for so long…  _ was defeated by a single punch from a kid _ . Coby understands completely what they are feeling at that moment. When he saw Luffy send Alvida flying effortlessly, the sources of all his problems and fear, he didn't know what to think. It all seemed so silly afterward.

"Straw Hat! Stop right there!" a certain blonde idiot yells. Luffy looks but only because this time Morgan was pretty out and there was no need to beat him anymore. It wasn't worth it.

And there Helmeppo was holding a gun to Coby's head. Oyal was aware of his movements and just thought this was best to let this scene play out. Zoro is actually disappointed in himself for not noticing this bastard and kicking his ass. Is he that light on his feet or was Zoro actually letting not eating for a month get to him?

Luffy stares expressionlessly, at him. No, he is looking only at Coby. Last time, he let Coby make the call what he wanted to do. Whether he wanted Luffy to actually stop or not. But this time, Luffy just waits. He doesn't need an answer this time. No, this is for Coby. He needs to hear himself say it out loud.

Coby is shaking. He doesn't want to die… but Luffy is looking right at him with those big black eyes of his, waiting for him. Coby stops shaking as the rest of the world faded and a silent conversation passes between the two. He doesn't know what was said but he understands it all the same. He comes to a decision. Coby stands up straight, his confidant suddenly erupted and he calls out without a trace of fear, "Luffy, listen!  _ Don't let anything that happens to me stop you! Even if I die!" _

_ That is not happening _ if Luffy has anything to say about it but he gives a huge grin anyway. He is proud of Coby's answer all the same, "Of course, you got it," Luffy starts to slowly approach Helmeppo as he winds up his arm, "Hear that, you big idiot? Coby here is ready to die by your hand."

Helmeppo starts to shake instead, "D-Didn't you hear me! Stay back I tell you!"

Oyal makes a mental note to track her captain's manipulate, I mean,  _ leadership skills _ . He seems to have that effect on people. If he is around one could feel that anything's possible. The longing to chase your dreams. _ It was as fascinating as it was terrifying. _

Before Luffy could get any closer to a terrified Helmeppo, Zoro punches him in the face and was no out cold on the ground with a dented face…

Everyone looks the pirate hunter in shock, "What? You were taking all the action!"

Luffy laughs, "Thanks!"

Zoro actually smiles back, "Just doing my job, captain."

The Marines... stand there, holding their breaths, waiting for Morgan or Helmeppo to wake up and start terrorizing again but...  _ they were really down. _

"YES!" "WE'RE FREE!" "I WANT A TRANSFER!"

"Wow, they sure are happy..." Coby observes the celebrating Marines.

Oyal agrees, but now it is time for business, "Captain," Oyal points to Coby and a passed out Helmeppo.

"Right," Luffy knows what he had to do now. He literally picks up Coby by the scruff of his shirt and dragged Helmeppo by the hair,  _ he's passed out so it won't hurt right _ , and for the second time address the celebrating Marines.

"Which one of you is next in command?" He speaks in a neutral tone, but still some of the Marines flinched,  _ geez he knows this is the East Blue but couldn't have sent at least a few stronger soldiers.  _ Like come on! They didn't even know what Devil Fruits are despite Smokey being in the same Blue! They just allowed anyone these days.

One man, a darker skinned Marine, comes up, "I'm Lieutenant Ripper. I... I want to thank you for getting rid of Morgan. In favor, we shall not report you to the Marines, but I must ask you to leave immediately," his Marines nods in agreement, there were more than grateful,  _ they were ecstatic _ ! They were finally free of that madman's iron grip... pun completely intended.

Oyal raises their hand, "Do all of us need to leave?"

Ripper raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't falter, "Yes, pirates or not you have aided in a crime at this base."

Oyal lowers their hand, "Of course," There goes staying here. Oh, well they had plenty of time before Loguetown.

Zoro thought it is a good deal until Luffy's next words, "Actually report this to only one Marine in particular. Tell Vice Admiral, Monkey D. Garp that his grandson has his replacement... and a plus one," he hands over Coby, hanging like a kitten in front of the Lieutenant and kinda just plopped Helmeppo to the side.

The lieutenant bulks, " _ V-Vice Admiral Garp?" _ he had never met the man personally but everyone knew of the war hero Garp the Fist. Was this kid really his grandson?

If Coby wasn't being manhandled,  _ which he does not appreciate _ ,  _ thank you very little _ , his jaw would be on the floor, "G-Grandson?! Luffy, You're Iron Fist Garp's grandson?!"

"Yup, I got a letter for him too. Oyal?" They come to his side, letter already in hand and holds it out of the Lieutenant.

He takes it hesitantly, not sure how to process this information as Oyal speaks, "This carries all the information Vice Admiral Garp will have over the situation.  _ Thank you for your service _ ," the kid is formal to the point of being dismissive. Back straight and face blank taking a step back.

They quickly turn to a confused Coby, pausing for a brief moment... and gives him a thumbs up.

Coby, in his confused, returns in.

The Lieutenant sighs,  _ he better not get in trouble for this _ , "Alright then I shall have these… two reported to Garp as soon as possible. Are you sure about that one though?" He is talking about Helmeppo.

Luffy waves his hand, "Yeah, yeah he needs a good beating," his attention turns to Coby, "Coby, we are going to meet again, but next we meet we will be enemies," Coby's face falls at the statement, "But we will always be friends. Promise me that you will follow your own sense of justice."

Coby can feel his eyes watering, but he won't let tears fall. Luffy... believes in him. The only person to ever believe in his dreams,  _ his first friend _ . They had only known each other for a day but he would never be able to repay Luffy for all he had done to help Coby, "I promise! I will be the greatest marine you ever laid your eyes on," he reverts a little after the bold statement, he couldn't believe he actually said it, but his eyes are determined, refusing to take it back.

_ You already are _ , Luffy smiles, "Then I'll see you on the Grand Line!" He starts making his way out of the courtyard, Zoro and Oyal in tow.

"SOLDIERS! SALUTE!" The Marines, Coby included, give an honorable goodbye to the retreating forms of the Straw Hat Pirates, now a crew of three. They made their exit as Coby vows to himself to become someone strong enough for Luffy to respect.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" came a call from the base. A random soldier runs out of the base towards the group of soldiers, now catching their attention.

Ripper puts down his hand, he will have to issue out punishment for saluting a pirate later, "Yes, seaman?"

The lower ranking marine stops to catch his breath, just to lose it again, "We've been robbed!"

Ripper feels a vein pop, "What?! What did they take? Money? Ammunition? Documents?"

The seaman shakes his head, "No, sir! They took our map to the  _ Grand Line _ !"

"Thanks for the food!" They finally got food into Zoro, making sure that he, in fact, will not die after not eating for nearly a month. Luffy has shoved down fifteen plates so far. Ririka and Rika were ecstatic to hear the news of Morgan's defeat, in fact, everyone was, and there was a come celebration in their restaurant.

Zoro finishes his drink only for it to be refilled by another guest, "So do we have a plan in mind or…"

Luffy puts down his seventeenth plate and cleaned his hands on his pants,  _ manners matter _ , he could practically hear Ace's voice. The thought of his brother being alive make a stupidly wide grin come to his face, "We are going to need a few more crew members before we head out. We are going to Orange town to get our navigator!"

Zoro relaxes a bit, "Oh so you have more than one crewmember," He is glad, what kind of numbskull went after the title Pirate King with only one member?

Oyal interrupts that train of thought, "Actually we are off to recruit a navigator. We have not yet had her agree to be part of our crew," thye put a bookmark in the journal of theirs.

Zoro's put his head in his hands,  _ what was he thinking _ ?

"She is definitely going to join though, I know it!" Luffy shouts without a hint of doubt.

Zoro no so much, "So we are just going to ride around in the East Blue till all our positions depicting?"

Luffy shakes his head, "Nah, we gotta get," he started counting the friend off his fingers, "A sniper, a chief, doctor, a historian, a shipwright, a musician, without a doubt,  _ that's the most important _ , of course, and a helmsman!"

Zoro sweat drops, "Priorities, we don't need a musician."

"Zoro," Luffy put his hands down on the table very seriously, "you can't be a  _ respectable pirate _ without music! How are we going to sing  _ shanties  _ without a good tune!" he says with a pout.

Zoro has a feeling he is not going to win this battle. It wasn't much of a plan but hell it was something at least. He side-eyes the kid to his left whose head was back in his journal, eating a small bowl of lettuce slowly and sparingly, "What’s she then?"

Luffy picks up his eighteenth plate, "They’re my  _ Magic Girl _ ."

Oyal puts down their journal, " _ Who told you that _ ?" they ask slowly.

Luffy thumbs behind himself, digging into another plant, to the little Rika proudly waving at Oyal, believing that she was doing right.

Oyal sighs in dejection. They can't find it in their heart to correct her but they turn to Zoro, "I am an  _ astronomer _ , I study the stars."

That is...  _ a little weird _ . Why would anyone get an astronomer of all things first before something as simple as a navigator? But he doesn't question it, from what he can tell those two have something important, he isn't sure if it was just friendship but it was like…  _ a code  _ between the two.

Oyal continues, "We have the world's future greatest swordsman so it only fair we have the greatest navigator in the East Blue as well for the future King of the Pirates."

Zoro gazes at them like they said a riddle and turns to his captain bringing his drink to his lips, "You seem real confident about becoming King of the Pirates. Is there any kind of story behind it or any reason at all?" It is none of his business but... in most cases, it would sound arrogant to make such a claim. But the way the kid is saying it, no pride, no grandness, just saying it...  _ like it was fact. _

"I made a promise." Luffy tells him, "I swore that I would gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates…" he smiles a sad smile, "I know that I can't do it alone, I know that I have a long way to go, but I know that this time, I will be a good captain. _ I promised." _

Zoro wonders what he meant by  _ 'this time' _ but he felt that wasn't a question to ask if Luffy wanted to tell him then he would.

Oyal looks to their captain feeling their chest grow warm and tight at the same time. They know exactly what this feeling it. Respect. Luffy is not the smartest, tactical person but he had something no one in this world had. _ A second chance. _ A second chance to use his experience and skills to change the future. They are…  _ proud  _ of him. Though that would be illogical. They have no reason to be proud. He is responsible for his own growth, they have no contribution to this.

They feels a tug on their sleeve bringing them out of their thought to see little Rika with something in her hands.

"Big sister! I got you a gift!" she holds out the little package.

Oyal takes it carefully, looking the object over in their hands. It is a deck of playing cards, "Why?"

Luffy laughs, "Oyal, you're supposed to say, “Thank you,” as he wolves down another plate with no shame at all.

Oyal felt their face blush, "Of course. Thank you. Rika. For the gift," they needs to work on this  _ 'rudeness'  _ of theirs. They can't afford another Nami incident.

Rika smiles proudly, "You're welcome!" they puts her hands behind her back, "I got you them because I heard the sailors say how fortune tellers have cards to read the future and you don't have any cards Sis, so I knew you needed them!"

She is not...  _ incorrect _ . But Oyal again could not find it in themself to properly correct the girl. They doesn't know how to read actually fortune telling cards anyway so it was for the best that is was just some cheap playing cards, "I... thank you Rika. I will be sure to put them to good use. Here-" yhey took out one of the cards, the  _ Ace of Clubs _ , and gives it to Rika, "Keep this."

Rika shakes her head, "But then you won't have a full deck."

Oyal sees her point, "Very well," they take the card in this hand and closing their palms over it, only to open them again and there being two playing cards! Oyal takes the duplicate and gives it Rika, "Now I can have the full deck."

Rika looks in wonder, "Wow! Thanks, Big Bis!"

Oyal pussers their lips together, “PLease, tell me. Why do you call me Big Sister?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rika tilts her head, “Because you are my Big Sister!” RIke says happily, suddenly slumping her shoulders, “Unless… you don’t want to be be my Big Sister…”

Oyal feels that emotion again.  _ Fondness _ . It was... warm, “No, no…. I suppose it doesn’t really matter,” they decided they like warm emotions.

"Now you're a real Magic girl," Zoro supplies with a teasing grin.

_ And there it goes. _ Oyal gives their best impression of glaring they could muster under their bandana, " _ As-tron-o-mor _ ," they emphasized each syllable.

Zoro chuckles, "Same thing, right?"

Oyal calculates the best way to  _ educate  _ this ignorant man until Luffy interrupts.

"Guys, we don't have a boat," he says simply.

Zoro groans while Oyal restrains a huge sigh, "Yes Captain, I was planning on talking to you about that. I am sure that we can ask one of the townsfolk here for a small boat. We only need it to last us a day or two so I am sure-"

Luffy puts his finger to Oyal's mouth, which she quickly pushes away, "Shhhhhh..." he silently points across the restaurant to where a certain redhead is sitting.

Oyal looks at their captain. Really  _ looks _ . They shake their head.

He nods his.

They shake harder.

He nods harder.

They shake  _ even harder _ .

He nods his rubbery head,  _ an unfair advantage _ , even harder already getting up.

They hope he knows what they are thinking, _ I am completely against this. _

He does,  _ I don't care. _

And he goes to get them a ride.

Zoro looks at the whole interaction with some confusion, "What is he doing?"

Oyal rips out their journal from their jacket, " _ Whatever he wants _ , that's what."

Zoro barks out a laugh surprised at the smartass remark. He quietly laughs to himself for a bit, warm from the food, good drink, and good atmosphere all around. What can he say, after twenty days of nothing but water,  _ he is happy. _

Oyal...can't stop staring at his smiling face. It is… fascinating. He doesn't smile often, she noted. He smirks, gives a scary predator grin but that... a smile of simple joy… it is... nice. They know their contract didn't cover Luffy's memories perfectly. All the information is there but there are details that the pictures just could not capture.

_ Like Zoro's dimples. _ The man had dimples. Now that she sees them herself she can't stop looking at them.  _ They are adorable. _

Oyal… opens their mouth, “What… can I call you?”

Zoro raises a brow, ah, he has golden eyes as well, “Huh? Zoro, I would hope.”

Oyal nods, “It is… nice to meet you, Zoro. I am L. Oyal.”

Zoro hums, “Likewise.”

Despite the festivities going on around Nami for...  _ who know what _ ,  _ she doesn't care _ , she is in her own world of gloom. She can't believe she lost that damn map to some clown! Now she is going to have to go after it herself. This job is getting too complicated for her liking.

"Hey!"

Oh  _ hell  _ no.

Nami slowly turns her head to the  _ last person _ she wants to see, "What do you want?"

Luffy doesn't let her tone dismay him, "How about we make a deal?"

Nami is not in the mood for it, "Not interested."

Luffy clasps his hands together, " _ Pleeeeese _ ! We still own you for the first ride! Now we can repay you back!"

She... doesn't completely dismissed him, "You have thirty seconds."

Luffy pups his fists in the air, "Yes! Okay, me and my crew, I mean,  _ my crew and I, ugh, grammar, _ anyway, my crew and I need a boat to our next location and you were kinda our ride and yeah we still owe for that, you got the I.O.U., and we don't really have a destination but we do need to leave this island, and I was wondering -  _ hoping really- _ if you needed perhaps any manual labor done in exchange for another ride?  _ Please, please, please _ !" Luffy speaks all in one breath.

Nami let in the information sink in. She doesn't like doing free-bees. She does things for money, upfront the better. She doesn't need help,  _ she knows she doesn't need help _ , but... it is nice to have some expendable labor.

"As it so happens I am in the need of some free labor. But," she puts her finger in his face, "No questions asked and I decided the course, got it!"

Luffy is ecstatic!  _ He didn't think that would actually work _ , "Great! I'll go tell the others," he practically skips back to his table.

Nami is pleasantly surprised. She doesn't like working with others, it always ends up someone betraying the other. but... he seems  _ genuine enough _ . Years of lying and stealing got her able to get a read on people and while this guy did seem genuine,  _ he is hiding something alright. _

At least she hoped so, she doesn't want to get people, bounties hunters or not, into trouble either.  _ Only pirates deserve to be used. _ Who knows, maybe they will thank her for getting them involved with Buggy. She takes the gold and they take the pirates. Win-win...  _ if they can handle it. _

_ No, she has to think about Cocoyasi _ . She is so close! If they want to come then it is on them to take care of themselves, not her!

She knows better than to get attached.

"Isn't this boat a little small for the Grand Line?" Zoro has great confidence that they will die within a week with a boat like this.

But Nami doesn't look the least bit worried, climbing in the boat, "Don't worry about it, it will last us as long as we need it,"  _ She can't believe they actually got Roronoa Zoro to join their bounty hunter crew! _ She really can use their strength, they will be fine on their own!

Luffy agrees, "Yeah!" He jumps in the boat shaking it, "Let's go!"

Nami grabs the pole to stay standing, "Watch it!" she yells at the teen.

Luffy sit down, "Oops, sorry," with a smile that looks like he isn't sorry at all.

Nami just sighs and at the sail ready to shove off. Oyal carefully lowers themself down in the boat as well, not sure if they should apologize to Nami or if it would make the situation more awkward if they brought up their rudeness again.

Zoro sits down right next to them, getting comfortable for another nap, "So we are just going to get of the crew before leaving then?"

Luffy shakes his head, "Nope! Oyal,  _ predict the future!" _

Oyal hopes Luffy could feel their ire but Luffy just waits for her answer, even Zoro raises an eyebrow at this certain Magic Girl.

Oyal sighs, might as well. They opens their hand, a single piece of paper hovering in it, turning into a compass, "We shall receive our Navigator at the next island,” then smoothly transforming into a cat head.

“Our Sniper shall rise from the fall of cats and ride away on the lamb,” the paper ended as a lamb, but just as fast turning into a fish, “Our cook will be found in the mouth of a fish,” now it was a ball, she was trying for fruit but it was close enough, “Twice again our Navigator will join us once the fruit fields runs free. Our sails shall finally turn to Paradise. This is what I know," They fold their hand and the paper was gone. But with any luck they may get off at one of those islands.

Luffy's eyes are sparkling at the little theater show but Zoro doesn't look to convinced. _ Another smart one. _

Zoro gets into his nap position,  _ thinking what the hell _ , might as well ask, "Hey… how are you able to tell the fortune anyway?"

Oyal could give him an actual answer. Give him something about being able to calculate the probability at the end well and being quick to pick things up, just fronting as a fortune teller as an excuse rather than let people know she was constantly watching everyone and everything.

But something makes them think of another response. It is illogical and would help no one…  _ but  _ it is very tempting.

"I receive my powers from god," Oyal states bluntly.

The unbelievable look Zoro is giving their was more than enough, "Bullshit."

"It's true. I can hear her right now," Oyal nonchalant continues.

"Her?" Zoro raises a brow.

"Yes, god is a woman."

Zoro didn't even blink, "Right."

"Indeed," Oyal felt their cheeks twitch, "She laments how sad it is that you don't believe in her. You are her favorite after all."

Zoro's eyes start to narrow, "Your full of crap."

"You were her gift to the world. She said you were her final act to humanity," Oyal's cheeks twitched ever more...  _ what a strange sensation _ , "Zoro, you might not believe in god but have you asked yourself," they took a dramatic pause, " _ Does god believe in you _ ?"

Oh. THeir cheeks are not twitching... they are...  _ smiling _ ...  _ they are smiling _ ...

_ They like it. _

Zoro looks completely annoyed, "I-!"

"Zoro's a what now?" Luffy chooses this moment to interrupt finishing Zoro's plate.

Zoro directs his irritation towards Luffy, "She messing with me, I just know it."

Oyal put on the innocent face, "I am telling Zoro how he a  _ gift  _ to us."

Luffy tilt his head like a lost puppy, "That a good thing… right?"

"No! ...well, maybe, but-but no," Zoro was losing his momentum.

"Careful Captain, you don't want to confuse him," they  note that his dimples were seen when he was frowning too.  _ Adorable _ .

"You wanna fight!"

Luffy starts laughing, "Zoro's so funny!"

"Hey what are you guy going on about?" Nami pops her head back from where she was readying the sail.

"Nothing." "Food!" "Politics."

That last response gets Oyal a few looks, "What? That's what people talk about right?"

Nami wisely decides not to ask and pushes the boat off.

"Now let's go!" Luffy cries out eagerly jumping to the front of the boat.

He can't wait for the next adventure! To see Buggy and his really crapping map of the Grand Line. Actually just meeting Buggy again is going to be great! He was so weak in the East Blue, he was still weak in the future but he got a bit more clever. Still what a funny guy! Maybe Luffy will punch him a little softer this time…  _ Nah _ !

 

* * *

 

 

_ To Marin Headquarters: Vice Admiral Garp _

 

_ Hi Gramps! _

_ I am off to become the Pirate King, so I am sending you these two to take my place to be your personal punching bags. Coby is great! Don't kill him! But make him really, really strong! And Helmeppo is an asshole, make him less of an asshole! _

_ Anyway, love you, and see you soon. _

 

_ Your Grandon, Monkey D. Luffy, The Future Pirate King _

 

_ Edited by: L. Oyal, Straw Hat Astronomer _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, again if there are any problems let me know.  
> Please review!


	5. Buggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a special thank you to Empress_of_Trash for her fanart! But here is Buggy the Clown and his clowny ass.

**BUGGY PIRATES**

  * Captain: Buggy the Clown
  * Age: 37
    * Bounty: 15,000,000
  * Portgas D. Ace has ditched this man with the check with a total of 380,000 bill
  * Simple to a Nekekubi, a flesh eating monster with a floating head. 
  * Laugh is Gyahahahahaha
  * Birthday is August 8th (Devil Fruit’s name is  8-8)
  * Mouth closed? Ever?
  * Any part of his body can fly. _Any_. 
  * Does not bleed when he is cut.
  * His hair is really blue and is really long. Usually in pigtails and his hat covers it.
  * Mohji’s hair is a perm and his ears are just his hair. 
  * Buffy captured looking for Captain John treasure but actually Marin Garrison (moronic).



 

Name: Nami

Occupation: Pirate; Navigator; Thief; Chief of staff; Former Arlong pirate

Residence: Cocoyashi Village (former)

Epithet: Cat Burglar Nami

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Birth: July 3

Height: 169 cm; 170 cm (timeskip)

Bounty: 16,000,000; 66,000,000

Family: Mother is Bellmere (dead), Sister is Nojiko, (birth parents unknown) (birthplace unknown) (hopefully nothing to worry about)

Relations: Genzo (father figure), Arlong and his fishmen (not good terms) (will be destroyed)

Travila: very in charge figure, loves money, tangerines, and his friends, will charge friend into debt so that they can never leave her, meteorologist, cartographer

Dream: get 1,000,000 (will get later but not really important) make a map of the world.

 

* * *

 

 

"We got ourselves a great haul today!"

 

"Look at all that gold, man, those saps didn't know what hit them!"

 

"Captain Buggy can't scold us this time."

 

Three unnamed bros surround a single chest filled with gold, seemingly proud of their work done for today.

 

"Hey," the overweight Lackey is able to draw his attention away from their wealth to take notice over the horizon, "I think I see something..."

 

And something Lackey #1 did see. All three of the bros turn their heads to see a lone boat drifting in the far distance. It doesn’t seem to be making any movements of any short. Always a good sign to check it out for looting!

 

"Looks deserted. Probably not worth looking at," Lackey #2 with the hat said.

 

"Ya sure?" Lackey #3 with the hair puts a hand to his head to shade his eyes, "Because there's a girl handing over the boat."

 

" _ What _ ?!" Lackey #2 does a double take, "Well start rowing!" She was sure to have something on her, alive or not. 

 

And sure enough, there is a young redhead draped over the boat's edge just so. She seems passed out as she gave no reaction when they rowed right in front of her.  _ Alone and defenseless _ , only a couple of standard sailing supplies cluttering the deck.  _ And a chest in the corner! _

 

"Hey," Lackey #2 calls to the girl, "What wrong? Sun got to you?" Girl was probably some amateur trying to sail alone only to fail miserably.

 

The girl lifts her head with great difficulty, "Oh, am I dreaming?" Her eyes flutter open weakly, "I never thought I could meet another boat. I got lost at sea, can you please give me some water," she points to the chest in the corner, "If it is money you want, take it all,  _ just please help me… _ "

 

That is exactly what they wanted to hear! The Lackeys look at each other, smile, then back to her, "Sure, we'll help you!" says…  _ doesn't matter _ , as they start stepping onto the smaller vessel one by one, "But first, we have to make sure you got some good loot."

 

The three surround the chest hungrily as one of the tires to open the damn lock, "I can't open it!" "Here let me…" "Hurry up!" " _ Got it _ !"

 

Finally opening the chest to find...!

 

_ BOING! _

 

…. A kid?

 

"Surprise!"

 

Who promptly smashes their heads together like a bunch of coconuts. With the look of shock still etched into their faces, the useless Lackeys slam to the floor backward.

 

"Oh come on…" the teen whines, "A barely even touched them…"

 

"Subtle, Captain,  _ very subtle _ ," Oyal crawls out of their hiding place under the floorboards. It was small but without the supplies, they were just able to fit.

 

"I was super subtle!" Luffy argues stepping out of the chest and over the bodies, "They didn't know I was there," he rolls his shoulders.

 

Nami shakes her head, " _ I can't believe you actually fit in there _ ," It wasn’t a big chest by any means.  _ This guy must have no bones. _

 

Oyal stands up dusting themself, "That is not the point. At least Zoro understands what  _ stealth  _ is."

 

Said swordsman pops his head from behind the sails, body completely a lined with the mast, "Nothing to it," as claims, jumping down to the boat himself.

 

"Even if you look like an exotic dancer," Oyal finishes. 

 

Zoro gives them a glare, "Why you little-" but cuts himself off, he isn’t going to argue with the little shit, "I don't see why we couldn't just attack them?"

 

"Because," Nami gracefully jumps on their boat, "Their boat is faster than ours and we needed them to come to us."

 

_ That is a good reason. _

 

"Also they have a chest full of gold!" She squeals looking over the contents.

 

That _... is another reason. _

 

"Now hurry up," she barks, "there's a cold front coming in and I don't want to be here when we get caught up in a storm."

 

Zoro doesn’t see a damn thing but Luffy and Oyal follow the girl's orders without question so he steps onto the other boat as well.

 

" _ Ugh _ !" Oh, it seems that the Lackeys were not as out as originally thought.

 

" _ Yes _ , I knew I didn't hit that hard!" Luffy cheers, already a good ways away from the smaller boat.

 

" _ Wha- _ Hey!  _ That's our boat _ " Lackey Whatever says trying to get to his feet, "Thieves!"

 

"Isn't it a little hypocritical for pirates to get mad at thieves?" Zoro gets into his nap position, looking at them lazily now they are no longer something he can cut.

 

Nami nods, "That's what I have been saying this whole time," she looks over the horizon, "But nobody likes getting rob."

 

Zoro shrugs, "True," he knows he is a pirate now but it was the principle of the matter.

 

Nami sees exactly what she wants to, glad to be right yet again, "Hey!" she calls out getting the attention of the Lackeys, "There is a cold front coming in from the southern sky," She pulls the down sail increasing their speed from their current position, "I predict a storm is coming!"

 

And sure enough out of nowhere a storm comes and starts hailing on the Lackeys' parade. Of getting robbed.

 

And also as the navigator predicted, they ship topples over.

 

"Bingo!" Nami gives a thumbs up over a job well done.

 

Zoro gives a low whistle, "Impressive," Oyal was right, the girl really could predict the weather. Hopefully, she will be willing to join them at the end of this job. He gives Oyal a side eye. They mentioned Luffy being the one to ask. He willing to listen but it would be a damn shame to let a girl like this get away.

 

Nami starts to address the sail again, heading to it Orange Village, when a question enters her head, "Hey Luffy, Why were you so worry about hitting them too hard? They are just pirates."

 

Luffy shakes his head, "Nah, that boat was going to tip over, right? They wouldn't be able to swim passed out, and there is no reason to kill them."

 

Nami… finds herself agreeing. As much as she hates pirates,  _ and wouldn't mind the death to one in particular _ , she doesn’t want to commit murder. She will not stoop to their level. She hums and went back to checking the sail.

 

Oyal takes note of their Captain's line of thinking. Luffy  _ does not _ kill. Or at least he does not like it. From what they can tell in his contract he had never...  _ intentionally killed _ another person. Never in one-on-one combat at least. Though they doubt all of the fodder enemies survived his more... larger attacks, there is no emphasize on their deaths if any.

 

They will have to add this line of reasoning to their calculations when dealing with upcoming battles... for reference of course. They still plan on leaving on her own... as soon as they could. They take out their journal to add to their notes as they sail off, leaving three unnamed Lackeys to their fates.

 

Anyway, Next was this "Buggy the Clown" character.

 

He seems…  _ useful  _ at the very least, even for a very weak and pathetic character. Truly this is a man of some dumb joke of fate, if Oyal believed in that sort of deal. But truly the amount of improbabilities is staggering, filing in the  _ decimal point _ percentages of chances. Part of the Pirate' King crew, ship buddy of the Yonko "Red-Haired Shanks," received credit for freeing every prisoner in Impel Down, and becoming one of the Seven WarLords of the sea. They have to admit it was impressive for someone who did  _ absolutely nothing _ but be in the right place at the right time. It is fascinating. But his role will play a useful part in the grand scheme of things.

 

But the most annoying thing was this book's lack of timing.

 

It shows no nights, no days,  _ absolutely nothing _ to convey the passage of time. It took a day and a night to get to Shell Town with Coby while the book made it look like Alvida and Morgan happened within a day. And here, all that conveys the passage of time is Zoro claiming to be hungry and Luffy grabbing a bird. Was that a day? A week? A couple of hours?

 

They had been with Nami for a day but that gives them nothing to work with. How their Captain didn't  _ die  _ out here was beyond their calculations.  _ How could he count on a bird to be his savior?  _ Even Luffy has admitted that his past self was pretty stupid, but  _ he didn't die _ and that is what is important. The chances of meeting the bird again are minuscule as they should be on a completely different route, by all means, they should be ahead of schedule but…

 

"Zoro!" Nami shout, "You got us turned around again!"

 

"You said to go left!"

 

"Yeah left,  _ not a circle _ !"

 

Oyal sighs,  _ nevermind _ , plotting time with all these variables is hopeless.

 

At least they are at Nami's mercy so the fear of getting completely lost is gone.

 

Things will be more forward this time. Get in. Take the map. Kick Buggy's ass. Luffy leaves. They stay. Simple.

 

Nami drops next to Oyal oh-so casually, breaking them out of their thoughts, "So, you like reading?"

 

_ How does she do that? _ Just asking questions so easily. But Oyal can answer a question. They  _ know  _ the answer to this one, "...actually, I... hate reading."

 

Nami raises an eyebrow but doesn't look disbelieving... just confused. Oyal continues, "Do not misinterpret me, I love receiving new information of any kind, but when it comes to reading... processing that information comes with difficulties," it is not their fault in any regard, "I... much prefer math."

 

Nami gave a cute smile, "Really, go on."

 

Oyal does, "Math makes sense. The answer is either right or wrong," she tries to find the words for it, "But reading… the words seem to jumble together causing me to unconsciously skim. This makes my intake of information... lessen," they counts her blessings that Luffy's contract was made of mostly pictures. It seems to be within his character at least.

 

His contract also does and at the same time  _ does not  _ take into account the strangest details. Some may bring up vital clues to future events while others... lack any context at all. Whether Luffy forgot these details or did not seem to matter either as some events depict him forgetting other events. It was all a huge mess of what did seem important to what did not.

 

Like Nami's freckles.

 

Oyal would assume that they would be depicted in Luffy's contract but... they are nowhere to be seen. At all.  _ She has them. _ They are quite obvious,  _ like constellations on her skin _ , so they doubt Luffy forgot them so... Perhaps it is because they are unimportant they were not depicted? It was all very confusing.

 

"Strange..." Nami pushes on, "I thought you were reading something  _ interesting _ ."

 

_...Oh. That is what this is. _ Of course. Oyal should have calculated this in. Nami is not making conversation. She is trying to gather  _ information _ . She is a thief, and a thief's best tool if their intel. The more you know the better. Oyal respects that, but to think that they did not notice it be done to herself. It was a legitimate tactic and they had no business feeling...  _ bad  _ about it. Illogical to feel bad about something they admire in a person.  _ Illogical they tell you _ !

 

_ They can use this tactic as well! _

 

"Actually, I have a query for you, uh… Miss,” they trails off. 

 

Nami sees what’s the problem, “You can call me Nami.”

 

Oyal  _ does not _ show gratitude, “Nami. Yes. I have a question for you. Nami."

 

If Nami was to call them out on the change of subject keeping her cute smile in place, "Hm? What is it Oyal?"

 

Shit, they are the one asking…  _ which is fine! _ They know what they want to convey... they just have to _ say it, _ "I… wish of your assistance…"

 

Nami puts her guard up at that, she remembers the last time this kidwanted a favor, "Oh? What that would be…?"

 

Oyal takes a deep breath, "Can you teach me how cards  _ function _ ?"

 

There is a silence that covers the entire boat. Oyal had not realized they had asked in a breath of silence. 

 

Only to be broken by Zoro's laugh, "You don't even know how  _ cards  _ work?"

 

Oyal feels their uncooperative blood rush to their face, "It was not a common interest at my home so no," they  _ do not need _ to defend herself, "It is not fair to expect people to know everyone,  _ Zoro _ ."

 

Zoro doesn’t let up, "Yeah but  _ cards _ ? Come on? What kind of p- _ Ouch _ !" 

 

Zoro is quickly interrupted by getting hit in the head, "What the hell, witch?!"

 

Nami unclenches her first, "Don't be such a baby," she sighs put back on her cute smile, this time... it seemed sincere, "Sure, I'll help you."

 

Oyal feels their face cool at the promise and gets out their gift of cards.

 

Nami doesn’t like being swindled… but despite first meeting, the kid looks like they were pulling teeth just to ask. Whatever village doesn’t have cards she doesn’t ask, it isn't her business.  _ Whatever village allows kids to be bounty hunter she guesses _ . And it was just cards, nothing too bothersome.

 

Nami puts up a finger, "Okay, but it is going to cost you."

 

Oyal nods holding her cards out, "Understood."

 

Well...  _ that was easy _ , "Okay…" Nami takes the cards, "let's start with some common games."

 

She pretty much just told them about the cards number system and the different symbols. She even shows her a few games like Old Maid, Go Fish, Crazy Eights, what the rules are, a few pointers on when and where the best cards can be and simple stuff like that.

 

"And… how do you…  _ cheat  _ at these cards?"

 

"Cheat?"

 

Oyal feels their face heat again, "Yes. I calculated that there is a 95% you have had some experience in this field of cheating cards…" Oyal fidgets, "and perhaps a 49% chance of willing to share those secrets…"

 

Nami actually laughs at that. It caught her completely off guard and they asked so…  _ weird _ ! _ It has been a while since she laughed _ . It isn’t a hard laugh but is enough for her to lose her breath.

 

Oyal is  _ mortified _ , struggling to remain composed, "Please do not laugh. I am quite serious in my request. A simple " _ no _ " would suffice."

 

"N-No… hahaha... It's- it's not that…." she catches her breath, "it's just the way you asked it was so weird…"

 

Oyal feels their chest…  _ hurt _ . They head feels lighter and their hands are slick with sweat. They... do not like this feeling.

 

"And I never said no," Nami takes up a card, "Here, watch this," she makes the card in her hand disappear.

 

Oyal gaps at the missing card, "How…"

 

Nami makes the card reappear in her other hand, "Sleight of hand. The foundation of card cheating. You got to make other people look at what you want them to look at while you run from behind the scenes."

 

Oyal nods, the bad feeling already going away. Nami…  _ still wants to help them _ , "Is that all it takes to cheat?"

 

Nami shakes her head, "There are many ways to cheat,counting cards, but you need a good memory to do that."

 

Oyal straightens their shoulders, "That will be sufficient. Consider the deed done."

 

Nami puts the cards back in their box easily, "If you say so," this kid was new to the trade for sure, but hey, if they say they got it, who is Nami to disagree.

 

She stops putting the cards down mid-motion as if her body stopped moving on its own.

 

"Nami," Oyal questions, "Are you...  _ alright _ ?"

 

"Oyal," Nami asks in a clearly fake sweet voice, " _ Who is sailing the ship right now?" _

 

Oyal…  _ feels cold _ ... like shivers are going down their back. It is strange that such a happy voice 

would make them feel…  _ fear _ ? But they slowly turns to see who is sailing... the... boat…

 

Oh, Jupiter.

 

"ZORO, Y _ OU GOT US LOST AG _ AIN!"

 

" _ I DID NOT _ ! YOU SAID NORTH!"

 

"THAT'S WEST"

 

"No!" Zoro points to the sun, "The  _ sun  _ is over there."

 

Nami lifts her fist,  _ demon pirate hunter or not be damned _ , "I am going to beat it into you,  _ NORTH IS NOT WHERE THE SUN IS!" _

 

Luffy is leisurely lying on his back throughout this all, enjoying the nice sunny day. He can't wait to get to Orange Town! He is going to prove himself to Nami again! And then she will see them as Nakama and then he is going to kick Arlong's ass!

 

And...  _ there’s his cue. _

 

Luffy sits up quickly from his lying position, "Oyal, Zoro," he grabs their attention. Eyes on him he wraps one rubbery arm around a now confused and equally terrified Nami, "I'll leave this to you.”

 

Before anyone can even ask, “ _ Gum Gum… _ ” he, along with an unwilling Nami, shoot upward…

 

_ "Rocket!" "AHHHHHH!" _

 

...to a  _ fucking  _ pink bird that happened to be in the sky…

 

Zoro's jaw drops at the sight. 

 

Oyal just sighs, ripping a now useless calculation from their page, "Pick up an oar, Mister Roronoa. We have a 40% chance of keeping them in sight."

 

“I told you it’s just Zoro,” he grumbles as he got the oars.

 

Luffy is having the time of his life. It is so much better to ride a bird than to be eaten.

 

Nami… _ not so much. _

 

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK OF NATURE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU GRAB ME? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" As much as Luffy missed her, he forgot how loud Nami can be when she gets mad.

 

"We got a free ride to Orange Town," he explains like it was the most obvious thing, "Now we are here faster, that's good right?"

 

" _ No _ !" Nami doesn’t seem to agree.

 

Luffy shrugs and actually takes his time to look a the city. It is pretty nice for such a new village. The buildings are impressively big, the streets are stone,  _ there is even a fountain! _

 

...and a canon is coming right towards them.

 

_ Good _ ! That means they are in the right place.

 

A second before the canon hit the bird,  _ the poor pink thing _ , Luffy does a major air jump, falling straight to the ground, leaving said bird to explode mid-air.

 

Nami is  _ not  _ a fan of falling, she practically has tears in her eyes from the height, "YOU BAAAAAAA- tard?" Only to find them safely on the ground. "We're…  _ not dead _ ?"

 

Luffy grins like the madman he is, "Nah, I'm made of Rubber so I just absorbed the impact."

 

Nami stares at him with wide horrified eyes, "H-how?"

 

"I ate a Devil Fruit, duh," Come on Nami, this may be the East Blue but still…

 

Nami mind clicks. She thought Devil Fruits were just a myth! But here is living proof that they are more than a myth. She is  _ not dead _ and is in fact still in the arms of a rubber man. She takes a second to remember herself and proceeds as justified…

 

" _ You ass _ !" she punches him in the face, "I thought we were going to die!" and wiggles her way out of his hold.

 

He lets her go happily, he also forgot how much her punches hurt!

 

"I just thought we could get the map faster!"

 

"You could have given a girl a heads u- _ wait… _ How did you know we were going to steal a map?" Nami questions accusingly.

 

Shit, "Oyal told me,"  _ good save _ .

 

Nami narrows her eyes, "Oh, she did,  _ did she _ ?"

 

"Yup. No doubt. My fortune teller told me we were getting a map," he crosses his arms. 

 

"I thought she was an  _ astronomer _ ."

 

"... it's a hobby."

 

Nami wants so  _ desperately  _ to disagree…  _ but how could he have known before _ ? Did he recognize those guys from being from Buggy's crew? But then how would he know about Buggy stealing the map from the marines? Maybe the Marines would tell a pirate hunter that Buggy stole a map to the Grand Line. Seems unnecessary unless he was specially asking about Buggy, but he said they  _ had no plans _ and  _ no way of knowing _ she was after Buggy.  _ Ugh, this guy is more of a headache that he is worth! _

 

"Fine! Forget it. First things first we need a plan," she points down the street, "We got shot by a cannon in that direction so unless this deserted village is really into heavy weapons that is our best bet."

 

Luffy nods grinning already,  _ Nami is so smart _ ! "Yeah, but before we, let's get some grub!" he is already making his way to one of the empty houses.

 

"What?  _ No _ . Wait! We are not going to… oh forget it," Nami rolls her eyes, "I cannot believe we are doing this."

 

Luffy gets into the first cabinet he sees and starts eating some preservatives. He isn't one to pass up free food after all.

 

Nami sits on a table, "So the plan is to get to Buggy and steal his map and all the gold when he and his crew are unguarded."

 

Luffy knows he could beat everyone there no sweat but…  _ he kinda wanted to mess with Buggy some more  _ so he nods along. This was about doing it  _ his way _ , not doing it the  _ fast way _ .

 

Hell, Luffy knows that he skip a lot of this just by saying, 'Hey I can flip Needle-Nose butt to the West Blue like a pancake' but… he doesn’t want Nami to follow him out of  _ debt _ . He wants her to  _ trust  _ him, and trust takes time! Making her join his crew after solving all her problems just sounds like  _ manipulation  _ or something.  _ No, taking advantage of Nami's problems is not going to happen. _ Nami needs to follow him out of her own  _ free will _ and he needs to provide her a place where she  _ belongs _ .

 

Oyal does have a point about how important the impressions they are going to make are. Even if Nami doesn't end up joining his crew this time, he is still going to help her. He isn't sure when he gained Nami's trust the first time to the point where she would ask him for help to save her village. It just happened, whether a gradual change or just something she asked on the spot. Nami probably didn't even know. Or maybe she did _ , she is smart like that _ . In the end, he is determined to win her absolutely loyalty again.

 

Luffy swallows his last bite, "Sure thing, I can totally kick Buggy's ass."

 

"Confident huh?" Maybe he can, maybe he can't, but if he can…  _ maybe she will hang around this guy… just for a little longer _ , "Hey Luffy? Do you and your crew wanna be official partners?"

 

Luffy looks at her for a moment before answering, it is the look like before that made Nami feel…  _ exposed _ . Like this guy is reading her like a book. As a thief who prides herself on trickery that is not a feeling she is used to. But just as she thought about it the look is gone in replace of that too wide smile, "Sure! "I'll help you… _ if you join my pirate crew _ !"

 

Nami eyes hardened at him immediately.  _ Ah, right, he got to get past this again _ . The only sound in the room is him eating his next plate of food, one right after another as Nami tries to kill him with her eyes.

 

_ Nami could not believe this! _ This whole time he was a damn pirate, "I thought you were pirate hunters! What about Roronoa Zoro?!"

 

Luffy swallows another plate before speaking, "He joined my crew obviously."

 

"He's a pirate hunter!"

 

"It  _ ex _ -pirate hunter now."

 

Nami has to process this. A  _ pirate hunter _ becoming a  _ pirate _ ! That would mean  _ Oyal  _ is a pirate.  _ That kid does even know how to play cards! _ Luffy is strong but she absolutely  _ hates  _ the idea of working with another pirate. She tries to think of a good way to just use this guy long enough-

 

"You can join temporarily for now. You can even keep all the money at the end of this since you probably need to more than I do,” Luffy voice grows serious, "But I need you on my crew.  _ Please _ ," He is sincere about the money, all he needs is the  _ chance  _ to prove himself again.

 

Nami is caught off guard for a second.  _ That look _ . She did not imagine that look this time. Once is an accident but twice is a pattern. He doesn't look smart but the smart ones usually don't. She will have to keep on her toes around this one as she jumps down from her table. She isn't dealing with her average muscle head.

 

A pirate giving letting her all the money? And letting her go afterward? She is suspicious, she would be an idiot not to be… but she is also good at telling when someone is lying and this guy is either the best liar in the world,  _ which she highly doubts, _ or an even bigger idiot than she thought.

 

" _ Fine _ ," she huffs, "But know this…" she slams her hand on the table, "The only thing I hate most the world are  _ pirates _ ! I only love money and tangerines. Once I get my money, I am gone. No ties,  _ got it _ ?"

 

_ That is not true though _ . This woman endured a life  _ more painful _ that death so the ones she loved could see a better future. She loves so much Luffy was sure that it would break her one day. But it never did. She  _ loves  _ and  _ cares  _ and  _ never stops… _ until he  _ failed  _ her. 

 

She gave up  _ everything  _ for her village, for  _ her crew, damn it _ , even for the world. Sometimes, he wishes she would be a little more selfish and think for herself. She may love money and tangerines but that was nothing compared to the generosity that she has for her friends.

 

It was all  _ Needle Nose's _ fault that she had to hide that side of her. That he couldn’t show the world vulnerability because she was taught it was  _ weakness _ . That caring would get her killed.  That she had to lie and steal to get her freedom only to be swiped from under her. No. He will not fail her again.  _ Never again _ .

 

"Agreed,” Luffy says uncharastically serious, “Once you have everything you want, then you can choose what you want to do."

 

The phrasing is weird but Nami puts it as he understands. She moves on to the more important stuff, "Alright, now back to the plan. I'm going to tie you up and deliver you to Buggy as my boss. But don't worry," she gives an innocent smile, "It is just for  _ appearances _ ."

 

He almost laughs at that. Like he would fall for that...  _ fool him once shame on you _ ! "I have a better idea. How about I just go up to Buggy. Piss him off. Kick his ass. While you go get the treasure and map."

 

Nami raises an eyebrow, "You… sure seem  _ confident  _ about that," She feels like this guy was bluffing but at the same point... he does have a devil fruit. He either means he can  _ do it _ or is the biggest idiot out there…

 

Either way, she will definitely get her the distraction she needed, "If you die it isn't my fault. I can't bail you out if things get too messy," sure, she wanted the treasure but she didn't want this guy to  _ die  _ even if he is a pirate she would have blood on her hands.

 

Luffy smiles, glad that Nami agrees, "Don't worry. I am great at distracting," It was so boring to do the same things over again but maybe this time he can have more  _ fun  _ with that clown.

 

Nami hesitates, it isn't much of a plan but... "Fine. Let's get going then."

 

Luffy gets up, feeling quite pleased with himself. He doubts Nami actually thinks he could beat up Buggy's entire crew but she probably thought he can handle himself. It is almost like trust and that fills him with pride.

 

They walk confidently on, one's real and other's faking, until they reach the edge of what is easily the biggest house in the entire village. With one Buggy the Clown crew on the top.

 

Nami turns to Luffy, "Okay, I'm going to go in there and get the map, you… what are you going to do exactly?"

 

Luffy gives a mischievous grin, "Just going to give the Old Clown a good send off..."

 

" _ Right… _ " Nami thought it best not to ask, "And here I thought you were going to be subtle.  _ Silly me." _

 

"Hey!" Luffy hunches his shoulders, "I can be subtle!"

 

"Luffy, you don't have an ounce of subtly in your body," Nami put her hands on her hips, "If there is ever a day you would have to actually be sneaky, I am pretty sure it would turn into a massive  _ manhunt  _ instead."

 

Nami….  _ is not wrong _ ... but that was only with Big Mama! And they were fine…  _ sorta...ish… _

 

Luffy sees her point, she would be best to do her  _ theify  _ stuff alone, " _ Fiiiiiine _ ."

 

Looking quiet smug for winning the argument she starts making her way to the building.

 

"Be careful."

 

Nami looks back to see Luffy with another serious expression on his face. She doesn't answer but it still feels…  _ sincere _ . It is weird how he seems to actually care for her… but at the same time… it is  _ nice  _ to have someone say that. She nods and just like the wind she is gone.

 

Luffy turns to his own mission at the font of the building, entering and making his way up the stairs to the roof, hat pulled down, not a single doubt in his steps.

 

Some poor sap is guarding the door to the roof, as he sees the teen approach, "Hey, you lost?" he takes a step to the teen, leering down at him, "Because today is your unlucky day, I was just getting bored," he put a meaty hand on the teen's shoulder.

 

Luffy chops him on the head and he falls down with a thud. He maneuvers around him to the door.

 

He isn't noticed when he opens the door. But he  _ is  _ noticed as he starts making headway to their captain. They were performing tricks and drinking, just like a real circus, Luffy is impressed by the performance. _ Very flashy _ . And they aren't right out attacking him so  _ even better _ !

 

But all the merrymaking starts to die down with each step Luffy makes. By the time he makes it to the front of Buggy's throne,  _ seriously a throne _ , he has about everyone's attention on him. Not really sure who he is or what he is doing but not taking him as a threat either. 

 

_ Their mistake _ .

 

Buggy finishes his booze with a pop before bothering with the brat in front of him, "Who the hell are you?"

 

Luffy grins.  _ Showtime _ !

 

"Hey Big Nose, how you doing?"

  
  


Nami is turning past corridors left and right, looking for her way to get into the building.

 

_ There _ ! A side window with a simple lock. Perfect place to sneak in considering corridors are nowhere near as heavily guarded as entrances.

 

With a quick pick to the lock, she enters the building. This is not her first break in nor will it be her last and experience taught her that the best place to look for things people don't want to get stolen was the center of the building.

 

She carefully and quietly starts making her way to the center, ducking past any guard or wandering drunk passing her way. Luck was on her side, as most seem to partying on the roof or whatever scrum does after terrorizing a bunch of villagers.

 

She hides behind a wall, hearing footsteps coming her way, "Come on! Captain Buggy is calling everyone!"

 

" _ Why _ ?" a slurs voice follows after, "I thought we were taking it easy?"

 

Another voice picks up, "Some  _ moron  _ is picking a fight with everyone on the roof."

 

" _ So _ ?" the same slurred voice calls back, "Can't they take care of it?"

 

"Nah, dude," the voices start to die out, " _ He's winning _ !"

 

Nami hangs her head.  _ Fight, really _ ? That is his  _ master plan _ of distraction. Sure, it is working but still... boys. She comes out of her hiding place and made her way to the next corridor.

 

"Hey!" she freezes in place, "Stay here and guard the treasure room. Don't need to be scolded by the Captain."

 

Lucky the conversation is just out of her sight as one of the pirates stopped in front of a door grumbling, " _ Stay. Go. Make up your mind _ ..."

 

So only her… versus one guard… time to put on the  _ charm _ .

 

She walks up sweetly and innocently to the pirate, "Hey."

 

The guard looks at her, " _ Wha- _ "

 

_ WHAM _ !

 

And a good hit to the head with a bo-staff. Her most  _ charming  _ feature.

 

She hops over the body and saw… an office.  _ Jeez, where can a girl get some treasure _ ? She will have to search the entire room to find the-

 

_ Oh, it is all in the closet _ . There is the gold lying oh so nicely on top of a carrier sheet. It is her lucky day!

 

She grabs the sheet under it and ties the four corners into a bow. She throws the load over her shoulder, ready to make her exit.

 

But there is a single chest on the desk.  _ With the key still in… _

 

A little  _ too easy _ . She knows better than to trust a silver platter. There had to be some trick? She took her staff to open the chest….

 

...and  _ nothing happened… _ it just  _ opens _ .

 

Nami doesn’t want to say that she is  _ disappointed  _ but she was surprised that it was this easy. The chest lid was wide open showing a  _ single map  _ right in the middle.

 

_ Never look a sea king in the mouth… _

 

She grabs the map and starts booking it.

 

She had to get out of there quietly but also quickly, no need to get any more-

 

"Hey, who are you?"

 

_ -attention _ .

 

She turned around slowly, "Maintenance."

 

The pirate looked her up and down, "Maintenance?"

 

"Yeah just taking the trash out," she gestures to the bag

 

"Oh… okay, carry on," he starts walking away himself.

 

_ Only to come back after five steps…  _ "Wait! We aren't paying for a maid!"

 

But she was already long gone.

 

"STOP!  _ THIEF!" _

  
  


Luffy gives a pleased smile,  _ very  _ proud of himself

 

" _ WHY CAN'T YOU BASTARDS KILL HIM _ ?" A certain clown yells a certain pair of dumbasses still trying to land a hit on a certain future king of the pirates.

 

The pirates around him don’t hesitate to follow their captain's orders once he pointed out the very obvious nose of their captain. Problem is, he keeps dodging all their attacks.

 

"He," Luffy ducks Cabaji's side swing, "Won't," sidestepped another, "Stand," leans a little bit back," "Still!" Luffy jumped out of the way as another thug rams into that one.

 

"Don't worry, captain!" A certain lion freak said, "I got this."

 

Everyone is quite impressed as Mohji the Beast Tamer got on Richie the Lion ready to pounce!

 

_ Only for the lion to stop in a cold sweat… _

 

"Richie! Come on!" Mohji yells at the lion, "You're embarrassing us!"

 

Luffy raises a single hand slowly. He didn’t even do anything as the lion turns tail and runs, literally jumping off the roof, leaving his tamer to fend for himself.

 

"W-w-who are you?" Mohji forget all about pride at that moment, "What do you want?"

 

Luffy can't hold back an uncharacteristic smug smile, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you. And I came here to see old  _ Big Nose  _ himself."

 

The pirates hesitate at the bold claim, not expecting such an answer from some small brat,  _ disrespecting their captain so easily _ . They all got ready for a second wave, ready to pumble this brat into submission.

 

Cabiji leads the charge, cowardly fighting with hoards of men at his side, “Don’t worry Captain, we’ll take care of him!”

 

Luffy doesn't raise a fist as he dodges each their attacks. In fact, he doesn't even uncross his arms. Cabiji swigs widely at him, each time more desperately than the last as he just moves like wind around his attacks.

 

One makes a straight shot only to hit his crewmember in the face, knocking him out. Cabiji comes from behind as Luffy steps on his face to dodge. That one lost control and rams right into the swordsman leaving them both down for the count.

 

And when Luffy makes an  _ extra  _ special landing on top of them they are going to stay down. 

 

He  _ might  _ have just been showing off to a specific someone who is looking on, hiding behind a corner.

 

_ And impressed she is. _ He may be a pain to work with but if Nami could get this guy to fight all her battles she would reach her goal in no time.

 

"That's it, you morons!" Buggy finally getting up himself, " _ If you want someone dead, then you have to do it yourself!" _

 

He gets out his signature knives and starts making his way to Luffy, menacingly. The rest of his crew, whoever isn’t passed out on the floor, clears out of the way, not wanting to summon their captain's wrath upon themselves. Luffy stands there stock still for the first time. Looking so unmovable yet remaining so elusive.

 

Buggy fakes a left and went right instead, throwing his knives right at Luffy who dodges left of course…

 

_...right into Buggy's trap! _ As Buggy's other dismembered hand throw four knives right at that Straw Hat brat!

 

_ THunk. THunk. THunk. THunk _ . 

 

Four knives embed themselves into Luffy's clothes, trapping him to a wall.  _ The bastard was caught! _

 

Nami's jaw drops, That clown guy's hand…  _ just came off _ ! She is still hiding behind the wall but Luffy was embedded right around the corner where she is.  _ He must be a Devil Fruit user like Luffy! _ That would be the only way that he could have gotten someone like Luffy off guard.

 

That or Luffy  _ wanted  _ to be caught, interested in where this was going to play out, "Oh no," he lies horribly, "I'm caught."

 

But the Buggy pirates are too in awe of their wonderful magnificent captain to notice anything weird. Cheers rang out at the sight of the caught fend! "That's our captain!" "No one can defeat the mighty Buggy!" "He's the best after all!"

 

Buggy isn’t done yet though, "For a finishing touch!" He throws the last knife right that the dumb Straw Hat's head.

 

_ No! He shouldn’t die! _ Nami could feel her body move on her own, hand already on her bo. If she could stop that blade-

 

"Stop."

 

It was like her body turned to marble. She can't…  _ move _ . Why? She felt like she heard someone was saying something but…  _ that's just crazy… _ Her sudden stop kept her behind the wall, unseen by the hoard of pirates by just a millimeter…

 

"Heh," Nami head got wipe last head hearing  _ Luffy's voice _ behind the wall.  _ But, how _ ?! She had seen Buggy throw the knife right at his head!

 

It went at his head alright.  _ Straight between his teeth _ . Luffy lifts his very alive head, showing a killer smile, "I swear," he breaks the knife in two with that smile, " _ I'm going to kick your ass _ ."

 

While the rest of the crew is thoroughly terrified, Buggy feels his eye twitch, "Puhahahahah, is that right? You’re hilarious!  _ Get ready the cannon _ !" he points to a certain canon with a horrible look on his clowny face,  _ giving good reason why clowns are both ridiculous and scary _ , "Just observe the awesome might of the Buggy Ball!"

 

Luffy shakes his head. Pirates are supposed to love freedom and adventure. Not mindless destruction. Guess he will have to beat some sense into the clown,  _ got to prep him for what's going to come later after all _ .

 

"Captain!" Another lackey interprets Buggy's monologue by slamming open the door.

 

"What?!" Buggy is not in the mood to deal with any more  _ lunacy _ .

 

The lackey freezes in fear, hate being the one to deliver the news...  _ but _ , "Captain!" he took a deep breath, " _ We've been robbed _ !"

 

Buggy definitely feels a blood vessel pop at that, "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MONONIC TO LET THIS HAPPEN?" he throws a knife near the lackey's head.

 

The lackey drops the floor, "I'm sorry Captain! It was the girl! She took the  _ map  _ and the  _ treasure  _ when everyone was coming to the roof!"

 

"A girl?" Buggy rounds to Luffy again, " _ You _ ! You had something to do with this, don't you?" Luffy shrugs nonchalantly, "A thief, huh? Well, You should be honored! This is the flashiest way to die," Buggy laughs as he went on, "With these Buggy Balls and the power of the Devil Fruit, I should have no problem conquering the Grand Line!"

 

Luffy  _ can't  _ stop a laugh at that. You would think that someone who sailed with the Gold Roger would have a better idea of how the world is.  _ How much can you forget after a couple of years? _ Or that ego of his is now as big as that nose of his. He needs some  _ humbling _ .

 

Buggy gives a glare at the laughing moron, "Just what are you laughing at,  _ brat _ ?" his glaring only worse as Luffy continues to laugh.

 

"Oh nothing," Luffy wipes a tear from his eye, somehow making it look casual despite his shirt still being embedded, "it is just funny thinking that you could even get past Paradise with that kind of attitude. You won't even make it past Reverse Mountain you  _ Big Nosed Idiot _ !"

 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU STUPID THIEF?" Buggy is getting so hot he was almost in flames.

 

"I'm not a thief!" Luffy barks back, "I'm a pirate! In fact, I'm going to be  _ King of the Pirates _ !"

 

It was dead silent at the claim, till the whole lot of pirates started  _ laughing  _ at the kid, "King of the Pirates?" What a moron!" "He stuck to a wall and he thinks he can get the One Piece?"

 

Even Buggy laughs at first until he makes the mistake of  _ looking  _ into Luffy's eyes. They are unmoving, blank black orbs that were just a little too  _ familiar  _ for his liking.  _ He isn't liking what he is seeing in this brat. _

 

Buggy huffs, "You're nothing but some skwany kid."

 

Luffy huffs back, his hat covering his big old eyes, "Go ahead, underestimate me," somehow despite being stuck to a wall he looked not the least bit disadvantage, "You won't be the first, You won't be the last," He smiles a smile that brought small shivers down Buggy's spine, " _ But you will be wrong." _

 

_ That did it. _ Now the  _ clown  _ was about to go  _ down _ , "WHY… YOU… STUPID STRAW HAT!" he was furious, " _ Light the canon _ !"

 

His crew quickly obeys, already readying a Buggy Ball, "This is my idea of having more fun."

 

Nami is sweating. Luffy could get out of this,  _ he has to. _ This... is all his own damn  _ fault _ ! If he would have just listened to her plan in the first place,  _ none of this would be happening _ ! If he died it would have  _ nothing  _ to do with her. She was already too close to the fight. She had the map. She had the money. Nothing is holding her back from leaving…

 

_ He is just some pirate _ ! He made his choices and he  _ failed _ ! She had nothing to do with it! She should just get up and go!  _ Now _ !

 

...right now!

 

Right….  _ Now _ ?

 

She...  _ can’t  _ move from her spot.

 

Her back is glued to the wall right behind Luffy.

 

" _ Do it _ ," Nami's head snaps at the voice, It was Luffy's! He spoke so softly that no one could hear him, except her, "How far does your resolve go? You'll never get far is this world going in half-assed."

 

Nami's hands tremble, it that what he means by  _ do it, _ "And letting you die without a second thought is your idea of  _ resolve _ ? Is that pirate's resolve?" she spats softly but just as firmly back.

 

"No," She can't see him but she could  _ feel  _ his grinned turn feral, " _ You gotta be willing to risk your own life _ ."

 

Nami heart stops. A strange but familiar feeling started to spread. Just like with  _ her _ ... Nami's eyes darken.

 

To stand back and do nothing... Or risk her life for what she knew was right?

 

"Hurry it up damn it!" Buggy yells at his lackey.

 

"On it boss!"

 

Nami never moves faster in her entire life. Staff out and huffing, the pirate who was preparing the cannon was on the floor before she even knew it. All eyes where on her now, the pirates and Buggy all shocked, Luffy grinning like a madman, but none were more shock than Nami herself.

 

"Oh, crap," she whispers, staring at her staff and the unconscious pirate.

 

" _ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU _ !" Buggy's face deforms less and less from a human's to more of an embodiment of piss and vinegar.

 

"Sorry!" Nami quickly apologizes. But she had nothing to be sorry over. She did what she thought was right and Luffy could not be  _ prouder  _ of his navigator.

 

" _ Just shoot them _ !" Buggy screams at his crew, not caring for theatrics at this point. The pirates aim their weapons at the duo.

 

Luffy can't be happier but he decided enough was enough. He doesn't want to put Nami into any more danger than she had to be. He puts his bare hands on the knives and simply…  _ move  _ them out of the way, bending them like there were nothing tinfoil.

 

The pirates hesitate at the action but Luffy pays them no mind, he wonders how he should do this? Should he  _ beat everyone here up here _ and now or try for a  _ haki move _ . Testing if he can use Conqueror's Haki was pretty boring but so was a lame fight. Not even fighting more like trying not to accidentally kill someone, so plan three it is…

 

He grabs on to Nami as the pirates recovered, "Gum Gum..." 

 

Nami breaks out into a sweat, "Not again…"

 

_ Both! _

 

_ "AXE!" _

 

And with a quick force of Haki that everyone  _ feels  _ the guns drop  just and Luffy brings his foot down onto the floor.

 

_ CRACK _

 

...until the whole roof starting coming down, taking unconscious pirates and all, filling the air with smoke and silence.

 

It ISN’T until the crashing stopped and the smoke finally settles did the image of what just happen became clear. The only one left standing is Luffy still holding a frightened Nami.

 

Nami is absolutely astounded at the phenomenon they were still alive. She can’t believe this.  _ What the hell is this guy playing at? _ And what the hell was that? " _ YOU COULD HAVE ESCAPED THE WHOLE TIME _ ?!"

 

Luffy is blessed to escape giving an explanation as a hand popped out from the rubble, connected to a pissed off clown out of the splinters. Luffy gently puts Nami down as they watch this development.

 

Buggy is fuming. No, not  _ fuming _ .  _ Livid _ . He knows King's Will when he sees it. Hell, he  _ felt  _ it first hand himself. How could some  _ nobody pirate _ like that use the same power as the Captain and Uncle Rayleigh had?

 

Regardless he isn’t some pushover. Sure, he settled for an easy life in the East Blue but he sailed in the New World and witness gods clashing against one another in the first of centuries. He didn't survive this long if he didn't gain some kind of immunity to the ability.  _ It would take much more than that to take him down. _

 

"Captain! We finally found you!" Everyone, or what is left of everyone, turns to the new presence that had made themselves know. Luffy laughs.

 

"Oyal! Zoro! About time you guys came! I was starting to think Zoro was in charge of the directions again."

 

Zoro snorts at the childish jibe, "Oh it's easy to know where you're going when all you have to do is follow the noisiest spot on the island."

 

Oyal bows out of respect,  _ not because they are amused by Zoro's jibe _ , that would be illogical, "Forgive us, captain, we seemed to have run into company when you so gladly ran off," Of course, they can’t hold back a jibe of their own.

 

Luffy isn’t the least bit bothered, "It's fine it's fine, by the way, Nami says she will be our new Navigator from now on."

 

Nami was frantic at this point, "I never said that! What the hell was going on?"

 

Buggy can feel another pulse in his vein pop at the kids carelessly interact with one another despite him being there, "Don't ignore me, you flashy sons of bitches!" His entire crew may be down that is no reason to be rude.  _ He is a big fucking deal! _

 

Luffy puts a hand on the back of his head, "Ah, sorry, Uncle."

 

_ …Time _ ... stops for a moment as everyone checks their hearing because there was  _ no way _ they heard what they think they just heard.

 

" _ What...did you... call...me _ ?" Buggy grit out each word like he was pulling needles one by one out of his nose.

 

Luffy gives a big grin back, "Uncle! Cause Shanks gave me this hat and since you are his brother-friend that makes you like my uncle," he says it like it made  _ perfect sense _ . That a man who acts like a clown is now entered a new state of insanity no clown should be forced into.

 

Oyal watch the event unfold before their eyes. They feels...  _ pity  _ for the old unknowing man.

 

"WHAT?" buggy yells in rage, "That insufferable  _ Red-Haired Bastard _ gave you that hat!" He stomps to Luffy, getting right in his face. Well his nose was at least. 

 

"Yup. Shishishishishi," Luffy doesn’t even flinch at the invitation of personal space, "he said how you always dressed up as a clown and that you were a big nose!"

 

"I'm going to kick his ass after I kick yours!" Buggy stomps his foot into the ground, very childishly, "It's because of fo that bastard I lost that treasure map and the money from this Devil Fruit! I can never forgive him!"

 

Luffy waves his hand, "You were just being an idiot and blaming Shanks for it for your own stupidity," he continues before Buggy could yell again, "Also couldn't you just get one of your crew members to get the treasure for you?"

 

Buggy….  _ has no comeback to that _ . So he kinda just stood there like an idiot while everyone let that information sink it.

 

"That's... pretty pathetic," Zoro helpfully adds to the conversation.

 

"THAT NOT THE POINT!  _ IT IS THE PRINCIPLE OF THE MATTER! _ " Buggy tries to save face.

 

Luffy shakes his head, "Jeez, Uncle, you can be smart sometimes but sure can be an idiot," Some humility will be good for the soul.

 

Buggy face is a red as his nose, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FLASHY BASTARDS!" Buggy twirls his knives  _ getting ready for a fight. _

 

That is until something caught his eye... "Is that..." he looks at an innocent carrier bag, " _ my treasure?" _

 

Nami gasps.  _ Her treasure _ ! How could she had dropped the gold this whole time?! What was she thinking?!

 

She makes a beeline and drove right to the bag, holding it like a baby, safely in her arms, "Gotcha!"

 

Buggy points a knife at Nami, " _ You _ !" Nami takes a step back, "Put down my treasure!"

 

Nami narrows her eyes, "No!" Devil Fruit user or not she was not going told what to do with her money, "I'm a pirate stealing thief and I just stole from a pirate. This treasure is mine now."

 

Oyal nods their head, "Logical."

 

Buggy points his knives at Oyal, "No it's not! If you steal something that just doesn't make it yours!"

 

Zoro huffs, "Being lectured by a pirate, how sad."

 

Buggy has had enough. He makes his move. " _ Bara Bara... Festival _ !" Buggy body dismembers completely and starts flying everywhere.

 

Nami's face is pure comedy. What the hell is going on with this fruit? Just what kind of monsters are these people? She never felt so out of her depth.

 

"Come here girly!" Buggy's face and hands are coming right at her!

 

Zoro tries cutting the body pieces but  _ nothing is working _ , his body would just form back together and do absolutely no damage. It was ridiculous!

 

Oyal looked frantically on the ground.  _ Where are they? Where are they? There _ ! "Luffy!" they shouts.

 

Luffy nods plan already in action, he stretches out his arm and grabs Buggy right by the head and hands right before they could get to Nami.

 

"Huh?" Buggy is stopped mid air by...  _ a hand _ ?

 

Unbeknownst to him Oyal just threw Luffy his feet as well.

 

Luffy balls head, feet, and hands together, "Bye Uncle!  _ Gum Gum… _ ” he stretches his arms back…

 

_ “Bazooka _ !" and sends Buggy in about the right direction like last time. 

 

At least he hoped so. 

 

He turns to Oyal. They give the thumbs up.  _ Okay good _ , he meant to do that then.

 

Oyal has to admit Luffy seems to have handled everything well. The crew is subdued, Buggy has gone off to recruit Alvida, Nami seems to have a begrudging respect that will grow into more. Overall this arc was met with success.

 

Though they had to admit as much as they do not want to see Zoro get hurt, seeing Zoro trying to lift a cent cage with Luffy in it while bleeding out would have been quite the sight.  _ So dramatic. _ What loyalty issues were they worried about with Zoro again?

 

"You couldn't have at least left me one enemy?" Zoro is not pleased. Twice now Luffy had taken the spotlight of a good fight. "How am I supposed to get stronger if you keep taking out all the guys?"

 

Now that Luffy thinks about it he would have loved to seen Zoro kick that unicycle guys ass,  _ he never did got to finish that fight fairly _ , Luffy scratches the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry, Zoro. It was an in the moment kind of deal."

 

" _ In the moment my ass _ ! You took down like 30 guys and a building!" Zoro points out with an accounting finger.

 

"The swordsman was just parlor tricks."

 

"They had a swordsman?!"

 

"He wasn't even worth it trust me!"

 

"We're pirates, aren't we?"

 

Luffy felt his heart warm at Zoro finally calling himself a pirate, "Okay, I promise you can fight in the next one! I said sorry!" he put his hands in the air to show just how sorry he is .

 

Nami is not They amused, " _ CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT?" _

 

Oyal sighs. She suppose giving Nami the foundation of what the rest of her life has now become is the only fair.

  
  


Luffy smiles down at the cute puppy in front of him. The dog is as still as a statue, frozen in place not affected by time or space. But Luffy knows better than anyone how fast this mutt could be.

 

He crouches down and holds out his hand, "Shake."

 

The dog studies the kid in front of his, looking into his heart and soul, and then,  _ not without hesitation, not without doubt _ , holds out his paw in return.

 

Luffy carefully, but  _ gratefully _ , shakes it, trying not to look like he just won a lifetime supply of meat. The puppy carries on passively, aware of the gift he just bestowed but being dignified about the ordeal.

 

"What are you doing," Zoro doesn’t know why Luffy want to stop here but... to pet a dog?

 

" _ You don't understand _ ..." Luffy whispers, " _ This is a luxury few can afford _ ."

 

Nami... doesn't even bother to ask what they are doing. She got her treasure and once things are... explained she was finally able to enjoy the gold she so rightfully deserved. A Straw Hat being someone's treasure is a bit unorthodox but that seems to be the norms with these guys.

 

While Oyal's explanation was nice it never hurts to get some more, "So…" puts her treasure down and sitting next to Oyal, who was writing in her journal, and asks with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, "How long have you've been-"

 

Oyal slams their journal shut, " _ Stop that _ ."

 

Nami draws back a little, "Huh?"

 

"Stop talking like that," Oyal does not enjoy when Nami talks like that, it made them feel…  _ small _ , "You want information about us and are trying to use subtle tactics to do so. If you are curious please ask me up a front of your intentions and I shall answer them to the best of my abilities. I understand that is your usual method of being a thief but please do not speak so….  _ not real _ . To us," they are rambling... oh, Pluto,  _ why is it so hard to convey feelings _ ? 

 

They haven't changed but Nami's perception of them did, "We are still us. You just... know more about us than before,"  _ that didn’t make any sense... _

 

Nami sits there with a blank look on her face. She... understands what Oyal is trying to say but that doesn't change anything, " _ You are still pirates _ ," she grumbles, losing her sweet voice

 

Oyal sighs, a little out of relief at the normal tone,  _ might as well get to the heart of the matter _ , "Pirates took someone precious to you."

 

Nami eyes narrow, "How did you…"

 

"It is a logical guess," Oyal turns to look at to their captain trying to rub the uncooperative dog's belly, "Many pirates take lives, plunder, pillage, leaving destruction in their wake…" Nami feels her hands tighten at the thought of a  _ certain pirate  _ that fit that description, "... but those are just  _ fakes _ ."

 

Nami looks at them like they grew another head.

 

Oyal coughs seeing they did not convey their meaning, "What I mean is, those pirates are just….  _ thugs _ . Incorrectly using the word pirate to justify their actions. Luffy knows what it really means to be a pirate and he is going to change that… for everybody."

 

Nami shouldn't ask. She shouldn't care….  _ but _ ... "What does he think it means to be a pirate?"

 

Oyal  _ looks  _ at her, right throw her bandana, Nami could feel their stare, "Freedom," they say so simply, "Freedom for everyone."

 

"Hey, you kids!" The group of four turn to see a voice an old man who just happen to be the mayor of Orange Town walking over to them.

 

The armored man stops in front of them and looks on cursorily, "Are you alright? I heard a crash over here and came to investigate," He gestures to where Buggy's hideout was, "I saw you four walking away from their base. You're not hurt are you?" He looks at each one not seeing a visible injury till his eyes land on Chouchou's outstretched paw.

 

It is...  _ strange  _ to say the least. Chouchou isn't the most playful puppy, let alone friendly to strangers. Yet he here is acting civil, almost polite, with this kid.

 

"Nah, we good," Luffy gets up from his crouched position, "We kicked their asses and left," he explains cheerfully.

 

The Mayor is taken back by the kid's claim, obviously not believing him, "Kid, this is not something to joke about. These pirates have been terrorizing the town for weeks so forgive me for not believing some kids could have done it in an afternoon."

 

Luffy doesn’t have the best memory but he does remember this guy. How angry he felt that his town was being ravaged by pirates and how he was still willing to fight despite not standing a chance, "Believe or don't, I would get the Marines here soon. They're unconscious and should stay that way for a while at least."

 

The Mayor  _ hesitates _ , almost believing the kid for a second. He knows it is crazy but this kid... he just sounds  _ so damn sure _ .  _ It is quite the convincing act. _

 

Oyal takes note of the interaction. It was quite fascinating how Luffy's chances of convincing with the man just shot up. He is able to give this man the courage to fight after defeating that Mohji the Beast Tamer. They cannot find the proper definition of Luffy being able to motivate without even trying. It was like there was some strange charm about him that seemed to cause people to gather around him.

 

The mayor studies the kid in front of him, then turns to Chouchou, "You know Chouchou doesn't really like strangers," he went on to tell them his sad tale of how he is guarding his store till his owner came back. But knowing that his master will never return.

 

Oyal feels…  _ pain _ . It was that  _ illogical pain _ again. They knew the story, they’ve read it. But hearing it from the Old Man, out loud and with so much...  _ emotion _ . It added a new weight she didn't even realize was there. The dog understands that his owner will never return but his connections to his owner and this store have created an illogical duty for his to guard the store... _ for nothing… _

 

Zoro gives her a disbelieving look, "Are you crying?"

 

"No!"  _ Why was their voice cracking _ ,  _ are they dying, again _ ?

 

Nami, still holding her treasure in her arms and _ not crying _ , address the Mayor, "Are you in charge here?"

 

The old man nods, "I'm Mayor Boodle," He shakes his head, grumbling to himself, "But I hardly deserve the title at this point. I can't even protect my town from pillaging."

 

"Illogical," Oyal calms themselves down, they need a distraction, "It is not your job as major to physically protect your village. If that was the case then they would have chosen the strongest individual in your village rather than you."

 

Boodle shakes his head, "The Mayor is supposed to protect their village even if they are not the strongest. I don't fight battles to win battles ," he points to himself, " _ but because they need to be fought." _

 

They processes this information, "Chances were against you from the very start," 5% chance of him winning the battle to be precise, "but you kept your odds as high as they could be in the situation. I suppose it is fruitless to say the situation could be worse as it could have been better as well but..."

 

" _ What she is trying to say _ ," Luffy dives in, "Is that you did the best that you could in a bad situation."

 

Boodle fell silent at their words and Luffy takes this as their cue to start heading out, "Well, we'll be on our way then," Luffy gives Chouchou one last pat to the head and gestures to his crew.

 

Boodle wants to say something more but, "Mayor Boodle!" "Mayor!" "Are you alright?"

 

Boodle turns to see his village right behind him, " _ What are you doing _ ?! Don't you know how dangerous to be here with those pirates!"

 

An older gentleman in particular rushes out an explanation, "That's just it Mayor Boodle, we were so worried that you were taking so long we came to fight beside you but..." he points down the street where Buggy's liar use to be, " _ The whole base is gone _ !"

 

Boodle just stares, not really understanding, "What do you mean by gone?"

 

"Gone! Gone gone! As in no more!" the man tries to explain, not really understanding it himself. 

 

Another citizen steps up when the Mayor looks no more informed, "As in the building is nothing but splinters and all the pirates have vanished."

 

"Vanished?" Luffy steps crossing his arm defensively, "I kicked their asses! How can they be gone?"

 

They look Luffy up and down disbelievingly, "Uh... well we did see a lion and three other lackeys picking the unconscious ones so..."

 

Luffy hit his hand on his palm, "The lion! Of course,  _ that's what I get for letting one of the getaway _ ," he chides himself.

 

"The three others must be the lackeys that we picked up in the boat," Zoro says to no one in particular.

 

A woman heard though, "Are you three... sailors?"

 

Nami stiffens a bit, saying there were pirates or thieves would no doubt get them into trouble,  _ they had to think of another- _

 

"We are pirates," Luffy tells them nonchalantly.

 

The reaction is near instantaneous, from the calm, near cheerful villagers of Orange Town turning their aggression and fear to the unknown group of acclaimed pirates. They raise their makeshift weapons, itching for a fight, "Is that right?"

 

Zoro isn’t worried at all, he actually has to audacity to laugh at the whole situation. Oyal on another hand could feel a headache starting to form.

 

Nami turns on Luffy, "Moron! Why would you tell him that!"

 

" _ Because it true _ !" Luffy doesn't see a reason to lie. They were  _ proud pirates _ , damn it!

 

Zoro just laughs louder, "Don't try to reason with him, he does what he wants."

 

"We better make our getaway fast," Oyal reminds them, "I calculate we have a 76% of getting away now," If Chouchou was here it would be 99% but they will have to make due.

 

" _ Stop _ !" Before any chase can ensue, Mayor Boodle gets between both sides, looking absolutely livid himself, "We are not going to attack them.  _ The only one who can be mad at these kids is me!" _

 

The citizens lower the weapons as they are told to but only a bit, "Mayor, what are you going on about?" He isn't making any sense, did these kids hurt him personally?

 

The Mayor turns to the kids, walking straight up to Luffy, back straight and head down. HIs whole body was rigid, like it was taking everything he had in order to appear calm. Luffy's face is a blank, giving no indicating any emotion but waits for the Mayor nonetheless.

 

Boodle whispers, " _ You nosy brats _ ... You come into my village, destroy public property, and mess around to your heart's delight..." he takes a deep breath, finally lifting his head and looking Luffy right in the eye, " _ I'm sorry for doubting you! Thank you so much! _

 

The villagers are in a state of shock, " _ Huh _ ?!"

 

Nami lefts out a sigh of relief, glad they are not going to be chased out of town.

 

Luffy just laughs, "Don't worry about it," he put his hand behind his head, "Old Uncle Red Nose wasn't much of a fight anyway," He was more than happy to kick that Clown's ass and get one of his best friends. Really Luffy should be  _ thanking him _ .

 

The Mayor turns to his village, "On the behalf of my village, you have my sincerest thanks for taking down the Buggy Pirates."

 

There is a pause as the villagers let the information sink in... till they explode in cheers, "He really is gone!" "Our village is finally ridden of them!" "Goodbye Big Nose!"

 

Oyal saw Luffy was wanting to go now more than ever now they were going to be seen as heroes. They would have to explain to him one of these days heroes don't  _ have  _ to give their meat to other people. They walk up to the Mayor and out the envelope, "Here you are."

 

Boodle looks away from his celebrating citizens at the letter. He took it more out of politeness than anything, "What is this?"

 

Oyal straightens their back, "It is an envelope," Boodle gave her a flat look so she continues, "I ask you to open it when the time calls for it." They raise their hand, "Trust me you will know when you are supposed to open it, just... keep it close until then."

 

Boodle gives them a questioning look but after everything they have done for them, it was the least he could do. It was just an envelope, no harm in keeping it for now.

 

"Now that is done," Luffy turns slowly around, " _ RUN _ !" and starts booking it down the street.

 

" _ Huh _ ?" Why would they run? Nami thought they could at least stay for a while for free after the whole fiasco.

 

Zoro brushes by her, "You heard the Captain! Move it!"

 

When Nami sees Oyal booking it, she gives in and high tails it out of there as well.

 

"Hey!" The villagers take notice of their heroes absence, "Where are you going?" "Come back!" "We are going to have a feast for you!"

 

"Feast?" Luffy looks back still running,  _ well maybe staying wouldn't be too bad… _

 

"No. We have to get to Syrup village in a reasonable time," Oyal jogs beside him, trying not to lose their breath.

 

Luffy pouts, "Aww... you're right." As much as a feast would be fun, Usopp was always funner! "Have that party without us! Oh, and we are  _ NOT  _ heroes!" he calls back to the villagers.

 

Boodle shakes his head at the disappearing sight of them, "Kids..." he chuckles a bit, "No respect."

 

The four of them ran all the way to the dock where they ex-Buggy ship was still in port. As they start to board, Nami stops Luffy right as they are about to get on.

 

She can't believe she is doing this, "Are you sure you want me as your navigator?" If she is going to deal with a pirate... no, if she is going to deal with  _ Luffy  _ she wants this to be straight. Luffy is no longer just another pirate she can use and throw away when times get tough anymore.

 

_ She is seriously thinking of partnering up with this moron. _

 

Luffy's brow furred, "Yes. Absolutely," he sounds so sure in his response.

 

"I'm not becoming a pirate," she reminds him, "I'm just cooperating with you till I reach my goal," she takes a breath, "But you did save my life a few times there but I can't say that I can always return the favor if you got in trouble like that again," she can hold her own just fine but she was no fighter. Get in and get out is her usual line of work. She can’t… afford to risk her life like that again. 

 

Luffy is almost offended that she thought someone like Buggy could ever kill him, or anyone in the East Blue for that matter, but decided to be a little subtler than that, "You can always count on me to help you, and I know that I can count on you."

 

Nami just stares at him, wondering not for the first time how his mind works, "Besides Zoro has already threatened to kill me when I first met him, so really you already making a better impression."

 

Zoro sputters out a weak defense as Oyal fails to hide a smirk.

 

Nami lets out a small smile, refusing to feel guilty. She knows this was not going to last so no reason to feel bad about it. She is so close. So very,  _ very  _ close. She is only staying for the profit. Right. Only reason. There is nothing to be sad about. Still, she... actually really likes these guys, affliction as pirates not included, but they have grown on her.

 

"Thanks… Captain," she lifts her bag of gold over her shoulder and finally steps into the little boat.

 

Luffy's smile could outshine the sun as follows right after her, "Welcome to the crew, Nami" he responds.

 

That smile saddens at an invading thought. She is still trapped in another pirate crew and no matter how she despised it she is in against her will. She never planned on staying from the start but he knows that within time she become more and more a part of the crew. By the time she returned to her village, she would see them as nakama. Luffy is willing to do anything to earn that trust again.

 

"Where do you want to go next then?" If she couldn't stay in the crew, then she will be damn sure to do her job well while she was here.

 

Luffy points to Oyal who stood at attention ready to answer, "Our next destination shall be the Syrup Village in order to recruit our next member."

 

Zoro rolls his eyes already taking a set in his nap spot, "Okay the percentage stuff I can buy but that stuff. How can stars tell you when you are going to meet a person?"

 

"Magic. Do you not understand simple explanations along with your lack of knowledge of direction," Oyal looks down upon the swordsman with their high and mighty attitude.

 

Zoro doesn’t move for a second, half thinking that this brat isn’t worth the effort and the other half winning saying till  _ to hell with pride _ and proceeds to pulls the kid’s long ponytail.

 

"Ouch!" Oyal grabs their head, "That is uncalled for!"

 

“Your face is uncalled for,” Zoro retorts. 

 

Oyal had no idea what they were going to say as they open her mouth, just to be reminded... "Wait!" causing everyone to pause, “I was to get off at that island!"

 

Luffy laughs at them, "Nah, you're nakama remember?"

 

Oyal folds their arms, "I would accuse you of trickery but I doubt you can plan something so... so..."

 

Luffy gives a well deserved smug smile, "Subtle."

 

Zoro looks back and forth between the two confused, "What did he do?"

 

Oyal calms themselves, "Luffy used an age-old tactic of mob mentality to get everyone to run with him, including me."

 

Zoro stares at Oyal and then at Luffy, "Wow..." and gives Luffy a high five which he gladly returns, "Good job."

 

" _ Do not encourage this behavior _ !"

 

Nami ignores the little fight and actually thought about the request. She knows were Syrup Village is but it was a small village on the Gecko Islands southwest of here. Who in the entire East Blue do they plan to recruit from such a small village?

 

As the set sail and the island grew more distant, Nami notices with a slight panic that her bag of treasure was only  _ half  _ what originally was, "Um, Luffy? Where's the rest of the gold," she asks fake serenity.

 

Luffy sat down lazily, "Ah that? I left in on the dog's store when you put it down for the town's people."

 

There was a pregnant pause on the little boat as the statement registered in Nami's mind.

 

The statement was documented under:  _ Pissed _ , "You LEFT IT? That was worth 5 million Belly at LEAST!" she yells with that shark tooth anger of hers.

 

Luffy nods in agreement, "Yeah, they're not a wealthy town and they will need repairs done. Besides, you said you only stole from pirates and half of that gold looked like household jewelry and silverware," He put his hat over his eyes as if taking a nap.

 

Nami gives up as her head sags. She has to admit she did feel for a town ransacked by pirates, And she did get extra from the chest on this boat…

 

"At least tell me when you are going to do that!" It still hurts to lose that gold!  _ She risked her life for that money. _

 

Zoro laughs his butt off at the discourage woman.

 

"Oh, you think that's funny? I'll give you something to laugh about," she retaliates by properly trying to throw him overboard.

 

Zoro is able to hold her off but she was surprisingly stronger than he thought, "Get back!"

 

"That's right Nami, don't go for his back," Oyal offers, "Aim for the neck."

 

"You shut it too!" Zoro tries to kick her while still holding off the other one.

 

Luffy can feel his smile grow as leans comfortably back in the little boat, gazing up at the sky… "Well for better or for worse," he mutters to himself, "looks like we finally have a navigator in our crew."

 

Luffy overserves Nami under his hat. She is definitely getting more comfortable around the... nowhere as close as they were but... it is a start and that was the best he could ask for.

 

She is used to using her old ways. Using cunning and manipulating the situation to her advantage, so all these new factors like Devil Fruits and working with pirates took her way out her comfort zone. She grows out of it eventually but it is strange to see her so stiff again. He wants her to get to the point where she is at ease around them and not constantly look over her shoulder.

 

That same with Oyal. He may not be the smartest but he knows when his nakama is making progress. The problem with them is that they feel they work best when they are in control of the situation. But that is not the point. Luffy wants them to feel they don’t  have to be in control of a situation to be at their best. They should be at ease not because they control everything, but because their trusted her crew to watch their back so that they wouldn't have to constantly look over their calculations. It was still a work in progress.

 

He hears Nami laughing in the distance, not really mad at them because she has a kind heart. He hears Zoro huffing and mumbling about crazy women. He hears Oyal writing in their journal, unknowing muttering to herself out loud.

 

And with the sound of harmony surround him, he lets sleep overtake him.

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with a review!


	6. Animal Threater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said that I was going to cover a lot of details. That includes... cover stories. So taking a break from the main story to have a little fun. Added a detail or two to use in the future so I hope you like it.

**ANIMAL THEATER**

 

**Red haired pirates**

  * Captain: Red-Haired Shanks
    * Bounty: Unknown
  * Ship: Unknown
  * Age: 37
  * Shanks is right as the South Pole is colder. North Pole is just ice mass while South Pole is a continent. Land is colder than sea so he is right as South Pole is colder. 
  * Can use Haki.
  * Ben Beckman is the smartest man in the East Blue
  * Birthday is March 9th. 



 

OOO

 

Oyal knows many things. 

 

They know they do not know everything first of all. And that  _ terrifies  _ them. It is completely unacceptable  first of all. Information is the most important thing when it comes to creating a plan. The more precise the variables that are taken into account the most precise the end percentage will be. It is simple math. Lack of information is dangerous, it can and will cost them dearly if taken lightly. 

 

Knowing this, Oyal has many expectations for what they have to do and what will be.

 

With this in mind, they weren’t expecting to like  _ Nami  _ so much. 

 

Of course, they know of Nami's undying loyalty to her friends and her kind-hearted natural under her usual lust for money and thievery acts but… they never expected this  _ kindness  _ to be them at her. 

 

“These maps are amazing!” Nami holds an intricate map of the stars in her hands, it is one of Oyal's simpler version, cover the sky RS_45 through RS_82 sections, “And you recorded these coordinates yourself?” she asks. 

 

Oyal is 86% sure that Nami is just being polite in her asking, with her social skills miles above anything Oyal could image. There is no way Nami could actually be interested in  _ their work _ .

 

But… they never had someone ask about their work before. 

 

They never had someone  _ interested  _ in them before.

 

It makes them feel... good.

 

“Um, yes,” should they… elaborate? They don’t want to bore Nami with their ramblings, but at the same time, they don’t want to come off ignorant. 

 

Nami is looking at them expectantly,  _ does that mean yes? _ Yes!  _ Say something _ , “I-I use the halo star patterns in order to get a clear view. You take to where the star is but it is making the 2d prescriptive of the star into a 3d model is when it starts needing high forms of mathematics,” that was a good place to stop, they don’t want to bore Nami more than she probably already is. 

 

“This is incredible!” Nami puts the map down next to one of her own, “It reminds me of ocean navigation, but I always have to worry about constant misdirections.”

 

Oyal also knows Nami is a navigator.  _ They know that _ . But it would appear that knowing does not always mean understanding as this case seems to be. They don’t truly understand just how smart Nami is until now, despite knowing that they are one of the smartest people in the East Blue. 

 

The thought of…  _ intelligent conversation _ makes their… chest light? A kind of happy where one feels  _ energized _ ...! “Yes! Um, in space we have stardust that kinda gets in the way of the star’s brightness making it harder to determine where the star is actually. Not to mention on the constant re-writing of data.”

 

Oyal flinches at Nami’s groan hoping they didn’t say anything too stupid, “Don’t get me started on data rewrite. One reef goes down and another comes up just like that!” Nami snaps her fingers, “It’s not like I can’t keep up but still making a new map over and over again just to cover that new marker can be tedious.”

 

Oyal feels their chest get kinda bubbly, it reminds them of hunger but this was more… light? Like they want more time with Nami. Like they want to... Laugh? Fascinating. 

 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay here though?” Nami gestures to the clear blue skies and sunshine, “you skin isn’t going to burn or anything right?” 

 

Oyal feels their heart squeeze yet again.  _ Concern _ . Not only are they getting better at analyzing their own emotions but now other people’s emotions as well! Today is turning out quite educational. 

 

“Yes! Thank you for your concern, but I am functional,” they pull their hood over their head and roll their sleeves down, only stumbling a little bit, but hoping Nami doesn’t notice, “My eyes are very sensitive to light and my skin is very easily burned in the heat so this outfit is quite useful.” 

 

"What about your hand," Nami gestured to her right hands, especially their knuckles. 

 

Oyal looks at their hand, from where they punched Helmeppo. They have been solely regretting it as now their entire hand is a blue and black mess against her pale skin. It doesn’t hurt… much, "Yes… my hand is still functional as well. It looks worse than it is, I assure you.” 

 

"As long as you are sure..." Nami points to the small boat's room, "If you need rest you can come in."

 

"Yes," Oyal had no intention of going inside... inside would mean alone... and being alone would meaning  _ thinking _ . One of their  _ least  _ favorite pastimes as of late. Talking, as exhausting as it is, is far better than being alone. If only there was a way to simply...  _ be with other people  _ without talking. But that is silly. They cannot simply just  _ sit  _ next to Nami and do math problems without making some communication. Simply absurd. 

 

Nami still looks a little skeptical but at the end accepts Oyal's assurance. She has her doubts that this kid is a real a pirate, anyway. They just seem…  _ so small _ . They have  a good head so there is no reason why they would hang out with murderers. But then again Luffy isn’t your average pirate. How they got caught up in pirating is beyond her.

 

Speaking of which...

 

Luffy and Zoro seem to be having fun with the wildlife. 

 

“Hey, little guys!” Luffy is beyond happy to see some panda-birds landing on the ship. 

 

Several… strange birds came to visit them, landing on the railing of the dingy, clustered together in a cute fluff line of feathers.

 

Luffy puts his arm out where the railing ends, and the birds land on his arm as well. They seem to understand the power of the future Pirate King and salute him respectfully. Luffy laughs making a salute as well as they walk across his arm. 

 

Zoro even has one land on his sword, saluting him all the way. He has no idea why any of this is happening. 

 

“What are they doing?” Nami deadpans at the flying creatures.

 

Luffy continues to salute to no-one, “ _ Respecting _ .”

 

And like that, they were gone, flying with a burst of movement. For being fat birds Nami is impressed moving so fast. She wonders what made them leave so fast.

 

“SHARK!” Luffy shouts.

 

_ Ah, that’s why.  _

 

Sure enough, there is the huge fin of a great blue shark circling around their little dingy, it is nothing compared to the size of a sea king but it has been so long since Luffy has seen one. A real shark! A normal one with teeth and everything! He can’t believe how small they are. In fact they are small enough for a person...

 

“Yeah,” Nami observes, “It doesn’t look like it will bother us, as long as we keep our distance-”

 

"Woo-Hoo!" Luffy interrupts her as he is currently  _ riding the shark like the show-off he is. _

 

“LUFFY!” shouts the two people who had a full understanding of how very sinkable devil fruit users are.

 

The third and only other devil fruit user goes back to their journal, "When did this happen?" as they flip through the pages, lost in confusion. 

 

Luffy doesn't pay them much attention. He is riding the shark like a surfboard and he has to admit he can see why Ace always rode like this! Sharky is pretty cool about the whole ‘riding on your back’ thing. Luffy just has to  _ lean  _ a certain way and Sharky  _ follows through _ ! Neat!

 

_ Time to take it up a notch! _

 

Luffy mounts the shark hanging both his legs on the side. Just to be extra he grabs a rope that is hanging from the fish’s mouth, “GIDDY UP!” 

 

Sharky does what  _ any  _ animal naturaly does when treated in such a manner...

 

He mercilessly tries to buck Luffy into the ocean. 

 

But Luffy is not one to go down so easily! Sharky doesn’t dive into the sea,  _ which would definitely get Luffy off his back _ , choosing to stay above the water as much as possible. If he is going to buck Luffy off then he is going to do it with  _ style _ . 

 

Nami, for one, is  _ not comforted _ by this fact.

 

“Luffy  _ GET BACK HERE _ !” Nami shouts as Luffy starts getting farther and farther away from their dingy.

 

Zoro grabs the oars already knowing where this is going, “Here we go again.”

 

“Yes,” Oyal agrees,  _ again _ , though they are not sure when or if this has happened before. 

 

These are... scenes in forms of little pictures. At first, they just took them as… small events that happen in between. But as they kept reading them, they took them as  _ dreams  _ or  _ wishes _ . They just seemed so… out of place. The possibility of them actually happening seemed so miscalculated, a 12% chance due to their seemingly random and out of place order that they seemed to have to place within the usual narrative storytelling. 

 

Perhaps they have been reading them wrong. Instead, they were a story  _ within the story. _ But then why are they spread out as so? Why all this strangeness?

 

“Land ahead!” Zoro calls out.

 

Nami twists her head, “What? But we shouldn’t even be near Gecko Island yet!” She looks off in the distance where Zoro had called out. 

 

But there is…  _ an island _ ? A strange one at that. It looks… jumbled for a lack of a better word. From here she could see mountain formation, a forest, and even quite of bit of plains... so many different landscapes all on one island?

 

As they got closer it appears to be inhabited by all the houses on the coast and docks… but there was a noticeable lack of humans around to maintain them. 

 

Oyal perks up. This had an 85% of being the  _ Bushman’s island _ . This had to be… despite the strangeness of getting here. 

 

“Luffy!” Nami shouts when she spotted the lost Captain. 

 

Luffy, abandoning previous shark’s adventures, is on a very nice white deck out of the ocean under a bright orange umbrella and drinking a fancy orange drink… with a dolphin. 

 

They rowe their boat next to the dock… just  _ watching _ . Taking in the sight and all. 

 

Zoro is the first to get off to join Luffy who silently hands him a drink. 

 

Zoro takes it… leans back... and  _ drinks it. _

 

“Not bad…” he mumbles. 

 

“ _ WHAT IS GOING ON?” _ Nami shouts getting off the boat as well. Oyal follows, curious to where this is going as well. 

 

Luffy sips the rest of his orange drink, trying to put his straw in his dolphin companion's, “Drinking some juice,” the dolphins slaps his attempts away with a flipper and an annoyed look. 

 

Nami could feel her sanity crumble, “ _ With a dolphin _ .”

 

Oyal interjects, “She is right captain. I was not expecting this much… abnormality till much later,” drinking and interacting with very human like animals was more Grand Line normality than East Blue normality.  Hell, it was more New World than Paradise normality. 

 

Luffy shrugs again, “The sea is a mysterious place,” he says sagely.

 

Translation:  _ He had no idea what was going on either. _

 

Oyal is starting to get a headache. If that is the case then why is this recorded in his contract? Is this all a dream? Have they all gone mad? Mass hallucination is very improbable (8%) but should not be ruled out. Nothing should ever be ruled out. 

 

Luffy stands up leisurely, seeing as he is having no luck getting any more drinks out of the dolphins. He stretches and bows, "Thank you for the drink,"

 

The dolphin, still a bit annoyed, accepts the bow with a nod.

 

Manners out of the way Luffy points to the end of the dock where the land meets, “Let’s go explore!”

 

And like that he runs off into the island, Zoro following unquestioningly, "Might as well." 

 

Nami hangs her head but doesn’t let it bother with it for long, “Come on Oyal,” making her way off the very nice deck onto the very nice beach front property. 

 

Oyal bows to the dolphin as Luffy did, animal or not they did not want to come off as rude either, and follows, “Yes, perhaps answers will be found more inland.”

 

They are not. 

 

Luffy runs to a plain like terrain, there were a few scattered trees but it was mostly dirt and grass for what seems to be miles until a forest ended it. A part of him  _ knows  _ that they should be making their way to Gecko Island because there is a bloody thirsty shit butler ready to murder a little girl any day now…

 

But a  _ bigger  _ part of him is just so happy be seeing something new! Yes, he is happy to see his friends alive and well and even visit islands he hasn’t seen in years in his past life. Don’t get him wrong he is loving every second being here again and messing with everyone!

 

_ But nobody is there to mess with him!  _ Tricking people and pissing them off is loads of fun but is can be repetitive when  _ he  _ never gets a surprise. All that wonder going around the world the first time around has made him… less naive than before. He doesn’t want to think that he has lost his excitement for adventure but it’s hardly an adventure when he knows how to solve all his goddamn problems. 

 

Enemies? No problem.

 

Destination? Charted.

 

Excitement?  _ Lessened _ .

 

He may be in his old body again… but can he really never be as carefree like before?

 

Oh, there’s a cheetah! 

 

That is...  _ staring  _ at Luffy.

 

And he is staring back.

 

Oyal and Nami finally caught up to their Captain watching the watching, "Should I even ask?" Nami asks no one.

 

Oyal shrugs, "I believe they are... measuring each other up."

 

Both parties slowly turn till they were facing each other side-by-side, facing the same direction. 

 

Nami lifts an eyebrow, "You have got to be kidding-"

 

"GO!" Luffy yells. 

 

Annnnnnnnnd their off!

 

Luffy is taking a head start, being the one to shout the starting point, but the Cheetah is not far behind as she felt, that's right,  _ felt  _ Luffy giving the go before he even said them. 

 

Who is going to win????

 

Nami certainly doesn't care, "I'm out.”

 

Oyal watches her back turn in a random direction. Oyal... has an idea... perhaps they should... suggest it. Maybe, they mean, it’s  _ so obvious _ though, Nami would have certainly already have thought of it, so there is no reason for them to say it out loud.  _ But…  _ just to be sure. Just let them prepare themselves for rejection, don’t be… upset when they are rejected, “Nami?”

 

Nami turns to them, "Yeah, Oyal?”

 

Deep breath… “ _ Wouldyouliketocharterthisisland _ ?”

 

Nami blinks taking in what Oyal said, "Charter? The island?" 

 

Oyal was talking about making a map. She really shouldn’t. Making maps kinda leaves a bad taste in her mouth, had her think of  _ him _ . 

 

She opens her mouth to gently let Oyal down but… she couldn’t. 

 

The kid is standing as rigid as a board, shoulders so straight it looks like they are going to break… maybe… she can give it a try. When was the last time she did something for herself after all. It’s not like she doesn’t like making maps,  _ she loves it _ , but she just hates how they all go to  _ him _ . 

 

She still loves it because of her. Bellemere.  _ Mom _ . 

 

She breaks into a huge grin, "Actually, yeah!" It has been… years since she could categorize an island for pleasure and for… no, she isn’t going to think about that, not now, “But… I don’t have any paper.”

 

Wordlessly, Oyal forcefully pulls their sleeve back, exposing their arm as they pinch a corner of their skin… and rips out a big piece of paper. Like their arm was a paper tube. They also takes out their pencil from their pocket and held it out.

 

“ _ Here _ !” Their actions were fast and bold…. They know this was not in their usual characteristics. Their actions are being heightened by emotions they are sure… they  _ want  _ to give Nami paper fast. They want…  _ Nami to be pleased _ ... They are scared if they aren’t fast enough Nami would lose interest and be sad...? 

 

They really needs to speak with their Captain about this recurring feeling. 

 

Nami takes the paper, interrupting their self-analysis, “Thanks Oyal! This is perfect!” She takes the gifts gratefully, “Let’s get some of the equipment from the dingy. Those clown's actually had some of the tools I need.”

 

While both intellectuals went back to get their stuff the two monsters kept themselves busy. 

 

Zoro takes a seat in the more hilly lands of the island finding a nice spot to sit down and clean his swords. Might as well take advantage of the peace and quiet to get some mundane stuff done. 

 

Now... Zoro will deny this even under the pain of  _ death _ ... but  Zoro’s little sit down there was this cow. Now this certain cow meant absolutely  _ no harm _ , she was just hungry was all and Zoro just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time with the  _ wrong colored hair _ . 

 

Long story short... this cow regrets ever looking for an afternoon snack. 

 

Let it also be said that Zoro was not amused.

 

The poor, unknowing cow was trapped in a sitting position with its nose rings to the ground, keeping the creature in place. The cruel swordsman enjoys his new seat on her back for the remaining of his delicate sword cleaning. 

 

Luffy came around some time he was done, not even looking winded, " _ Aaaa, _ I lost the cheetah..."

 

Zoro opens one eye, enjoying a nap, cow no longer trapped, "You lost to the  _ cheetah _ ?"

 

Luffy groans, "No, I left her in the dust, I think, but I ran so fast I  _ loooooost  _ her," he falls down face on the floor and groans. 

 

Zoro closes his eye again, not bothering with his moping captain.

 

Luffy continues to lay on the ground, wanting something to do but not wanting to go back to the ship yet. 

 

Peck.

 

“No, Zoro.”

 

Peck!

 

“Stop that, Zoro!”

 

PECK!

 

"Ow," Luffy lifts his head, "What the heck Zoro!"

 

Zoro opens his eye again," Huh? I didn't move."

 

Luffy turns his head the other way to be met face to face with... a pack of strange, ostrich-like birds with green and black stripes and pink tails. 

 

Luffy gets up, keeping close eye contact with said bird. He lifts his head high, the bird follows. He lowers his head, the bird follows. Cool! He moves to the left. Then slides to the right! One hop! 

 

The bird copied all his movement. He makes a really cool pose where their back were against each other, “Hey Zoro, how cool do I look?”

 

Zoro nods looking with faint interest, “The coolest," and leaves it like that... but if he is being honest with himself, "It would be cooler with a background... like a pirate flag or something."

 

Luffy gaps, "You're right! Hey, do we-"

 

"No," Zoro cuts him off, "No, we do not."

 

Luffy slouches, sad he can’t even  _ try  _ to paint, "That sucks! I can improve my skills!" he might even be as good as  _ Usopp  _ if he tries  _ really  _ hard!

 

Zoro shrugs closing his eyes again, "Those clowns might have a bunch of stuff in that dingy but pain ain't one of them, so finding any paint-"

 

"Found some!"

 

Zoro properly shuts up and looks at the scene in front of him. Luffy holding a white paint can standing alongside a bear who conventionally had some foldable chairs and table. Who was having some bread for lunch...

 

Zoro... accepts it,  _ this might as well happen _ , "You still need a canvas."

 

"I have one," Luffy says.

 

Zoro raises a single green eyebrow. 

 

Luffy slowly points to the bear.

 

"That's not a canvas Luffy,” Zoro calmly explains, “that's a bear."

 

Luffy waves his hand, "Same thing," he addresses the bear, "Hey bend down a bit, I'm going to practice making a skull on you," the bear gets on his bear knees and looks as ready as any bear can be. Luffy gets in position where he was  _ just  _ touching Zoro’s shoe.

 

_ Luffy, don't paint the bear…  _ is what Zoro  _ should  _ be saying... but he wants to see where this is going,  _ so paint away _ he guesses. 

 

Luffy... actually does a decent job. Nothing like Usopp and he got some on a bird that landed on his canvas but he was able to get both a skull and crossbones on a bear. Zoro helps too by sitting there and sleeping. The bear seemed very accepting as he sat very still throughout the whole painting process.

 

On the other side of the island, in a landscape actually not that far away, Nami takes it upon herself to start her cartography near the desert part of the island...

 

"Strange..." Oyal observe, "While there are signs of an active civilization there doesn't appear to be any people," they address a street lined with adobe houses, all empty, "I can't say if there is a sign of departure or not, I am not an archaeologist after all."

 

Nami comes back from the desert coast, glasses still on her face. Apparently when she says she needed supplies she also meant her  _ reading glasses _ . She finished her notes for this part of the island, "So if there are no people... I guess that makes all these houses  _ unowned _ ?" 

 

"Yes," Oyal aren’t sure what that has to do with anything though, “that is a logical conclusion.”

 

Nami continues, "And since these houses are  _ unowned  _ that would mean everything inside is  _ unowned  _ as well,  _ right _ ?" she drags on a few key words.

 

"Uh...  _ yes _ ?" Oyal hesitate to answer. 

 

"Which means," Nami has Berries in her eyes now, " _ Anything we find is up for grabs _ !"

 

Oyal... aren't so sure of  _ that _ , "I..."

 

Nami twists her arm through Oyal’s, "Logically speaking of course!"

 

Oyal's entire body gets an electric shock from Nami hugging their arm, "I-  _ uh-  _ yes- you are not  _ wrong _ ... but-"

 

"Then let's get to it!" Nami, with her prisoner in tow, starts roaming around the small abandoned village.

 

"Nami," Oyal interrupts her thoughts, "we have an  _ assistant _ ."

 

Nami cocks her head in confusion,  _ there is no one else but them. _

 

Oyal point downward… to see a big pink pig with a green bandana around its head off to the side, staring at them intently.

 

"Oyal," Nami calmly says, "That's a pig."

 

"Yes," Oyal agrees, "and he wants to help."

 

Nami has her doubts, "Oyal a pig can't really  _ want  _ anything."

 

The pig oinks in disagreement. How either of the two knew it was disagreement was lost to both of them but facts are facts. It is a oink against Nami's bias views.

 

"... Okay, maybe then," Nami rethinks her argument, "They can want, but we don't know if he wants to steal."

 

The pig takes his bandana around his neck in its mouth and turns it around... to have a tradition theft mask, with the knot right under its pig nose!

 

"It would appear that the pig wants to steal," Oyal points out.

 

Nami folds her arms, studying the pig with a hard stare. He returns the stare with his little black piggy eyes unflinching. 

 

She likes it. She gives a thumbs up, "Welcome to the team!"

 

And so the trio ransacks a town, looking for any treasure in their mist.  And low and behold there was treasure there as well! Score! At the end, they found themselves with an actually impressive chest of gold and valuable items like swords or jewelry. 

 

They made their way out of the even more deserted village with the pig carrying the treasure to the dingy. 

 

"Perfect!" Nami grins like a pleased cat, "Hey you don’t mind putting that on the ship do you,” she asks the pig politely.

 

The Pig shakes his head not bothered at all, just happy to be there. 

 

Nami scratches behind his ear in thanks, turning back to Oyal, “Let's go back to the forested area so I can square off that part of the island."

 

Oyal also gives the pig a scratch, a new way of saying ‘thank you.’ Interesting. 

 

Both of them make their way to the forested area following a river that carved it’s way into the forest area. Luckily the river lead them right to Luffy... who is fishing…  _ with fish _ .

 

"Luffy," Nami takes a seat on the river bed, "I don't think you are going to get a bite that way..."

 

Luffy shakes his head sadly, "Oh, Nami. You have so much to learn..."

 

"What that's supposed to mean?!" She  _ does not _ want to be hearing that from this guy. 

 

But to answer her question the fish bait went under water!

 

He got a bite!… of turtles!

 

Luffy reels it in, "Got it!" Fishing is fine and all but fishing for turtles on the other hand,  _ now that was fun!  _ He remembers how he and Usopp took this game up when Sanji suggested something different than fish for dinner. And so turtles fishing was born!

 

Nami can’t help it, she laughs, “Great catch there, Luffy!” The absurdity of it all just dawns on her... and she really has to admit it has been a while since she had...  _ fun _ . Actual good-hearted fun. She is always worrying about her next prize or about getting caught but actually, this is the most she has had in... well... _ a while. _

 

_ And it has been fun. _ She is having fun with  _ pirates  _ of all people. 

 

But...  _ should  _ she be having fun? Is she  _ allowed  _ to have fun at all? Here she is laughing and galavanting while her island is still under siege by Arlong. How  _ dare  _ she be happy while her island is still under attack. How dare she be  _ smiling  _ while she is so close to her goal, closer than she has ever been!

 

Her smile grows less and less at the thoughts, making her chest feel hollow at it all. 

 

She feels a tingle behind her ear, “What the he-!”

 

Oyal is standing there hand still outstretched, “I… Thank you. For the, um, cartography lessons.”

 

Nami snorts, not feeling any better but… she isn't feeling worse now, “Not really lessons, really it was more… for fun than anything.”

 

Oyal stares at her for the longest moment... At least Nami thinks they do. Still hard to read that face with half of it covered. 

 

"Hey!" Zoro calls over from out of the woods, "I got us a ride over the mountains."

 

All three look over, surprised at his claim, "We are going over the mountain?" Oyal didn't know they were going on a venture. 

 

Zoro shrugs, "Yeah, might as well," he gestures them to follow him, "Come on, I can't keep him waiting."

 

The three look at each other then back at Zoro, “Uh, Zoro,” Nami gets up, “You came from the other way.”

 

Zoro stops, “I knew that, it’s a short cut!” he grumbles trying to cover his embarrassment. 

 

Luffy shakes his head, throwing his turtles back in the river, “I think I know what way you are talking about,” he starts making the  _ actual way. _

 

That's how they met face to face with a woolly mammoth.

 

"Zoro,” Nami starts, “where did you find this?" she really...  _ shouldn’t  _ be surprised at this point.

 

He shrugs, "Found him."

 

"Okay," Nami puts her hands on her hips, "We need to start having a buddy system in place to make sure Zoro stops getting lost," her other two crewmembers nod in agreement, very seriously. 

 

This time Zoro blushes, "Shut up and get on the hairy elephant!"

 

“Really Zoro, getting lost in time is another level, even for you,” Oyal supplies. 

 

Before Zoro could grab them, they were out of arm’s reach. Nami got on top of the elephant's back, with Oyal right behind her. Luffy grabs on the trunk while Zoro took a position on the poor thing's horn. The mammoth didn't move a single inch until they were set and started moving upwards. 

 

From there they saw more of the mountains and snowy parts of the islands. Nami noted that there was only one mountain range but still it being on an island this size was amazing and she was taking every opportunity to categorize it in her maps. 

 

While traveling the island they would soon discover that the animals they will encounter will only get bigger… and bolder … and stranger, as well as time goes on... They were in a whole different world by the time they were on the other side.

 

… and still not a single human in sight. 

 

That didn’t stop them in the least. If anything they were having even more fun without being interrupted!

 

Like their meeting with the Pengu-Pirates!

 

Luffy hit it right off with the captain, a blue penguin with decorative swirls on his feathers and in a green pirate hat, both having a little dance as Captain with one another “Follow my lead Pengu-guy!” as Luffy teaches his fellow captain a rather complex dance.

 

He should have a dance with Law when they meet again! This is  _ totally  _ how Captains should make alliances!

 

“This… isn’t normal right?” Nami asks, looking at the sight in front of her. A yellow penguin with clothes has already offered her a raw fish and she is all for intelligent animals but  _ come on! _ They even had a  _ ship _ ! How can penguins make a ship!  _ They don’t even have a ship! _

 

Oyal shrugs, “Normality is an illusion. It varies from person to person with no objective. For example what is normal for predators is chaos to the prey.”

 

“They ain’t too bad,” Zoro looks at three red penguins with blue bandana, “They sure do like to help.”

 

Nami rolls her eyes, “Please, you just like them because they are treating your swords like they were gold bars,” as each penguin did hold the swords with great prestige. It was the kind of care of a mother to her child, waiting for the captain’s orders taking their responsibility of the swords very seriously.

 

Zoro crosses his arms, “They know good craft when they see it.”

 

“Okay this next step is a little tricky  _ but  _ just hear me out,” Luffy puts one leg in front of the other, twisting them around each other in a inhumane fashion. He has his feet push him off the ground three feet in the air where is legs unravel so he lands in a perfect split, hands high in the air. 

 

“Think you can do it?” he wasn’t even out of breath. 

 

The Captain of the Pengu Pirates stares at Luffy  for the longest moment, eyes unreadable.

 

He waddles in a little circle and lifts his hands in the air. 

 

Luffy gets up clapping, “Close enough!” 

 

The Pengu Captain point to their ship, “Oh, a tour, huh?” he turns to his own crew, “Hey you guys wanna come?”

 

Zoro yawns, “Nah, you go ahead.”

 

Oyal starts to get up, “This could be informative.”

 

Nami shrugs, “Might as well see how much penguins are better off than us.”

 

Luffy grins, “That’s the spirit!”

 

Once boarded, Nami actually does find something to get into the spirit about, “See here, this is how you land formations are from the north and east ends. Now while it looks like your mountain range goes all the way to the South it really is Southeast,” she explains to the very stressed looking lemur. 

 

The lemur is obviously a scholar and seems to be the navigator on the penguin ship. He has glasses, a bow tie, and even a graduation hat so that is how you know he is a smart lemur. He looks at Nami’s map, at his own, back at hers, and lets out a lemur sigh,  _ she is right. _ His drawings here are all wrong!

 

Nami pats his shoulder, "It's okay, here let me help,” she patiently explains his errors while he gracefully accepts her help. 

 

Luffy takes up one of the papers, "Ah, this must be the barren wasteland. Nothing but desert for miles."

 

"Luffy," Nami says with every inch of calmness she could muster, "You're holding the map backward."

 

And so he was. 

 

"I knew that," he puts the map down and makes the most dignified exit he could.

 

An exit that lead him to the other side of the ship where three rabbits in human clothing, one in orange overalls, one with a pink shirt and a black hat, and the last with five earrings in one ear and goggles are all trying to make mochi!

 

Luffy can’t help the grin spread across his face.  _ Mochi _ . He was never a big fan of the sweet but it is still one of his favorites regardless. Thanks for the help of a certain someone Luffy is confident he could make the best mochi in the goddamn world by now. 

 

He hopes that poor bastard is okay right now. 

 

Well, he is with his mother...

 

He taps one of the rabbits on the shoulder, "May I?" he asks as politely as Luffy-ly possibly. The rabbits were doing a good job at hitting the hammer but Luffy knows he was the best, after all. 

 

Said rabbit look Luffy up and down sceptically but reluctantly gives the mallet to him.  

 

Luffy gives the mallet a practice swing, “Get ready for the best mochi you have ever had!”

 

He winds up his arm, lining up his line of sight perfectly with the bowl. 

 

CLOCK!

 

Destroying the bowl of mochi...

 

"Oops, my bad..." Luffy scratches the back of his head. Note to self: not all bowl are made of Sea Prism Stone. End note. 

 

That rabbits put their heads in the hands, not mad just… disappointed. 

 

"Wait! Give me another chance, I can do this I swear!" Mochi-Man will never let this go if he heard he couldn't make some fucking mochi! Not in his past lifetime, and especially not in this one.

 

The rabbits got him another bowl and Luffy takes a deep breath. He gives another,  _ very controlled _ , hit with the hammer. 

 

_ CLUNK _

 

He whips up again and started on a nice fast pace, not too hard, but not to light.  Like delicately punching someone in the face.  _ There is an art to it. _  The goggled rabbit gets under and starts flipping the mochi over at the same time. It was like a mochi-making machine! 

 

Oyal pokes their head around the corner of the ship, "There you are," they make their way to the four mochi makers, "...may I ask what you thinking you are doing?"

 

"Well I  _ think  _ I am making mochi," he said not breaking his pace, "but who actually know. Want some?"

 

Oyal actually considers it, "Maybe later, right now I have something I have been meaning to ask you," being on a small dinghy with two others had been making one on one conversation... difficult. They hopes this would not be the case when they get the Going Merry. 

 

"Yeah, shoot."

 

Oyal takes a deep breath, there was nothing to be ashamed about it was only logical for them to go to Luffy about this after all, “What does it mean if someone is… hurting for another person?”

 

Luffy doesn't say anything at first, the rabbits have been switching the mochi in and out under his hammer for a while now, "I guess it means you don’t want them to be sad," he states simply.

 

Oyal pushes on not satisfied with that answer, “No, I get that but…  _ what does that mean _ ?”

 

“It doesn’t  _ mean  _ anything," Luffy replies in the same tone of voice, "just that you don’t like it when your friends are sad.”

 

Oyal pauses, letting the information sink in, “Friends?” 

 

Oh Diana and all her stars,  _ what are they doing _ ? How did they not account for  _ that _ ? Something so obvious yet so subtle. They are back at square one! Just when they thought they had a hold of when and where their emotions are coming from they somehow still form without their knowledge or consent. This was  _ not supposed  _ to happen. How can they have let this happen? “So I am feeling…  _ friendship _ ?”

 

Luffy stops hammering at that, “Is friendship an  _ emotion _ ?" he puts the mallet on his shoulder looking deep in thought... or as much as Luffy can look like that, "Yeah, sure, why not. That is the feeling of friendship.”

 

Oyal felt their chest go hollow and cold… “Oh, Diana.”

 

Luffy puts down the mallet, "Hey, hey, what’s wrong?" he could  _ feel  _ the despair coming off them. Was it something he said?

 

"I...  am a  _ terrible being _ ," it takes everything they had not to let their voice waver. 

 

Luffy studies them for a moment, he sighs, “Here,” and gives the hammer back to the rabbits. His sole focus is back on Oyal, "Hey,"

 

Oyal lifts their head with great difficulty. They wish they could just fall asleep forever and never have to deal with these  _ emotions  _ again. All they have done is throwing them off and taking into account variables that are useless like they are and they can't possibly hope to be of any help with that sad state-

 

_ Knock! _

 

"Ow," Oyal lifts their hand to their forehead. Luffy gave a single knock with his knuckles looking too stern for their liking.

 

"Stop overthinking everything in life, it's annoying," he says bluntly, "Just... live it."

 

Oyal rubs their head though it barely hurts, "How do I live..."

 

Luffy shrugs, "You gotta find that on your own. Just... feel it out before you think it out," He remembers how he would go head first into battle, no plan, no thoughts, just running on pure emotion and fists. It got him into a lot of trouble but at the same time, he never could regret it. His feelings lead him to the most amazing people he had ever met despite what everyone else would say. Bounty hunters, thieves, liars, failures, monsters, demons, perverts, creeps, traitors, and more. None of that matters. It just feels right to have them around him, does he have to think anymore about that?

 

"Why did you punch Helmeppo?" Luffy asks. 

 

"Because... because it was the most reasonable-!”

 

"No," he cuts them off, "No, it wasn't and you know it wasn't.'"

They know it wasn't, "It was a mistake. I let my emotions get the better of me, I-" they remember the embarrassment of trying to actually  _ teach  _ Coby something that could never be recaptured. What a foolish notice.  _ Them  _ teaching someone else. Pathetic, "I shouldn't have done that. I should have-"

 

He grabs their hand. Firm yet oh-so gentle on their bruised knuckles bringing it to both their faces, "You hit him. Because you wanted to right..."

 

Oyal says nothing. They have nothing to say.

 

"Just... next time  _ say what you feel _ ... even if you don't understand it, say it, and go from there."

 

"...And if it makes things worse?" their voice is just barely above a whisper.

 

"Then it does that. You can't be responsible for everything," Luffy says confidently, "Any help?"

 

"...Thank you, Captain," Oyal says in their monotone voice, but he knows they aren’t thanking him because of his answer. They make their way to leave. 

 

"Why do you draw stars?" Luffy calls out. 

 

They stop,  _ they know this answer _ , "To keep busy."

 

Luffy doesn't move, "And now?"

 

Oyal turns back to their exit, "I hate leaving things unfinished," and like that, they are gone.

 

They walk aimlessly off the boat and on the shore.  _ Thinking _ . They hate thinking. 

 

At least this kind of thinking. They started star gazing to avoid this kind of thinking.  

 

Drawing stars. Simple math. Solving equations. 

 

Measuring the brightness from the naked eyes to determine their distance, calculating the patterns at which they moved, recording the seven moons and the effects they have on the planet. It took centuries, taking account of every variable, adding new variables like comets and the occasional space dust cloud came in. 

 

They had to keep busy,  _ to keep moving somehow _ , not letting the overwhelming feeling of... anything consume them and letting just simple apathy take over. For centuries it was no feeling just thinking, no understanding just reasoning, no guessing just solving. 

 

Pure and simple mathematics. They had a perfect picture of the night sky in their journals from every angle she could get on Raftel.

 

And now... they are  _ alive _ . 

 

Now they have to  _ live _ . 

 

_ Annoying _ . 

 

...

 

5x-6=3x-8

 

Add 6 to both sides

 

5x-6+6=3x-8+6

 

Simplify

 

5x=3x-2

 

Subtract 3x from both sides

 

5x-3x=3x-2-3x

 

Simplify

 

2x=-2

 

Divide both sides by 2

 

(2x/2)=(-2/2)

 

Simplify

 

x=-1

 

_ Simple _ …

 

Strange, it left them... not what they wanted. Usually, a simple equation cleared their head but now they feel...  _ unfulfilled _ . 

 

When did their calculations become not enough for them? 

 

The sound of cutting forcibly takes them out of her musing. Oh, it would appear that their feet took them father than expected, to a bamboo grove to be exact.  _ How foolish _ , they should have been paying attention. 

 

Zoro as it would seem has been filling his time by cutting bamboo stalks by the dozens with each swing of his swords.

 

Oyal walks up to a panda standing idly to the side... they...  _ think  _ this was the perfect chance to have a conversation. An 89% perfect chance to be exact. There are no other crew members and Zoro is not busy.

 

All they have to do is walk up to Zoro and  _ talk  _ to him.

 

...Simple as that. 

 

...

 

Why is this harder than originally calculated.  _ Just go! _

 

… it is like Luffy said, don’t think, li-

 

"What is it?"

 

Oyal felt 2% of disappointment for not starting the conversation but that is overshadowed by the 98% relief for not having to be the one. 

 

"What are you doing exactly?" 

 

Zoro shrugs, "Helping out," he gestures to the panda farmer near to them, "He needed them cut down for his newest harvest," he gives another swing, “Just to pass the time you know.”

 

Oyal hums, greeting the panda as politely as they could as they made their way to Zoro, “Zoro, we- I would like to have a conversation about- with you.”

 

Zoro looks at them, letting them know they have his attention, but he doesn't stop cutting, "What?"

 

“About your position with the crew.”

 

Zoro doesn’t hesitate his work at that, "What about it? Just get to the point." he never knows what this girl is trying to get at. At least with Luffy, he is to the point but Oyal could run in circles all day without ever really saying what they’re thinking. 

 

They don’t know Zoro. Not personally. They’ve only read about him. They know that Zoro respects and generally likes Luffy from what they has seen but they know where his values lie. On top of it all, despite feelings, despite preference, Zoro views Luffy as the captain first and foremost. They could not measure if Zoro is more loyal to Luffy the Friend or to Luffy the Captain. They suppose in the end it doesn't matter but still, it holds that thought that if Luffy was anything less than Zoro's captain, would he leave?

 

"Your position in the crew is currently  _ 'Swordsman _ ,' is that correct?"

 

They had seen his actions in both Thriller Bark and Water 7. Zoro refuses to respect a Captain that would allow someone to disrespect the Captain position. At the same time, he could have saved Luffy with the intentions that without Luffy, The Captain, the crew would fall apart and therefore Zoro's dream would be null. Zoro never mentioned living by a code, has he?

 

Zoro takes another swing, “That sounds about right, yeah," he never claimed to be anything else than what he is. A Swordsman, simple as that. 

 

Zoro doesn't let friendship get in the way of his dreams or Luffy's responsibility as Captain. He does have respect for Luffy, but he also recognizes the position that Luffy represents and holds Luffy to that standard. If he wishes to be Captain, then he must  _ act like a Captain _ . Luffy must earn his respect.

 

"Yes, and I find that title to be  _ inadequate _ ."

 

Zoro puts down his swords at that, "What's the problem?" his tone isn't accusatory but it was starting to get annoyed.

 

Luffy in the first timeline, as powerful as he was, was not the best Captain. He didn't plan, he let his emotions run, he did things out of order, and constantly got his crew into trouble. While these actions did... encourage his crew to get stronger it did show lack of consideration. Luffy trusts his crew, that they can take care of themselves but his disregard for consequences did lead them through many trials and even in danger because of his attitude. They doubt that Luffy is going to be reckless as he was but... still.

 

"It is not so much of a problem as it is simply  _ wasteful _ . I believe that you should serve a higher position in the crew."

 

If Zoro had lived… would he have eventually fought Luffy? Would Luffy eventually make a decision that Zoro could not respect as a Captain and leave? Would he question whether to stay even for Luffy the friend? Would he put his expectation for his Captain to the side like he did his ambition on Thriller Bark and humbled himself in front of Mihawk so he could stay? Would he take back his word that he would leave if Luffy ever got in his way? Even she can’t calculate the outcome to these questions. 

 

Zoro turns to face them, he isn't stupid, he knows where this is going, "No. I am a swordsman. I don't need another title holding me back," he tries to look them right in the eyes, despite the bandana, “I’m going to live and die as the World's Greatest Swordsman, not Second Hand of the Pirate King.”

 

Oyal feels their blood burn… no they need to be calm, can’t have last time happening again, “I see the advantages to addressing Luffy as more of a Captain than a friend. Keep things professional,” Usopp had been seeing Luffy as just a friend till Water 7 when he realized he had to respect Luffy as a Captain as well, “But Luffy is not a traditional Captain.”

 

Zoro glare hardened, “The answer is no. We agree my ambition comes first. I’ll help him till the ends of the Earth but he agreed not to get in my way.”

 

The blood would not stop, they could hear it in their ears. Their chances of convincing Zoro are lowering by the second. They need to back out now, before their emotions got the best of them. Come back later when they are calm and reevaluate the situation till it is in their favor again. 

 

_ But there will be no next time.  _

 

_ It is now or never. _

 

"And there lies the problem,” Oyal pushes, “you see it as holding you back, in reality, it will only bring you closer to your goal."

 

Zoro harden face doesn’t change, "...go on."

 

One chance, that’s all you get, "As you no doubt have seen Luffy is not one for hierarchy. While this has many advantages this also has many drawbacks. I am asking you to take the position of First Mate in order to keep not only the crew in line but Luffy as well," though they doubt Luffy will be as bad as last time, "I have no doubt you will fulfill this obligation anyway but I want to make this  _ official _ , that when the situation arises I can count on you to  _ protect the crew _ ."

 

They said it. Their heart is racing and they can feel the blood under their skin. They… they don’t remember what they just said. It was all so fast and they were just… thinking on the spot. 

 

They thought about what was best. They risked and they chanced and now...

 

"Damn, you’re annoying."

 

Their head whiplashes to Zoro, "...elaborate."

 

“Annoying,” Zoro repeats himself, "You can never make it easy can you? Yeah I kinda knew what kind of boat I was boarding with Luffy. As long as he doesn't get in my way he can act however he wants but that doesn't mean I will let get away half-assing his duties," he looks away a bit, "...I ain't going to order people around or anything like that shit, I dont do 'orders.' My first goal is still being the Greatest Swordsman…”

 

He looks back at them, his stare hard but honest, “But yeah I'll... be the First Mate."

 

Oyal could  _ cry _ . The emotions were multiple and fast but they were all good... they think, "Y-yes. Thank you," they breath, "forgive me I lost my... cool."

 

Zoro snorts, "Can't lose what you never had."

 

Oyal regains their composure immediately… is what they would like to say, “I- You-” she can’t say ‘Moss-head’ or ‘Marimo’ that’s plagiarism, they have to think of something else, something that doesn’t have to do with his hair!

 

“ _ Windchimes _ !”

 

Zoro folds his arms, looking more amused than insulted, “Windchimes?”

 

Oyal nods, “Yes, allow me to explain,” they lean over, her creepy spidery-like hand outstretched to the left side of Zoro’s head. 

 

_ TINKLE _ !

 

… and jingles his three earrings together. 

 

There is a silence in the bamboo grove, the light noise carrying on throughout the shoots innocently enough. 

 

Zoro’s face is like stone, nothing showing but an immovable force, “...you got three seconds before I break you like like a twig.”   
  


"Rude,” Oyal pulls their hand back,  _ not because he said to because they wanted to, _ “Can you please sign this then?" they hold out a piece of paper.

 

Zoro takes it, "Did you..." he narrows his eyes at them, "make a contract?"

 

"I have been listing all your standings on what is expected out of you in your new position while we were talking. It holds your standing views of what you want. Really, it is all just to make it official."

 

Zoro highly doubts that as he looked through the paper. It was everything Oyal had to explain to him what was expected, keeping Luffy in line with his captain duties, keeping crew in line with crew duties, protecting the crew when Luffy is busy ‘kicking ass’... "Being the second strongest on the ship?" he asks the last one out loud.

 

Oyal nods, "Absolutely. As being the second in command it is recommended that you should always be the second strongest when it comes to strength, right behind Luffy of course," it will take a while for Zoro to be on the level Luffy is at right now, but with time and experience he may be at the Yonko killing stage soon. Hopefully when they get Sanji it will be incentive to get both of them to fight for the position… logically speaking.

 

Oyal still doesn’t know Zoro, they can’t calculate his movements to truly know someone. But there is a feeling that they are certain they cannot deny. One that they are sure is due to this ‘friendship’ emotion. They  _ trust  _ him.

 

_ Illogical _ . 

 

Zoro hums, "Well I’m not against that," after looking through the paper again, it was pretty short for a contract, he sighs, "Okay, whatever floats your boat, where do I sign then?"

 

Oyal handed him the pencil, "Please sign here..." she points to the bottom.

 

Zoro rolls his eyes at the formality of it all,  **Roronoa Zoro** .

 

And he hands it back. Oyal takes it, puts it between their palms facing opposite directions... and then opens them dramatically to show that the paper is gone.

 

Zoro stares at them. 

 

They wiggle their fingers.

 

"...Why are you like this?"

 

"The list is too long."

 

On another side of the island, a Captain who unknowingly just got his first mate is enjoying a solitary basket that he was offered from his new Pengu friends and finds a nice patch of dry land to have himself a little feast. 

 

A feast for two as it would seem as a Tiger sits down next to Luffy.

 

The tiger bows his head and looks at him with big old eyes not-so subtly asking for food. 

 

Luffy... only stares back, unmoved as Impel Down. He  _ really  _ doesn’t want to share his meat. That was only what  _ heroes  _ do…  

 

“You wanna fight! Get out of here!" he makes shooing motions at the tiger. He doesn’t want to fight but it’s  _ his  _ meat, damn it!

 

The tiger didn’t move but put his ears down and pouts! Shamelessly pouting!

 

“No! Squam!”

 

The tiger only gives him sad eyes, turning wateryer and wateryer by the second!

 

That will not work on Luffy though! Luffy is not only the Pirate King, he is the  _ king  _ of pathetic faces!  But… a voice very strangely like Sanji keeps scolding him in his head.  _ He’s hungry, you should never let someone go hungry, even assholes.  _

 

_ He's a tiger _ , Sanji would probably make him into food.

 

Memories of Sanji feeding stray cats entered his head. 

 

_ That means nothing! We have eaten tigers before! _

 

_ But you aren't eating a tiger now,  _ another voice too much like Ace's,  _ only kill what you eat, and kill them quickly else you are just being cruel.  _

 

_ AaaaHH _ ! Stupid Brain Sanji. Stupid Brain Ace! Stupid Brain! “Ugh fine! You’re lucky I don’t like eating alone though,” he gives the tiger a bowl of rice, a little lunch box, and  _ his  _ own meat. 

 

The tiger bows his head grateful and they both enjoy a nice meal, despite Luffy giving up his meat. The years have made him gone soft!

 

Bellies full, Luffy ends up taking a nap on the tiger’s side, “Okay, but don’t tell anybody about this. I have a reputation to keep up,” he even puts his hat on his head while the tiger licks his lips in satisfaction from a full meal. 

 

Nami drops right next to him out of nowhere, "Didn't leave anything for me?"

 

Luffy jump, “I DIDN’T SHARE!” then he sees it’s Nami that sat next to him and groans, "Not you too, Nami. Why is everyone taking my meat!"

 

Luffy has to force his body to not lean into Nami’s. Another thing he noticed is how much he just wants to  _ be near  _ his crew. Doesn’t matter what, a brush, a pat, a shoulder bump, just… making sure they were  _ alive _ . Zoro doesn't seem to mind as Luffy has taken several naps on top of him but Nami isn’t there at that level of comfortableness yet and Oyal...

 

Nami laughs, "Don’t be selfish," she grabs a leftover bento box, "Have you seen Zoro or Oyal, I haven't seen them in a while."

 

Luffy has a thoughtful look on his face. Last he'd seen Oyal was on the pirate ship and they were... distressed for one thing. They remind him a lot of Robin before she realized she was a part of the crew. Just... overthinking and holding back what they really feel. It was really troublesome... but he can wait. He may not be the most  _ patient  _ * _ cough _ *notpatientatall* _ cough _ * but he knows when his friends need time to figure their own stuff out. He'll keep her from getting worse. They have to see that what they really wants. He can't hold their hand through that. 

 

Zoro on the other hand... "I have no idea!"

 

Nami sighs but it isn’t dejected, just accepting, "Yeah thought not," she leans back, taking a bite out of her fried shrimp, "This island is insane,"

 

"Shishishi, you haven't seen anything yet!" Sure, this was a weird place with very intelligent animals and no humans but damn if it compares to flying islands and Amazon warriors. 

 

Nami gives a small smile at that, "Yeah..." 

 

Nami really  _ does  _ want to go to the Grand Line. No doubt she would get a butt load more cash that way. But... at the way she has been making money, she might never get that chance. She is  _ so close  _ and if she meets that goal before going to the Grand Line then... heh, funny, she wouldn't think she would be so sad that she could make money too fast. 

 

She hopes Luffy and them would get a good navigator when she leaves. No, a great one. 

 

Luffy lowers his hat over his eyes and doesn't say a goddamn thing. 

 

Oyal let their feet walk for her again. They she may not understand what Luffy said he still made valid points. Letting them  _ feel  _ before  _ thinking _ . Not the easiest thing to do consciously but they are trying! They are not even sure where they are going, no percentages this time! They will not focus on the thousands of millions of variables around them and just move. Whatever may happen  _ will _ ! 

 

They trip a little. 

 

Okay, a  _ little  _ more focus...

 

They put their hands out in front of them as they walks blindly into the forest. They do a little jump over some roots, jumps over a rock or two, and jumps into some gorillas.

 

Feet haven’t failed them yet. 

 

He doesn’t act in her presence, completely absorbed into whatever he is drawing. 

 

Oyal stands behind him, standing on her top-toes, trying to look over. 

 

He stiffens, finally feeling the pressure of someone looking at him and turns around quickly!

 

Oh wait, they are being rude aren’t they? They give a sheepish smile. 

 

He covers his work quickly trying to hide any evidence. 

 

“Oh come now,” Oyal jesters, “It must be important if you are working so hard,” it had a 87.% importance, decimal point ranging depending on art form or writing style. 

 

He look at Oyal, then back at his work, seeming to have an internal battle within himself. Finally after one side won out he slumped his shoulders and moved out of the way.

 

Oyal finally took a look over his shoulder to let out a little gasp. Nevermind 87 importance, this was 98% importance!

 

The reaction gave the gorilla some confidence, attitude turning at complete 180 now encouraging them see to show off his creation. They were quite impressive showing!

 

“Excuse me, Mister Gorilla, is this your original work?"

 

He nods with a wide grin, quite proud of himself. 

 

"I see that you have been... observing us in order to make these," it was true as each blueprint was made in style of each person of the crew.

 

Gorilla rubs the back of his head sheepishly. 

 

"Though I must say you are quiet ahead of your time,” Oyal picks up one of the plans, “Air Planes. I wasn’t expecting to see these for quite some time,” or never if the World Government had anything to say about it. Can’t have islands having aircrafts that can out maneuver their ships after all. 

 

“May I… borrow some of these plans.”

 

The gorilla gave them a look.

 

“I will give you all the credit, of course, we can even form a contract over it.”

 

He puts a hand to his chin, thinking it over for a bit, till he nods asking to see a contract. They make one right then and there with the bases that he would be fully responsible for the creation and so on... he raises a brow at any future engineers modifying his creation. 

 

"Just precaution is all," they hold out a pencil. 

 

He shrugs and sign his name,  **Gori Illa,** and gives them some of his plans…. He even drew Zoro and Nami some skulls to have on the side of theirs. 

 

_ Fascinating _ !

 

He grunts showing Oyal something…  _ else _ . 

 

It was Luffy, Zoro, and Nami… as  _ robots… _

 

“... do you have the plans for these in the future?”

 

The gorilla flattens his hand waning tilting it back and forth, 'sorta’ fashion. 

 

Oyal gives the monkey a card,  _ The Two of Clubs _ , “Call me when you are done," This... is far beyond what they can tell.  _ Hopelessly fascinating _ . They don’t know where to begin their calculations of what this can do but Jupiter curse it if they aren’t going to try. Imagine Cutty Franky Flam getting his hands on these plans.

 

While that is all fine and dandy there are other very important things happening on the island as well. One such example… Luffy helping with dental hygiene. 

 

A hippo has been trying to brush her teeth and failing horribly to do so as she does not have any fingers to hold her oversized (correct size for her) toothbrush. 

 

Luffy jumps right to the things, "Hey, need some help?"

 

The Hippo nods slowly, holding her brush out carefully. 

 

Luffy takes a seat on a very convenient barrel and fearlessly opens her mouth, “You gotta do it in little circles,” just like Sabo said. Despite his noble starting, Sabo understood the importance of hygiene which he passed on to Ace who passed it on to Luffy... kinda. 

 

Nami continues down her own path twirling a pink umbrella in her free time. She finally caught sight of a shade of green she has been looking for.

 

“Hey Zoro!” Nami waves her hand. 

 

Zoro looks back from his work, “Yo!” he was sitting in the middle of a pond helping a huge Frog making some barrel on some lily pads. 

 

“Hey, Nami, Luffy! Grab that hammer would ya and get over here!” Zoro yells holding a barrel in place as the frog hammers in the iron outlines. 

 

"I got it," Luffy puts down the brush as the Hippo happily takes it now trying to make small circles with her thumbless fingers. 

 

He makes a hop and skip over to the lily pond grabbing hammer flawlessly in hand on his way over, “Hey, Frog-san!”

 

Nami overlooks them both but seeing as they were fine (“Luffy that’s not how you hit nails”) she continue with her walk. 

 

She walks a bit to see just around the corner a 25 foot snake circling a nest of unprotected baby birds on the ground.

 

_ How cliche.  _

 

Nami calmy puts down her umbrella... 

 

The snake gets closer to the birds, mouth open and hungry. 

 

She arranges her bo...

 

The snake is right over the babies!

 

And proceeds to  _ beat  _ the snake into submission. 

 

After giving a good thrashing to a certain snake, baby birds chirp happily as Nami takes a bite out of her apple and taps the snake she’s sitting on. 

 

The snake flinches but obediently gets her another apple from the tree, tail curled around the birds, not out of hunger, but now out of protection since in case any harm came to them  _ he  _ would be the one to be punished. He gets another little apple for the babies. 

 

“That’s more like it,” Nami states sharply, it doesn’t matter if human or not,  _ no babies  _ were going to be hurt in her presence. 

 

"Nami?"

 

"Hey, Oyal!" Nami chirps happily, throwing her apple behind her. 

 

Oyal... doesn't question the scene in front of them, it said enough on it’s own, "It is getting late, I think we should think about camping out here tonight."

 

Nami hums, "Well there certainly is enough space," Nami notices again the abandoned ruins still in living condition, “Let's go get the boys then." 

 

Before moving from her spot she grabs the snake face to her own, “Remember, if you hurt these babies...” her soft grib now turning to iron, “ _ Mama is getting herself a new pair of boots, isn’t she?” _

 

And with one last step on the snake,  _ a final warning _ , the two made their way to the pond. Oyal again, refusing to question anything. 

 

Actually… they should… clear some things out with Nami as well.

 

Oyal takes another breath,  _ don’t calculate _ , "Luffy is not one to kill." 

 

Nami's eyes fall on them, surprised to hear her speak, “... What brings that up?”

 

“I… know that you claim your time in our crew is temporary until your goals are met and in that meantime I would like to… clarify several things,” Oyal tries to reason. 

 

Nami raises a brow, “...Alright.”

 

Oyal continues, "To Luffy, everyone lives to fight for their dreams," they remember word by word this part of Luffy's contract, "He defeats them by shattering their dreams, and that is as painful as death. It is not about killing his enemy but giving them another chance to fight for their dreams. To Luffy, killing is taking away that freedom to follow your dreams and he would never take away someone's freedom. Not even his enemies."

 

Nami... doesn’t say a thing. Oyal doesn't know if that means they have made the situation  _ better  _ or  _ worse _ . All they knew is that they said it and that is that. 

 

The guys were wrapping up their misadventures with Frog guy, "Are you sure you don't know another giant frog named Yokozuna?" "Luffy for the last time, not all frogs know each other. You’re embarrassing us."

 

After arguing whether to head back to the ship or not the vote ended with going to the ruins… Or rather Luffy started heading to the ruins and no one could stop him. There was a section of cleared forest, clearly man-made but utterly deserted. It was a well-built town, with a church bell in the back.

 

Luffy looks around, "Let's see if there is anything cool in here!”

 

Nami lets out a disappointed sigh, “My money senses aren’t picking anything up.”

 

Zoro raises a brow, “Money senses?”

 

Oyal shakes their head, "This place has to be at least a decade abandoned, if they were to leave the chances of anything to be left behind is-"

 

"Found some stuff!"

 

Oyal should stop trying to reason at this rate. Just stop right here and now. They had no one to blame but themself truly. The chances of something, of course, happening in Luffy's favor was higher than any chance logic had.

 

Oyal goes into the building that Luffy roamed around in and found it like a store, full of clothes. 

 

Oyal has to ask... “May we... take some?”

 

Nami cocks her head, "You need some clothes?"

 

Oyal shrugs trying to not let their emotional excitement surface, "I mean... we shall be needing more clothes for later anyway."

 

Nami nods eagerly, “Agreed! I’m not one to back away from free clothes.”

 

Zoro folds his arms, "Well have fun,"

 

Nami grabs his ear, "Oh, no mister, you have been wearing the same clothes for the past  _ month _ , we are getting you a wardrobe."

 

Zoro, against his will, follows Nami into the store, “Let go of my ear, witch!”

 

And... things  _ happened _ . 

 

Nami dresses to the nines with a beautiful traditional tight red dress and feather fan, she even did her hair up in two buns, "I'm just checking my size is all," she waves her fan, "This is some really cool clothes actually, really cultural."

 

Oyal nods, "It reminds me of the long-arm tribes' clothes."

 

"Now it's your turn," she cheers getting another traditional dress in hand.

 

Oyal had to force themselves to keep from backing away, "I- Really that is not necessary Nami, I have been keeping check of my clothes cleanliness-" a hand on their shoulder stops them. 

 

She looks to at a Zoro, clad in a strange sleeveless shirt and baggy pants, "If I'm going down  _ you are coming with me _ ," there is no mercy in those eyes. 

 

And that's how Oyal is forced in a dress, not as short or as tight as Nami’s, no, theirs had long sleeves and went all the way down to their feet, completely covering them like a silk robe, "I feel... small."

 

"You are small," Nami supplies helpfully tying up their dress’s back, "You look like about a size smaller than me, so we can share if you don't mind baggy clothes."

 

So sharing clothes is  _ normal _ between friends, "I do not mind at all."

 

Even Luffy got into it, coming out with a more collared shirt and sleeves but similar baggy pants like Zoro, "Hey look at me!" he started wielding a bo-staff like weapon for some reason next to the clothes, "I'm Goku!"

 

Zoro grabs the same weapon as well, "Who?" 

 

Luffy face went from smiling to confused in a second, "I... don't know."

 

Before anyone could question a sound came from the door. All of them froze, remembering despite being abandoned they are still in a  _ store  _ and ransacking it of its  _ clothes _ . 

 

But it is still not a human, rather it was a golden creature crawling on the ground. 

 

"Is that... a dragon?" Nami guesses. It isn’t much bigger than an alligator but it was as twice as long. Despite the cartoonish look on the dragon’s face he still looks quite stern, gesturing to the door with a nod of his head.

 

“He wants us to leave," Luffy explains, “Apparently this is his home and he’s tired.”

 

Oyal has a feeling like this went on  _ quite enough _ , heading back to the dressing room post haste, "Understood, completely agree, let's go."

 

With a quick change and taking several articles of clothing,  _ the dragon owned the store not the clothes, _ they made their leave to be greeted with a black lit sky. 

 

"Alright! we are camping here tonight,” Luffy jumps excitedly, “I’ll start a fire!”

 

“LUFFY,  _ NO _ !”

 

“A campfire!” Luffy shouts back, “Geez, you think I’m an idiot.”

 

Nami gives him a leveled stare down.

 

Luffy holds up his hands, “Okay… fair. But I’m still going to make a campfire,” and like that he gets started in a clearing that seemed to be the backyard of the old church. 

 

"Is it even safe to camp here tonight?" Nami asks putting their bags down and taking a seat on an old stone bench. She was not one for creepy abandoned towns at night, thank you very much. 

 

Oyal shrugs taking a seat as well, "On the account that these ruins don't seem to be destroyed or deuterated suggests there is a 61% of a battle, 54% of some natural disaster, and 89% of disease. However the latter goes down to 34% as we have seen multiple mammals throughout this island act normal despite a higher intelligence and showed little to no signs of fatigue."

 

Nami sighs, "Well  _ that  _ makes me feel better," she says in a tone that clearly conveyed it did not. 

 

Oyal does not take notice, "Happy to help," more focusing that they are really glad they could provide information. How... nice.

 

"Hey," Zoro interrupts, "Where did Luffy go?"

 

Both look to the spot in front of them that their rubbery captain  _ was just at _ . But he is not accounted for, the only evidence of his presence being a rock circle and wood for an unused campfire. 

 

There was a noise coming from inside the church, "Luffy?" Nami asks in that direction.

 

_ SLAM! _

 

All heads turn not to inside the church but to the top of it! Right in the moonlights night wrapped in a cloak of darkness, "I am-" a pack of bats flew behind the figure, " _ THE BAT KING _ !"

 

With the ruins in the background, their windows being lighted by whatever force, and bats swarming Luffy like he was their commander, everything did add to the dramatics. 

 

The other three are not impressed.

 

Luffy doesn’t let that bother him, "I know. I look  _ awesome _ ."

 

Nami puts her hand on her head, “Why me…”

 

Zoro actually looks thoughtful, “The Captain Coat actually does look cool.”

 

Luffy grins, coming down from the roof, “I know right! I might make it a permanent thing!” It reminds him of his other shirt he gets in two years but you know… in coat form. It is red and doesn’t go all the way down to his feet, stopping at his back. The coat has only gold outlines, no fancy shoulder pads or intricate designs but just simple buttons that he will next use and simple cuffs. 

 

It makes it look like a cheaper version of regular captain’s coat but Luffy  _ likes  _ it! Makes it easier to move and stuff. 

 

And it is  _ red _ ! The best color!

 

Oyal prefers to observe the lighted buildings in the background, “It would seem that the animals do live in these buildings but only for living use and don’t actually run the shops. I wonder what happened?”

 

Nami looks around worriedly, "You don't think the people here died do you?"

 

Luffy shakes his head,  _ think what Robin would say _ , probably something smart like "Nah, if there was then there would be corpses throughout the street, rotting in the sunlight,” yeah, she would totally say something like that, “Besides the town would be affected by the disease too or something,” he was sure Robin also said something about sickness affecting buildings? Which is weird because buildings can’t get sick. Silly Robin. 

 

Nami raises a brow, "How do you know that?" she makes an executive decision not to question the first part of what Luffy said, no matter how out of character it was. 

 

_ Shit _ , he said that out loud didn't he... "I... read it in a book?"

 

_ "I don't believe you,"  _ Nami quickly catches the lie.

 

Zoro takes it upon himself to finish up lighting the fireplace, "Who cares, we ain't going to die and there is nothing to kill us anyway."

 

"...What if all the humans here turned into animals."

 

Everyone turns to Oyal when they said that.

 

Oyal bulks under the attention, the feeling to explain themself heighten, "I mean... they clearly show human-like characteristics and above average intelligence, it would not be  _ completely  _ out of the way to suggest some sort of transformation."

 

Everyone kept staring, letting the thought sink in.

 

"Right..." Zoro draws out getting in nap position, "Humans turning into animals, that makes sense."

 

Luffy nods not hearing any sarcasm, "Good thinking Oyal, if this place is cursed hopefully we won't turn into animals in a single night."

 

Nami gives a little smile, she knows that sounds  _ absurd  _ but, damn it, she  _ does not _ want to be thinking about being  _ cursed  _ before sleeping, "Luffy don't you think that is a little... impossible?"

 

Luffy shakes his head, "Rule 1 of being a Straw Hat Pirate: Literally nothing is impossible."

 

Oyal feels a bit better at the words. Sure it is...  _ improbable  _ this place is cursed but more for the fact that this is the East Blue and nothing happens in the East Blue. But even so they know better than not to account for every possible situation. Every. Single.  _ One _ . Even the ones that don't make sense. 

 

Variables are variables after all. They don’t need to understand, thye just need to account for them. 

 

"What do the stars mean tonight?"

 

Oyal barely hides her jump at Nami's voice, "...  _ Mean _ ?"

 

"Yeah," Nami points to the  _ very  _ clear sky hanging over their heads, "you said you read them, right?"

 

Oyal feels her mouth dry as their gaze is forced upon the sky, "Yes," It is section SF_56 through SF_98 tonight. 

 

"So do you know what they mean tonight?" Nami asks again.

 

Oyal hesitates for only a moment. A moment too long. 

 

Nami waves her hand, "It's okay if you don't know. I know you don’t like stories-"

 

"No," they interrupt, "It is not that... I..." they just  _ forgot _ ... that they  _ mattered _ , "I- I  _ love  _ stories, it’s  _ reading  _ that is the hard part,” they point to string of stars in the sky, “That one is called The Dragon: The Left Eye of the Demon,"

 

Nami looks to where she he pointing, "Where?"

 

"About several light years under... I mean,"  _ simple terms _ you fool, "It is little ways under the waning moon. The bright star connected to the Red Planet and then the two other bright star near the end."

 

Nami studies the sky for a moment, "Oh! I think I see it!"

 

"Yeah, that is because it is connected to the Demon consultation, which is about six stars formation a hexagon a little to it's left so really it is just the dragon by itself."

 

Nami hums at the response, quiet for a moment, "Why is it called that?"

 

Oyal doesn't miss a beat, like they  _ didn't completely forget the meaning behind the stars _ they cherished for the past 800 years, "There was once a Demon of the Underworld, and he was feared and respected by all. However he had one fatal flaw, he was loyal and so when his fellow demon brother went into battle he predictably followed only to be captured and tortured by his own kind.

 

“'We sent him off to die’ is all they told him, 'With him out of the way we can rule, but you are strong and can live with us' but the Demon didn't want to live under their rule so they tortured him for a thousand years and took his Left Eye. He eventually escaped with the Help of a Maiden but the story goes on to where he is not the Demon Lord and he meets the Dragon.”

 

“The Dragon was respected as well, but rather than feared by all he was only feared by his enemies and loved by all with good hearts. His good heart leads him to difficult paths in order to protect the humans he so loved. He had to lose his position among the gods and fell to earth with humans and demons.”

 

“The Demon found the Dragon beautiful. Strong, Unstoppable, Powerful, everything a demon loves, but more than that:  _ Trustworthy _ , which is not something you get often with demons. The Demon offered the Dragon to be his pet and to be will forever be loyal to the Demon, and in return the Demon will grant whatever the Dragon will..”

 

“The Dragon was a selfless being and had nothing to want for himself, but he had humans to protect from the gods and so he took the demon’s offer if in return he gave protection to his humans. The Demon being loyal to his new pet obeyed and protected all the humans while the Dragon in return obeyed the Demon's every command.”

 

“The Dragon was known as the Left Eye as his loyalty to his new Lord was so fierce and so true he was the missing part of the Demon's Lord's sight. The Demon's Left Eye.”

 

Oyal doesn’t realize they had gathered an audience at their story... Zoro, Nami, and Luffy are enraptured by...  _ oh Jupiter _ .

 

A beautiful  _ paper dragon _ and a  _ paper demon _ are in front of the fireplace, moving on their own. So intricately done that even the horns on their heads were there in the greatest detail. 

 

And were probably moving during their whole speech... which just kinda just... spilled out. 

 

Oyal quickly unraveled the origami pieces, "Well goodnight!" they get up too quickly for anyone to stop them and hid behind the corner of the church. 

 

They hear the others talking, whispering something or another, but they don’t go after Oyal. It makes their chest feel tighter than it already was. They don’t feel good at all. 

 

Their blood feels like it was on fire, and they never realize how  _ cold  _ they were before. Their hands tingle to the point they almost hurt. They don’t know what this meant, they don’ know what to do. 

 

They pick up her pencil, looks to the sky, and starts writing. 

 

OOO

 

"COME ON ZORO!! DON’T BE A WUSS!!" Luffy shouts at the top of his lungs, "I got some meat betting on you!"

 

Morning came without a hitch and they continued like normal…  _ ish _ . 

 

The Pengu Pirates wished to put their best fighter to the test against their own and  _ well _ ... 

 

"I’m getting there, Captain!" Zoro stresses out the last word as he blocks another blow. Really, fighting a mother kangaroo and her child should be regarded as unfair considering it is practically fighting two on one. They are using bamboo sticks for safety reasons but the duel is still impressive nonetheless.

 

"Get used to it, Zoro," Oyal raises their voice as well, it can't really be called shouting, "this is not the last time you will face a four sword style."

 

Zoro gets distracted, "Wha-?" barely blocking another attack at last second. 

 

"Oyal, your distracting Zoro! Focus!" Luffy barks, "I bet like three meats over this!" 

 

Oyal thought it was quite humorous how Zoro is losing his cool to a mother and her child. But Luffy did bet three meat... whatever that means. They make their leave to the forest. 

 

They are still on the other side of the mountain but now they are on the western point. Nami is finishing up her charts at this end so they were just wandering until she was done. It is for the best she is not here now. If she knew Zoro was fighting a child she would probably have a few words about it. 

 

As such Oyal wanders… into an area of blue grass in a checkered pattern, “Now this is…  _ different _ ,” Using the word ‘abnormal’ here just seems repetitive. 

 

While the blue grass is a surprise, they are glad they took the giant floating fish in stride. 

 

"How fascinating," they poke the side of the fish, it was the size of the mammoth they rode before and feels dry. Could it breath on land? But it had  _ gills _ . How could something with gills have no need for water?

 

"Hey Oyal," Nami comes from behind her, putting her glasses away, "I finished with the Western front now we just need to check the mountains again," Nami doesn’t even blink at the land fish, "Ah good, you got us a ride!" As she got on top of it and starts re-reading her notes on it's back. 

 

Luffy and Zoro constantly come back in tow, “You could have  _ shared _ , you know.” “ _ I _ bet  _ my  _ meat, if you wanted some you should have betted!” “I WAS THE ONE FIGHTING!”

 

Luffy doesn’t even hesitate to grab on the side of the fish, "Zoro won! It was really emotional," it doesn’t seem the best way to hold on but Luffy is somehow managing. 

 

"They put up a good fight but the kid needs more arm strength," Zoro doesn't get on but get next to it like it was a horse to be lead. 

 

Nami lowers her notes, “Kid?” her voice cold. 

 

Oyal hesitates for only a moment, calculating all the ways they could avoid this confrontation, then calculating all the ways they  _ could not _ . They got on right behind Nami, “Good job on fighting children Zoro, you must be really proud."

 

"And her mom!” he snaps back, “It was two against one!"

 

"Of course, excuse me. Good job on fighting a child and her mother," Oyal corrects themselves.

 

“Zoro,” Nami had a pleasant smile on her face, but anyone who knew her enough knows how empty that smile really is, promising nothing but disomation, “Do we need to have a  _ talk  _ about who you fight?”

 

Zoro feels his hair stand on the back of his neck but refusing to back down as he leads the fish deeper in the forest, "A fighter is a fighter," he said irritated, "If they thought they could fight then it doesn't matter which  _ gender or age _ ."

 

Nami hums, “Okay, sound argument, good structure, but counter argument: have you throughout of this,” she narrows her eyes, “ _ Don’t _ .”

 

If looks could kill Zoro would be dead, then brought back to life, only to die again. 

 

Oyal sees his point. They aren’t going to say that out loud of course, rather forcing the conversation back on the fish, "It must be the grass! The fish seems to only float above blue grass as it cannot leave the forest. Fascinating!” They simply must take a sample. 

 

Luffy giggles, "Do you think mermaids can float here too?"

 

Nami lets the conversation go, "Mermaids? Luffy, don't be silly, mermaids aren't real. They are just a myth created by horny sailors."

 

Zoro huffs, "Says the woman riding a floating fish."

 

They reach a clearing in the forest to... farmland? They had to get off the fish as the blue grassed forest ended to explore a bit. 

 

“Thank you for the ride,” Oyal pats the fish, there are no ears to scratch behind so it is the best she can do.

 

"Wow, I didn't know animals could farm," Nami notices the rows of plants sprouting, "I wonder what kind could be able."

 

Luffy snorts, "Obviously it is  _ farm animals _ , Nami."

 

Zoro shakes his head, "Impossible, they don't have thumbs."

 

"No, Luffy has a point," Oyal interjects, "If they are knowledgeable enough they can get by without thumbs."

 

Luffy point in the distance, "See there is the famer!" 

 

Sure enough, there was a cow tied to a cart full of produce as Luffy crouches right in front of her, "Hello! We love your farm, you're doing a great job without thumbs!"

 

"Uh... thanks," a voice replied back.

 

Luffy gasps grabbing the cow's face between his hands, "A talking cow!" He really wants to ask her to be part of his crew... but he  _ mustn't _ ! She's too delicate, too  _ precious _ . 

 

"What the-" Nami looks around, they may be on an island of animals but talking animals... well she can't say that crosses the line but you know... she just  _ looks,  _ okay!

 

And good thing she does because right behind them is… a person!

 

And actually  _ human  _ person. With hands and legs and everything.

 

The four stare at him in utter shock. His face was… young for one thing, looking about in his late twenties or so. With fire head hair and farming clothes, looking as natural as any civilian could on a farm, “Hey,"

 

"You're... a human," Nami intelligently points out.

 

The guy looks at his dirty farm clothes and looks back up, "I mean... I guess."

 

Before any of them could further comment he asks,  "You guys need a ride, I’m heading back to the village with my haul if you're willing to help out?”

 

The four look at him, then at each other, then back at him, multiple silent conversations happening at once. 

 

Nami switching between shaking and nodding her head, Zoro making several arguments with just his eyebrows, Oyal biting their lip, and Luffy speaking just with his hands.

 

Long story short the four Straw Hat pirates end up in working clothes and somehow found themselves working in the fields for a couple of hours. If any of them look back on this, none of them could remember for the life of them how the conversation went to how they came to this conclusion, but they ended up in his cart full of produce by the end of it. 

 

It was all very dreamlike as the four got into the back of the Red Haired Farmer's cart as he made his way to his “village.”

 

It was all so… relaxed… all so unreal. Luffy even put his hat on the Farmer, his red hair under the straw hat just seems to make sense….

 

"Oyal, what the hell happen to your hands?" Nami takes her arm in her hand, "You look like you got into  _ several  _  fistfights."

 

Oyal tries to keep still as Nami touches them, "It looks worse than it is really. I bruise easily is all," it is true, their skin is cover in black and blue marks up and down their bare arms, but none of them really hurt per say. They just look... concerning. 

 

Luffy laughs a bit, "You look as purple as the eggplants!"

 

Nami picks up an eggplant and shoves it Luffy face, “Hey!” Luffy scrambles back as it seemed some of the products have eyes and a face. 

 

Zoro balances three potatoes on his head just for the hell of it. None of them taking into account that products should not have teeth and eyes and be jumping out of the cart trying to get away from an enviable death by being eaten. The abnormality of it all didn’t even cross their minds. 

 

The farmer and his cow lead them... far. Like  _ really  _ far. There wasn't a village  _ anywhere  _ in sight. He just kept climbing up the mountain. How long it took and how a cow and cart got up so high was not asked or even considered. Just accepted. 

 

They were so high in the mountains that they could touch the clouds, “These aren't regular  cumulus  clouds,” Nami explains, "I have never seen clouds like this before. They are able to keep their shape despite being on a mountain… amazing!”

 

It was the most moldable clouds they have seen. Luffy was sure this was part of a sky island by how moldable it was. He was able to make a cloud ship and command it. Zoro made a cloud sword bed and pretended to drink a barrel of sake. Oyal made star after star after star of the little clouds until they had a little hill going. And Nami made her treasure trove of her dreams. It was all  _ so  _ surreal. 

 

No one said anything. Or at least no one remembered anything being said. No one remembers asking a question either. 

 

"If you wonder what happened to everyone…” the farmer explain, going back down the mountain, “ _ they were taken _ ."

 

The next coherent thought they could recall was only after the farmer was gone, luckily Luffy got his hat back, and now they were stuck on top of a cold mountain.  

 

... 

 

"What the hell just happened?" Zoro deadpans. 

 

Luffy shrugs, "I have no idea but i like it!"

 

Nami takes a deep breath, "... let just... go back to the boat," she doesn't want to think of what just happened, she wants to  _ sleep _ .

 

Oyal is trying and failing to get some of the what they think is sky island cloud. They have a 86% of being right as they have never seen them personally. And sadly it would seem that one needs a dial in order to store this cloud as they are  _ not  _ cooperating with their little paper boxes. Juno curse it all, they could have Nami's weapon upgraded before Reverse Mountain if they could just get a sample!

 

... Well, they guess the  _ blue grass _ and this  _ other sample  _ will do for now.

 

"Zoro, you still have our clothes?" Nami asks. 

 

Zoro nods getting out some of the winter coats they were able to snag.

 

Oyal looks at some of the trees, "Zoro, how well do you say you can cut objects out of trees?"

 

Zoro tilts his head thinking for only a second, "Pretty well, why do you ask?"

 

They point to four trees, "It would be an appropriate time to show off."

 

Another long story short of how they ended up snowboarding down the other side of the mountain.  

 

Luffy was the most natural, doing backflips whenever he could and acting like gravity wasn't even a thing. Zoro sat down like it was a sleigh, somehow still able to make the board obey him despite him looking like he was giving absolutely  _ no effort _ . Oyal having the most difficulties as their legs shook and they had to constantly stop in order to make the turns. Nami being the only normal one, waiting for Oyal to catch up to her. Again no question really asked just acceptance. 

 

The snow surprisingly went all the way down to the mountain... all the way down the forest they first came too.

 

“Well that is convenient," Nami takes off her coat and puts it back in the bag. 

 

"We should get going,” Luffy already making his way inland.

 

But before any of them could think about heading to the white docks they first board the animals surrounding them. 

 

It is like the entire island was there, ones they have met and one they have never seen, in human clothes and naked, standing around them, staring. Waiting

 

The four of them covered each other’s back. Zoro tense grabbing his swords, getting ready for a fight. To his left, Nami is worried too but doesn’t let it show while to her left, Oyal watches impassively. Only Luffy has a smile on his face as he watched the animals watching them. 

 

It is all quiet... until one cat moves out of the circle. 

 

Got on her two hind legs... 

 

And holds up a flute, "Meow!"

 

The animals cheer at the call, getting out instruments as well. 

 

The three stood in shock for a moment until Luffy laughs, "All right!  _ Party time _ !"

 

And so the party ensued. 

 

Lama on keyboards, Nami on xylophone, Zoro on trumpet, Dog on violin, Rooster on accordion, Cat on flute, Luffy on symbols, Oyal on the triangle, and Frogs for harmony all making a final farewell song as the Straw Hats made their final leave on the strange, strange,  _ strange  _ island. 

 

Soon all three, back in their normal clothes, with new clothes and treasure the only proof that that was not all a dream started making their leave. 

 

Luffy holds his binoculars looking at the island in the distance, “That… was  _ awesome… _ .”

 

Some woodpeckers are looking as well, hanging on the ship as long as they can before they were forced to head back. One on Luffy’s head, One stuck to the crow mast...

 

“SHIT!” One making the mast fall down as Zoro made a break for it before his idiot of a captain would fall into the sea, “LUFFY GET DOWN!”

 

Nami puts a hand over her eyes as she looks over the side as well, “Did that… really just happen?”

 

Oyal closes their book, “Yup,” making the p pop at the end, making their way in the only indoor room of the dinghy. 

 

They put the clothes away, next to Nami's treasure, and put their own treasure on the little desk. 

 

They put down the paper holding blue grass in it. 

 

And another sample they have no idea. 

 

A pink flower-like plant that hung like a bell. The ‘bud’ was round and pink with a little “Q” tip at the bottom with another, pinker circle in the middle…

 

They have never seen a flower like this before but it seems… interesting. Not the most logical reason to take it but variables are variable. 

 

...Oyal knows many things. At least they like to think they do. 

 

And one thing they know for sure it that they will never ever know everything….

 

And maybe… that is okay. 

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.  
> I know that a lot of people are on the edge about Zoro's position so I made it clear where it stands in this story, also I wanted Nami to have glasses.


	7. Syrup Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Usopp (main story)

**SYRUP VILLAGE**

 

OOO

 

Name: Usopp

Occupation: Pirate; Sniper; Captain of Usopp Pirate (former); GOD

Residence: Syrup Village (former)

Epithet: King of Snipers; GOD

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Birth: April 1

Height: 174 cm

Bounty: 30,000,000; 200,000,000

Family: Yasopp, father; Bachina, mother

Relations: Carrot, Pepper, Onion (former Usopp Pirates), Kaya (dear friend of one year over lost of parents)

Travila: Artist of the crew; prideful and boastful to make up for lack of confidence; scared a lot; not afraid of trickery; fast runner; botanist, likes bugs

Dream: Become A Brave Warrior of the Sea

  
  


* * *

 

 

"Yay! It has a string!" Luffy tugs on his new addition, "Thanks Nami!"

 

Nami places her sewing kit away, "It's what you asked for," she carefully sewed a black thread on both sides to Luffy's straw hat, "Seriously if that thing is your treasure you should take the better care of it."

 

Luffy puts it on, floppy the sides carefully over his eyes his grin unbreaking. His is still wearing that jacket he got from that last island. Now his outfit is complete! Nami is always so nice to look out for him, "You're right, I promise to be careful!"

 

Nami sighs feeling,  _ and knowing _ , that he isn't the type to play it careful whatsoever.

 

Nami's eyes actually befall on the youngest member aboard who was having trouble on her own.

 

"Ouch!" Oyal tugs the hairbrush out of their grey hair once again, failing to see how this is supposed to help. Their usual low ponytail is unmade in favor of it hanging free. Their bandana was still on, of course, they aren’t a heathen. This just seems to some sort of torture device rather than an instrument of hygiene.

 

However, They could not have their hair tangled. They forgot how utterly unbearable the feeling of tangled hair was, like the feeling of needles on theirskull with every swag and pull of theirhair. Every little stray hair out of place becomes unbelievable itching on their arms and legs when they came into contact. It cannot due!

 

"This contraption is proving far more difficult than it should be," Oyal lifts the accursed object to their face, forcing it to feel their glare.

 

"Here," Nami swipes said accused object from their hands and sat behind Oyal, "It was funny the first...  _ seven times _ but now it is just sad."

 

Oyal stiffens as Nami touches their gray long locks, "Nami, as much I am sure you have good intentions this is extremely uness-"

 

Nami gives their hair a sharp tug, "Shut up, sit down," she makes her point clear. This is not a request, _ it is an order. _

 

Which Oyal promptly does so dutifully  _ without pouting _ , "... Pulling to the exact reason I am in this state." Zoro kept pulling their hair whenever they walked by. They are sure this is some sort of act of revenge but it shall not go  _ unpunished _ !

 

Nami grabs a chunk of hair, "Did they not have brushes on this island of yours as well?"

 

Oyal shifts awkwardly in their seat slightly, "It was deemed… unnecessary."

 

Nami  _ doesn't  _ want to know, "You know this can be easier if you take off your bandana."

 

Oyal voice turns sharp, "Absolutely not."

 

Nami curiously asks, "Are you-"

 

"Please respect my wishes," Oyal voice is a cold formal, leaving no room for argument.

 

Nami sighs seeing Oyal isn't going to budge, "Alright then," she gently grabs the bottom of their hair.

 

Oyal tenses themselves, ready for the  _ pain… _ .

 

Only to find none.

 

Rather… it was quite  _ pleasant _ .

 

Nami started at the bottom of the tangled mess and starts undoing to from the bottom up careful not to touch their head, "It's pretty thin despite there being so much of it," Nami casually comments, "Doesn't it get in the way?" Her strokes are firm but soft, pulling but never tugging to hurt the kid’s sensitive head.

 

Oyal gives it some thought before answering, "It has never been a huge problem before," then again many things did not. Their hair used to be the only thing that showed the passage of time on that island, cutting it off seemed…  _ wrong _ , "I have always had long."

 

Nami hums, "Do you want me to do something with it?" She asks over Oyal's shoulders now, making quiet work of the disorder that was their hair.

 

Oyal tries not to turn around but does curiously asks, "Do…  _ something _ ?"

 

"Yeah!" Nami says excitedly, "How about pigtails?"

 

Oyal feels...  _ uncertain  _ about this, "Pig...tails?"

 

"Pigtails it is!" Nami chirps putting the brush down and starts doing...  _ something  _ to Oyal's hair.

 

Oyal has no idea what it means to  _ do  _ with hair let alone what  _ pigtails  _ could be. Their lack of information was keeping them from making calculations to what the end product could be. Was Nami an expert in hair? Perhaps she would have due to her sister, but do sisters  _ do  _ hair stuff with one another? How much experience does that give her? Her own hair is short, does that make a difference? Too little information to make a deduction... it is perhaps best to keep silent and...  _ trust  _ Nami.

 

Trust…

 

"Ta-da!" Nami's exclamation startles Oyal out of their musings. She throws two bundles of hair over Oyal's shoulders, "What do you think?"

 

Oyal touches the back of their head gently. It would seem that Nami split at the bottom into two strands and tied them with scrunchies right behind their ears.

 

“Those clowns had some hair ties in the back, so I hope you don’t mind red,” Nami squeezes one of the scrunchies.

 

Oyal holds their hair in their hands, "It is… functional."

 

Nami puts away the brush, sounding proud of herself, "I'll take that as a thank you."

 

Oyal's face heat up. They are being  _ rude _ ! "W-What I mean to say is… Thank yo-"

 

Luffy falls on his back loudly interrupting any show of gratitude, "Waaaaa~ I'm hungry!" he sits up, " _ San- _ ! Sa- Sa-Some food would be nice!" Luffy stops himself at the end.  _ Stupid _ ! He tried to call for Sanji and he wasn't even here yet. Man, old habits die hard.

 

"It's your own damn fault!" Nami chides the teen, "How could you come out to sea with absolutely no provisions!" She puts her hands on her hips standing up, "There is no way we're we're gonna to make it to the Grand Line in this condition!"

 

It doesn’t take long for Nami to see how utterly unprepared they are to being sailing at sea. It is hard to explain how preparing now is unimportant since they are going to get The Going Merry at the next island but for now, Luffy found it is best to just play dumb.

 

Luffy nods seriously, "You're right, we need a real ship."

 

Nami hesitates, she was ready to continue her tirade but she guesses she doesn't have to, "Good," she folds her arms, "I am glad that you are finally seeing reason."

 

"...and lots of meat." She smacks his head, nevermind he isn't listening at all.

 

Nami sighs despondently, "What we  _ need _ is equipment and an actual crew."

 

Luffy thinks they did fine the first time they went out to the Grand Line. Five people and a little carnival kicking ass on the high seas, what could be more prepared than that?

 

Nami seems to disagree as she continues, "Four people cannot go into the Grand Line by themselves. This is the pirate Graveyard and we shouldn't take it lightly."

 

"We need some booze," Zoro off handily says with a wide smile from his nap position.

 

Nami groans, "Why me? Why did I partake with these morons?"

 

Luffy just laughs, "Don't worry I already plan on getting a sniper and the greatest cook in the world while we are here. And eventually a musician!" he ends the last part dreamingly.

 

Oyal stops playing/ _ examining  _ their hair, "We should be arriving at the island soon," they be seeing the Animal Man's island by now. It is actually little concerning they haven't by now. Not that it seems to be major plot device or anything but still skipping an entire island is worrisome.  _ Worry _ ... this must be the reason their head was starting to feel a little fuzzy... does worry… cause  _ illness _ ?

 

"What's with you can getting that musician?" Zoro sits up a bit, "Though that 'world's greatest cook' does sound nice right about now."

 

"So stupid," Nami mutters to herself.

 

Oyal feels a shiver run down their spine. Ah, they know this! Is Are they again? "D-Do not fret, Nami. All equipment and a ship will be handled before entering the Grand Line," they stutters out a reassurance, "For now, let us focus on getting to Syrup village."

 

Nami looks at them with concern, "Are you okay?" she puts a hand on Oyal's covered forehead, "You're not catching a fever are you?" The weather wasn't anywhere near cold enough outside for it to start a fever.

 

Oyal shakes their head, "I am at acceptable capacity," is that the right word? Their head was not focusing correctly, "I may… have…" they had to analyze herself. Head: light. Body: woozy. Throat: heavy.  _ Heavy _ . Her whole  _ body  _ felt heavy in fact. Ah… they think… they recall this feeling, "Just need a… break."

 

They feel…  _ tired _ .

 

They go down like a light.

 

"Oyal!" Nami cries, rushing over to Oyal. She checks their head for damage finding if anything is wrong.

 

"What's wrong?" Nami flinches at Luffy voice, not hearing him appear right next to her. He was scanning Oyal with only his eyes, looking her over as if he could see right through her.

 

Nami focuses back on Oyal, "I.. don't know. Her breath is shallow but she doesn't have a fever or anything," she checks their pulse for any irregularities, "I think she's… sleeping?"

 

Zoro stood up during the ordeal, staying back as to not get in the way, "She gives us a heart attack and she's just taking a  _ nap _ ?" he says irritably but Luffy knows he is just as concerned.

 

"When was the last time she slept?" Nami asks Luffy quickly, he was the one who has known them the longest out of all of them.

 

Luffy shrugs, disappointed by his own answer, "I don't know… it's been three days I think…"

 

"Three  _ days _ ?" she repeats disbelievingly.

 

"Wait," Zoro holds up a hand, "She hasn't slept since you guys got me."

 

"Probably..." Luffy doesn't know when they slept before they made the contract. Would they even have to sleep in a place where time isn’t really…  _ real _ ? "They probably aren’t used to sleep schedules like we are."

 

Nami put a hand to her head, "What is wrong with this girl?" shes aks no one in particular gently. First, the cards then the brush and now something as simple as sleeping? The cards are believable, they could be banned she guesses, and the brush weird, but who was she to judge cultural differences, but damn  _ sleeping _ ?

 

Luffy shakes his head, he  _ should have _ paid more attention to what was happening. He is already failing his nakama! He didn't notice on the account of his own sleeping habits. He had been only sleeping through light naps, not really wanting to go into a deep sleep for fear of his…  _ dreams _ .

 

Luffy carefully picks Oyal up and puts them inside the small boat's single room, keeping them safe.

 

_ But that is no excuse _ ! From now on Oyal is going to sleep as much as  _ Zoro _ !

 

Nami forces herself back to navigating, there wasn't much to be done besides waiting for her to get her sleep. They should be arriving at Syrup Village soon. What was she going to do with those two?

 

And just as she predicts the Gecko mainland started coming into sight.

 

" _ LAND HO _ !" Luffy cries in excitement, he feels a wave of nostalgia fill him upon seeing the familiar presence on the coast. He could  _ feel  _ him, his  _ best friend _ ! His eyes water a bit but no tears fell from his face. As entertaining as his buddy's tales are he knew most them are fake, but he can't wait to hear them again.

 

Nami glares at the vibrating captain, "Calm down! There is only a small village there so it's not like there is going to be much excitement."

 

Luffy, honest to stars, smirks, "Nami are you familiar with  _ ironic statements _ ?"

 

"Huh?" she wasn't really sure where the other was going with this.

 

"Oh nothing, you'll find out soon enough," Luffy teases mischievously, "But keep what you just said in mind."

 

They dock on the open cliff sides, "Syrup Village should more inland," Luffy stretches out his arms and legs as they strolling on the shore.

 

Nami raises a brow getting off the boat herself, "Have you been there before?"

 

"Hey," Zoro interrupts, "We're being watched."

 

Nami stiffens, looking around the cliffs. She hadn't covered up the Buggy pirate mark on their dingy so having a confrontation would not be in their best interest right now.

 

But Luffy jumps up and down like a little kid, "I know! Isn't it great!"

 

"Luffy look out!" Zoro calls out but just as he finished speaking several bullets scatter at Luffy's feet, forcing him to do a stupid kind of dance to avoid them.

 

Nami saw where the bullets came from taking note of how many they are dealing with. So far only one sniper from the cliffs and from what she can tell they were only pop rocks, not real ammunition. Not lethal but she is smarter than to let her guard down.

 

A dozen pirate flags shot up from the bushes showing the identical Jolly Roger of a skull making an "O" shape with their mouths as if surprised.

 

Luffy's eyes sparkle and he waves his arms excitedly as soon as he saw them, "AWESOME!"

 

Nami looks more annoyed than anything, "Is this when we're supposed to be impressed?" she watches Luffy act like a little kid impressed by some little trick. Really, how can this guy be taken so  _ seriously  _ and yet be so  _ childish  _ sometimes?

 

Zoro mentally agrees already gripping his swords tightly ready to deal with any kind of threat.

 

But Luffy just waves his hand lazily, "Relax," he told them all, "Nothing to worry about," despite he is the one who got shot at.

 

There is a familiar laughter coming from above them, familiar to one of them at least. When they look up, Luffy can't stop the smile spreading across his face when he sees him. Usopp smug face looks practically identical as it was the last time.

 

" _ Behold _ !" said smug long nose declares loudly, as if for all the world to hear, "I am the leader of the indestructible nation of pirates who reign over this island! You now stand before a living legend! The most revered pirated who ever lived! I am," pause for dramatic effect, "the great Captain Usopp!" he ended his speech with a fantastic pose of him pointing to the heavens.

 

_ Sorry, Usopp, I'm the Captain _ , Luffy grins,  _ but you can be GOD or whatever _ . Man, he wishes he could have seen the look on Yasopp's face at the GOD Usopp wanted poster.

 

"Surely, you would know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death!" Usopp continues his tirade, "My army of eight thousand super pirates will squash you like bugs!"

 

" _ Bring them on _ !" Luffy shouts back his other two crew members watch in disbelief. Zoro and Nami couldn't tell if Luffy was really falling for this buffoonery or just playing along. Either way, he is asking for a slap in the head.

 

Nami interrupts this idiot fest, "You expect us to believe that?" Nami calls up to him. "He doesn't really have 8 million men, Luffy. He's lying"

 

Usopp completely lost any confidence he had in his grasp, "She knows!"

 

"See," she points at him, "He even admits it," she looks over the hill, "If I have to guess his crew of 8,000 out to be more… three."

 

At that, the three suddenly jump out, looking petrified as they scream out in terror, "She does know!" all three of them screamed before they ran away like cowards, dropping the flags as they took off.

 

"Chickens…" Zoro bursts out laughing.

 

Luffy pouts, "That sucks…" he knew Usopp was lying, hell he was expecting a lie but he was just so caught up in the moment again he couldn't help but slip back into place.

 

"How could I be so dumb?" Usopp cries out, outwardly panicking, not knowing what to do, "I practically told her that I was lying! Stupid!"

 

Luffy stops laughing at that… that attitude was another thing that is going to go. The self-deprecated look and lack of confidence. Yeah… this time it's going to be different, "You're not an idiot," Luffy spoke softly but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

 

Usopp stood a little straighter at the tone automatically. It sounded like this guy was  _ scolding  _ him but… that can't be, right? He looks barely older than him! He must be hearing things…

 

Nami looks at Luffy trying to understand what his angle was, "I really didn't think that he would give in that easily," she admitted.

 

"Shut your mouth! Or I'll shut if for you!" Usopp yelled, trying to gain a second wind, as he pulls out his slingshot, "I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it!" he put his slingshot into position, "This is your last warning! Or you'll get to see why they call me Proud Usopp and not Pushover Usopp! Is that clear?" That is another lie: nobody called him that.

 

Luffy hat shadows his eyes as he took an authoritative position. He really hopes he looks as cool as he feels.

 

"Now that you've drawn your weapon, are you willing to use it?" Luffy voice is as firm as justice, this is another lesson Usopp had to learn.  _ They are not playing games anymore _ .

 

Usopp starts to sweat but he doesn't put his weapon down.

 

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for  _ action _ ," Luffy's voice becomes cool and calm, making even his crew pay attention. The hat's rim cast a perfect shadow over his big bug eyes, making him look older than he should be. His jacket made his small body look bigger than it really is, especially as he crosses his arms. He looks quite unlike the happy go lucky teen they used to. He looked almost… royal, "Are you willing to risk your life?"

 

Zoro catches on to what Luffy is getting at, he is trying to scare this guy, "I can assure you we're real pirates," he chuckles darkly himself thumbing one of his swords just enough so that Usopp can't miss the glint of his blades, "Consider your next move carefully."

 

Luffy knew Zoro isn’t planning on hurting Usopp, but it was nice to see Zoro having fun. And it's not like they were lying like Usopp…  _ they are just playing _ !

 

Usopp is looking more and more nervous and he let the lead ball fall to the ground letting go of the slingshot. He falls to his knees as he gazed down at them fearfully, but also with a hint of reverence.

 

"Real pirates have a lot more punch behind their words because they can actually back them up," Usopp mutters to himself, " _ That's so cool _ !" he jumps to his feet just as fast excitement gleaming in his eyes.

 

Nami lets out a tired sigh, "Another pirate fanboy? Geez, what's with this place?"

 

"Hey," Zoro lets his swords go, "Give us some credit."

 

"Well, I know your real pirates now," Usopp replies back fearlessly, "But come on, even you have to admit you don't look like… tradition pirates."

 

At that Luffy and Zoro look at each other, grin, and burst out laughing while Nami looks on trying to hold back her own smile, "We aren't!" both replied in sync.

 

Luffy finishes laughing and he calls up, looking more like himself, "Hey you're Yasopp's son right?"!"

 

Usopp's eyes bulge out at those words, "Y-You know my dad?!" He is so shocked that he loses his balance leaning too far over the edge starts falling down the cliff side. He rolls down the side, down several impressive flips, only to land on his butt at the bottom. But he must have been used to it as he got right back up not affect by any pain the fall could have caused him.

 

Nami and Zoro are surprised as well. Nami thought it over, Luffy said he got them a sniper... is this the guy Luffy wanted to recruit? When she said they needed more members she was expecting… well…  _ not someone _ like Usopp

 

Zoro is a little disappointed as well. He was expecting more of a…  _ fighter  _ than another skinny kid. Then again Luffy holds just as many surprises. He thought it best to reserve judgment for now.

 

But Usopp walks up to Luffy fearlessly, "You're right… my old man's name is Yasopp," he croaks out, "But how… how in the world do you know him?"

 

"I'll tell you all about him over some grub," Luffy told him happily.

 

Usopp folded his arm pretending to think about it, "You drive a hard bargain…. But! I think I can get us some seats at the best restaurant in town!"

 

Luffy grins, "Great!" he pointed to Zoro, "Zoro, go get Oyal!"

 

Zoro raises a brow, "Huh? Why, she's asleep?"

 

"But she will get lonely…." Luffy's whole body slumps just at the thought.

 

"She is  _ asleep _ ," He stresses, "She won't even notice we're gone!"

 

"But she will  _ feel _ it!" Luffy motions his hands in grasping motions just to show how serious that is.

 

Zoro sighs in defeat and goes back to the damn boat to get the damn astronomer.

 

The best restaurant in town is also probably the only restaurant in the small village. But size doesn't matter as the group of five took to their seat. Well, the four and Zoro placed a still sleeping Oyal into a booth.

 

Luffy is about to start to chow down on his meat until he remembers…  _ napkin in lap _ ... then starts shoving meat into his mouth, "So…" he literally inhales his meat, "I met Yasopp when he and Shanks were on my island ten years ago."

 

Usopp sits on the edge of seat hanging on to every word, "SHANKS? As in the famous pirate?!" Even if it was ten years ago this was the first time he heard of his father since he left home.

 

Luffy takes a bone out of his mouth, "Yeah, Yasopp was the best sniper I had ever seen!" beside you, "he used to shoot the core of apples or shoot the antenna off of an ant at one hundred feet away without harming the rest of it!"

 

Usopp was practically vibrating in his seat, "That's my old man!"

 

Nami holds up a hand, "Wait what's this about a famous pirate."

 

Luffy waves his hand speaking easily, "You know I got my hand from Red-Haired Shanks the Yonko when we were fighting Buggy. Oyal told you about it."

 

Nami eye's bug out and even Zoro's jaw drop at that, "Yonko?!" Nami yells, “She just told me your hat is a treasure from your old friend who happens to know Buggy, nothing about a Yonko!”

 

"Oh, I guess you didn't know," Luffy chews his meat, "Yeah Shanks is a Yonko and he gave me his hat ten years ago."

 

Nami groans again, she is never to catch a break from this guy.

 

Zoro is shocked but he guesses it makes sense. If he knows Hawkeye so of course he would know a Yonko.

 

Usopp's mouth hung open wide enough flies could sell real estate there, this guy is the  _ real deal _ ! He knew his father and a Yonko! His father is on a Yonko crew!  _ This is amazing _ !

 

Luffy drew his enthusiasm back to a stone still Usopp, "I never saw him miss a shot. Not even when he was sacred!"

 

Usopp raises a brow, "Scared?"

 

"Yeah, he got scared sometimes," Luffy nodded sagely, "But he never let that stop him! You look just like him, even the way you gloat is the same!" Luffy laughs at the similarities.

 

Usopp feels his chest swell with pride upon hearing this, being like his own father… his eyes are brighter as he dreams about the man his father was.

 

Nami watches the interaction between the two. They seemed more like old pals meeting again rather than strangers meeting for the first time.

 

She coughs into her hands trying to break their conversation, "Actually we are here for a reason," she explains, "We kinda need a ship," She points to Usopp, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone we can borrow a ship from?"

 

Usopp adverts his eyes, "Uhh… Sorry, can't help you."

 

Nami pushes on not believing him, "What about the person with the mansion, can't we ask them for a ship?"

 

"Nope!" Usopp stands up quickly, "Absolutely not!" he seems to recall himself, "I- uh… gotta go!" and he leaves the restaurant, giving permission to his unguarded plate to which Luffy took full advantage of.

 

"What's with him?" Nami quizzically asks, "We just wanted to talk to him?"

 

"WE HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU, CAPTAIN!" THE USOPP PIRATE CREW-" "-HAS ARRIVED!" three small children heroical storm into the establishment to save their beloved Captain.

 

But they only succeeded in waking up a tired astronomer who’s head was rest on the table, "Wha-" they start to sit up slowly.

 

"Captain Usopp is gone," whispers Carrot to the other two.

 

"Did they…?" Onion whispers before they all gulped, having the thought of man-eating witches on their minds. But they rush at the table with their little wooden swords and look ready for a fight.

 

"Speak up, you filthy pirates! What have you done with our Captain!?" Pepper demands, "Tell us now!"

 

Oyal tries to collect themselves looking at the empty plants around them due to sitting next to Luffy, "We... ate?" How long were they out? Did they miss the Animal Man? They must have if they were at Usopp's now…

 

Luffy ignores the kids as he pats his stomach, "Yeah, we just had some good meat!" he explains with a wide smile, only made bigger as the three turned ghostly white and huddled together fearfully.

 

"Are these pirates  _ cannibals _ ?" Onion asks, sounding close to pissing himself.

 

"No only cave witches eat people, you nerd!" Pepper yelled at him, though it sounds more for his own sake rather than theirs, "What have you done, you savages?" Pepper demands again in a scared voice as the other two hid behind him.

 

Nami has to cover her mouth, these kids were so cute trying to save their friend with their little wooden swords.

 

Zoro caught on, leaning forward onto the booth arm and gave them all a smile, but it wasn't his dimple one, it was his 'I'm gonna kill you' smiles…

 

"If you're looking for your Captain…" Zoro said slowly smile turning twisted and psychotic without moving a single muscle, " _ We ate him _ ."

 

"AHHHHHH, CANNIBALS!" the kids screamed in collected terror, looking right at Nami.

 

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!" She yells in anger at these brats.

 

Oyal finally catches up to what was going on. They are at Syrup village with Usopp, who had gone to Kaya. These three...Pepper, Carrot, and Onion she believes their names were. The similar names are either nicknames or their parents hate them.

 

Their stomach growls… another new feeling! "I'm...  _ hungry _ ."

 

The Veggie trio faints. They were out like a light, staring up at the ceiling with horrified expressions.

 

Zoro is laughing his ass off, "Hahaha! That was  _ perfect _ !"

 

Oyal cocks their head, "Zoro, why are you lying to these children?"

 

Zoro laughs turn into small chuckles as she sips his booze, "It's too easy."

 

Nami rolls her eyes at him, "Calm down you munchkins," she calls to them on the floor, "He was just fooling you,"

 

Slowly but surely the three boys started to get up, "Um, we knew that," they trying to gather their lost pride but it isn't working.

 

Luffy finally addresses them, "Hey where did Usopp go?"

 

Carrot grins proudly, "He probably is at the mansion on the hill."

 

"That one on the hill?" she asks.

 

Carrot nodes, "Yup! He goes there to lie!"

 

Nami gives them a questioning look, "Isn't that bad?"

 

Pepper shakes his head, "No it's awesome!"

 

"He's not a bad guy!" Pepper said, "He's great! Isn't he?" he adds looking at his two friends.

 

"Yeah! " "He is the best liar!" His two friends agree.

 

"How is a liar awesome?" Zoro asks in confusion.

 

The boys look up and it was Pepper who explains, "Well Kaya... the girl who lives in the mansion has terrible depression that's keeping her weak and in bed, after her parents died a year ago," he looks on the floor sadly, "she's very rich, but all that money can't help her recover from her sadness."

 

Onion nods, "Yeah! Usopp goes there every day to tell his special made-up stories to make her laugh and cheer her up."

 

Luffy smiles, "Who knew lying could be good for you!"

 

Oyal cocks their head, "At this point wouldn't it be more  _ storytelling  _ than actually  _ lying _ ?"

 

Pepper shakes his head, "No, he is lying alright. He says he takes all these adventures himself!"

 

Nami let the information sink in, "Well forget it then," she gives a simple shrug, "Let's give up finding a ship here. We can try a different town."

 

"No! Luffy stands up, "We are going to that mansion!"

 

“The girl is  _ sick _ , we aren't going to take from some girl who lost so much already!" Nami shouts in angry.

 

"I don't care about that!" Luffy shouts back shutting Nami up, "We are going to get Usopp!"

 

"Usopp?" now she is lost.

 

"Yeah," Luffy puts a fist in the air, "Because he is going to be our newest crew member, of course!"

 

The three boys lead the three of them out of the restaurant and through the sleepy village to the mansion. Oyal catches up to what they missed. They really need to take into account of  _ sleep schedules _ now, how annoying.

 

How long does a person need to sleep to function anyway? Letting theirmind take some time off seem unnecessary but they were dealing with time and...  _ reality  _ now.

 

Apparently, they never made it to the Animal Man; which should have made their schedule faster yet somehow they were still at the same time and place like in the contract. Why bother learning time if it isn't even going to make sense?

 

But they missed the initial meeting with Usopp the Sniper. Son of Yasopp, King of the Snipers, Brave Warrior of the Sea,  _ GOD _ . Usopp… held a special observation in Oyal's eyes. Despite dealing with several of the most improbable situations dealing with chances highly against Usopp's favor he  _ always  _ seemed to overcome the odds.

 

Oyal knew about his past, about how Usopp's mom died when he was a child and how he would lie to pirates coming, hoping his father's ship and would take him away. He lied for his mother to keep her spirits up and when she died he couldn't bring himself to stop telling lies.

 

He seems to possess some kind of…  _ intuition _ . Oyal doesn't believe in luck, but they do believe the facts. Usopp has predicted serval events in his "lies" that come true later in the future. Once is a coincidence, twice is a pattern, and three times is a  _ fact _ . So have numerous is just common knowledge at this point. 

 

  1. Pirates invading the Syrup Village = Black Cat Pirates
  2. Saved a while from North Blue = Laboon
  3. Fought a huge goldfish = Goldfish from Little Garden
  4. "I'm a man among men, but you can't fall in love with me, girl." = Exact lines Sanji says to Okama
  5. Riding a Big Condor = Condors Chopper meets in South Blue
  6. Abominable snowman = Yeti Cool Brothers
  7. A beautiful female swordmaster with lots of met = Rebecca
  8. A huge mold inside a mansion = Meeting Miss Merry Christmas
  9. Pretending a dog is Cerberus = Cerberus from Thriller Bark
  10. Pretending a lizard is a dragon = Dragon on Punk Hazard
  11. Country of Dwarves = Tontatta country
  12. Legendary Hero Usopp = God Usopp
  13. Getting 8,000 followers = 5,000 followers at Dressrosa (very close)
  14. Having Haki = Observation Haki
  15. Medicine that cures all diseases = Law's Devil Fruit/Chopper's Dream
  16. Assisting in bringing down a bombman = Snipping Sugar



 

He also has predictions that have not come true.... yet

 

  1. King Usopp from hell
  2. Beating 10 giants
  3. Descendant from Noland
  4. Being born on Sniper Island



 

Really this man was a phenomenon. Utterly  _ fascinating _ .

 

Pepper stops, "Here we are," walking to the side of the manor. Surrounded by a tall gate on all sides was a beautiful two-story manor that looked to be about the same size as the Sunny, maybe even bigger. Wide windows and elaborate trimming all over. A single tall tree on one side that stretched over to one of the side windows.

 

"Now let's find the Captain's usually way in!" Onion looks for the little hole in the perimeter.

 

That is  _ they would  _ if a certain something didn't wrap tightly around the wastes of Oyal, Zoro, Nami, Peer, Carrot, and Onion, like a snake.

 

"Gum Gum…" Luffy says jovially.

 

The entire group,  _ minus Oyal _ , look on in horror at Luffy, with his arm wrapped around them, and back to Luffy. His other arm was already stretched out and had grabbed the top of the gate.

 

"Luffy I swear to-" Nami starts out.

 

" _ Rocket _ !"

 

Before anyone else could protest let alone question the absurdity of what is currently happening, they are off.

 

They are shouts of protest but they are silenced as they were pulled along with Luffy as he launches himself past the gate and high into the air. Luffy just enjoys the breeze as the rest of them,  _ including  _ Oyal, scream their lungs out. Oyal knew it was coming but they are  _ not  _ use to it.

 

He lands on his feet and skids in a long line before finally coming to a full stop. Luffy stuck the landing with his knees bent and one arm wrapped around his captive passengers, which were dangling above his head, gasping for breath. He promptly let go of them, his arms snapping back to his side as they fell to the ground with a thud.

 

"Infiltration successful," he said formally.

 

" _ LIKE HELL IT WAS!" _ Nami shouts, wondering how they were still alive. She is about to ask what the hell is wrong with him but was interrupted…

 

"That was awesome! Pepper shouts.

 

"Can we do that again!?" Carrot pleads.

 

"How did you do that!?" Onion demands.

 

Luffy addresses them in order as he turns to each of them, "Yes it was. Maybe later. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit. I am a Rubberman."

 

Nami hangs her head, she has already lost him. She turns to see if she can get support from her supposed crew when she sees that Zoro is just laying on his back, not even bothering to get up and Oyal is in a similar position with their journal on top of their face. How can those two be so calm? Will she soon be taking these escapades in stride every time her conceptions of reality were skewed? The thought dismayed her.

 

"My goodness!" A fairly thin, pale, not so much sickly as she is just pale, girl with blonde hair, called, looking at them, "Are you okay?"

 

"Don't mind them, Kaya," Usopp assured her quickly and a little nervously from his spot on the tree branch, "This happens to me all the time! That's just this price of being a famous pirate! They're just new recruits who heard about me and came to join the Usopp pirates."

 

The Straw Hates turn to the now familiar and unfamiliar voices. Usopp is up in a tree next to an open window that had a young, pale girl is learning out of.

 

Luffy grin widely and points at Usopp. "Wrong! We're here to recruit you!" Usopp's eyes widen and jaw drops to the floor. Which was pretty impressive considering he was in a tree. But even with the shock, excitement quickly well up inside him.

 

"Really!?" he shouts, only to cough in his hand, quickly composed himself. He is still in front of Kaya and had to look good.

 

He points at himself confidently, "Finally someone recognizes my talent. Tell you what, let me be the captain and I'll join you," he smugly says, crossing arms over his chest.

 

"No way!" Luffy shouts back, still smiling.

 

Usopp promptly loses his balance and almost falls out of the tree.

 

Oyal speaks this time, not looking away from their book, "I predict you are going to be the greatest sniper in the world and a brave warrior of the sea. The responsibilities of Captain will only hinder your attention on your other goals."

 

“Predict?” Usopp feels his cheeks heat up, "W-Well... Of course! I am already a brave warrior of the sea!" He points to himself, "But I suppose you are right, being Captain,  _ as amazing as I would be _ , would only be a distraction for someone like me in the long run. Other people need to know about my great feats alone!"

 

Luffy gives a cheeky grin, "I bet you are the best marksman!"

 

This catches Usopp's attention and he can't help but like this plan better, "You bet I am! You won't find a better sniper in all the East Blue! In fact, they call me the  _ Sniper King _ !" They all looked at the bold statement with mixed reactions.

 

The Veggie trio of course look with great excitement at their captain's claim. Kaya silently cheers for Usopp finally able to follow his dreams. Nami wonders what kind of sniper would use a slingshot. Zoro questions how he knew he was the best in the East Blue if he had never left the island. Luffy thinking Usopp could also see into the future. Oyal making another note of Usopp unconsciously predicting the future yet again.

 

"Hey, you delinquents! What do you think you're doing?" Everyone turns to the new voice. It is a tall man with slick black hair and round glasses. He wore a formal suit and tie with poo patterns wand walked rigidity. Usopp and Kaya still upon seeing him. He stops in front of the tree and looks at everyone other than Kaya with distaste. "You are all trespassing on private property. I suggest you leave now."

 

Kuro of a Thousand Plans, Captain of the Black Cat Pirates. Supposedly taken down by Chief Petty Officer Morgan, the only survivor, bringing in the fake Kuro in, and leaving the real one alive. Kuro sets up someone else's death to make the rest of the world think he had been killed. But he'd actually been hiding out in this village for three years as a butler in order to steal Kaya's fortune.

 

Oyal calculates that he is supposed to be one of the smartest men in the East Blue. However, while their calculations are always correct this seems…  _ unprecedented  _ in this situation.

 

He wants to retire to a peaceful life and in order to do so, he has his Hypno Man hypnotize Kaya to give him her fortune and have her death look like an accident. Logical.

 

Having his entire crew kill everyone else. Illogical.

 

Why bother building a reputation for three years, gain everyone's trust, and legally get the cash if is all gone to waste? This is counterproductive of his original goal to live a peaceful life.

 

If the plan was to simply have her death be the cause of the raid then why bother with the plan of building a reputation just to slaughter a whole village. Why not hypnotize her to give him the money then kill everyone within the first year?

 

Perhaps this is all to lure his crew into the manor so he could kill them himself. Not killing the entire village from the beginning but rather kill his entire crew and everyone in the manor, blaming their death on the pirates and him being a sole survivor of the massacre. With Kaya and all the servants dead then he could have peace among the villagers.

 

Mars forbid he knows how to make a  _ silent stealthy kill _ and kill his crew and the manor people on his own time.

 

...Not that Oyal  _ wants  _ that to happen to this island but it would seem less work and more effective.

 

"Klahadore!" Kaya said.

 

"Get out, " Kuro snapped, moving his glasses up with the palm of his hands as he stood in front of the, "I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing."

 

"Ah, actually Klahadore," Kaya meekly explains, "It's okay... We were just talking. You don't need to-"

 

"Not now, Miss Kaya," he interrupts coldly, "You can tell me all about this riffraff after they've left," he turns back to said riff-raff, "Now get out! All of you! Leave now unless you all have some business with me!"

 

"Actually," Luffy says with a sharp grin, "I have nothing to say to a  _ butler _ . But I would gladly talk to your boss."

 

You couldn't tell if you weren't looking but Kuro's eyes turned into cold anger for a second before going back to professional annoyance, "Her condition is bad enough without that ruffian's influence. I will not allow him to poison her mind with his ridiculous fabrications."

 

"Klahadore," she speaks trying to be firm, "I'm fine really…"

 

Oyal scoffs, "Illogical, not letting her have visitors will not improve her state."

 

Kuro glares at her, "You dare question my methods. You ruffians presume to know better how to take care of Miss Kaya then me?"

 

"Yes," Oyal replies without missing a beat, "You have failed as a caretaker not taking into account her mental wellbeing. Social interactions with peers affect the mind and the body. Denying her interactions like this will only worsen her condition by insisting on her seclusion."

 

The void feeling of never seeing anyone. After years of being alone on an island, Oyal is sure their mental state is…  _ compromised _ . But Kaya still has that feeling of lose. She deserves to be happy. To have friends. The feeling of loneliness. Wishing to die if that means you can see others in the next life or whatever may come. Just... desperately wanting to  _ stop  _ being alone.

 

Kuro was losing his cool but it was Kaya that interrupts, "Don't you dare insult Kladore!"

 

Oyal looks to see that glare of Kaya directed at them, "He has been taking care of me for years and is doing his best!"

 

Luffy almost bit his tongue off from yelling how this guy was as shitty as his poo design coat.

 

"I have said nothing that is not true," Oyal reasons, "I may not be a professional medical expert but anyone with common sense knows this."

 

Usopp, though silently cheering at Oyal for back talking Kuro, focuses on trying to calm Kaya down, not wanting her to hurt herself, "It's okay, Kaya. We'll just get going," he starts climbing down the tree.

 

Klahadore regards Usopp with the utmost contempt, not wanting him to be left off so easily, "I can sympathize with your situation," Usopp stands at the base of the tree, not trusting where this was going, "You must hate your father for abandoning his family and his village because of his mindless lust for treasure."

 

Kaya turns to her butler in shock, "Klahadore! Don't speak to Usopp as such!"  _ Why is everyone insulting each other today! _

 

"I have said nothing that is not true, Miss Kaya" Kuro repeats said statement silky, "My goal isn't to slander…"

 

"Sounds like it to me," Zoro mutters.

 

Usopp looks furious as he glares down at him, "Don't you dare insult my father again!" he growls.

 

Kuro chuckles darkly, either not noticing he had offended Usopp or not caring. He doesn't care. "Why have you gotten so worked up, Usopp? It's times like this that you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me about how your father is really a traveling salesman. Or about how you aren't really related by blood?"

 

Usopp handles the situation  _ maturely  _ and  _ calmly _ .

 

He steps forward, winding his arm back ready to  _ cold cock the bastard in the face _ !

 

If a certain Rubbery individual didn't stop him by grabbing his upper arm.

 

" _ LET GO _ !" Usopp struggles against the iron grip.

 

Kuro smugly smiles, "Smart move, stopping this savage from his inherit violence. Like father like-

 

"Shut. Up." Luffy orders not even turning around. Kuro obeys closing his mouth with a click. If looks back he will never understand why he did such a thing only knowing that he had no control of his actions.

 

Luffy only has eyes for Usopp, giving him a calm stare, "He isn't worth it."

 

Usopp stops struggling, his anger was nowhere near stated but he listens to what Luffy is saying. He still rips his arm out of Luffy's grasp and Luffy lets him.

 

Kuro is not satisfied through, feeling humiliated for being shown up, "Really," he speaks only to spite Usopp more, "what should I expect from a child of a disgraceful pirate."

 

"SHUT UP!" Usopp screams back, taking Kuro by surprise. "My father listened to his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure!" Usopp proclaims, "I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea!" He takes a breath speaking calmer this time, "You're right, I have been known to exaggerate from time to time, but I will never, ever  _ lie  _ about who my father is!" his voice grew louder and louder, "I refuse to be ashamed my of heritage! _ I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE _ !"

 

Silence fell upon them all. Usopp who had never see his father is yet so proud of him. He isn't like Zoro or Luffy who have monstrous power or even like Nami with a skill set like navigation. Usopp, though unknowingly, just told off a pirate in the face for his father.

 

_ Is this awe _ ? Oyal has seen so many strange things since being with Luffy but this was the first time they felt such a  _ respect/wonder/honor _ for someone so…  _ normal _ .

 

They didn’t fully understand the importance of honor but in that moment it seemed  _ righteous _ .

 

But rather than be impress, Kuro continues to laugh darkly, truly showing the pirate side of himself, "Pirates are brave warriors of the sea are they?"

 

Nami covers Luffy's mouth with her hand...  _ just in case _ .

 

He wasn't going to say anything! … _ Probably _ .

 

"That's quite a twisted way of putting things," Kuro continues egging him on, "You don't seem to understand that you are living proof of his savage blood."

 

Usopp narrows his eyes.

 

"You run around sprouting lies and resort to violence when you don't get your way," Kuro went on, "To top it off, you cozy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune."

 

Oyal speaks up again, "Incorrect. Usopp has never asked anything from Kaya," they would they , she checked.

 

Nami slaps her other hand over Oyal's mouth, " _ Shut up, _ Oyal!"

 

"Your father is a no good pirate!" Kuro hisses out, "With such treachery in your blood you would obviously have such devious plans!"

 

Luffy could almost taste the hypocrisy.  _ What does that make you, you lousy piece of shit? _ He was just not having this.

 

"You won't let up will you?" Usopp asks calmly, his body unconsciously moving towards Kuro again.

 

" _ Both of you please stop _ !" Kaya finally yells from the building, " _ Please… _ . You both… are dear to me…"

 

Usopp listens stopping in his tracks, "Don't worry," he speaks quietly regaining control of himself, "I was just leaving," He turns around and stomps out of the compound, the infuriated scowl never leaving his face.

 

Kaya covers her mouth and watches him leave with regret.

 

The Veggie trio shout insults at Kuro for good measure for insulting their captain, "BASTARD!" "STUPID" "MORON"

 

"ASSHOLE!" Luffy joins in.

 

"You're screaming along with them?" Zoro knocks the head of an immature Luffy.

 

Kuro is  done play, "All of you will leave the premise immediately or I shall call security on you!"

 

Luffy gives the last insult of sticking his tongue out as he motions for his crew to follow him as he turns to leave.

 

Nami takes one sad look at Kaya before following. Her heart goes out to the girl, but she isn’t really in a position to help in any way. At least not in any way she can see.

 

Luffy turns to his crew, "Hey, I'll be back later."

 

"Where are you going?" Nami gives an inquiring look to her captain.

 

Luffy has a determined glint in his eyes, "I'm going to find Usopp."

 

Oyal and Zoro nod understanding. This is something he had to alone. Nami isn’t as accepting as she ponders what Luffy was planning.

  
  


Luffy finds Usopp sitting up on a high cliff that overlooks the sea near a tree on the edge of a cliff. Luffy jumps into the tree but Usopp doesn't notice him as his gaze was only at the sea. He is lost in his own thoughts.

 

Luffy swings down from the branch, only he held by his feet, "Hi!"

 

Usopp screams back having his arms catch him, " _ AAAAAH _ !" then recognition settle in his eyes, "It's  _ you _ ! Why can't you be more  _ normal _ !"

 

“Boring,” Luffy drops from the tree, doing a handstand, and to finish with sitting next to Usopp silently.

 

After a moment, Luffy spoke, "It's not your fault, you know."

 

Usopp doesn’t know what he was talking about at first but what he said finally settles in his head, "No,  _ it's not _ ."

 

"And your visits are helping her," Luffy adds.

 

Usopp looks up at the clouds and sighs, "Yeah I know," he sounded more he is trying to convince himself than agree.

 

Luffy nods. That is that then.

 

They sat in silence again but this time it is… calmer.

 

Only for Luffy to break it again, "He would talk about you non stop you know."

 

Usopp doesn’t turn his head, "Who?"

 

"Your dad," he speaks warmly remembering the conversations a lifetime ago.

 

Usopp jaw drops a bit at that turning his head to the other teen. Not that he doubts his dad loves him but… he didn’t think his dad would be the kind to brag about...  _ someone like him _ , "Really?"

 

Luffy nods enthusiastically, "Oh yeah! Some of his crew would even groan because he wouldn't shut up about you. I'm sure some people got allergic to the stories by how many stories they heard about you."

 

Usopp can’t stop the warm feeling in his chest, "He's my hero you know," he feels the words just slip out on their own. He just met Luffy today but he was so easy to talk to, like an old friend, "Even if he left me and mom… to risk it all and follow your dreams," he never told this anyone before, not even his crew, "I… I am not really brave! But I want to be! I want to be brave to follow my dreams too. I want to be a brave warrior of the sea!"

 

Usopp closes his eyes reading himself for the laughter but… it never comes.

 

"I know you can do it," Usopp opens his eyes quickly at the soft voice. What he saw left him speechless. Luffy is looking at him with such...  _ earnestly _ . Not like he is Usopp the Coward and Liar but like he is already Usopp the Brave Warrior of the Sea that he dreams to be. Luffy's smile was small but it was as bright as the sun itself, "I believe in you."

 

Usopp feels his shock turn... into something else. This guy, no,  _ Luffy,  _ had just met him and he just…  _ believes  _ him. He looks him right in the eye, knowing he is a liar and a coward, without a hint of doubt  _ honestly believes _ in Usopp. He has been speaking in lies for so long he forgot what it was like to have someone believe him honesty. While his crew and Kaya have always believed in him,  _ he doesn't doubt it _ , he still knows he plays up his image to impress them. But with Luffy... it’s like he doesn't have to pretend. Like he doesn't have to be Captain Usopp or Usopp the Great, he can just be... Usopp. Luffy doesn't just believe he  _ could  _ be a brave warrior of the sea but that he  _ will  _ be a brave warrior of the sea.

 

Usopp tries to find something to say until Luffy nudges Usopp, "Wha-" Luffy put a hand over his mouth quickly. What was this guy doing?

 

Luffy puts one finger to his lips and then points down at the beach. Usopp follows his fingers and stiffens as he spotted Klahadore walking towards an eccentrically dressed man with heart-shaped sunglasses that he had never seen before.

 

Already suspicious, Usopp gets down on his stomach and looks over the ledge as Luffy follows suit.

 

"Jango," Kuro snarls, "I told you to lay low in this village. That does not mean  _ sleeping  _ in the middle of the street!"

 

"Relax my funky dude, I not standing out at all," Jango strikes a weird pose, "I blend right in."

 

Luffy scoffs quietly, "Like a salad at a sea king buffet,"

 

" _ What _ ?" Usopp gives him a confused look.

 

"Shh!" Luffy shushes him.

 

Jango gets serious, or as a man of his nature can be, "I'm ready anytime to assassinate that mansion's owner!"

 

Usopp gasps, "He said 'murder'?"

 

"Shhhhh!" Luffy shushes him again.

 

Kuro chides him, “Assistant is such an ugly term, Jango."

 

Jango flips his hat, "Oh, sorry, Captain that was an accident!"

 

"Speaking of accidents," Kuro proceeds smoothly, "I don't want to just kill Kaya. We have to make it look like an accident. Got that?"

 

Jango nods tilting his hat back, "We will wait for your signal and attack the village and take her life, right?" he sits down on a rock, "then you will inherit her money."

 

Kuro lifts his glasses with the base of his hand, "You are so stupid! I can't inherit her money as an outsider," he sighs, "Listen, this is very important. You have to  _ hypnotize  _ her and make her  _ write  _ the will. Make her write down: _ I will leave all my money to Klahadore _ . Then I will be able to inherit the money."

 

Usopp cannot believe what he is hearing!  _ Klahadore is planning on killing Kaya _ !

 

"It took me three years to earn everyone's trust," Kuro proudly explains, "I'll make it look like an accident and nobody will suspect me."

 

Jango approves, "That's why you were butlering for three years," he gets up and started walking around, "Three years ago when you suddenly said you quit, you found someone at random to replace you," he does a little twirl, "And told the marines you, Captain Kuro, were executed," he laughs a bit, "You are worth being called a genius."

 

"Captain Kuro!" Usopp whisper-yells, "That pirate is one of the most clever pirates known for his plotting. But he was supposed to be executed three years ago."

 

"Usopp!" Luffy whisper-yells back, "You got to be quiet!  _ Subtle _ ."

 

Usopp had a very strong feeling that Luffy  _ should not _ be one to be telling him that.

 

Kuro shakes his head, "Stop calling me a that. I gave up the title three years ago. I hope to get the money without being chased by the government," he folds his arms behind his back, "I am a  _ pacifist _ ."

 

"My ass he is," Luffy mutters.

 

Jango agrees, "What kind of pacifist are you? For your own peace, you went and killed the girl's family."

 

Kuro narrows his eyes, "Her family died from  _ natural causes _ . That wasn't expected."

 

"Why do I seriously doubt that," Usopp mutters back to Luffy.

 

Jango shrugs, "Doesn't matter. Give us a sign when you're ready. We've been anchored offshore for about a week," He voice grows grave, "They are thirsty for blood."

 

Luffy stops listening at this point. This guy was just bitching that he was a big fish in a small pond. If he was really that bored then he should have just gone to the Grand Line and find a better crew?  _ What a loser _ .

 

But it still a stupid plan, why was the butter the only one surviving of a pirate attack? Who would be there to see that he got the will? What is with all this legal shit when at the end he was just going to take the money and run? Luffy knows he isn't the sharpest of Zoro's swords but even he knows this isn't the smartest plan…

 

The shock in Usopp's widen eyes gradually narrows into outrage. Usopp quietly scoots back from the cliff silently gets up and lets everything he had just heard sink in. He abruptly breaks into a sprint in the direction of the village.

 

Luffy is there before he even makes a few meters grabbing him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

 

"Let go! I have to warn them!" he shouts now that they were out of earshot.

 

"Will they believe you?" Usopp stops struggling at the iron in Luffy's voice, demanding he listens, "Can they even do anything if they do?" Luffy asks quietly. Usopp's eyes widen as he realizes the obvious answer to both questions. His expression turns troubled as his gaze falls to the floor.

 

All he does is  _ lie _ , of course they  _ wouldn't  _ believe him this time. Who would they trust, him or someone as beloved as "Klahadore." Usopp had told lies about pirates invading the village every day for the last several years. Would  _ Kaya  _ even believe him?

 

He grits his teeth and looks Luffy right in the eyes, a new resolve burning in his own, "Then what can I do?! This is the village I grew up in, I can't just abandon them to their fate!" He finally got out of Luffy's grip, "I'll protect this village  _ myself  _ is that what it takes," his fists are shaking and his voice cracks a few times but he keeps going, "If I stop them then this… all of this will just be another one of my lies! I will not let this become true!"

 

Usopp isn't crying but he is close. He is scared to death, but he is going to put his life on the line to protect the same people who would never believe him.

 

Luffy feels pride slip into his heart at Usopp's resolve. He remembers what drew him to Usopp in the first place. His  _ courage _ .

 

Luffy gives a huge smile, "Usopp, I think I have an idea. But first, let's get the rest of my crew."

 

Usopp didn't know what Luffy is planning but he nods making their way back to where they left their crews.

 

Luffy and Usopp made their way back to the Straw Hats and Veggie Trio.

 

"Captain" "There you are!" "Are you okay?" The three baby pirates huddle around their hero concerned after how Kuro spoke to him. Each one hates that butler for what he did to their  _ awesome captain  _ and so it is their job to make sure he is alright.

 

Usopp…  _ can’t  _ tell them. He can’t get them involved in something as dangerous as an  _ actual  _ pirate crew. So he puts on his brightest smile, "Yeah, I'm fine really," he puts a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "Luffy was able to get me out of my slump."

 

Luffy had to physically restrain himself from flinching at Usopp's fake smile. It is just so painful to see Usopp knowing that he had to lie to even his closest friends. They may be just some kids but they are still his crew.

 

The trio lets out a sigh of relief at that, easily fooled by their captain's beloved lies.

 

"Thank goodness," Pepper sighs.

 

"Glad to hear it, captain!" Carrot cheers.

 

"What do you want to do next?" Onion asks.

 

Usopp waves his hand, "Sorry my crew but times out for today," he gives a dramatic pose, "I'm going to be handling the details of my new 8,000 followers coming into my command. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?"

 

Carrot's shoulder drop, "Aw really?"

 

Pepper kicks the ground, but reluctantly starts turning around, "I guess it is kinda getting late."

 

Onion joins them with a little more pep in his step, "I wonder what mom is making for dinner?"

 

With the children gone Luffy and Usopp fill in the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates of what is actually going down.

 

At the end of the discussion, everyone single one of them knows  _ exactly  _ what they had to do.

 

Zoro grips his swords tightly. He didn't usually like getting into other people's business but… he retakes his stance of Usopp, "You lied to your crew so that you can do this alone," this guy may be a skwany kid... but he was an  _ honorable  _ one, "You're a hell of a good guy," he says grinning evilly at the idea of fighting a whole hoard of pirates.

 

"Just so you know," Nami chimes in, "I have dibs on  _ all  _ the pirate treasure, you got it?"

 

Oyal gets out their journal, "I have about twelve plans on how to take them down. Organized from  _ quickest  _ defeat to most  _ humiliating  _ defeat."

 

Usopp is crying a little as he stares at them as if he couldn't believe what he is hearing. "You guys…?" he gasps, drying the tears, "Are willing to fight with me? I don't get it." These guys don’t know him but they wanted to help anyway.

 

Nami gives a shrug, "What you are doing for your village… it's commendable," Even if he sees pirates in a heroic light...  _ he is a good guy _ .

 

"And you look scared out of your mind," Zoro adds.

 

Usopp jerks his thumb at himself trying to regain what little nerve he has left as he proclaims, "For your information, I have nerves of  _ steel _ ! Those guys can't compete with me! After all, you're looking at the legendary Captain Usopp! In my veins flows the blood of a courageous warrior!"

 

His words lost all affect his legs are shaking up another story. Usopp addresses this fashionably by  _ hitting  _ them until they stop, "Damn it…" he face grew pink at the sight, "Alright fine,  _ I'm scared! _ Why shouldn't I be? They're  _ Captain Kuro's _ men! If you guys are sticking around cause you actually  _ pity  _ me, then just  _ leave _ ! I don't you laughing at me!"

 

Usopp has always been a prideful man. His pride was all he had at one point so when it comes to accepting help, it is hard for him to show humility. It is also hard for him to admit his wrongdoings.

 

Another thing Luffy isn't going to stand for! Luffy knocks Usopp's head with his knuckles, "Don't be so  _ selfish _ !"

 

Oyal sighs, "Captain, you have  _ no right _ to say that."

 

Luffy ignores them, "I told you, I want you on my crew and nobody messes with my nakama!" This time Usopp won't only have to rely on his pride. Usopp has to know that he can rely on his  _ crew  _ as well!

 

Usopp stares at him, not fulling understanding what he was saying.  _ Nakama _ ? Did Luffy consider him apart of his nakama?

 

Usopp had more tears in his eyes at their determination. He rubbed at his eyes collecting himself, "I don't know how to thank you… but we have to hurry! We still have time before the sun rises! And we've got to set up some traps! They'll be here at daybreak!"

 

Oyal steps up "Look at these and tell me which you like the best," they hand him several pieces of paper with various of drawings of X’s and O’s on each.

 

"Oh… okay" he takes them and starts looking the papers over, "Oh wow, these are very nice… okay… that's too complicated," he flips to the next, " _ Ohhh _ , that's one's cool but I don't want to risk a fire…" he flips again, "No... just...  _ no _ ," he flips the next quickly, "Hmm… maybe, but only if it is raining tomorrow…" he flips to the next one, "Hey, why are all these North sides away."

 

"I calculated the attack will is on the Northside," Oyal explains.

 

Usopp is more than skeptical, "We should we cover both sides just in case. They could be coming from either side of the island."

 

Oyal will not budge, "They are not. You and Luffy found them at the southern end of the island. Kaya's mansion is near that end and they plan to hypnotize her to get her money and so she would be their first target," they went over the details in her head, even when they  _ know  _ for a fact they are coming from the northern end, they have to give a logical reason, "The chances they are coming from the southern end are 91% accurate. It will only waste time and energy to have the two of you waiting at one end when we could put all our focus on the attack. We should focus are traps on that end."

  
  


Usopp taps his foot on the group, "Listen, I get it, but you don't know that for sure, it is just a guess. I refuse to put my faith on a guess," Oyal face remains neutral but their teeth clench.

 

"Usopp," Luffy put a hand on his shoulder, "If she is wrong I'll take full responsibility and cover this end but trust me if she says they will only attack from the northern end then they will," he gives a reassuring squeeze, "Don't put your faith in a guess but put your faith in us."

 

Usopp feels uneasy about the whole thing, side-eyeing Oyal themself. They  _ sound  _ confident but so can he and he is the biggest liar he knew.

 

Oyal bites their lip, refusing to react to his evaluation of them. Why would they? They are right after all.

 

Luffy gets close to Oyal, "You can't keep relying on that information forever," he whispers for their ears only, "you are going to need to prepare for when things are out of your control."

 

Oyal stands straighter at that, Their lips red from biting so hard. They are  _ right _ . That was a _ fact _ .

 

But… Luffy is not  _ wrong _ .

 

"Talking about a plan is one thing," Usopp picks up one piece of paper from the pack, "But victory depends on our strength. What is it you guys can do?"

 

"I slice," Zoro crossed his arms.

 

"I surmise," Oyal put their journal away.

 

"I stretch," Luffy raises his fist high.

 

"I steal," Nami put her hands on her hips.

 

"I hide," Usopp murmurs softly.

 

Luffy puts him in a headlock.

 

"YOU HAVE TO  _ FIGHT  _ TOO!" they all scream at him.

 

Usopp tries to wiggle his way out of the lock, "JOKING! I WAS JOKING!" only to fail miserably.

 

Luffy laughs, not letting Usopp go just yet. It's always good to have a laugh before a battle. No, before a  _ victory _ !

 

With the plan picked, the five start making preparations for the following morning. Usopp walks towards the beach with a stern expression, contemplating what was about to go down. He always lied to the townspeople, claiming that pirates are coming.

 

He would ensure that it will remain a  _ lie _ .

 

OOO


	8. Black Cat Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a kicking of the ass. I really like fight scenes for comedic effect so not a lot of action talk and more just talk-talk.

**BLACK CAT PIRATES**

 

  * Kuro's shirt symbols: Poop
  * Jango's chin: A mushroom; acquired from his past job as a wandering dancer, failed due to laziness. Did not take baths, mushroom grew at the tip of his chin and activated his power of hypnotism (further study is advised)
  * Kuro found a kindred spirit in Morgan (disturbing)
  * Kuro can run 100 meters in about 4.0-5 seconds
  * Kuro is second highest IQ in East Blue, behind Benn Bacman and ahead of Nami
  * Buchi's cape is a kotatsu-buton (blanket heater) (cats love this)
  * Kuro is 33



  
  


* * *

 

 

"Usopp."

 

" _ Ah _ !" Usopp jumps a bit, almost dropping the barrel of oil in his hands and clutching his heart, " _ My heart _ ... uh, I mean... why are your sneaking?" This slope needs to have every inch of the ground covered before dawn after all.

 

"The moon is waning crescent…"

 

"Huh?" Usopp puts down the barrel of oil, looking at her. Her gaze isn't on him at all, all focused on the sky.

 

"The  _ moon _ ..." Oyal repeats herself, "It is waning crescent. Shakes are covering 76% of the moon."

 

Usopp draws his attention to where their covered gaze is directed. In the sky is a yellow sharp-edged moon, appearing like a delicate glass figure dangling by a string. Usopp has seen it a hundred times, thousands even. But tonight it seems more...  _ ominous _ . Almost menacing.

 

"Hehe…" he tries to laugh off his worries like he usually does, "Yes, the Crescent Moon, a sign of the  _ Space Pirates _ alliance to  _ Me _ ,  _ the Great Captain Usopp _ ," he strikes a pose, pointing at himself, "After I saved their planet from destruction the space pirates followed my every whim, signifying their loyalty to me by the Crescent Moon!"

 

Usopp spouts his usual bravo lies and he has to admit it is pretty out there even for him, but Oyal… well, their jaw is hanging open just a bit so he must have been more convincing than he thought!

 

Oyal whispers under their breath, " _ How did you know about the space pirates _ ?"

 

"What?" Usopp couldn’t have heard her correctly.

 

"What," Oyal doesn't want to answer.

 

Usopp sighs, "Nevermind…" he goes back to oiling the floor.

 

Oyal starts mumbling to themselves, "The crescent moon occurs when the moon's illumination is decreasing. The moon is less than one-half illuminated by the sun but more than one quarter illuminated. Logically, it should have no other effect on this planet but tides receding," their gaze is solely on the moon as if there’s nothing else around them.

 

“But  _ this moon _ has an  _ effect  _ on people on this planet.  _ The yellow moon _ . It shares the same orbit as the purple moon. The probability for this is near 0.01 percent as their masses highly differ, so I take it that it is their matter that changes this. As weight is null in space, it is logical to suppose it is their matter that makes this possible.

 

“This is off topic… the moon causes a great change to many animalistic persons, causing excitement on their cellular and molecular level, mostly in the mammal category as fish-men do not seem to have a historical record of being affected, unless indulged by drugs. But animal hybrids and humans with carnivorous natures are seen having an increased power or bloodlust."

 

Usopp stops oiling, slowly looking back at them , "...You know if you are trying to imitate me you are going to have to make better lies than that," he shakes his head letting out a disappointed sigh, "Your build up was good, not great, but you need to  _ sell  _ it to me," he moves his hands into a gripping kind of motion, "You really got to put  _ emotion  _ behind your words to get your point across."

 

Their gaze doesn't move a millimeter, "... _ all will be revealed in time… _ "

 

"Okay…" Usopp raises an eyebrow, "Creepy…" Oyal is creepy alright. They mumble to themself a lot. They aren’t the most reactive, like all their actions are just a second too slow. They have a knack of unnoticeably coming and going as they please. They knows things too... things that they really shouldn't. Usopp doesn't know what to make of the strange kid... "Hey, Oyal…"

 

Oyal draws their gaze from the moon almost reluctantly at Usopp. He takes this a good sign, trying to give a thankful smile, "Um, thanks for the, you know, tips with my ammunition."

 

Oyal just keeps…  _ looking  _ at him, he thinks. He can't even tell with their eyes covered. _ How can they see _ ? "Oh," they finally say, "No thanks are necessary. You would have figured it out eventually, I simply speed up the process."

 

Usopp’s mouth opens and closes like a fish, " _ R-Really _ ? I-I mean," he quickly gives a confident grin, "True! I have no doubt that in time I would have made a great arsenal myself effortlessly! For I am the  _ Master of such Creativity… _ " again they give no reaction and he deflates, "But, still, yeah… I owe you one."

 

Oyal shakes their head, "Again, unnecessary, we are… crew members,"

 

"Right…" Usopp agrees, "Wait, I haven't agreed yet!"

 

"Unnecessary," Oyal states simply.

 

"What does that mean?" Usopp points at them, "I have to  _ agree  _ before becoming a member,"

 

Oyal wonders if they should go into detail how, for the Staw Hat crew, nobody has a say whether they become a member or not... You either  _ are  _ or you  _ are not _ . End of discussion. At least from what they have gathered. But Usopp... could be useful for a certain task they need help with, even if his favor is unnecessary, "Actually… Usopp," they feel her throat close up again,  _ darn it, _ they thought they got past this... this...  _ hesitation _ . This is  _ Usopp _ , they have already formed a...  _ connection  _ with him,  _ they can do this _ , "Do you… know how to...  _ shuffle a deck _ ?"

 

"Huh?" he doesn't call them out on the changing of subject, "Yeah, why?"

 

"I would like…" they has to word this  _ perfectly _ , "to be able to use my abilities to their full potential, however, my fighting skills are lacking," hard to learn how to fight when there is nothing to fight or anything to teach you. They can cover a plan of attack but actually attacking... their experience in that category is significantly  _ lower  _ than their crew members, despite the age differences... this is their first time meeting with a battle.

 

Well that not true... this is their first time undergoing a battle where it wasn't a  _ genocide _ .

 

Usopp shrugs, "Alright, give me your cards," Oyal hands them out from their pocket and he takes them in his hand expertly, "Now, not to  _ brag _ ," yes he does, "But I have quite the skill when it comes to cards," he springs the cards from one to another without even looking, years of card tricks finally coming to use, "Now it is all in the thumbs actually…"

 

He shows them how to spring the cards with her fingers. It is a horrible mess. The cards drop to the floor or go flying everywhere. Oyal is...  _ mortified _ . Every failure stings... they think they dislikes this feeling the most. They thanks their stars that Zoro is too busy taking a nap to tease them and Nami is hiding her treasure safely. Only Luffy seems to be aware of their progress as he silently oils the rest of the runway.

 

"...and don't feel bad about not getting it at first," Usopp ends his lesson, giving them back the cards, "It's all in the consistent practice," despite his ego his advice is...  _ valid _ ... and welcomed.

 

This time they are ready, "Thank you, Usopp," they have been thinking of how to thank him for probably the past  _ fifteen minutes _ .

 

Usopp crosses his arms looking quite proud, "Of course! All in a day's work of the  _ Expert Card Player Usopp _ ,"

 

"...Is that another prediction?"

 

Usopp cocks his head, "Prediction?"

 

"Oh," Oyal puts their cards in her pocket, "Nothing," they look back to the sky, " _ It is almost time _ ,"

 

It isn't till now that Usopp realizes the sun was starting to make an appearance over the horizon, the first hints of daylight dusting the sky in a lavender glow. He would say they got another few minutes before the shining ball makes its debut.

 

_ But he is ready _ ! They got the slope covered and a variety of other traps that he thought of set. The gray girl may be good with  _ numbers  _ but she has nothing on the  _ creativity  _ of Captain Usopp!

 

Yes, they have the whole slope armed to the teeth,  _ five mighty pirates _ ready to fight all against  _ one pirate crew _ . Zoro, finally awake, is cleaning his super sharp swords, Nami, gold now hidden, assembles her bo, Luffy is… napping, and Oyal is still practicing how to shuffle a pair of cards… Yes, Usopp knows  _ exactly what he is doing _ !

 

Who is he kidding,  _ he is fucking terrified _ .

 

_ He is really going to do this _ ! Of course,  _ he is going to do this _ ! This is  _ his  _ village, after all, no pirate crew is going to stop him from defending what  _ he knows is right _ .  _ He knows that _ ! But he is still scared… No!  _ He is not going to run away, _ this is  _ his  _ fight and  _ his  _ fight alone…

 

A rubbery arm wraps around Usopp's neck, "Usopp!" Luffy appears out of nowhere, "This is awesome! You're pretty good at fighting dirty!"

 

Usopp tries not to show that his heart stopped for a second from the surprise, "O-Of course I am! I am a world champion at  _ fighting dirty _ ! There isn't anyone alive who can best me with trickery!" Right, he actually isn't alone this time… he has his... friends? Crew? Nakama? ...well whatever they are,  _ they are his at least _ .

 

"You say that like you're  _ proud  _ of it," Zoro drolls on mockingly.

 

"Hey, I'm a sniper and a trickster!" Usopp snaps back, "I'm not… the most  _ threatening silhouette _ but this is how I fight!"

 

Luffy laughs a bit, arm still hugging Usopp as Nami lets out a giggle herself. Usopp is right, he is nowhere near threatening… and Nami could respect that.

 

"You don't need to look threatening anyway," Nami santers to the duo, " _ Lying, tricking, stealing _ ," she punctuates each word, "There are a lot of dangerous people in this world," her voice grows soft, "We  _ normal people _ are just trying to make do."

 

Luffy could feel Usopp’s shoulder relax a bit, not feeling the need to defend himself anymore. Nami found a kindred spirit in Usopp. They were always the bottom two in strength on the crew, forcing them to become smarter, think faster, and run quickly to catch up with the rest of the monsters on their crew.

 

Such smart people shouldn't be scared of a bunch of idiots like  _ the Black Cat Pirates _ .

 

It is bittersweet to Luffy's eyes. Nami doesn't deserve anything that happened to her. Not by a long shot. It forced her into a role where she had to commit terrible deeds and put herself in danger for the sake of those she loves. But at the same time,  _ they are apart of her so much _ . As much as Nami is kind, and awesome, and badass, she is also tricky, and clever, and quick and being a thief has honed those skills even more so.

 

Zoro looks out to the sea, speaking softly, "They're coming…"

 

At his words, the world becomes bathed in the light as the sun finally breaches the horizon. It is daybreak. The morning seems to skip any presentation as there is no changing of the colors poetically like one would expect on the day of a battle. No, the sky is normal blue like it is any other day.

 

All five take their place at the top of the hill, Zoro at the end, Nami to his left, Usopp in the middle, Oyal next, and at the other end Luffy. They meet the day's light unflinching, ready for the attack of the day.

 

Well, most of them.

 

Oyal calculates their chances as  _ horribly slim _ . While Zoro has a 92% chance of taking down his enemies, while the chances of serval escaping him out of pure numbers is 86%. These enemies, while few, will be left to Nami, Usopp and herself. They have covered the plan a hundred times and while there is a 99.99% probability of victory ( _ 0.01% being stupid scenarios like meteorites _ ) but this is the actual attack. This is their first time meeting battle. They have not really had the chance to gain battle experience. Just…  _ bad experiences _ . They calculate that they have a 37% chance of making any sort of positive impact.

 

Oyal takes a deep breath trying to keep their nerves in check. Their first fight and they are not even fighting. No fear of death as Luffy would no doubt knock anyone out if the fight became too dangerous, but all of them need this.

 

It is logical after all, Usopp and Nami need the confidence in battle, Zoro has been feeling itchy since Orange Village, Luffy can't wait to kick Kuro a new ass. But they... are  _ useless _ .

 

Luffy, as if reading their thoughts, puts a hand on their head, "Oyal, stop worrying," he makes them look at him, as he stares right through their bandana, "I won't let anything happen. Focus on doing your best and kick ass."

 

Oyal isn't sure if that is the most compelling thing to say before a battle, but they feel their chest warm anyway.

 

"What are you doing?" Nami asks with an annoyed expression.

 

"Giving them some advice?" Luffy questions back.

 

"She doesn't have a weapon!" Nami gestures to Oyal's empty hands, "You can't send a  _ kid  _ into battle without a weapon," she wants to say you shouldn't send a kid into battle at all, but Oyal  _ is  _ a pirate.

 

"I am not a kid," Oyal reasons, "I am…"  _ oh stars, how old are they? _ They hadn't had to think about that for…  _ decades _ . Let's see, last birthday…  _ last birthday… _ they were… "I am sixteen."  _ Physically _ .

 

"Oh  _ thank goodness _ ," Nami sarcastically says, "She's  _ sixteen _ ."

 

Zoro shrugs, "Hey, I was kicking ass when I was sixteen."

 

Nami rolls her eyes, "After what  _ you  _ did  _ last night _ I am pretty sure you're not  _ human _ ..."

 

Luffy waves his hand, "She's fine! She just needs to find out how to attack and stuff."

 

"Is this really the time to have a practice run!" Usopp interrupts them both, "We are going to be fighting  _ real pirates _ !"

 

Luffy brushes it off like it isn't a big deal... because it isn't, "Hey, this is your first fight too, Usopp."

 

Usopp falters at that. Luffy is right but at least he has his trusty slingshot. He has a feeling Luffy will be fine with his rubber powers, but Oyal... not so much.

 

Usopp sighs, "Oyal, take it from a coward, right here right now,  _ it is okay to be scared _ , as long as you are here,” he  _ really  _ hopes he isn’t looking lame right now. He isn’t use to showing how scared he really is but…  _ he gets it, okay _ , “We have to stand now in order to overcome our fears!"

 

Oyal’s... chest hurts... it is so sharp but it is also warm...  _ they like the feeling _ . Usopp is dropping his confident act just to reassure them... it is so...  _ genuine _ .

 

"Usopp is right," Oyal concludes, "Our adversaries in the future will be more of a threat compared to now. Now, is the time to build foundations."

 

Nami groans seeing she is fighting a losing battle, "I'm not even a fighter! I'm a navigator!" Nami yells at their captain, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

 

Luffy grabs her hand to stop her from shaking him and looks her in her eyes. She looks back at him with anger, but he can see the fear she is trying to hide.

 

"I'll be here," he reassures her, "If I see that you're in trouble I'll help. Besides, you are a great fighter, you'll be fine!" he finishes with a smile.

 

Nami doesn't want to, but... she can't help but trust that face.

 

At the end of his words, the day starts.

 

And if -  _ when  _ this plan works, the day will be like any other.

 

Like it was any other day that the Black Cat pirate ship pulled up to the shore of a sleepy village.

 

Like it was any other day thirty pirates give a roar, itching to pillage without mercy.

 

Like it was any other day they rush off of the ship and jump onto the solid ground, ready to run up the hill.

 

Only to stop at the base of a slope at the unexpected sight of five teens at the top.

 

Like any other day.

 

The pitifully dressed cat themed pirates look at each other in confusion, not really expecting anyone to know about them

 

"Hey, Jango!" Lackey #1 calls back to the stand-in captain, "There is a bunch of kids in the way!"

 

Jango looks a little confused as well, strutting up to the front, "Who could it be? Captain Kuro is expecting us!" He glares at the intruders intruding on their intrusion, and calls up the hill, "Hey, move or die!"

 

Usopp gave a cough, "I'm giving you all  _ one warning _ ," his voice conveys his fake confidence perfectly as he stretches out one hand in fair warning, "I have a 100 million man crew right behind me ready to kill you, so if you don't want to die,  _ then retreat at once _ !"

 

Lackey #2 scoffs, "Only an idiot would fall for that."

 

Jango is sweating, "What?!  _ 100 million man crew _ ! We can't hope to beat those numbers!"

 

"Captain, he is  _ lying _ !" Lackey #3 yells, "Pull yourself together man…"

 

Usopp again loses his confidence, "Damn! They saw through my lie."

 

Nami sighs tapping him in the head with her bo, "Usopp, either commit to the lie or don't, but  _ don't just admit it _ ."

 

Jango sneers at the long nosed kid, "You dare lie to me…" how dare this brat make a fool of him, "You bastard," he gets out his hypno disc thing, "Look at this, after I say,  _ ''One, Two, Jango _ !'' you will move out of the way," he starts swinging the thing by a single string.

 

"One… Tw-" only to be cut off by his own thing being cut off… literally, the string was cut in half and the disc fell to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL!" All the pirates trace the projectile back to the top of the hill.

 

"Target neutralized," Oyal acknowledges the shot.

 

Luffy pats Usopp on the back, "Good job, Usopp!"

 

Usopp puts down his slingshot, "Yeah well I don't plan on getting hypnotized today after all," he tosses his bullet of choice in the air, "That was just the beginning," he bellows, "But even less you want to face more of Usopp's new weapons:  _ Star Shards _ !"

 

Oyal turns to him, "It isn't just broken glass?"

 

Usopp glares at them, " _ Shut up _ ! It sounds cooler with the name!"

 

Zoro nods, "Attacks are always better when they have a cool name."

 

Usopp points to the professional ass-kicker, "See!"

 

"Illogical."

 

Luffy steps in, "No, they have a point, attacks need a name. It's like a  _ science _ ."

 

Nami sweat drops, "I don't think it goes that far..."

 

Jango and every other pirate are not so keen as the teens up the hill seemingly forgot about them like they were just an annoyance not worth their attention. In fact, they are downright  _ pissed _ .

 

"ATTACK!" Jango orders, "Just  _ kill  _ everything in your path, especially those damn bastards!"

 

The pirates take a running start uphill, weapons raised, blood pumping, hopes and dreams  _ uncrushably  _ high.

 

While the loud noise of their screaming was borderline  _ unbearable, _ Oyal watches with…  _ amusement _ . Yes… they are sure this bubbly feeling in their chest is amusement. Maybe even  _ excitement _ ! It reminds them of happiness but, while warm, it has an exhilarating effect on them, " _ You were never expecting them to retreat _ ," they don’t turn their gaze away from the pirates to ask.

 

"They  _ threatened _ Kaya," Usopp practically growls, his face not showing any amusement of his own.

 

Oyal nods, "Logical. At least in this line of reasoning," It is a very common pattern among the Straw Hats: if you hurt someone they love, you will be  _ erased _ . They hum, "It is for the best, after all, cleaner this way," a hoard of very eager pirates is about to reach the halfway point of the slope, "Yes, things are much simpler when  _ mercy  _ was never an option."

 

The first wave is interrupted by the oil, pirates falling headfirst into the liquid when trying to run up, "What the hell?" one of the more disposable pirates comments.

 

Jango is not having it, "Hurry up! It's just some damn oil!"

 

The pirates quickly try running through it again, only falling on their asses, trying to walk up only to slide backward, trying to tiptoe up only to pathetically flop like a fish, trying to crawl up, "Shit! This impossible!" Every one of them then was covered with a layer of oil from their numerous attempts.

 

"Stop, you morons!" Jango shouts, "Use your weapons!"

 

Zoro taps his foot impatiently, "Yeah, hurry up," he huffs, "We didn't spend all night getting ready for you guys to stop here."

 

One lackey takes a running start up the oil slope using his weapon as leverage reaching past the point of the oil, " _ I did it _ !" he cheers, looking back at his crew, "Come on! We can sti-  _ AAAAHHHHHH _ !"

 

Sadly this lackey was never able to finish his sentence as he is rudely interrupted…  _ by being set on fire _ .

 

Nami leisurely watches on as the guy fruitlessly tries to put himself out, "Uh… he isn't going to die or anything right?"

 

Oyal shakes their head opening their journal, "From what I can tell being set on fire isn't an  _ immediate  _ death threat. But it does cause a tremendous amount of pain while leaving them unconscious."

 

Usopp picks up another new bullet, looking authentically confident in himself, "Then I guess I don't need to hold back," he pulls his slingshot back, " _ Usopp FIRE STAR _ !" And sends it flying straight into another oil slicked pirate to combust right next to his colleges.

 

From there on chaos ensues. Usopp is firing like he is shooting fish in a barrel. The pirates who are on fire trie to get help from those who aren't only to put those on fire.

 

"Fire Shooting Star! Shooting Star! Shooting Star!" Usopp starts rapidly firing his bullets now, one right after another, and each one is a direct hit.

 

Oyal understands that Usopp is their only ranged fighter and so this is their time to...  _ step up _ , they suppose. They nervously makes their new weapon, hoping that they aren’t going to make a fool out of themselves.

 

This is Usopp's specialty that he has trained himself in for years, giving him a 99% chance of hit rate, an  _ absurdly  _ high number for his current state. And his skills will only grow with time, with targets even farther and more challenging. It would be illogical to compare their skills to his. They should have thought of a  _ cool name  _ for their attack as well. Does it make them look foolish not to have a name? Will they just get in the way?

 

_ No _ , they takes a breath, calming themselves. The has a 15% chance of getting in the way, and that is if they are so bad that they hit her crew members. What matters is that they get  _ experience _ .

 

Oyal opens their palms producing paper materials thinking of what to create. For now long range seemed to be the most suitable and for long range they would need…  _ Paper Stars _ !

 

It was a simple origami creation, two piece of paper folded to the point where it become a star, similar to that of a ninja's with four points. Easy to make and thertitically easy to throw. 

 

They take a deep breath, not saying a word, their throat closing tightly, making it impossible for them to even say an attack name even if they had one.

 

With new weapon in hand, they aim… and throws!

 

Only to  _ miss  _ any pirate as it lands harmlessly on the ground.

 

Usopp shoots the pirate instead, " _ Straighten your wrist _ !" he yells at them.

 

Oyal quickly makes another, trying again. Well… they suppose they might as well get their practice in.

 

They aims more carefully at the figures that Usopp has not set on fire yet who are trying to run away, leaving their backs vulnerable. They give a silent cheer as one hits a pirate on the shoulder, sending a squirt of blood. But while the shot did distract, it did not stop the attacker itself. The pirates stumble but don't go down, a little more bloodied, but still being able to move.

 

None of the crew say anything as they watch the spectacle before them.

 

No one is spared from the flames.

 

In a matter of minutes, the entire Black Cat Pirate Crew is in a smokey mess at the bottom of the slope.

 

" _ Wow… _ " Zoro crosses his arms, "That was  _ pathetically  _ easy."

 

Luffy laughs, "Man I knew this was a good idea but damn these guys are so  _ lame _ !"

 

Usopp’s heart is racing, half from aiming and half from adrenaline, "What are  _ you  _ talking about. I was doing all the  _ heavy lifting _ !" he pauses for a moment, "And, uh, you too, Oyal."

 

Oyal refuses to look at him, for once not caring if it is  _ rude _ . Their paper ninja stars  _ were terrible _ . Only grazing the pirates 35% of the time, none giving critical hits that they were aiming for. If anything they only made them pissed. It was  _ disgraceful _ .  _ Mortifying. Useless _ .

 

Luffy knocks their head gently with his knuckles, " _ Stop being dumb _ ," he could practically read their mind, "Just get better."

 

Oyal straightens their back, still unable to speak but nods their head anyway.

 

Jango, the only one who didn't bother to get into the oil, stands at the bottom fuming, " _ How _ ?" he takes a deep breath, " _ HOW COULD YOU IDIOTS BE TAKEN OUT BY A BUNCH OF KIDS _ !"

 

Any members that are still conscious look back that their stand-in captain, "W-We were expecting," Lackey Whatever coughs, "an  _ easy  _ kill captain, not being set on fire…"

 

Another lifts his head whining, "It's been a while…"

 

Jango shoves his fist in his pocket and gets out another hypno disc, "We don't have time to fool around, Captain Kuro is an  _ impatient man _ . That's it… anyone still conscious  _ look this way _ !"

 

The crewmembers lift their heads down the slope at their captain's order, "When I say Jango you will forget all your pain and fight until you can't stand!"

 

"So is that how he does it?" Usopp looks down the hill, "Looks weird."

 

"It looks so  _ fake _ ," Nami skeptically observes, "He's trying to convince them they're stronger than they are. Like that'll work."

 

"Actually, he's planting  _ suggestions  _ in a person's mind," Oyal interjects, "He's trying to trick them into believing that is what they want. For example, if he tells a person that they are feeling tired, their mind hears the subjection and almost  _ wills  _ the body to sleep. When he's telling them that they're stronger than they usually are, he is implanting suggestions into their minds, tricking them into thinking that as well. It usually works on impressionable people…" they trails off looking at a certain captain.

 

Luffy coughs a bit, "Yeah,  _ that must suck _ ."

 

"Um… captain," an unusually smart Lackey asks, "aren't we going to  _ die  _ from ignoring our wounds….?"

 

" _ One-Two-Jango _ !"

 

Jango rushes his words faster than anyone could object, with results being immediate. The crew roars, their eyes are milky white and they are back on their feet, burns and pain already forgotten. Their muscles seem to grow and one of the pirates punches the side of the cliff with such force that it cracks and collapses.

 

"Interesting," Oyal takes out their journal to write a few notes, "It is fascinating how their eyes changed as well and their muscle size is increased astonishing 102%! Though that man's hand is  _ undoubtedly  _ broken now. I would even say this hypnosis is borderline  _ mind control _ . Might come in handy later."

 

Nami turns on her, "How it  _ that _ ," she regards the now breaking cliff destroyed by a hit that could easily break this skulls, " _ INTERESTING _ ?"

 

"Well, hypnotism has a variety of uses," Oyal reasons, "Increasing strength, no fear, it would be a fascinating experiment to try.  _ Maybe with animals _ ?"

 

Nami groans not seeming to agree as Usopp squeaks in fear and Zoro glances back at Luffy, who finds his nails strangely fascinating at the moment.

 

Zoro lets out a low whistle, "You were right…" he goes into a lax pose, "Things are getting  _ interesting… _ "

 

Oyal nods, "It was a good first attack but definitely not enough to take them down," the pirates ran past the oil spill, crawling over each other like mindless pawns, "No, the next plan of attack is needed."

 

It is only because the pirates are in a bloodthirst that they take no notice of all the tripwires beyond the oil slick. The wires are connected to the top of the cliffs, where several boards and complicated mechanics start moving.

 

Jango notices as he sees movement from the top of the cliff sides, " _ Oh no _ , wait! Stop!" But it is too late.

 

From the sides of the cliff falling and crashing to the ground where boulders the size of an average human.

 

And it is only then that instincts can overrun their hypnotism, making the pirates realize...  _ they have fucked up _ .

 

"Oooh!" Usopp winces at the sight of pirates being run over, " _ That has got to hurt _ ."

 

Nami nods, "I don't think a leg is supposed to bend that way."

 

"How many of those things did you cut again," Luffy turns to Zoro.

 

He shrugs, "I don't know... a lot."

 

"76," Oyal remembers, "We made it even to put an equal amount on each side."

 

"Oh yeah..." Zoro stopped counting after five, just swinging his swords till he got tired, "It was a good workout."

 

Nami rolls her eyes, "Like I said:  _ not human _ ," After seeing him cut  _ 76 boulders _ out of spare rocks last night she doesn't doubt his monstrous strength.

 

Usopp folds his arms, "Yeah but what about the spikes?"

 

After 76 boulders falling, the last wire finally releases a slingshot full of spikes into the air... at the bottom of the cliff where every pirate runs away concerned about their own safety.

 

How ironic.

 

" _ AAAAHHHHHHH _ !" In a bloody mess, all pirates have spikes rained down upon them, and even their ship isn't spared from the frontal assault. The only one without a single spike is Jango as he holds his hypno things dangerously.

 

Jango is  _ desperately  _ fighting a losing battle.  _ He has to win _ ! They have to! Else  _ Kuro  _ is going to  _ kill them himself _ !

 

"You have forced my hand," He calls back to the ship, "Come down! The ship's guards, the  _ Nyaban brothers _ !"

 

Just as he calls two figures make a 7 _ -foot vertical jump _ into the air and hero land right behind him. It is all very dramatic and also cool if not for the circumstance that these guys’ fashion sense looks worse than any human being’s who has ever lived.

 

"You called, Captain Jango?" The green haired fake hunchback monstrosity asks. He has swirly green hair with fake cat ears, though not surprising as most the crew have that. No, what is surprising is his hunchback like shoulders and short-short, showing very  _ unshaven legs _ . It’s… it’s a mess.

 

"Whats up?" The cow one asked. He looks like a cow with a blanket as a cape. Enough said.

 

Usopp and Nami look on in confusion, " _ What… are they _ ?"

 

Usopp shrugs, "Cat people?"

 

Oyal shakes their head, "No, cat people have a better sense in fashion," those minks look quite tasteful in their stylish uniforms.

 

The two strike a pose, arms out and legs in sync, "Together... we're the  _ Nyaban Brothers _ !"

 

" _ We don't care _ !" Luffy shouts down the hill, crushing their spirits.

 

Oyal coks her head, “ _ Nyaban _ ?”

 

“Yeah,” Usopp gestures vaguely, “Ya know, “he brings a slightly curled fist under his chin, “ _ Nyah _ ?”

 

Oyal stares blankly at Usopp.

 

Even with her eyes covered he could  _ feel  _ their judgment, “Was there truly no other way you could have conveyed that?”

 

Jango ignores their antics, " _ Buchi, Sham _ . We must get past this slope, but as you can see, someone's in our way" He points right at the five, " _ Take care of them _ !"

 

The green one, Sham, starts to sweat, "Th-that's  _ impossible  _ for us! Right, Buchi?"

 

The cow, Buchi, shivers as well, "Yeah, they seem to be  _ very strong _ ."

 

Usopp cocks his head, "What's going on? Aren't they supposed to be good?"

 

Sham shrugs, "We are the ship's guards, our responsibility's just to look after the ship."

 

Buchi nods intensely, "Ah, yeah, you're right. We don't want to participate in battles."

 

Jango is losing his patience, "Both of you,  _ just go do it _ !"

 

Sham cowers under his captain's voice as Buchi hides in his blanket cap, "Eh?! B-Both of us?!"

 

Jangi knows they have to be convincing, but they have to  _ hurry up damn it _ , "Get goin'!"

 

Sham and Buchi start to clumsily make their way up the hill as ungracefully as possible, "Fi-fine.  _ We're going _ ," Though the illusion of helplessness was lost again to another 7-foot jump across the oil bridge.

 

Oyal doesn't even bother to remember their names because they are so  _ useless _ . Zoro would easily be able to defeat them with all three swords but with only one he would have trouble.

 

Oyal turns to Zoro, "Zoro, they are stronger than they look. Eliminate them quickly and swiftly...  _ please _ ."

 

Zoro gives her a look like  _ 'really _ ?' The Nyaban brothers stiffen and start to sweat a little as Zoro looks back to stare at them again.

 

Luffy grins, "Consider this an apology for taking care of all the guys last time. Now it's your turn to show off!"

 

Zoro gives a sinister smile as he ties his bandana around his head, this time there is  _ no holding back _ .

 

Oyal thinks quickly, should they…  _ pat him _ ? They have seen Luffy do it several times to show good faith in his crew… would that be…  _ unwanted from them _ ? Probably safe not to, they are not Luffy and has not evaluated the situation enough to commit the actions of patting yet… but this would be a missed opportunity and  _ what are the chances of this happening again _ ? Should they-

 

They gives a single quick pat to Zoro's shoulder, "Have…. Fun?"

 

Zoro gives them a feral grin not showing any discomfort from the interaction, "I will," and starts descending to the two pirates like a wolf descending into a flock of sheep.

 

_ They have done it! _ That single act fills them with more…  _ satisfaction  _ than their plan working!

 

Usopp gulps, "Um… should we…?"

 

Oyal shakes their head, "He has been waiting long enough for this, caution is advised to  _ stand back _ ."

 

Usopp laughs nervously, "Yeah… good plan, Don't worry Zoro, we got your back!"

 

Nami nods, watching as Zoro takes his place right in between them and the pirates.

 

"Shit!" Self-named Cat Burglar Sham knows he isn't going to get the drop on this guy. He tries to grabs his swords with his swift cat like hands and Buchi is right behind him, ready to get the drop of Zoro when  _ he moves to dodge _ !

 

But with Zoro having  _ no mercy or hesitation _ they aren't anywhere near the same level.

 

Zoro takes the first blood. " _ Santoryu: Onigiri _ !" said teen yells as he strikes Buchi right in the chest. Sham is able to move out of the way solely for the fact that his self-preservation instincts kick in telling him to  _ MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY _ . However, his partner right behind him is not so lucky. They may be hungry for blood but it is nothing compared to the man who has been denied a good battle longer than any demon should have.

 

Both Usopp and Nami are stunned, while both understand his strength this is their first time seeing it in action, "You're  _ THAT  _ strong?!" Usopp yells out.

 

At this point Nami just gives a tired sigh, of course, he is that insanely powerful, with a freak captain like Luffy, she should have expected this.

 

Sham is completely on the defense, " _ Shit, shit, shit, shit _ !" as Zoro rains down  _ slice  _ attack after  _ slice  _ attack. Zoro is  _ relentless _ , putting all his built up frustrations of missing battle into his attacks. Yet his movements are never hindered, he is swimming.  _ He is in his element _ .

 

Sham does a backflip away as Zoro follows, "You're good..." the cat huffs, "But not good enough! Now Buchi!"

 

Buchi gets up miraculously, having been playing dead since the first attack. Zoro's back is left open to him and  _ he makes his move _ !

 

"Tora...Gari!" Zoro easily cuts the fat cow with one sword behind his back, "Guess all that blubber saved him... till now."

 

Sham feels the fear of God, the Devil, and several other deities come upon him as Zoro draws his attention back to him, "Please..." he whimpered, "... have mercy..."

 

Zoro’s face is of one defies all of the above, " _ No _ ."

 

And with one last slice, both of the Nyaban brothers are taken out. Zoro has the dignity to kick them down the hill to Jango at the very least, where him and several still awake pirates' mouths are gaping like fish.

 

"Hey really...  _ did it _ !" Lackey #12 stutters out.

 

"The Nyaban brothers have been  _ defeated _ !" Lackey #13 cries in despair.

 

Jango grits his teeth, his limbs shaking from the anger or the fear, it is hard to tell.

 

Zoro smirks at the disbelieving faces of enemies and allies alike.

 

He is the first to move, gesturing to Oyal, "Hurry this up, we got places to be."

 

Oyal sighs making their way down. Usopp’s mouth is still on the floor when he regains his senses, while Nami and Luffy are honestly not surprised anymore.

 

Oyal makes a little paper bridge over the oil, like a gentlemen putting his coat over a puddle, "After you," they gesture to Zoro.

 

Zoro puts away two of his swords, as he crosses the oil carefully, "Here we go again,"

 

Nami makes her way down to the little bridge patting Usopp on the shoulder, "Come on, you can help me raid their ship!" as she makes her way over.

 

Usopp closes his mouth, "R-Right behind you!" nodding to Oyal as he runs over the paper trail.

 

Jango grits his teeth in anger. "I have no choice now," he speaks under his breath, " _ I'll hypnotize myself and finish this _ .  _ Captain Kuro _ will be here soon."

 

Only Luffy is the one to stop at the oil, "Oyal, you go first. And get rid of the paper."

 

Oyal obeys silently as the paper folds back, Luffy now being the only one at the top half of the hill.

 

Right in time too.

 

"Actually," a voice coming from the direction of the village stops everyone, " _ your captain _ is already here."

 

His voice is cold and all pirates, awake and passed out, start to shake in fear. There, at the top of the hill, is Captain Kuro himself, face and body screaming anger and murder.

 

All the Black Cat and Straw-Hat Pirates are past the halfway point at the bottom, making Luffy the closest to the man.

 

" _ Jango _ ," Kuro's glasses cover his eyes but he can feel the mindless rage, " _ Didn't I tell you all to meet me in the mansion _ ?"

 

Jango shakes in fear of his captain, "Y-Yes but, but you see! We ran into a problem with these  _ kids _ !"

 

A fierce scowl spreads across Kuro's face, " _ So what _ ? I expected you to take care of it. What I did not expect was that you fools would all be  _ so damn useless _ !" he shouts.

 

This jumps Jango back into action. He whips out another ring and faces Zoro. "When I say  _ 'Jango'  _ you will fall asleep!"

 

Zoro looks at him like he is utterly bored, "Sure," he walks towards him.

 

The attitude does not do anything to help Jango's nerves, "One… Two…  _ JANGO _ !" he yells triumphantly!

 

Zoro lifts up his sword and slashes Jango in the chest. Blood splatters from the wound as he falls to the ground.

 

"How….?" he manages before slipping under.

 

"I closed my eyes," Zoro says bluntly, "It's not that hard."

 

Kuro is struggling to reign in his temper.  _ Useless. Every single one of them _ . He should have known better though.  _ If you want something done _ ... He adjusts his glasses palms up so as to not cut himself with the five katana to his fingers…  _ you have to do it yourself. _

 

Luffy's hat shades his eyes but with just a small tilt of his head one eye shows through, dark and merciless, "Hey," his voice rings out throughout the entire slope, "Get your crew and leave.  _ Now _ ."

 

Pirates that are still pretending to be unconscious start to shiver, they are set on fire and taken out by boulders and really not in the mood to fight another battle... or move. But hearing the commanding voice, they feel their bodies cringe at the authoritarian tone, begging them to leave.

 

"G-Guys I think this plan is a bust..." Lackey #23 murmurs.

 

"Yeah..." Lackey #25 trails off, "Let's just get out of here while we can..."

 

Klahadore straightens his Cat Claws, "Oh no, none of you are going anywhere," he takes one step down the slope, "No,  _ all of you _ are going to die here today," his voice rings out to the entire cove as Captain Kuro sets his sights to kill his entire crew.

 

"STOP!"

 

But before that, all heads turn to the sound of distress as it is Kaya standing there in a trenchcoat.

 

"Shit," Oyal whispers.

 

"You shouldn't sneak up on me," Kuro casually speaks, stretching his fingers and making his weapons clink together, " _ Unless you want to die _ ."

 

"Kaya, what are you doing here?" Usopp croaked out, looking up at her.

 

"Usopp…" Kaya is shaking, "Klahadore…  _ he attacked Meri last night _ . I-I couldn't believe that he is really a pirate but..." she draws her gaze from her ex-butler to Usopp, eyes getting wet, "You knew?"

 

"Never mind that," Usopp is trying to will himself between Kuro and Kaya as he takes a step in the oil, only to slip and almost fall, " _ Why are you here _ ?" he goes on, "Kaya,  _ your life is in danger _ !"

 

" _ But you’re fighting _ !" Kaya screams, tears threatening to fall, "You… you have been fighting this whole time. I just…"

 

Usopp pulls his slingshot back taking aim at Kuro, "Move one muscle and you get a face full of glass!" She isn't supposed to be here! She is supposed to be far away and safe!

 

Kuro suddenly speaks up. "This is no place for a lady. Miss Kaya, please leave."

 

Kaya's expression freezes before being replaced by rage, " _ Please stop this _ , Klahadore! If you want my fortune, I'll give it all up.  _ So please, leave this place! Right now _ !"

 

Kuro's face looks mildly annoyed, "I thank you for the offer, however, there's one other thing that I desire," he turns to her with a stupidly wishful look on his face, "What I desire is  _ the tranquillity of my soul _ ."

 

Kaya never stops shaking but doesn't break eye contact as he continues speaking so ordinarily,

 

"I've spent three years to gain the trust of all the villagers, which made me feel unbelievably comfortable. I'd like to keep this sense of tranquility with me forever. Therefore, I must obtain this tranquility and your fortunes!" his faces hardens in a way she has never seen before, "That means the pirates will attack this village! Then you will leave  _ a will and die _ ! These two terms are…" his face is not bloodthirsty or maliceful… just peaceful, "... _ absolutely necessary _ ."

 

Kaya pulls a pistol from her coat and points it at Kuro.

 

Usopp is only being held back by a stronger Zoro, " _ Run _ ! Anything you say to him is useless! Run! He's not Klahadore! Oyal, make the bridge again!"

 

Oyal hesitates, "I… should not," The chances of Usopp having any effect on Kuro in close combat is 8%, him staying far away increases to 45% and keeps him safer. However, Kaya’s presence will only hinder their plan and those around her despite her good intentions. If she knows she is of no use what's the point of fighting? If she knows what is going on, then  _ why _ ?

 

Zoro is the one to talk sense, "If you go up there you are as good as dead!"

 

But Usopp won't listen, "I don't care," he croaks refusing to cry, "I don't care if I'm weak!  _ I'll protect her! I will protect them _ !"

 

Everyone stares at him as the tears suddenly come back to his eyes, tears that he wasn't ashamed of hiding here. " _ I'm Captain of the Usopp Pirates _ ," he declares, "A brave warrior of the sea who fights for what he holds dear!  _ I will protect everyone in the village even if it kills me _ !" his voice grows stronger and he screams out with as much strength he could muster, " _ ON MY WORD! YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE _ !"

 

Luffy likes to think he can be  _ totally subtle _ .

 

Like how he  _ subtly  _ sends another wave of Haki to the Black Cat Pirates. A simple message saying  _ 'If you dare laugh at Usopp, I will kill you all so slowly you will feel every drop of blood draining from your body _ .' Not a single one of them dares to laugh as they choke on their tongues.

 

"Usopp... it's okay!" Kaya yells not taking her eyes off her target, "You're right...  _ he's not Klahadore!" _

 

Usopp stops struggling in Zoro's arms, "...Kaya"

 

She continues with a newly found iron in her voice, "Klahadore!  _ Leave this village _ !"

 

Kuro sighs as he lifts his glasses up in that achingly familiar way Kaya is so used to, "Oh, you're actually pointing a gun at me."

 

"Leave now!" she tries to stay strong... but... he still looks so much like Klahadore... he looks so much like the man she looked up to for guidance.

 

" _ So that's how it is _ " he takes one step to her, "You've grown a lot these past three years, Miss Kaya," he lifts his Cat Claws in the air, "Do you still remember? Many things have happened in these past three years. Since the time when you'd always lay in bed, crying for your parents who passed away. It's really been quite a while. A long time I still remember the sorrowful and joyful days we've spent together.”

 

"K-Klahadore..." she is losing her strength, gun shaking in her hand.

 

"We went shopping together. I nursed you when you had fevers. You were so happy listening to anything I'd say. I gave my all for you. I have always, yes, always  _ endured  _ it," he speaks with such a terribly gentle look on his face that Kaya feels her eyes water again.  _ Why does it have to be this way? _

 

Just like that Kuro is right in front of her, gun in his hand, "Yes, everything was so that  _ I can kill you today." _

 

Kaya loses her breath, tears finally running down her face at his merciless confession.

 

"I, formerly known as Captain Kuro, had to keep a smile for  _ a little girl whose nose always sniffled _ ," each word is a dagger into her heart " _ No matter how much I hated it, _ I tried hard to make you happy."

 

Usopp gets his slingshot out again, "Bastard!"

 

Even Nami grabs her staff, "This guy..." she doesn't like where this is headed, with each word coming out of his mouth, he is starting to sound too much like  _ another pirate _ who abuses those around him.

 

Kuro takes no notice, lost in his tangent, "Can you imagine, my humiliation of those days? Can you imagine me, the former Captain Kuro, doing such things?!"

 

Usopp lets go, "Shatter Star!" _ It’s a dirty trick, _ he knows that Kaya wouldn't be able to forget all those memories so easily. He's trying to make her second-guess herself.  _ He is fucking toying with her! _

 

Kuro lifts his swords to his face at lightning speed, catching each bullet between his swords, only an inch from his face, "Revenge, Usopp? I won't' let you-”

 

Any attempt at a threat is ended by Luffy  _ punching him in the face _ , sending him to the ground.

 

"If you hate getting hit," Luffy cracks his knuckles, " _ then you are in for a bad day _ ."

 

The Black Cat Pirates are freaking out as they stare at Luffy, who so unashamedly punched their captain in the face.  _ Oh, he is just getting started _ , and with everyone's attention focused on him, no one really notices a certain thief doing her job.

 

"Strange," Oyal whispers. Luffy's memories did not give a good indication of time so who knows how long the battles were in the journal, but she was so sure that Kaya would not be able to find them. She and Usopp made sure of that last night when-

 

"Usopp Pirates are here!"

 

"Die you bastard!"

 

"You ingrate butler!"

 

At that moment three children come from the forest background, armed to the teeth with a shovel, a baseball bat, and a frying pan. While Kuro is down they take a few crack shots at him.

 

The Black Cat Pirates fear for their own lives, not that their captain would get hurt, but that he is even more annoyed by some brats now.

 

Usopp screams out desperately " _ Stop! Stop, what you are doing _ ?!"

 

Kaya turns her head as well, "How did you all get here?"

 

Carrot stops beating the pirate with his frying pan long enough to answer, "We’re sorry captain!"

 

"We tried to find her quick like in your letter!"

 

"But she got past us!"

 

Kaya's mind screams, "Letter?"

 

Oyal coughs.

 

"Yeah," Pepper adds, "The one that said to keep you away from the cliffs!"

 

Usopp recalls the letter that Oyal had him draft last night in order to secure Kaya's safety, guess that plan didn't pan out, " _ New orders! _ I’ll give the most important task you right now and it is absolutely critical you succeed!" All three stand in direct attention, " _ Take Kaya and get away from here!" _

 

The three boys now stand in confusion as do many others, Kuro especially overseeing Usopp as he gets up from his lying position, without a notable scratch to be seen.

 

But there is no room for argument in Usopp's voice, "You must keep her safe. This is the reason we wanted to become pirates!  _ To protect what we cherish the most as men! Now go," _ he finally yells out, " _ that's a direct order _ !"

 

The Usopp pirates salute, tears in their eyes they cry out, " _ YES, CAPTAIN _ !" as they politely grab Kaya by the hand and start leading her away from the fray.

 

Kuro, being a bastard, could not let the girl whom he betrayed so thoroughly get away, "Oh no you don't!  _ You will sign the will and-!" _

 

But before he can do anything there is a shot to his head, one that actually hits it’s target. He recovers fast to see Usop holding his slingshot proudly not backing away from his gaze, " _ IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE THEN FIGHT ME!" _

 

"I will deal with you quickly,  _ you annoyance _ ," Kuro snarls, turning his attention back to the cliff, ready to make his kill. The only thing in his way, the most damndest thing that ruins his  _ oh so perfect plan _ , is that brat in the straw hat.

 

"Usopp..." Luffy's back is facing all of them as he stands his ground at the descending before Kuro, his Straw Hat casting a thick shadow over his eyes, " _ This is your fight…" _ his voice echoes all throughout the cove, " _ But I really want to kick this guy's ass, do you mind _ ?"

 

He is actually asking for permission to fight... Usopp really doesn't want to rely on others to fight his fight. On one hand, it would be admitting his own  _ weakness _ , not being able to do anything. It hurts his pride knowing how  _ useless he is _ , having to ask for someone stronger than him to help.

 

But on another hand...  _ he never felt so relieved _ , which is even more  _ frustrating _ . All he wants is Kaya and his village to be safe and he knows for a fact that when Luffy promises something he will fulfill it. That is just the kind of guy he is. So if that means swallowing his pride to ensure that, well, then it isn't a question at all.

 

"Yeah," he says softly at first, head bowed.

 

Only to lift it the next moment punching his fist in the air, " _ Kick his ass Luffy _ !" if he is going to rely on Luffy, he is sure as hell going to cheer him on!

 

Kuro sneers at the interaction, disgust written all over his face, "Enough of this," he has his sights on Luffy, " _ I will handle you first _ ," and like that he is gone.

 

Luffy can actually see what he is doing, despite being invisible to everybody else, moving as fast as he was, but Luffy is easily able to follow his movement. Hell, he was able to do it last time, this time it is almost sad. He is just giving a sloppy version of Shave.

 

He aims right in front of Luffy with a forward slash. Luffy drops back, landing on his hands, leaving his feet right in the air.

 

"Gum-gum..."  _ right in Kuro's face _ , "SPEAR!"

 

Kuro reappears back several feet away, looking a little worse for wear, but he is exactly where Luffy wanted him. Luffy wants him as far away from the bottom of the cliff and his crew as possible. So he is getting through with this fight at the top of the cliff.

 

Luffy’s hands spring himself to Kuro's location, landing perfectly on his feet.

 

Kuro is on high alert. He wasn’t expecting such a foe who could match him in speed, he needs to buy some time to learn his enemy.

 

"Before I kill you, I feel compelled to ask… what is an outsider like you butting into this village's business for?" Kuro demands.

 

Luffy smirks, "Because there is a man here who _ I want to help live out his dream _ ."

 

Usopp blinks, "Does he mean… me?"

 

Oyal takes out their journal, taking note of how long it should take Luffy to finish destroying this man, "That is a logical conclusion."

 

"Who else would he mean?" Zoro gives a teasing smile, "He has been fighting to help you this whole time, idiot."

 

Usopp's lip quivers at the thought.

 

Kuro gives a cruel chuckle, "Are you really okay with that? After all, it's your reason for dying.".

 

"Sure am," Luffy answers confidently, "But I'm not gonna die!"

 

Kuro smirks, "A foolish notice," this time he disappears right in front of Luffy only to reappear right behind him!

 

Luffy holds back a yawn, putting his hand out and grabbing the man's wrist right before he could even touch him, slamming him to the floor.

 

Kuro loses his composure, " _ Why you…!" _ he yells, quickly getting up and trying to slash the man in a head-on collision. If surprise attacks don't seem to work then overwhelming him is the way to go!

 

Luffy barely moves, with each attack missing his body by mere millimeters. Kuro strikes more and more wildly each time, but nothing seems to hit the teen. What is left of his conscious crew along with the Strawhats watches as Luffy humiliates Kuro more and more with each passing second.

 

Nami's mouth hangs open, "This is insane…" she is really working with monsters.

 

Zoro’s dimpled grin is wide and merciless, "Yeah, this is awesome," he turns to her after a thought, "Wait, when did you get here?"

 

She shrugs, "I just finished raiding their ship," she pats to a huge bag that no one seemed to notice till now, "none of them even noticed as I got on their ship and left, but it wasn't much... so disappointing from a pirate crew."

 

Oyal closes her journal, "This should end soon, how are you feeling by the way?"

 

Kaya hugs her coat closer, "Better... I suppose."

 

Usopp smiles nonchalantly, "That’s goo-  _ WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE _ ?!" until it sinks in that  _ Kaya should really not be here _ . In fact, it should have been impossible! " _ AND YOU THREE _ !" along with his small crew of children pirates.

 

Kaya gives a small smile, "I... didn't want to go, so the kids took me around the back to the cliffs where Miss Oyal made me a ladder," she gestures to the paper ladder that is embedded to the side of the cliff.

 

"You said to protect her and we thought that here would be best," Carrot reasons.

 

"Yeah, you already took out the fake pirates and Miss Kaya would be safer with the good pirates," Pepper explains.

 

"And we didn’t want to miss out on the action..." Onion admits.

 

Usopp’s mouth is on the floor but he closes it, turning to Oyal, "Why would you do that!"

 

"It seemed logical," they answer in monotone.

 

Ugh!"  _ they’re impossible _ ! He turns back to his crew, "We are going to have a serious talk about following orders," he scolds the three as their heads drop, "But... I have to admit your bravery and decision skills are excellent! Just what I expect from my crew!"

 

The three immediately peck up at the praise, "But seriously," he turns to Kaya, "Are you okay?"

 

Kaya straightens her back looking up the hill, "No..." her eyes are wet but determined, "But I have to see this through."

 

Usopp doesn't like it but he knows this is important to her, "Okay," This is her closure. A man she thought she knew and thought she could trust was all an illusion of some master plan. She wants to see who he really is, so she watches unflinchingly as this man gets his ass whooped.

 

The Black Cat Pirates see the futility of their captain’s attempts and try to cheer him on, "That straw hat guy is definitely not as strong as Captain Kuro!" "Kill him, Captain!" "Banzai, Captain, Banzai!" "Captain Kuro!" "Captain Kuro!" "Captain Kuro!"

 

Kuro stops his struggling, directing his frustrations on his former crew, "Don't call me by that name!" Shutting them up completely.

 

"You still don't get it, do you?" He is on a rant now, "For this is my plan to succeed I need to  _ completely  _ be rid of the name, 'Captain Kuro.' I am sick and tired being relentlessly pursued by bounty hunters and government dogs! I am sick and tired of planning everything for you reckless morons!"

 

He turns back into a professionally cold butler, "And so, once today's plan succeeds, I will have achieved my goal. I will have money and a tranquil life," he looks at them like a man looks at a bug, " _ And that means exterminating every single one of you _ ."

 

The Lackeys finally start to understand his message, "What? You wanna kill us?" "Don't kid us around like that, Captain Kuro," they try to reason with their bloodthirsty captain, "Yeah, If we were to attack the village now, it still shouldn't be too late," hope is growing that they would be spared, "Besides, as long as Captain Jango gets that girl to write the will, the plan will be complete! You don't need to worry about the plan anymore."

 

Kuro crushes those hopes quickly, "As long as your bodies are here, I can prove my innocence," he grows a wicked grin, "I never planned to have you guys leave this village in the first place. It would've been troublesome after all. No one who knows my true identity can be allowed to live to tell about it."

 

"What a bastard," Zoro growls. Damn it, why doesn't Luffy hurry and beat this guy already?

 

"You… you had already planned to kill every last one of us from the very beginning!" Lackey #8 cried out.

 

He chuckles darkly again, "Obviously," not even pretending to sound remorseful, "Three years ago, I planned to erase Captain Kuro… and every last person who ever knew him. It's all part of my plan."

 

Luffy is getting tired of this guy’s bitching, and apparently, he is not the only one.

 

"Illogical."

 

Kuro twitches an eye, " _ What _ ?"

 

Oyal sighs, "Your contradictions were piling up so high I feel...  _ compelled  _ to say something. A pirate's' life entails being constantly on the run," they unknowingly uses the tone that one uses when explaining something simple to a child, "Every job has risks and it would seem to be that you did not evaluate those options carefully enough, leading to your current dissatisfaction. If you took into account all of the variables, perhaps you would be better at making plans."

 

You could hear a needle drop at the silence that follows.  _ No one, _ and I mean,  _ no one _ ever spoke to Captain Kuro  _ Man with A Thousand Plans _ like that.

 

The entire cove is silent, Black Cat Pirates shocked that someone would say something like that to Captain Kuro of a Thousand Plans, and Straw Hats and company not thinking she had it in her to say something like that.

 

The silence is broken by laughter, "Shishishi, well said Oyal!" Luffy clutches his stomach.

 

Kuro is nowhere near amused, "Once I am done with him I shall take my time with you," his voice dripping with murder.

 

Oyal’s neutral voice does not change, "Doubt."

 

Kuro lungs for Luffy, taking advantage of his laughing as a distraction, " _ MY PLAN WILL NOT BE DISRUPTED BY AN URCHIN LIKE YOU _ !"

 

"Well, now he is just being rude," Usopp snaps hotly.

 

Luffy grabs his swords at their base, as all five are a centimeter from his face, "If you want to talk about which one our ambitions are bigger, your plans or my dreams," he looks Kuro right in the eye as he couldn't move his and an inch in Luffy's ironclad grip, " _ Then mine is bigger _ ," and he snaps all five swords like they were twigs.

 

"He broke them!" Usopp screams out.

 

"Five down and five to go!" Nami claps her hands.

 

Kaya shouts, "Go Mister Luffy!"

 

But Luffy is taking his time, drawing a hand back slowly, "You know what? If you don't want a reputation?" and with a controlled amount of strength ( _ a fuck ton _ ) punches Kuro's right in the face as he screamed, " _ THEN DON'T BE A PIRATE _ !"

 

"Well said," Zoro nods.

 

"Oyal is right, you are dumb," Luffy states simply, "The dumbest pirate, I know," and that is saying something. He knows Split-Head personally and at least that guy knows how to run a crew.

 

"Dumb, huh?" any professionalism, whether real or not, is gone in place of insane anger, " _ A pirate crew is merely a bunch of dogs which aren't fit to live in a civilized society. _ Without my plans, what could they possibly accomplish? It's always been my plans that they follow, just pawns at a captain's disposal. A simple means to an end."

 

"Illogical excuses," Oyal murmurs not so quietly to themself.

 

Zoro overhears anyway, "You're right though. While it is a crew's duty is to obey the captain, it is also the captain's duty to be in charge of taking care of the crew as well."

 

Oyal finds themself...  _ saddened _ ? But in a weird way about Kuro? Perhaps this is ...  _ disappointment _ . It seems like a logical thing to feel. They had expectations that perhaps the second most intelligent man in the East Blue (according to her calculations) would be an interesting character when met with different odds.

 

But, no. His only purpose is the benefit of Usopp, hopefully defeating this pirate will help his self-confidence. Still, the only use for this man is a tool to make their Sniper stronger, he isn't even worth a trip to the marine station to be turned in. Yes, disappointing is the right word.

 

Luffy watches him silently, egging on Kuro to continue his rant, "Whether they live or die, it's all up to me. If I tell them to fight, they will fight.  _ And if I order them to die they had better do it _ . They know the punishment for disobedience."

 

He grins at his insane logic but Luffy still has that empty look on his face.

 

Oyal has seen that look before… he is looking at Kuro like how Ace looked at the nobles in Goa. Disgust, anger, a bit of pity… but there is not a trace of mercy… even if Kuro begged for forgiveness, Luffy would never forget this.

 

Kuro must've sensed this as well because his face suddenly turns into fury and outrage as he bellows out, "This is the fate of pirates!  _ Don't you dare lecture me, boy _ !"

 

"But Luffy didn't even say a word," Usopp says.

 

"He didn't need to," Nami answers. She knows that look... that is a look she had to deal with  _ every day in her life growing up _ .

 

"Just looking at that lowlife was enough to get the message across," Zoro agrees.

 

Oyal studies them intensely, "Fascinating..." Luffy's ability to express emotions beyond the use of words is...  _ awe-inspiring _ .

 

Only Kaya remains silent throughout it all. So this is who Klahadore really is.  _ This is Captain Kuro. _

 

But suddenly Luffy smiles, "Even if a captain like you had tens of thousands of men following your command," he looks him right in the eye, " _ You will never be as good as Usopp _ ."

 

In any other situation Kuro would laugh his ass off, but he is in no mood to laugh, "You are a bigger fool than I thought," he snarls, sounding more like an animal than a human, "Are you saying that I'm inferior to a kid pretending to be a pirate?!"

 

"That's right," Luffy doesn't have a shred of doubt in his voice.

 

"Thanks… Luffy," Usopp whispers. Nobody has ever stood up for him like that before. But here is Luffy acknowledging him as a pirate, hell as a captain, those words mean more to him than anything.

 

"Don't get cocky just because you snapped off one of my cat claws!" He does his shitty Shave to appear behind Luffy, "How exactly is he better than me?" he demands despite aiming to kill, " _ Tell me!" _

 

Luffy grins his stupid smile, not even bothering to look back, "It's the way you think."

 

Kuro hesitates, "What?" and that was his biggest mistake.

 

Luffy stretches his fist behind him, "A guy like you..." to slam right into Kuro's head,  _ "...doesn't know what it means to be a true pirate _ !"

 

Kuro slams into the wall making a large indent, only to fall down barely standing. Luffy would be impressed if he didn't know how much he was holding back, "You insult me…!" he touches his head, "You want to know what a true pirate is supposed to be then let me show you…  _ the terror of a true pirate _ !"

 

Kuro jumps back and tries to calm himself, starting to sway back and forth.

 

Luffy lifts an eyebrow, so now Kuro is going to do a proper version of Shave? Really, it is almost worse considering it gives the dude tunnel vision, not being able to see who he was attacking.

His Lackeys are not as calm about this change in development.

 

"We're within range too! Is he going to kill us too?!" "Didn't he say that earlier?!" "Please stop, Captain Kuro!" "Don't do it! We'll do anything you want!"

 

"Shakushi!" and like that he is gone.

 

The Straw Hats and company only watch in confusion, while the pirates are utterly terrified.

 

"What is going on?" Nami looks to see the despairing pirates.

 

Zoro shrugs, "Something stupid I'm sure."

 

Oyal agrees, "For once, Zoro, you are right."

 

" _ What's that supposed to mean _ ?" Zoro snaps his head at her.

 

Usopp sags his shoulders, "Is this really the time to be bickering."

 

Luffy watches with faint interest as Kuro attacks at random leaving large gashes in his way. It is horrifying to anyone seeing these deep stab marks appear out of nowhere. But still, average Shave or not he could have the chance to Shave through the oil and attack one of his own crew.

 

Might as well intervene.

 

Luffy reaches out an arm and pulls the man out of his bloodthirsty haze. He looks right into the horrified eyes of Captain Kuro.

 

" _ Too slow _ ," and with that Luffy slams the Captain to the floor. But this time, Luffy doesn't let up.

 

" _ What do you think crewmembers are _ ?" his voice is cold and demanding, " _ It is a captain's job to protect their crew with everything they are _ ."

 

A good Captain protects his crew. A good Captain would make sure his crew lives to see their dreams.  _ A good Captain should never be the last one to be left fucking alive! _

 

Nami doesn't understand it at all. What kind of pirate would put their crew's safety over their own, let alone defend the name of an enemies' pirates crew? If anything, Kuro has been talking about the pirates she has been used to. They’re selfish, bloodthirsty murderers. Pirates are not supposed to be like... like Luffy.

 

Nami... really doesn't know who Monkey D. Luffy is... what he is…

 

Kuro tries to get up but he is having no luck, barely getting on one knee, "You should have let me kill them," Kuro spats trying to regain his composure, "They are completely useless pawns.  _ They are better off dead _ ."

 

" _ Nothing dead is useful _ ," this time Oyal does whisper, their words for their ears only, "Death is the absence of use," dead does nothing for about millennia.

 

Luffy grabs Kuro by the back of his head, making Kuro look him right in his eyes, eyes that were too old for a face so young, " _ You could have done it _ ," he says honestly, "Made it big, you know. Go to the Grand Line, perfect Shave, having that in Paradise would have helped in the long run, trust me," his voice is soft and compassionless,

 

"Hell, could have gotten a stronger crew there too, even better his own but you are just so lazy that you stopped in the East Blue, the sea with the least amount of competition, or bounty hunters, or marine bases, and let it all go to waste," he gives a tired sigh, "I hate to say it but...  _ you played yourself _ ."

 

Kuro wants to yell. He wants to curse and scream at this... this...  _ pirate  _ until there is nothing in his vocabulary left. But his jaw is in an iron lock refusing to move as he grinds his teeth together.

 

Luffy gets the message across, shrugging, "You wanted pawns, you got pawns. Bottom line is:  _ you suck at being a pirate _ . No, wonder you're a quitter," he pauses studying Kuro for a moment.

 

"You see those four?" he points to his crew, forcing Kuro's head in said direction, "They were able to hold back your entire crew," he locks eyes with Kuro, " _ And I found them all in a week _ ."

 

Zoro's chest swells with pride, glad that he could have been of use this time, Nami tries not to preen herself under the praise but it is nice to be noticed, Usopp takes his signature captain posture for once not having to fake his proud smile, while Oyal has a faint blush dusting their face. Luffy chuckles in amusement but turns back to seriousness at his adversary.

 

"But you, Captain Kuro," Luffy spits the word captain like a curse, "... are a really  _ shitty captain _ . No pirate worth his name harms his nakama."

 

Kuro, filled with an undying rage, finally spits out, "All pirates...  _ are the same _ !"

 

Luffy shakes his head, "I will never be like you," Not in the first life, not in this one.

 

"Not will," Kuro sneers, trying to regain some dignity, "Someone like you  _ can't be like me _ !"

 

Luffy's smiles, "Thanks!"

 

Kuro glares at Luffy, his head may be immovable but  _ he still has his other hand _ !

 

Till Luffy just grabs his sword at lightning speed despite the closeness, "Usopp may be a liar," he breaks the other five swords, " _ But you're full of shit' _ " and drops them to the floor.

 

Kuro, for the first time in his life,  _ has no idea what to do. _

 

"Mister Luffy!" a call came down the hill, "Miss Oyal if you would please," Kaya politely gestures to the slope as Oyal silently made her a paper bridge over the oil. Kaya quickly and confidently walks across the oil to the pair, dropping in front of Kuro. No one dares stop her or ask her what she is doing.

 

"Klahadore," Kaya looks the man she admired so much right in the eyes, though he glares back, face unreadable.

 

Was this really the man who cared for her all these years? Did he really feel nothing but contentment for her and everyone of this island? Was he really this cold-hearted? What were lies and what was true at this point?

 

But at the same time… none of that really matters at this point, does it?

 

" _ You're fired _ ."

 

Luffy barks out a laugh, "Wow butler man, your life really sucks now doesn't it?" he laughs at the utterly dumbfounded look on Kuro's face, "Your plan of three years is a complete and total failure."

 

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Usopp says, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Kaya agrees, "Please continue, Mister Luffy!"

 

"Go Luffy!" "Kick his ass!" "Show that butler who's boss!" Three excitable children cheer on.

 

Luffy stretches his head back, "Gum Gum…!"

 

"MY PLAN-!" Kuro shouts!

 

"BELL!" but Luffy head-butts the sucker right in the face before he could say any more.

 

It is through that last bong that actually did sound like a deep bell ringing, everyone knows the fight is over. Or rather a one-sided beatdown than an actual fight. The butler is out cold before his shattered glasses even hit the ground. Kuro lies there, bleeding from the head, his eyes rolled all the way back so they could only see white.

 

"He is going to be feeling that on in the morning," Zoro smirks, making his way to his Captain.

 

"If he could have done that from the start it would have saved us time," Nami follows carrying her gold.

 

"Come on, Nami, it wouldn't have been anywhere near as satisfying if he was taken out with one punch," Usopp, along with a group of three awestruck children in tow.

 

Oyal recedes the bridge as they come last, "The result would have lost 79% of its effect if it was one punch. I calculated this was the best form of revenge."

 

The Black Cat Pirates are left at the bottom of the cove in utter shock, "That crazy rubber guy beat Captain Kuro!" a Lackey comments, "Even the Marines weren't a match for Kuro man of a thousand Plans!" another Lackey yells in disbelief, "And this guy still beat him!"

 

Luffy makes a disbelieving noise, "I would never lose to some coward who ditches his name, betrays his crew, and runs from his life on the sea," he scoffs, "I didn't even to take off my hat this entire fight."

 

The pirates feel their fear slowly rise as they take in the sight before them, "W-who the hell are you?" a sole brave Lackey asks.

 

Luffy turns to face them, looking very dramatic and cool with his crew on both his sides, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

 

The Black Cat Pirates look at one another, "Luffy?" "Never heard that name before." "Is he a rookie?"

 

"You should remember my name for the rest of your lives," Luffy explains as he grins his rubbery grin, " _ Cause I'm gonna be King of the Pirates _ ."

 

The pirates stare at him just as Luffy picks Kuro up by his collar ready to throw him down the hill, “Excuse me for a moment,” Oyal interrupts as they walk up to the unconscious man himself. Luffy lifts him up for her as she slips a card into his pocket, “ _ Two of Hearts _ .”

 

With that done, Luffy proceeds to throw him down the hill, "Now get out of here!" he commands as Kuro landed at their feet, "And don't come back!"

 

"Or else you'll have hell to pay," Usopp shouts with him, almost believing he could take them on as well.

 

The pirates don't have to be told twice as they run back to their ship in a mad panic, dragging Kuro with them, more out of orders than loyalty, quickly boarding and in less than a minute they are already sailing away.

 

"I can't believe they took him with them," Nami points out.

 

Zoro shrugs, "Kuro may be a crap captain but they must be a crap crew if they need him that badly."

 

"But, uh," Usopp looks down the slope, "Why did they leave him?" he points to the sole member of the Black Cat Pirates that was still present and unconsciously on the ground.

 

"Oh," Oyal pipes up, "That would be me."

 

Nami narrows her eyes, "What did you do?"

 

"I put a 'Do not Disturb' card on his chest," Oyal explains, “And a card.”

 

No one could tell if she is joking, "... you're kidding me," Nami hopes with all her might they are kidding, "Right? No one can be that stupid."

 

Usopp gives a weary sigh, "The heights of stupidly just rise every single day. How are normal stupid people suppose to compete?"

 

"THAT’S NOT SOMETHING TO COMPETE FOR!" Nami goes into her shark face mode.

 

"Don't worry Nami," Oyal reassures her, "I have my plans with Mushroom Man... it will all be...  _ fascinating _ ."

 

Nami gives up, " _ That's exactly what I'm worried about _ ," the last thing this kid needs is the power of mind control.

 

Usopp tilts his head, "Mushroom Man?"

 

"Yes, the man with the mushroom," Oyal answers. It is a silly story and they have no idea how in all of space and time Luffy could have known this information but it is in the contract so it can't be false, “See, here is the stem.”

 

Usopp absolutely 100% does  _ NOT  _ scream like a baby at the sight of the striped handle, “DID YOU CUT OFF HIS CHIN?!”

 

“No,” Oyal puts the stem in their pocket, “I told you it is a mushroom,”

 

That does not calm Usopp’s nerves at all, “ _ WHY DO YOU HAVE IT _ ?” Why would anyone bother cutting off something as gross as a mushroom growing on a guy’s beard?

 

“I wanted it,” Oyal gives the simplest explanation they could. They have plans for it, that should be reason enough.

 

Usopp gives up right next to Nami. He is never going to understand this kid, is he?

 

"Doesn't he have a name?" Luffy asks. He doesn't really care himself about the guy, he was trying to help in Kaya's assassination after all

 

"I don't care," Oyal explains.

 

Luffy grins contentedly, "I'm sure it will fine, you don't mind do you, Kaya?"

 

Kaya widens her eyes at being addressed, "I... suppose not if you think nothing bad will happen," she doesn't like the idea of a pirate being on their island but at the same time she doesn't want to hinder... whatever their plans are.

 

Oyal bows, "Thank you, I promise you, nothing negative will come out of this for you," then they turn to the Veggie trio whispering, " _ I have plans for you as well _ ."

 

The three shiver at the comment.

 

Usopp coughs, interrupting them all, "Well now that all is well and done I have your new orders!" the Usopp Pirates stand at attention ready to follow their brave leader, " _ Keep everything that happened here a secret _ ."

 

"Eh?!" while everyone is surprised at the command the veggie trio are the ones to express their annoyance, "A secret?" "Why should we do such a thing?" they don't understand why their brave captain would deny getting the credit he so rightfully deserves, "Yeah! You all fought with your Iives to protect the village," "Captain, everyone would look at you differently!" "You'll become our village's hero"! "Yeah, that's right!"

 

Even Kaya speaks up, "Usopp, you should let the village know, you deserve to be a hero..." the brave hero that she always knew he was.

 

Usopp shakes his head, "Nah, They'd just think that I'm lying like usual. There's no point in telling them things of the past. That would only create panic," How  _ maturely  _ he is handling the situation is astounding, anyone else was sure to brag about this but Usopp... "Besides, this was a one-time special situation. There shouldn't be any more pirates that'd wanna attack this secluded village ever again. So let's just pretend as if nothing's happened!"

 

Luffy is surprised yet again by Usopp and just how selfless he can be when it comes to his friends. Oh, he knew Usopp would do anything for them, but it is always nice to be reminded after so long. Instead of taking the chance to brag about his accomplishments he brushes them off just to keep the peace of his village.

 

Zoro is impressed by Usopp's will to fight for his village but now this was cementing his place in the crew. He really is an honorable guy, someone Zoro is proud to fight beside.

 

Nami finds herself fidgeting a little. Someone taking on the burden for the village not wanting anyone to know...

 

"Now, I won't force you-"

 

"No, I'll do it! If it's best for the village!" Carrot suddenly yells, "Me, too!" Pepper agrees, he is going to protect the village too, "Me three, I won't say a word!" Onion finishes as all of them vow,

 

"We will never say anything about this ever again!"

 

Usopp smiles, glad for the positive response, "Kaya, what do you say?"

 

She returns the smile, "Say about what?"

 

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

 

"Luffy! You're going to eat her out of house and home!"

 

"It's fine Miss Nami really..."

 

"Kaya, you can call me Nami, I told you, and don't let him get away with that, he can eat a Sea King if you let him."

 

Luffy continues to shovel down food, politely, in Kaya's mansion after she invited them back to her home. She is already looking better than she has in ages, she gladly asked the Straw Hats to live in her home for the past couple of days as she took care of Meri's wounds. At the moment they are in the living area while Usopp went out back with his crew, talking about... something.

 

Oyal thought it best to give the group some privacy as Usopp disbands his pirate group. Even if they are kids just playing their connection with one another, their bonds are deep and should be respected.

 

Speaking of which, "Kaya?"

 

Kaya looks up from Meri's now bandaged arm, "Hm? Yes, what do you need Mis- I mean, Oyal."

 

"I was wondering if you have any books about poisons?"

 

Kaya cocks her head to the side, "Yes, I think we have something like that in our library," she stands up, "if you would please follow me."

 

She gets up, leaving the room with Oyal, leaving behind Luffy, Nami, and a sleeping Zoro.

 

Nami turns to the door, "I wonder what that is about..."

 

Luffy shrugs, being careful not to choke on a fish bone, "Don't know, don't care," Oyal is probably going to make other plans for something or another.

 

Nami sighs but relents to a small smile, deciding to say what she has been wanting to get off of her chest, "You did... good, Luffy," she says softly, "But I have to ask... Why were you so mad earlier. About Kuro and his crew?"

 

Luffy doesn't say a word as he swallows his food, staring blankly at nothing with a dark look in his eyes… as if trying to figure out a difficult question.

 

Luffy's eyes look at her as he calmly answers, "I truly hate people like them." He falls silent for a moment before he adds, "Nakama aren't meant to be treated that way."

 

Nami chooses her words carefully, "Of course not, but most pirates aren't the brave, honorable people you make them out to be. I'd say that Captain Kuro is pretty standard."

 

"Then I'll just change the standard!"

 

Nami blinks, "What?"

 

"Your right most pirates are like that," Luffy has a fire in his black eyes, "But not all, and especially not in the Grand Line," he takes a pause as if coming to a decision, "Out there, you can't make it on your own, you have to be able to trust your crew completely, here pirates take advantage of being able to get replacement.  _ But nobody is replaceable in a nakama. Not now, not ever." _

 

Nami's mouth hangs open a little, not knowing what to say. He sounds so...  _ old _ . Like he knows exactly what he is talking about, despite the fact he was almost choking on a fish bone mere minutes ago.

 

_ She has to say something. _

 

"Hey, guys!" Usopp might as well have slammed the door by the jump Nami gave, "I just finished wrapping things up with my... ex-crew," he eyes are still a little watery, "But I think they are going to be just fine!"

 

Luffy gives a big smile, all traces of age gone, "Glad to hear it Usopp!"

 

Zoro, totally forgotten in the background, opens an eye, "So I take it your free to officially join then?"

 

"Ah... so you guys were serious about that?" Usopp didn't want to get his hopes up but... "I want to thank you guys," Usopp tells them all, "I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you."

 

Luffy just smiles, "No problem!"

 

Zoro looks up, "Give credit where credit is due. If you had just stood back and done nothing, I wouldn't have done anything either."

 

"What can I say?" Nami askes happily, tapping the bag of loot that is right next to her with her foot, "I've got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure now and I couldn't be happier!"

 

Kaya and Oyal come back, a book of poisons in their hand, "Usopp!" Kaya's face brightens as she sees him, "Are you here for some food as well?"

 

"I have an announcement to make actually," Usopp works up all the courage he has before speaking. Despite just meeting Luffy he feels like... he has always known him in a way. Luffy is just so open and inviting about himself and Usopp found that he could recuperate, not being afraid to let his guard down around the other teen.

 

He can already tell Luffy can simultaneously act like he has an old soul and still has the personality of a little kid, in the way he also acts in extreme. He can either be extremely greedy, like with food, or his crew, or going on adventures. But other times he becomes extremely selfless, sacrificing himself, going to great lengths to achieve something, even swallowing his pride all in the name of his nakama or anyone he would consider a friend.

 

He... doesn't want to always have to rely on Luffy for everything despite his weakness. He wants to get  _ stronger _ , not even for his own sake anymore but to support his Captain for once… he always wished that he could become stronger… and he feels like he has in a way, but he knows he still has a long, long, long way to go before he could be considered a threat like Luffy or Zoro.

 

But that doesn't mean he is not prepared to try!

 

"For the longest time I have been dreaming about becoming a pirate," Usopp confesses, "I loved the village and everyone in it so I never build up the courage to leave. But I still wanted to go out to sea," he has all their attention, "It wasn't until I met you four did I really become inspired to set out on my own…"

 

"And now I won't be on my own either!" Usopp face shines like a star, "I,  _ Ex-Captain Usopp of the Usopp pirates _ , humbly and proudly accept your request to join your crew!"

 

The only thing to match Usopp's smile is Luffy's own, "Like you ever had a choice!"

 

Usopp slumps a bit but smile didn’t lessen a bit, "Come on, I was trying to make it special."

 

Oyal bows, "Welcome aboard."

 

"I... figured that you might do this..." the sadness in Kaya's eyes flashes over her face before she forces a pleasant smile in its stead. She isn't going to let her own feelings stop Usopp's dreams, no matter how much she is going to miss him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, now that we've eaten," Zoro picks himself up, "We should probably get going."

 

"It's going to cramp with five on our dinghy," Nami mutters

 

"Actually," Kaya speaks up, her eyes proud but a little misty, "You've all done so much for me and I can't thank you enough. I have prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart to show how grateful I am for everything you've done here. I'd be honored if you accept it."

 

_ This is it! _ Luffy's mind is running a hundred miles per hour.  _ This is it! This is it! This is it! _

 

"What is it?" Nami asks interestedly but Kaya simply gestures them to follow her out the door and down the road to the same place where they fought the Black Cat Pirates, where Meri is standing. He looks better than before after a few days of recovery with just a patch on his forehead. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and even two lamb horns stick out of it.

 

"Oh,” Oyal made a beeline right in front of him, uncharacteristically bold, “which tribe are you from?"

 

Meri steps back a  bit, “I-uh, what?”

 

“Your tribe,” Oyal stresses, “Your horns suggest that you are part of a human-demonic tribe, am I correct?”

 

“D-Demonic?” Meri stutters, “I am not a demon!”

 

"Haha! Oh, Oyal,” Nami flings a shoulder against Oyal’s shoulder, “ _ You are such a kidder _ !”

 

“Incorrect, I am quite serious about my question,” Oyal turns back to Meri, “If you are not part of a tribe then why do you have horns?”

 

“Oyal?” Nami asks in that sickening sweet voice of hers

 

“Yes?” Oyal answers unabashedly.

 

“ _ YOU CAN’T JUST ASK PEOPLE WHY THEY HAVE HORNS _ !”

 

“I like to think it is a legitimate question.”

 

Nami sighs, “They are probably not even real, see,” she gives a tug on Meri’s horn.

 

“OW!” He slaps her hand away like a gentleman, which was very impressive, “Stop that nonsense!”

 

“... They are real,” Nami says numbly, “...  _ I’m sorry _ ,” she bows lowly to Meri.

 

“ _ Why do I feel you are not apologizing for what you should be sorry for… _ ” Usopp mutters.

 

Luffy laughs, “You sure hire some interesting people Kaya!”

 

Oyal's shoulders sag, "Disappointment."

 

Luffy is trying his damndest not to run full sprint towards his new (and old) home. She is actually like he remembers her, no, even better! She is perfect! She is real! She is -!

 

"The Going Merry," Meri introduces her to her new crew, "Although it is somewhat old-fashioned, I was the one who designed it."

 

A small caravel is sitting there waiting for them, about half the size of the Sunny and carries a sheep figurehead.

 

Zoro gives a low whistle, "A carvel,"

 

Meri goes into an explanation, "The ship's frame and its triple-mast sails are all part of a stern-centered control system," he gestures to Luffy who only meets him with a vacant stare,

 

"Let me brief you on how to operate it. First, how to turn it on and adjust the power-"

 

Nami waves a hand in front of him, "Ah! No, no! You only need to tell me how to operate the ship."

 

Usopp sets up next to her, "Me too! I'll have you know that I am quite the repairman myself, so much so they call me the  _ Handyman Master _ !"

 

Luffy has to stop himself from jumping on Merry's head right then and now, his Captain's seat! "The figurehead is so cool!"

 

Luffy grabs Kaya’s hands, "Thank you. Thank you so much for Merry," he never got to say it the first time but this time he made sure to use those two lessons in manners Makino gave him to their utmost use, to show his gratitude for his new nakama!

 

Kaya's smile grows, "I'm so glad you approve. I've prepared everything that's needed to set sail aboard the ship."

 

"Geez, why can't you be that polite all the time?" Nami asks, trying to sound annoyed but coming off as teasing.

 

Luffy snickers finally letting loose and springing himself right onto Merry's head, "Hi, Merry... it's good to see you again," he doesn't know if she can hear him yet, if her Klabautermann is like... present? Whatever, what matters is that she is here!

 

Oyal makes their way to Kaya for one last thing, "Here you go," holding out a parting gift.

 

Kaya takes it immediately, "A letter? What is this for?"

 

"You will know eventually," Oyal explains, being as cryptic as possible.

 

Kaya blinks a bit but gives a genuine smile, "I'm sure I will."

 

And just like that the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates boards their new home and unknowing their second newest Nakama. The Going Merry sails till Gecko Island is just a spec in the distance, leaving behind a disbanded crew of dreamers and a girl fighting to follow her own path.

 

Luffy goes to the cellar to get what is absolutely necessary for a party. Booze! He isn't much of a drinker, nothing like Zoro or Nami but even he knows you can't have a proper celebration without a Kanpai!

 

"To our new ship and a new nakama!" Luffy holds out a glass.

 

Oyal stares at it, “What is this for?” they take the brown liquid out of politeness but… were they to drink it?

 

Luffy gestures to his mug, “You are supposed to hit it.”

 

Instructions done, four other glasses hit each other slipping booze uncaringly to the side.

 

"KANPAI!"

 

_ CRASH _ !

 

“... Okay next time not that hard, Oyal.”

 

OOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Jango's chin was a mushroom that grew on his beard when he was taking a nap? Weird right.


	9. Gaimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, trying to make things relevant... go!

**TREASURE ISLAND**

 

Hidden/Background Characters

 

  * Itou Mikio
    * Born in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture on March 26, 1973.
    * Manga writer for the magazine Weekly Shonen Jump.
    * Printed on various bounty posters through certain early areas of East Blue.
    * Depicted as a smiling man with a gun in his hand, his bounty is known as 1,000,000.
    * His name is also written on the grog bottle Shanks offers to Higuma.
    * He can be seen in a wanted poster in the bar when Luffy is talking to Benn Beckman.
  * Pandaman
    * He is, so far, the most notable characters are this universe, having appeared hidden in nearly every corner of existence.
    * Pandaman is said to be in love with Pandawoman, but it is unknown if the relationship is mutual.
    * Pandaman, unfortunately, is also constantly on the run from Tomato Gang, a debt collector to whom Pandaman owes money.
    * Pandaman's greatest rival, Unforgivable Mask, is hired by Tomato Gang to track Pandaman down and retrieve the money he owes Tomato Gang.
    * Pandaman has a strength of "3,333,333 power" after eating bamboo and before meals.
    * Pandaman used to be a rich guy living on a certain island until he got into some trouble.
    * Pandaman made his first appearance when Gin first showed up in the Baratie.
    * He was also a prisoner in Level 5 of Impel Down, and can be seen in a list Bentham (disguised as Hannyabal) was reading; he was also seen amongst the group of Impel Down escapees.
    * A pirate group with a panda figurehead and jolly roger can be seen fighting with the Rumbar Pirates.
  * Minatomo-san
    * Minatomo is a carpenter who cannot go past a broken door without repairing.
    * Minatomo appeared in Wano Country, praising Franky for the wall he built
    * Fixed the door Higuma kicked off its hinges was suddenly back in place as the bandit left the bar after Higma smashed a bottle of sake over Shanks.
  * Mr. Motzel
    * Motzel is shown to be a fan of gourmet cooking, especially since he has a nasty habit of stealing other people's food.
    * He makes an appearance during the credits of Romance Dawn remake (??????????), where he is seen helping rebuild Silk's village.



 

It is to be noted I have no idea how or where this information came from.

 

* * *

 

 

“And there we have it!” Usopp puts his hands on his hips looking quite proud of his work, “What you think?”

 

Oyal looks at their subjects, now in perfect condition due to Usopp interference, “It is… functional.”

 

Usopp shoulders drop at the lackluster response, “Well, if you don't like it-”

 

“No, no, no” Oyal interrupts, seeing they must correct themself, “I- Thank you. It is perfect.”

 

And it is… well, nothing is 100%  _ perfect _ , always some variables to account for, but what Usopp made is definitely getting the job done in the best way they could as for.

 

He made two plants bowls for them. One was long and rectangular with a blue striped pattern to match the grasses blue checkered pattern. The other a normal round flower pot painted with a stylish "Q" on the side for her Bell Q Flower. Both fit nicely on their desk in the girl's room ( _ Robin's side _ ) bringing a little of color in their usually bare side, “Really… I appreciate the effort.”

 

Oyal isn't the most... emotional person but Usopp can see they means it. He puffs out his chest again, “Of course, I am a gardening expert after all. I have been able to create plants even in the most somber of places. In fact, they call me Green Thumb Usopp, the Plant Whisperer!”

 

“...Stop that.”

 

Usop opens an eye he closed in his bluffing, “Huh, stop what?”

 

“Stop... being  _ correct _ .”

 

Usopp has no idea what they mean by that… but it sounds like a complaint to him! "Heh, I'll try to reel back the greatness."

 

Oyal bites their lip, trying to think of something to say, "Usopp, if I may ask a question."

 

"Sure, what's up?"

 

"What are your...  _ expectations  _ on this ship?"

 

Usopp blinks, trying to think what they mean, "Like, what are we going to be doing?"

 

Oyal sees they have to explain herself, "It is unfair to ask what you expect out of our adventures but I would like to know what you expect is your place on the crew."

 

"I..." He wants to say sub-Captain. Or second-in-command. But... this is  _ Oyal  _ and he has a feeling that any joking or kidding response would not be appreciated. They doesn't seem to  _ get  _ that kind of humor, "I'm... the Marksman."

 

Oyal nods, "Understood."

 

"Understood?” Usopp panicked, “W-Wasn't that the right answer?"

 

Oyal sighs, relaxing a bit at the first sign of emotion he had seen from them, "Sadly, there isn't always a right answer in real life.  _ Unlike Math _ ," they mutter the last part, but not low enough Usopp couldn't hear, "I wanted to gather information from your view of the situation in order to make a proper analysis from near all sides."

 

"Right…” he nodded in understanding, “...What situation?"

 

Oyal neutral face slips more into... something between determination and concern, "You were the Captain of your old crew and I..." what are they doing, "I just want to know... you... are  _ good  _ here. You are good  _ here _ ."

 

It is good to know what with feelings come desires. Desires like wishing the floor would  _ eat  _ you so you may escape a conversation that you are in.

 

Oh Mercury, himself, Usopp is  _ laughing _ , not loudly but he us still laughing at them, "It's okay, Oyal, I think I get what you are saying," he reassures them.

 

Oyal swallow their doubt, “You don’t have to be the captain to be important,” you are already so important, “It is a burden few can bear.”

 

Usopp looks down at the floor. The  _ last  _ person he was expecting a heart to heart was with  _ Oyal _ , "I… I don't mind not being Captain, I mean…” he waveshis hand looking for his own words, “I guess, I never thought about… about what it really meant to be a leader."

 

Oyal doesn't know what to say, "You have many traits of leadership. But... I am glad you are not."

 

Usopp gives them a flat look, "Thanks..."

 

"Because that means you get to be  _ yourself _ ."

 

There was a silence between the two. Just the two standing and staring at each other not sure what the next course of action should be. One taken aback from blunt honesty and other consumed by more unexplained feelings. Neither really knowing what to say and both begging the other to say something.

 

“Hey guys, come out here!” Luffy shouts from the main deck.

 

They both look at each other, silently seeing agreeing with the other, before heading out to the main deck to be greeted with a... an unexplainable sight.

 

"It’s DONE!" Luffy exclaims proudly, holding up his work of art he has so desperately has been working on, “I put my heart and soul into this, so tell me, what do you think!”

 

While it is to be noted that Luffy is perfectly able to draw on a bear, his normal art skills… are still not up to snuff. They could sort of see where he was going with it, a skull with a straw hat... if skull had been melted and the straw hat had been stomped on.

 

"I didn't think that a person could draw that badly," Nami says with a deadpan expression. The other two boys seem to agree as they stared at it with horrified expressions.

 

Oyal doesn't see what was so bad about it really, but she is right in that it isn't the same as the original symbol, "It is different."

 

"Luffy?" Zoro asks slowly, "Are you sure you want that as our mark?"

 

"Absolutely! Nice huh?" Luffy asks back.

 

"Nice compared to what?" the Usopp blanky puts.

 

"Our mark should be scary," Zoro put a finger to his chin looking off into the distance, as if thinking of his own terror mark, "it should strike fear into our enemy's hearts."

 

"I do feel the terror, but it’s the terror of your talent," Nami says shaking her head, "If I saw that mark I'd probably run for it too.”

 

Usopp chuckles to himself, gathering their attention, "You guys should have told to me about this in the first place," he wags his finger making his way to Luffy, "Maybe you didn't know this about me, but I am an artist."

 

"Okay… you can make the flag" Luffy pouts sullenly. He is not upset that Usopp was going to make their flag,  _ he's not _ , he was the original creator of it after all, but he is disappointed at himself for  _ NOT  _ being able to do it! He’s only seen the damn flag every day for the past _ REST OF HIS LIFE. _

 

Usopp puts a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder, "I know it’s hard, it took me years to get to the skill level that I am at today," Usopp brags, "I have fifty years of experience under my belt after all!"

 

"Really?" Oyal asks him honestly, looking at Usopp up and down, "Now that you mention it… I can see it."

 

"HEY!" Usopp yells at him, his face red.

 

“You were setting yourself up for a joke like that," Nami giggles.

 

"Shishishishi! That's older than Gramps!”  Luffy laughs happily.

 

"I just… thought it'd sound more impressive?" Usopp offers, trying to him his embarrassment.

 

"Which give you five or six grandkids, and I don't see them," Nami smirks looking around for imaginary grandkids.

 

“He would have to have a partner first in order to have that,” Oyal counters logically causing Usopp to stutter more.

 

"If you're gonna tell lies at least make them sound more believable, Usopp," Zoro offers, trying not to show his own amusement.

 

"Yeah… that's not one of my better lies…?" Usopp rubs the back of his head with his hand.

 

"Teasing seems to be easily done to you," Oyal notes for future interactions.

 

"Why do you all wanna pick on me?!" Usopp cries out as he takes Luffy's flag with a quick grab.

 

“We tease because we care," Luffy genuinely smiles at him to which Usopp could not reply back with sarcasm. Luffy knows he is going to make his Usopp flag first, it kinda stings that Usopp would make something so  _ fake  _ after everything they have been through. The first time it was a joke but now… Usopp is like a brother to Luffy and now it is just a reminder of how much that isn’t this case. Not now at least.

 

Usopp mutters something unintelligible under his breath as he focuses all his concentration on the logo. He gets the colors he wants and wets his paintbrush. When he left his village he never thought he would put his artistic skills to use. Not that he is ashamed of them but knowing they could be  _ useful _ !

 

He never really thought of how crew even picked their logos. It seemed so mundane for adventures pirates to take time and really think about what they want their logo to be. Well, they better be ready for the  _ BEST DAMN SYMBOL THEY WILL EVER SEE _ !

 

"Behold!" Usopp exclaims as he holds out a Jolly Roger for all to see, "Take a look at this masterpiece!"

 

He held it out proudly and the Straw Hat's all felt their eyebrows raise when they saw it. It… WAS  _ ACTUALLY  _ THE STRAW HAT SYMBOL!

 

Luffy takes the flag, jumping up and down, "YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT” he cries out in happiness. He was expecting Usopp’s fake flag but it was  _ their  _ symbol!  _ Theirs _ !

 

Usopp rubs the back of his head, “Well, your painting wasn’t all that bad, I could still tell what you were trying to go for,” He sounded…  _ genuine  _ about Luffy's painting not being terrible.

 

Usopp did think about making a logo to fit more him… but that sounded kinda… while  _ childish _ . Luffy is the captain. Sure he acted like an airheaded brat most of the time but Usopp had seen him in action and more importantly seen him out of action. Seen him act like… well,  _ old _ . Luffy was somehow the most child-like person and simultaneously the oldest soul Usopp knew.

 

This isn’t pretending to be a pirate anymore. Usopp knows that he is easily scared and insecure just about  _ everything…  _ most of his lying helps him to feel better and to deal with the situation. This isn’t fighting some kid on the playground over who gets to be the captain in their game. There is a big difference between pretending and the real deal. This was it. This  _ is  _ it.

 

"Wow, that's actually pretty good, Usopp," Nami says, actually impressed.

 

“It is exactly as it needs to be,” Oyal sees not an inch was out of place of the simple geometrical shapes.

 

"But of course," Usopp tells her proudly, "I may not have fifty years experience but I have just as much skill!" his boastful natural coming back in full force.

 

"So, we finally settled on it, this is gonna be our mark?" Zoro asks them.

 

"Sure is," Luffy says with a voice of finality, pointing up at the sails, "Hey Usopp, paint this on the sail too!"

 

"Right!" Usopp starts climbing up the pole, paintbrush in mouth and determination in his eyes.

 

Oyal does find themselves impressed by Usopp's artistic skills, mostly due to their lack of skills. They are great with shapes but makes pictures is harder than originally thought. Especially faces. And  _ bodies _ . And anything that requires any amount of detail.

 

Usopp climbs mast like a monkey going back and forth across the sail. They all sit back and watch him work as he paints the familiar smiling skull with the straw hat on. In record time, he is done.

 

Usopp is lying on the deck, covered in paint, looking exhausted, "Okay, finished!" Usopp huffs with little breath.

 

Luffy cheers with bright eyes and a blinding smile as he stares at his mark. It is official now, they are the  _ Straw Hat Pirates _ ! "Now, the Going Merry is complete!"

 

"She didn't look right without it," Oyal spoke low for his ears only.

 

Luffy grins at them. They may not have been here the first time but they  _ know _ . It was nice having someone know, despite being surrounded by his precious nakama he felt a certain...  _ disconnect _ . They have talked about this. On those nights both refused to sleep, one watching the night the sky, the other afraid of to dream. Luffy sharing too much, Oyal sharing too little. But both just needing to talk about things no one else could understand.

 

His missed them. His crew. That closeness that took years to build on their home on the Sunny. He knew he was going to see them again and that any version of his crew will always be his nakama but... it still wasn't  _ the same  _ and it needed getting used to. It is the waiting that is killing him. More than half his crew is gone, he has to  _ wait  _ for them to come to him. Or him go to them. Either way, waiting for his family sucks!

 

And they both agreed no one should know of the contract. No one should know of past deaths or future mistakes. Changes will be made but not because of what any past life said so but because the actions they are taking up  _ now _ .

 

Luffy  _ failed  _ them. As a captain and a friend. It is like Jinbei said, what is gone is gone but what matters is what we still have. That why is he going to get stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger until he is able to protect  _ everybody _ .

 

The wind takes him out of his musing as it picks up. Oh, and there were dark clouds looming in the distance.

 

That's not good.

 

“ROLL THE SAIL, GET TO PORT, MAIN THE RUTTER,” Nami starts shouting orders faster than they could be heard. But somehow everyone still manages to get to their stations as ordered. Luffy and Usopp roled the sails, Zoro maintained the rutter, Oyal finally learned how to tie a knot… sorta. Either way, they were getting ready for impact!

 

_ One storm later. _

 

At the end, four of the five crew members end up on the floor.

 

Zoro groans rubbing his swore arms, “Well that was fun,” he had to keep the damn boat in place, which itself isn't hard, but keeping the rudder from break is what is hard.

 

Usopp lifts his face up, getting only on his elbows, “What are you completing about? Me and Luffy were the ones running around everywhere.”

 

"Uffy 'nd I," Oyal mumbles from their spot face down on the floor.

 

“Hey, I was holding the rutter!”

 

“Actually,” Luffy says on his back limbs spread out, “I’m fine, I just wanted to be included on the floor.”

 

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" Both of them glare at their so-called captain.

 

Zoro turns to Oyal, "What about you Oyal? You just want to join the  _ party _ ,” he spat party to make it very clear he doesn’t mean it as a  party.

 

Oyal doesn't lift their head but they do move off her mouth, “No… there is an 88% reason to believe that I am actually dying so I have a verifiable reason to be on the floor. Thank you very much.”

 

Zoro nods accepting the answer, “Okay, that’s fair.”

 

Nami stomps in front of them all, “Okay, breaks over, we have land ahead of us.”

 

That got the crew’s attention, expect Oyal, they are busy dying, “Land?” Luffy jumps up at the thought.

 

Nami nods a wild glint in her eyes, “Yeah, A legendary treasure island! It’s infamous among pirates,” she goes on in a spooky voice, “It has a strange legend that whoever gets close to faces God’s anger.”

 

"WHAT!" everyone, besides Luffy, shouts.

 

This was NOT in Luffy’s contract.

 

“Awesome!” Luffy shouts over the rest of his crew's cries, “Let’s go piss off God!”

 

Zoro shrugs picking himself off the floor, “I’m up for it.”

 

“I’M NOT!” Usopp shouts back, “Luffy told tell me you’re thinking of actually going, do you? This is a  _ god _ , we are talking about here!”

 

“Treasure Island! Treasure Island!” But it is too late. He is already lost in his own world, too far gone to come back.

 

"Don’t worry Usopp,” Nami gives a sweet smile… that is ruined but the money sparkling in her eyes, “There is an unimagined treasure somewhere on this island!”

 

“That’s don’t comfort me at all,” Usopp mutters.

 

“If this island is so famous wouldn't someone have already retrieved the treasure,” Oyal continues to the floor, it is surprisingly clean for a ship deck, “The chances of it still being there are quite low.”

 

Nami shakes her head, “Many pirates have tried but before any could find the treasure they were scared away," she brings her hands up to her face making creepy hand motions, "Like some of the crew being turned into boars in the middle of the night. Or a  man’s mustache growing so long it turned into a snake and choked him to death!”

 

“That  _ REALLY  _ doesn’t comfort me!” Usopp is practically crying at this point, "Luffy please, listen to reason! We can't go on this island-"

 

“We’re here!”

 

“ _ WHAT _ !”

 

What the Rubberman said was true, as Merry was gently stopped in the shallow waters of the island's coast.

 

“Let’s go!” Luffy is already jumping off the ship, fearlessly venturing into uncharted territory.

 

“I’m going to sleep,” Zoro goes back to lying on the floor,

 

“How can you  _ sleep  _ in a place like this _!” _ Usopp is at his wit's end with these guys. Do they have a death wish?! He was all for fun and adventure but  _ purposely  _ looking for deities to piss off?!

 

“Zoro!” Luffy stops in his track just to whine, “How are we supposed to piss of God if you're  _ asleep _ !”

 

Zoro lays there seemingly not going to react to Luffy's calls until he lets out a breath of air through his nose, “...Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” and reluctantly gets up as well, “ _ The things I do to annoy deities _ .”

 

Oyal finally lifts their head from the floorboards, “Keep that attitude up, Zoro. It will take you far in life.”

 

Nami jumps off the boat as well into the shallow waters, “Come on, that treasure isn’t going to find itself!”

 

Usopp stands at Merry's edge, shaking soundly, “You know maybe it best if me and Oyal-" "Oyal and I," Oyal butts in, "-stayed on the ship, after all, we can’t just leave Merry and Oyal seems to be out of it so-”

 

“Usopp,” Oyal starts to get up, weak and shaking but they are  _ trying,  _ Mars curse all, “Do you  _ really  _ want to be the only two on the ship of a cursed island while our two best fighters and the only navigator explore said island?”

 

Usopp closes his mouth with a click, “HEY GUY, WAIT UP!” and hurriedly follows the others into god's domain.

 

And that’s how they end up deep into the jungle forest terrain… looking for the treasure, they guess.

 

Oyal certainly has no idea of where this fit into the story. They don’t recall any "Treasure Island" no matter what Luffy says. He conveys he has no memory of an island as such and Oyal believes him but facts are facts that they had some connection to his past. This could be like the Animal Island, but even that had snip bits of truth, as strange as it was. Too bad Luffy would be no help in this situation either.

 

Luffy, on the other hand, knows exactly where he is! But he isn't going to tell Oyal that. Where would that fun in that be?

 

"This is not a scary island. Nope! No sir, this is just an abandoned island full of treasure and we are going to leave just fine," Usopp mutters reassurances under his breath the entire time, trying to reason his anxiety away. He has both his hands on Zoro's shoulders as they follow behind Luffy, "There is no way that a god would really be here, right Oyal?" asking the most reasonable person on the crew.

 

"Gods comes in many forms, chances of us being cursed is about 65% just being here," Oyal lethality reassures him, “95% if we piss them off.”

 

Usopp goes back to crying, head in his hands, "I didn't want to die like this! I didn't want to die at all!"

 

"We're not dead yet, Usopp, pull yourself together," Zoro grumbles over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah,  _ yet  _ is what I'm worried about!"

 

Luffy laughs, "Don't worry Usopp, I'll just kick what mombo-jumbo's ass is here and we can have a feast!"

 

Nami shakes her head, "Come on, Luffy,  don't tell me you actually believe in those rumors," Nami waves her hand carelessly, "Those rumors are probably just some pirate got too drunk and let their imagination run wild. And I'm surprised at you, Oyal, never took you for one to believe in all that nonsense."

 

Oyal shakes their head, "Everything has a reason Nami, this is no exception."

 

“ _ GET OUT OF HERE _ ,” A voice booms throughout the woods, the echoes surround them at every angle.

 

Usopp jumps, his grip now vise-like on Zoro's board shoulders, “W-Who’s that!”

 

Luffy gives his (as his crew is starting to learn) _ shit-eating smile _ , “It’s god, obviously.”

 

“ _ I AM THE GUARDIAN GOD OF THIS ISLAND _ ,” the voice continues, “ _ IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR LIVES LEAVE THIS ISLAND IMMEDIATELY _ ."

 

"Okay!" Usopp makes to turn but Nami stops him with a single hand on his overalls.

 

“Guardian God?” Nami questions back.

 

“ _ AREN'T YOU GUYS PIRATES _ ?” the voice sounding less sure and less formal.

 

“That's right,” Luffy reassures the god.

 

“ _ I KNEW YOU WERE PIRATES _ !”

 

“Why would a god need to ask that?” Zoro mutters, this god sounded less and less cool to defeat with every second. Like a secondary god you never hear about, “I bet he can’t even curse us.”

 

“ _ WHY _ ARE YOU DISAPPOINTED!” Usopp shouts.

 

“Are you really a god?” Nami asks out loud.

 

"NAMI, NOT YOU TOO!" Usopp was fighting a lone battle.

 

“ _ S-SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE NOT LEAVING, THEN FACE GOD'S JUDGEMENT _ ."

 

"Been there, done that,” Oyal mutters bitterly.

 

“Hehehe, same," Luffy joyfully agrees, "Here let me just…” he pulls back an arm, swinging it in an inhuman fashion.

 

“ _ W-WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU _ !?" the voice sounding less and less like a supernatural deity and more and more like a panicked fruitloop.

 

“I’m Rubberman!” Luffy unhelpfully explains, “ _ Gum gum- _ ” shoot his arm in the correct direction, “ _ Pistol _ !”

 

" _ WAIT- _ " Just to hit a bush in the face… wait...  _ THE FACE _ ?!

 

“WHAT IS THAT THING?” Nami for the first time show signs of panic.

 

“God is shorter than I thought,” Zoro observes the now taken down guardian god of the forest.

 

“Its that a man?” Usopp, now the threat has been neutralized, takes a closer look at what Luffy punched.

 

“Ah,” Oyal realizes what was going on, “So we are finally here after all,” they thought they just skipped this island and adventures, apparently not, "You know, you could have given some warning," they turn unamusingly to their captain.

 

Luffy shrugs, looking as unapologetic as he feels, "Nah!"

 

Usopp bravely touches his toe to the bush...  _ man _ ? “So… is he dead?”

 

After making sure bushman was in fact  _ not  _ dead, and after clearing up serval miscommunications, they got well acquaintance. Taking seats with one another and chatting like they didn't just scare the crap out of each other.

 

The lion-pig serve drinks of fruit juice in pumpkin bowls all around, “A Devil fruit,” Gaimon notes with some awe as he takes his homemade cup, “Back when I was a pirate, I'd heard rumors about it but never met one face to face.”

 

Luffy tilts her head, “Really?  _ Nothing _ ? Some marines have it too you know. Kinda mandatory for the admirals even."

 

Gaimon rolls his eyes, “Oh yeah like I’m going to pick a fight with an admiral.”

 

Luffy grins to himself as he scratches the back of the fox-chicken's head. The animals here were  _ strange  _ there was no doubt about it, but at the same time, they were so normal as well. They didn’t shoot laserd, or have super strength they were just… existing. A weird existence but not making a huge impact. If anything they seem pretty lazy as far as strange animals go, just taking two animals and mashing them together. Despite the above average intelligence it was pretty disappointing.

 

Gaimon studies Luffy interaction with his friends closely, “They sure seem to like you..."

 

"I'm really good with animals," Luffy supplies uselessly. Having King’s Haki does help some but he likes to think he is a likable person, 1 out of millions super-human power or not.

 

Nami put her cup of… she  _ thinks  _ is mango juice down, “So… god, huh?”

 

Gaimon smiles sheepishly, “Yeah sorry about that, kinda used that cover to get people off this place,” he pets one of his animals, a snake-rabbit, “I have been stuck in this box for the past twenty years.”

 

“That’s kinda stupid,” Zoro unabashedly comments.

 

“SHUT UP! I AM A MAN WITH PRIDE!”

 

Luffy slowly sips his juice, deep in thought, “So… you are half-human, half box….” his train of thought lead down a  _ certain  _ direction...

 

“Stop,” Oyal puts their hand up, “Stop that train of thought right there. Just… he fell in the box Luffy not… whatever you are thinking.”

 

Usopp groans a little, “So, do you wanna… us to...” he gestures to all of Gaimon, “Take you out?”

 

Gaimon shakes his head, “After twenty years, my body has fitted into this treasure box perfectly. My spine and organs have become fitted into this thing, if you break this box, my body will be done for.”

 

Oyal pictures it, “That is… mentally disturbing. I did not have to hear that.”

 

Gaimon snorts, "It's the truth."

 

Usopp chuckles to himself, “What a chatterbox.”

 

Someone laughs at that… well not really a laugh but more like a single bark of air coming out a throat, like it wanted to laugh but doesn't have the muscles to do so.

 

That was the sound that comes out of Oyal's throat, “Ahk…" they chough in their hand, blood rushing to their face, "...excuse me.”

 

Everyone stares at her for a moment until Usopp grin almost splits his face into two, “Well thanks for telling us Gaimon, it must be nice to get that…  _ off your chest _ .”

 

Oyal unwilling lets out another bark.

 

“We didn’t mean to kick your  _ booty _ .”

 

“ _ Ahkakaka… Usopp… please cease… _ ” Oyal sounds almost to be in pain despite the silent laughter.

 

“But it turns out you have a  _ heart of gold-  _ AH!”

 

Nami hits his head with a swift chop of her hand, “Enough already.”

 

Gaimon lifts his single eyebrow, whistling not asking, rather changing the subject, “But, who are you guys exactly? There's something different compared to the pirates that came previously.”

 

“I'm Luffy," said man holds a hand up, "The man who will become the Pirate King.”

 

"Oh, I see," Gaimon sips his juice acceptingly… Only to spit it out, “ _ Wh-what _ ??”

“You heard me,” Luffy looks at the lost juice,  _ what a waste _ .

 

“So you're going after the One Piece, you say?" Gaimon grumbles, letting this information sink in, "You're not really planning to go to the Grand Line are you?”

 

“Yup,” Nami affirms, “We even have a map to it.”

 

“ _ Don't underestimate it _ . That place is the hell's coffin,” Gaimon shudders in memory, “ I was one of the first crews to go after Roger’s death. I have seen pirates that escaped from the Grand Line. They were spiritless, like the undead. I didn't speak of what they saw, they were so traumatized.”

 

Zoro tenses his shoulders, Nami gulps a bit but refuses to look away, Usopp is shamelessly shaking, while Oyal thought about how to make an origami lion-pig.

 

Luffy put every ouch into his self-control not to snort because…  _ really _ . That was  _ Paradise  _ part of the Grand Line.  _ Come on, East Blue _ !

 

Gaimon continues gravely, not noticing two of his audience not really paying attention, “Beyond that, there are so many rumors about One Piece that no one knows the truth anymore. The great pirate era has already lasted 20 years,” he looks far off into the sky as if it held any answer, “The One Piece is no longer a mere legend but a dream within a dream. And where is it in the Grand Line? Who knows...” he finishes his monologue dramatically looking off into the distance, commanding a solemn respect.

 

“It's at the end on an island called Raftel where the only way to find it is to decipher all four of the Rio-Poneglyphs,” Oyal explains easily, ignoring any command to the mood.

 

All eyes turn to them , giving her a look like they split their head. Oyal is not so inept to social cues to know they have said something wrong, but  _ what _ , “... is something concerning?”

 

Luffy laughs at their plight, “Shishishishi, Oyal! They don’t know about  _ that _ !”

 

Oyal lets that sink in for a moment, “They… they don’t?”

 

“No!" Luffy waves his hand back and forth, "The One piece is considered a legend here!”

 

Oyal tries to wrap their brain around this, “I don't… comprehend.”

 

Luffy understands, he having a hard time believing it too now that he looks at it, “It’s the East Blue, they don’t even get devil fruits here despite Smokey being in Loguetown!”

 

“I just thought it was common knowledge was all,” Oyal tries to explain themselves. They have lived with the One Piece for a good 800 years. How can that history just...  _ be gone _ ?

 

Luffy nods, disappointed as well, “You would think,” sipping his juice.

 

“Okay! We get it!” Nami shouts, “You two are the  _ experts  _ here! Don’t have to rub it in!”

 

“Damn,” Gaimon gets a far-off look in his face, “Pirates sure have changed in the past two decades,” he sizes up Luffy with another look, “Where do you get so much confidence from?”

 

Luffy smiles, “I'll definitely find the One Piece and show you,” he doesn't answer the question.

 

Gaimon just stares, like he hasn’t seen Luffy right before now, he closes his eyes and chuckles lovely to himself like he was told a bad joke he couldn’t help but find funny, “I give up.”

 

Luffy cocks his head to the side, silently asking him to go on.

 

“Your face resembles mine, like a twin,” Gaimon states.

 

Usopp makes a face, “No, there is literally none,” he points to Zoro, “It anything you would be related to Zoro.”

 

Zoro sputters out his drink, “What the  _ HELL _ !”

 

“What? You both have green hair,” Usopp says innocently.

 

“No! Not like that,” Gaimon interrupts, “His  _ expression _ !  That drive to find your treasure, even if your life's on the line. It was that passion that changed my life.”

 

He goes on his tale, "Twenties years ago my companions and I landed on this island trying to find the treasure that lay here. After a month of looking, all we found was one empty box. But I didn't give up, I searched at the top of a cliff only to fall back and get stuck in this box. I passed out and when I awoke my companions had already set sailed away, leaving me behind.

 

“For all the years since then. That one glance at the treasure hasn't left my mind," his eyes were  _ tried _ , tired of years of solitude, but determined as ever, "So when Pirates come to this island in search of treasure I used my animals friends to scare them away. In this manner for 20 years I have guarded the treasure,” his grim-faced turned fierce, “They are  _ mine _ ! There's no doubt about it.”

 

“They're yours,” Surprisingly coming from Nami as she stands up, “Gaimon, I understand. I'll help you get that treasure!”

 

Gaimon eyes sparkled, “Really?”

 

Zoro tilts his head, “I thought you only stole from  _ pirates _ ?”

 

Nami yells, “That's rude! I have principles too, you know!”

 

Gaimon takes it in, could this really be. He feels like he can trust them… these pirates… this is crew is nothing like he had seen before, "Follow me then!" he leads the crew into the forest.

 

They all got up to follow, Oyal being in the rear saw  _ something  _ that caught their eye, "... Curious."

 

They catche up to them later, being lead to the flat hill where all Gaimon's dream stood there, never to be able to get there. How many days has he spent here looking up at a dream just out of his reach?

 

Luffy looks up, a ball of dread forming in his stomach, “Here, huh?”

 

Gaimon is breathless from the trek, “I haven't been here in a long time," this may be his dream but no point in staring at it every day,  "Finally the time has come! Today's a good day! I'm counting on you, Straw-hat!”

 

There is no getting out of this now. Luffy accepts his fate and nods refusing to let anything show on his face, “Okay!"

 

He pulls a hand back, " _ GUM GUM ROCKET _ !” and sprung himself up to the top!

 

Back at the bottom all of the crew and bushman stare in anticipation at the edge of the cliff, waiting for confirmation of a long-lasting dream. Staring... and staring... and  _ staring _ .

 

"Is he... okay?" Usopp asks after a while.

 

Zoro shrugs, "Maybe he got lost?"

 

"You only wish he was worse than you, Windchimes," Oyal comments.

 

"HEY-!"

 

Gaimon interrupts them, getting worried, “Straw Hat? How is it? Do you see it?”

 

Nami taps her foot,  “What is he doing?” she calls up, “Luffy? What's happening?”

 

Luffy peaks over the edge, his smile in place but looking more...  _ forced _ , “I've got it. Five treasure boxes!”

Gaimon cries out in happiness, “You got it! Finally, after all these years, the treasure! Well, come on down already! We got to celebrate!”

 

“Nope!” Luffy puts extra emphasis on the  _ 'p' _ .

 

“Nope?" he repeated, "What do you mean  _ nope _ ?!”

 

"I think it means  _ no _ ," Oyal helps.

 

"Oyal, now's not the time," Nami puts a hand on her head.

 

“I really don’t want to give you them,” he didn’t then, he doesn't now, “They're mine now!”

 

Nami calls up herself, “What nonsense are you saying? Stop joking, Luffy," He  _ has  _ to be joking around. There is no reason he would want it. He isn’t… he isn’t that kind of guy.

 

"Yeah!" Usopp agrees, getting annoyed as well, "That treasure belongs to Gaimon! Hand them all over!"

 

“No!” Now he is just sounding childish.

 

“Stop being selfish!” Nami shouts.

 

“I  _ am  _ selfish!”

 

" _ Luffy _ ! "

 

"It's okay," Gaimon's strangely soft voice cuts through the air.

 

Nami turns on her heal, "It's not okay! You've guarded that treasure for 20 years and Luffy is being a brat!"

 

Gaimon shakes his head, "Straw-hat, you're..." his voice wobbles. His eyes were watering a bit but he manages a smile, "you're really a nice guy!"

 

Zoro bows his head in understanding, "So... it's gone."

 

Usopp and Nami whip their heads at that, "Gone?" Usopp murmurs, not really getting it.

 

Gaimon nods, looking far older than he did before as tears stream down his face, "I thought of it before. That maybe... even though it's unbearable to think it,” he cradles his face in his hands, trying and failing to keep his composure, “ _ There's nothing inside, is there _ ?"

 

"Yeah," Luffy face was unreadable, "They're all empty."

 

Nami puts a hand to her mouth, "I can't believe it... the treasure you've guarded for 20 years... is empty boxes," she could feel a faint chill run down her spine at the thought of that. All her treasure, just one day... gone.

 

"It’s something that happens often with treasures," Gaimon continues smoothly despite the tears, as if his dream of twenty years didn't just break down in front of him, "Sometimes pirates find them after the treasure has been taken. Treasure hunting in a trial and error process. You could waste a lifetime, sacrifice your life, only to get nothing at the end. There are many pirates like that."

 

There was a silence between them all, as if someone had died. In a way, someone did as they found that they should mourn the dream itself. Because in this world when your dream dies, you die as well.

 

Luffy jumps down, breaking the silence. He is in his crouch position, leveled with Gaimon as his hat covers his face "Cheer, Bushman!" he lifts his head to give his biggest smile, "You only had to wait 20 years, if no one came you could have waited 30 years!"

 

"How is that suppose to make him feel better?" Nami says not unkindly.

 

"Well, he is not incorrect," Oyal offers.

 

What matters is that Gaimon appreciates it all the same, "Straw-hat," he takes a deep breath and sighs, as if trying to let go of 20 years of struggle in one breath, "Heh, thanks."

 

Luffy nods, "Now all that's left is One Piece," he looks at Gaimon and really... just look at him for a moment.

 

He is a 30 something-year-old man, trapped in a chest with the only movement being his feet, the worse spinal problem that even Chopper would faint from sight, and has hair that looks like brush growing out of his head...

 

He knows exactly what he wants to do, "Hey Gaimon!" he smiles is true, “ _ Join my crew! _ ”

 

Gaimon's eyes widen, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

 

Oyal was right next to him, looking more unamused than usual, "Yes Luffy,  _ please  _ enlighten us."

 

Luffy held out his hands, "Hear me out… I want him to join."

 

Oyal sighs, "Luffy this isn't something you can just decide on the spot."

 

"Why not? I can ask him!"

 

"He's not fit for the Grand Line," Oyal reasons, "He would get washed away within moments of entering that sea. He will be  _ useless  _ to us."

 

"So would you," Luffy counters, "You're weak as hell."

 

Oyal stop full on, they have nothing to say. Their throat seems to be closed and their voice is gone. Which was  _ illogical _ . They always have an answer. A solution.

 

Thery’re...  _ weak _ .

 

Luffy goes on, "He might be weak but he's not useless just because he is in a box, Oyal. No one is useless."

 

Gaimon speaks up, "I have to say I am thankful for the offer but I can't," he gestures to his animals, "I have other things I need to protect now."

 

Luffy pouts sadly at the same answer as before, "Are you sure Bushman?"

 

Gaimon nods, "I have lived with these guys for 20 years through hard times and happy times. I can't just leave them,” his animals slowly started to surround him, feeling his distress and wish to comfort. For a bunch of animals, they were scary smart, “Now that I know there's no treasure I feel free for the first time. From now I'd like to live my life the way I want. In reality, I've begun to enjoy living in a box."

 

Luffy giggles, "I see! That's too bad because Bushman's so interesting!"

 

Zoro looks at the weird animals around them, "The strange creatures are your true companions, huh? Though you are the strangest."

 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gaimon yells in anger.

 

"I see..." Oyal says, their tone neutral, "I have been short-sighted in my calculations," they turn to Gaimon, "Mister Gaimon, if I may ask a question?"

 

Gaimon calms down, "Uhm, sure, what do you need to know?"

 

"I would like to inquire you about this flower," as they held out a certain pink flower from her pocket.

 

Nami recognized it, "Isn't that your Bell Q Flower?"

 

Oyal shakes their head, "It is the same species but it seems that it is native to this island as well."

 

Gaimon takes the flower in his stubby hands, "Yeah I know it, it is few and far between but they do grow here. If you asking what they are called I can’t give you an answer."

 

Oyal nods their head, "That is fine, names are not important where. The question is: Do you know what they do?"

 

Gaimon scratches his cheek, "I mean... kinda? I have no idea how they work but I do suspect they are what make my animals friends so... special."

 

Oyal takes out their journal, "I see," while this information is little,  it is  _ valuable _ , "I would like to be the one to formally ask you to be apart of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet,"

 

"WHAT?!" Now all of the Straw Hats were surprised at that.

 

Luffy groans, " _ Noooooooo _ . I don't wanna fleet around!"

 

Oyal straightens up, "Luffy I understand your reasoning to have everyone be free and follow their own path as it lines with your philosophy but I must implore you to just call it a Fleet. I have no other name."

 

"What about ‘Straw Hat Fan Club’?" Luffy offers.

 

"No."

 

"The Straw Hat Gang."

 

"Worse."

 

"The S.S. Friend-ships?"

 

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE A FLEET?" Nami yells over them.

 

Luffy puts a finger in his nose, "It's not made yet, and it's  _ not  _ a fleet. I don't want to order people around."

 

"It would be helpful on the Grand Line," Zoro supplies. Of course his captain would know Mihawk, an emperor, and have a fleet in the making.  _ Obviously _ , his mind chastised him for his doubt,  _ your captain is going to be Pirate King and you’re going to be right next to him. _

 

"A fleet? He has a  _ freaking fleet _ ?!" Usopp has not-so-silently whispers to himself. He quickly pulls himself together, “I mean- Ah Ha! My years of training my own fleet are finally going to go to use!”

 

"Anyway," Oyal gets back on track, "I see now that while having you as imitate crew would cause a negative impact it would help in the long run if you took up pirating again. I stand by what I said in that joining us on the Grand Line will be determinative but your usefulness would be better suited here."

 

They are  _ not  _ wrong. Gaimon would be fish food, likey killed with a high 98% of not even making it past Laboon. But… Luffy isn’t  _ wrong  _ either. Gaimon could be useful in other ways. They just hved to have enough variables to see them.

 

Gaimon gaps at them, from Luffy, to Oyal, to his animals, and back to Luffy, "You're really serious?"

 

Luffy grins, "Yup!"

 

Oyal continues, "If you could stay here and research these species of flowers and their effect on your animals it would be greatly effective."

 

Gaimon's mind was going a mile a minute, "Well…” he picks his words carefully counting off his finger, “I don't know anything about zoology, biology, geology, geography, crypto-zoology," then to his other hand, "evolutionary theory, evolutionary biology, meteorology, limnology, history," then to his toes, "herpetology, paleontology, botany, dendrology or horticultor…” he takes a breath, “but I think I can take a wild guess."

 

"Perfect,” Oyal nods, “You have more experience with these animals than any other human being alive. Experience is worth more than theory," Oyal starts mumbling to no one, “The question is why are these animals here and how did they form. Their evolutionary structures are vast beyond any normal natural process suggests. Not to mention the chances of something this unnatural in the East Blue are astronomical. How has no one notice these changes before? Is this a cover-up? Some kind of way to hide any true value this ocean hold by keeping it under wrap from the scientific community-” “Oyal, you’re mumbling to yourself again.”

 

Oyal catches themselves, “Oh, yes, um, sorry,” she turns to Nami, "Nami can you give him a map to the Animal Theater Island?"

 

Usopp turns as well, "Animal Theater?"

 

Nami shakes her head, "Don't ask, it's an island we went to before you. And yeah, I have a spare on the ship but..." they look at Gaimon, "Are you sure?"

 

Oyal nods, "This will be...  _ interesting _ ."

 

Usopp nods, putting a hand on Oyal’s shoulder, “Right, right interesting. And hey, if all else fails then he could still come back to the crew as a…”

 

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Nami whisper-threatens.

 

Usopp weighed his options,  _ worth it _ , “A  _ boxer! _ ”

 

“Ahk-” Oyal tried to hold back this time but alas… “ _ KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA _ !” they let out a broken cackle loud enough for all the island to hear. Any sane crew would get shivers at the sound, thinking perhaps a witch or some villain had completed their dastardly plans for world domination.

 

But there was no sane crew, just the Straw Hat Pirates that took delight in the strange laughter, “PF-HAHAHAHAHA,” Usopp was laughing just as hard, “You’re laugh is insane!” he got out between the giggles.

 

“ _KAKAKAKA_ _-it’s not like-_ KAKA _\- I have a-_ KAKAKA _-choice!”_ Oyal tries to fight back but no, the joke was just too funny for them.

 

“HEHEHEHEH,” Even Nami had to calm her own laughter.

 

“WAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE HILARIOUS!” Gaimon shouts.

 

“AHAHAHAH,” Zoro laughs more at his crew than with them, but it was laughter nonetheless.

 

“SHISHISHISHISHI!” Luffy is surprisingly the first to move back to Merry, "Well, come on!"

 

Once back Nami got the spare map to Animal Theater Island and gladly hands it over to Gaimon.

 

"Don't know how much good that will do," Gaimon takes the map, “I don't even have a ship."

 

"Oh, here," Luffy goes off the side of the Merry and got Buggy's old clown dingy, "You have our old one."

 

Usopp sputters, “When did we have  _ that _ ?”

 

Nami rolls her eyes, “How did you  _ not  _ see that! We tried it to the back of the ship have been pulling it this whole time. We weren’t going to let a good dingy go to waste.”

 

"Really?!" Gaimon looks in shock at the small, but still very managing boat.

 

Nami shrugs, "We have a ship now so we aren’t really using it, so you can take it off your hands."

 

Gaimon sniffs a bit another wave of emotion coming off of him, "I... I can't thank you guys enough. In one day you have changed my life more than I could ever describe."

 

The Straw Hats just smile but they felt their hearts soft at his words.

 

Oyal coughs a bit, "Yes, well once you get there, find Gori Illa they have a Two of Clubs cards, you should be able to use."

 

"A card?" Gaimon questions.

 

"Yes, it will connect us to let me know you are there," Oyal uselessly explains.

 

Gaimon thinks a moment but decides not to question it, "Alright, I'll look into this Bell Q Flower business. But you guys go off on your dreams to the Grand Line, you here!"

 

Luffy grins like a madman he is as, he gets on board the Merry, "Absolutely! We’ll be seeing you! Take care!"

 

Gaimon waves his hands as his animals howl and hoot behind him, "Till we see each other again, Straw-hat! Work hard towards your dreams and I will too! If anyone is going to be Pirate King, I'm sure it's you!"

 

And that ends this story. With one more member of the Straw Hat and another questioning their position.

 

"Zoro, a word please?"

 

Zoro lifts an eyebrow at their astronomer, "What?"

 

They gesture a little farther from the rest of the crew and he follows, waiting to see where this was going.

 

Oyal stops and bites their lip, reading themselves, "I... have been lacking in my field of expertise.  Due to circumstance, my stamina is at a low and while my mental well being is... bettering. My physically one needs improvements well. I mean what I said. Experience is more than theory and as such, I would like to rely on you for more experience."

 

Zoro sighs, "In English, please."

 

Oyal takes a deep breath,  _ here goes something _ , "Wouldyoupleasetrainme!" they breath it all in one word.

 

Zoro stills for a moment, first sinking in the request brought to him, then thinking it over in his head a couple of times, getting a feel to the idea, all while Oyal sweats on the spot.

 

Oyal feels a chill run down their back and their palms turn sweater but they ignored it.  _ Weak _ . Luffy is right, they are  _ weak _ .

 

_ It doesn't matter. You won't be here for long anyway. _

 

But... they  _ need  _ to be more useful to the team. While they are here at least and even after that so their own sake.

 

"I won't go easy, you know," his face betrays nothing.

 

"I know," they says barely above a whisper.

 

"I won't accept anything less than  _ everything  _ you got, understand."

 

"Understood."

 

Zoro stone face breaks into a maniacal grin, one that Oyal is sure was the last thing many of his enemies saw until they woke again in Impel Down... if they woke up again.

 

"Alright, then," his gaze is as merciless as the sea itself. Gone is Zoro that slept until noon and could barely write his name, and in his place awaken the demon with dimples. He looks at them like a cruel child looks at a new and shiny toy  A horrible mentality...

 

_ I can’t wait to break them. _

 

OOO


	10. El Drago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece Movie 1 that no one remembers

**GOLDEN LION PIRATES**

 

Marines

  * Word on Morgan's chin: Möwe, the German word for Seagull. Pronunciation like of like "Mehve"
  * The man who captured the fake Kuro of a hundred Plans was Chief Petty Officer Morgan, This lead to his promotion of Lieutenant Commander. There seems to be a kindred spirit between them. 



 

Marine Hierarchy

  * Marine Officers (Top of the Marines)
    * Fleet Admiral
    * Admiral
    * Vice-admiral - Rear Admiral - Commander - Lieutenant Commander
  * Marines (Bottom of the Marines)
    * Warrant Officer
    * Master Chief Petty Officer - Chief Petty Officer - Petty Officer
    * Seaman First Class - Seaman Apprentice - Seaman Recruit
    * Chore Boy



 

OOO

 

“Sanji! I want more meat!”

 

“Shut it, Luffy, you already got your meat. Nami-swan on the other hand~ Would you care for a refill!”

 

“Don’t mind if I do!”

 

“Can I have one too?”

 

“Don’t bother, Usopp. Swirly brows wouldn’t know good service if it kicked his ass…”

 

“I’LL KICK YOUR ASS, MOSS HEAD!”

 

“Shishishishi! Come on, Sanji! Food!”

 

“You better know who is paying for this, Luffy!”

 

“Aww! But we just got here! Oyal, pass the sauce!”

 

_ Blood, death, gore, utter travesty.  _

 

“Luffy, let’s go!”

 

“Where’s Oyal?”

 

_ Fire. Too much fire. Everything is burning. Nothing left.  _

 

“Who?”

 

“Zoro, where’s Oyal? Zoro? Zoro!”

 

_ Never ending, never stopping, first to go, first to fall. _

 

“Nami! I can’t find Zoro! Nami… Nami please!”

 

_ Lost, so very lost and confused. Where is she, where are they. They have been just going in circles! _

 

“Usopp! Help me! I can’t do this alone!”

 

_ Alone, that’s what he is. He is alone and nobody is coming. Nobody is coming to save him. _

 

“Sanji… please… please… don’t leave…”

 

_ It hurts. It hurts so much. Everything is on fire. Everything is burning and he is just watching! _

 

_ He should have burned, he should have died. Not them. Anything but them! _

 

_ This is just like last time. With Sabo, With Ace, with everyone! Everyone just burns because he is so weak! _

 

_ Please take me, take me, take me, take… me…  _

 

_ He isn’t strong enough, he isn't fast enough, he isn’t... enough! _

 

“Luffy.”

 

_ Weak. _

 

“Luffy!”

 

_ Useless! _

 

“Luffy, wake up!”

 

_ Worthless… _

 

SMACK!!!

 

Luffy’s big black eyes snapped wide open. His face was stinging, “Wha-?”

 

Zoro and Usopp are leaning over him. What are they doing out of bed? Are they getting a midnight snack? Luffy tries to question them but for some reason, he can't seem to feel his face… or anything really.

 

Usopp is pale and shaking a bit, what’s wrong with him? Who scared him like that? Luffy tries to say something funny to cheer up his best friend but nothing comes out. 

 

“Luffy,” Zoro voice is firm but soft? Why is he looking at him like that? “Breath with me,” he is holding Luffy’s hands. No, he is gripping them, like it is taking everything he has to keep them in place. Why can’t Luffy feel that?

 

“Breath,” Zoro commands... and Luffy obeys. Oh, he wasn’t breathing before for some reason… Weird.

 

He sees rather than feels his chest lift up and out. Shanky at first, but it starts to smooth out. Now that Luffy is breathing again, the blood rushes to his head and his thoughts start getting back on track. 

 

He had a nightmare. And Zoro and Usopp heard it. 

 

_ Shit _ .

 

“I’m okay,” Luffy crocks out, which would have sounded much more convincing if it didn’t sound like he was dying.  Damn, his throat hurt.

 

Zoro’s hands finally loosen his death grip on his wrists, allowing him to have some movement. They left marks that quickly went away from his rubbery skin. 

 

“You're a terrible liar,” Usopp whispers as he helps Luffy in a sitting position on his hammock and gives him a glass of water that seems to appear out of nowhere. Luffy wants to shrug him off cause he doesn't need help because  _ he is fine _ . The other half of him wants to grab him and never let him go. 

 

Instinct won out as one of his hands takes the glass and downs it in one gulp.

 

The three kinda just stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to do next. 

 

“Are you… ya know...uh...” Usopp is the one brave enough to break the silence. Bless his sweet spring soul.

 

“Yeah,” Luffy tries for a reassuring smile. 

 

“Liar,” both harmonize. 

 

Luffy drops the fake smile. Come on he is an adult! Like an  _ actual  _ adult! Who has done  _ adult things _ ! Like... um… okay, maybe not that many  _ adult things _ but damn if he isn't technically the oldest in the room. He really should be able to lie just like Grandpa lies, “Ah, well, I guess, not…”

 

Zoro takes over, “You don’t have to tell us, it’s not our business," he folds his arms, "...but..." he adds hesitantly at the end.

 

“You can come to us if you need to,” Usopp picks it up, “We’re nakama after all!”

 

Luffy feels his heart melt.  _ Nakama _ , that's right. They are here and alive and safe and he is going to  _ destroy the world _ in order to protect them. He doesn't want to worry them, though. He doesn't want to burden them with a past they don't even know of, but… 

 

He can still smell burning flesh. His hands are shaking and he can’t make them stop. He is one step away from crying because he is a big cry baby and he can still hear his nakama call out for him to run and he didn't want to, he didn't want to, he-

 

He is so selfish. 

 

“Can I share a hammock with you?”

 

Both look at Luffy. Then each other, shrug, and back at Luffy, “Sure thing.”

 

Luffy limps out of his hammock and slides ever so gracefully onto the one right under him which belongs to Usopp. Zoro is sleeping on the floor like a weirdo, but he gets under Usopp's hammock without question. Usopp squeezes in right next to Luffy, it is a bit snug but Luffy is light enough not to crush Usopp.

 

Luffy drapes an arm out so it lands right on Zoro's chest. He can feel him breathe. Big deep breaths. In and Out. In and Out. And Luffy tries to match those breathes with his own. For anyone else the position would have been uncomfortable, but not to a rubberman. 

 

If either crew member notices Luffy’s breathes turning shaky or his lax position being a bit forced, neither said anything. Usopp ran his fingers through Luffy’s hair, trying to remember what his mother did for him when he had nightmares. Zoro took the deepest breathes he could make, trying to make sure Luffy’s hand moved with each breath as a testament to his presence. 

 

Luffy slowly stops shaking, he slowly stops thinking about how terrible he was as a captain and how he didn’t deserve such wonderful namaka. He slowly feels his heart stop racing. They were alive and here. He just has to keep reminding himself of that. They are here. He was going to get stronger.  _ He is stronger _ . He will get stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger and finally be able to prot-

 

_ He can’t protect them _ . 

 

It's a terrible thought but he can't get it out of his head. He hates it with every fiber of his being. He hates himself for it being true. 

 

No, even if he turned into a monster he can’t hold on to them forever. He could be the strongest most powerful monster in the entire universe but he can't always be there for his crew. What was he going to do, keep them in a box and never let them leave from his sight? That’s not freedom. 

 

He thought about not recruiting them. Just let them live their lives off the Grand Line. He can still do it. Tell Zoro it's over and good luck with Mihawk. Give Usopp the Merry and tell him to be careful. Have Nami go home with all the gold and destroy Arlong park in the middle of the night without any witness. It would be all so simple. 

 

But he is selfish and doesn't want that. He didn't force his crew to be here. He wants them and they want to come along. Even if they don't want to come this time he will always want them. 

 

He needs to do more than become a monster. 

 

But what…?

 

_ I am so selfish. I am so selfish in taking you guys again. I won’t let you go, I can’t let you go, I will never let you go… _

 

OOO

 

“Shoulder back!”

 

“They are-”

 

“Knees bent!”

 

“I’m trying-”

 

“Head straight!”

 

“If I could just-”

 

Zoro pushes their shoulders back with too much force for such a minuscule position before they could say anything else. Really! They understand the perfection of form and that every advantage,  _ no matter how small _ , counts but they were a millimeter off! 

 

Frustration is illogical like that. 

 

“You have to have proper footwork, else you are going to be pushed around like a tin can,” he explains in an exasperated voice.

 

Oyal tries to keep a cool head, “I understand that and as you can see I am trying-”

 

Oyal stumbles back as Zoro gives them a light shove from the front, “You’re not putting any force into your steps. Man, your reaction time is slow!”

 

Oyal quickly tries to recover from the stumble, “I mean…  _ physically _ ,” mentally she can't turn her mind off.

 

Zoro shakes his head, "Again, and this time, don’t let me move you.”

 

Oyal braces themselves for another shove, feet in position, shoulders back, knees bent, ready for the frontal assault. 

 

Zoro moves too fast for them and shoves them from the side. They completely lose their balance and stumbles to regain their footing before hitting the floor. It was clear that they are utterly disarmed. Humiliating. 

 

“You said you were going to push from the front!” keeping their voice in check is becoming harder. 

 

“No, I didn’t. I said:  _ don't let me move you _ . You have to be prepared for any attack,” he grabs their hand quickly, putting it in an iron grip, “What if an enemy just grabbed you like this,” they try to pull out instantly. He doesn’t let go, "You wouldn't be able to break away, would you?"

 

They feel a horrible feeling in her chest. They don’t like being held like this. Powerless. Vulnerable. “Let go,” they manage to say. 

 

Zoro either doesn't notice or care, “You have to break my hold.”

 

They pull against him again, but it was pointless, he is stronger than them, “I don’t like this.”

 

He finally lets go of her wrist. Oyal takes their hand quickly away. Their wrist felt like it was on fire. They are being illogical. Letting their feeling get in the way like that. Zoro would not harm them. They have no reason to feel this way. Pathetic.

 

He held out his own wrist, “You grab me like I did to you,”

 

Oyal tries not to show their hesitation to touch someone so soon.

 

Zoro sees it anyway, rolling his eyes, "Come on, I don't bite."

 

"I know that!" Oyal snaps grabbing his wrist quickly.

 

"Tighter," Zoro orders, "Really, try not to let me move."

 

Oyal highly doubts they can make Zoro do anything but they tightens their grip anyway.  

 

Zoro moves his wrist quickly out of their grasp like it is nothing, “Like that,” he grabs his own wrist for them to see, “Right here were the fingers met is the weakest part of any grip. If you move fast enough and hard enough you can break anyone’s hold,” he held out his hand, “Now you try.”

 

Oyal is hesitating again but puts their arm willingly in his strong grip, she tugs. Nothing.

 

“Harder,” Zoro commands.

 

They tug again. Useless.

 

“Come on," Zoro shook her a bit,  "Do it like your life depends on it! Do you wanna die?”

 

That wakes them up a bit. No, they don’t want to die. They don’t want to fight in the first place. They don’t want to be captured or attacked. And they really don’t want to lose. They had waited this long to be free and they aren’t going to lose it just like that!

 

They pull hard enough to make themself stumble. They catches themselves before falling and feels a little foolish for putting in so much effort when they weren’t in danger. Looking so panicked in a training session-

 

“Keep doing that," Zoro nods, looking somewhat approving for the first time that morning, "You need to act like your life depends on it because in battle it does. Aren't you the one who says to be prepared for anything?"

 

"Understood, Windchimes," If there is one thing Oyal has learned about what they did and did not like it was that using their own philosophy against them, especially by a certain green hair swordsman, was exceedingly frustrating.

 

Zoro, rather than be humiliated by the supposed insult, snorts, “If you’re so mad, do something about it,  _ kid _ .”

 

“I am not a kid, I am-” 800 years old, “- I’m 16!”

 

Zoro does not look impressed, “Sure,”

 

Most of that morning went as such, with Zoro barking orders and Oyal attempting to follow. He got them started on hand to hand self-defense before even touching weapons, “I don’t even want to see you hold a weapon with that kind of posture,” For a man who said he wasn’t going to take advantage of his first mate position he sure is being bossy!

 

The rest of the crew  _ wisely  _ did not intervene.

 

“Poor kid, she was so young,” Usopp observes from his safe distance, fishing pole in hand.

 

“We need more food,” Nami checks the supply listings, “We have enough to last us a day or two but we are really cutting it close.”

 

“I’m hungry!” Luffy whines.

 

"You're the one eating the most!" Nami snaps.

 

Luffy had mastered the art of making his stomach shut the fuck up. He actually has been starving for the past three days but he remained a good boy and did not eat everything on board within those days. Sanji would have his head if his stomach was the thing to let the crew go hungry. No, he was going to make Sanji so proud when he sees him!

 

“The clouds look so yummy," his mouth starts drooling at the sight. Sure, he isn’t going to eat the food they had left but damn if that was going to stop him from complaining about it!

 

“I got one! I got one! I finally got one!” Usopp screams as he tugs on his fishing line mercilessly catching Nami and Luffy's attention, “This pole is really heavy! This has to be the largest elephant tuna in the world!” Usopp visibly struggles to pull, “Brace yourselves, you're going to eat until your stomachs explode!” and gives one last desperate tug on the abused line!

 

THUD.

 

...for an empty bottle of whiskey to pop out and land on the deck. 

 

“Just kidding,” Usopp pleasantly smiles. 

 

“I’m never going to fall for that joke,” Nami turns to her map. 

 

“Wait! Wait!" Usopp goes back to where his line lie, "It’s here, I got it this time! It’s coming!”

 

Nami checks her coordinates again, trying not to look too suspicious. If she was right then the island should be around here. She is sure Luffy wouldn’t mind a little… detour. She hasn't told him about it but she is the navigator after all. This stop is on the way to the fish-ship or whatever he is looking for. She is well in her right to make this trip. They just didn't need to know about it.

 

She lifts the binoculars up to her face, scanning the horizon again. It has to be here… somewhere.

 

She peers into the endless sea… and then into endless eyes. 

 

“AH!” she jerks back a little, “LUFFY!” 

 

“Are we there yet...” he tries to sound like an adult asking a question and not whining. He can’t feel Sanji’s presence at all and he was hungry! He wants food!

 

She seizes her offender by the shoulders and tosses him around a bit like a limp noodle, “LUFFY! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! JUST LET ME WORK!” she wasn't really that scared but he still spooked her and that was unacceptable. Nami does not get spooked so easily. 

 

Normally Luffy would just let Nami work, but he is  _ bored.  _ And hungry. And doesn’t want to be alone with his thoughts after last night. Usopp is busy with fishing and Zoro is training with Oyal. He wants to do something too! Neither of them said anything this morning but… Luffy still felt bad for crying and waking them up.

 

He needs to stop being so worried about protecting his crew. He can’t protect them forever, that much he understands. No, he needs a  _ permanent  _ solution. 

 

He.... has... to...  _ think _ ! Maybe he should ask Oyal for help but... he looks over to them as they are struggling with their training.

 

He is still being swung back and forth, just watching. He wants to hang out with them. But Zoro seemed pretty serious about training her. He was still surprised she asked Zoro to train her in the first place. The only person who ever trained Luffy was Grandpa, Ace, and Rayleigh. 

 

But then again, Oyal is pretty weak so they are probably getting all the help they can get. They need the training to get stronger. To protect themselves and stuff.

 

They need....  _ training _ ... to get stronger...  _ protect themselves _ . 

 

They need to  _ protect  _ themselves! Training! He needs to train his crew!  _ Of fucking course _ !

 

Luffy grabs Nami’s hands that are still strangling him, “NAMI!”

 

Nami stops her swinging immediately at Luffy’s suddenly serious tone, but she still held him up. She knows he isn't mad about the swinging, this is like the fifth time she manhandled him this week, so she wonders what was up.

 

“Give me your staff!” he barks.

 

That is not what she was expecting, “Huh, why?”

 

“Trust me!” Luffy has his irresistible smile again and Nami sighs. She hates that face but she can't say no to it. 

 

"Whatever, it can't be that bad," She finally drops the boy down reaching for her disassembled staff. They may be in the middle of the sea but even she knows to have it on her person at all times. She grabs the three poles and puts them together into the bo staff, “Here,” she throws it to Luffy, “Don’t break it.”

 

Luffy catches the bo staff effortlessly, holding it in his hands for a bit. He weights it, gives it an experimental swing, and looks like he is thinking something over. 

 

Thinking done! He does a kickass half flip with the bo as his anchor, quickly moves the staff like it was part of his body, flipping it, twisting it, and end the move with ramming the point serval time in a matter of five seconds.

 

When his form was done he hit the end of the pole to the floor with a commanding thud, now the center of attention and his crew’s amazement. Even Oyal and Zoro pause their training to watch.

 

“SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT?!” Nami refused to be upstaged in something like bo staff wielding.

 

Luffy shrugs, “I have been using poles as weapons since I was like… 7 or something… right?”

 

Oyal nods, “Yes, it was 7.”

 

“Stop distracting everyone!” Zoro shouts, “And you, back into position.”

 

“Not even going to question this,” Usopp puts all his focus on his fishing pole. 

 

Luffy takes a stance, “Now you do it!”

 

“Like hell I can do that!” Nami is pretty sure half of that requires a rubber body to perform.

 

“Sure you can, here follow my movements,” Luffy holds the pole out eagerly. He can't wait to get started. 

 

Nami took the pole back hesitantly. She had only started using this weapon a couple of years ago when running and jumping wasn't cutting it when she started messing with the big fishes. She learned the basics but really she just wanted a weapon that was non-lethal and easy to carry. It’s not like she had a master or anything. 

 

But Luffy looked so determined, grabbing Usopp's fishing pole, "Hey!"

 

"Just borrowing this," he got into the first position, pole in hand, "Ready, Nami?" 

 

Nami sighs, “You’re not giving me a choice here, are you?”

 

Luffy smiles, “Nope!”

 

Nami thought so, thus she got into the same basic pose as Luffy did. 

 

"So do this," Luffy makes a sweeping motion with the staff, right over his head.

 

Nami copies, a little off. 

 

“Again, slower.”

 

Nami does, slower this time, then faster the second time, making sure she got it down. 

 

“Great!” Luffy is ecstatic! She is really following him!

 

And that is how the day could have been spent. An easy day of training and talking and fishing. With Luffy giving Nami the best pointers on how to use her bo like Ace and Sabo did. With Oyal and Zoro bickering about form and the importance of exactness. With Usopp whistling to himself and never realizing he should put bait at the end of his hook if he really wants to catch something. A nice day.

 

But then those three fucks just had to board Luffy’s ship.  

 

Luffy felt them from miles away. Four in a small ship, now boarding from the back. Shit, before he could hear The Voice of All Things like it was a person right next to him. Now, it is all muttered. Stupid young body! And he couldn’t feel a sea king anywhere near for him to eat. Stupid self-preserving fish!

 

Luffy doesn't say anything, continuing his lesson. He wants to see where the three on board are going. Ah, going to the treasure room, he sees. Ah, they are stealing Nami’s treasure! Okay, not the worst but still that’s Nami’s and when she finds out she is going to be pissed and then everyone gets in trouble. 

 

“Wait, a second,” Luffy stops their sixth position, “Nami, can I have your pole for a sec?” Nami, breathing a little heavy but not winded, gives him her pole without hesitation. 

 

“Thank you,” Luffy then thrusts the pole into the side of Merry, a millimeter away from a certain three stooges noses. They weren't even trying to hide on their escape, walking in broad daylight, the morons. 

 

His crew was at a standstill, now taking notice of three men with bags of gold on their back. One of the three was a man with pink hair in a somehow casual tux, one with a pompadour and a pink cowboy get up, and last was a purple haired with glasses and a green vest. All look at the pole in front of them, so close to impaling their faces, rather than at the crew. 

 

Then the screaming broke out.

 

“LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!”

 

“I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL!”

 

“IT WAS DAMN IT, BUT NOW I HAVE TO FIX THAT HOLE!”

 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!"

 

“THAT’S MY GOLD!”

 

"This counts as a dramatic entrance."

 

“RUN FOR IT!”

 

The three jump off the ship without further ado, with not so much as a so long, as they made their grand escape…

 

...is what would have happened if a certain green haired swordsman didn’t grab them by the scruff of the necks, “Not so fast,” choking them a bit as they hung in the air, Zoro throws them down to the floor harder than necessary. 

 

“My treasure!” Nami is immediately at her treasure’s side that they dropped, “My babies, my precious, did they hurt you? Shhhhhh… It’s okay, you're safe now.”

 

Oyal cautiously get closer to her, “Nami… they are objects.”

 

“ _ Shut up, Oyal! I need comfort _ !” Nami turns her anger on the three, “Thieves! How dare you stealing a girl’s hard earned treasure!”

 

Usopp lifts his brow, checking on Merry's newest wound, “Hard earned? That treasure was stolen in the first place.”

 

Zoro huffs a laugh, “That's true!”

 

“It’s  _ mine _ !” Nami screeches. 

 

BANG.

 

A gunshot interrupts the whole conversation. There is a deafening silence except the sound of a body dropping to the floor.

 

The thud echoes a bit as the crew realizes the gunshot came from one of the three stooges, the one with pink hair holding a smoking pistol. 

 

“Okay,” the guy says, hand steady, “No one’s making any sudden move, else I-”

 

Usopp kicks the body a bit, “Come on, that's enough,”

 

“Must you encourage his behavior?” Oyal shakes their head, “ _ So dramatic _ .”

 

Nami huffs, "Whatever, as long as the treasure isn't damaged."

 

Zoro just laughs and laughs.

 

The men start to sweat a little at the sight. A little out of confusion at the indifferent crew, some out of anger for being underestimated, and a bigger part of fear for reasons even they can't understand, “Hey! That was a perfect headshot! And if you don’t want to face the same fate then I-”

 

“Come on, guys! You can’t just rat me out," said the should-be-corpse on the floor, “I was going to scare them and everything!”

 

The pink stooge stumbles back to his fellow stooges in shock, “The hell! I was sure I shot him!”

 

“You, did,” Oyal reassures, “He just doesn't… you know…  _ die  _ like that,” It would be a pretty pathetic way to go for a rubber man to be shot to death.

 

Luffy shakes his head, adjusting his straw hat, “Anyway, more importantly,” he shoots his arm at the purple haired of the three, grabbing onto his shirt mercilessly and bringing him right to his face “ _ You have something I want _ ,” all previous mischievousness went in favor of deadly seriousness. 

 

The tone of the conversation shifts as the Straw Hats see the quick change in demeanor. Zoro puts up his guard immediately, ready to take action at any moment. Usopp gulps a bit but refuses to back down, whatever the danger,  _ he is ready _ … to hide. Nami doesn’t move from her treasure but her eyes sharpen, taking in everything about these guys that could be used to her advantage. Oyal doesn’t recall anything that would suggest this behavior, what could Luffy sense about these men who are so mediocre? Unless... could they have...?

 

The stooges gulp at the overwhelming force, "Do-Do you mean...?" the purple stutters out.

 

" _ Yes _ ," Luffy grip tightens, "Give it to me.  _ Now _ ."

 

Purple moves so fast even he couldn't comprehend he was already grabbing the small hand-held package and handing it to the captain. None of his crew members voice any objections as Luffy took it gracefully. He drops the man not so gracefully, who crawls back to the other two as soon as he hits the floor. 

 

Luffy face is unreadable as he takes the very normal looking bag. He carefully unties the flimsy knot and puts his hand in... His crew leans in unconsciously, wondering what got their captain so worked up…

 

“Riceballs!” Luffy happily sung as he pops one in his mouth like it was candy. 

 

“THAT’S ALL YOU WANTED!” Everyone, minus Oyal, shouts on board.

 

“What the hell,” Pinky says, “it’s like his body is made out of rubber or something.”

 

Luffy, munching, pops another one in his mouth, “Yeah..."  _ munch _ , "it’s because..."  _ munch _ , "I’m a rubberman after all.”

 

“Rubberman?” Cowboy questions.

 

“He must be a devil fruit user like El Drago!” Purple reasons.

 

“Ah good, you already know what that is,” Luffy sighs in relief. Finally some competent East Bluers. 

 

"I am starting to regret waking up this morning," Nami puts a hand to her face, " _ Training _ wasn't this tiring." 

 

"I expected nothing less..." Oyal mutters, feeling equally as cheated.

 

“Also,” Luffy shoves the empty bag into an unwilling Usopp's hands.

 

“You could have left me some!” the sharpshooter shakes the bag as not even a rice grain fell out.

 

Luffy stretches his arm, in favor of ignoring him, “Gum Gum-” right at their ship, “ _ Pistol _ !”

 

The fist rams right tough the wooden boards grabbing on his target.

 

“AAAAAAA!” A screaming, crying little boy pops out. Luffy slams him on the ground with the grace of a sack potatoes, “Now, that’s everyone!”

 

“Luffy!” Zoro shouts, his attention over the horizon, “We got company!" 

 

There is an over decorated golden ship in the distance, with a helm of a golden lion and a flaming skull. While being very bright and extravagant it is actually quite a bland design overall and almost forgettable. Like no effort was placed in the actual ship's design. Nevermind that though, it is coming closer with a single person standing on the front, lifting his arms up.

 

“Well, that can’t be good,” Luffy puts his hands on his hips. How many more interruptions are they going to have before they get to Sanji! He wants his cook!

 

The three stooges panic at the sight, sweating more profusely than before, “It’s El Drago!” “That pose! He’s gonna-” “He’s gonna use his devil power!” “We got to run for it!”

 

Before any of the crew could react, or they just didn’t care, the three stooges threw themselves overboard. 

 

Usopp starts to sweat a little, “They must be worried about something to jump off like that,” he turns to the guy still standing on the head mast. Who was  _ glowing… _

 

The forgotten kid on the floor gets up, “Wha-” he picks himself up looking around, eyes landing immediately on the said glowing guy, “AAAAAAAAA!” and starts screaming. 

 

The said glowing man starts screaming but instead of just being annoying and a little stupid, it shot a  _ fucking laser _ . In their direction.  _ Fast _ !

 

“3rd Gear!” Luffy is faster though! He put his thumb to his mouth and-

 

Nothing. It took him  _ months  _ to perfect that move!  _ Improvise _ ! He can’t lose Merry, especially not in the  _ East Blue _ !

 

Luffy grabs onto one side of the Merry with both hands, “Gum Gum-” he slings himself back, far off Merry's deck and right over the ocean. Laser moments away, everyone is panicking, yes, even Oyal, “ _ Slingshot _ !”

 

Luffy pulls himself forward quickly, zooming right across Merry's deck in the other direction. The force makes Merry rock  _ just  _ out of the way of the laser cannon. It carves to her right, obliterating the stooges' dingy and makes the ocean wave bounce from impact, but she is safe! 

 

Luffy…  _ not so much _ . He had to sling himself off Merry to keep her safe, that means right into the  _ ocean _ . 

 

“LUUUUUUFFYY!”

 

“Oh hey, Zoro!” Luffy just now noticing his stowaway hanging on to him, “When did you get on?!”

 

Instead of answering, they are rudely interrupted by hitting the ocean waters and just like that the Pirate King is as harmless as a sinking rock. 

 

Zoro quickly grabs onto this sinking rock he calls a captain tightly and swims to some loose wood floating above. The landing disoriented him but he still has the strength to pull Luffy and himself to lean on the wood, safe from drowning. He keeps his hand on Luffy's back as he coughs out the water from his lungs. 

 

Luffy gulps in the fresh, breathable air, “Thanks…" he doesn’t raise his head resting on the wooden board, "I thought I was going to die!”

 

Zoro grips him a little tighter at that, “What was that guy?” his harsh breathing slowing down. 

 

“Oh, what is this?” Luffy looks over his other shoulder to see… oh, it is the kid, “Why am I getting so many freeloaders?”

 

“You hit us!” Zoro snaps only to quickly calm down, “It's one of those stupid guys, right?”

 

The dead weight immediately comes alive at the accusation, “How dare you say that to the great pirate Tobio!” He jumps off of Luffy standing proudly on the wooden board.

 

"Pirate?” Luffy and Zoro pull themselves on the board as well, sitting cross-legged. It looks like the remains of the stooges' ship, that was right next to Merry. That thing is long gone now. And their sight of the Merry. Sucks. 

 

“Yeah!” the brat continues, he looks pretty normal when it came to appearances. Brown eyes, big eyebrows, vest and shorts, the only thing going for him was the flaming cape he had tied on his back, “I’m trying to find the treasure island,” he says with flair, only to slump his shoulders at the next second, “but I was caught by El Drago and forced to wor-" his face morphs into anger, shaking his head, “No, wait! That’s not what happened! I  _ pretended  _ to join them in order to find the treasure island, that’s it!”

 

“I wonder where The Merry is?” Zoro isn’t really paying attention.

 

Luffy laughs, “I hope we can find some grub while we’re gone,” Don’t have to hold back on eating if there is no one there to stop you.

 

“ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?!”

 

Luffy rubs his nose sneezing a little salt water out of it. 

 

_ Wait _ .

 

Luffy inhales deeply in his nose… “That smell,” he can't stop his stomach from rumbling then and there. 

 

Zoro notices, lifting his head up as well, taking a quick whiff, “That’s…”

 

Luffy looks to Zoro. 

 

Zoro looks to Luffy. 

 

A shared smile grows on their lips. 

 

Tobio is right to fear it, “What… What are you-”

 

Both rip a board of wood from their makeshift raft like it is a toothpick and start hauling ass. And by hauling ass I, of course, mean rowing like hell in the direction of said certain aroma.

 

A Speedboat is nothing. Nami’s future Sky Breaker wishes it could reach these speeds. The raft was coming apart bit by bit at these speeds, the front was lifted, threatening to topple over at any second. Tobio holds on to dear life, knowing he had no hopes in slowing them down. 

 

Because these were men on a  _ mission _ .  _ Ride or Die _ . Well, one man on a ride or die mission and the other following in suit because hell he is tired of bread and cheese for the past three days. 

 

“ODEN!”

 

Tobio looked over to see a familiar sight coming up in the distance, “Oden?”

 

They did a complete circle around the ship-restaurant, to make a perfect parallel park right in front of the humble store. There were some clothes hanging to the side, showing signs of a simple but comfortable life that lived within. And to fit this aesthetic was a simple and comfortable old man managing the front. 

 

Both monsters were panting on their board, looking for their reward.

 

“What’s all this commotion?” the older gentleman pushes past his curtains to see the sight before him, “Tobio?” he said his voice hinting at concern. He had a clear tan from hard days in the sun and a bushy mustache to go with it. He wore a bandana covering a probably balding head and an apron to show his great statue in making and selling food. Overall plain, but he had an air of someone who took pride in their work. 

 

“Grandpa Ganzo,” Tobio greets a little sheepishly. 

 

Like that the gentle concern is  gone, replaced with a stern look, “How many times are you going to run away before you are satisfied?” he shakes his head, clearly used to these disappearances by now, “You always run and later come back in a few days like that.”

 

Zoro looks to Luffy. 

 

Luffy looks back. 

 

Luffy and Zoro could not give less of a shit as they jump on the little restaurant. Luffy on all fours like a dog, throwing all dignity to the wind while Zoro acts like a man who could jump seven feet vertically without a running start, taking their respective seats.

 

“ _ Shut up _ !" the kid stomps his foot maturely, "I’m only here because my underlings are hungry! So I thought I’d feed them some oden!” The kid lies as fluently as Usopp. 

 

“Underlings?” Ganzo questions finally taking notice of the two eating at his stand, “Hey! Don’t eat without my permission!”

 

Both boys, mouth full of oden, stop mid-bite. It is too late as they had plates filled with the delicious oden. Luffy especially had a hard time not stuffing his face full of the food. 

 

“DELICIOUS!” he is crying at this point. Three days of starving himself and finally he gets to eat some real food! Two meals a day!  _ Two _ ! No one should be subjected to live like that! Not even his worst enemy!

 

Ganzo huffs at the compliment but gets behind the counter anyway, "At least let me serve you," and gets back to frying his oden. 

 

Zoro isn't nearly as food deprived considering he had a normal stomach but he does raise a brow at Luffy’s reaction, “Hey, hey, what’s the tears? I know the food we had isn’t all that good but we still had enough,” two meals a day isn’t ideal but humans could survive with that. 

 

Luffy isn't ‘the  _ most  _ humans’, however, “It’s just… really good!” He said instead of saying, oh you know, I have been kinda of starving myself so we won’t lose all our food until Sanji gets here. That might put a damper on things. 

 

Zoro looks at him intensely. He can tell his captain isn’t lying but he ain’t telling the truth either, "Luffy. Just how hungry are you?” 

 

Luffy feels himself shrink under Zoro's gaze, trying to channel his inner Usopp, "No, no! I am, uh, I am perfectly fine! And, um, eat with manners!" Good, good, keep it up Luffy! "And I definitely didn't starve myself to preserve food," Nailed it!

 

"You were starving yourself to preserve food," Zoro deadpans.

 

Luffy gasps loudly, "How did you find out?!"

 

Zoro closes his eyes slowly and then opens them again. 

 

He punches Luffy in the back of his head. It bounces right off the table like a ball and makes chair topple and fall to the floor, head smashed into the floor.

 

Luffy had to grab his head to lift it up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

 

"For being a moron," Zoro rolls his eyes in annoyance, "What good is a captain if he isn't at his best."

 

Luffy got his chair back up grumbling, "There wasn't enough food!"

 

"Then tell us! We should have squeezed a few more pennies out of the thief for food," Zoro went back to eating his oden calmly.

 

Luffy’s mouth drops, "You’re right, Zoro!"

 

"I mean, that’s no big-"

 

"I have to be  _ selfish  _ in different ways!"

 

Zoro stops eating, "What?"

 

Luffy hits his fist in his hand, "If I can't be selfish and take all the meat then I have to be selfish and find all the ways to get  _ more meat _ !" he nods solemnly, "Thank you, Zoro."

 

Zoro feels a sweat drop, “That's not really what I-"

 

But Luffy is already going back to his oden with gusto. It is really good! That much is true! It reminds him of Sanji’s food! Not as good considering Sanji is the best, but so close! He could tell the time and love that were put into making the meal. This man cooked with pride and it shows!

 

“I’ve never had such a good oden!” Luffy starts picking from the frier directly when the plate just got in the way.  _ Manners-manners _ ,  _ he’s hungry _ ! “You're grandpa's has the best oden in the world, kid!” which is also true, considering Sanji has never made oden before so he can say it is the best!

 

Tobio sniffs at that not taking part in the eating despite taking a seat, “He is just a stubborn old man. His oden is good, but that’s all he is good for.”

 

Ganzo sniffs right back not bothering to respond. 

 

Zoro eats his oden at a more slower, normal human rate not paying attention to anything going on around him, besides getting some hot food in his belly. 

 

Tobio didn't seem to care he didn’t have an audience, “Every day he works hard making oden, but for what?” 

 

Luffy takes ⅓ of the oden straight from the frier.

 

“There ain't that many customers out here."

 

Luffy takes ⅔ of the oden straight from the frier.

 

“I’m tired of this poor beggar's life!” 

 

Luffy has taken all the oden straight from the frier.

 

“Ah! That was good!” he gives one last swallow, patting his stomach with a big grin.

 

Zoro looks away from his food for just a second to see the damage, “The hell! You ate all of it!”

 

Tobio continues, seeming only to be speaking for his own sake, “I’ll never be a man like Grandpa,” he says with conviction, standing on his seat, “I’ll be a great pirate like Woonan!”

 

Zoro stops glaring at Luffy long enough to hear the last part, “Woonan? That gold pirate?”

 

That was his fatal mistake as Luffy eats Zoro’s food with three plucks of his chopsticks within the span of a second. 

 

“THE HELL!” Zoro grabs on to Luffy’s rubbery throat, “Oh no you don’t! I get your hungry but a man has to eat!” both falling to the floor, chairs and all simultaneously, wrestling and kicking on the floor. 

 

“It is said that the legendary pirate Woonan stole 1/3 of the world’s gold,” Tobio monologues the exposition, “He only stole gold from evil men! So if you weren’t evil he wouldn't steal from you. He is a very proud pirate like that.”

 

Ganzo puts another plate of oden on the table, catching Zoro’s attention from their little tumble as he happily goes back to his seat to dig in.

 

Luffy remains laying on the floor, sitting in his turn-over seat like a sideways gentleman, “So he’s a pretty strong pirate, huh?” he said thoughtfully, his hat covering his gaze from the harsh sun.

 

“I thought he died a long time ago,” Zoro speaks with his mouth full. Rude. 

 

“He’s alive!” Tobio had a fire in his voice, “I’m sure he is somewhere on the gold island right now!” he points right at Zoro.

 

Ganzo stops cooking at that. 

 

“I heard that El Dragon is going to the island," Tobio grins at the thought, "And I have a pretty good idea where that is! And it's there that I'm going to ask Woonan if I can join his crew!”

 

Luffy swings his chair right back up as if he was never laying down to begin with, “Alright, sounds legit. I’m going to meet that Woonan guy too.”

 

“Huh,” Zoro questions but does not take his eyes off his food. He is wiser now.

 

“If he’s a good guy, I might take him along,” Luffy continues on casually. 

 

That caused everyone to stop for a moment, letting the bold statement sink in. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Tobio is having none of this, “WHY WOULD WOONAN JOIN YOUR CREW?”

 

“Because I’m going to be King of the Pirates,” Luffy says just as casually but with no less conviction. 

 

Ganzo’s jaw drops. He can't believe what he was hearing.

 

“Pirate King…” Tobio whispers.

 

“Yeah,” Luffy continues, “I’m going to the Grand Line and find the One Piece, you know the usual stuff,” he turns back to his empty plate, “So naturally if this guy is as legendary as you say, he could be a candidate for my crew.”

 

Tobio is having none of that, “ _ Cut the crap _ ! This isn't a joke you know!” 

 

Ganzo hasn't said anything but watches with interest now at his grandson. “I don’t need your  _ mocking _ !” he stomps his foot, "If you think I can't do it just say it!"

 

“Huh?” how is that relevant to anything, "What are you talking about?” Luffy is talking about being Pirate King, not... whatever the kid is talking about. 

 

Zoro reluctantly takes his eyes off his food to look this brat in the eye, “Hey kid,” the brat shrinks in fear of the obviously more intimidating male’s intense stare, “I know it’s hard to believe but he’s serious as they come.”

 

Luffy’s big earnest smile isn’t helping his case, but that’s just who Luffy is. He is a big goofball who takes food off other people’s plates and he is going to be the Pirate King. That’s just how it is.

 

Tobio doesn’t look very convicted but he shakes his head and doesn’t say anymore, "Yeah, okay..."

 

Ganzo certainly isn’t so silent, “You can do whatever, but you can’t forget one very important thing,” that catches everyone’s attention again, “Do you have any  _ money  _ to pay your  _ bill _ ?”

 

Zoro flinches at that and Luffy just smiles on. 

 

Ganzo got out an abacus out of nowhere and started counting, “125 kamodoki, 153 seaweed, 302 fishball, 102 white radishes, konjac, fish cakes, eggs,  _ etc, etc… _ ” his finger moving lightning fast, abruptly slamming the math tool down. 

 

“I, Ganzo, prepared this oden with my soul,” his face is as stern as the law, “Added up, it costs… 11 berries. Pay up.”

 

Apparently a man’s soul costs 11 berries, “11?!” Zoro stands up at that unbelievable number.

 

Luffy remembers Chopper’s bounty being 100 berries and him being really sad about it. He said it wasn’t enough to even by a candy bar, “That’s…  _ cheap _ , right?”

 

“It is cheap!” Zoro pushes on, “It’s less than getting a nosebleed,” whatever that even means, “but…” he sits down dejectedly, “ _ We don’t have any money _ .”

 

Ganzo slams his hands on the counter, “No money?!”

 

Luffy stands up proudly, “No money!”

 

“Don’t brag about it!” Zoro snaps. 

 

“Well, it can’t be helped…” Luffy reaches in his pocket searching for something. 

 

Zoro eyes widen, “Do you actually have something?”

 

Luffy has something alright. 

 

It is a rock. With  _ Future King of the Pirates (Luffy) _ written in black marker, “Thank you for the great meal. This is a token of my gratitude, keep it,” he says solemnly. 

 

Gazon twitches. 

 

“Thanks again,” Luffy jumps back on his makeshift raft turning back to his partner in crime, “Hey Zoro what's the hold up, come on!”

 

Zoro, who is not used to dinner dashing, hesitates. Another fatal mistake on his part. He is making too many of those today.

 

Ganzo grabs his trusty lasso ( _ I don’t know _ ) and reels Luffy in, “THAT'S CALLED AN EAT AND RUN YOU PUNK!” 

 

OOO

 

Across the waves and the water is a golden ship full of money grabbers and more importantly  _ morons _ . 

 

“Are you complaining about my vocal training?”

 

“Of course not, Boss!” a certain not-a-cowboy informs their boss, "It's just... you almost hit us, El Drago!"

 

“It’s your own fault for being there!” said boss returns. This boss-man was one of the larger humans, towering over 8 feet easily. He had a long red mane of hair and sharp teeth in an overly large mouth. He does have the making of a lion as his attire considered of fine clothes and gold-plated armor. He had golden  _ claws  _ for gold's sake!

 

“I guess you’re right,” Pinky refuses to disagree the with devil fruit user, “But we did miss out on some treasure.”

 

“What! You missed out my gold!” the grown man slams his fist down. 

 

“That gold is mine!” another voice whisper-yells to herself just out of earshot.

 

“Shhhhh!" Another other voice whisper-yells back, “We can’t get caught or else they will eat us!”

 

"We are not going to get eaten!" she reasons.

 

"You look at those teeth and tell me that!" he hisses.

 

El Dragon unravels a map with his golden nails, “Are we there yet? It should be around here somewhere,” he doesn’t really ask to know, he asks more for the sake of showing off his displeased  sneer. 

 

The female voice gasps, “That map…”

 

"Now is  _ not  _ the time to be ogling," mutters the younger, "We have more pressing issues than finding some far away treasure isl--”

 

“I see it!” the crow's nest shouted with absolutely perfect timing, “Woonan’s Gold Island!”

 

"...well, that's convenient..."

 

El Drago stands up, “There it is,” and gives an unoriginal evil laugh, "Quick, start to the coast and dock! Today we find the treasure!"

 

Nami with a cat-like smile and Usopp shaking in his boots look upon the island in amazement as the crew got closer and closer to the coast. They were clearly hidden out of sight in such a familiar fashion as the stooges were this morning. Just off to the side and hoping no one is smart enough to look around corners giving them a clear view of the seemingly ordinary island in the distance. The golden treasure that is said to even make a Celestial Dragon drool was somewhere on that piece of rock. 

 

Nami snickers, “Now that we know were the island is, all we need is the map!” she pulls her trusty binoculars and looks on the coast

 

“Yeah, right!” Usopp hisses, “What, we are just going up to him and say, ‘Hey, can I see that map for a moment I promise we will give it back?’ Impossible!”

 

“The Going Merry!” Nami gasps.

 

"What does she have to do with anything?"

 

"No,” Nami points, binoculars still in hand, "There she is!" she saw that the Going Merry was beached on the side of the island, “Hopefully, Oyal is there too.”

 

“Yeah, probably safer than we are,” Usopp mutters. He is glad that the Merry is safe at least. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

The ship rocks a bit as the Golden Lion Pirates finally dock on the island and make their departure. It looks to be about twenty men all together including the Captain, a large swordsman, and the three stooges. Too many for Nami to make a quick steal and run. No, they need a plan. 

 

Nami huffs, “Well, they are going ashore now,” she puts her binoculars away, “Come on, Usopp, let’s follow them!”

 

Usopp keeps himself from crying, “This isn't worth the money….”

 

Nami takes him by the shoulder and looks him deep in the eyes, "Listen!" she shakes him a bit but not as much as Luffy, he isn’t rubber after all, "This isn't some punk ass pirate's treasure! No! This is the  _ Great Gold Pirate Woonan's treasure _ !"

 

Usopp grabs her wrists to stop the shaking, “Great Gold Pirate? Woonan?"

 

Nami nods, berry signs in her eyes but there was something else as well. Desperation? "Woonan robbed all his enemies of their gold in countless battles," she continues on wistfully, "Legend has it that the gold he stole piled up as high as a mountain and lit up the ocean at the night as bright as day. However, over the course of a few years… he faded. He hid all his treasure on a small island and then died. These rumors are still alive though, and even now many pirates are still trying to find this island. There’s said to be a map drawn by a member of Woonan’s crew. Whoever gets that map can locate the treasure.”

 

Usopp gasps for a second, brain trying to keep up with the exposition, "Then... how did you know we were headed near here?"

 

Nami takes her hands off Usopp's shoulder, looking away embarrassed, "I may have... sorta guessed that his treasure was here..."

 

"You  _ guess _ ?!" Usopp doesn’t know whether to be mad or exasperated. Why not both, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESSED?"

 

"Shhhhhh!" She puts a finger to her mouth, "Okay, in hindsight it was risky but think about it!" She started listing off on her fingers, "He had to stay in the East Blue because he never left for the Grand Line, it had to be a none Marine island else the marines could get custody of it, but it still has to be large enough to carry all the gold. That leaves very few islands and this just happened to be on the way," she puts her fingers down, "It was only  _ logical _ !"

 

Usopp crosses his arms, "...you had Oyal help you, didn't you.”

 

Nami turns her head away, frown firmly in place, "We were just having a girl talk, that's all."

 

"Girl talk that includes treasure hunting,” he points out.

 

Nami jumps off the ships, "That treasure isn't going to find itself, Usopp!"

 

"Hey! Wait up!" Usopp follows in after her as they make their way right behind the Golden Lion pirates. They went behind tree by tree, out of sight and in cover. They end up behind one tree looking around it with Nami leaning over Usopp who squatted down to get a better look. 

 

El Drago stops outside the forest, "Gorishi, read the map," he tosses a coin the swordsman's way.

 

The larger swordsman takes the coin and reads the map out loud, “The great pirates - Woonan’s greatest treasures. - The treasure sleeps - Look to the hill from the south. - If the whale faces west - Then the tail… the rest is burned off…” he rolls the map back up. 

 

“The tail faces east," Usopp finishes instead.

 

"Huh?" Nami looks down.

 

Usopp looks up, “If the whale faces west then it would be obvious that the tail would face east,” he shrugs, “Just makes sense,” he got a smug grin, “Which means the treasure is in the opposite direction to where the whale faces.”

 

“I know that,” Nami hisses, “How stupid are these guys,”

 

Considered the leader was singing, “Gold Gold Gold~” over and over again.  _ Very _ . 

 

Usopp puts a hand to his ear, "Hey do you hear that?"

 

Nami put up her binoculars to take a quiet look because she hears it too, “Usopp…” she stops at one direction. 

 

“Yeah...” he didn’t like that tone in her voice.

 

“That’s Luffy and Zoro over there isn’t it.”

 

Usopp looked to where she is looking, not even phased at the sight of what they were doing, “Yup, that might as well happen.”

 

“Okay,” she puts her binoculars down, “Let’s pretend we didn’t see them.”

 

Usopp agrees without complaint, “Good idea.”

 

“Excuse me,” a voice broke through.

 

Nami and Usopp got whiplash in that voice!

 

Oyal stood in the middle of the pirates seemingly coming out of nowhere, holding their map, "Yes, logically you should head east as that is the usually opposite direction of a whale's front, however without further information-"

 

El Drago gave his cartoony laughs, "Perfect! Men, we have a course!" He leers down at the smaller girl, "You’re coming with us to make sure you're not lying."

 

Oyal gives the map back to the swordsman who puts it away, "I literally just read the paper you gave me."

 

"OYAL!" Both Nami and Usopp whisper-yell at the sight of their astronomer surrounded by gold loving pirates. They quietly get closer with each tree till they were just one tree away from the pirate group. 

 

"Onward!" El Drago makes a show of going east as his crew followed obediently, "Gorishi, make sure the brat stays in line, kill her if she makes any moves."

 

The swordsman nods, pushing Oyal behind. 

 

"Annoying," Oyal mumbles. They went willingly along anyway. 

 

Usopp and Nami could only watch as the group barely passed them and into the forest, disappearing from sight. 

 

"She's going to get killed!" Usopp put both hands in his hair trying not to panic. 

 

Nami nods, her hand to her chin, thinking, "She can't take them on her own but..." she lifts the map with her other hand, "She caused a damn good distraction."

 

Usopp blinks, " _ When- How- You are right next to me! _ "

 

"Just now," Nami twirls the map with a cute grin, "They guy put in his back pocket alright, not my fault. He was practically begging to be robbed."

 

Usopp put his face in his hands, "I can't believe you," he groans, shaping up, "Come on, let's go get her."

 

Nami tucks the map away, she knows that Usopp and she against twenty plus pirates aren’t going to help anyone. She doesn’t  have her bo staff,  _ thanks Luffy _ , and Usopp only had so many bullets. But then again they don't need to help anyone, they just need to be sneaky, "One more distraction coming up!"

 

The two followed the band of dangerous pirates by themselves for another unspoken reason. It seemed like a better idea than messing with whatever shenanigans Luffy and Zoro are doing at the moment. 

 

“Two sea kings!” Luffy shouts on top of his very dead beast, “That should be enough to pay for the meal.”

 

“Four or no deal,” Gaizon shouts right back, “That just covers the meat and only one meat. I will still need other supplies for all this meat anyway,” he starts listing them off, "Seaweed, fish, seasoning, all of that coming out of your pocket."

 

Gaizon is probably the only man that could make someone standing on a dead sea king feel powerless, “But they are so hard to find in the East Blue” Luffy whines swinging bo- staff in hand childishly.

Zoro is on his own sea king huffing right next to him, feeling pretty pathetic. His captain had somehow conjured up two sea kings right in front of them and was able to take one out with a single hit. It took Zoro a whole 5 minutes to finish his. 5 minutes! 300 seconds. 299 seconds too long. Pathetic. 

 

“Come on, I agreed to work it off,” Luffy tries again. 

 

“I already have enough workers,” he points to Tobio cleaning some dishes on the coast, “Eat and runs should pay up.”

 

“I didn’t run!” Zoro defends himself. 

 

“You didn’t pay either!” Gaizon shouts back.

 

Zoro ignores the jab trying for a different angle, " _ I see how it is. _ You want us to pay by looking for the gold here.”

 

Gaizon feels a vein pop, “Shut up! That’s not a reason either!”

 

Luffy nods his head, “That a great idea!” He throws the bo staff far in land and jumps from his sea king to the beach already making a break for it at the forest, “Come on Zoro! We’ll pay you back old man, just wait, I'll definitely pay you back for the oden!!”

 

“Get back here!” the old man shouts uselessly.

 

Tobio looks at them longingly, from his dish washing. Gaizon is having none of that, “Don’t you start daydreaming too. If you keep that up you won’t grow up like me.”

 

Tobio glares, standing up from the water, “I never decided I want to sell oden!”

 

“Don’t talk back to me!" Gaizon points his finger, "Just do as you are told!”

 

“ _ Cut the crap _ ! All you care about is oden!” the brat kicks over his tower of plates, breaking a few, “ _ I’ve had it _ . I’m going to find Woonan and- “ he steps on the plates for extra measure, making sure they are all broken, “I’ll never come back again!” he runs into the woods right after Luffy. 

 

Gaizon stares wordlessly at the broken plates, his face unreadable. 

 

Zoro is left standing there on his sea king kinda awkwardly, “l guess I'll… go now,” and jumps down, making his own quick pace to the woods.

 

He runs all the way, easily catching up to Luffy and Tobio, “Oh Luf-” only to pass out as a bo staff fell on his head. 

 

“Huh, Zoro?” Luffy looks down, “What are you doing sleeping? We got the treasure to find," he noticed the bo staff he threw, "Ah there it is!" he picks it up, “I thought for sure it would go to Nami.” 

 

Tobio raises a brow, “Why would you think that?”

 

“Instinct,” Luffy says completely serious.

 

Tobio looks at both of them. They were weird and kinda dumb but… “Hey, You're strong right?"

 

Luffy put the bo staff on his back, "I sure hope so!"

 

Tobio looks at his feet, "I have to be strong to join Woonan’s crew, right?”

 

Luffy chocks his head.

 

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to join the way I am now…” Toibo silently admits like he is embarrassed at the confession. 

 

“Then just get stronger,” Tobio looks up to a causal Luffy, "I have my dream and you have yours,” he gives his biggest grin, “The only way to keep going to your goal is to keep walking forward.” 

 

Tobio looks at him, face changing into frustration, “Stupid, it’s not that easy.”

 

“Never said it was,” Luffy points out, “Probably, the hardest thing in the world, but if you don’t move forward…” Luffy look him dead in the eye, “Where else are you going to go?”

 

Tobio was taken aback by this, not sure what to say.

 

“Now," Luffy picks up Zoro over his shoulder, “Which way is the treasure!” he put up his Haki trying to get a feel for the island. Oh!  _ She  _ would defiantly know, "Follow me!”

 

And like that the three were off! 

 

Oyal had been wandering around this cursed island for what seemed like an eternity. After flying off the Merry at its crash landing, they had a 78% chance of falling in the water, they were quite fortunate the percentage wasn’t any higher. But now they were captured by some idiotic pirates and were as lost as Zoro!

 

“Stupid Windchimes. This is 67% his fault and I have evidence to prove it... While it could be argued that most of the evidence is bias but when in a certain light are very useful to my cause. In this experiment I-"

 

"Who are you talking to?" A fake cowboy interrupts. 

 

"The most intelligent person here.  _ Myself _ ," Oyal snaps. They were in the middle of an explanation yet these pests are throwing them off her track. How annoying. 

 

Oyal ignores it all trying to focus on something, anything, else! They had to keep walking, keep moving, otherwise, they will stop. And stopping leads to thinking, and thinking leads to being alone with their thoughts, and their thoughts lead to their calculating the chances of them being stuck on another island (67% and rising) without any aid (89% and rising) without anyone (90% and rising) alone again and if they are alone and they don’t think they can handle-!

 

“Stop,” they breath heavily, shakingly, “Stop right now. Stop thinking and just… walk.”’

 

"She's scaring me." "Is she talking to ghosts? She looks like one.” “Just ignore her, she can't hurt you." The pirates whisper not to subtly to one another. 

 

"There’s something there!" Pinky shouts as they reached the end of the hill. 

 

It would seem they have finally stumbled upon some castle-like ruins. Using castle is the loosest term considering it looks more like a large clay house. It appears nice overall but it also looks like it served no purpose but to be looked at, no one would ever actually live in this place. In fact, it looks almost…  _ fake _ ?

 

“There is a 32% it is in there,” They don’t see any gold from here, but is definitely not a place they would put gold if she could.  

 

Pinky sneers, “What does that mean.”

 

“I hate repeating myself,” Oyal mutters, “32%. You know… taking variables and calculating the chances of something happening?” they speak slowly because this guy is clearly a few cards short of a full deck. 

 

Pinky’s sneer turns into a full-blown growl, “What you say! We are here for the gold!”

 

“Wrong,” El Drago says, “The gold is all mine!”

 

The crew quickly backtracks, “Of course! The gold is all yours!” “All the gold for El Drago!”

 

“Hey, there’s someone there!” a random lakey calls out. 

 

And that someone was...  _ Usopp _ , "H-HALT!" he says with only a quiver in his voice, "This is the home of the Great Gold Pirate Woonan! And I am here to warn you to go  _ back _ ~!" he ends his performance strong with a spooky tone. 

 

“Where's the gold? We want it!” Purple shouts back not giving a shit. 

 

Usopp puts his thumb and finger under his chin, "Of course as any pirate would," he jumps to point at them, "But shall you want it even if it guarantees death?!"

 

"Huh?" El Drago starts picking at his nails, "This guy is annoying. Gorishi, take care of him."

 

Gorishi starts taking out his sword as Usopp starts to sweat more, "Wait, wait, wait! I came to warn you that the gold is  _ sick _ !"

 

El Drago lifts a hand to stop Gorishi, "Sick? What does that mean?"

 

Usopp chuckles darkly, confidence coming back tenfold, "Oh-ho, you don't know. It is a long and tragic tale of how Woonan himself died," Usopp got down on his knees nearly crying, "He achieved the whole's gold but it caused him to change! OH POOR WOONAN! THE SICKNESS TOOK HIS LIFE AND HIS PRIDE!"

 

Laying it on a little thick there aren't you?

 

"That's terrible!" El Drago gaps in horror. 

 

"The sickness made it so everything was gold for him. He ate gold, he drank gold, nothing in the world mattered beside gold, gold, gold!" Usopp gave a shaky breath, "I, his last crew member, promised to warn each traveler through here about this curse," his voice became grave and deadly, "Enter...  _ if you dare _ ."

 

None of the pirates move at the dare. Most shaking out of pure fear of turning mad and one swordsman not getting paid enough for this shit. 

 

"I see," El Drago nods, "But I love gold so that's fine."

 

" _ REALLY _ ?!" Everyone, besides Oyal and Gorishi, shout at the clearly deranged man. 

 

"We’ll send in the girl first," El Drago looks over Oyal, "She can be easily sacrificed for the sake of my gold," he shoves Oyal towards the doors, "Go on, tell us how it is."

 

They start to move, hope filling her, 76% of escaping with her crewmate, “Wait… Not so fast, Gorishi!” he flips a coin to the ground, “Make sure she doesn’t try anything.”

 

So he does have some intelligence. The human giant picks up the shiny coin from the dirty ground and smiles, getting out his large sword. Oyal doesn’t move, 54% chance and lowering. 

 

"That, um, that's not necessary!" Usopp tries to put up a bravo, "After all the God sickness could affect anyone! I-"

 

"Don't care!" El Drago shouts, "I don't pay this guy to think. I pay him to follow my orders. So move."

 

Oyal knows their glaring would be overlooked so they tumble forward to the castle entrance where Usopp was. 

 

" _ What are you doing _ ?" they whispers quickly as they both made their way in.

 

" _ SHHHHHHHHH _ !" Usopp put a finger to his mouth, "We got those morons by the throat now we need to  _ book it!" _

 

"The chances of winning a fight with these guys are 12%. Chances of running 51% and lowering. Distraction is advisable. Capture leads to an 85% chance of still being harmed," Oyal lists off.

 

" _ I KNOW _ !" Usopp whisper-yells as they started going to the back of the fake castle barley out of range of their unwanted guest, "That's why we are not  _ fighting  _ and  _ getting the hell out of here _ !"

 

Once they reach the back of the fake castle, the inside is completely hollowed. Out of the corner of Oyal’s vision they saw another familiar face. 

 

Nami was in the shadows waiting but stops at seeing Usopp brought one guest too many. 

 

Gorishi looks around the bare building, glaring wordlessly at Usopp. 

 

"Ah! You must be wondering where the gold is!" he wordlessly got the message, "It is actually in that room, my friend!" Usopp pointed the only side room with a door on it. 

 

Gorishi follows his pointing lifting a single eyebrow at Usopp. Shit, they had to get a smart one. 

 

Usopp put a hand to his chest, "Hey I'm not opening it. Do I look like I want to get Gold Sickness."

 

Gorishi quietly takes out his sword and points it at Usopp. 

 

32% and lowering, "I'll do it," Oyal starts making their way to the side room.

 

Gorishi put the sword down, satisfied with the change as he got behind Oyal. They try to look over her shoulder to see what Usopp is planning but she can’t see past the giant. The logical thing for him to do is run, he wouldn't be able to fight this man and there is nothing in this room for distractions. Her chances are looking dimmer and dimmer. 

 

They take the doorknob slowly and carefully opens the door... to an empty room. 

 

_ CRASH _ !

 

They feel someone grab their arm as the ceiling seems to be falling apart. But it was not an ally's.

 

"RUN!”

 

Despite the roof coming down on Gorishi, he was still able to grab their arm. But for once Zoro’s lessons helped as they aimed for a weak spot. The throat. 

 

A quick jab took him by surprise, loosening his grip. Oyal rips their arm out of his grip and runs! Shit! They were going to bruise like a banana. But they keep running. 

 

Usopp was a distance away gesturing to a hole in the wall. They assume he is the one to cause the ceiling to crash. 

 

But now they are running out of the back of the building, out of sight and out of mind into the forest. Where another familiar face was waiting for them.

Nami grins, "Getting into trouble already Oyal?"

 

"Not I,” Oyal puts a hand to their chest, "I think I am the victim here."

 

“WHAT THE HELL, NAMI?!” Usopp huffs, finally getting his breath.

 

“What?” she asks oh-so innocently.

 

“You had to crash the roof?” Usopp gestures to the partly ruined roof, “We were still in there, you know!”

 

"Yeah, yeah, I knew you would be fine" she points to the new hole in the ceiling of the castle, "Pretty neat, huh? Usopp's bullets come in handy when used right," she giggles, "And by used right I mean making bombs out if it. Come on, we only got so much time until-"

 

"GET DOWN!"

 

Usopp tackles both of them to the floor as the top of the building is incinerated. There’s a deafening sound as a laser just barely misses their heads by an inch. The light is bright enough to make every shadow disappear. 

 

Once the light is over Usopp gets off the two of them, Nami following quickly, both looking back.

 

They see El Drago, his mouth still wide open, at the end of the crater that he just created. He slowly closes his mouth from the initial laser, a cruel smile now on his face, "Got tired of waiting."

 

"RUN!"

 

Nami is the first to get up, grabbing Usopp and Oyal by their hands, pulling them along. 

 

"AFTER THEM!"

 

And they're off!

 

"Come on!" Usopp and Nami had a head start considering their longer legs and stamina but Oyal is not far behind. Sadly neither are the pirates chasing after them. 

 

Usopp made the mistake of looking back, "They’re getting closer!" They went straight into the forest dodging tree after tree. 

 

Nami had the best control, "SPLIT UP!"

 

Usopp goes left, Nami keeps straight, and Oyal goes right. 

 

Oyal runs as fast as they can. The chances are not in their favor. Nami weaponless, Usopp being more of a long range fighter, and Oyal being... well...  _ unprepared  _ does not lead to a positive outcome. 

 

If they keep running, what then? Get captured? Were they just going to wait to be saved? They can. It is the most logical thing to do. Perhaps they will go easy on them. It is hopeful thinking but being captured by force is undoubtedly worse. They shouldn't let their emotions run their actions. They shouldn’t let stupid things like pride effect that facts that they would be safer keeping their head down and -

 

_ You're weak too.  _

 

_ Just stay in line and follow orders.  _

 

**_Rage._ **

 

No, capture is not an option. In fact… they don’t hear footsteps behind them anymore…

 

But there was something else...  _ killing intent _ . They make the mistake of looking back as the giant swordsman gave a huge swing  _ RIGHT AT THEM _ !

 

They try to dodge, they really do. But they just aren’t fast enough. 

 

For all the feeling that they have remembered, they started categorizing what they liked and didn't like. Certain foods, feelings, even sights. 

 

They forgot what  _ pain  _ felt like. 

 

They remember they didn’t like it.

 

Their arm was hit. It could have been their back but it was their arm instead. And then they knew pain again. 

 

They see rather than feels themselves stumble, almost falling. No. They need to run. They need to stop feeling. They need to turn off their emotions and it is too much and too fast and they are just messing up everything, they thought they could handle this but they can’t-

 

They stumbles into a bush. They could hear footsteps follow them. 

 

Stop thinking. 

 

Stop feeling.

 

_ Do _ . 

 

“ _ Chartí Camouflage. _ ”

 

Gorishi saw where the kid was hit, walking slowly to the bush they stumbled into, confident he got his prey. He isn’t too worried, he barely touched them. Probably. 

 

He looks down to where the kid fell into the bush… to see nothing, “Huh?” He puts his hand out. Nothing. No blood, no track they are just… gone

 

He grits his teeth walking farther inwards. No, nothing that suggests he should pay attention to the breathing behind a certain tree. 

 

The thing about categorizing is that one must remember it is a man-made concept. One puts people into categories to make it easy for them to identify with what they know. Making the unfamiliar familiar. 

 

That being said Devil Fruit categorizations are a man-made idea but that cannot be so. Devil fruits are in a realm on their own. A logia devil fruit and a paramecia devil fruit are still the same at the end of the day and someone claiming they are different does not make it so. 

 

She isn’t a master. Making paper from her body was easy, but making her paper change colors was... a little more complicated but not impossible. Paper covered her entire body like a mummy in a amtuar camo color, hiding perfectly into the bush she was hiding in… if one doesn’t look too closely. 

 

They just had to look like a bush anyway. They know what a bush looks like and what colors they need. They just needs to stay still.

 

They touch their shoulder. Last second decision. Making their arm into paper, it is cut all the way to where the bone should be, making it limp and very much useless. But cutting paper is much more desirable than cutting flesh. They need to recover somewhere. 

 

With that Oyal tries to think about that while trying not to pass out from pain. They are sure Zoro would just wave this off and not even notice or Luffy would just get back up again saying, ‘huh.’ Hell, even Nami would just have something as simple as this scratch barely slow her down. 

 

Making their surroundings into paper comes a lot easier when there are things like trees or physical objects. But they can’t keep it up, they need to move and run away. Gorishi is bound to find them soon, the second they pass out their camo will be gone and they will be done for. 

 

He is going another round at the tree, one much stronger, one more. 

 

They run. They hear him follow a second too late but gaining speed. Please. Please. Please. 

 

They hit a wall. 

 

Well, that’s not right. They are sure walls don’t breathe or feel warmer. 

 

They look to a smiling face, “There you are!”

 

Luffy puts down Zoro, who seems to be in a daze as his  legs support him unconsciously. 

 

“I followed Nami's presence here. I thought that if anyone knew where a treasure could be, it would be her," he laughs a bit, "Anyway this is Tobio, the boy," he gestures to the small boy, "And I saw that you were on the way so I thought I would pick you up-” Luffy takes a once over Oyal, his eyes turn colder despite his smile still in place, “You’re hurt,” it isn’t a question.

 

Oyal nods wordlessly.

 

“Who?”

 

They point to the swordmaster behind them. With a clear view of the destroyed castle, still being destroyed by a red-haired man with a big mouth. A red-haired man who stops to laugh something about gold.

 

“That’s his boss?”

 

They nod again. 

 

Tobio gasps, "That's El Drago!" he hides a bit behind Luffy, "He's the one that shot the laser this morning."

 

Luffy slaps Zoro hard on the back. He coughs a bit at the force but wakes up, “Huh? Where-”

 

“Zoro!” Luffy smiles, still genuine but there is coldness over his gaze, “Kick that guy’s ass for me, I got to take care of the other guy.”

 

Zoro looks to the noob in front of him, all question dying on his voice, “Sure,” he gets out his swords and ties his bandana on his head. 

 

“Tobio, take Oyal to go see Nami and Usopp. They are back that way,” he points to the uphill climb.

 

Tobio hesitates, “But Woonan’s castle-”

 

“No one is inside, no gold either. It’s empty, a fake,” Oyal explains. 

 

Luffy nods, “Go.”

 

Tobio nods, no more questions asked, trusting the rubbery freak. Oyal silently thanks him that they would not be around for this. Their senses are on overload and they just want… a walk. 

 

Luffy walks towards the swordsman guy, "Excuse me," and goes straight for the red-haired moron. 

 

Gorishi looks at him only for a moment but he knows in his heart his fight is with the swordsman right in front of him. He draws his sword. 

 

Neither move, both waiting...

 

_ CLANK.  _

 

The next second their faces are inches apart, only their swords between them. 

 

“Not much of a talker," Zoro says flawlessly despite a sword being in his mouth.

 

Gorishi grunts. 

 

Zoro smirks, “Better for me.”

 

Luffy walks to the top of the hill seeing the big mouth guy lasering up the castle’s remains, still yelling about gold and just being obnoxious in general. 

 

Luffy takes a deep breath in.... and hold it, “SHUUUUUUT  _ UUUUUUUUP _ !” he shouted somehow louder than the guy with a laser mouth, “You're hurting my ears, Lion”

 

“Lion?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he doesn’t sound sorry at all, “I meant to say kitty cat.”

 

El Drago is not amused, “ _ What _ the hell are you?”

 

Luffy smiles, “Luffy, Future Pirate King,” he thumbs behind him, “That's Zoro, Future World’s Greatest Swordsman.”

 

Said man is in a duel with the other’s best swordsman, but he makes the time to wave, “Yo,” mouth full of sword.

 

El Drago raises a brow at who he was fighting, “Gorishi?”

 

Cowboy looks over, “That style…”

 

Purple picks it up, "That- that's the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!”

 

“Just  _ Pirate  _ now!” Luffy corrects, “Non of the Pirater Hunter nonsense!”

 

El Drago scoffs, “It doesn't matter who he is. There's no one more skilled with the swords than Gorishi,” he tosses a coin in his direction, "Gorishi, cut this guy into pieces. I will give you 200 gold for every cut! And if you kill him, it'll be 500!””

 

The swordsman gives a merciless smile and jumps right back into action. Taking a direct hit on Zoro with a force so powerful he is able to push him into a wall. 

 

“Damn powerful,” Zoro is able to hold him off but he can’t attack back like this. 

 

El Dragon sees Gorishi winning, “Make that 1,000 piece of gold!” the faster he gets this over with the better.

 

Gorishi gives another burst of energy at the promise of riches, pushing on Zoro so hard the boulder behind him starts to crumble. Any other human would be crushed under the weight but not Zoro. No, the boulder is the first to break, turning into pebbles under both men’s force. Now Zoro was on his back, his chances of getting up turning slimmer and slimmer. 

 

But Zoro never breaks his hold. He has a sword inches from his face yet he doesn’t yield. He doesn’t even blink. 

 

“Die!” The first time Gorishi has spoken. 

 

Zoro narrows his eyes, “What are you  _ ashamed  _ of?”

 

Goshi flinches but doesn’t stop.

 

Zoro continues causally, “I have faced many people before, I can tell when someone’s heart isn’t into a fight,” Gorishi’s grip loosens for only a second, “You… you are ashamed to draw your sword for gold. You’ve given your pride as a swordsman!”

 

Gorishi says nothing. What is there to say. He is  _ right _ . 

 

El Drago is getting impatient, “Gorishi, why are you hesitating?  _ Kill him _ !”

 

Goshi’s grip loosens only once but it is all Zoro needs to push the giant back so hard he slides a few feets. Zoro gets back on his feet with ease. 

 

Maybe it is that Zoro is still in training mode, still pointing out the flaws he sees but he doesn’t let up his criticism,  "You definitely have skill. But without your pride, you also have hesitation, And that split moment is the unmatched difference between you and me!”

 

Gorishi anger boils for he knows his words ring true. He gives one last stroke, one way to prove himself a swordsman. 

 

In return, Zoro gives no mercy, all three of his swords range true as he blazes right through Gorishi. 

 

Everyone waits in pause missing who stroke first, but Luffy knows it was over before it even began. 

 

Blood spurts out of Gorishi’s chest as he falls to the floor.

 

Zoro puts away his swords, “I avoided your vital organs,” he explains, “When you’ve regained the pride in your sword, come and challenge me again. I’ll take you seriously then.”

 

Luffy grins, he is already talking like Mihawk. How cute! “Good job, Zoro!” he turns to his own prey, “Now it’s  _ your  _ turn.”

 

El Drago starts to glow, “Now, you’re really angering me.”

 

“So I think you should know, Woonan’s not here,” Luffy rails on, “In fact the whole thing is empty.”

 

Woonan pauses his attack, “How would you know?”

 

“Checked it myself,” not physically, but yeah. 

 

El Drago snorts a bit, annoyed but not discouraged, “Should have known. Woonan died a long time ago.”

 

_ So did I, _ “You never know until you see,” a philosophy he learned to live by. If he doesn’t see a body  _ anyone  _ could be alive. Sabo being a prime example of this, “If someone out there still believes in him, he could still be alive.”

 

El Drago is not as poetic, “What kind of shit are you babbling about?”

 

Luffy shrugs, “Nothing you would understand I guess,” he puts his hat down, letting it hang on his back. 

 

El Drago stops playing around giving out a loud roar, a bright laser directed right at Luffy. 

 

And he  _ takes  _ it.

 

“He hit him!” Pinky screams, a safe distance away from the actual fight. The straw hat brat is sent flying in the sky no doubt to his death...

 

...that is if a rubbery arm wasn’t holding on to a rock to the side. 

 

Shit eating grin in place, a far off, “ _ Gum Gum _ ..” is heard.

 

“ _ ROCKET _ !” 

 

Straight into El Drago's chest. He’s sent flying right into a boulder right behind him. Making an impressive crater . 

 

“ _ You… _ ” El Drago crushes the boulder around his crater, huh, he is tougher than he looks then, “ _ Stop playing around _ !”

 

He gives another laser burst at Luffy who dodges it easily this time. 

 

“Nah!  _ Gum Gum _ ...” he pulls a hand back, “ _ Pistol _ !" Right into the bastard’s face with all his pointy teeth.

 

The guy sees this coming a mile away though, in fact he opens his mouth to bite his hand off! However, he made a huge miscalculation...

 

He didn’t account for this guy knocking all his fucking teeth out. 

 

“That’s gotta hurt,” Zoro smirks with malicious glee, taking a seat on the sides of the fight, enjoying the show.

 

Mouth bloody and toothless El Drago spits out the loose teeth. Seven white sharp beautiful teeth fell on the floor, covered in blood, “Bas-rad!”

 

He is down  _ but not out _ . He jumps back up again, he didn’t get to where he is by  _ backing down _ . He puts his high end manicured gold nails to use as he tries to stab the straw hat bastard. 

 

_ Tries  _ being the correct word as he can’t land a single hit on the guy. 

 

He moves like paper in the wind, unable to be cut, making every movement more desperate. 

 

“I can’t believe it...” Cowboy says in awe.

 

“The captain is really getting beat,” Purple finishes. 

 

Luffy, despite his fun,  is losing space as he keeps dodging back and decides enough is enough. He falls on his back with one last dodge and lifts his legs in the air. 

 

They wrap around El Drago’s neck and within a split second Luffy pushes him with the arms into a spin, keeping him in a headlock. 

 

Luffy lifts himself off the ground, El Drago in tow and starts spinning him like a top and flying him high in the air where he completely fucked off. 

 

….

 

“ _ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT _ ?!” a certain crew question what the absolute hell they just bore witness to.. 

 

“You done?” Zoro asks lazily.

 

Luffy lifts a finger, “Wait for it…” he moves a  _ little  _ to the right. 

 

Just like that laser come down one last time mere inches from where Luffy stood. 

 

“THE GOLD IS MINE-" El Drago comes down pissed, embarrassed, humiliated, disgruntled, and-

 

Doesn’t expect the brat to be right in front of him. 

 

“ _ Gum Gum _ ... “ So he really doesn’t expect the kid heading butting him in the face “ _ BELL _ !”

 

With one last breath the Gold Lion El Drago falls to the floor like a bunch of broccoli.

 

Luffy puts his hat on his head, “Now, I am done.”

 

And he really is. He made sure that the guy was completely out this time. Doesn’t want a repeat like with Morgan.

 

The entire Golden Lion pirates stand there in fear, shock, and sweating, “El Drago…” the Pinky starts.

 

"...Has..." Cowboy adds. 

 

“...Lost.” the Purple finishes. 

 

Luffy and Zoro just glance at them, as the crew feels fear overrun their senses, “Let’s run away!” “Run away! “Run!” 

 

And they all run away screaming, kindly picking up Gorishi as they do. 

 

OOO

 

The boy, Tobio, takes Oyal uphill both in silence. Their shoulder has been forming back together nicely but there is still a nip in their jacket. They are trying to focus on their steps, 784, 785, 786, 786, 787, 788, 789, 790, 791, and so on.

 

They get to 1,987 by the time they are at the top of a hill and find two others waiting for them. 

 

“Oyal there you are!” Nami runs over, “Glad to see you got away. We were just figuring out the message here,” she waves the map in her hand.

 

Usopp smiles, “Yeah, those idiots didn't even know there was a whale up here, so…” he points to a very out of place stone whale on the hill, “They never saw the tail pointed north, what a bunch of morons!”

 

Nami nods, “Glad we spotted that before… I was thinking something completely different.”

 

Usopp tilts his head, “What were you thinking?”

 

Nami waves him off blushing, “Just that the map has burnings on the sides and... you know... old pirates tricks," she starts to wave her hand, shaking her head, "Doesn’t matter now, we found out the riddle so we’ll get rewarded,” she sees Oyal hasn't said anything, "You... okay?"

 

Oyal puts up a neutral face, "I am fine... just nipped my sleeve," they gesture to their ripped jacket. 

 

Nami touches it lightly, seeing no other physical wounds "I'll fix it once we get back on the ship, how does that sound?" 

 

Oyal nods again, their cold demeanor melting a bit. 

 

Nami looks down at the boy next to Oyal, “Who are you?”

 

“Tobio,” he says pretty plainly. 

 

“And…” Nami motions him to go on.

 

“Just Tobio.”

 

“Okay,” Well that explains nothing.

 

Oyal doesn’t say anything and just nods as Tobio takes over the talking, “Uh… those others guys were back with El Drago I don’t know how they are….” he shouldn’t have left them there but Luffy sounded so commanding when he told him to go back. 

 

Nami shakes her head, “Those poor bastards.”

 

Usopp places a hand to cup his face, “True true, I thought they were dumb, just geez…”

 

Tobio flinches, a feeling of anger coming up on him, “Hey, those are your crew, remember! If you don’t think they can do it then why are you sitting on your asses!”

 

Nami glares at him, “We were talking about El Drago, kid,”

 

Tobio anger vanishes, “Oh… uh, right, me too.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “Anyway by the looks of the tail they treasure should be,” she points to a large mountain like area, “There.”

 

And see they could, as they watch Zoro fight a larger male. 

 

Tobio watches in awe, “He’s… so strong!”

 

Nami smirks, “You haven’t seen anything yet!”

 

All too soon the battle is over leaving Luffy to El Drago.

 

Oyal does not care to watch, they have had enough battle today despite knowing that missing information on how to take on an enemy is wasting time. They just... can’t right now. 

 

An explosion is heard from a distance, “For crying out loud,” Oyal sags her shoulders, “what a bother. Are they almost done yet?”

 

Usopp tilts his head, “I wonder what kind of fruit he has.”

 

“The Scream Scream fruit,” Nami supplies.

 

Everyone looks at her.

 

She continues unfazed, “They say it has the power to transform shouting into a power of destruction. The rumors turn out to be right.”

 

“So you have heard of him,” Usopp guesses.

 

Nami shrugs a shoulder, “Hard not to hear of a pirate that takes most of the gold. Made sure to keep out of his way.”

 

But by the sounds of it, Luffy is doing a great job. 

 

“He took him down! He really did!” Tobio is jumping at that point, dangerously close to the edge in his excitement.

 

And right he is, as an unidentified flying object soars into the sky right at them. 

 

CRASH!

 

“Ah! What a ride!” Luffy says getting up as Zoro, who is getting way too used to being man handled gets up as well.

 

Luffy takes another once over at Oyal, eyes not as cold anymore, “We have fun don’t we, Oyal?”

 

Oyal thinks about this, “I have never been more stressed in my entire life, captain.”

 

Luffy laughs, “Another emotion! Soon you are going to feel all of them!” he looks over to his sharpshooter and navigator, “Oh, Nami can I borrow some money,”

 

Nami immediately goes into business mode, folding her arms, "Why?”

 

Tobio glares at all of them, “They didn’t pay for their meal, no one forgot about that!”

 

Luffy sags his shoulders, “I gave him two sea kings!”

 

"Meat isn’t money!”

 

“It is better!”

 

Nami claps her hands, “Alright enough chit-chat, we got treasure to plunder!” and starts making her way to the mountain cliff. 

 

“You aren't touching of any Woonan’s treasure!” Tobio follows angrily. 

 

“It’s his, It’s his,” Usopp is quick to calm the child down, “If he is still alive, I mean.” 

 

“He is!”

 

Oyal follows Usopp slowly reaching for his arm, “Uh...”

 

Usopp looks at her as they lower their hand down, “Huh? Are you trying to grab on?”

 

They say nothing, tongue caught in their throat. 

 

He grabs their hand, “Come on,” and starts leading them down the hill as well. 

 

They make good headway on the steep cliff side. The hard part is climbing the nearly vertical side, “No, Luffy you are not slingshotting us up there!” at a slow and steady pace. 

 

“The wind better not throw us off," Usopp clutches to the side of the hill. 

 

Oyal calculated the situation, “The chances of us being thrown off are-”

 

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” Usopp stops them.

 

“We’ll finally get to meet this guy!” Luffy grins. Someone strong for his crew. He hopes they can lend him a hand… if they are cool enough obviously. 

 

“If he is still alive,” Zoro mutters. 

 

“Either way, he is a pirate so I am totally taking that gold,” Nami whispers for only herself to hear.. 

 

Tobio misses a step and almost falls to his doom before Usopp catches him, “Careful!”

 

“This is getting too hard on the kid,” Zoro is having trouble with the winds so of course a kid can’t handle it. 

 

“No, it isn’t,” Tobbio quickly defends himself, “If I quit now I can’t join his screw!”

 

“Hey quit squirming you're going to fall!" Usopp has to hold on to the cliffside and the kid.

 

“Hey let’s rest up here,” Luffy points to a cave on the side of the cliff.

 

No one complains and they quickly stop in the safety of the shelter, only to find a familiar sight. 

 

"Grandpa?”

 

Gaizon looks at them not surprised in the slightest seeing them up so high, “So you finally made it.”

 

Everyone takes a seat, Tobio trying to make sense of the situation, “What are you doing here grandpa?”

 

Gaizon lets out a long sigh, looking far older than he is, “Burying treasure in the highest place has always been his way of doing things.”

 

Tobio mouth falls open, “Grandpa… you knew Woonan?”

 

Gaizon looks down in reverence, “We grew up in the same village.”

 

The Straw Hats eyes widen at the information, but they refuse to speak up in hopes they could hear the rest of the tale. It is not everyday someone knew a famous pirate so young. 

 

“Last I saw him when we were kids, we were fighting about something stupid and of course it was near a cliff…” Gaizon look in the distance as if reliving the memory, “We both fell off that cliff just hanging on by his pirate flag on a tree branch. It couldn’t hold the both of us so... I let go and let the sea take me.”

 

Luffy’s jaw drops, “Did… did you die?”

 

Nami slaps her forehead with her hand, so Usopp is the one to slap Luffy in the head, “ _ He’s still alive, you idiot _ !”

 

Gaizon doesn’t pay heed to the interruption, “By chance, a ship passed nearby at that time. It was the first miracle in that village.”

 

Luffy pouts, “So you didn’t die,” What a lame story. 

 

“NO SHIT!” Literally, everyone shouts. 

 

Gaizon sighs, “When I woke up three days later. Woonan was already long gone, starting his journey. And I haven’t seen him since.”

 

Oyal tried to think, making connections that seem… strange, "And when was this exactly?"

 

Gano looks at her, “About 40 years ago. Why?”

 

40 years ago. 20 years ago the PIrate Era started with the death of the Pirate King. Another 20 years ago should have highlighted his golden years, "Around the same time as Gold Roger started getting a name," Oyal mumbles, “Curious.”

 

Tobio couldn't believe this. His boring old grandpa who refused to even fight Dine-and-Dashers actually knew his hero. The Woonan! A man of such pride and freedom and his grandpa was  _ friends  _ with him!

 

“The Woonan I remember changed since then. That stubborn, obstinate boy wouldn't try my oden. But now… I think that  _ man  _ would eat it now,” Gaizon gestures to his oden that lies safely in it’s pot, tied to his head, “This pot of oden which I’ve put my life into.”

 

Luffy could respect that. A good chef puts his soul into his food. The  _ best  _ flavor. 

 

Gaizon gets up, “Now let's not waste our time here. Or the oden will get cold.”

 

Luffy agrees excitingly, “Okay Let’s go!” 

 

Everyone agrees to the climb with a new spirit. They climb up the top where a flat area shows a single house in the middle, “A plateau then” Nami notes. In the house are empty rooms that show no evidence of anyone living there. Except for a single fireplace the size of a man on the other side of the wall. 

 

Nami looks in each room with great care, “Nothing!”

 

Zoro looks back at the center room, “No chairs, no tables, nothing. Just that fireplace,” He raises a brow at it, getting a closer look. When he gets to its side he sees the problem with a critical look and pauses for a moment.

 

He gives it a light push and it glides like water on glass, moving aside to a hidden passageway underneath with a big arrow pointing to the treasure. 

 

Usopp and Luffy clap in an approving, “That’s amazing!” “How did you find that!”

 

“Any  _ idiot  _ should be able to find this!” Zoro shouts at the praise.

 

Oyal ignores all of them, “The passage leads far below. It must have been a basement.”

 

Tobio starts to feel his hope rise, “Woonan should be down there then. I can’t wait to meet him!”

 

“Along with his mountain of gold!” Nami giggles. 

 

Tobio leads the way as Nami smartly grabs a torch to the side. It is a long way down and it seems never ending until they reach a large wooden door. 

 

“It’s here,” Tobio states, nervousness finally creeping in.

 

Luffy looks on, “Behind this door… is Woonan.”

 

Both Tobio and Gaizon share a nervous glance, one about to meet a friend long gone and the other meeting his hero. 

 

Nami has enough of the suspense, “I’m going to open it,” as she opens the unlocked door easily. 

 

What is inside shocks everyone but at that point doesn’t surprise anyone.

 

There in the middle of an empty room is a bone dry skeleton dressed completely in pirate garb.

 

Usopp is the first to make a step in, “This is…”

 

Tobio shakes his head, “This  _ can’t  _ be him!” he cries, “It’s a  _ fake,  _ it has to be!”

 

The grandfather puts a hand on his grandson's shoulder. He doesn’t say anything because he knows Tobio knows as well. The boy cries on. 

 

“Hey, what’s that,” Usopp breaks the moment by pointing to behind the walls. The rest of the crew comes in to see what it is. Now seeing hundreds of words written all around the room. 

 

“No doubt about it, Woonan’s handwriting,” Gaizon observes. He couldn't ever forget that chicken scratch. 

 

“ _ To the people who came here for gold _ ,” Usopp starts reading the chicken scratch, “ _ My name is Woonan. Formerly known as the ‘Great Gold Pirate. _ Formerly? What does he mean by that?” Usopp interrupts himself.

 

Nami picks it up, ” _ But now I’m just a man waiting to die _ .  _ All the gold I’ve gathered has been returned to its rightful owners _ ,” she cries at the last part. 

 

“Illogical…” Oyal whispers.

 

“ _ This was a battle _ ,” Usopp takes control again, “ _ To fulfill my childhood dream. And to build a mountain of gold, the likes of which have never been seen before. But as I sit before it, the words a man once said to me come to mind. “Gold can’t laugh, it’s just like a rock.” It’s true. The thing I devoted my entire life to… It wasn’t the gold. It was the  _ adventure  _ to find the gold _ .”

 

You could hear the man through his message. A man with no regrets. 

 

Zoro picks up, “ _ There’s no gold here anymore. But instead, a treasure that’s even more valuable. To others, this might be worthless. But to me, this is plenty. Please do not destroy this place. This is where my most precious treasure sleeps _ .”

 

They all look behind them to see Gaizon already picking up what so-called treasure is in Woonan’s hands. He unfolds a ripped up flag, with a skull and fire all around it.

 

Gaizon can hear Woonan’s voice in the last of the message, “ _ Gaizon... Since the day you saved my life… deep in my heart, I’ve always believed that you were on the same boat as I was, by my side through all these adventures. Because of this, I have no regrets about living my life this way.” _

 

Gaizon looks at the skeleton and for a brief moment doesn’t see a dead man but  _ Woonan _ , smiling, not an ounce of regret in his face. 

 

Usopp grabs Tobio’s shoulders, “My goodness, your grandpa’s a great man!” he gushes trying to lighten the air, “He is the only person in which the legendary pirate trusted!”

 

Zoro sees the contrast, “One is a great pirate. One sells oden. But… they have the same pride.”

 

Tobio looks at his grandpa in a new light, “Grandpa…” he feels tears well up again, “I….” he rushes forward hugging his grandfather, “I’m sorry!” he cries into his grandpa’s legs.

 

Gaizon looks at his little boy, “Tobio… Live the way you want to live. And I’ll… I’ll always protect you.”

 

Tobio looks up to see his sincerity and smiles. 

 

The Straw Hat pirates find that they couldn’t stop their hearts warming at the sight, each giving a big smile. 

 

OOO

 

“So what shall we do with them?”

 

“Sink their ship and leave them for dead?”

 

“That’s… pretty brutal.”

 

“HEY WE ARE RIGHT HERE!”

 

Oyal and Zoro look at the kneeling crew, "We know,” both comment.

 

The Golden Lion Pirates are all kneeing obediently on the beachside waiting and hoping not to be destroyed. El Dragon is still out cold and Gorishi is in no position to fight, leaving them completely helpless as their ship got ransacked by a certain pirate girl. 

 

Oyal continues their conversation, “I just find it illogical that he gave all the gold back.”

 

Zoro shrugs, “If that is what he wanted, why question it?”

 

“Because it isn’t coherent,” Oyal may not understand emotions but they knows pattern, “He was known for stealing from evil men. Why would he give it back to them?” 

 

Zoro huffs, he hates these kind of riddles, “I don’t know, maybe they weren’t that evil or something.”

 

Oyal isn’t satisfied with that answer, “It could help if we found out where the map came from,” they ask pointedly to the fearful crew.

 

The morons are smart enough to get the message, “We ransacked Woonan’s crew,” Pinky said, “The last guy alive was holding on to it.” 

 

“ _ Illogical _ !” they barely raise their voice but their frustration is evident, “If you really have ransacked and killed Woonan’s crew then they should have known there is no treasure! Why give their lives for a grave? In fact, how are they still active today? Woonan died not long after Roger supposedly, so have their crew been sailing for the past 20 years captainless? What is the sense, where is the logic? How are none of you questioning this?!”

 

Everyone kinda just stares at the kid in silence letting the rant sink in, “It…  _ seemed  _ like a good idea at the time,” Pinky tries. 

 

“Zoro please hit him.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

WHACK.

 

Oyal starts mumbling to themself, “His crew was still active? We don’t have an exact time of death but this would lean more for after Roger. If he is the same age as Gaizon then evidence would suggest he started around the same time as Roger and continued his gold hunt after Roger twenty years ago. What was he doing this whole time? How could the movement give him such a low bounty if the legends were true? What was his end goal? Did he never go to the Grand Line or was he based here in the East Blue for some reason? Did he have… other motives?”

 

Luffy put his head on their shoulder, “What are you muttering about?”

 

Oyal was thankful for their slow reaction time, therefore not jumping from Luffy’s sudden appearance, “Luffy… do you think Woonan, was more than a pirate?”

 

Luffy furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

 

“Something more… revolutionary…” Luffy’s contract barely had any information about the Revolutionaries, even with his father being the leader. Luffy had information he should have but at the same time not nearly enough to make any huge guesses to what to do about them. They are a huge third party that Luffy never bothered with and Oyal desperately needs and fast.

 

Luffy sees what they are getting at, “You think… he worked with my dad?”

 

“Probably, without exact dates it is hard to tell if your father was even starting the revolution at that time,” they lowers their voice trying to estimate the dates, “They were most likely active 20 years ago and Woonan was alive then… it is just… do you know how the Celestial Dragons get rich?”

 

“Nope!” Luffy says proudly. 

 

“Well it explains in your contract,” they needed to catch up with how the world work after 800 years and sadly it would seem very little has changed, “It says that islands that are protected by the World Government pay a fee to the Dragons, supplying them with most of their wealth.”

 

“And?” Luffy pushes on.

 

“And Woonan only stole from  _ evil men.  _ It is very hard to find someone more evil than The Celestial Dragons. Woonan stealing from them would bring in more believability of his immense wealth,” Oyal starts drawing a connection, “However, his low bounty says otherwise, harming or stealing from a Dragon leads to great consequences as you know,” Luffy hums, “He also only stayed in the East Blue, but if there was third party involvement such as the government not wishing to disclose this information or someone covering for him. Then at the end he could have, perchance, returned the money back to the people of the East Blue rather than keeping it for himself.”

 

They sigh, “This is all just speculation from deduction. I don’t have any evidence to back this theory up,” they turns their head to see if Luffy was still there, “... did you understand any of that?”

 

Luffy hums as thoughtfully as he could, “Hmmmmmmmmmmm, Woonan would be so much cooler if he did steal from those Dragon bastards.”

 

Oyal huffs, “...yes, I suppose he would.”

 

“Okay, grave built!” Gaizon and Tobio come out of the woods, making sure their friend/hero is safely buried, “Woonan can rest in peace.”

 

Nami comes up at the same time with Usopp in tow as he is having more trouble with the giant bag on his back than she is, “Okay! Ready! It’s not a mountain but it will do.”

 

The Ex-Gold Pirates cry seeing their gold in the hands of another and powerless to stop her, “Our gold….”

 

Zoro huffs, “You never change..” he says not unkindly. 

 

“Ah, excuse me for a moment,” Oyal has one last thing they wants to do. They go to the passed out figures, laying a card on each of their chest,  _ Three of Clubs _ on El Drago. And another  _ Three of Clubs _ of Gorishi. 

 

“S…” they don’t flinch at the rough voice from the not-as-passed-out-as-he-seemed man 

 

“Is there something you wish to say?” he may have cut them but… well this is far more interesting.

 

“Sorry…” is all he says. 

 

“If you are so sorry, please explain” they are curious after all, “Why did you work for him?”

 

Gorishi closes his eyes as if thinking about it causes him pain, “I needed the money…” he gives a pained breath, “My tribe… we can’t survive on our own.”

 

He says very little but it is enough to paint a picture, “Your tribe can’t pay the Celestial Dragon fees and cannot be protected by the world government,” he nods, “You’re taking up jobs over the East Blue and sending the money back to your tribe,” he nods, “Your homeland is still being a place of lawless land as there are no Emperors to claim it and therefore making it an easy target,” he chokes out a sob, nodding one last time.

 

Oyal stares at him for the longest time, “You are no longer going to be a pirate are you?”

 

He shakes his head. 

 

They nod, “You are… weak now, but you are not useless,” they take out a letter and places it next to the card on his chest, “I shall see to it that you are useful. The same goes for him,” they point to El Drago.

 

“Attention!” they stand up quickly as if the conversation never took place, “Your crew has been disbanded, your captain is out of commission and your strongest fighter is leaving. Thank you for your time.”

 

“WHAT’S WITH THIS POLITE ACT?!” most of the ex-pirates shout, “YOU CAN’T JUST FIRE US LIKE THAT!” “YEAH WE ARE LOYAL TO EL DRAGO TILL DEATH!”

 

“He doesn’t have any money to pay you anymore,” Oyal says as an afterthought. 

 

“Well, I’m out.” “It was a fun ride, guys.” “I think I’m going back to carpenting.”

 

“It’s pretty pathetic how fast they gave up,” Usopp sweatdrops watching that sad display of pirate pride. He turns his attention to the only people worth paying attention to on this island, “So, Tobio, Do you still want to be a pirate? Or….”

 

“Sell oden?” Zoro offers. 

 

Tobio smiles, “I'll think about it later,” giving no specific answer, “If I live my life seriously like Grandpa I'm sure I'll find out one day. Right?” he laughs a  bit. 

 

Usopp gives a laugh too, “Wise words.”

 

Nami takes a hand full of gold, “That’s right,” she holds the gold to Gaizon, “This is payment for their meal,” she turns to her captain and first mate, "This is a loan by the way, so I expect payback with interest.”

 

“A loan?!” Zoro snaps. 

 

“Three times in return, that’s fair right?” Nami orders more than asks with sparkling eyes.

 

Zoro sees the gold coins in the oden sellers hands, “You're overpaying him!”

 

Gaizon shakes his head, “No, I can’t accept the money now,” Both blink in surprise at that, "I’ve talked about it with Tobio and the two punks will owe us the money. Without interest.”

 

Nami glares at the boy who just smiles back, “This is so that we will be able to see each other again.”

 

Luffy felt his brain pop, no wait… this is an  _ idea _ ! He smiles, “Why wait?”

 

They all look at him.

 

Luffy rubs his hands together, “I know the perfect place to take you guys… if your interested?” 

 

Tobio looks at his Grandpa, Gaizon looks at his Grandson. 

 

"What do you have in mind, mister eat and run?” Gaizon folds his arms. 

 

OOO


	11. The Baratie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJISANJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update but things have been kinda crazy on this side. I won't be able to make regular updates in the future as I know some of you wanted but I promise to keep writing whenever I can. Thank you for your patience.

**BARATIE**

 

Name: Sanji

Occupation: Pirate; Cook; Prince (former)

Residence: Baratie (former); Germa Kingdom (former)

Epithet: Black Leg; Mr. Prince

Age: 19

Status: Alive

Birth: March, 2

Height: 177 cm

Bounty: 77,000,000; 177,000,000; 330,000,000

Family: Zeff (father figure), Sora (mother)

Relations: Vinsmoke Family (former); Baratie chefs (resigned) (still loved)

Travila: Respects food; Loves women (chivalry to the point of death); Man in the Iron Mask story; Two brands of Cigarettes King Ground and Death, Mellorine is like ice cream, Hokuto no Ken is on his Knife, never been sick, Name means three o'clock snack, third son of family, third strongest, irritating wanted posters, similar to Sabo, can read woman's breast, hip, waist sizes, Steven Buscemi?, hair natural blonde from mother

 

Don Krieg Pirates

  * The hourglasses on Don Krieg's skull and bones are supposed to indicate the time left until the death of their prey, so it holds meaning like, "it's only a matter of time until your surrender".
  * Krieg's age: 42



 

Baratie

  * Patty is named after Patisserie.
  * Carne is the Spanish word for meat.
  * Zeff's mustache is braided hair. The technical name is "somehow okay hair."



  
  


OOO

 

“It doesn’t make any sense!”

 

“Zoro, please just accept it.”

 

“I won’t! It’s stupid!”

 

“That how the rules are traditionally set in place.”

 

“Well, it is a  _ stupid  _ rule then.”

 

“Zoro…”

 

Said pissed off swordsman throws his hands in the air, “I’m just saying there is no way paper could beat rock. Rock is clearly the strongest!”

 

“Paper is pretty good too…” Oyal adds lamely. 

 

Zoro crosses his arms, completely and utterly done, “Whatever, rock should always win.”

 

"You're really not good at this,"  Tobio correctly observes. 

 

"Shut up," wow, what a great comeback Zoro.

 

Oyal sighs, “Do you wish to try again?” as if they have not played forty-eight times already. 

 

“Yes,” he says with conviction. 

 

"Okay. Rock... Paper... Scissors...!”

 

“Damn!”

 

“Please, stop choosing rock…”

 

“Never!”

 

It is strange to say how they got to this position where Oyal thought it would be a  _ fun  _ challenge to outsmart the other but rather leading to Zoro gambling half the morning away. Oyal’s morning training turned into a children's game of who can beat out who in a game of rock, paper, scissors. 

 

Oyal was actually excited about her strategy playing out. They wished to calculate their chances, checked the percentages of each move, and see what the collected data had gestured to the simple children's game. However, at the end it had all gone to waste in favor of Zoro being a stubborn moron. 

 

“You are  _ really  _ not smart,” Tobio again correctly observes.

 

"SHUT UP!” Zoro intelligently comes back. 

 

“ _ Shishishishi _ , Zoro is a sore loser,” Luffy laughs, playing cannonball happily in hands, “Come on, Usopp! Let’s try this!”

 

Tobio looks at them longingly, “Aww, I wanna try…”

 

“No, you don’t,” Ganzo snaps, from the houseboat right next to the Merry’s, “Last thing you need is to be playing with weapons," they tied the little boat on the right, next to the Merry, making it easier to communicate. Tobio enjoyed the wider space the Merry provided though. 

 

"Hey, hey," Luffy hands Usopp the ball easily, making Usopp struggle to not drop it, "My Grandpa let me play with all kinds of weapons when I was his age! Look how I turned out!"

 

Ganzo looks at him for a silent moment, then gives Tobio a level stare. 

 

Tobio understands, nodding obediently "Yes, Grandpa."

 

Luffy feels he got insulted somewhere in there...

 

Oyal whips their head at the sight, “Captain, are you sure you want to do this?” they would hope he would remember what happened the first time but... mistakes do happen.

 

Luffy waves his hands carelessly, “Yeah, it will be fine,” Luffy has an idea what he wants to do, “It would be a waste not to use it!”

 

Usopp finally puts the cannonball in the cannon aiming it over the ship, "Huff... Got it...!"

 

Luffy pushes him out of the way, "Me first!" he lights up the sucker trying to aim anywhere close to the rock formation in the distance, “Aw… I missed,” no amount of Observation Haki is going to make him better at a gun.

 

Nami comes down the stairs at the sound of an explosion, “What are you guys doing?!” Seeing Luffy in front of a cannon did  _ not  _ fill her with comfort.

 

Luffy and Usopp give matching cheeky grins, “Cannon practice!” 

 

Usopp puts his hands on his hips, “Stand aside my amateur friend, and watch a master at work!” he stands to move the cannon at the far away rock, “Judging the distance between here and the target... This should about do it…”

 

“Wait, Usopp,” Luffy puts a hand on his shoulder, "Can you just fire right over that rock?”

 

Usopp raises a brow, “Not hit it? Okay,” he shrugs and moves the cannonball to sail perfectly over the rock.

 

SPLASH!!

 

Luffy jumps in amazement, “Amazing! It was like a millimeter away!”

 

“You’re right it was!” Usopp says more out of shock, but quickly turning to smug, “I mean- Of course, when it comes to aiming, I know everything. Don't you think?”

 

Zoro smirks overhearing, “You sound pretty surprised to me.”

 

Usopp turns quickly on Zoro, “This is my first canon fire, alright!”

 

Luffy ropes an arm around the sniper, “Looks like I really did get the best sniper in the East Blue!”

 

Usopp gives a weak laugh at the genuine compliment, “Y-Yeah! Of course! Actually,” Usopp gains more confidence, “If you need someone for First Mate position," he points to himself, “I will more than gladly take the place,”

 

Just as Luffy is about to open his mouth to answer Zoro interrupts his own pity party, “Nah, the position is taken.”

 

Both boys look to a still ticked off Zoro staring at his own hands in a rock position, “Who?" They both chorus. 

 

Zoro doesn’t look away from his hands, as if they had all the answers, "I’m First Mate.”

 

Luffy’s jaw drops, “You are?!”

 

“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT!” Everyone but Oyal react. 

 

Ganzo shakes his head, "I swear, how are you going to be King with that attitude?"

 

Luffy sheepishly smiles, scratching the back of his head. 

 

“Forgive me Captain, but I took the liberty of asking Zoro to hold the position,” Oyal plainly states choosing paper again to Zoro's dismay, “Do you disagree?”

 

Luffy  _ thinks _ about it and shrugs, “Hmmm, Nah,” he gives his big grin, “Sorry Usopp, but it looks like Zoro is that.”

 

Usopp sags a bit, “Figures. Asked too late,” he still feels a little down about it. While he doesn’t feel like fighting for captain he still felt he should be…  _ useful  _ to the crew somehow. 

 

"But!" Luffy shakes his shoulder a bit, "you can be my Second Mate!”

 

Usopp tries to play it cool despite his obvious excitement, “Alright, I guess I can settle for that for the time being.”

 

Nami rolls her eyes, “Well shape up everyone we should be reaching this floating restaurant soon.”

 

"Wait, Nami!" Luffy points over the ship, "Go to the rock, I think I see something!”

 

Nami looks over, “What, I don’t see a thing?”

 

“Well, I do!” he childishly responses. 

 

Nami sighs, “Alright, alright,” she turns the ship to the damn rock.

 

Luffy grins, “I can’t wait to get to the Baratie.”

 

Zoro smiles softly, “An indispensable crew member for the long voyage,”

 

Luffy grins only widens at the irony of Zoro looking forward to his biggest headache, “You think so too right! The guy I have in mind is perfect for you Zoro!”

 

Zoro raises a brow but looks forward to meeting this guy Luffy thinks so highly of. So far his choices had been...  _ strange  _ but they are good people. Nakama he can trust. What more can you ask of a crew member?

 

Luffy knew how well Sanji and Zoro got along... that saying not very well. They were just so  _ similar _ ! Like knife on a knife, sharpening each other with competition and challenges. But he knows that Sanji and Zoro care for each other like brothers even if they would rather have their tongues cut off before admitting it. They were so funny like that!

 

Maybe that’s why Sanji doesn’t like Zoro, because his hair reminds him of his  _ dirt brothers _ . But Sanji isn’t so shallow to not like someone based on their looks. He only doesn’t like you if you are a boy or an asshole. 

 

Luffy nods, “We need a critical position of the crew to be filled, without it, we won’t get anywhere on the Grand Line.” 

 

Nami raises a brow, a little impressed with the maturity Luffy was showing over the seriousness of getting a crew member. 

 

He takes a grave breath, “A musician!”

 

“ARE YOU RETARDED?!” Nevermind, “And here I thought you were going to say something smart for once!”

 

Usopp sweat drops, “Do you have any idea what sailing on the sea is like?!”

 

“I don’t know why you are so insistent about this, we shall get him later!” Oyal barely raises her voice.

 

"Are you guys going to die?"

 

" _ Shut up _ , Tobio," Zoro spats.

 

Luffy just laughs, “A pirate group needs to sing!”

 

“COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES!! JUST TRY TO PULL SOMETHING!” 

 

Ah, just in time, Luffy sees Zoro suddenly sit up, “That voice? What-?!”

 

Luffy looks over the edge at the rock formation they finally sailed to, “Who the hell are you?” 

 

Unnecessary question as Johnny looks back up at him, ready for murder. Blue jacket, tattoo on his face, sword in hand, slightly tan skin, and dark glass perfectly covering his eyes, he sneers, “Who I am? I should be the one asking,” he tries to look intimidating with his swords in hand, partner poorly hidden to the side, passed out on the floor, “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!”

 

Luffy hums, “Luffy, Future King of the Pirates.”

 

Ganzo takes a peak from his home-ship, “What’s with all this yelling?”

 

Johnny starts looking at the strange group but not letting his guard down, “Don’t come any closer. I’ve killed countless of infamous pirates,” probably a lie, “I WON’T LET SOME NO-NAME PIRATES LIKE YOU KILL MY PARTNER!”

 

Ganzo just stares at this guy, not even flinching.

 

Johnny stares right back, a drop of sweat falling down his face. 

 

Ganzo stares. 

 

Johnny stares. 

 

Ganzo goes back into his houseboat.

 

“HEY!” Don't just ignore him!

 

Zoro finally gets up quickly to see overboard, “The hell- Johnny?!” 

 

Said swordsman lowers his swords slightly at the sight of his friend, “Zo-Zoro-bro! You're on a pirate ship, Bro?” 

 

Usopp whispers to Nami, “What’s going on? Those two know each other?”

 

“Small Blue, I guess,” Nami whispers back.

 

Zoro jumps off the Merry on the rock, “What's wrong?” He looks to see his other friend on the floor, “What’s wrong with Yosaku?”

 

The guy grits his teeth, “Y-Yosaku is... he's sick!” He cries to his partner on the floor.

 

Luffy and Zoro easily and gently take the guy on the Merry, Johnny's and Yosaku’s boat behind her. He had a weird headband and a green jacket. His plaid shorts showed off some very unshaven legs but nobody seemed to mind his horrible fashion.

 

Once on board, they got the story, “Yosaku is... he was perfectly fine until a while ago. Then he grew pale and started to lose consciousness. I have no clue why,” he puts his head in his hands on the verge of crying, “Lately, his teeth started falling out. And his old wounds have started to bleed again I just don't know what to do anymore! So I took him to that rocky island, to let him rest. I saw your cannonball and panicked, I-”

 

Usopp felt his neck sweat. If he had hit the rock… he turns to Luffy, “Did you...”

 

Luffy winks, and points to Oyal behind his hand not-so-subtly, “ _ Magic _ ,” he whispers.

 

They really wish they had visible eyes to roll.

 

Johnny continues bawling, “Yosaku and Johnny... we were infamous enough to have pirates shaking in their boots at the mere mention of our names. We’ve lived and worked together as bounty hunters for years! Is this… how it is going to end?!”

 

Zoro actually looks aghast at the whole situation, putting a hand of Johnny’s shoulder to comfort. He didn't make friends often, Kuina being his first and only friend for the longest time. Even if it was only a couple of months, Johnny and Yosaku were the first friends he had made on his own, his first connection with other people in years. 

 

Oyal watches his reaction in surprise. Not that they doubted Zoro cared but by how much emotion he was showing. Truthfully they had nearly forgotten about these two as they made a little impact on the story overall. They aren’t really sure what history they had with Zoro beside working together for a time but it was clear he genuinely cares about them.

 

Nami is not as sympathetic, “ _ ARE YOU STUPID _ ?” 

 

Zoro glares at her, “What did you just say?” if looks could kill Nami would have died, been brought back to life, and died again 

 

Even Johnny got out of his teary haze, “Lady, I won’t let you go free mocking my partner’s suffering…”

 

Ganzo shakes his head feeling a little more tactful, “Young man, that man has scurvy.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Nami rolls her eyes, “Luffy! Usopp! Tobio! There are some limes in the storage, aren't there? Bring 'em to me, right now!”

 

“Aye, aye!” The three boys run fast, ready to obey orders, tripping over Tobio, “Get out of my way!” “You get out of my way!” "You're both in my way!"

 

Ganzo shakes his head at their antics, “We’re lucky to have stumbled upon you,” he watches as the three come back, hands full of limes. Usopp lifts the guys head, Tobio squeezing the limes, and Luffy shoving the juice down his throat, “Any longer and he could have died.”

 

Johnny looks like he’s almost crying again until Nami intervenes, “We've got him in time, he should recover in a few days.”

 

“A-are you sure, Sister?!" he bows his head, "I'm really grateful, Sis!” 

 

“Don’t call me Sis,” Nami closes her eyes at this buffoonery.

 

Oyal quietly looks at Johnny from behind Nami, “He seems quite… surprised his friend will not die,” the man goes from murderous to teary to happy all within five minutes. How exciting to use so many emotions, she almost can’t keep up.

 

Zoro waves his hand, “He is just an emotional dude, they both are,” he shakes his head, “They tend to overreact a lot because of that.”

 

“In the past, it was an incurable disease that plagued sailors.”

 

Tobio pokes the guy throat, hoping he isn’t downing, “Come on, drink up” 

 

“But now, it's just a minor problem, caused by the lack of Vitamin C,” Nami continues very smartly, “In the past, ships couldn't carry enough fresh fruit to avoid it.”

 

“That’s the last of it,” Usopp put his head down, “He should be fine now. If he doesn’t drown, I mean.”

 

“He should be fine! He can swim!” Luffy reassures. 

 

“CUT THE CRAP! THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS!” Tobio yells at both of them.

 

Johnny stares at his partner, “It's working! He's recovering!”

 

Yosaku jumps up suddenly, skipping about, “Alright, I'm charged up on nutrients and ready for action!”

 

Jonny jumps with him, “Welcome back, partner!” 

 

With Usopp and Luffy joining in the kickline was unavoidable, "Nutrients ~ Nutrients ~ Nutrients ~"

 

“YOU DON’T RECOVER THAT QUICKLY!” Nami snaps again. 

 

“These people…" Tobio watches half in awe, half in horror, "aren’t human."

 

“No, they are. They are just morons,” Oyal helpfully supplies.

 

Both bounty hunters stop their actions and stand in a cool pose mirroring each other. Left hand placed under Johnny's chin, “Pardon us for not introducing ourselves. My name's Johnny.”

 

Right hand to Yosaku's mouth… with a cigarette that came out of nowhere, “And I'm Yosaku," should he be smoking? "We are the pirate hunters! Zoro-bro used to be one of us too,” he finishes his line. 

 

“It's a pleasure to meet all of you,” both say quiet politely.

 

“Nice to meet you," Luffy being the only one to return the niceties.

 

Zoro smiles at his friend’s antics, “I never thought I would see you two again.”

 

“I don’t know how to thank you," Yosaku says lightly,  "I thought I was a goner for sure.”

 

Johnny gives a light-hearted laugh as well, “Yeah, I never expected to see you here, either bro! But, I'm even more surprised..." he chuckles a bit, "The pirate hunter has become a pirate himself.”

 

“Huh? Big Bro!” Yosaku did a double at his long-lost bro and spats out some blood falling to the floor. 

 

“Yosaku!” Johnny goes back into panic mode.

 

“JUST SHUT UP AND GET SOME REST ALREADY!” Zoro yells at his two friends. 

 

After cleaning Yosaku up, he was left to actually rest on the floor.

 

Nami sighs, “Let this be a lesson for us.”

 

Oyal nods pulling out their journal to date their log entry, “Never trust emotional outbursts…”

 

“She meant the scurvy, papercut!” Zoro rolls his eyes, “These kinds of things can happen on a long trip. Especially since we don't have much room for food on this ship.”

 

Usopp nods turning to Luffy, “Not to doubt you or anything but this chef you keep talking about? Is he really as good as you say? We need someone who can see we stay healthy after all.”

 

Luffy grins, “He is the best in all of the six seas!” 

 

Ganzo huffs, “It took me years to master getting the best ingredients for my customs, he’ll have to be boarder like biologist if he could handle the Grand Line.”

 

Johnny picks up at the news, “If you're looking for such a great cook, I know where you could go.”

 

"That's is not necessary," Oyal cuts him off, “We are already going to the Baratie.”

 

Johnny deflates a little, “O-Oh, so you’ve been there?” 

 

They shake their head, “Not physically,” Johnny blinks at that, “Only Luffy,” who gives a happy wave.

 

Johnny thinks that seems legit, “the rest of you guys are going to love it then," the turns to the rest of the crew, "The Floating Restaurant of the Sea! Then I guess you know that the man that Big Bros’ been hunting for, Hawk-Eye is around there too.”

 

Zoro heart fucking stops at that. He doesn’t show it which is quite impressive but Luffy could hear it.

 

Zoro looks right at Luffy his eyes waiting. 

 

Luffy meets his gaze. He nods only once. 

 

It might as well have been set in stone then. Zoro grits his teeth, Mihawk will be there. He isn't ready. He isn't near fucking ready if half of what Luffy said was true. But it doesn’t matter. If that man is there then he is going to fight him. One way or another. 

 

Luffy looks on deciding what to do, what to say? Could he say anything? Is there anything to be said? Zoro is going to fight Mihawk one way or another. 

 

Oyal pats Zoro lightly on the shoulder surprising both men, "...Fight well," they say in their monotone voice

 

Zoro looks down, a feral grin crossing his features, "Don't tell me what to do."

 

Oyal shrugs, "Die then," just as monotone.

 

Luffy was sure he laughed the whole two days it took to get to the familiar floating fish restaurant in the distant. It was hilarious in design but it is absolutely recognizable from miles away. Almost a symbol of hope to those with empty bellies. Luffy was trying his damndest not to break Merry’s floorboards by how high he was jumping, “Sanji~ Sanji~ Sanji~ Food~ Food~ Food~”

 

Johnny grins as well, “Zoro Bro, Usopp Bro, Luffy Bro, Tobio Bro, Master Ganzo, Oyal Bro, Nami Bro! Watcha guys think?” 

 

“Why am I brother now?” Nami snaps.

 

Oyal recalls two days ago, “You asked for this Nami.”

 

Nami pouts, “What about you?”

 

“Gender, like time, is a social construct,” Oyal explains. 

 

Usopp gapes at the sight, “Oh, that's a humongous fish!” 

 

Luffy grins, “Isn't it amazing?” 

 

Even Nami gives a low whistle at the sight, “It really is! Amazing!” 

 

Tobio was jumping at the rails, “It’s so funky!”

 

“Yeah... it's really-  _ SHIT _ !" Usopp interrupts himself jumping a foot back, "A marine ship?! Way out here?!” 

 

Nami looks in the direction Usopp was referring to, “It didn't come all this way just to attack us, did it?” 

 

Zoro grits his teeth, “I smell trouble.”

 

Yosuke and Johnny shiver behind the boat’s railing as the marine vessel approached, “Hey, we ain’t pirates over here!”

 

Oyal stares at the two, “I thought you were fearless bounty hunters?”

 

Yosuke took no mind to her, “Yeah, bounty hunters. Hunting pirates. The government is another thing completely!”

 

Some pink haired bitch came out walking on the marine ship like he owned the damn thing, “I've never seen your pirate mark before," Luffy could feel his eyeballs roll into the back of his head, he  _ could not _ care less about what this guy is saying, “I'm the Marine Lieutenant," he said like anybody actually cared, "Iron Fist Fullbody, but you can call me Sir! Who's your captain? Show yourself!” 

 

The Straw Hat Pirates kept sailing. 

 

“HEY! DON’T IGNORE ME!”

 

Nami looks back at the marine vessel, “Um, Luffy? Is it really okay to just keep-”

 

“Yes,” Luffy says without a hint of doubt in his voice, “I just... I just  _ don’t care _ ,” Is it possible to negative care? He is sure if he had to deal with a moron like that his soul will leave his body and he just got this thing. He wants to see Sanji, “Now, let's head to the restaurant!”

 

Fullbody felt his whole body twitch, how dare they ignore him! “That ship is an eyesore. SINK IT!” 

 

The Marines blindly follow their orders, “Aye!”  and prep the cannons.

 

“THEY ARE FIRING AT US!” Johnny screams fruitlessly.

 

“Yup,” Tobio watching with almost a bored look, “Those poor bastards," he gives Nami a wink. 

 

She winks back.

 

“Language,” Ganzo lightly chastises but is kinda interested in where this is going.

 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Johnny is stomping his feet on the ground, trying to make a point in that they all might die! But in his excitement, he drops some paper to the floor, as the Straw Hat effect claims another victim into taking horrors lightly. 

 

Nami picks them up with some interest, “What's all this?” 

 

Johnny looks down at the mess he made, “Oh, These are all people with bounties on their heads, Nami Sis. It means that if we get 'em, we'd get the money offered on their wanted poster,” he doesn't seem to notice how she picks up one in particular, hands slightly crumbling the edges, “Don't you think it's good business, Sis?” 

 

Luffy notices though. Shit… he really does not want to deal with this. He wanted Nami to trust him to beat up her guy and for them to be nakama. He wants her to be free. To be happy. He wants to kick Arlong’s ass to kingdom come and never look back. 

 

But... he wants this to be Nami's choice.

 

Yosaku brings him back to the present, “This is bad! They're aiming right at us!”

 

Even Usopp looked on lightly, “Wow...” he turns to Zoro, "So this is the feeling?"

 

Zoro nods, arms folded, “Yup.”

 

Usopp puts a hand it his chin, contemplatively, "I see, I see."

 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” Yosaku barks. 

 

Usopp calmly turns to him waving his hand, "Don't get me wrong, I am as terrified as you are, but..." he trails off at the end looking a little conflicted, "I mean, with  _ that guy _ on board," he points to Luffy, "...it just feels like they are wasting ammo."

 

Luffy smiles as he gets on the railings, captain coat slightly flapping in the breeze “Let’s get this over with...” the cannon was shot, “ _ Gum Gum… _ " he blows his body up, " _ Balloon _ !” 

 

"That's new," Usopp sounding  _ slightly  _ surprised.

 

"Seen it," Oyal drawls.

 

"Awesome!" Tobio cheers, jumping a bit on his feet.

 

The cannonball hits right at Luffy... and bounces back into the Marine's ship. 

 

“Well, at least you didn't cause any major damage this time,” Oyal mutters as their captain shrinks back to normal size. 

 

Fullbody stands in horror at the sight of his wrecked ship as the threat of sinking becomes more and more imminent, “YOU BASTARD!”

 

“You fired on us,” Luffy fixes his hat, “We don’t even have bounties or anything,” he sticks out his tongue and stretches one eye down, “Dumbass!”

 

Yosaku and Johnny stand in horror at the sight, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

 

"So we wouldn't get hit," Zoro explains. He knew his friends weren't the smartest but anyone could have seen that.

 

"Hey, you scumbags!" Attention from both ships turns to a single person on the Baratie yelling at them. He was a larger man with a goatee and a huge mouth, “Listen up! You can kill each other on your own time but at this restaurant, there is no fighting you hear me!”

 

Luffy grins at the beautifully mustached man, “You got it, Old Man!”

 

Fullbody grumbles, “Get that hole repaired!” he snaps at his troops. He will get his revenge one way or another. 

 

“Sir, yes sir!” they start scrambling to fix the hole.  

 

The chef snorts at the pathetic display, turning his attention back to the pirate in front of him, “Are you customers? Or should I kick you out now?" he yells as Luffy and crew board the Baratie. 

 

Luffy grins, "Paying customers."

 

Nami huffs, "This is coming out of your allowance."

 

The man's mood did a complete 180, "Well if that's the case, please follow me to your table, most beloved guests!" he gestures to the doors, "I am Patty and I will be your server today!"

 

Luffy starts jumping up and down again. This is it! “One table for…” he starts counting how many people he has, “Oyal, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Ganzo, Tobio, Johnny, Yosaku... Me…. 9 please!”

 

Patty girns a too wide smile, “This way please,” and leads them inside. 

 

The interior was far more stylish than the exterior, with smooth cream colors and elegant designs. The place really looks like a five-star restaurant. However, the brick center to the upper floor and nearby cooking stations gave off the feeling of a personal, homey atmosphere. Like everyone working there wasn’t there for a paycheck but for a purpose. It gave life to the restaurant, one that few places could ever capture. 

 

He gestures to a table for ten as they take their respective seats.

 

Before Patty could even ask for their drinks Luffy raises a hand, "I would like to speak to the head chef here." 

 

Patty stops, "Huh...?" his brow furrows, "Why should he bother with a bra- I mean such great customers like yourselves!"

 

Luffy meets his smile, tooth for tooth, "I have a cook of my own he could hire and would like his approval."

 

The rest of the crew watches in utter shock, not at Luffy being such a pushy brat but at the way he was speaking. He was like a completely different person!

 

Patty’s eyes turn to Ganzo immediately. He knows a fellow cook when he sees one. He sighs, having an inner battle with himself, "... Very well. He will be seeing you shortly," after getting their drink order he left. 

 

"What do you think you are doing?" Oyal hisses. They knew this was the idea but what angle is Luffy getting at?

 

Luffy waves them off, "Trust me."

 

"Doubt."

 

"Brat," Luffy turns to see an older gentleman behind him with an equally displeased Patty on his right side, "You have something to say?"

 

He looks to be a stern man with a beautiful mustache, rivaling that only of the great Whitebeard himself. He had a peg leg and a hat unreasonably tall and a look clearly saying Luffy only has five seconds before he was going to be kicked through the window.  

 

Luffy clears his voice, "A-hem..." he points to Ganzo, "I would like to trade out this older model with a newer one," he points to Tobio, "I'll even throw in the boy as a bonus!"

 

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Oyal shouted. They would have actually shout this time if not for the fact they are busy banging their head against the table. 

 

Zeff just raises a brow, sure he was going to regret even asking, "Explain."

 

Luffy took the lack of peg leg crushing his skull as a good sign, "As you can see Ganzo is at a ripping age of..."

 

"...64," Ganzo supplies.

 

"And his grandson at..."

 

"10!" Tobio yells.

 

"So an old man and a young boy make the age of..." 

 

Oyal sighs, "74,” Luffy’s jaw drops, “However, I don’t think that is what you are going for. Rather, if you are talking about the  _ mean  _ then it would be 37."

 

Luffy claps his hands, "A 37-year-old man altogether!"

 

Patty grits his teeth, "That has got to be the most idiotic thing-!"

 

"Wait," Zeff puts a hand up stopping his employ. He takes a seat at the empty tenth seat at the table, "Keep talking."

 

Patty jumps his jaw, "Head chef!"

 

Luffy smiles, "Thanks, Old Man!"

 

Pegleg to the face. At least it only knocked Luffy out his chair and not the window, "WHO YOU CALLING OLD, YOU WHIPPERSNAPPER!"

 

“Don’t even bother,” Ganzo sighs, being one of the people placed right next to Zeff, “This eat-and-run has no respect for his elders,”

 

Zeff looks at him with a steady gaze. 

 

Ganzo holds his gaze back. 

 

Both stare at each other, neither backing down as the world fell silent between them. 

 

“ _ Old man fight. Old man fight. Old man fight _ ,” Luffy not so subtly whispers to himself on the floor. 

 

Zoro hits him in the back of the head, “Stop that.”

 

Then suddenly both men move and hands clap in a firm but respectful handshake, “I see I’m dealing with a somewhat competent chef here,” Zeff sorta compliments.

 

“I can almost say the same to you,” Garno almost smiles. 

 

Tobio looks between the two confused, “Do they… do they like each other?”

 

Usopp pats his head wisely, “The language between men of pride is one few know and fewer can speak… we are witnessing one of those moments.”

 

Zeffs takes his hand back getting relaxed, "Patty, get those drinks!"

 

Patty stumbles a bit, "Uh...? Yes, sir!" 

 

Zeff gives an eye to Tobio, "You a brat?"

 

Tobio nods, "Probably."

 

"Well, at least you honest about it," he turns his attention back to Luffy, “The rest of you are pirates, right? And heading for the Grand Line,” in all his years being and watching pirates he can smell their kind a mile away. Dreamers. 

 

Luffy grins, “Yup!” 

 

Johnny and Yosaku raise their hands, "We're not..." going unnoticed.

 

Luffy gestures to his crew, "Once we get our final member here we can start heading there."

 

Zeffs huffs, “You brats think you know everything don’t you…” he studies Luffy a bit, “Hmmm, maybe you won’t die immediately though.”

 

Ganzo shrugs himself, “He might survive a month or two...”

 

Zeffs snorts, “I give him a month.”

 

Usopp puts down the menu he picked up, “We are right here, ya know.”

 

That’s kinda how the conversation took over, with old men talking about foods and oden while the Straw Hats scan the menu. But Luffy couldn’t sit still. 

 

He could feel his heart race a mile a minute, shaking in his seat. He had to bolt his feet to the floor to keep himself all but lunging when he sees the blonde chef. His brother in arms. He went through hell and back in the form of a little girl's delusional sweet filled wonderland to get him back and nothing, no robot siblings, or genetically modified army is going to stop him. 

 

Oyal gently places a hand on his shoulder, “... Please try to calm yourself, Captain. You're making a scene.”

 

Ah, so he was. Apparently bouncing in your chair isn’t good table manner, “Gotcha!”

 

He just couldn't wait to see-

 

"Welcome to the Baratie," a smooth and formal voice says, "I will be serving you for the rest of the afternoon."

 

Luffy's head gave a silent scream, turning it so that any normal human would have snapped it. 

 

“What are you doing out here old man?" the blonde questioned the head chef.

 

Zeff didn't look the least disturbed, "It's my restaurant, my rules. Just serve their appetizers."

 

"Hey I worked all night on this soup,” he gives a dry response, cigarette in mouth, and perfect posture, the gentleman placed drinks in front of Zeff first, “By the way, I'm the Assistant Head Chef, Sanji.”

 

FUCK YEAH YOU ARE! FUCK-YOU-VINSMOKE  _ SANJI BLACK LEG! _

 

He just kept talking like he isn't the most amazing person in the room, “All the waiters ran away after what happened yesterday. But don't mistake me for a waiter,” and continues serving to Ganzo and Tobio. 

 

Luffy had to bolt his feet to the ground as his eyes never left Sanji’s back. 

 

“I take it that’s him,” Nami leans in silently.

 

Luffy very reluctantly turns his eyes away, “What’s makes you think that?” he tries to play it off cool. 

 

“You are staring at him like he had the secrets to the One piece,” Zoro comments quietly after getting his soup, “He doesn’t look too tough,” he mutters the last part.

 

“Hey, neither do I,” Usopp points out, “Maybe he is specialized like Nami and me.”

 

“No,” Ganzo replies as Sanji's attention turn completely on Nami, “That’s man is a fighter alright, but he is a chef first and foremost,” he hums, “Good choice.”

 

Zeff raises a brow, “You interested in my brat?”

 

Luffy’s grin splits his face, “I want the best chef in all the sea and only Sanji can fill that spot!”

 

Zeffs face turns unreadable, “Is that so…”

 

Luffy rocks in his seat as Sanji finally comes to serve him!

 

“Look! Isn't that guy over there Lieutenant Fullbody?” “He's a lieutenant of the marines.” “Oh, he's so handsome and noble!” 

 

Ugh, why is everyone talking about this filler pink haired bitch? The real star of the show is-

 

“YOU!” Fullbody started making his way to the Straw Hats, date in tow looking incredibly embarrassed about the whole thing.  

 

“Excuse me, waiter!” Fullbody pushes Sanji to the side, away from Luffy and his chance to have soup, "I have business with these pirates!" Rather than be worried, every Straw hat is looking at their supposedly newest member's reaction. 

 

Said member looks bored overall, “Actually I'm not a waiter, I am a chef” he leans over to Fullbody's female companion, “But you've certainly got good taste when it comes to your company," he says sickling sweetly, “How about it, Miss? Would you care to ditch this guy and have some wine with me?” 

 

“Well…” the woman looks actually considerate.

 

“He’s a shameless flirt,” Nami says not-unkindly.

 

“Gross,” Tobio sticks out his tongue.

 

“Hey!” Fullbody brings the attention back to himself, “Do you know who I am? I am a Lieutenant of the Marines!” 

 

Luffy rolls his eyes, "I can kick your ass after dinner or whatever. I just want to get my meal first," his face longingly on Sanji's hand.

 

Sanji nods approvingly, "Perfect, you two can beat each other up after lunch then."

 

Fullbody was turning murderous, "This is not a game!” he yells too loudly causing a huge scene, now everyone was looking over making the Straw Hat table less conscious. 

 

“This is taking too long” Luffy mutters, hand form into a fist.

 

“Luffy, no,” Usopp slaps his hands.

 

“Here we go again,” Oyal knowing that there is no escape. 

 

Fullbody raises his fist, ready to smash the table into pieces...

 

To be stopped by an open hand catching his fist mid-air like it was a softball, "Hey..." a dangerous ex-pirate who has been quiet for some time looks up, "You weren't planning on breaking my tables now, were you?"

 

Luffy uncurled his fist, he almost felt back for this sucker now. But not really. 

 

Before Fullbody could throw a temper tantrum the back of his shirt was grabbed by... a hand. A rubber hand stretched over to the back of Fullboy’s fancy suit, “Huh-” only to be thrown out eh window.

 

There was complete silence in the restaurant. 

 

“EXCUSE ME!” Luffy shouts like he didn’t just throw a marine officer into the ocean. He grabs Sanji's soup only to see there was a little fly in it.

 

Everyone follows his movements as his crew stares down in shame. Luffy picks out the little fly, “Later little dude,” and slurps the entire bowl in one gulp making sure not one drop falls. 

 

Sanji’s soup! How long has it been since he tasted the best food in the world? He loves food, don’t get him wrong but after tasting Sanji’s food, everything else just seems… blander... Lifeless. No only Sanji’s food can satisfy his appetite.

 

With one big gulp, he lets out a happy sigh, “ _ DELICIOUS _ !” huge grin on his face, “Best soup I have ever had!”

 

And just like that time seems to move again, everyone kinda going back to their meals. The lady being offered a free glass of wine by another chef who came out guiding her to her own table for the day. But Sanji’s eyes were on table 10 with the nine customers. 

 

He walks slowly over, cigar in hand, watching Luffy almost lazily, “... You like it, huh?”

 

“Yup!” Luffy grins happily, “You made it, right?”

 

Sanji nods.

 

“Then I want everything we have today made by you!” Luffy demands. 

 

Sanji lets out a puff of smoke, “I'm not your servant,” his eyes drift in a certain direction, “However,” he goes to one knee in a fluid motion, heart in his eyes, “If I will be servicing this lovely goddess then I would happily slave over a stove for you,” he holds out a rose that seemingly came out of nowhere in front of Nami.

 

She blinks at the rose but takes it all the same, “Um, Thanks?”

 

Sanji continues, sure he has seen the most beautiful creature in the entire East Blue, nay, the entire Ocean Blue! “O' Mother Ocean! Thank you for arranging this encounter today! Oh, my love! Go on, laugh at me. I, who can't bear torture. As long as I'm with you, it matters not if I'm a pirate or a devil. My heart's ready as can be! But, this is horrible! There's such a great obstacle between us!”

 

His language was… painful to say the least. Not physical pain but somehow… pain altogether. 

 

“HEAD CHEF DROPKICK!” Sanji gets a peg leg to the head, "Stop flirting with the customers. And you... DROPKICK!" While Luffy is sent flying out of his chair by a peg leg to the ribs, “You better be paying for that window!”

 

"Stupid, Old Man," Sanji picks himself up easily as well, not at all affected by the kick.

 

Luffy picks himself up, “Aww… come on, I saved your table that should totally cover it.”

 

Zeffs kicks him not-so-lightly in the head with the peg leg again, “You don’t get to make the choices here," He gives a leveled look to Sanji, "Speaking of obstacles...Sanji.”

 

Sanji finally let his eyes lay on his old man, “You got something to say, old fart! What do you want?”

 

Zeff points to Ganzo, “Looking at your replacement,” making Ganzo almost spit out his water, “Why don't you just run off and be a pirate just like them,” his voice was calm and harsh,  “We don't need you here anymore!”

 

Sanji grits his teeth ready for a comeback but interrupted by the door slamming open. 

 

“YOU BASTARD!” Fullbody growls stomping his way to both Luffy and Sanji, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH.” 

 

Sanji’s face was unreadable, looking just as done with this guy as Luffy was, “Sir, you are disturbing our guests, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” his voice is calm but anyone with half a brain would know the undertone of anger, “If you are not here to eat then you are not welcomed."

 

Fullbody did not have that kind of brain capacity as it would seem, “Should you have such an arrogant tone towards your customers? I'm the customer! A customer who paid you money!” he looks like he is getting ready for a fight. 

 

His lady companion had enough standing up from her table, “Stop it, Fullbody!” 

 

“Shut up!” he spat at her. 

 

She flinches at his harsh tone, “F-Fullbody?!”

 

“Ohhhh,” Luffy sings, “He’s gonna get it~” 

 

Sanji puts his cigarette to his mouth, face unusually calm, “Can money fill your stomach?” he simply asks. 

 

The question caught him off guard, “What?” he was expecting fear, he should be feared and respected! 

 

Sanji gave neither, “I said: Can money fill your stomach?” 

 

The other chefs at the back of the restaurant start seeing the commotion, “No! We have to stop him!” “Someone grab Sanji!”

 

Zeff raises a hand, "Stop," the chefs look uncertain but listen, "Let's see where this goes."

 

Sanji cracks his neck, “Still refusing?” all mercy leaving his one showing eye, “How unfortunate.”

 

It happened within a flash. One moment Fullbody was standing up, the next he was on the floor bleeding. 

 

“He’s fast…” Zoro mutters. 

 

Luffy grin’s “Dinner and a show,” as Sanji lifts the bleeding man up with one hand.

 

The woman was terrified at his state, “F-Fullbody!” 

 

Patty opens the door just at the right time with a large grin on his face, “Service, service and more service! Custo-” he eyes land on the horror scene in front of him, “A customer!! You're at it again, Sanji?” his large brow turned downwards in anger, “What're you doing to our customer? Isn't that a marine lieutenant?”

 

Sanji scoffs, eyes not leaving the marine, “Are you blind, you crappy cook. This guy was harassing the actual customers. I'm just taking out the trash.”

 

Luffy almost spits out his drink at that. How that hell  _ dares  _ call  _ his  _ chef crappy? Besides Zoro! But Zeff is already there, one hand stopping Patty, “Let him be, though put a tab on the window he broke."

 

Patty blinks at the information, "Okay, carry on then," he goes about his business like he didn't see anything important.  

 

Fullbody climbs back from the floor, “What kind of restaurant is this? Do you treat all your customers this way? How does it even stay in business?” anger takes over. He really should start listening to his self-preservation instincts more and read the fucking atmosphere, “I'll destroy it! I'll destroy your precious little restaurant. I'll contact my superiors right now!”

 

Luffy sips his water, “Ohh bad idea~”

 

“Luffy, I am going to smack you myself,” Oyal hisses. They just want to get this guy and go!

 

Zeffs glares at the man similar to how Sanji was looking at him, “You're no customer here! Get the hell out!” and kicks the bastard right to the floor.

 

Fullbody laid on the floor debating whether to get up again and finally realized he had royally fucked up. What kind of hell hole restaurant is this?!

 

Nami turns to Luffy drink in hand, “Won’t he get in trouble for that. Customer or not that is still a Marine,” it’s not that she wasn’t enjoying the show but…

 

Luffy smiles his troublemaking smile, “You think they care? This place is run like a pirate ship,” he turns back to Sanji, “In other words fighting Marines is a daily lifestyle.”

 

Sanji turns to the Fullboy's female ex-companion, "Forgive us for the trouble, but really you can do so much better."

 

“Ah, I think I’ll have the calamari,” Zoro thinks out loud.

 

“You sure?” Usopp leans over to his menu, “A bit pricey,”

 

Luffy waves his hand, “Totally worth it.”

 

"Where is the dessert menu?" Tobio looks over.

 

Before any ordering could be done however there was a smash at the door, “L-Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody! We've got a problem!” A bloody marine held the doors open. 

 

Luffy’s stomach growls, “We are never going to order are we…”

 

The panicked underling continues his panic, “The Pirate Don Krieg's man has escaped!”

 

Fullbody actually was competent enough to pull himself together, “What?! We thought he could've given us a lead on Don Krieg.”

 

“We've already lost seven of our men,” this guy does realize there are civilians around just… listening to this. Great way to keep calm. 

 

“That's ridiculous!” Fullbody stupidly replies, “When we got him three days ago, he was about to starve to death! And we haven't fed him yet, have we?” 

 

Whispers start to spread  already, “The d-dreaded Don Krieg Pirates?!” “Isn't he supposedly the most powerful pirate of the East Blue?” Wow, really? What the hell, Buggy? You let this bozo take over the East Blue? Luffy knows he’s laying low or whatever but man this needs to be a major change. Also is Arlong... just not a thing? What happened to take over the East Blue, you lazy bum?

 

“I'm really sor-” BANG!

 

How rude, a gunshot interrupted the marine’s apology. The seaman collapsed to the floor as some woman screamed in the restaurant. 

 

Big mouth looks on neutrally, “Another customer has arrived,” he’s going to have to get someone to clean up that mess.

 

Zeff glares as well, “He'd better not cause any more trouble in my restaurant.”

 

Oyal puts down their menu, “So he is finally here....” they look on with interest. 

 

Silence covers the entire restaurant as the customers slowly start to leave their seats on the back of the ship. The man with brown hair and darker skin walked calmly to the middle tables. He had white pants, seemingly out of place for his line of work, green shit and a grey jacket with dragon decorations. He had a sweatband covering his eyes in the shows and two earrings on each ear giving him a punk vibe of ‘don’t mess with me’

 

He sat with one leg on the table, gun in hand, “Bring me some food. This is a restaurant, isn't it?” his voice was rough and he was sweating from such effort as talking. But seemed more like a wounded animal, the closer you get the more dangerous it is.  

 

“Welcome, mere bastard,” Patty puts the customer service act on thick, not giving two shits if he was dangerous or not. 

 

“Oh, sure he gets service before we do,” Luffy complains loudly. 

 

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME!” Usopp smacks his head.

 

“T-that guy…” Tobio looks back to the Marine, “is he…”

 

Oyal did not hesitate to pat Tobio on the head, “He’s alive,” seeing the man barely breathing on the floor, “Bleeding out but alive.”

 

Sanji sees the kid’s discomfort, cooly answering the unasked question, “It happens all the time here kid. Characters like him are not that uncommon,” he points to the dangerous individual.

 

“I'll only say it once more, so listen up,” Mister Dangerous speaks slowly, “ _ Bring me some food _ .”

 

The rest of the customers watched with morbid interest, “He's gonna kill that cook!” 

 

Patty, while still being very polite asks, “I'm sorry Sir, but we'll be expecting you to pay for a meal here? Do you have enough money?” 

 

Dead on feet raises the gun to Patty’s forehead, “Do you accept lead?” 

 

Patty doesn't even blink, looking more annoyed than anything, “So I take it that you don't have any money,” and without hesitation grounds the man and his chair into the floor with a double smash with his hands. 

 

Fullbody’s jaw dropped, “What?!” 

 

Zeff was just pissed, “Patty, you broke one of my chairs!” 

 

Patty huffs knowing that is coming out of his paycheck, “If you can't pay up, you can't eat.”

 

The guy grunts on the floor, trying to get up.

 

The customers cheer, “Way to go, Mr. Cook!” “That pirate's nothing,” even the chefs cheered their fellow mate on, “Take him out, Patty!” 

 

There was a loud rumbling coming from the pirate on the floor, Patty took notice, “Oh, your stomach's growling there, you filthy pirate.”

 

The guy just smiles, “That was a fart, you bastard. Hurry and get me something to eat.”

 

Patty kicks him while he was down, “You're no customer, so get the hell outta here!!!” 

 

“Kinda hard to threaten on the floor like that...” Usopp mutters at the sight.

 

Luffy watches but his focus was more on another man who quietly left the room. 

 

Fullbody takes the distraction to get going, “I can't take it anymore. I don't want anything to do with this kind of restaurant! I-I'll never come here again!” 

 

Once Patty is done beating the man he gives a little curtsy to the crowd who gives a standing applause, “Alright, everybody! Please, continue with your meal," he picks the pirate up with one hand and throws him out a side door, “Please get lost!”

 

And everything went back to normal. Customers went back to their seats and conversation flowed too easily again. 

 

“Well I guess we can order now- Where did he go?” Zoro started to say only to see their captain missing. 

 

“Important stuff,” Oyal explains, trying to get another chef's attention to order, “Don’t worry I know what he wants.”

 

Said important stuff included Luffy sneaking to the roof of the fish restaurant, hearing a certain pirate curse, “Damn him- How dare he- I wouldn't normally let anyone get away with that crap…”

 

The man would have continued to curse if not for a plate of fried rice being placed right in front of him, “Hey, you're starving, aren't you?” 

 

The Pirate dude grits his teeth at the smell but looks away from the tempting meal, “S-shut up,” his stomach growled again in protest, “I'm not the least bit hungry.”

 

The blonde smoothly takes a seat right there lighting a cigar, “Eat it.”

 

“Shut up! Go away! This is worse,” his stomach growled again trying to protest some common sense in the man, “I won't accept charity. Take it away!”

 

The chef rolls his eyes at the display, “Don't be so tough, just eat it already,” he lets out a smoke of air, “To me, any hungry person's a customer.”

 

The pirate licks his lips, “I- I can't pay for it.”

 

Sanji hums twisting the cancer stick in his mouth, “It’s amazing how beautiful and cruel the ocean can be. It's awful to not have any food or water…. Just awful, I understand starving people more than anyone,” his voice was cool but it was laced with something not entirely recognizable, “I don't care if you wanna die with dignity. But if you eat up, you'd be able to look forward to a new tomorrow, won't you?”

 

The pirate looks at the meal than at the chef and the meal again, he closes his eyes and surges forward grabbing the food desperately, eating like the starving man he was. A few bites in he starts to shake, back away from Sanji, “This is so delicious. I’ve never had such delicious food in my entire life,” there were warm tears coming down his face but Sanji wasn't looking at him. If no one saw them then they were not really there right? “It's too delicious! I thought I was gonna die. I thought I was a goner.”

 

Sanji gives a smile, not a flirtatious grin, not a cocky smirk, not a smug twitch. No, a genuine smile from a cook seeing someone enjoying his meal, “You like it, eh?” 

 

Luffy grins thinking this was a perfect time to ruin the moment, “Hey, aren't you lucky? You aren't even a customer and you got served first," both men look up to see the third on top of the roof," Shishishishi!” good, he got their attention, time to sink them in, “Hey, Sanji! Join my crew!” 

 

Sanji watches as the excitable teen jumps down from the roof and be perfectly fine, “You're a pirate?” 

 

Luffy gives his best grin, “Yup!”

 

Sanji hums, “Should have guessed from the coat..." he looks a little thoughtful, "Anyways, you'd better not do anything to this place. The head chef here was once a chef on a notorious pirate ship.”

 

Luffy grins, “Right, right, Red Leg or something right?” 

 

Sanji wipes his head at him, “You know?”

 

Luffy shrugs, “Yeah, it hasn’t been that long, only like ten years right?” 

 

Sanji actually smirks a bit at that, “Yeah, I shouldn’t be surprised. A lot of the cooks here work out of admiration of that geezer. For that old fart, this restaurant is worth more than any treasure. And those cooks who came after his fame were once fierce pirates.”

 

Luffy grins at the fondness in his voice taking a seat next to his future cook, “Not a quiet moment in this place, eh?”

 

Sanji lets out another cloud of smoke, “Yeah, this place never seems to have a dull moment. It's not bad or anything. I'm used to it," he laughs, “Recently, most of the people only come to watch the cooks and pirates brawl. But thanks to that, it scares away all of the part-time waiters.”

 

Luffy recalls his time as a waiter here, Oh, that explains it, "So you going to join us?”

 

Sanji looks at him calmly, “I refuse. I have my reasons why I must remain here.”

 

Luffy nods understandingly, "I understand and respect your decision. And also I refuse your refusal.”

 

“Wha-What?” Sanji was a little lost, “That’s doesn't make any scene.”

 

“Hey," Luffy looking a little offended, "I took the effort to respect your decision, you need to respect mine in not accepting your decision.” If Sanji was going to say no to him than it has to be his own choice, not because he thinks he owed the old man a favor.

 

Sanji felt a sweat drop, “That-!” he was getting pissed, “You can’t respect someone's decision and not accept it!”

 

“Yeah, you can! That's why they are two different words!” 

 

“You'd better watch out or I'll gut you like a fish, you straw hat bastard!” 

 

Luffy just laughs at Sanji's little insult, making Sanji even more pissed, “I would like to see you try!” 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but-”

 

“WHAT IS IT?!” Sanji snaps unfairly taking his annoyance out on the man he just saved.  

 

He didn’t seem to take it personally speaking casually, “I'm part of the Don Krieg’s pirates crew. The name's Gin,” he gestures to Luffy, “So, you're a pirate too, eh? What's your goal?” 

 

Luffy grins, “I'm going to become the Pirate King! I'm headed for the Grand Line.”

 

Gin starts to sweat at the claim but kept his voice calm, “You're still looking for a cook... Your crew must be quite small.”

 

Luffy tips his hat, “Yeah. But we got the essentials and more waiting for us on the other side,” he flips it over, “Makes it easier to cross Reverse Mountain with a small crew anyway, We've got six, counting him.”

 

“Why the hell are you counting me in?!” Sanji snaps. 

 

Gin tries to hide the surprise in his face at the claim, “You- You have been to the Grand Line already?!”

 

Sanji's anger disappears at that, looking at Luffy seriously now.

 

Luffy gives a cheeky grin, “Of course! Spent half my life there,” or something like that, he lost count after... everything stopped really mattering, “But now I need a crew to head in. Can’t be Pirate King unless I have the best crew behind me,” he looks at Sanji, “And that includes the Best Cook in all the Seas!”

 

Sanji grumbles a bit, mad about being seen as part of his crew but utterly flattered for being seen as the best even in the Grand Line. Which only makes him madder that he was flattered. 

 

Gin starts to shake more at the news, “So- so you know,” he seems at a loss of words,” You know about… the Grand Line…” 

 

Luffy swings his legs, “I know a few things... She is always filled with surprises…” he gives low chuckles, “But I know for a fact that the first half is Paradise compared to the second half.” Of course it took his crew two years to get ready for that second half and the first half was no joke but still they made through it alive!

 

Gin pales at that putting his head in his hands, “You’ve… you’ve got to be kidding me…”

 

Luffy felt his heart bleed for the guy, really he seemed like a cool dude just trying to be the best pirate he can be. Too bad he got stuck with mister 'I-Think-I-Am-Invincible' only to hold him back. With that mindset, Krieg wouldn't have survived a month, no, a week. 

 

Sanji raises a brow, trying not to show his own concern, “Are you really one of the dreaded Krieg's men? You’re acting like a scaredy cat,”

 

Luffy rolls his eyes, “Please, Krieg would hire pigs if they learned how to kiss ass.”

 

Gin looks like someone slapped him with a fish, “Wha- WHAT DID YOU SAY-”

 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong,” Luffy holds his hands calmly, “You can follow whoever you want. But... come on. He’s got what? A big fleet? Okay, fair. But let me ask you this. Why do you follow him?”

 

Gin stutters at being cut off, “... he’s strong.”

 

Luffy raises a single brow far too smugly, “Oh? And what if someone stronger came around, then would you follow them?”

 

“No!” Gin snaps, “My loyalty lies with Krieg and only Krieg!”

 

“And what about his loyalty,” Luffy counters, “Is he as dedicated to his men as his men are to him. Are you sure he won’t leave you if you ever show shines of weakness.”

 

“... He won’t” Gin said a little too late.

 

“Would you bet your life on it,” Luffy looks him dead in the eye.

 

Gin looked away, not able to match the stare. 

 

Luffy sighs, his eyes turning softer but no less intense, “You’re a pirate. Not a slave. Pirates are supposed to be free. If you’re not free then what’s the point of blind loyalty?”

 

There was silence after that. Sanji sitting awkwardly between two pirates, one sounding much older than he looks and the other who seemed to have an existential crisis, “So uh,” Sanji forcefully butts in, “You need a ship, right Gin?”

 

Gin nods thankfully for the distinction, “Yeah, I can’t stay here.”

 

Sanji tilts his head, "Do you need a ship? I have a dinghy you can use.”

 

Gin smiles, “I- Thank you Sanji, but I have a dinghy of my own. The Marine ship was practically sinking when I left so I was able to snag a dinghy."

 

Luffy innocently whistles at the news as the dinghy is set and tummies full Gin waves from his new boat, “Later then.”

 

Yeah, more like see you soon, “Think about what I said,” Luffy offers.

 

Gin almost looks like he isn’t going to say anything. Anyone could have missed the little nod sent their way if Luffy wasn’t watching. 

 

His attention turns to his savior, “Sanji, Thank you very much. You saved my life. The fried rice was the best!” he gives a big ass grin looking more human than he has this entire time, “Can I come again?” 

 

Sanji returns the smile, “Anytime!” 

 

“Hey there, Straw Hat, your order is here!” A voice snaps from the balcony from above.

 

Luffy waves, “Hey, old man!” 

 

Zeff stares at the scene in front of him. No-longer-dying pirate now on a dinghy looking not healthy but not dying. Empty plate and fort on deck. He thinks he can figure out what happened here. 

 

Sanji leans against the rail, “Get going, Gin.”

 

Gin fiddles with his sweatband, “I'm sorry. You're gonna get in trouble for letting me eat for free,” he sounded genuinely guilty. 

 

SPLASH!

 

“Come again?” Sanji with hands open as he just dropped a dish into the sea, “How can I get in trouble if there's no proof?” 

 

Gin said nothing just watching in shock. He is a proud man. A man who hates getting charity but. He bows lowly on the boat, head reaching the floor in silent thanks. 

 

Sanji smiles calling out, "Don't get caught again, Gin!” 

 

Gin pulls himself up guiding his boat, “Thank you, Sanji," Silently to himself, “I won't forget this, Sanji.” 

 

Zeff sighs, getting far too old for this, “Oi! Brats get back to work!”

 

“I don’t work here!”

 

“THEN GO EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD!”

 

OOO

 

“FOOD!” Luffy jumps from his spot heading off like a bolt! “Food Food Food Food Food!”

 

Luffy starts gobbling up everything in sight. Almost at a horrible inhuman pace. So fast, that it caused great distress to the rest of the customers around him. 

 

“So good!” he cried out. 

 

“Hey, slow down” Sanji snips, “You’re scaring all the customs away!”

 

“Like you don't?” Zeff said.

 

Sanji just huffs, “Ain't I the Assistant Head Chef here? What's your crap about not needing me no more?” now that the commotion has died down he goes back to the subject at hand.

 

“You always fight with our customers,” Zeff starts to list off, “You flirt with any beautiful woman in sight. And you make lousy food. You're as worthless to me as the chum after brunch! That's what I mean.”

 

Sanji takes a step towards the old man, “What the-”

 

Zeff keeps going, “The other cooks don't like you anyway. Why don't you just become a pirate or whatever you please? Why don't you just get the hell outta here!?” 

 

“What's this crap?” Sanji grabs Zeff by the collar, okay let's just have another scene in front of the customers, that’s this places specialty after all, “I didn't do shit and now you're blowing your head off, old fart? I don't care about the rest of your excuses, But I'll never allow my cooking to be insulted! I don't care what the hell you're gonna say I'm gonna stay right here as a chef! If you don't like it, it's your problem!” 

 

Before any Sanji flying could have happened Oyal stands up, “Sanji don’t speak to your father that way!”

 

This caught both males’ attention. Sanji mid-yell, and Zeff mid-punch, “He’s not my-!” Sanji started.

 

“Don’t you give me that,” they fluently interrupt, “I know a father and son when I see them,” though Sanji’s hair was a lighter blonde and his eyes her more a sea blue and sky like Zeff, “The way you act is clearly paternal.”

 

Sanji says nothing in favor of stuffing his head in his hands to cover his shame while Zeff just looks away trying to be coy.

 

They had to admit that Zeff’s plan to push Sanji away through emotional damage was a viable tactic however Sanji’s stubbornness must be taken into account for. It would have been wiser if perhaps a heart-to-heart discussion took place but knowing both men that were less feasible. 

 

Zeff then remembers he needed to punch his ‘son’, “How dare you grab the collar of the head chef!”

 

Straw Hats and guests seemed to have had the skills of ninjas as they quickly grab every plate on their table, making sure none of the food has gone to waste. 

 

“You stupid eggplant!” Zeff huffs.

 

Despite breaking the table Sanji gets up completely unharmed, more like he was pushed than actually flung over a table, “Damn it,” he gets up, "Are you kiddin'? No matter how hard you may try I'm gonna stay right here as a chef! 'Til the day you go to hell!”

 

Zeff starts walking away, “I won't die! I'll live another 100 years!”

 

Sanji rolls his eyes, “What a stubborn old man” 

 

Luffy grins going back to his food, “Isn't it great that he gave you his blessing! Now you can come with us.”

 

“Hell no!” 

 

“Heavens yes!”

 

Sanji pulls himself together taking another table, “Please pardon me for what has happened,” he turns to Nami, “As an apology, I give you a Fruit Macedonia, my Princess.”

 

Nami claps her hands together, “Why, thank you. You're so kind,” she adds sweetly.

 

“It's nothing,” Sanji plays it off despite being utterly flattered.

 

“What about us?!” Usopp claps his hands on the new table, “This is gender discrimination!” 

 

Sanji’s flirty smile turns straight into an annoyed sneer, “I've brought you some tea, isn't that enough? You should thank me, long nose.”

 

Usopp met him eye for eye, “Huh? Picking a fight? I won't be easy on you! Get him, Zoro!” 

 

Zoro drinks his tea, “Do it yourself.”

 

Johnny and Yosaku drink at the same time, "The calmness of green tea~" "One must learn how to make tea to truly appreciate it."

 

Ganzo puts down his cup, "You guys... are idiots too, aren't you?"

 

Usopp points to the table, “You haven’t even cleared the plates away.”

 

“You still haven’t finished your mushrooms!” Sanji points out.

 

“I left them on purpose because I hate mushrooms,” Usopp got up in Sanji’s face, nose to nose, "I have poisoned by one when I was a kid!”

 

Sanji doesn't back down, despite nose in his face, “Well this one ain’t poisoned so eat up long nose!”

 

Oyal sighs, “Here,” they take the plate from Usopp, "I like mushrooms,” they start eating them, “Can we have fruit for the table please,” no need to make a fuss, just order it.

 

Sanji turns to Oyal… stopping… and just  _ stares…  _ “I, um…” he seemed to be thinking. 

 

Now Sanji likes to pride himself with being able to know a  _ beautiful woman _ from three miles away. That’s is what he was trained to do. Usually, he could get a read off a person, no problem, it came with years of practice on serving customers and having to be polite to even the worst ones. And right now he  _ sees  _ one but… he doesn’t  _ feel  _ one. 

 

He could tell if a man has long hair or if a woman just happens to be more muscular than normal but this one... he can't get  _ anything _ . Just... a neutral vibe. It would be so so easy to just say this is a girl but… his instincts are never wrong this isn’t…  _ he doesn’t know _ . Not a boy, that’s for sure. It has to be a  _ girl! _ But where are his hearts and twirly legs?

 

“I am Oyal, a pleasure to met you,” and they mean it. They have done extensive research about Sanji Black Leg, Ex-Vinsmoke and world renowned chef. He has a kind heart but gives a special type attention to females. He treats the men of the crew quite different. A little cruel but there was respect and a level of playfulness between them. He... looks at them like a person rather than an object of affection.

 

“Ah, Yes…” he looks for something to say,  _ still no heart eyes… _ “I am Sanji, pleasure,” could he be  _ wrong _ ? Maybe just a girly boy? But the kid doesn’t feel like a boy either...

 

Oyal feels… good about the interaction so far, perhaps this will be a nice interaction. 

 

If only Luffy couldn’t read what he is thinking, “She’s a girl.”

 

Sanji went into swave mode immediately, “I knew that!” he barks, attention now on Oyal, “My dear, forgive me for my rudeness I was so distracted by these heathens my mind must have short-circuited,” he had to keep the flirting light no matter how forced it felt... how old is this kid anyway?

 

Never mind. Oyal slowly turns to him, “Did you mistake me for  _ something  _ else?”

 

Sanji flinches caught in the act, “Well… Ah… and this all my fault obviously, it’s been a long day afterall and I just haven’t slept in three day thanks to a certain brat,” glare at Luffy, “but for a second there… you didn’t feel like a  _ girl… _ ” Sanji stutters out, in between his rambles, “But of course that is no fault of yours, I simple must be out of my mind to not see such an angel before me!”

 

Oyal slowly goes back to their food, “Just… fruit please,” they repeat.

 

Sanji doesn't let his smile drop but he straightens up sweat dropping a bit, “Of course!”

 

“Thank you,” Oyal goes back to their mushrooms. That felt…  _ uncomfortable _ . Didn’t feel like a  _ girl _ ? What does a girl  _ feel  _ like? They never thought much of their looks or gender in general but… they didn’t know you can  _ feel  _ a gender. How does they  _ feel  _ being mistaken for  _ not-a-girl _ ? It is strange but… not unpleasant. 

 

But actually being called a girl…  _ what is this feeling? _

 

Nami munches on her delicious dessert, “Please, don't fight over me!” 

 

Sanji immediately loosens up, “Very well, Ma'am. I'll stop.”

 

“Who's fighting over you?!” Usopp snaps.

 

"I want dessert too!" Tobio shouts.

 

Sanji sighs, "Yeah, yeah," he may be a dick to dude but kids... he could have a bit of leeway.

 

“Oh, thank you, Sanji,” Nami leans in close to Sanji before he could go, gently cupping his face, “The food here's great, but it's a bit expensive for me.”

 

He was gone, “Of course, I won't make you pay,” there were hearts in his eyes.  

 

Nami gave him a hug, “Thank you!” 

 

Sanji could have died right there, but he turns to the males, “You guys have to pay though.”

 

Usopp mutters, “I already saw that coming.” 

 

Luffy giggles, "This is going to be great!"

 

OOO

 

"What do you mean having two meals a day isn't enough?"

 

Sanji had a strained smile on his face. He really didn't want to lose his temper in the fact this  _ girl  _ (and all girls are good) has been eating only two meals a day when they remembers to eat, "You're not going to get all your nutrients that way if you want to stay healthy..."

 

"I eat when I am hungry,” Oyal folds their arms,  “That seems logical enough."

 

Sanji grinds on his cigar bud, "In your head but your body isn't energized enough to handle daily activities if you don't get enough food in your system. Do you understand?"

 

"Illogical," They do understand one thing though. It would seem that when it comes to food Sanji finally puts his foot down, even to females. They resepct that.

 

Sanji burns the rest of his cigarette, trying his damndest not to snap at a  _ lady _ . Because you are never supposed to snap at  _ women _ .

 

“Also I want you to stop seeing me as a girl.”

 

He almost chokes on his cigar, “E-Excuse me?”

 

“You are pardoned,” Oyal answers.

 

“No, no, about the other thing?” Sanji backtracks, “You want me to stop seeing you… as a  _ girl _ ?”

 

Oyal nods, “Yes.”

 

Sanji felt a headache coming on, “Like.. a  _ boy _ ?”

 

Oyal tilts her head, “...No. That will not work either. Rather try a  _ person _ .”

 

“A person…” Sanji repeats dumbly.

 

“Yes, I have given much thought to your accusation the other day,” Sanji starts to apologize as Oyal steamrolls over him, “And as it takes I have  _ feelings  _ over this implication. As annoying as it is, these feeling must be address…” the child puts a finger to their mouth, “In fact, I shall have the whole crew change their address to me to make this easier on you,” they turns to the crew consisting on Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp, “From now on I am neither boy or girl and you shall refer to me as such.”

 

Zoro waves his hand not even bothering tolook over, “Whatever.”

 

Luffy tries to balance a fork on his nose, “Cool.”

 

Usopp lifts a brow, “So they/them, right?” 

 

Oyal pause before nodding again, “Yes, that feels… right,” they hadn’t felt…  _ wrong  _ exactly being she/her before, but when it started coming into question. It felt  _ not right _ . And they know what to classify as uncomfortable or not now!

 

Before Sanji could question anything Usopp butts in, “How much longer do we have to be here, it’s been four days already!”

 

Usopp was right. They have been spending far too much time on the Baratie for Oyal’s liking. 

 

They sip their tea gently, “I… am not sure,” they  _ hate _ that. In Luffy’s contract, he should have arrived two days ago and everything! But so far it has been four days and still no sign of Krieg, “I would like to say we came here early but with the detours we took I thought the chances here unlikely.”

 

Luffy shrugs, "Oh well," he was not too worried about the news, he has been having a blast following Sanji around and 'helping' the chefs with their chores like washing dishes and taste testing food. None to the chefs thought it was near as fun as Luffy did.

 

“Hey, Chore boy!” Sanji yells trying to find something to distract himself with, "Get the dishes at table three would ya!”

 

“Yes, sir!” A small but determined little waiter comes out. Tobio had been taking to the restaurant like a fish to water. He enjoyed the tough atmosphere among the pirate cooks. Being the only one brave enough to gather the plates. And small enough to escape any clobbering, “Anything else?”

 

Sanji looks down, “I think we good for now,” he lets a small smile slip, he was on edge about the kid at first. He was a brat but... he was a good kid. Didn't sit and cry when things got tough, he just yelled right back. He likes the little spitfire, “Just don’t let the old geezer get to you!”

 

“I got my own old geezer to worry about!” Tobio said proudly, “He might not have been a pirate but he is damn strong!”

 

"I heard that brat!" Ganzo shouts from the kitchen. He too had been taken in by the chefs like a long-lost brother. Despite being an older man and having no criminal record he took to the ex-pirate chefs with a strong and prideful attitude. He was hard working and didn't take shit from anyone, what more could a chef need?

 

A glass breaks, “IT’S DON KRIEG'S PIRATE SHIP!”

 

Oyal lets out a sigh of relief their body forcing itself to calm down, “...Oh, thank Jupiter…”

 

“How is that a good thing!” Usopp yells

 

Oyal calmly turns to him, “What do you think we have been waiting for?”

 

Usopp jaw’s drops, “WE HAVE BEEN WAITING TO BE ATTACKED BY PIRATES?!"

 

Luffy grins, “Duh! What else are we supposed to do, go to them?”

 

“How about not going to them at all!” Usopp was fighting a losing battle. 

 

“Illogical.”

 

The customers were sweating at the sight, “The flag that turns brave men into chickens.” “That flag is- That flag is- No doubt about it.” “It's the King of East Blue! It's Don Krieg!” “Why?! What's Krieg doing here?”

 

One cook with red glasses started yelling, “Look well, Patty! They're really here! You'll help us drive 'em away, now won't you?!”

 

Patty lost all confidence he had three days ago, “C-Carne, couldn't you be mistaken?! He's the leader of a 5,000 pirate ship fleet. Why's he coming all this way to avenge a single man?” 

 

Ganzo looks out the window, “There's no mistake! He's really here!” 

 

Tobio looks on in amazement,  “That's what I call a ship!” 

 

Luffy smiles elbowing Sanji, “You think that Gin guy's here to pay you back?” 

 

Sanji sighs, “I doubt it. But it's strange…” 

 

Luffy tilts his head at the ship. It was impressive. Was being the key word here. It is about as big as Brook’s old ship for the Rumbar pirates, has three masts and a large exterior. There is a cougar in the front with a large open mouth. But it was utterly wrecked. Holes litter the thing like spots on a dog. There are tears all over the mast like it is a rag and overall just looks, “Looks like his ship's pretty much had it.”

 

Sanji nods, “It doesn't look like it was attacked by a gunboat or anything. But it doesn't look like any human could have done that either. A tornado maybe?”

 

Luffy smirks, “Sanji…  you’ve seen some crazy stuff in your life…" his voice still being light despite the heavy implications, "I think you know humans are capable of crazy things."

 

Luffy didn’t ask about his crews past not because it wasn’t important but because it didn’t matter to him. Whether from rags or riches, they were his crew and he didn’t need to know a damn thing about their past to know that he loved them. If they wanted to tell their past he would listen but he would never force it out of them. Their past was apart of them and he loved knowing more about his crew every day but their past never defines them. They are so much more, they are everything.

 

Sanji gazes at him cooly, his stance completely at ease but there was a just a hint of steel in those blue eyes, “... Yeah, a lot of crazy stuff happens on the Baratie.” 

 

Luffy’s smiles, not daring to push it, “Speaking of which I have some business before he comes on board,” he starts making his way to the front door.

 

Usopp starts to shake, "L-Luffy, don't tell me you're going to fight them all?"

 

Zoro manly pouts, "Yeah leave some for the rest of us"

 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!"

 

Luffy laughs but it was somewhat forced. He really does not like where this is going, "I'm just going to check on Nami and the guys," he turns back to the door, "I'll be right back."

 

Oyal gets up, "... I'll come too."

 

Luffy stops, "You sure?" he wasn't going to stop them...

 

Oyal swallows a bit, "Yes... I want to check on them as well."

 

Luffy nods, "Okay," he turns to his crew, "We'll be right back!"

 

And with a swing of the door, both Luffy and Oyal make their way to the Merry, completely ignoring the giant barge making its way closer to the Baratie with each passing second. 

 

On the Merry Johnny and Yosaku are shaking in their boots at the sight of such a large barge in the horizon. Nami meanwhile doesn't look the least bit effected, looking more lost in thought then worried about the upcoming confrontation. 

 

"LUFFY BRO! OYAL BRO" Johnny yells seeing the captain of the ship, "WE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THAT FLAG," he points to the ship, "IS DON KRIEG!"

 

Luffy smiles, "I know."

 

"What do you mean you know?!" Yosaku yells. Nami even breaks out of her thoughts to look with little interest. 

 

"We have been waiting for him!" Luffy spread out his arms, "Zoro and Usopp are inside waiting, you two should join them while it is still safe."

 

Johnny and Yosaku look like their souls left their bodies a little, "We should have just stayed on the rock..." "At least scurvy would have finished off without malice..."

 

"Stop being over dramatic" Oyal lightly guides them, almost daring to touch them, "Get sit with Zoro and get some appetizers..."

 

Both bounty hunters hung their head in dejection and deboarded the ship onto the Baratie. 

 

With them gone Luffy attention turned fully to a silent Nami.

 

She gave her signature cute smile, “Don't worry captain!" she gives a thumbs up, "Let me just secure out treasure and I'll meet you inside!"

 

Luffy frowns, "Nami... don't do that..." he says quietly. 

 

Nami kept the act up forcing confusion on her face, "What do you mean-"

 

"Before anything," Oyal quickly says, feeling pride and shame for interrupting Nami, "This is a private conversation but I..." they are shaking a bit. Move you coward! 

 

They take a few shaking steps to Nami trying to look natural, "Nami..." should they just say it? Should they ask first? No, that would be weird right? Or rather this whole thing was weird? This whole thing was a mistake. Embarrassing considering that they will see Nami in a few days, a few hours arguably. They shouldn't have come. This is too much. Too dramatic.

 

But they are here now, might as get it over with. 

 

They lean forward to a confused Nami and hug her. 

 

Nami... was not expecting that. From the way Oyal was shaking she though the child was going to hit her or something. But that was silly, as she slowly hugs the shaking child back. 

 

"I..." Oyal tries and fails. They just hug Nami harder. 

 

Nami was starting to lose her cool a bit. Was Oyal saying... goodbye? Do they know? Nami wouldn't be surprised if they did, despite her initial awkwardness Oyal was pretty smart on small cues. Does that mean Luffy knows?! Are they here to stop her?

 

Oyal suddenly lets go and steps back, "... excuse me," and take their own leave, leaving the captain and his navigator. 

 

"I can beat them you know," Luffy states simply. Nami blinks at him, not understanding, "The ones who hurt you."

 

Nami stiffens, her face turning unreadable. He saw right through her. Despite barriers and facades, he was able to read her like a damn book, hell, maybe even better considered he had trouble reading. She hated every minute of it.  

 

Luffy tries not to let this upset him. Of course, she is guarded, he hasn't earned her trust yet. 

 

Nami closed her eyes, "Luffy... I-" what on earth could she say, 'you caught me, I'm abandoning you all for the sake of money' 'it's not what you think, I swear I'm staying' None of that was going to get past him. He knows. If he knows why she is leaving them he probably knows... how much it hurts to leave. 

 

This connection. She hasn't felt this kind of feeling since her mother. Since her sister. Since she was home. When she had a home. 

 

She didn't want to leave. 

 

"Nami, please," he looks at her with his own pleading eyes, black but unfairly deep and emotionally, "I can help. We all can help you," he sounds so sincere, "If you just let us..."

 

Nami felt he whole body start to shiver at the thought, "I can't..." her voice broke a little, "This doesn't concern you," I can't let my problems slow you down.” He was going to be the Pirate King. It was a stupid dream but damn if Nami didn't see it. She can't let other people be affected by some thief who can't solve her own problems. 

 

Luffy walks slowly up to her. 

 

Nami looks right at him, eyes refusing to back down. But it was like a mouse facing a lion. What did she expect? That he would just let her take the Going Merry and run. He may be a kind fool but no one is that... ridiculous. 

 

As he got closer she expected many things. Anger. Betray. Sadness. What she did not expect was a hug. She was pulled in tight in rubbery arms that should not have made her feel as safe as they did, "It's okay..." he says slowly, "You are free here, if you want to go I won't stop you," he pulls away just to look at her, "But know this, we are just as free to follow you to the gates of hell itself and back. And we will be following you."

 

Before a shocked Nami could say anything he turns away, "If you want to leave you should do it now before that barge gets any closer," he gives one last look, eyes as firm as law, "If you ever need my help, our help, just say the word and we will be there."

 

With those last words, Luffy jumps off his ship and starts heading back to the Baratie.

 

OOO


	12. Mihawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long. I accidentally did two chapters, so expect another one next week. School has started so I am still afraid of keeping up the consistency is going to be hard... But i still love writing this story and still plan to write. 
> 
> Another reason this one took so long is that I took y'all suggestions and went back to change... a lot. I tried to fix grammar and Beta Readers are still human and mistakes happen. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for the patience and enjoy!

MIHAWK

 

Dear Oyal,

Hey! This is your local bushman (I would hope, you only know one after all) And I have reached the Gori! The card turned kinda letter thing so we are writing to you now

First things first, We left a little later than we thought. There was a little trouble before we left. A... visitor come to our island. His name is Buggy and he is an absolute laugh! I gave him that ship you gave me, as Gori seems to have covered all of our building materials. I will let you know of any further research in the future.

We made it safe. I tried to look for that farmer guy you say you saw but there doesn’t seem to be anyone living here. But you were right about the animals here. They are insane! They ain't like my animals that's for sure, but they are just as smart! Even smarter, the Pengu pirates already scouting for other recruits (Gori made the ship!) so I think we are going. 

I haven't been this hyped in years! Finally back to the pirate life with my most trusted friends.

(Oyal, this is Gori Illa. It was the utmost pleasure to speak with you and as we created the contract, I noticed that you said that you are willing to fund my plans. I do not mean to rush but I hope to goodness you plan to act on that soon. Giant robots don't make themselves you know. Hohoho!)

Your Bushman, Gaimon! (And your Gorilla, Gori!)

OOO

Luffy smiles, taking a seat back in the restaurant, “Here he comes,” sensing two presences boarding the ship.

The doors are not slammed open, there isn’t any grand, dramatic entrance as the two entered. No, all that came was the pathetic sight of a pathetic man.

“Please…” the large man rasped, leaning heavily on his subordinate who deserves better, “Can you give me water and something to eat, please? If it's money, I've got it,” the guy was tall, far taller than his subordinate with purple hair and sideburns. He was pale and sweating, the picture of a suffering man. But it was his eyes that gave him away, eyes that were cold but they were not out, just waiting, “As much as you ask... I don't know how long it's been since I've last eaten," he held his arms out, "Please, give me water and something to eat.”

Patty raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed, “What's wrong with him? He doesn't look very dreadful to me,” he said, despite pissing his pants three minutes ago, “Is this guy really the most dreadful pirate, Don Krieg?” 

Sanji lets out the comment, “He looks hungry.” 

Luffy lets a small smile slip at Sanji's concern. Of course, that would be the first thing he would notice. What a great cook he has!

The big bad guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Gin got down, panicking at the sight of his unconscious captain, “C-captain! Don Krieg!” he turned to the restaurant in distress, “P-please! Please help my captain! He's starving to death! He hasn't eaten for days, If he doesn't get food soon, he'll die!”

He was begging. A man who was too proud to take charity was begging for help for the sake of his captain. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

“This is great!” Patty laughed, “So this is the notorious bully, Don Krieg?” 

“We've got money this time!" Gin pleads, still on his knees, "Aren't we customers here?!” 

“Not in your life!” Patty sysd smugly, “Hey, hurry up and call the Marines.”

The customers around them slowly started to agree and cheer, “What?” Gin exclaimed, surprise.

“He has weakened.They won't get another chance like this. No food for him! Get him out of here.”

Even the chiefs started to grumble in agreement, “That's right! If he gets better, there's no telling what he'll do next! He's done so many awful things.” “He deserves to be captured, even if he's starving! He's never done anything good in his life!” “He might even attack this ship if he gets better! We shouldn't even hand him a glass of water!”

“I won't do anything. I promise I'll leave after I eat," Krieg used his last strength to reposition himself on the floor in a bowing position, "So please h-help me” his face is completely covered but he seems so honest and sincere. 

"Liar~" Luffy sing-songs, but tries to keep his voice down for Gin's sake. 

Usopp raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh, sure, now you can tell."

Gin is fucking crying at the sight of his captain on the floor, ugh, him and his stupid loyalty, “Don Krieg, please stop! Please don't beg! How can you do such a humble act? Please stop it!” 

Krieg continues, “I promise. Please Anything,... even your leftovers,” he started, pathetically, to call out, “Anything!”

“Don!” poor Gin cries.

Patty isn’t budging, “Heh, you think I'm sympathetic?”

Sanji comes down the stairs, “Outta the way, Patty,” and gracefully kicks Patty completely in the face, sending him flying a few feet back.

Gin looks up in bewilderment at his savior, “Sa-Sanji!” 

He hands Gin a bottle of wine and fried rice, “Take it, Gin. Let him have it.”

Gin takes the food, “Sanji...”

Krieg gobbles the food himself, not even bothering with utensils, “Thanks!”

Carne was the one to step forward, “Hey, Sanji! Take away the food! Don't you know what kind of person he is?" he points to the monster stuffing his face, "He's the King of the East Blue, the sneakiest pirate of 'em all! It all began in prison. The guy pretended to be one of the marines,” hmm not a bad idea, “...he killed the captain of his ship. And took over that ship to become a pirate! Sometimes he'd raise a Marine flag and enter a harbor, then he'd attack the city and other docked ships. Or he'd pretend to surrender, and then make surprise attacks. He'll do anything to win! That's how he got to where he is now!” 

Luffy inwardly scoffs at the whole thing. What a lame pirate. About as lame as Cat Guy. Seriously what’s with all these pirates and doing super lame things like being assholes. 

Johnny stands up next surprisingly, "Cook dude is right! Don Krieg has a bounty of 17,000,000! He's too dangerous for my bro and me!"

"Yeah!" Yosaku agrees, hiding behind Zoro. 

Luffy narrows his eyes. 17 Million... Is that like... a lot? What was his first bounty? It has a three in there, right? Was it lower?! Nah, he totally kicked ass as a kid but that would make it 30 million and 30 million minus 17 million...

"It's a low number, Luffy," Oyal supplies, "Just stop. You are going to hurt yourself."

Luffy smiles, "Read my mind!"

Sanji huffs, “So, he's a snake, eh?”

Carne shakes his head, “He shouldn't be underestimated, even now! Eat and leave? How can we believe what he says? We'd be doing the world a favor if we gave this wretch up!”

Don Krieg suddenly stands up and…

SLAM!

“S-Sanji!” Gin screams, horrified….

...at the sight of a broken floor. 

"Huh?" Sanji blinks at the sight in front of him, Krieg’s fist slamming on the empty floor right where he just stood. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Luffy mutters, one rubber arm wrapped safely around his cook, “That’s not a very grateful attitude you’re showing.” 

Gin ignored the inhuman action and focused on his captain, “Don Krieg? You promised that you'd never hurt these people, so I took you here. Besides, that man saved our lives!” 

Oyal shakes her head, “Illogical to think a man who man’s his living off lying would tell the truth. Even to his own crew,” with his barge is such a shape, the chance of Krieg lying were 97%. Complete certainty. 

Don tries to play it cool, just glaring at the ground right in front of him, and then pulls his fist off the ground, “Yeah, it was good. I feel re-energized,” he looks around, “This is a nice restaurant. I'll take it!” 

Carne yells, “So that's why you came!”

Don points to his beat-up ship with his other hand, “My ship's ruined. I want a new one. Leave after you've gotten your things.”

“W-what? Don Krieg! That's not what you promised!” Gin tries to protest. Don would have punched him, if Luffy hadn’t interrupted his thoughts by laughing so loudly right now.

“Shishishishishi…” Luffy tilts his head letting his laughter die down, “Hey, better idea. How about….” he lifts one finger and points to Sanji, “Sanji makes food for your men…” he points to the customers, “They all leave, “ and he points to Krieg, "And once you’re all fed and taken care of,” “he points to himself finally, “And I come and kick all of your asses so youcan just die, okay?”

There was a silence throughout the restaurant.

Then Don Krieg breaks the silence with a huge laugh of his own, “Hahahah! You're the brat, aren't you? The ballsy one who claims to have been on the Grand Line.”

Luffy shrugs, “Yeah, what about it?” 

Thoroughly pissed, Krieg uses his superior height to try to intimidate him, looking down on the boy from a distance, “Hm, he lied to you Gin,” he says with a sleazy smile, “Do you really think someone like him could handle the Line?”

Gin looks at his captain then to Luffy. The differences were like night and day. Krieg was tall, big, and obviously saw himself as the strongest man in the room. Luffy was small, shorter, and young, the only thing giving him a definition of muscle are his red coat’s shoulder pads. The answer should have been obvious. 

It should have been… but... when Gin looked at Luffy’s eyes… black and big and oh-so old it was like... it was like he is looking at… at...

A King.

Sanji struggles a little in Luffy's grip, “Luffy let go! I have to-!”

Luffy squeezes him a little, stopping him from saying whatever he was going to say, “You’re just mad that I can handle the Grand Line and you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter.”

Krieg doesn’t find that funny, “Why you little-” 

Before Krieg could do anything another voice came up, “Did you hear that?” the panicked voice of Usopp takes over, “Even Krieg couldn’t make it there?!”

“So?” Oyal’s monotone reply.

Usopp sighs, “I’m not saying we aren’t going but maybe we are a little underprepared?”

“I mean..." Zoro pauses, "Have you ever seen Luffy being prepared?”

“Point taken…”

"You guys are insane..." Johnny muttered. 

All eyes turned to the three who had a casual conversation. 

“You planning to rumble, Luffy?" Zoro twirls a sword, "Need a hand?”

Luffy shrugs, “No, it’s fine. You can just stay in your seat.”

Usopp tries to put on a brave act, "O-Oh, okay. That's- That's too bad then. If you don't need us, there's nothing we can do about that!" he gave a thumbs up, "I-I'll help ya, if you still need it! G-Good luck!"

Zoro smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for, Zoro?!" 

"Shut up and stay still," Zoro snaped.

"Children, please," Oyal holds both their hands up, "You are both special."

Krieg did laugh at that, "That's your crew!" Krieg looks down at Luffy, "It may have just been a lack of information, but even a fleet of 5,000 men was defeated in seven days!”

The chefs shook, “Sev-seven days?! Krieg's men only lasted seven days?” “What could've happened to them?” 

Luffy’s jaw dropped, “Wow… you guys are even more hopeless than I thought,” the sound of breaking the glass was somewhere, “Did you even make it to the first island? Geez!”

Krieg made a move to attack-

PLOP!

Zeff drops a bag in the middle of the floor right in between Luffy and Don Krieg. Poor Gin looked more and more lost with each passing second, “Here's food for 100 men. Help him get it on the ship.”

The chefs were not so happy about this development, each one finding themselves brave enough to speak against their boss, "What's the meaning of this?" "What are you thinking, Head Chief? If his crew gets better, they'll take over the restaurant!" 

Zeff could not care less, "Only if they've got the guts,” he looked at Krieg with utter disregard, “Isn't that right? Mr. Couldn't-Get-Through-The-Grand-Line?”

Krieg looked at Zeff, for the first time looking less like he was stepping on a bug, “You. You're Zeff the Red Leg!" he states the obvious, “So you're still alive, eh? The cook-cum-captain, one of the greatest pirates in history.”

Zeff rolls his eyes, “I'm alive, so what? It's not your concern. As you see, I make my living as a cook.”

Krieg folded his arms, “That's a nice way of saying it. But from the look of things, it's not that you chose to be a cook, but it's the only thing you're able to do,” he looked to Zeff’s peg leg, “I've heard about Zeff the Red Leg.” 

Oyal nods, “He's an expert at fighting without his hands. His legs are so strong, they can break rocks, or even leave a footprint on iron. He earned the name ''Red Leg'' from his shoes, dyed red with the blood of his enemies. Though even losing a leg his power has not diminished over the years.”

Zeff raises a brow at them, “...accurate. But doesn't matter.”

“But it seems that you've lost that ever-so-precious leg of yours,” Krieg points out, thinking he could belittle the man.

“He does know he can still use his leg, even with a peg leg, right?” Usopp leans over to the logician. 

“He’s trying to be clever, just ignore him,” Oyal whispers back. 

“I heard a rumor that you had an accident while sailing. For you, losing a leg means you can no longer do battle,” he concludes his reasoning so cleverly.

Sanji grits his teeth at Krieg’s taunting, not taking lightly of someone messing with Zeff. Only he can do that! IF only he could get out of this rubbery hold!

Zeff doesn’t seem to give a shit to what this guy thought, “Why would I need to fight? I don't need my feet to cook, as long as I have a pair of hands. Just cough out what you really want to say,” he was getting tired of this.

Krieg gives the shittiest of smiles. It was like if fish had teeth but kept the lips, “Zeff the Red Foot, I know that you're a man who's come back alive from the Grand Line. You must have kept a journal of that voyage. Hand it over!” 

Luffy put a hand on Zeff’s shoulder patting it, “Not bad old man! Good to know the East Blue has some representation!” 

Zeff steps on Luffy’s toes making him squirm simultaneously letting go of Sanji, “Shut it, kid. Indeed, I have the journal, but I'm not going to give it to you. That journal isn't just mine, it's the pride of my entire crew. It's far too valuable for the likes of you.”

Krieg’s smile turned into a sneer, “So you are not willing to give me information. True, I couldn't get through the Grand Line," he spat out, "But behold, for I am Don Krieg, the greatest! I was strong enough to make it through. I had enough men, enough ambition The only thing I lacked was information! That's the only reason why I failed.”

Luffy is not hesitant to laugh, causing everyone in the damn restaurant to turn, in horror, at him, "No, really you are just pathetic…" he grins cheekily, "You can never survive there.”

The air grew cold at the taunt. Zoro looked like he was trying to cover his own laughter. Johnny and Yosaku fell off their own seats and Tobio smiled widely, being one of the few to witness this ass-kicking monster. Usopp was shaking his head either in true pity of Krieg or faking it. Either way, it did make him look 20% cooler. 

Sanji watched the rubbery boy with one eye. 

Krieg lost the sneer, face turned completely unamused, “What was that?"

“You heard me,” Luffy said almost bored, “That sea would eat you up and spit you out. You're too weak. In body, mind, soul, like everything. Whatever category there is, a high chance you are just weak in it, does that make sense?”

Oyal raises their hand, "Yes. As a mathematician, I have gathered the necessary data to evaluate his skills," they flipped their journal to a random page, "By looking at him for five minutes I have deduced with the conclusion that he is indeed... pathetic."

Zoro didn't bother to hide his laugh at that. Even a few of the chefs let a chuckle slip even though the fear was still there. 

Don Krieg felt a blood vessel pop, “Give me your information," he ordered this time, oh scary, "Once I organize another pirate fleet, I’ll get the One Piece! Then, I'll become the Pirate King!” 

Wait, what? “Hold on there, bud! The only one to be Pirate King will be me!”

Patty, coming out from his shock, easily turned back to pissed, "You're no match for him!” he yelled.

Sanji keeps his tongue still, watching with interest. 

Luffy grunts, “I’m not standing down, especially on this point,” King means King and that means him. 

“What did you say, boy?" Don Krieg tried to look scary, "I'm giving you one chance to take that back."

“You don't have to. I'm just announcing the truth,” Luffy folds his arms, like an adult talking to a child.

“This is no game,” Murder was written across Krieg’s face.

“Of course it isn't,” Luffy agreed easily, “But I’m still going to win. Afterall I’m the one who actually survived the Grand Line!" 

"Buuuuuuurn!" Usopp whisper-yelled, physically unable to stop himself. 

Krieg ignores him, “I’m going to give this food to my subordinates and then return back here. The only thing I need is this ship and Zeff’s travel log. If any of you still feel like dying after I warned you, then so be it! I’ll bury you to the bottom of the sea!”

Krieg left with a dramatic whoosh of his cape, leaving a shocked Gin and several stunned chefs. No customers though, as they have all made their exit out the back entrance of the restaurant. Zeff and all the cooks stayed. 

Zeff turned to Luffy, “You though… you have sailed the Grand line?” 

Luffy gives a wide grin, “Yeah!”

Zeff gives him a look up and down… “And survived?”

Luffy waved his hand in a 'sort of' motion, “Living is perspective.”

Zeff raised a brow at this kid, "You’re a strange one alright.”

Luffy thumbed his hat, "Yeah, but the best pirates are!"

Gin was shaking on the floor, “I-” he looked unbelievably guilty, “Sanji... Owner... Please forgive me! I had no idea, no idea at all that this would happen! I… I needed to feed my men. I never would've imagined things to turn out this way.”

Zeff huffs, “I don't need an apology from the likes of you, fool! We are but cooks in this establishment. We'll feed anybody who comes along.”

Sanji huffed out some smoke, “We feed people food. That’s what cooks do.”

All current chefs were pissed at that. They could not get mad at the boss. He was the boss! What he says goes...

But Sanji...

Some would feel a great amount of regret but with a life on open sea there were times in your life that you got to point a gun at your crew member. “You're being Krieg's little puppet, Sanji!" "How could you feed that monster, he should have starved!" "I've had enough of your nonsense!” They took their rage out on the youngest chef.

Tobio moved forward to defend him, "Hey, leave him alone! You big bastards!"

Ganzo is quick to pick his grandson up, "No, Tobio! This is not our fight," They had only been there for four days. While still on good term with the chefs, but there was an unsaid code around here and Ganzo knew he didn't know enough to keep his boy out of trouble.

Even Zeff watched seeing how his eggplant would defend himself. 

Sanji wasn't even phased at the gun pointed at him, taking a slow drag from his cigarette. He slowly opened out his arms, “Do it. If you wanna shoot me, do so," his voice echoed, "I'm aware. I know that he's a hopeless bully. But that's none of my business. I don't care. I don't care what happens after they had their meal. Not a care in the world. I'm a chef. Nothing more. When people are hungry, I offer them food. That's all there is to it. For a chef, Isn't that enough?” 

That shut them up, but the guns were still not going down. There was a tense atmosphere in the air and no one was willing to break it.

“HEY!” Luffy shouted before anyone could make a move on Sanji, “I just said I would kick his ass after they eat, so just let Sanji cook," he took a seat in his chair leaning back, "So put your awesome bazooka thing away and just let me handle this”

Patty slowly put his custom-made SYRUP MEATBALL CANNON, a cannon in the shape of a lobster, down, “You-! You ain’t involved with this!” he pointed to Sanji, “This is all his fault and his reckless actions! I know you feed the customer I chase away from time to time, and I’m not going to say who was right and who was wrong for those times… but this! It’s all your fault!”

Oyal coughs in their hand, “While I understood your line of thinking, this is not the most logical decision within the context of this situation, it does seem to be the best,” they look over to Sanji, “But, this being a restaurant, it is only logical to think that people will be served first. All other actions must be calculated after this stable factor.”

The chefs looked dumbly at the kid while Carne gathered himself together first, “We’d know better than that! Those pirates will be attacking us later on! We shouldn’t have aided them!” Carne finally faced the moment of truth, “Owner! Why are you siding with Sanji? What's going on here?" 

The chefs finally put down their guns as the boss took center stage, "Yeah! This is all his fault!" "He's going to destroy your precious restaurant!” 

“Shut the hell up, you stupid eggplants!!" Zeff spat at each one of them, “Have you ever had the experience of starving to death? Can you imagine how horrible it is? Having no food and water in this vast ocean?” 

Patty was the only brave enough to ask, “W-what do you mean, Owner?”

Zeff point to Sanji, “The difference between all of you and Sanji is that he knows that feeling.”

The chefs fell silent at that, letting that statement sink in, "Do you mean..." "He can't be serious, right?" "I never thought..."

Zeff pointed to himself, “Rather than just standing idle with petty talk, you'd all better leave this place now!" he looked to the front entrance, eyes filled with determination, "I'm staying right here to fight! I can't simply let them trample over me!”

The chefs were offended as they start picking up their weapons one by one, “Me too!" "This is where I work!" "I have no place to go to anyway.”

Gin got on his knees, not quite believing what just happened, “Sanji... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," he chokes up, “But you shouldn't fight him!"

“Hey, Gin,” Sanji said in a deadly serious voice, “Feeding the hungry is what being a cook is all about. However, now that your captain's all filled up, he's nothing more than a plunderer," his eye lost all their warmth in just a second, "Whatever I do to your pals, don't come bitchin' at me. I'll kill anybody who tries to take this restaurant! Even you! Got that?” 

Gin’s jaw dropped. Not from any fear of that promise but out of... shock! This was Don Krieg they were talking about, not just another plunderer and Sanji knew this. But he was still going to fight? And helped in the first place? Gin rarely felt respect for others, but this was a man who knew what his convictions were. No matter the situation he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything change that. 

Patty sneers, “Heh! You saved his life just to kill him off? You're so thoughtful, Sanji.”

Sanji rolled his eye, “Shut up, you fat-ass cook!”

Zoro, getting bored with just watching the chefs fighting each other, thought about what Luffy said, “Hey Gin, who defeated you on the Grand Line anyway?”

Gin shakes his head, body shivering from the memory of that night, "The truth is... I don't know anything. What happened at the Grand Line on the seventh day... Was it a dream? Or reality? It's still fresh in my mind," sweat ran down his face, eyes went blank, "It was unbelievable... Just one man... Destroyed a whole fleet of 50 ships!”

Everyone who was not a time traveler stare, “WHAT?!!”

Gin talks like he was in another world, “It all happened so suddenly. He showed up out of nowhere and started sinking our ships, one after the other. If a storm hadn't come along, our maiden ship would've been destroyed too," he took a shaky breath, "I have no idea how many of my mate's ships survived. But it was too scary for me to accept it all. I don't want to even think about what had happened! That man... His stare pierces through you, Like the eyes of a hawk!”

Zoro’s eyes sharpen, sitting up, “What did you say?”

Zeff looked on cooly, “That guy... He must be the man known as Hawk Eyes. The fact that you noticed his eyes leads me to believe that it was him. It all sounds like something he would do.”

Usopp started to shake a bit, “The Hawk Eyes Man! Eh, you know that guy, Zoro?”

Zoro nodded, “ That's the man I've been looking for. I sailed across the oceans in search of him.”

Johnny grinned, "I told you he was around here, bro!" thumbing to himself.

"Hawk-eyed man," one chief said, "If it's that red-eyed man, I remember him coming to this shop before." Another nodded his head, "Right, you mean the guy who got so pissed drunk from wine that his eyes turned red," another recalled the event, "Yeah that idiot who caught on fire and blew up. Heh, heh, that was quite a sight."

Johnny slowly lowered his thumb, "Well... I guess it was destiny!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Zoro yelled. 

"Destiny..." Oyal murmurs. But it was true, that the chance that Johnny's misleading information and Mihawk's appearance both happened were astronomical, and nevertheless it happened. Such a strange world, all variables must be accounted for. Fascinating. 

Sanji speaks up, “Maybe he had some kind of grudge to settle with you guys.”

Gin shook his head, “Not that I know of.”

Zeff folded his arms over his chest, “Perhaps you disturbed his nap.”

“Stop the bullshit!" Gin yelled out of anger or out of desperation, "Why in the world would he destroy our fleet just for that?”

Zeff shrugged, “Don't get so worked up. I'm just making assumptions. Stuff like that happens at the Grand Line.”

Usopp rolles his eyes, “Just what kind of place is that?”

“A place where anything can happen,” Oyal supplies uselessly, "A place where logic and reason are pushed to the limits."

“Can't you be more concerned about your safety?” Usopp snapped.

“Even with faulty information," Johnny squirmed a bit under Zoro’s glare, "At least it is clear now my destination really will be the Grand Line,” Zoro smiles, "That man, I can definitely meet him there!”

Sanji barely glanced their way, “Are you morons? You must be those who are eager to die."

Zoro looked cooley over at Sanji, "That's right. But it's none of your business," there was no heat in his stare, no competition or annoyance, just one person talking to another, “When I decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I threw away the rest of my life. I'm the only one who can say that I'm an idiot.”

Luffy grinned, his crew is so awesome! "Same!"

Usopp folded his arms out puffing out his chest, “As a man of the sea, same here!

“Liar,” Zoro hits him gently with the hilt of his sword.

Sanji looked away in anger but not exactly at them, “Fools.”

Oyal couldn’t say they disagree, “Luffy aims to become the freest man on the sea,” leaning over for Sanji’s ears only, “But rather than mold himself to fit the world's standards he plans to mold the world to fit his standards. Logically."

Sounded more like insanity, "How selfish," Sanji settles on saying. 

Oyal, for the first time since Sanji has met them, grins, "Yes, he is."

Zeff smirks, pleased with what he was hearing.

Patty started stomping his foot, “Hey, hey! Do you bastards realize what's going on here? Don Krieg's ship is right in front of this restaurant! Do all the talking only after we get out of this mess!”

Gin struggled to see what to do, “I’ll…”

Luffy waved his hand, “Go feed you, crew,” they really don’t deserve you, “I’ll deal with them later!”

Yosaku and Johnny looked at each other, “We’ll fight too!” “Yeah!” "Can you imagine the bounty we can get with that guy!"

Tobio picked up a fork weapon, "Yeah, this our home now!"

Ganzo shakes his head, "I'm getting too old for..." he looks out the window, "...this. They are coming!"

There was rumbling heard throughout the ship. They could feel the pirates starting to awake with the sound of a war cry screaming throughout the air. The chefs’ grabbed on to their weapons, ready to be boarded and go for an all-out battle. 

Luffy sipped his water, “Hmmm… Why do I feel like something’s going to happen…” man his memory is shitty. 

Oyal holds onto their chair, “Because, he is here.”

Luffy feels the presence, “Ah,” He put down his drinks, “Well ,that was fast.”

Zoro looks at the both of them, “What are you-”

FWOOOSH!

It was a strange sound. A sound none of the chefs or newly awakened pirates have ever heard and therefore barely registered what was going on. 

As it was, it is not every day an entire ship is cut in half like that. 

The chefs looked in shock, “W-What? What's going on?" "The ship's been split in two! The ship's been split in two!” 

The current from the sinking ship was huge… and cause for concern!

Johnny and Yosaku stood up from their chairs as the Baratie wobbled from the impact, “This is a problem!" "What about the Merry?!”

Zeff started barking orders around, "Rise the anchor! Get this ship going else it is gonna get dragged under!”

“Yes, sir!” Several chefs went to the more boat part of the restaurant. 

Tobio held his pitch fork tightly in his hand turning to Oyal, "What was that?"

Oyal doesn’t hesitate to pat the boy's head, they mentally congratulating themself to tolerate human contact at this point, "Just an overdramatic pirate," they say simply, "What else could it be?"

The astronomer holds back as the room cleared out. The Chefs were manning their stations and the Straws Hats were following the bounty hunters outside. 

Soon the room was empty but two. 

They made their way to the prone figure still on the ground, "Gin, I presume..."

The man looked like he took a punch to the gut, eyes hollow, face pained. He didn't answer them. Doesn’t even lift his head. 

Oyal sighs, "I presume correctly then," they chewed on their lip, "I also presume that I know your situation and in that, I offer to you my services," they held out a hand, "Please give me our hand."

Gin does look up at that, for no other reason but to make it clear that he wanted to be left alone. 

"I only ask because this is of the utmost importance," hand still out, "Please."

Gin glares but slowly gave his hand to the kid. 

Oyal has to use both their hands to hold Gin’s, turning his hand palm up, looking inside. He agreed to their conditions out of his own free will. They now had his hand. They brushed their fingers lightly from the base of his hand to his fingertips. They were rough with use and wear. Oyal wonders how many people he had killed with these hands. 

Little pages started forming on Gin's hands. A number appeared. Ah. That many.

"The hell...?" Gin was sure he should be panicking a bit more but he was just... so tired. Sure, his hand was becoming paper. This might as well happen. 

Oyal looks through the pages collecting information. Age: 28. Birth: April 7. Height: 173cm. Bounty: 15,000,000. Skills. Experience. Etc. All data they could think of what to get on this man. Useful to meaningless. Serious to silly. Any data was good data in their mind. 

And what they found gave them a feeling... a feeling they didn't precisely hate but rather much avoid... Rage. 

"Listen to me well," they grit out, "You have potential for someone in this sea. Being a commander of 50 ships, all under a fairly incompetent captain, but 50 ships is 50 ships. And that is why it is an insult to reason itself that someone of your talent is being held back," they put emphasis on each word. 

Gin stares at them, not really understanding...

"I see great things in your future," I see nothing, "A great fortune to be had. But only if you get rid of that man."

Gin grinds his teeth, the first sign of emotion he has had, "You don't know anything!"

"Your loyalty is admirable," steamrolling over that fact, "how you never leave him behind and are always willing to sacrifice your own safety for his," control your emotions, "but there is a difference between loyalty and blind following," few people seem to understand, "You are following a man to your own ruin, did you forget you are your own man? Are you some object to be used and thrown away?"

Gin flinches, "Krieg would never-"

"He would," they stress, "You know it. I know it. Denying facts will get you nowhere," deep breathing, control yourself, "A Captain and his crew is not a one-sided relationship. You serve your captain and he serves you as well," how can they get him to listen, "He has failed his duty in that, in fact, he never even upheld them in the first place. All his goals have been for himself, never the crew," please listen to me, "You... are so much more than a tool to be used. You are worth so much more than that."

They knew people can be tools. People can be used and thrown away. They knew this. They planned for this. But to see a person being misused, "You believe in the strong. You are strong," they gave Gin his hand back, "Make your own choices."

They left for the door as well. They didn’t want to be like Krieg. Not only was he a fool, misusing and wasting the potential of people he has at his disposal, but he was... like them. They didn’t want to be like them...

Oyal shakes their head. This was too many emotions and too little time. They would come back to this conversation on a later note. They moved to join their crew on the edge of the Baratie, a little ways away from the chef's attention to the front of the Baratie. 

“Nami Sis!” the Straw hats and company looked around the turbulent ocean not finding their last member. 

Luffy waved his hands finally reaching them, “It’s fine, she already went on ahead to our next location.”

Usopp’s jaw dropped, “What?! That ship was given to us by Kaya!” 

Luffy nodded, "Yup," popping the 'p' at the end.

Usopp grabbed him by the coat and started shaking him, "And you are letting it be run by one person! She isn't a dingy! She needs a crew"

Zoro looked to the horizon, “Hold up! I can see her! It's the Going Merry!”

Oyal sighs, “We shall catch up with her later. More importantly…” they turned to the sinking barge, “We have a birdy to deal with.”

Luffy laughed despite his rubber head bobbing back and forth, "Yeah, Zoro, you got some ass to kick!"

Usopp huffed putting his captain down, “Fine! We'll deal with the evil Grand Line bastard first. What a pain-in-the-ass captain.”

Oyal points to the bounty hunters, “You two, ready your boat. This won’t take long and I don’t want to let Nami out of our sight too soon,” they have no clue on how to navigate to Cocoyashi Village, but these two do.

Both bounty hunters salute the astronomer, “Right!” and started preparing their boat.

Zoro glares down at them, "Won't take long, huh?"

Shit! "I do not mean to be rude, Zoro, but I am afraid that this encounter will not last as long as you would like it to."

Zoro stared straight ahead, "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," they said just as roughly.

"No. You. Don't," Zoro snapped, turning towards them, "You think you know everything and sure you know a lot," he admitted easily, "But you don't know me and you don't know what I am willing to do," he looked back on his goal, "And no phony baloney god is going to tell me otherwise.”

Oyal didn't respond. Neutral as always. 

That pissed Zoro off more than anything, “You know what your problem is?” he glared at them, folding his arms.

“Please," their voice boarderlining sarcasm, "do tell.”

“You always have to be in control," he pointed a finger at them but didn't touch, "A control freak. If one thing isn’t under your eye, you flip.”

“That is correct,” they couldn't let one thing go past them, not one thing. Anything could be of use. And anything missed was on her. 

If the agreement surprised Zoro, he didn't show it, “But you can’t be a perfectionist,” he thought about all the times they found weird shit that was 'useful' whatever that means, "Knowing what is going to happen isn't the same as being in control."

“I can’t afford perfection," Oyal has thought about this for years, they lived on the Grand Line after all. Perfect. 100%. An impossible number. "Nothing is 100% and I can’t afford to waste my time and energy on impossible, so I must just accept circumstances. I must work with what I have and calculate the outcome of my efforts." 

They couldn't keep starting and stopping. They were dealing with time again. It was always moving too fast for their liking. They have to get organized and that meant understanding time. Luffy might not understand the concept of time but they do and they plan to use it. Time does not stop, mistakes happen, the most logical thing is to deal with it. Getting emotional or upset only wasted that precious time that can be useful. There was so much to keep track of.

"You must be perfect though," Oyal shoots back, "You must be the greatest. 100% undefeated," if the bandana wasn't in the way Zoro was sure they would be looking at him in the eye, "You are going to become the world's greatest swordsman, that is only the most logical outcome, so don't think I don't know. You are the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates," they take a breath, "So you have no choice but to be the greatest. The strongest belong together."

Zoro stares at them. They stare right back. 

He huffs, looking away and folding his arms, “Control freak.”

Oyal felt their lips twitch, strange, “Mindless brute.”

While they liked to think they were getting better at emotions, relations were still quite new. What they had with Zoro was... illogical. Strange. By words alone they did not seem to get along in the conventional way as he did with Luffy, yet it was not as hostile as him with Sanji… It seemed to be more like Zoro and Nami's interactions but without the fear/respect, he has for her. This banter... this meaningless playfulness, this reminded them of… 

“Look! Over there! It's a man!!!” One of the chefs saw the figure in the distance.

Several of the pirates saw him too, screaming exposition, “The man who destroyed our fleet!" "That man is- That scum! He's come this far to kill us!” “We're doomed!” 

Zoro felt the air leave his body at the sight. A lone man on a raft, too small to be a boat but perfect to be a coffin, floating casually between the sinking barge. 

He was a tall man pale skin and a black goatee, dressed in an outfit that was the personification of red wine. There was a small golden cross around his neck and a huge black sword on his back.The sword’s blade was of gold and jewel encrusted, looking far more ceremonial than combative. But what was most striking of all was his gold eyes. Eye of a hawk hunting it’s prey. 

"So..." Tobio looked over the rails, "Does everyone in the Grand Line look that extra?"

"Yup," Luffy, Oyal, and even Zeff answer without hesitating. 

Usopp looked over being the only one confused, “So, I take it that's him?”

“The man I've been searching for,” Zoro looked with both fear and excitement, “Hawk Eyes Mihawk.” 

“Hawk Eyes Mihawk?” Patty repeated from his side of the Baratie his head going out on the barge himself. 

Carne rubbed his chin, “The strongest swordsman in the world! That's the guy who instantly sank Krieg's fleet of 50 ships, which should've withstood the Grand Line? And he... Just destroyed another one of Krieg's ships!“

One of the chefs tried to get a better look, “But... he looks no different from any other ordinary person. And he doesn't seem to be armed with anything special.”

Zeff looked on gravely, “His weapon's on his back."

The chefs’ gasped, “No way, you can't mean?!” “He destroyed that huge ship with that sword?!” 

“He's the great swordsman, Hawk Eyes,” Zeff said with no little distaste, “A swordsman above all of the world's swordsmen. I never thought I'd be able to meet him so soon.”

Oyal looked at him. By their time graph, he should have retired around 9 years ago as Sanji was 10 when they met. That meant that if Zeff and Mihawk started their career right after Roger's death they didn't meet once in the 11 years they were at sea. They didn’t know if Mihawk had a name for himself yet or if Zeff was one of the crews of the original pirate era but it is a theory, nonetheless. 

Their own gaze locked onto those eyes, “Finally, the destined time has come.”

One of the pirates started to panic at the sight of death incarnated, pulling out two guns foolishly thinking they could protect him “Bastard! Why did you attack us?”

Mihawk looked at him like he was a flea, “To kill time,” he said badassly.

“Bullshit!” he foolishly tried to shoot the man. 

Tried being used correctly, as Mihawk just swerved all the bullets away from himself to the other side. 

“W-What?!" the pirate confuddled, "I'm sure I was right on target!” 

“It deviated,” Zoro said right behind the confused pirate, causing said pirate to scream at the sudden appearance of a person behind him. How did he not notice this guy sneaking aboard the sinking barge? “He redirected it with the tip of his sword,” he explained it like a nerd.

Several of the pirates on the sinking barge took notice of the sudden presence, “That's ridiculous!” “Hey! Who the hell are you?” “Swords, three of 'em! Could it be?!”

Zoro ignored them all, eyes never leaving Mihawk, “I've never seen such graceful skill.”

Luffy called over, “Zoro, stop fangirling and get with it!”

Mihawk heard Zoro all the same, “A sword with power alone is not powerful.”

Zoro tried to ignore the damn brat he called a captain in favor of his dream being right in front of him, “So this ship was cut apart with that sword, too?” 

“Of course.”

“It's clear now,” Zoro grin was feral, his body already shaking at the thought of battle, “You're the strongest! I've been sailing the seas to face you.”

Mihawk looked on as neutral as... well... Oyal, “What's your mission?” 

Zoro tied his bandana around his head, “To be the best!” 

Mihawk had a ghost of a smirk on his face but didn't quite cut it, “Fool.”

“You've got time to spare, don't you?" Zoro pointed his sword at Mihawk, "Let's duel, shall we?” 

The other pirates started getting wiser, “This guy is Zoro! The ''Three Swords'' Roronoa Zoro!" "What?! Pirate hunter, eh?" "That guy?” 

"EX-PIRATE HUNTER!" Luffy shouts from the side. 

Usopp, like any friend did, turned his gaze away from the two swordsmen back at the horizon, “Hey! Things are getting worse, Luffy! Going Merry is about to be gone from our sights!” Luffy didn't even look phased, "Hey! Luffy!"

“This is his dream, usopp,” Luffy says softly, “I promise to never get in his way,” his smiles a humorless smile, “Even if I order him to stop he won’t. So that’s why we are standing here. Watching.”

Usopp opens and closes his mouth, not sure what to say. 

Oyal raised a hand to Usopp, breath hitching, “Just… it will be over soon Usopp,” they knew it would be. They had seen this scene 3,425 times at this point and had studied every angle. The plain fact being that no amount of help was going to stop Zoro. What little training could make Zoro seem more of a foe and have Mihawk kill him (47%), any warning of attacks or powers would just make Zoro said that battle was dishonorable and may not fight (75%), and getting involved would only ruin Zoro's image in Mihawk’s eye as a future equal (92%).

The fact of the matter was, Zoro was going to get hurt. 

This was fact. They couldn't change it. 

So why did it still hurt?

Mihawk didn't look the least bit amused but got off his coffin boat, “Duel? Such a pitiful weakling," Zoro met him on the same sinking wreckage, "If you really were a fine swordsman, You should've been able to judge the difference in strengths without drawing your sword,” yet he was the one to get off the boat, “Challenging me... Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?” 

“This is for my own ambition!" Zoro put his sword in his mouth, going all out on the first attack, "And for a promise to my fallen friend”

Yosaku was biting his fingernails, “What kind of fight will it turn out to be?”

Johnny looked far more confident, “No one can win against Zoro bro! Bro's the best!” 

Zoro glared at the small piece of metal in Mihawk’s hands, “Hey now, just what is that?”

"I'm unlike those idiots who use their all to hunt rabbits,” Mihawk held up his small butter knife, “Though you're famous enough to be called a swordsman, this is the weakest of the four oceans, East Blue. Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this,” he said with genuine pity.

“There is a limit on how much you can underestimate me!” Zoro said with a tingle of anger, “Just don't regret it when you die!” Zoro places Wado Ichimonji, Kurina’s blade, in his mouth.

Oyal shifted on their feet. How could he even believe he had a chance of winning? The percentage was 0.004% of him defeating Mihawk at this stage. But it was in his nature. It was his reasoning and they could not do anything about it. It would be stranger if he backed down. 

"Hear me well, little fish,” Mihawk held his butter knife almost menacingly, “You're but someone who's yet to experience the real world.”

“DEMON CUT!” Zoro attacked without hesitation.

Clink!

Only for all three swords to be stopped by the single butter knife.

Johnny’s jaw dropped, “Wh-what?! Zoro Bro's demon technique was broken!” 

“But, that has always worked 100% of the time!!" Yosaku looked equally as surprised, "What in the world happened?!”

Zoro tried to budge his swords but….he couldn't move them! What just happened? No one could avoid this technique before, but Mihawk stopped it with just his toy. This... is this really happening? This is strength... it's so far from what Zoro has known before. 

A world shouldn't be this far off! That can't be! He can't be this far behind!

It's like Luffy’s. His warnings and claims of such an unspeakable power. Cutting nothing. Cutting everything. Zoro took his offer of getting stronger at his word. He knew that he still had much to learn but this… he saw the glimpse of the top and he… was still so far down.

Zoro finally got out of Mihawk's hold and started cutting at will. It was more his body moving than his mind at this point. Nothing but years of training now put into action. 

“Come on, ZORO BRO!” Johnny cheered, “Show him what you’ve really got!”

“Come on!” Yosaku cheered. 

Even Usopp took it up, "Beat him up, Zoro!"

“He is losing his cool…” Oyal observes, “Mihawk is egging him on and he is just… letting him.”

“Such unrestrained skill,” Mihawks gracefully deflected every single one of Zoro's slices.

“I didn't come all this way to lose against this toy-like thing!” Zoro shouted on the edge of desperation. Kuina was counting on him. This wasn’t just his dream, this was their dreams. A dream big enough for the both of them. He promised. He promised her! To become the greatest in the world he had to become strong, for her sake too, “My strength will even reach the heavens! I'm going to become the strongest in the world!” He promised he will... if he could just defeat this man!

“What burdens you so? Why do you seek the ultimate power,” Mihawk looked down upon him, “you weakling?” 

“Bro's a weakling you say?” Johnny repeated, “You damn bastard! I'll teach you a thing or two!” Yosaku rolled up a fist. Both boys were ready to jump off the ship to save their bro’s honor! 

Luffy held them both back easily by the scuffs of their necks, “Stop! Yosaku! Johnny! Don't interfere! Just hang on!” He held them down to the floor, “This isn’t just a fight..." his eyes never left Zoro, "This is a matter of man’s pride.”

Usopp nods, understanding what Luffy was saying. He comes face to face with the bounty hunters, “This is his dream! We can’t interfere with his battle!” 

Zoro rolled back regaining his position, “I can't afford to lose! TIGER-”

Not only is Kurina counting on him but… Luffy.

He told Luffy that he was going to be the world’s greatest swordsman. He told him. Promised him! Only the best can be on the Pirate King’s ship. He had to accomplish at least the world’s great otherwise it would be embarrassing to his Captain! The Future King of the Pirates!

Oyal. Even that brat knew what it was worth. Even they had faith that he will be the greatest, no matter what their excuses are, it was faith. Told him that he will be the greatest, ordered him that he had to be the greatest. To be the First Mate. The greatest belong with one another. They are attracted to each other. He promised. 

“-HUNTING PREY!”

SHINK!

Zoro is stabbed in the chest. 

“BRO!” His boys were losing it at the sight of their brother being hurt. 

Luffy's face was carefully controlled, trying to hold back Conqueror’s Haki that might come when he saw his nakama hurt. This was his fight and Luffy knew he would lose this battle but he would win in the end.

Oyal's only reaction was clenching their teeth. As useless as this fighting was, this was Zoro’s fight. This was a necessary set back in order to spring him forward to match Mihawk in the future. This was necessary. 

There was a pause in battle as Mihawk simply held the knife in his prey's chest, waiting for Zoro to make the next move.

He was not expecting Zoro to move the slightest bit forward. 

Mihawk’s eyes, eyes that have been nothing but cold and bored this whole time, came to life for the first time, widening in surprise, “Do you wish to have this go through your heart? Why don't you step back?” 

Zoro breathed a little bit of blood falling down, “I don't know. I'm not sure why myself,” he gritted his teeth through the pain, “But if I were to take even one step back, I believe... all those important oaths, promises, and many other deals 'till now, will all go to waste... and I'll never be able to return before you, ever again.”

Mihawk's stare was as cold as stone and just as unmoving, “Yes, such is defeat.”

Zoro has the audacity to laugh, “That's why I can't step back.”

“Even if it means death?” 

Zoro grinned, “Death may be better!” 

Mihawk didn’t budge, his eyes were still as cold and hard but there was a glimmer of something… more, “Kid, announce your name!” he took out the butter knife.

Zoro didn't even flinch, “Roronoa Zoro!” he went into his next position. 

“I'll remember that!” Mihawk grabbed his sword hanging on his back, “It's been a while since I've seen such strong will," and effortlessly held the giant black blade in his hands, Kuro one of the 12 Supreme Grade swords, "As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield the Black Sword', the most powerful sword in the world, to end your life.”

Oyal… was not sure what just happened, “How did he… get that off his back without bending over?”

“Manliness,” Luffy and Usopp folded their arms in respect. 

Zoro smirked, “I appreciate your offer," This is his last chance. World's number one or death? 

Johnny and Yosaku were on their knees, “That's enough, Bro! Please stop!” 

“THREE SWORDS SECRET TECHNIQUE!” Zoro started his move and for just a slip second, a second that most people never see in a lifetime, Mihawk looked impressed, "THREE THOUSAND REALMS!"

And probably the world's greatest cut Zoro right in half.

Two swords broke like chopsticks. His next words slipped through unconsciously, “I lost,” Losing wasn't something he'd ever imagined possible. So this was what it was like to possess the greatest power in the world?”

Zoro put away his swords with as much grace as a man bleeding out could. He turned back to his foe behind him, making sure that every part of him was facing forward and held his arms out wide. 

Again, Mihawk was surprised, “What’s this?” To be surprised not once but twice in a day. And somewhere in the East Blue. Truly no more unexpected things can happen. 

Blood started coming out Zoro’s mouth in greater quantity, “A wound on one’s back is the shame of a swordsman.”

Mihawk was wrong as he felt his third surprise for today. A smile creeped on his face, “Well said.”

And with another slash, the wound on Zoro's chest was formed. A scar that will follow him to death and beyond. Zoro dropped Kuina’s sword as he barely stood. It was in that second that Mihawk felt a powerful aura. It was so fast and so subtle that most would just assume it was a chill at the sight of the fallen demon three-swordsman. 

But no, Mihawk knew better. This was the power of someone of the Grand Line, the power to destroy thousands of enemies at once without hesitation or mercy. 

This was the power… of a king.

Mihawk refocused on the one bleeding out in front of him, “Don't rush your death, young lad.”

“Zoro!!" "Bro!” Johnny and Yosaku were not ashamed to let their tears flow.

Usopp had only a sliver of more self-control, "ZORO!" but only a sliver. 

Sanji watches horrified, “Why?” he thought about the guy's dream of being the best, “That guy and his stupid ideas. His opponent was the true world's greatest," it pissed him off to no end. Why, why, why?! Why is this guy so focused on something that he could never have. 

Oyal would have similar thoughts. If they ever allowed themselves to think, that is. The chances of rain, 13%. The chances of wind, 67%. The chances of fish, 89%. The chances of Zoro- No. No. Don't focus on that. Don't think about how much blood Zoro is losing (27%) or how close he was to dying (88%) or how he is about to pass out (97%). Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. 

“The result was obvious!" Sanji yelled over the railings, "Why didn't you give up your ambitions, realizing inevitable death?” he yelled into the sea as the swordsman fell back presumably into the sea, “It's simple! To abandon your ambitions!” 

Before Zoro could so much as touch the ocean water a rubbery arm caught him flawlessly and carried him over. It was the most controlled rubber band hand Luffy had ever done. 

“Damn! Damn! DAMN IT!" "BRO!” Johnny and Yosaku were over Zoro immediately, treating his wounds. 

“What the hell is that?” “That kid's got the ability of a devil fruit?” Some of the chefs and pirates asked. But Luffy and Mihawk ignored the fodder, instead focusing on each other. At that moment there was only those two. 

Mihawk made eye contact with the monster in front of him. There were few things that could affect Mihawk but he did stand a bit straighter at the sight. Eyes black as hell and a coat of red. And a dumb straw hat. This was not the gaze of a boy. No, this was the gaze of a man. Dare he say, an equal. 

But that’s impossible. This was the East Blue. An unheard equal here? But then again, that Straw Hat. He had no doubt Red Haired had something to do with this. 

“You're the young swordsman's comrade?” he called out to the monster, “Thank you for watching over him. As you can see, that man's still alive.”

Oyal and Usopp got more bandages as Johnny and Yosaku tried to stop the bleeding from his chest, “Bro! Bro! Say something!" "Zoro! Zoro!!!”

“Here, quickly get him on the ship!” Usopp started to shout orders, “Here's some medicine! Apply it quickly!”

Mihawk looked at the... dare he say rival bleeding on the floor, “It's still too early for you to die," he put his own sword away, “My name is Dracule Mihawk. Find your true self, true world, become stronger. No matter how long it will take, I will await you in my strongest form!” his voice raised near the end of his declaration, “Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!” 

Yosaku and Johnny started cleaning Zoro's wounds as Usopp and Oyal stand back a bit, “Bro! Bro! Say something!” 

Usopp placed a hand on Oyal's, totally not shaking, shoulder, "He is going to be okay."

"I know," they whispered. They knew. They knew. They knew from the very beginning that he was going to be okay, "I am just being illogical..."

Usopp squeezed their hand, "Feeling isn't bad. It just happens.”

"Annoying."

“For Hawk Eyes Mihawk to declare such words...” Zeff looked impressed.

Ganzo let out a sigh, "Pirates are always so over-dramatic," he was sure that fight just took off another decade of his life. 

Tobio was shaking himself, not completely sure if it was fear or excitement but his blood was pumping, "Zoro... so cool..."

Declaration said, Mihawk turned his eyes to… his fellow hunter, “Kid, what's your mission?” 

“Pirate King!” The adult said simply. 

Mihawk smirked, of course, “That's a difficult path, harder than surpassing me.”

Luffy being the absolutely adult man he was, stuck his tongue out, “Wouldn’t be a big deal if it wasn’t!” 

He never really spoke to his First Mate’s master before. He only interacted with him at Marineford and after… well… everything else he kinda disappeared off the map, never to be seen again. But he was a teacher through and through, when he aimed to cut Luffy hands off, he meant it. But it was like Mihawk was motivating him to be better, even at the risk of his own safety. 

Over the years Luffy never lost the respect he had for the man, training Zoro and making him the absolute beast he is always meant to be. This was the man Zoro swallowed his pride to, bowing his head pushed aside his dream in order to get stronger for Luffy. He could never truly appreciate him the way Zoro does but there is respect nonetheless. Afte rall, this man has the honor of being defeated by his First Mate!

“His bleeding is coming down!” Usopp yelled, thankfully,. “He just lost consciousness!” 

Johnny and Yosaku were a mess, “Bro... You Monster!" "Always pushing yourself! Zoro!” 

And then there was silence from the sobbing. Because with one fluid motion Zoro lifted his sword to the heavens, “BRO!” 

“Luffy... can you... hear me?” his voice was weak but it echoed throughout the entire sea. Every fish below and every bird above could hear him. 

Luffy looked at his first mate, “Yeah.” 

“... Sorry for disappointing you,” his first apology, “If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world... it will only embarrass you!”

Luffy felt his throat go dry at that statement... How could he forget about this…

Zoro coughed up his blood much to his soul brothers dismay, "Bro! Don't say any more!" "Bro!” 

But disobey a direct order. Luffy put a hold to getting the Merry and Nami back for him. He told him to kick ass, to win. A Captain’s order is law and he had tot the shame to completely go against it. He is truly grateful Luffy let him have this chance and he has to let him know… that it was worth it!

“I SWEAR!” Zoro shouted over them, over everyone, “I will... I will never LOSE AGAIN!” it was a sob, “UNTIL THE DAY I FIGHT HIM AND BECOME THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN I SWEAR…" it was a promise, "TO NEVER LOSE AGAIN!” the promise was heard by deities and devils alike, “ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT, PIRATE KING?” 

This is where is all changed isn’t it? Zoro lost this day and something in him changed forever… he learned a hard lesson he never wanted to know. That he was so far from hsi goal. It changed him, how he looked at his sword, how he looked at his training, how he looked at life. He had to take a good long look at himself and see…

He was weak…

A fact that is never easy to swallow. One that nobody wants to hear… but you have to. You have to in order to improve. One defeat taught him more than a thousand victories… he had to accept that he isn’t the best, no where near the best… but he has to will to overcome any and every challenge he will face from then on. 

Luffy felt his his heart melt and his resolve strengthen a million times over as a smile wiggles it’s way onto his face, “Nope!” popping the p at the end. 

Mihawk looked the predator and hunter alike over, “A crew full of fools… you make a good team,” he turned back to his ship thingy, “I hope we meet again.”

“Hold on there, Hawk Eyes!” oh yeah, I forgot about that ugly guy, “Didn't you come for my head? East Blue's greatest, Don Krieg's head?” 

Mihawk gracelessly stopped. “That was my initial intention. But I've had more than enough fun. I'm headed back to sleep.”

Don looked a little crazed at being brushed off, “It may have been enough fun for you, but I haven't done my bit yet!” he got his guns ready. 

“And then there are just the foolish...” Mihawk muttered getting his sword ready.

Till a rubber hand smacked Krieg into the sinking floorboards. 

Everyone stopped to stare where the man once stood. 

“Read the mood, asshole,” Luffy retracted his hand back, “Get going,” Luffy said casually to the Warlord, “Another wave will annoy my mate’s wounds,” 

Mihawk studied Shanks' kid once again. This brat... might just have a chance, "Farewell” and like that he dramatically got on his boat and was gone. 

“He disappeared!” A chef said in half awe, half fear. 

“No, he is just as dramatic as well,” Oyal said, seriously was every pirate this theatrical?

Luffy looked to Usopp, “Usopp, go follow Nami,” can’t count on luck finding her again, “You're in charge, second mate!” he said with a smile.

Usopp smiled back “Gotcha! The three of us will definitely get Nami back!" Johnny got Zoro a better position as Oyal stood next to him, "You just make that cook become one of us! Then we'll make a party of six and head to the Grand Line!” 

Oyal pushed Yosaku off the boat next to Luffy's feet. 

He unsticked his face from the floor confused, “What?”

Oyal looked down at him, “We won't be able to catch up with Nami anyway,” they have ran the scenario a thousand times over their head, “The Going Merry is too fast compared to this boat. But we still need to get to there as fast as we can," they pointed to the ship, “Me, Zoro, Usopp, and Johnny shall be Team 1 and follow her as fast as we can,” they pointed at Luffy, “Team 2 will be Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku who will follow us since Yosaku is the only one with navigational experience to know where they have to go.”

Yosaku cocked his head, “Where is that?”

“We shall be going to Cocoyashi village,” they monotony replied. 

Yosaku choked on his tongue at that, "That's were-" 

"We shall see you there," Oyal politely interrupted. 

Yosaku looked to Johnny, Johnny looked worried but gave a thumbs up as a silent agreement went between the two, "It'd be a dangerous place," Yosaku agreed, "But we shall see you there!"

"Wait!" Luffy raised his hands, "We can't go like this!"

"Why?" Oyal had gone over this plan a thousand times, checked every angle. Was he simply upset they haven’t run this plan by him before? Was there a flaw that they didn't account for? What-

"We need team names!" He shouted. 

"Usopp start the boat, we are leaving," Oyal went back to their duties. 

"Wait, no!" Luffy whined, "Real quick! You guys are..." he pointed to the four of them, "The Fishers!" he pointed to Yosaku and Sanji in the distance, "And we’ll be the Fryers!"

Usopp gave a leveled stare, "... What does that have anything to do with-" 

"Fine, yes, Fishers and Fryers, can we please just go!" Oyal put a pointed edge in their voice. 

"Right!" Usopp furles the sails and their ship started leaving the port. 

Oyal looked to their captain, “Luffy…” they have never been this long gone from him. This was… new. 

Luffy smiled back full of confidence, “Yeah! Now go!” and like that Team 1/ The Fishers went to get their lost boat. 

Luffwould watch them all the way back but… he cracks his knuckles, turning around to the Baratie, “Come on, Yosaku!”

“We got a fish to fry!”

OOO


	13. Don Krieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fryers are at large.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll here the chapter! I had fun writing this one though it didn't come out exactly as I wanted it. Still here is the bad news. Essays are starting to cracked down here so I will be spending most of my time writing and editing for classes than working on this. I already have the outline for the next chapter but it will take a while to finish.
> 
> I am really falttered by all the new followers! Never thought it would get this many people interested!
> 
> Thanks for the patience and I hope you enjoy!

**DON KRIEG**

  
  


Luffy pumps his arms, "Come on Yosaku!" as they made their way to the front of the Baratie where the chefs and Sanji were standing, "So, who’s ready to fight?”  

 

Sanji glares right back, “You punched him into the deck!” 

 

“Not that hard,” Luffy points at the wooden wreckage starting to crumble as the asshole in question arose out of anger, “See, he is alive.”

 

"Damn," Yosaku sneers in disappointment. 

 

Sanji stares at Luffy in disbelief, a thousand questions on his mind, but only one came out, “Are you serious about that... being Pirate King?” 

 

"Yeah, of course!" Luffy folds his arms, "I WILL become the Pirate King!” 

 

Sanji cocks his head in thought, “I see a lot of people who talk beyond their strength. But I rarely see someone who says it so confidently.”

 

Luffy looks past Sanji at Zeff, “You also wanted to become the Pirate King, right?”

 

Zeff shrugs, “I have forgotten about the past. Right now, I'm the Head Chef of this restaurant. This is enough.”

 

“Men!!!” Krieg yells in anger, “As long as we have that ship, we don't need to fear the Grand Line anymore!” and blah blah blah he started rallying his people and just being an asshole all around.

 

Sanji starts barking orders of his own, “Go to the control room and open the Fin.” 

 

The chef in question stumbles, “Eh! Open the Fin? We're gonna give the enemy a place to fight?” 

 

“Who cares? We can't let the inner part of the restaurant become a battlefield,” Sanji waves off the question, “If we fight inside, The old fart will never shut up.”

 

“Did you say something, you little shit?” Zeff folds his arms. 

 

Sanji naturally makes a face, “Yeah, I said you never shut up!” as the chef leaves to do as he was told. 

 

“They're finally here!" Tobio picks up his pitchfork, 100% ready to fight, "Here they come!” 

 

Ganzo grabs him by the collar, "No, you don’t," and throws him back into the restaurant, shutting the door behind with flair.

 

Hundreds of pirates start crawling over the ship wreckage like spiders, bloodthirst in their eyes and bellies full. 

 

Luffy yawns at the sight, “Boring!” last time he let his crew take care of the fodder it was because Usopp really wanted the revenge and Zoro was getting antsy. But the more he thought about it the more he  _ really  _ did not want to bother with these losers, "Well, got to practice sometime..." 

 

Sanji almost turns to the boy, "Practice? What are you-"

 

_ The feeling of being crushed by a thousand pounds weighing down on you. You can’t move you can’t speak you can’t breathe. You know there is nothing on you physically but it is on your soul. Like every atom of your being was being pushed down to the ground and you can only comply. Not even time can move under its weight. It could have been a second it could have been 50 years. All you know is you have no control.  _

 

Sanji doesn’t know when he fell to his knees but he was drenched in sweat when his sight started coming back. 

 

"What... the hell..." he gasps out. 

 

He isn’t really expecting an answer, "Get up, eggplant," Zeff puts a hand under Sanji's arm, "Best not to be asleep at a time like this."

 

Sanji takes a deep breath, he never thought  _ air  _ could have been heavy but he was sure that is what happened, "That..."

 

"Was Haki," Zeff supplies, "Conqueror's, if I am getting this right. Never saw it myself but it's well known on the Line."

 

Luffy, completely fine, sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "Sorry, still trying to get used to the whole  _ reeling  _ it back thing."

 

Sanji looks a bit amazed, if not completely disturbed, “In the Grand Line... are there are  _ people  _ like him?” 

 

“Sanji,” Zeff says carefully. “Watch carefully how he fights. Watch him until the battle finishes,” hopefully this brat will learn a thing or two about fighting for one’s dreams… and see staying on the Baratie isn’t the answer.

 

"Battle?" Sanji questions, "Krieg’s still standing?!" from taking a look around it would seem that the attack took everyone out from pirates to even their own chefs. Yosaku, Ganzo, Patty, Carne were all on the floor, "You gotta be shitting me..."

 

Krieg sadly is standing, leaning heavily on a golden spear but he is standing, breathing heavily and glaring furiously at the two still conscious on the ship. 

 

Luffy turns his gaze on the fool himself,  _ ass-kicking time _ , “Hey you ungrateful bastard!" Luffy shouts from his spot on the railings, "I'll send you to the sky!” 

 

If one doubted Krieg's stupidity before it was  _ cemented  _ with his next words, "You…” he take a breath, “...have  _ no chance _ with me, hammer boy," he stands to his full height on shaky legs, "I don't know what kind of Devil Fruit powers you have, but our fight is in the  _ sea  _ where there is nowhere to stand,” he spread his arms out wide, “I know people who possess the power of the devil fruit are afraid of the sea."

 

Luffy nods in complete agreement, “Yeah,  _ you  _ sure are at a disadvantage!”

 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID AT ALL!"

 

“Sanji! The Fin is going to open!” a voice comes back from the restaurant. Tobio opens the door as the platforms start to rise from the ocean, "Mich fell asleep at the controls so I finished for him. I was wondering-" the boy stops outside seeing a bunch of passed out pirates floating in the sea and his follow chefs sleeping on the floor, "Nevermind," he goes back inside and firmly closes the door.

 

“Smart boy,” Sanji smokes leisurely, "Stay inside for now, Chore boy."

 

“Oh, I see," Krieg observes the fins, "The restaurant won't be harmed,” his fishy smile plasters on his face,  “How convenient for me since I’m going to take it. Now I want this ship even more.”

 

“D-Don't you even think.... huff... about having this restaurant!” A voice that sound like Patty's voice grumbles from the floor. 

 

“Ye-Yeah! Don't... oof... don't underestimate us! We are... we're fighting cooks!” Carne shouts as well trying to come back from unconsciousness, “Forget it! You won't step one foot inside here."

 

“Wow you guys sure are determined,” Luffy looks at them borderlining condescendingly, “Are you sure you don’t want to take a nap?”

 

“SHUT UP! We've been cooks for more than ten years,” Patty peppered in finally getting his hand under him, “And we've been in 300 restaurants. During those days, We'd be fired every time we started a fight.”

 

Carne added saltily regaining his scenes, “Then finally, we arrived at this place! Here we can fight and cook as much as we want. There's isn't another great restaurant for us like this! That's right.”

 

“Understand, Krieg? Every day preparing meals is like a battle,” Patty starts getting on his elbows

 

“These guys are nothing compared to those days!” said Carne, coming around as well, “Right! Let's fight!” 

 

Sanji looked at them from the floor, "Oh, You're alive?" he kicks them both, waking them up completely. 

 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, YOU BASTARD?!" Both get up yelling. 

 

"Yeah," Sanji says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Whaddya mean  _ Yeah _ ?! I'll cook you like an octopus!” Patty screams. 

 

“You nearly lost us, you Italian Spaghetti!” Carne screams right next to him. 

 

"Why I oughta-! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Patty starts and ends seeing both the chefs and pirates on the floor. Well, chefs on the ship's deck and pirates either floating in the sea or on the wreckage. 

 

Sanji sighs, "Fodder is taken care of," he points inside, "Go make yourselves useful and take care of the bodies, why don't you?"

 

Patty grounds his teeth but starts going inside, "The Sabagashira #1 deserves more respect than this!" he points to a still standing Krieg, "What about him?"

 

Luffy stomps his feet, "No! That's my fight!"

 

“Don’t be such a brat kid!” Carne yells, “You don’t have a chance without a weapon!”

 

Luffy rolls his eyes, “You're not helping...”

 

"Get going you, morons!" Zeffs snaps at both of them, whipping them into shape

 

Both chefs went to their pedal-powered fish battleship, while there was nothing to shoot at, they sure as hell were making certain the pirates stayed down.

 

Luffy had sparkles in his eyes, “Cool!!! I want one too!” _he totally has to tell Franky about this!_  "But now is time for me to kick Krieg's -" A _fuck boy_ is climbing on the fins, "OH, COME _ON_!"

“It is I, Pearl!" the...  _ being  _ said. Calling it a person is an insult to people everywhere, "Also known as Krieg Pirate's Invincible Iron Wall Shield Man!” 

 

Sanji steps up, "Stop your whining Luffy, I'll take care of this guy."

 

Pearl snorts, "Oh, really? Pray tell are you going to cut me with your kitchenware?"

 

Sanji shakes his head tapping his toes on the ground, “A knife is the soul of a cook. An outsider doesn't deserve to touch a cook's knife.”

 

Luffy feets a little bad that his Conqueror's didn't even cover  _ everybody _ , but he really just wants to get this over with. Somewhere Nami is crying and he had a fish to fry, "Alright, just kick the crap out of that bastard would you?”

 

Sanji lights up another cigarette, “That's the plan.”

 

Pearl scoffs oh-so confidently, “In my last sixty-one battles, I have won them all COMPLETELY unharmed. I have never even spilled a single drop of blood in a battle,” he just kept  _ going _ ... “This justifies how strong I am. I'm the strongest of the strongest! You think you can take me down? Is he joking? It's not very funny!” 

 

Krieg, who must have been getting impatient, gets a ball and chain out of nowhere, “Hey, straw hat guy!” he starts whipping it around, “If you’re looking for a fight, you'll get hurt!” sending the ball flying over to the Baratie, right in Luffy’s face. 

 

Luffy grabs the ball with one hand, all fingers missing any spikes, “Shut up,”  _ oh, there's an idea! _ He stretches his arm back and threw the ball back-!

 

“Even the Marine's cannons can't resist me. No attacks can hurt me-”  _ right  _ into the face of a certain asshole. 

 

Krieg grits his teeth, “Shit…”

 

The ball drops and Pearl stands there utterly out of it.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Sanji looks at the man in front of him with more wariness as he just stood there. Surprisingly the spiked ball only gave the larger a nose bleed. Nothing to get upset about. 

 

“Something stupid, trust me,” Luffy says.

 

Pearl seems to disagree as he starts banging his pearl shields together, “BODILY HARM! BODILY HARM! BODILY HARM!! FIRE PEARL!” And he set himself on  _ fire… _ “Special favor!!” 

 

He starts throwing little pearls of fire at Sanji, “With these shields of fire, I'm indestructible!!!”

 

Krieg looks on disappointed, “Idiot! Are you planning to burn the ship that we are going to steal?”

 

Sanji jumps gracefully out of the way, taking the high road by looking to kick the guy's teeth in, “Bastard!” he jumps over the fat man, “Don't you dare burn this restaurant!” does a flip in the air as he aims a kick to land right in the center of Pearl’s head. 

 

Only to be blocked with the fat man’s shielded arm...  _ while it is on fire _ , "How is he so impudent! Isn't he afraid of becoming a fireball? He even attacks Fire Pearl, someone who is even feared by beasts!” 

 

Sanji does a backflip, regaining his footing on the ground… that is also on fire, “Moron," takes a quick smoke by lighting it with the flames starting to spread on the Fins, "What kind of cook is afraid of fire?”

 

Luffy silently cheers…  _ nah _ , he totally cheers out loud, “SO COOL!”

 

Pearl doesn’t think it was cool at all, “Argh! What an annoying guy. FIRE PEARL!” he throws a straight fist to Sanji's face. 

 

It is pathetic. Sanji ducks forward making it a direct hit to Pearl's unprotected face!

 

Pearl falls to the floor utterly down as he just panics even more about the blood coming out of his face, “This isn't good! Damn! Damn! Damn it! Fire! Fire! Fire Pearl keeps on burning!” 

 

Patty and Carne, obediently picking up passed out pirates and throwing them carelessly in their dinghy after a good hit to the head, look on troubled, “The restaurant is going to be set on fire!!" "If those fireballs get into the kitchen, then the restaurant is finished!!”

 

Even Tobio opens the door, slightly watching the entire action, “Owner!" Seeing Fire Pearls coming towards the old man, "Run away! Owner!!”

 

Zeff doesn’t bother moving, doing a quick swift kick and the pearls fell to the floor, “This is nothing.”

 

Tobio’s jaw drops, “He blew out the fire with the wind of his kick!? The old man is strong!” he cheers.

 

“Who are you calling old brat?!” Zeff tries to hit the boy with his leg. Tobio quickly ducks back into the restaurant.  

 

Krieg looks pissed, “If that's how it is, then I'll sink you and your Fins into the sea before the fire burns the restaurant!” 

 

“Give me a break,” Sanji jumps behind the distracted Pearl and kicks the back of his head so hard it bounces off the front of his armor. 

 

"That's got to  _ hurt _ !" Luffy winces. He thought only  _ his  _ head could bounce like that! “Really make sure he is out, Sanji! Kick him again, preferably into the floorboards!” 

 

Sanji looks back, "Are you sure? That was a pretty hard kick,” he isn’t against it, just seemed overkill. 

 

“Yes!” Luffy shouts, “It’s the fat ones that go down the hardest! They got blubber to protect them,” Just like Zoro and cow guy. 

 

Sanji shrugs, “Okay" lifting a single leg and bringing it down on his fallen foe with a sickening CRUNCH. He is a chef with morals but all is fair game when it comes to fighting so it is fine. The kick digs the bastards face into the wood, causing a gush of wind so strong that it put out the flames around them. 

 

Tobio, coming out of nowhere, blows a silver whistle, where did he get that? “Pearl is  _ out _ !”

 

Krieg rolls his eyes, “What was he doing? Every single time, I have to do it by myself in the end!” 

 

Luffy cracks his knuckles, "Finally, now I get to-"

 

“Please stop fighting, Sanji,” A voice echoes out into the sea. 

 

Luffy bites his tongue to keep himself from groaning out loud. He just wants to kick this guy's ass. Is that  _ so  _ much to ask for?

 

Everyone turns around to see Gin standing over Zeff fallen body, gun right at the old man’s head, “I don’t want to end up killing you.”

Sanji’s jaw drops a little, “Gin!” 

 

Patty and Carne jaws drop, “OWNER ZEFF!” Too far out to make any impact. 

 

“Regardless of how great a man he was before, now he's just an ordinary chef. Blasting his head off is no problem now,” In Gin’s hand he is holding a gun to Zeff's head, in his other hand is Zeff's peg leg, “You want to save this man, don't you, Sanji? So just heed my word and get off this ship. _ I don't want to kill you _ !” 

 

Sanji looks more annoyed than anything else, “Leave this ship? Not a chance!” not the answer Gin was expecting, “You look pathetic, old fart. In that state, you can't order the cooks around to fight, can you?”

 

Zeff looks equally as annoyed, “ I don't want to hear all this crap from a puny eggplant.”

 

“Who are you calling puny, asshole!” Sanji whines like a kid, “Stop treating me like a kid!” and just as quickly Sanji gets on his knees. His face quickly turning calm again, “Gin, aim that pistol at me.”

 

Gin tries to hide his reaction, “Sanji... Why?” he starts to struggle, not moving his gun, “Why are you doing all this? If you'd just  _ abandon  _ this restaurant, everyone will be  _ saved _ ! It's that simple!” 

 

Sanji looks dead serious, “This restaurant is that old man's treasure. I'm the one who took everything from that old fart,” his voice becomes harder with each word, “His  _ power _ . And his  _ dreams… _ ” he looks down hiding his face with his hair, “That's why, now...I DON’T WANT THAT OLD FART TO LOSE  _ ANYMORE _ !”

 

Luffy watches Sanji with a careful eye. Sanji blames himself for Zeff losing his leg. He never asked how Zeff lost it, but he knew that Sanji, even after everything, still felt responsible for it. 

 

_ Heh, Sanji and his dreams of the All Blue. _ Even his dream was selfless. He wanted to find a sea to cook food for everyone. He was a cook at heart, a pirate second, and a romantic third. Really, what more could you want out of a man like Black Leg Sanji? For a cook of the sea, it's an unattainable paradise! It's his dream. any ingredient of the world in that sea. That's what our cooking skills were meant for!

 

Sanji hits his fist to the ground, “He gave up his leg so that I could live. He’s a geezer who gave up everything for the sake of one little brat!” he smiles a sad smile “Even if I can make this restaurant last for just one moment longer.”

 

Zeff is looking more and more annoyed and more and more worried, “Damn kid! I’m not someone feeble enough to be rescued by a little eggplant!”

 

Sanji isn’t phased, “If you hadn’t given up your leg for my sake then these guys wouldn’t be able to push you around.”

 

Krieg makes a disgusted sneer, “Gin! Blow his head off!” Krieg yells impatiently, “Hurry up!”

 

Again, Gin  _ hesitates _ , “B-But He's the one who gave us enough to feed our men!” 

 

Krieg is losing his temper, “Gin, you bastard...”

 

“Gin!” Sanji demands with just as much authority, “Point that gun at me!”

 

Luffy feels his heart tug. His cook always had the  _ biggest heart _ ! Rivaled by how  _ stupid  _ he is being right now!  _ Really _ ! Sanji could be so  _ smart  _ and so  _ dumb  _ at the same time. It was kinda impressive. 

 

“Are you stupid?” Luffy yells at Sanji, "You dying isn’t going to help anyone.”

 

“And what do you know about this!?” Sanji scream back not looking at the boy, “What do you know about the  _ immensity  _ of my debt to this place?!” 

 

Zeff  _ lost  _ a leg. Shanks  _ lost  _ an arm. Luffy may admit he can be an idiot but at that moment he knows better than anyone what it means to own your life to someone else because of their sacrifice.

 

“So you're going to die for it? Are you stupid?” Luffy loves and hates this side of Sanji, the kind that refuses to just ask for help or see how  _ important  _ he is to everyone. 

 

“What did you say?” Sanji is getting pissed.  _ Good _ ! It is better than looking so resigned to accept death so easily. 

 

“It's not about death! Dying isn't paying him back!” Luffy screams with as much gusto he can , “That's not what he put his life on the line for! He saved you so that you could live, yet you want to die!?” Sanji actually lifts his head up at that, “Only a weak person would act like that!” 

 

Sanji matches Luffy’s anger with his own, standing up at will, “Then what the  _ hell  _ do you suggest!?” 

 

“THIS!” Tobio shouts, armed with a pitchfork, aims for Gin's legs. 

 

Gin must be really out of it because he drops with gun at the fork perces the back of his leg, "Brat!!"  _ What is with the people here?  _ "Just  _ give up _ !" as he kicks Tobio away.

 

"Hey leave that brat alone!" Patty yell, "Yeah, the only people who can beat up on that brat is us!" Carne yells. They can’t use their fish-ship on Gin in fear of hitting the brat or the boss (Sanji would be fine) but they  _ refuse  _ to let that treatment go unanswered! 

 

Now, most people (Patty, Carne) wouldn't know it but veteran pirates (Zeff, Luffy) can tell Gin went easy on the brat by the absence of broken bones.

 

Gin takes a breath, grabbing the fork out of his leg and dropping it. He looks at the gun… And walks over past Zeff.

 

“What are you doing, Gin?” Kriegs shouts at his 2nd in command, “You betraying me?”

“Forgive me, Don Krieg,” Gin says with as much courage he could muster, stepping on the Fins, “This person saved us. I don't want him to die like this,” he holds up his batons, “At least... At least let me finish him with my own hands.”

 

Krieg sneers, “Have you lost your mind? My own pirate fleet Battle commanding officer?”

 

Gin focus was solely on Sanji, “Sanji! I wanted you to get off this ship so that I wouldn't have to hurt you. But it doesn't look like that's gonna happen.”

 

Sanji gets out a cig, “Yeah. I won't go,” he lights it up, “This restaurant, I won't give it to you even if it costs my life.”

 

“Then at least, let me kill you with my own hands. I can't make this right or wrong,”  _ yes you can, just stop following this asshole, “ _ It’s been a pleasure, my good friend.”

 

Sanji gives an unamusing laugh, “Thanks. Eat shit.”

 

Gin looks at the King, “The same for you, Straw-hat guy.”

 

Luffy gives him a flat look, “Really,” he raises a brow thumbing to Krieg, “Who do you  _ really  _ think is going to win?”

 

Gin furrows his brow in annoyance but... doesn’t answer. 

 

Luffy goes on, “I mean sure you had the  _ biggest  _ crew in the East Blue but now all your fodder is gone… Kinda makes you less than a crew don’t it?” he gives Krieg a pitying look.

 

You can  _ hear  _ Krieg grinding his teeth together. 

 

Sanji blows a stream of smoke, “Looks like you hit 'em where it hurts.”

 

Luffy chuckles, “Definitely.”

 

Sanji sees Tobio getting up again, holding his ribs, "Hey brat!" making the boy flinch, "Don't you even think about getting involved! Just keep an eye on the geezer!"

 

Tobio grumbles, "That's all I do," but he manages to get up to Zeff.

 

Zeff slaps the kid's hand away in his poor admit to help him up. He stands up on his own despite the lack of peg leg, "I don't need your help."

 

"Cut the crap!” Tobio hands him the fallen leg, “I don't need your attitude!"

 

Krieg tries to give a chuckle of his own, “When a guy gets flustered because someone calls him weak, it's proof that he recognizes he IS weak," he says with faux confidence, "Let the outcome determine the weak and the strong. I'm still here. So don't make a fuss,” he looks to his second in command, “Gin. You're responsible for killing that cook," he points to Luffy, "That insolent Hammerboy... Leave him to me.”

 

Gin gets into a fighting position, “I understand, Don Krieg.”

 

Krieg turns back to Luffy, “Hey, kid! I'll show you the power that conquered East Blue. I don't care if you've eaten a devil fruit. You will come to understand such a thing is meaningless.”

 

Luffy doesn’t even roll his eyes to waste energy, “You never shut up. I want to kick your ass.”

 

“That's it,” Krieg gets his shields out, “Shall we start now? You just wait right there for me. You arrogant son of a bitch, can't tell strong from weak,” he smirks, “If Gin takes out that weapon he's serious! He’s called a Devil-man for a reason. No matter how his opponent pleaded for mercy, he would always kill him without any hesitation.”

 

Gin doesn’t react to his captain's useless jabber. A Devil-man. A human with no feelings, “I'm sorry, Sanji-san. You can't defeat me,” he starts twirling his batons, eyes on his own enemy, “It's time to finish this!” 

 

Sanji gives his leg a practice kick, “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

 

Gin makes the first move, coming at Sanji with batons twirling. He hit the floor first.

 

“Hm?” Sanji takes a step back but a moment _ too late _ as Gin send the floor underneath him flying with one fell swoop. 

 

“Damn it!” Sanji regains his balance, aiming a kick for Gin’s head, missing by  _ millimeters _ . Which made all the difference in the world.

 

Gin smiles as he jumps out of the way, “Sanji! Didn't I tell you?” he does a twist mid-air, slashing his baton at the still air-born Sanji, sending both of them to the floor, his baton on Sanji’s neck, “You  _ can't  _ defeat me,” he starts twirling his other baton in the air, getting ready for the finishing blow, “Just disappear from this world.”

 

Sanji calmly blows smoke out of his nose, not looking the least bit phased.  _ So cool _ ...

 

...And spits his cigar in Gin’s  _ face _ . 

 

A millimeter makes all the difference but so does a millisecond, as Gin lost focus at the cigar slightly burning his face, “Ah!”

 

Sanji pushes off his hands, projecting his feet right into the air into Gin’s chin turning his head upwards, almost making him fall back. 

 

It was tough but Gin isn’t out as he took Sanji’s moment of leaving himself open and quickly swung his body from the side, taking Sanji’s left side, right in the ribs.

 

Both fall on impact.

 

Luffy looks Krieg up and down, “Are you going to fight with me or not?” he is at the edge of the Fins, ready to jump but he is kinda expecting… I don’t know, bullets or something?

 

Krieg looks unimpressed, lips sagging, “Fight with you? Is it necessary? I use methods to kill people. It is a human's power. Remember that, stinky monkey.”

 

Luffy pulls at his rubbery mouth, “OO-OO-AAH! You better be careful underestimating monkeys," he lets them go with a slap, "You’ll get  _ clawed _ !”

 

Krieg glared at him, “Idiot. I didn’t become-”

 

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy sends a fist right at Krieg's face.

 

Krieg blocks it in a last-minute reaction, lifting his shield to take most of the impact, "Nice try, monkey boy but my shields are not to be taken light-" his shields are dented in like  _ tin foil _ , "EH?!" The  _ only  _ reason he had time to block was because of the distance. Any closer and he would be fish food.

 

Luffy grabs his returning arm, "Let's try that again," he sends fist after fist at Krieg!

 

“Is Sanji alright?" Tobio looks worried, "This isn't looking good.”

 

Zeff just stares, not bothering to answer. He doesn’t want to think of an answer. 

 

Sanji spits out some blood, “You Octopus Battle commander, that's all you've got?” Sanji gets up shaking, “Guess the mighty Krieg pirates were all talk and not bite.” 

 

Gin gets up as well, licking the blood coming from his mouth just to spit it out.

 

“It doesn't hurt a bit, small fry,” Sanji taunts again. 

 

“Don’t bother struggling anymore!” Gin comes at him again, both batons swinging, “Prepare to be finished.”

 

Sanji moves out of the way flipping on his hands as Gin aims where he was just at, “Were you going easy on me just now or what?” but rather than completing the flip he immediately brings his foot back down on Gin’s head, “Piss off!”

 

Gin head make impact to the floor but he doesn’t stay down, he immediately aims right at Sanji's leg, head still in the floorboards, “SHIT!”

 

Gin makes a move to get on top but Sanji…  _ is just too fast.  _

 

Other leg out of commission, Sanji lands on his hands, swing his other leg  _ right at Gin head! _

 

_ WHAM! _

 

Gin is set flying all the way back to the restaurant as Sanji took a knee. This is it. His leg is out for the count but he is still breathing, a little broken and bruised but breathing at the end. 

 

CLICK

 

Sanji looks up, face dropping, “That’s not fair…”

 

“Pirate…” Gin cocks the pistol, previously forgotten on the ground, now in his hands, aiming right at Sanji’s face.

 

Sanji looks up, no fear but regret lingering on his face, “Son of a…”

 

Krieg has been forced back, having to jump from ship wreckage to ship wreckage to get away from the monkey's punches, it wasn't looking good for him, “Great! Kill him, Gin!” 

 

But there was a pause… a hesitation. A  _ tear _ , “Shit….I can't…." a small voice says to themselves…

 

Krieg lowers his shields, not hearing but seeing no movement, "What the hell?”

 

Gin takes a shuddering breath, “I- Don Krieg... I really- I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN! DON KRIEG!” he screams to high heavens. 

 

Luffy stops his attacks, looking on with interest, “Gin…”

 

Gin keeps talking rapidly like a sinner confessing, “I really... _I_ _really can't kill him_.”

 

“What did you say?!!!” Krieg looks murderous, completely disregarding his own battle.

 

“Because I- I- I am... For the first time…”  _ I thought I was a goner. Delicious, so delicious. This was my first time eating something so good. _ Tears flowed freely down the demon’s face, he grabs his headband to cover it as if covering his shame, “This is the first time anyone has ever been kind to me... that's why... I can't kill this man.”

 

Everyone looks with various degrees of shock but only Krieg looks on in disgust, “You can’t kill him?" he completely lowering his shield, a foolish move, "That’s quite disappointing Gin. I always believed you to be my most loyal subordinate, who could adhere to my philosophy of war more than anything else…” he shakes his head in memory, “The reason why I placed you as the battle commander of my pirate fleet of 50 ships was because of your fighting abilities as well as your will to win by  _ any  _ means no matter how vile or despicable.”

 

Gin kneels on the ground “I don't plan on ever betraying you, nor do I think what I’ve done was a mistake," his tears still flow, “I respect your strength and am grateful to you and I'm very happy that you praise my strength and let me be the commander…"  _ holding you back _ , "That's why I do whatever you say. And I'll still do it in the future…”  _ You are more than a tool _ . 

 

He looks at his captain with eyes begging, “But I simply cannot kill this man! Don Krieg, I beg of you...  _ Couldn't we just leave this restaurant alone _ ?!”

 

This was the first time Krieg actually  _ looks  _ like he lost his cool. Sure he got angry before but this time is different. His eyes turn white, teeth about to break they were grinding so hard in anger, “You bastard!!! Not only do you disobey my orders, but then you tell me what to do! Do you wish to die so much?” he lifts his shield, opening a special apartment, “Didn't I always say that I detest those feelings of principle?!”

 

Gin pales at the sight, "K-Krieg, please. You can't use that!"

 

Krieg's fish lips stretch into a gross smile, "All is fair in battle and that includes," pause for dramatic effect, "POISONOUS GAS!"

 

Tobio panics, “Poisonous gas!? What the hell kind of weapon are you gonna use?"

 

Zeff growls, "Using that kind of weapon!" 

 

"You bastard!" Patty starts pedaling the fish boat back to the restaurant, pirates be damned, "Don't you know the consequences of using it!?"

 

Krieg gets his shield up, “You know that there's nothing I hate more than foolish naive things like honor or compassion,” he hold his arms out high, “Listen well, this is a battle we’re in. And in battle, you fight to win. So all you have to do is  _ win _ . Treacherous? Despicable? Don't you agree that this is acceptable?” Krieg ignores them all getting his gun ready, “Winning is the goal. The method doesn't matter, only the goal is important. I don't care what consequences the poisonous gas will bring. As long as I  _ win _ .  _ That  _ is strength!” he looks Gin right in the eye, “Throw away your gas mask, Gin. You’re no longer one of my crew!”

 

Gin is shaken to his core, “Wha- Don... Krieg…”

 

“THROW YOU MASK AWAY!” Krieg yells, getting his weapon ready. 

 

“For the love of…” Luffy sighs, he rubs his face his his hands.  _ I am too old for this _ , “Krieg you are starting to make  _ me  _ look smart!” 

 

Everyone looks at Luffy,  _ that _ is a bold claim, “If you disown him then he doesn’t have to follow your orders,  _ asshole _ ! AND GIN!” Luffy yells, catching the dejected man's attention, “There’s no need to listen to a big coward like him!” he thumbs to himself, “I'm gonna  _ destroy  _ him.”

 

Gin  _ looks  _ to Luffy. His automatic response is to defend his captain to say that he had no chance of beating him but… as he looked at this kid, no,  _ the man _ , he sees  _ nothing...  _ but  _ strength _ . Not the kind that Krieg has, the kind that can wipe out an enemy in an instant with so many followers but… a  _ new kind _ of strength, one Gin couldn’t even  _ describe  _ but just knows… it was the  _ strongest thing _ he had ever seen. 

 

Sanji looks on with annoyance and concern, getting up to grab Gin’s arm, “You idiot! Open your eyes! That guy's trying to kill you! “

 

Gin looks down dejectedly at his mask in his hands, “Of course. For me to talk about my feelings... Is to betray the role I have. That's why... That's why this is an obvious consequence!” he holds on to his mask tightly, ready to throw it into the ocean.

 

Sanji really does shake him this time, “Gin! Why?  _ Why _ ? You realize you are getting yourself killed!” 

 

Gin shakes his head slowly, “But it's too late...” the only honor he has left is through  _ death _ ...

 

Krieg sneers, “Die together with that cook POISONOUS GAS MH5!”

 

“Dive into the sea!" Patty and Carne go down. Tobio pulls Zeff along, "Owner! Into the restaurant, quickly!” Everyone panics...!

 

… at nothing...

 

“Sweet!” a voice rings out. Everyone looks to see Luffy  _ holding  _ the bullet, throwing it up and down like a ball with one hand, “Oyal said they wanted to keep this intact!"

 

Everyone’s jaws drop. Sanji is the only one willing to break the silence, “LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL?!” he shouts. 

 

Luffy keeps throwing the bomb up and down, "What?” Krieg aimed the bomb right to the left of his head. It's wasn't that hard just to, you know,  _ grabbed  _ it as it sailed past him.

 

“Stop that!”

 

Luffy drops the thing to the floor with a thud, "Okay!"

 

“ _ BASTARD _ !” As everyone got a second heart attack. 

 

Luffy kicks the poison gas all the way back to the Baratie. It is Gin who catches it sweat pouring down his face, “Don't die, Gin,” he orders seriously, “Don't die for that guy.”

 

Gin feels years of mental conditioning running down his back, “No...  _ stop _ ... You-You can't win against him...” but even he doesn’t sound convinced.  

 

“I'm not going to die," Luffy says, “I’m not even going to get a  _ scratch _ ," he looks to Krieg finally able to stop holding back, “Let’s go,” and jumps at the man.

 

Krieg smirks,  _ clearly  _ not understanding the situation he is in, “Still trying even though you know you're going to die. The sea is your hell, Hammerboy,” he gets some battle bombs from his armor, “In front of you lies… YOUR GRAVE!” he throws the bombs in the ocean making a huge wave of water covering Luffy's sight. With the wave up he shot sharp projectiles at the wave, hitting them all where only Luffy could be running towards him.

 

Sanji gasps, “He's hit!”

 

Kriegs smirks, “Killed, eh? He-” 

 

Out of the wave came a  _ completely unharmed _ rubber boy, “GUM GUM AXE!” Making a leg crash right into the sea in front of Krieg.

 

“Using my own tick against me?” Krieg wrap a shield of spikes around himself as now he can’t see where Luffy will attack, “Come on then! Why don't you try hitting KENZ CAPE? You can’t lay a hand on me as long as I-”

 

“PISTOL!” and Luffy punches him right in the fucking face.

 

Patty’s, who resurfaced from the sea a while ago, eye's widen, “WHAAAT? Don Krieg got hit! What is that guy?" "He punched right into the frickin' spikes! This can't be! I've never seen this before," Carne says equally surprised. "Don Krieg getting beaten like this. Can you believe it?” Patty shakes his head as the punch send the bastard flying.

 

“What a reckless guy” Sanji almost fondly says himself. 

 

“So this is my grave?” Luffy said casually as he lifted up his completely fine, not at all hurt hand, “Or is it your grave? Mine or yours? Which is it?” he makes a fist, getting back into position, “Like hell! You don't decide where my grave, I'm not meant to die here.”

 

Sanji just shakes his head, "Reckless, I tell you."

 

Zeff stands up proudly, using the pitchfork Tobio forced on him as a crutch, “Sometimes you see idiots like him. People that fight till the death, once they've chosen their target.”

 

Sanji looks on, “That’s fight till the death, huh?”

 

Zeff nods, “To have that sort of person as your enemy is bad. His fight will end. Whether he wins or loses,” he smirks, “I like those kinds of guys.”

 

Krieg gets up just barely, “You say- You say  _ you're  _ not meant to die here? If this isn't your grave, Then whose can it be?” he swings his other shield, the not dented one, at Luffy, “It has to be yours, right?” He foolishly thinks he sent Luffy flying when really Luffy just jumped over him. 

 

To slam his foot in his face, “ERR! WRONG ANSWER! IT'S YOURS!!” 

 

Tobio jumps at that, "He got beaten again! Luffy is the strongest!"

 

"Yeah..." Gin silently agrees.  _ He really is _ . Not Krieg. A small part of his mind, a part that he always shut out start getting louder and  _ louder _ . How could he have Krieg was unbeatable in the first place? He is just a human. Why did he think that Krieg was the strongest when so much evidence proven otherwise, from the Grand Line to even back in the East Blue. Was it because he  _ wanted  _ to believe? Or was it... because he  _ had  _ to believe?

 

“Kick his ass, monkey boy! Just defeat Krieg already" Patty gets back on the fish ship. "That guy's awesome! It's possible! If it's that guy!" Carne agrees. 

 

"That kid, he's a match for Don," Sanji furrows his brow, "No, he really is better than him in every single way."

 

Krieg hears every word, “Don’t be ridiculous!” he puts both his shields together, dented and undented, “My ultimate weapon, The Great Battle Spear!” he looks at Luffy with killing intent, “This spear is totally different from those tiny ones earlier. After 2 or 3 hits with this, you won't survive. If it hits you, you're finished!” 

 

Luffy looks a little bit interested, “What kind of weapon is that? It explodes every time it hits? Neat!” Maybe he should save it for Oyal. They would like those kinds of weird things that they have been collecting. 

 

Krieg comes at Luffy again with his spear as Luffy easily dodges backward, “Hmm, running out of floor space,” the crumbled remains of Krieg’s ship are on their last legs, finally sinking below the sea’s surface. 

 

Krieg is counting on it, hoping to get the devil user in the water, “You've pissed me off. I won't let you die so easily,” he pushes Luffy to a corner forcing the boy to jump in the air. 

 

“DIE!” and swings his spear right at the monkey.  _ Victory _ !

 

“...woah, that was close,” Krieg hears. Looking behind him to see the boy clinging to his spear like a monkey. 

 

He throws Luffy off his spear with a mighty thrust, sending the boy flying mid-air. “Shit,” As Krieg tried to stab him yet again. 

 

Luffy grabs the spear, “Shit,” and the bomb blew in his face. 

 

Krieg smiled, “FINALLY, I WIN!" he pulls his spear back to see his handy work but...  _ he can't move it.  _

 

When the smoke cleared it showed Luffy holding the spear with both hands, “I got it.” 

 

Krieg jaw drop, only now getting a hint of how royally fucked he is, “How…?”

 

Luffy smiles a merciless smile. He crunched the spear like it was a balloon between two  _ completely covered in blacks _ , “Now, it’s my turn,"  _ Haha _ ! Oyal is going to be so surprised at this! Armanment Haki is back baby!

 

Sanji looked in shock, “What the hell is that?” 

 

"Haki..." Gin whispers, "I have only heard about it but... to see it..."

 

Tobio whistles, "Fowl play: Unauthorized weapons on the field!”

 

Zeff does hit Tobio this time, “Give me that!” aiming for the whistle only for the boy to duck last minute. 

 

Sanji shakes his head, “That Krieg... he just brings weapons out one after the other.”

 

Gin bites the inside of his cheek, "Yea... that is his usual plan of attack. Just keep using tools one right after another."

 

Zeff huffs, “Even if he was equipped with a thousand weapons. He may not be able to defeat the one 'spear' that kid has. Nothing special. You should realize who is the strongest here,” both men look over in curiosity, “Life or death. In a pirate's fight, the one who hesitates, even for a split second, thinking about death can get crushed.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Gin asks for the both of them.

 

Zeff smiles, “At least that kid has no hesitation.”

 

Sanji eyes widen at that, something...  _ connecting _ . 

 

“Is it because he has what it takes to  _ survive _ ?" Zeff continues, "Or does his conviction mean he simply  _ refuses  _ to die.”

 

“His conviction?” Sanji asks innocently.

 

“That kids 'spear' is equal to it,” he looks at Sanji, “That same spear, I know someone like that. Someone who would get attached to that 'spear' for his own stupid reasons,” leaving his sentence with a critical bow at that  _ certain someone _ . 

 

“You-You damned-” Krieg waves the bomb on a stick at Luffy who jumps at the mast to grab on, “YOU DAMN  _ MONKEY _ !”

 

Luffy grins, “OOHH OOH! AHAH!” he breaks the mast he was hanging on. New weapon in hand he falls back to battle as the mask is aimed right on Krieg. Who only used the last of his bomb to break the mast in half. That spear's all broken. It's nothing but a bomb-on-a-stick now.

 

Krieg looks murderous, “You…" his eyes drift away for just a moment. Luffy feels his murderous spirit arise, “If I can’t get a  _ flawless victory… _ ” He takes out a normal hand gun, “then I will make sure you get a  _ crushing defeat… _ ”

 

Before Luffy could move… Krieg aims back at the restaurant.  _ Damn body, damn thoughts. Damn damn damn! _

 

“SANJI!”

 

BANG!

 

A bullet is sent not at Sanji, no, that would be too simple. But right at the gas bomb on the floor!

 

Only  _ one  _ person saw that trick coming. And only  _ one  _ person moved fast enough to push the bomb into the sea. 

 

_ SPLASH _ ! 

 

That person went down with it. 

 

BOOM! 

 

A bomb going off underwater…

 

"GIN!"

 

Zeff grabs Sanji before he could jump in, "DON'T YOU DARE!" he shouts, "Those waters are poisonous now, you would just die along with him!"

 

"WE GOT HIM!" Patty and Carne paddle as fast as their fish ship could go, leading to the darker waters, looking for any signs of life, "Where is he? Where is- I SEE SOMETHING!" Carne points to a shadow just below the surface, "Quick get the pole!"

 

Both men carefully scoop the battered man onto the fish ship and back to the Baratie as fast as they could. Gin is utterly soaked and barely breathing. Only the whites of his eyes being seen. 

 

Sanji takes over, "Gin! You idiot!"

 

Krieg clicks his tongue, "That bastard... defying me even till the end," he puts his gun away, "This happened because you made such a big deal out of food. I guess an idiot won't learn till he dies."

 

Patty shakes his head at the sight, "That guy is the Devil!" Carne nods, "Yeah, that's not how humans fight."

 

Tobio looks on worried, "Is he going to die?"

 

Luffy's hat covers his eyes, his voice just above a whisper "Gin... you chose the  _ wrong  _ man to follow."

 

Krieg turns his disgust on Luffy, "Are you  _ sympathizing  _ with my little scumbag?" 

 

"Scumbag..." Luffy repeats slowly. 

 

"Exactly," Krieg carries on, his own preservation instinct running away from him, "An idiot who refused my order without thought of the consequences, is no good for anything. Isn't killing him before he makes the same mistake again, a sign of my love?"

 

Luffy remembers this. He remembers Krieg spouting such nonsense that really showed how much of a scumbag this guy was and Luffy  _ hated  _ him. He got mad and kicked his ass, that's that. 

 

But now... Luffy is just a little bit _older_. Now, he was just a little bit _wiser_. Now, he was just a little bit _bitter.._. That young excitement he saw the world in _was gone_. He could never go back to being the boy he once was. Now he was just an old man in a young boy's body. He had years of anger and resentment weighing on his soul. And to see a captain _killing_ his own crew... 

 

"To think he'd really kill him! That's cruel..." Patty shakes his head, getting off the fish-ship onto the Baratie. He doesn’t like the damn pirate but even he could tell when someone has gone too far.  

 

"Patty!" Sanji takes Gin from Patty, "There's antidote inside right?" 

 

Patty folds his arms, "Yes, but it’s for food poisoning." 

 

"Who cares?" Sanji orders, "Just get it!" 

 

Tobio is the first to move, "I'll get it!" 

 

Sanji gets Gin's mask, that he didn't even bother using! "First put the mask on his face quickly, There should some kind of antidote on there already," Sanji hands him off to Carne, "Take him upstairs and lay him down, that should let him breathe easier. It's the best we can do if we want to save him."

 

Carne stiffens as he held the body but quickly went into battle mode, "Hurry up, Patty!" 

 

"Carne?!" Patty has an inner moment of debate before just following, "I got it!" chasing after his partner up the stairs. 

 

"Hey, crewman! Get a hold of yourself!" Patty shouts, "Breathe some fresh air, Breathe lots of it! You alright? Want to drink some water?" 

 

Gin doesn’t even move. Tobio comes in with the antidotes, "Hey! This is bad!"

 

Patty thinks of something else, "Want some of my special pudding?"

 

Carne hits him, "Idiot! What are your thinking, feeding poison to a poisoned person!" 

 

"My food is poison?" Paty rubs his head, "You've no right to say that!" 

 

"What was that?" Carne pushes Patty,  "My food is called the best in the world! It's to DIE for!"

 

Tobio starts rubbing his head as he forced the antidote down Gin's throat, " _ Come with us _ , he said. _ I have the perfect place for you _ , he said," he mutters under his breath, "Perfect, my ass."

 

Patty notices the transaction, "Is he dead? Is he really dead?" Carne got close too, "Is he really dead? Is he dead?" both intruding in Tobio's personal space, "Really? Is he really dead?"

 

"SHUT UP!!" Tobio hits them both with his little fists, "He's alive!"

 

"It's useless," Kreig observes their struggles, "At the most, he's got an hour."

 

“You know I was wrong…” Luffy voice rings out despite it being so calm, “You  _ do  _ have some potential,” his big old eyes where shadowed by his hat, “Kinda strong, could get stronger. Able to get 50 ships to follow you,  _ very  _ interesting but…” Luffy grabs another mast to break, throwing his makeshift spear at Krieg, “It wouldn’t  _ really  _ matter at the end…”

 

“Useless…” Krieg mutters taking his arm flamethrower and burned the stick at once.

 

“-Because you still don’t know what  _ true strength _ is,” Krieg  _ does not _ see Luffy coming in for a close-range attack, “GUM GUM GATLING GUN!!!”

 

Krieg barely blocks it with his dented shields, “Useless! Against this metal armor, your punches are useless.”

 

But Luffy just needs that attack to get a proper landing. With his feet on the ground, Luffy finally got his fist ready, “GUM GUM PISTOL!”

 

Right in his golden chest.

 

CRACK

 

And into soft flesh.

 

“You think you can take over the world with just a few toys,” Luffy  _ feels  _ Krieg's rib breaks under his fist, “But you are all talk, all glitter and no action. Just some actor in a fancy costume!”

 

It didn't matter if someone had the best-crafted equipment, the biggest crew, or most powerful weapons. None of that made you  _ strong _ . It was limited. Everyone had a limit, some must give up and accept those limits and others who are either too stupid or too determined overcome them. The strongest people in Luffy’s life don’t have a lot, they lost more than they gain in fact, but to  _ him _ … they were  _ invincible _ . 

 

Luffy knew it was coming before Krieg even shot the trigger on his last attack, “If I die!” he coughs out some blood, “I’m taking you with me!” 

 

Tobio screams seeing the secret attack, "Run!! Luffy!!” 

 

“You can't run away from this iron net,” oh no, there was an iron net surrounding Luffy, “The sea is below us! It's clear who the victor is, hammer boy! I'm always the one who has the last laugh!”

 

“No problem,” Luffy swings his legs up! And to bring them twirling down, capturing Krieg's face between his two feet, “Coz my hands and feet are still free.”

 

“How can he… keep fighting?” Sanji looks up. How can he keep charging without the slightest hesitation? With no fear of consequences, without rational or thought.  

 

“This time it’s over!” Luffy starts twirling the absolutely buffoon a million times like a top, making him went sky high for all the world to see his shame, just to bring him as hard downwards… “GUM GUM SLEDGEHAMMER!!” 

 

….on his own sinking ship.

 

Tobio dances up and down from the window seat, “Don Krieg's defeated!"

 

Patty gapes like a fish, "He really did it! That guy did it! Awesome!”

 

Carne slaps his hands in glory, “Way to go, pirate boy! Great!”

 

Yosaku finally opens his eyes at the sound of cheering, "Huh? What I miss?" 

 

"Something stupid I'm sure," Ganzo mutters on the ground, refusing to wake up. 

 

But Gin doesn’t get up, his gas mask is cut so that only the bottom covered his face, leaving his eyes uncovered. His eyes... are open.  

 

Tobio sees the change walking to the pirate, “You're up now? That's great!” 

 

“He's defeated,” Patty looks over his shoulder, “Your Don lost.”

 

They doesn’t know if Gin could understand them, or even if he can hear them but he did. Don Krieg  _ lost _ ? No way. He's the King of the East Blue. He's the only man Gin's admired. He's... always believed that he's the best.

 

_ You followed the wrong man.  _

 

Tears well in his eyes as a feeling he _never_ thought he would have to _feel_ again well up inside him as well... _regret_. 

 

Luffy smiles as he falls into the sea with a splash. He hates repeating this kind of stuff but this time… this isn’t taking a risk at all. Because he knew for a  _ fact _ . His crew is there to  _ protect  _ him. 

 

Zeff looks at Sanji, “If you've got the time to space out, why don't you go and rescue him? He's not going to resurface, you know.”

 

Sanji looks back at Zeff with panic, “What?!” 

 

He carries on casually, “Those who gain powers from the devil fruit are cast away by the sea, becoming deadweight in waters.”

 

“Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Sanji takes off his shoes while yelling, "I'll hold you responsible if anything happens!” he goes into the ocean already looking for the boy.

 

_ Where was he? Where was he? Hey, hang in there! Wasn't he the one who refused to die? Wasn't he the one who was going to be the King of the Pirates? Wasn't that what he believed in?  _

 

Luffy is  _ not  _ gonna die. This isn’t his grave. He know this.  _ He know this _ . But the feeling of the ocean around him took away all his strength in an instant. He should be panicking yet he felt calm in the ocean, almost like the ocean itself was wrapping him in a blanket rather than trying to suffocate him. 

 

He feels a presence coming towards him. It was blue like the ocean but instead of taking his strength it made him stronger.

 

Sanji grabs on to the boy taking off the net and resurfaces as fast as he could with a gasp. He sees that Luffy had his eyes closed as he looks for any injuries.  _ Not a single scratch _ , “You guys...," Sanji starts swimming towards the Baratie. Thoughts swirling in his head. 

 

_ I don't know. I'm not sure why myself. But if I were to take even one step back, I believe that all those important oaths, promises, and many other deals 'till now, will all go to waste and I'll never be able to return before you, ever again. _

 

_ You still can't do much against the one 'spear' he has. Someone who'd hold that same spear for his own foolish reasons. _

 

_ The All Blue. _

 

Sanji lightly slaps on the boy's cheek once they get to the deck, “Hey, Rubber boy! Don't you dare die on me now!”

 

Luffy isn’t even passed out he was just... relaxing. He is completely out of control of his body, can’t move. And in the arms of his nakama, he is awake but he just wanted to… enjoy being close to Sanji again. 

 

Sanji doesn’t seem to get this as he kept yelling, concern rising, "You can't die, you hear?! You've got things to do, don't you? Hey, you can't just die! Say something already! Why you... You're such a pain in the butt!”

 

Luffy finally opens his eyes, "I'm awake!" and wraps his arms around his chef, "You saved me~"

 

"YOU WERE FAKING!" Sanji grabs both of his cheeks and starts pulling. 

 

Luffy only smiles, a thought coming to his head, "'Ey, 'ere iz Gim?" he says through pulled cheeks. 

 

Sanji lets them go with a slap and sighs, "Follow me," and leads Luffy inside the restaurant to the fallen commander. 

 

Luffy looks down on Gin getting on eye level. The only proof of Gin reconsidering this was that his eyes twitched, “Hmmm," he digs in his captain pockets. 

 

Sanji looks down as well, "I... he does not look so well. he might not be able to-"

 

Gin coughs, his body shaking. It is the most movement he made but... “Don…”

 

Luffy looks at him, really  _ looked  _ at him, “Gin… just admit it… stop being so stubborn. It's  _ okay _ .”

 

Gin feels tears come out of his eyes, “I made… a  _ mistake _ ,” he followed the  _ wrong  _ man. Looked up to the  _ wrong  _ man. Did everything  _ wrong  _ for the  _ wrong man _ !

 

“Hang on a sec, bud!" Tobio tries to get him to calm down, "The poison will spread all over your body if you move around! Calm down! Calm down! That'd be fatal!” 

 

“Sanji…" he had to speak, he doesn’t know if he is going to make it, “It's the only thing I want to do. When... Don Krieg's ambition became mine as well,” he is having trouble breathing… “It's kinda weird for me declaring my decision, just because I'm running out of time... but this time, I want to do  _ what I want to do _ . Trusting my instincts,”  _ trust himself _ , “Then I won't have anywhere to run anymore..." he closed his eyes, squeezing through the pain, "What loyalty do I have to Don Krieg? I've just been using Don Krieg's name as a shield so I could run away,” he refused to have any more regrets even in what little time he had now, “That's what he taught me."

 

Sanji looks down on Gin, the man dying right in front of him, "Gin, I-"

 

Luffy stabs Gin in the neck.

 

" _ WHAT THE FUCK _ , LUFFY!"

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you do that?!”

 

“Oyal told me to.”

 

Sanji grits his teeth, “Oyal?”

 

"Oyal only gave me this, in case of poison but…” Luffy opens his hand to show a needle. Things turned out  _ worse  _ than expected though. He got careless and Gin paid the price for that, “Hmmm, but he is in a worse position than before- I mean, than my  _ magic witch crewmate  _ expected!”  _ Nailed it, Luffy _ , “So….” he cocks his head thinking hard, “We will just have to take him with us!”

 

Gin looks annoyed, “I’m not…”

 

“Instincts… what do your instincts tell you?” Luffy grabs Gin’s face, squeezing his cheeks despite the gas mask, "What do you  _ want _ ?" 

 

Gin looks into impossible black eyes. His first thoughts were to go with Don, keep Don safe, make Don the King. And he is sure that he would but with this man looking right at him... Any thought of following Krieg again seemed… so  _ pointless _ . He doesn’t need to worry about every little detail, but…

 

“I want...  _ Freedom… _ ” it hurts to say but damn it is so...  _ freeing _ . 

 

Luffy nods, “Like any good pirate…”

 

Patty and Carne knock on the wall letting their presence be known, "We rounded up all the pirates, finally got Krieg's carcass on the pile as well," Patty coughs a bit in his hand trying to look nonchalant, "Since you know... you took him down, we were wondering what you wanted to do with them."

 

Luffy takes charge. He would usually let these no-name pirates go but... "Get me a snail. I got a call to make!”

 

Both look at each other shrugging, leaving to get the snail. 

 

Sanji looks at the captain, "What are you thinking?"

 

Luffy giggles, actually  _ giggles _ , "Nothing~ Yosaku!" he yells, "Come here, I'm going to need your help!" as Luffy walks out the door.

 

OOO

 

With Gin resting, Sanji looks over the sea horizon from his room. He got bandaged up a bit, nothing life-threatening and all the chefs started waking up one by one, wondering what the hell happened. If it wasn't for the body of pirates tied up none of them would have believed that  _ one kid _ took down all of them.  

 

Luffy sits criss-cross on rails, looking over the sea as well, as Sanji lights up a smoke.

 

Luffy tries to make it causal “So- 

 

“I'm not going,” Sanji saw it coming a mile away, “I don't want to be a pirate. I'm staying here to continue being a cook until that old fart acknowledges my cooking skills.”

 

Luffy frowns not so lightly, “I see. I'll give up then.”

 

“Your hand isn't giving up!!” Sanji yells, referring to the rubber arm wrapped around his own arm! He leaves it as Luffy clearly shows he was not letting go, “I can't go. They're all unreliable around here,” he lets out some smoke, “But I'll go there someday. To the Grand Line.”

 

“Then, let's go now!” Luffy encourages. 

 

“Not just yet though,” Sanji explains. He won't admit it in a million years but he really,  _ really _ , wanted to go with this guy. He thought about it... Luffy wouldn’t laugh at him, he wouldn’t tell him that his dream was impossible. Now he just wanted to… let it out, “Hey, have you ever heard of 'All Blue'?”

 

Luffy has to hold back the grin on his face _ , there he is _ . Sanji. At his purest form. A  _ cook  _ with a  _ dream _ , “Nope,” popping the p at the end.

 

“What? You haven't?! It's a mystical sea! In that sea, fish from all over - East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue, can all be found there! It's like a wonderland for cooks like us! And it's in the Grand Line! How haven't you heard of it?” Sanji goes on and on about fish Luffy never bothered remembering the names of but knows the taste, about the awesome sights, and Luffy shuts up and listens and listens and listens. 

 

Luffy is sharing the same thoughts as the old man watching them from above.  _ Sanji looks so damn happy. _

 

Luffy  _ can’t  _ leave without him.

 

“Lunchtime, boys!” Ganzo calls.  

 

Luffy gets down, “Finally, some grub! Food, food, food!” they go to the second floor where the tables were stacked.  

 

“Hey, where are we sitting?” Sanji questions. 

 

Luffy looks as well, “Where's the food?” 

 

The chef look up, noses in the air, “We didn't save a seat for you. Eat on the floor.”

 

Sanji is pissed, “No seat? How can that be? This is a restaurant for crying out loud!" he brushes them off quickly, "Oh well, They're acting weird,” and goes to get his food. 

 

Luffy lifts a hand, “Wait,” he says in his serious voice making all the chefs sweat for a minute. Luffy walks to a certain boy trying to hide in between the larger men, "Tobio~” the boy flinches, “What’s going on?”

 

All the chefs stop to look, trying to keep up the act as Tobio sweats, “N-Nothing, there is just no seats and we are eating,” he swallows, feeling the black eyes on him as Luffy forcibly turns him around, “Y-you know how crazy things can be…”

 

“Tobio, Tobio, Tobio,” Luffy shakes his head, “You can’t lie to me, Tobio...”

 

The boy swallows, “Grandpa…”

 

Ganzo shakes his head, “I thought this plan was stupid from the start,” he puts down his spoon. 

 

Patty hisses, “Don’t you dare-”

 

Ganzo stands up, “Shut it, you young blood,” he turns to them all, “Heaven forbid you all grow up and have an  _ actual  _ conversation like adults,” he pitches his brows, “I swear, I am surrounded by children.”

 

All the chefs look down. For being criminal, ex-pirate, bloodthirsty monsters they look like children being scolded by a parent at that moment. 

 

Ganzo looks at them all then to Sanji, “They made some stupid plan to make you leave by throwing your soup to the floor and insulting you,” Sanji bristles at the thought, “It was all something I didn’t agree to but here we are…”

 

“Way to go Ganzo,” Zeff enters, putting his soup down on a table, “the Plan going down the drain.”

 

Gazo rolls his eyes, “Like you could talk. All of you pirates are the same,” he shakes his head, “All actions and no sense. Probably why the One PIece is still missing, heaven forbid you actually  _ think  _ before speaking with your fists.”

 

Sanji looks at Zeff, “What is he talking about?”

 

Tobio nods his head, “You guys,” he points to all the chefs, “Are the  _ most  _ emotionally stunted men I have ever met,” oh great, now a  _ child  _ is scolding them, “Seriously, you are all family here, why you have to be so hard on each other. Just… chill.”

 

All the chefs, all who rather cut off their  _ tongue  _ than show some emotional vulnerability, glance at one another. 

 

Luffy takes a huge gulp of the soup, “This soup is  _ great _ !”

 

After a beat Zeff grumbles, “...We know so.”

 

One chef coughs, looking away from Sanji, “Sanji's cooking is revered by everyone here...”

 

“It doesn't taste bad at all,” another pipes up, “Yeah, it's well made," one by one they start talking, “But, if we didn't pull this off, he'd never leave, that stupid brat.”

 

Sanji looks at them, “Huh?”

 

Patty rubs his forehead looking like he’d rather be pulling his own teeth, “Don’t you get it?!” he grabs Sanji by the collar, “ We  _ want  _ you to go to the Grand Line!”

 

Carne comments just as angry, “Yeah! Can’t you get it through your thick skull that we  _ care  _ about you, you utter moron!”

 

“Dumbass!" "Stupid!" "We want you happy, you bastard!”

 

Ganzo sweatdrops, “That’s… not... You know what, close enough.”

 

Zeff points to Luffy, “Hey kid! You mentioned that you wanted Sanji for your cook? I'm not trying to force you or anything, but that lil’ eggplant of ours, Care to take him with you? To the Grand Line.”

 

“The Grand Line is what he's always dreamed about,” the chefs explain as if Luffy doesn’t already know, "You see, the boss is a real troublemaker." "Please take care of him!"

 

Sanji almost chokes on his cigarette, "W-Wait a minute!"

 

Zeff turns to him, “How 'bout it, kid?”

 

Luffy grins, “No.”

 

The chefs scream, “WHAT?!”

 

Zeff looks impatient, “Didn't you say you need a cook on your ship? Or do you not  _ like  _ the guy?” sounding offended at the last part. 

 

Luffy shrugs eating more of Sanji’s food, “It's nothing like that. I want to take him with me, but he said that he wanted to stay here as a cook. I can't take him along even if you guys insist,” Luffy looks right at Sanji. 

 

“So you're saying that you can't do anything about it unless he says yes?" Zeff understands.  

 

“Exactly. I need to go soon because my navigator's in danger,” he says finishing up his meal, “Seconds please!”

 

The chefs surround Sanji, “Sanji, say yes damn it!” "Go find that All Blue!" "Stop holding yourself back!"

 

“But I-”Sanji tries and fails to get a word in. 

 

“Come on,” Patty shakes him roughly, “You think you have to stay here and waste your talents,” he points to Luffy, “You belong on the  _ Pirate King’s _ ship!”

 

“I’ve known you since you were a brat, boy!” “You deserve better!” “Follow your dreams!” “We are cheering you on!” It is like a waterfall, once they got through the barrier the floodgates where open and would not stop. 

 

Sanji looks so uncomfortable. He feels so light and weird. He never… he’s never… the Baratie was his home but they were all  _ guys _ . All guys with tough exteriors and so there wasn’t a lot of hugs or mussy crap that went around. That was only for  _ ladies _ . But here they were, blatantly,  _ embarrassingly _ , encouraging Sanji to go and follow his dream.

 

He feels... _ loved _ . 

 

Patty puts Sanji down. He looks at Zeff, the old man looks back, “I…” don’t be  _ selfish _ , don’t wish for any more than you had. 

 

_ The sea’s a huge place. Someday… you’ll find people who are good to you! _

 

He hasn’t thought about  _ her  _ in years… 

 

“I... want to  _ go _ ,” he turns to Luffy, “We both have foolish dreams… and I-I'm gonna do this for my own dream, for All Blue,” he coughs in his hands, his throat was closing for some reason,  “As you wanted, I'll go with you. On this road to the Pirate King. Allow me to take up the position of cook aboard your ship,” he feels too open under Luffy’s gaze, his defenses coming back up again, “You got a problem with that or what?” 

 

Luffy slingshots himself at Sanji, “YEESS!!! Great!” he starts doing a happy dance, grabbing a startled Yosaku to join in, “This is great!” “Isn't this great, Luffy-Bro?" "Yay! Yay! We got our cook! We'll always have something to eat now!” 

 

Sanji turns back to his… family, “So that's it, people. I gave you a lot of trouble, didn't I?”

 

Patty folds his arms, “Man, you piss me off. I wanted to throw you out of here myself, but now things turn out to be easy.”

 

Tobio rolls his yes, “You're all morons.”

 

Zeff nods, “That's right, you li'l eggplant. I told you from the beginning that I hate kids!”

 

“That's just nice, old fart,” Sanji says making his exit, "Now you can sit back and relax for the rest of your life.

 

Luffy goes out to prepare the ship. He had some chefs help with food storage, “Oh! Nice ship there! You sure we can use this?" he asks the chef. 

 

The guy nods, "It's Sanji's, so of course you can," he puts another sack of meat in the boat, "Aren't you done yet? 

 

"Nope, more meat, please," Luffy asks politely. 

 

The chef sags his shoulders, "How many days are you gonna be sailing?"

 

Like 2 hours, “Dunno. Could be a week,” Luffy says easily. It's not  _ lying _ , it's extending the truth!

 

Zeff comes from behind, “Kid!”

 

Luffy turns back, "Oh, old man."

 

Zeff holds out his journal, “You want this? It's my journal during the year I ventured the Grand Line.”

 

Luffy shakes his head, “Don't need it! Got a journal of my own, and I don’t want any  _ more  _ information,"  _ he would know _ .

 

Zeff shrugs, “Thought so.” 

 

“I want that frozen beef up there!" Luffy points to another sack.

 

"Can't you cut it out!?" the chef yells.

 

Yosaku comes out of the restaurant, a sleeping Gin in his hands, “Cook-Bro’s rather slow, isn't he?” he places Gin carefully in the ship, careful not to wake him up. 

 

Sanji steps out as all the cooks gather around the fins. The man who had been here since the beginning, yet he is the youngest on the ship not including Tobio. 

 

After the original heart to heart session inside, the fins are deadly quiet. 

 

Until Patty and Carne try to sneak attack behind the boy, “This is the fury I've accumulated for years!" "Prepare yourself, Sanji!”

 

Sanji keeps walking as the two men were left bleeding on the floor, “You can never beat him,” a chef says to the bruised men.

 

Sanji looks around for the old geezer and tries not to feel dejected when he doesn’t see him, “Let’s go…”

 

“You sure?" Yosaku asks, "No goodbyes?” 

 

Sanji shakes his head, last time he got a goodbye it did not end well, “Nah-”

 

"Bye, Big Bro!” Tobio comes from behind and gives Sanji a surprise hug!

 

Sanji feels his whole body go rigid. When was the last time he got  _ hugged _ ? He doesn’t really know what to do, trying to turn and... let his arms fall on the smaller boy, “Um… bye?”

 

Tobio looks up and smiled a blinding Luffy-rivaling grin. Sanji returns it, feeling his child-like side resurfacing again. The chefs had to look away from the sight, knowing they will have to punch a wall to feel manly again after such a display. 

 

“Sanji!” Zeff’s voice sounds right behind him as Tobio lets go. Sanji doesn’t even see Zeef coming down with Ganzo to his left. Zeff looks like he was being forced to eat his other leg before sighing, “I’m going to kick your ass, Ganzo,” and pulls Sanji in a hard hug, ”Don't catch cold now.”

 

Sanji...  _ definitely  _ has no idea what to do. When was the last time  _ Zeff  _ hugged him?  _ Never _ ? He kinda just stands there for a moment, arms carefully hugging back the old man, as if Sanji would break him. Then he...  _ relaxes _ . His fatal mistake as he feels tears well in his eyes.  _ Shit _ . 

 

“Zeff..." Sanji doesn’t care how uncool he looks right now, hanging on Zeff like a lifeline, "All this time... I owe you a hell of a lot! What you've done for me, I shall never forget!” 

 

Zeff doesn’t say anything either as neither address the wet feeling on Sanji's shoulder. 

 

“You damn bastard! I'm gonna miss you, damn it!” Patty picks the both of them up in his stupidly big arms. 

 

“Gonna miss you alright!” Carne replies. 

 

Again the chefs start crying and shouting, “This is so sad!" "I'm so sad, damn it!” "We are going to miss you, Sanji!"

 

Zeff tries to wipe his eyes but fails as he can’t move his arms, “You morons! Men should just leave without saying a word.”

 

Ganzo rolls his eyes, tearing up a bit as well, “Men also know when it’s alright to cry.”

 

Patty lets them all go and Sanji doesn’t even try to stop the tears, “'Till we meet again, you good for nothing bastards!” 

 

Luffy smiles as Sanji got on the ship, "All right!  _ Let's go _ !”

 

The chefs don’t turn away as they see their little bro go with the Future King of the Pirates, "I told you, it wouldn't kill you," Ganzo says snarkily. 

 

"Shut up," Zeff bites back.

 

Ganzo doesn’t even flinch, "Every dad misses their son..." 

 

Zeff stiffens his shoulders looking as the last bit of the boat leaves their sights, “With the belief and refusal to die, they will find All Blue,” Zeff nods, “Alright men! Customers will be flooding in soon! Get back to work!”

 

"Excuse me," a voice grabs everyone's attention, "We got an anonymous call about pirates being captured around here," there stood a large man, no, a large  _ marine  _ at the edge of the deck.

 

Zeff went back into cold, cruel, professional mode in an instant, "Yeah, who's asking?"

 

The Marine took out his cigar, both cigars actually, "Captain Smoker," he points back into his ship, "We are here to collect the pirates and give the reward money," he looks Zeff up and down, “That is… if you have them?”

 

OOO


	14. Cocoyasi Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah Arlong is a thing and here we go.

**ARLONG PARK**

 

Oyal is not panicking. Not at all. They are absolutely fine. Everything  _ is fine _ .

 

Why? Because they are alone with three people. 

 

No, they are not alone. They know these people, Usopp, Johnny, and Zoro. They  _ know _ them! Even if they don’t Oyal... _ It’s fine. They are fine. This is fine _ . 

 

Usopp touches their shoulder and they do  _ not  _ jump at.

 

Usopp scrambles back, "Sorry! Just… question about the, um… I just want to clarify the gender thing.”

 

Oyal takes a deep breath, “Yes, please ask.”

 

Usopp coughs into his hand, "Have we been..." he waves his hand a bit, " _ misgendering _ you this whole time?”

 

Oyal cocks their head, “I… like both, her/she and they/them. Um, I am fine being perceived as a woman, but it’s not something really identify with which is why I have been a little hesitant to talk about it," they put a hand under their chin, "but I did not disagree with you when you gendered me as this was not something I really thought about in length.”

 

If there is one thing they have learned from Luffy, it’s that he did not take into account any consequences, believing in the straightforward approach. It is not idiocy but simply ignoring the norms of how he should behave. He sees people as individuals, not for sex, gender, species, age, or statues.

 

To Luffy, you are a person and that is how they want to be seen, “I suppose these norms… made be feel… uncomfortable,” they shake their head, “Excuse my lack of eloquent vocabulary but I am still figuring out my feeling about the matter myself.”

 

Usopp nods, “Okay, just making sure,” he looks to Zoro, still unconscious, I mean  _ sleeping _ , on the floor, “You know, when I dreamt about becoming a pirate... I never imagine a crew like this.”

 

"I doubt anyone could have,” Oyal looks over the horizon, the Going Merry long gone from sight, “Johnny, Cocoyashi village is still the target location?”

 

Johnny gulps, sweating up a storm, “Yes! And this is  _ suicide _ !” he yells, “Don't you get it?! We are getting closer and closer to  _ Arlong's  _ base!”

 

Oyal pauses, “...Yes?" how are they suppose to respond to that, "I would  _ hope  _ so? That is the  _ goal _ ?”

 

“Things aren't that simple!" Johnny has tears trailing down his face, "Nami-Bro wants to take that 2 million beri bounty that's on Arlong's head! While we're taking it easy here, she could, for all we know, have already snuck into Arlong's base!”

 

“It's about time for lunch, don't you think?” Oyal goes inside the dinghy, “Orange juice helps blood lose.”

 

“Yeah,” Usopp pats his stomach, “Let’s find some grub. Should have gotten some food before we left.”

 

Johnny stomps his foot on the ground, “Don't tell me you've never heard of Arlong?!” 

 

Usopp puts his hands behind his head, “He's just another pirate with a high bounty, right?”

 

Oyal comes out of the dinghy with some juice and a glass, “Arlong is a fishman, former member of the Sun Pirates, known for being on the Grand Line. Current captain of the Arlong pirates, Brother of Knight of the sea Jinbei, one of the warlords of the sea," they kneel next to Zoro’s sleeping form, "Age: 39, Bounty: 20,000,000, Birthday: May 3rd, Epithet: Arlong the Saw, Former resident: Fishman District,” Oyal pours a glass of juice.

 

Usopp and Johnny just... stare at them, letting the information sink in.

 

...Johnny coughs in his hands, “Okay, so you know… a  _ little  _ more than...I expected…"

 

“A fishman?” Usopp says with some awe, “Never seen one before,” he closes his eyes, hand under his chin in thought, “Come to think of it, I've heard that there's a Merman Island in the Grand Line.”

 

Oyal nods, “Yes, it is a... beautiful place… It is at the end of the Paradise part of the Grand Line.”

 

“Paradise part?” Johnny asks. 

 

Oyal finishes pouring the glass, “Yes, the first half of the Grand Line before the Red Line is called Paradise due to its more peaceful nature… especially compared to the second half.”

 

Usopp pales, “You got to be kidding me… Paradise?” even he has heard horror story after horror story of the Grand Line. 

 

Johnny huffs, “Yeah, well to  _ normal people _ it's called the Pirate's Graveyard. It's because there are three superpowers that exist there,” Johnny lifts his finger, “One of them, is the Shichibukai.”

 

Usopp sits down, “Shichibukai?”

 

Johnny looks at Oyal, lifting a brow, “What? You’re not going to explain?”

 

Oyal shrugs. They know about them only because of the contract but it certainly wasn’t a thing in their day, “You may continue.”

 

Johnny takes a sit himself, “Thank you," not sounding very thankful, "ln plain terms, they are seven pirates who are acknowledged by the government.”

 

Usopp scoffs, “Why would pirates be acknowledged by the government?” 

 

“Because the Shichibukai would give a fixed percentage of the treasure they get to the government,” Johnny explains, “To other pirates, they're just government dogs. But they're powerful! The man who defeated Zoro, Hawk Eyes Mihawk is one of them,” he points to his bro.

 

“There are seven of them like him?” Usopp feels shivers run down his back, “I think I’m going catch can't-go-to-the-Grand-Line-illness.”

 

“Deal with it,” Oyal forces the juice down Zoro’s throat. They slightly lift his head, making sure he unconsciously drink. They can’t afford him to die by drowning at this stage. Zoro is the perfect right hand of the King which was why he needs to get better as soon as possible. 

 

"So cold!” Usopp falls off his seat.

 

Johnny doesn’t even react, “Among the Shichibukai there is a fishman, Jinbei, who's the captain of a fishmen crew,” Johnny says seriously, “like you said the guy who fought beside him in the Grand Line is a most wicked and devastating pirate... Arlong!”

 

Usopp gulps now understanding the situation they are heading into. Oyal wonders if they should just kill Arlong or let him live. Hard to tell which would be more productive consider they never see him in the contract again... Hmm.. choices, choices. 

 

“Ever since Arlong came to the East Blue, he's already overturned over 20 villages,” Johny continues, “His power is far beyond that of Don Krieg!”

 

“But why would Nami run off to someone like  _ that  _ alone?” Usopp asks through chattering teeth.  

 

“It's is obvious! She's after the bounty on Arlong's head,” Johnny says will full confidence. 

 

Oyal puts the cup down…  _ why not _ ... “No, Nami's village was captured by them eight years ago and she is being enslaved by them.”

 

Both men, again, look at Oyal, “Enslaved?” their heads turning to the side in sync. 

 

Oyal pours more juice in their empty glass, “Think about it, you say that Arlong has taken over 20 villages. What does one  _ do  _ with a village they have captured them?"

 

Both men think hard, “ _ Bully… _ people?” Johnny guesses.

 

“Think more economically.”

 

“I know!” Usopp hits his fist in his hand, “ _ Eat them _ !”

 

" _ Taxes _ ," Oyal claps their hands, “or tributes to be more exact. You take advantage of the village, using them out of all their resources, including the people, making Nami a resource for them,” they try to put more juice in Zoro’s mouth, “She is a navigator beyond compare, a thief, clever, smart, skilled. Arlong with his cruel reputation would no doubt use her as a resource to his bend and will.”

 

Johnny furrows his eyebrows, “But still... isn't that  _ stretching  _ it?”

 

Oyal shakes their head, “Not at all. Slavery is... not uncommon on the Grand Line, especially the involvement of fishmen. That is the point of the Fishmen pirates. Ex-enslave fishmen. Arlong would most likely have a hatred to humanity because of this history by telling of his cruelty to them.”

 

“Wait, wait wait,” Usopp tries to keep up, “Why would someone who  _ hates  _ slavery…  _ enslave  _ people?”

 

“Ah, now you get it,” Oyal puts the empty cup down, “Hatred like this doesn’t have to make sense. In most cases, it doesn’t even need logic or reason. He just  _ has  _ to hate humans.”

 

Both guys gulp at that, the somber realization getting to them. A hatred with no rhyme or reason at this point. Just pure hatred. 

 

Johnny is the first response, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, “So... you  _ have  _ to understand what we are up against here...”

 

Oyal nods, “I am fully aware of the picture.”

 

The calm response is  _ not  _ what he was hoping for, “ _ NO, YOU  _ DON’T  _ UNDERSTAND _ ! YOU HAVE  _ NO  _ IDEA HOW POWERFUL FISHMEN REALLY ARE!” 

 

“I was born on the Grand Line, I  _ know  _ what I am talking about,” that shuts him up real fast, “So stop  _ yelling _ , it is not helping.”

 

Zoro starts waking up, “Wha-?”

 

“Heso, Windchimes.” 

 

“Die, brat.”

 

“Zoro’s fine," Oyal gets up, letting Zoro’s head drop to the wooden floor,, “Ah, there it is.”

 

Johnny grabs the railing of the ship, “W-We're finally here, Arlong Park! The base of the fishmen pirate, Arlong, who survived the Grand Line.”

 

Usopp was finally seeing the military base like park creeping upon them and starts shaking, “Is Nami really in there?”

 

Zoro grunts sitting up, “If she is here, then so would the Going Merry."

 

Oyal hums, “So shall we check where it's anchored at the island first?”

 

Usopp nods, gathering himself up, “Yeah, w-we should,” he can handle a recon mission, as long as they don’t rush in.

 

Zoor grabs his swords, “Prepare to rush in!”

 

Johnny and Usopp stand over Zoro, shark teeth out, “AS IF!” 

 

Usopp looms over Zoro, taking advantage of the height differences while he has the chance, “ _ Why _ would we do that?!”

 

“We don't know anything about this place!” Johnny continues as Zoro shrinks lower and lower, “Our opponents are  _ fishmen _ ! We should plan out everything first!” 

 

Zoro glares at both of them, "Sorry, but I don't do those cowardly things! Luffy asked me to bring that woman back, so I don't care who the opponents are, but I’m gonna get her back!” ” he is eager up to prove himself again, after his greatest defeat. 

 

Johnny and Usopp look at one another, silently agreeing to take Zoro down together. 

 

"Luffy said to  _ find  _ her, not to get her back," Oyal quips in quickly, "It would be smarter to look for the Merry as that is the last location we saw her in. It is best if we wait for Luffy to come. Wouldn't that be smarter, First Mate?"

 

Zoro growls, “We can’t rely on Luffy to solve everything…”

 

Oyal nods, “No, but this is between captain and navigator. We find her and shall wait for our captain to take her back.”

 

Zoro… reluctantly listens to that line of logic, "... fine, let's find the damn ship first."

 

Usopp and Johnny let out a silent breath, “I didn’t really think we could do it,” Usopp whispers. 

 

“Even in his weaken state, Bro is a monster,” Johnny puts a hand over his fellow fear-buddy. 

 

They pass the Park to a village further down the coast.

 

“There it is, found it!” Johnny yells putting down his binoculars, “It's the Going Merry!” The happy ship was within sight at the coast. 

 

Usopp smiles seeing her clearly, “But why would it be over there?” 

 

Johnny gets his map out, “This part's to the east of Arlong Park, Cocoyashi Village," he furrowed his eyebrows, “But this is weird, why would she anchor so far away from the park?”

 

"There are also three fishmen defending the port," Oyal claims with their...  _ telescope _ .

 

"Is that a paper tube?" Usopp looks at the makeshift tool.

 

"I am trying here," Oyal mumbles, shifting their feet.

 

Johnny quickly takes his binoculars out again, “SHIT! Oyal is right! Three fish dudes at the port!”

 

"Full speed ahead!" Usopp points forward... in the opposite direction. 

 

“Stop being stupid,” Zoro hits Usopp in the back of the head, “Why don't we dock here?”

 

“Didn't you see? There were  _ fishmen  _ over there!” Usopp gets in Zoro's face, totally  _ not  _ crying, “They're Arlong's men!! You can't blame me!” 

 

“I can blame you for  _ multiple  _ things!” Zoro glares right back. 

 

Johnny grits his teeth at the sight, “This area must've already been controlled by Arlong too. What should we do now?”

 

Usopp folds his arm, “Yosh, let's just say that we couldn't get Nami back.”

 

“Incorrect,” Oyal pushes Usopp out of the way, “What we need to do is eliminate the target.”

 

This time everyone looks at the astronomer, "WHAT!!!" "Finally!"

 

Usopp and Johnny are crying this time, "Oyal, not you too!" "Oyal-Sib! Be reasonable!"

 

Zoro, smiles smugly  while getting a sword out, “So we go to them or they come to us?”

 

Oyal doesn’t hesitate to hit Zoro in his wounds causing him to double over, “Calm down,” they put their hand down, “Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it, you still seem capable of fighting,” they explain to the pained Zoro. Taking down all of Arlong's men at his home base the first time around shows that clearly enough, “While I would like stealth to be on our side, that is simply not going to happen," they clap their hands together, "Too many fish-men are patrolling and no matter what they see, everything will be reported to Arlong. Best bet is to eliminate the targets to buy us time before Arlong's men notice their disappearance."

 

They look over all of them, "Now follow my lead."

 

Everyone looks at one another, not sure where this is going...

 

Two unsuspecting fish-men gaze over and to see a small boat coming towards them, “Well, that’s kinda suspicious…” one says. 

 

“Abandoned ship?” the other can’t see anybody on board. 

 

“Stay on guard,” the third one says boarding the empty dinghy. 

 

The second goes to the door, opening it slowly…. “Nothing here!”

 

“Is it really that empty?” The first says again looking around, not seeing a shadow coming to life right behind him.

 

"I don't- AGH!" One down.

 

"What the-AH!" Two down.

 

The third wisely goes on defense but it's too late, "Who is there?!"

 

" _ You're doom _ ." "AGH!" Three down.

 

A splash of water is heard, "Is it safe to come out now?"

 

"Yeah," Zoro sheathes his swords, "Come out."

 

Usopp pulls himself on the boat as Johnny resurfaces as well with a gasp. A thud from the inside could be heard as Oyal lost their grip and fall on the floor. 

 

“Okay," Oyal says as casually as one landing on their face can, “We have a limited time either they wake up or Arlong notices they are gone.”

 

Johnny walks on to port, “I think this place is called Gosa village.”

 

Zoro folds his arms, "What a dump."

 

And it is. Every single house is flipped over with a huge crater down the middle, “W-What happened to this place? A-All the buildings are upside-down,” Usopp can’t believe his eyes.

 

Johnny starts to sweat again, thoughts going to the worst possibility, “I heard that Arlong had attacked this place a couple of weeks ago,” he shudders at the thought, “I heard that fishmen have 10 times the strength of a human!” his teeth grit together “Does this exemplify the power of the men who've survived the Grand Line?”

 

"And may I ask where exactly you have heard all this?" Oyal asks in a monotone voice. 

 

"You know..." Johnny gives a sheepish smile, " _ Reliable sources _ ?"

 

Usopp cocks his head, “But how did the road turn out this way?” he is referring to the giant crater tube down the middle of the street. 

 

Oyal sighs, starting to walk down the street, “A Seaking called Mohmoo did this.”

 

Usopp gulps walking right behind them, shaking, “Seaking? Don't tell me they've got a monster too?”

 

Oyal shrugs their shoulder, “They got him from the Grand Line. He is very…  _ useful _ .”

 

Usopp stops shaking, “No…,” he runs right in front of Oyal, “No. No! No!! NO!" swinging his arms with each negatory. 

 

“What?" Oyal asks innocently, "I didn’t say anything.”

 

“YOU DIDN'T  _ NEED  _ TO,” Usopp points accusingly, “We are  _ not  _ getting a Seaking!”

 

“We have the power," Oyal has stopped listening at this point, muttering to themselves, "Luffy can control the creature and with the right direction-”

 

“GOT YOU, FISHMAN! I’LL KILL YOU AND AVENGE MY FATHER’S DEATH!!” a kid comes from behind them and kicks Usopp from behind... in an  _ unsavory  _ place. 

 

Johnny looks down at kneeling Usopp, “Now that's just sad.”

 

“Die you rotten fishman!” the kid holds his small but very  _ real  _ sword!

 

“Don't fight the fishmen!” only to get hit in the head by a purple haired woman, “Have you forgotten? This village was obliterated because somebody went against those fishmen.”

 

Usopp tries to get up on very shaky legs, “W-What...”

 

The woman puts a hand on the kid's shoulder, “See, he  _ looks  _ like a fishman, but he's actually human," she pauses, "Just  _ unique _ .”

 

Usopp straightens up at that, “What do you mean by  _ unique _ ?!” 

 

Oyal raises their hand, “We are in need of sanctuary, may you please house us for the time being?”

 

The beautiful woman raises a brow, “Who are you? You haven’t been picking any fights here, have you?”

 

“No,” an extermination, yes, but not a fight, “We made a diversion a bit away, but I doubt it will last very long,” they point to Zoro, “We have an injured man.”

 

Zoro and the woman huff in sync at that, “Fine,” she picks up the brat with her, “Follow me.”

 

Once settled they are taken to a lovely tangerine grove, “I'm Nojiko. I plant oranges here,” the purple-woman finally introduces herself. She goes into the kitchen part and started pouring some glasses of juice. 

 

Usopp looks around they simple but very cozy home, "It’s very nice here.” 

 

Zoro finds a spot on the wall to sit against, “I don't need medicine,” he says as he gets comfy in the stranger's home, "I can on any fishman."

 

Nojiko glares at the man, “My ass you could! You're lucky I was around before any of the fishmen found you. If you were to fight a fishman in your condition, you would've gotten killed," she slams down a tray of tangerine juice, "Outsiders don't know anything about what's going on around here.”

 

She hands a glass to the beaten up boy in front of her, “You're a kid of Gosa, the neighbor town, aren't you?" she takes a sip of her own juice, "You should know well enough that you'd get killed if you fought them. More than well enough..."

 

“I know!” the kid shouts, “I know, but-” he grips his knees, “They were the ones who  _ killed  _ my dad! They robbed everyone, destroyed the village, and killed many of its people! I'll... I’LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM! No matter what happens, I'll never forgive them...” his eyes are haunted but no tears fell, as if they are dried out, “So, I headed for Arlong Park, but some  _ woman  _ of the gang blocked me off! She's like some sort of witch!” Oyal turns their head at that, “It was mortifying! I'll have my revenge for my dad, even if it means  _ death _ !”

 

“Then go drop dead” Nojiko says bluntly, making Usopp spit his drink out, “Get yourself killed would make it a great revenge,” she carries on as casually as if they were talking about the weather, “But at least keep this in mind, thanks to me and the witch at Arlong Park, your life has been spared twice,” he pushes a cup to him, “So drink your juice and leave.”

 

“Hey!" Usopp slams his juice on the table, "Don't you think that's too harsh for the kid?” 

 

Zoro and Johnny say nothing as they watch the interaction with varying degrees of interest.  

 

“Kid or not, if he really wants to die, why not just let him?” Nojiko snaps back, “He doesn't have enough  _ will  _ to live in these harsh times!” 

 

“What are you trying to say?” Usopp is starting to dislike this woman more and more.  

 

“I always look to the future,” Nojiko shouts back, "I know of a child who chose to live..."  she takes a calming breath, “Who lives a lifestyle that is more painful than death,” only to goes back to her righteous anger, “That's why I  _ hate  _ people who simply want to go off and die like this kid here!” 

 

Silence fills the room at her outburst, “What...” asks a poor excuse of a crying child, “What should I  _ do? _ I tried my best to hold it in... but..." the child starts shaking, " _ What should I do _ ?” 

 

“Your mother?” Nojiko asks, all anger gone from her face. 

 

“She's alive,” he says through his tears.

 

“She must be worried,” a pleasant smile blooms on Nojiko’s face, “Go back to your mom.”

 

“Okay,” the boy wipes the tears off his face and get up leaving to the door. All without drinking his juice. 

 

Usopp sits back from his chair, “You're actually a real nice gal," all previous misconceptions gone, "even though you got tattoos.”

 

“Yes,” Oyal pipes in, “They are quite lovely.”

 

Usopp’s eyes widen, “I- mean, yeah!” he says quickly, trying and failing to save face, “Nothing wrong with tattoos!” 

 

“And what is wrong with tattoos?” Oyal’s voice cold.

 

Usopp sweats a little, “N-Nothing! They're great! I, um, think they are a great form of, uh,  _ art _ ?”

 

Nojiko takes a sip of juice rolling her eyes, “Stereotypes,” she puts her cup down, “Speaking of which, I still don't know who you are.”

 

“Oh yeah, of course,” Usopp points to himself, “My name is the Great-”

 

“L. Oyal,” they raise their hand, “That’s Roronoa Zoro, Johnny, and Usopp.”

 

Usopp drops his bravado, “Took my spotlight…”

 

“We are here for Nami,” Oyal continues,  _ time to get down to business. _

 

“Nami? You know her?” Nojiko asks, showing no more reaction than gentle curiosity. 

 

“Yes,” Oyal answers carefully, “We are here to formally make her part of our crew.” 

 

Nojiko gives a humorless smile, “That sounds pretty hard considering Nami an officer of the Arlong Pirates.”

 

A beat of silence. 

 

“What?!” Usopp’s jaw hits on the floor, “Nami's an  _ officer  _ of that gang?”

 

“Yeah, everyone knows,” Nojko rests her head in her hand, “That kid was talking about her too.  _ The Witch _ ," her smile grows a little more genuine, “Here's another surprise: This is the place where that witch was raised. Me and Nami are foster sisters.”

 

Usopp does a double take, “This is Nami's home?”

 

Johnny mouth hangs open, "No way..."

 

Nojiko nods, “Both Nami and I were orphans. We grew up here. Though our mother who raised us has died, the three of us used to live happily, here in Cocoyashi Village.” 

 

Usopp mind is spinning. Oyal made the theory about Nami being used but... an  _ officer _ ?! That seems like a high position for someone being looked down on. Zoro clenches his teeth but he shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have known Nami was faking the whole hating pirates attitude! He looks over to Oyal and sees they don't even flinch at the news. They  _ knew _ . 

 

“Yes,” Oyal says. 

 

Everyone look to them now. Nojiko raises an eyebrow, “Yes?”

 

Oyal gets their journal out and puts it down, “I mean more to agree with you, I thought it would be polite than saying I already know all that.”

 

Johnny’s jaw drops along with Usopp's. Zoro’s eyes narrow but he doesn't say anything.

 

Nojiko frowns, “What do you mean you  _ know _ ?”

 

“I mean that I know you are her sister and that everyone on this island knows her plan as well. I mean that I know that Nami is the cartographer of the Arlong pirate and has been for the past eight years," Oyal's voice doesn't change its usual tone but the implications are clear, " I mean that I know she needs 100 million beri to buy this town off of Arlong.”

 

Nojiko grows paler with each word Oyal said, "How...?"

 

Usopp is the only one to recover fast enough, “So... she isn’t just a witch?” he scratches his chin, “I mean, yeah! Of course, she isn’t! She can’t be!” he hits the table with his fist, “She joined in the battle to defend my village. She laughed with us like she was enjoying herself on the ship! There's no way she could just be pretending that whole time, right?” 

 

Nojiko catches that, “ _ Enjoying _ herself her?” 

 

Usopp nods holding his arms out, “We came here to get her back, but…” he looks to Oyal, “Things sure have gotten complicated.”

 

“More importantly,” Zoro speaks up for the first time, "Isn’t that the Going Merry?” 

 

They all look out the window to see Merry happily floating at the coat in the far horizon. 

 

“THERE SHE IS!” Usopp looks over, “But that means-”

 

"Arlong park is right next to this village..." Johnny thinks going from Gosa-Cocoyashi gave them some space. Apparently not. 

 

Nojiko shakes her head, “She left to the Park earlier this morning…”

 

"Yes, well," Oyal stands up, "I think we should be heading to Cocoyashi village right now."

 

"Why?" Johnny asks slowly

 

Oyal is already making their way to the door, "Because  _ he  _ is there."

 

"Hey, wait!" Nojiko stands up, her previous anger showing again, "You got some nerve coming here and spouting that you know everything. You don't know what this village has been through!"

 

"No, I don't," Oyal agrees easily, "But I know it will go through a lot worse if we don't stop Arlong from killing Gen."

 

Nojiko eyes widen. She can't believe it. How would that even make any sense? But as much as she is pissed she can't let something like that happen. She grits her teeth, "Just keep your heads down and follow me," as she pushes past Oyal, toward Cocoyashi village square. 

 

They hide in the shadows of the houses, out of sight and out of mind. 

 

Usopp has his back glued to the wall at the sight of... "THAT’S ARLONG?!" he whisper-yells, so frightened that his grip allowed him to hang perfectly horizontal on the side of the house.

 

"Your arm strength is surprisingly impressive."

 

"Not  _ now _ , Oyal!" 

 

“He's huge!” Johnny gapes at the 8-foot tall fishman. 

 

Zoro raises a brow, “He's no human alright.” 

 

Nojiko folds her arms, “Well, he is a fishman.”

 

Zoro sweat-drops, “Right.”

 

Arlong is talking down to a certain individual, a man with too many stitches and a pinwheel fan on the hat, “I've got 20 villages and towns under my control. Rebels are a pain in the butt. As ruler, I destroyed Gosa Village as a warning. The fact that they failed to pay their tributes was an indication of rebellion.”

 

Usopp looks over, “Tribute... like you paying him right?” 

 

“Yes, it's money offered to them,” Nojiko looks down, “Every month, we have to spend money to buy our own lives. Whether it be adults or children. If anyone can't afford to pay it, even if there's only one, their village would be wrecked like Gosa's.”

 

Johnny shakes, “That town was turned over just because of one person?” 

 

“That's how Arlong does things,” Nojiko eyes are blank, “Racists who don't give a care about killing and toying with human lives.”

 

“Understand?” Arlong laughs, “Low-life humans should just think of nothing but ways of offering the money to me. I need lots of funds. The tribute that you offer will be the very foundation of the Arlong Empire which will dominate East Blue!” 

 

Zoro catches that, “Arlong Empire? Are they planning to dominate the whole of East Blue as a Fishmen Empire?” 

 

Oyal shrugs, “I mean it has been what? Eight years and he hasn’t done anything besides staying on this island. He might be putting off this Empire thing a bit too long.”

 

They hear a scream ahead of them. 

 

Nojiko looks around the corner, for the first time seeing Arlong's newest victim, “Shit! Gen!” 

 

There is Gen being held by his neck, a little blood coming down the side of his head as Arlong picked his up like a couple of grapes, “Even possessing a weapon is a sign of rebellion. In order to prevent any other rebels from you humans, I’ll kill you right here, right now.”

 

“You gotta be kidding!” Usopp is panicking, his grip turning deadly white on the house, “He only possessed the weapon! Will he really kill him just for that?” 

 

Nojiko grits her teeth, seeing no choice but to run out of the alley, “That son of a-!"

 

"Hey, come back here!" Johnny raises his voice, "You're going to be killed!"

 

She doesn't listen and keep running into the clearing, "That's so selfish!" she draws attention to herself, all eyes are on her now, "How can you be so selfish, Arlong?! We've been offering tributes to you for eight years now, without fail! There's no way that we'd even think about rebelling, is there?! Let him go!” 

 

Other villagers start to yell with her, “She's right! He didn't use any weapons!" "Please don't!" "Let Genzo go!” 

 

“I  _ said  _ that possession of a weapon is a form of rebellion,” Arlong smiles with nothing but teeth, “Or are your thoughts otherwise? Do you want me to dig up this village? If anyone dares to go against us, then don't expect less than the demise of this village,” the look in his eye was as dead and lifeless as… well… a dead fish’s, “I don't mind whatever you choose.”

 

“Everyone, go back inside! It'll be futile to fight them now,” Genzo gets himself together, “If we were to resist them with our fists, we would have done so eight years ago! But, we swore to each other, to fight with patience. For our survival!'' 

 

Everyone looks unhappy but takes Genzo's words to heart, "Genzo, but-” 

 

Along grabs Genzo’s head completely, “That's so touching, nicely said,” as he lifts Genzo up sky-high, “Of course, you can be happy for being alive," he smashes Genzo face into a wooden board, "Even worthless  _ pests  _ like you!”

 

The villagers shriek, “Gen!” unable to move, unable to do anything to help their friend.

 

“After all, not all living things were made equal!” Along throws Genzo to the floor, "Shahahaha!"

 

“You bastard!” One man goes up, about to break the silent oath.  

 

“No!” Genzo coughs on the floor, “Don't fight, no matter what!” 

 

The dude hesitate, “But, Gen-!” 

 

“Everything's over if you were to die!” Genzo lifts a hand in a stopping motion, “Don't abandon the endurance we've gone through! Even if I die,” and like that the crowd goes back to their silent rage.  

 

“Nice speech,” Arlong lifts Genzo up for the last time with one hand, “Mere humans, behold! This person, who had the notion of rebelling us, will now endure his fate,” ready to smash Genzo’s head into the ground, “Let this be a warning!” 

 

“GUN POWER STAR!” 

 

Until an explosion of gunpowder and fire attack Arlong's face. Genzo is dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes but it's better than getting your head smashed in so, ya know, he was fine. 

 

“Huh? What happened?” The fishmen are the first to react to their captain being attacked. 

 

“Look! Over there!” The villagers as well start looking up, seeing who was brave/ _ dumb _ enough to fight a fishman like Arlong and ruin a plan of eight years, “There's someone on the roof!” “Who the hell are you?” 

 

“I'm the brave warrior of the sea,” says the poor sap from the top of a building “Sniper Usopp!” people down below question this guy's sanity, “Thousands of people all over the world fear me, calling me King Usopp who emerged from Hell! I shall have mercy on you if you escape now!”

 

The smoke clears around Arlong, leaving the sight of one pissed off fishman, “Thousands of people are nothing to me..." his voice is cold, sending  shiver running down Usopp back, having second, third, and fourth thoughts about this plan, "I’D CLOBBER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM TO THE GROUND!” Arlong yells murderously to the heavens, face full of teeth, “What is a low-life human like you trying to do to me?!” he makes a move to Usopp-!

 

That is until something nick him in the neck. Not hurting him but it was sharp enough to draw  _ blood _ . Causing everyone to stared in horror at the red liquid. 

 

"Oh sure, now you hit a target.”

 

“Shut up, Tinkles."

 

Arlong, along with a village of shock humans, turns to see three strangers standing at the edge of the clearing; one sweating with a sword in hand, the other two watching boringly. 

 

Usopp quickly gets down from the house, “Damn, I thought I was a goner,” sneaking his way back to his bodyguards/ _ friends _ .

 

Zoro grabs his swords, “Plan of attack?”

 

Oyal gets another paper star ready, "Yes…” they look to Usopp. 

 

Usopp looks back, nodding imminently.

 

Oyal looks to Johnny. 

 

Johnny nods back, grip on his sword tightening. 

 

“RUN!” All three running in the opposite direction of the fishmen without question. 

 

“THE HELL!” Zoro turns around, looks back at the fishmen, who are just as confused and pissed, but follows anyway, “Goddamnit!”

 

“CATCH THEM!” Arlong screams, “Kill them all!” 

 

“Forget about that guy, Arlong! Else you're gonna ruin this place!” Matar Ray guy says, holding back his boss. He turns to his crew, "Get him!" he orders to several fishmen who chase all after them. 

 

He turns to the villagers, “We'll be back. Aren't you guys fortunate?” Fishmen muttering to themselves, some spreading to follow Arlong back, other going to chase the humans. 

 

Genzo sit up as they finally leave, “Sorry, for troubling all of you.”

 

“What are you babbling about? It's not your fault,” a normal dude says, “But, who were those guys just now?” 

 

Nojiko whistles quietly to herself in the background. 

 

“Everyone!” A voice calls out from behind before any more questions could be asked, “Long time no see!”

 

“Na-chan...” is the only words spoken before every single one of the villagers silently walk away, back into their homes as if nothing happened.  Leaving only thee in the street. 

 

Nojiko is the only one to look right at her sister as Genzo sits down, bleeding, “What's the matter? It's rare for you to use the main road.”

 

Nami shrugs, “I heard Arlong was making a stop here,”  _ no damage to the village at least _ , “Nothing too bad I hope?” taking complete notice of the blood coming down a silent Genzo's face as he looks purposely away from her. 

 

With no more words spoken Nami keeps on her merry way. 

 

She continues walking to the end of the road, up to a hill and in front of a grave, “Hey, Bell-mere...” 

 

Nojiko follows her all the way, “As usual, your reputation is pretty bad.”

 

“No surprise, I am a pirate after all.” Nami says lightly, “But Arlong knows that. Anything can be solved with money. Just a little more to keep my part of the bargain,” she smiles a smile she dares to dream, "It has finally come  _ true _ ..."

 

And the other side of town…

 

Usopp is  _ huffing  _ it, “We can't outrun them forever!”

 

Johnny is having trouble keeping up, “Where are we going to go?” 

 

“WHY ARE WE RUNNING?” Zoro yells at them, “I promised Luffy that I'd get her back, didn't I?” 

 

"We don’t need to run away,” Oyal huffs as well, stamina still shit, “All we need to do is  _ not  _ fight Arlong.”

 

“WHY?!” Johnny gets another burst of energy as a fishman almost nabs him. 

 

“Because we can't handle him!” Oyal snaps, “For maximum efficiency, Luffy needs to beat Arlong with Nami’s consent else she will live in fear forever!”

 

“So…” Usopp raises a brow, thumbing behind him to the fishmen chasing them. 

 

“Yes…” Oyal agrees silently. 

 

"You mean..." Johnny asks.

 

"I do," Oyal says gravely.

 

The three run off the path, “GOOD LUCK, ZORO!”

 

Zoro stops, seeing them hiding in the forest, “WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARDS!” the whites in his eyes showing as he is the lone man on the road.

 

The fishmen surround him immediately, “Heh, looks like the other abandoned their crewmate," “This should be easy…”

 

Zoro grits his teeth in a fake smile, “I’m going to kill them,” getting his swords out. 

 

The fishmen start closing in around him, “Empty threats!” “Yeah, this guy is nothing compared to us!”

 

"I'm going to kill them all," Zoro’s words sound harsh to those around him but it is all directed at the wrong prey. 

 

“Go, Zoro!” Usopp cheers from a bush.

 

“IF YOU REALLY WANT TO CHEER, HELP ME!” he yells behind him. 

 

A fishman takes the opportunity to aim a punch-! 

 

Zoro cuts them all down easily. 

 

Zoro huffs, putting his swords away, “Great, well there goes your element of surprise or whatever.”

 

Oyal walks out of the forest, not looking the least bit ashamed, “Doesn’t matter really. Besides, Captain should be here any second now.”

 

Usopp tilts his head, “He is already here?”

 

Oyal nods, "Yes, in about," she steps away from the forest, "Three… two... one…”

 

CRASH!

 

A boat comes sailing in just over the tree horizon, landing in the lily pad marsh on the other side of the path... also landing a bit on Zoro's head. 

 

“Landing complete!” Luffy gets out of the boat rubble, dusting himself off, seeing his crew in front of him, and a certain First Mate under the boat rubber as well, “Yo! Zoro! We’re here!”

 

“You bastard!” Zoro stands straight up from the wooden wreckage, forcing boards off him and glares down at his captain, “What the hell are you doing???” 

 

Luffy smiles, thumbing to a disgruntled Sanji and Yosaku holding a careful package, “We've come to take Nami back.”

 

Oyal nods, “Yes, she should be in Cocoyashi around now to check on her treasure.”

 

"Well, that was horrifying," Yosaku almost trips over the rumble, carefully maneuvering his feet, doing everything possible  _ not  _ to drop the sleeping package in his grip, "Right. Seakings, money, treasure, fishmen... Luffy filled us in on the, uh,  _ situation _ ."

 

Oyal takes one look at Yosaku, then his arms, " _ Luffy _ ..."

 

"Hm?" he doesn't turn around. 

 

"Why..." they ask slowly, "Is  _ Gin  _ here?"

 

"I don't know..." he sweats a bit, still not looking at them.

 

"Luffy..." they grab his cheek, pulling it, " _ Explain _ ."

 

“Dude, we had a sea king throw us,” Yosaku hisses to his lifelong buddy, “A  _ seaking _ ! This is insane”

 

“Man… this own thing is insane" Johnny goes over to his partner, not even noticing the other conversation, "To think Nami-bro is trying to buy back her village.”

 

"Yeah!" Luffy seeing his way out, butts in, putting himself safety between the two bounty hunters, “But don't worry we got this covered!"

 

Sanji brushes the dust off himself, "What's our next move captain?" He gets they are here because his poor Nami was in a delicate situation. With her whole town being a hostage they were going to have to strike fast. 

 

"Nothing!" Luffy speaks confidently. 

 

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Oyal shouts. 

 

Usopp goes up, "What you mean  _ nothing _ ?! Nami is in trouble," he is starting to look pissed, "Don't tell me we are going to abandon her?!"

 

Luffy stops smiling, looking Usopp right in the eyes. Usopp tries not to flinch at the sudden change of demeanor, "Never. We never leave one of our own behind."

 

Usopp gulps at the seriousness, but... "Luffy, what are you-"

 

"SLEEP!" Luffy drops to the floor face first.

 

Oyal huffs, "Sneaky move; tactical though. Avoiding responsibly."

 

Usopp rolls his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, no one can fall asleep, that-" he squats down to the snoring teen, "HE'S ASLEEP!"

 

Sanji sits down as well, being the first to move, "Well... that went well."

 

Oyal gestures to Johnny and Yosaku to sit by them, "Let him be... he has his reasons," once seated they start analyzing Gin's condition, “Dear Apollo, how did he make Gin’s condition  _ worse _ ?”

 

Zoro sits, leaning on a tree, "Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?"

 

"Whatever do you mean?" Oyal asks airly. Blood pressure:  90/60 mm , slow but still moving. 

 

Zoro narrows his eyes, "That bullshit you made in the beginning, with the paper forming bullshit," he lifts a hand, "the cat, the fish, and the damn tangerine grove," each finger lowering at the claims, "There is prediction  _ bullshit  _ and then there is just plain  _ bullshit _ ."

 

"Hey!" Sanji looks at his new crew member with fury, "Don't talk that way to a la-" he chokes on his tongue. 

 

Zoro raises a brow, shit eating grin slowly crawling on his face, "Oh? Don't talk that way to a  _ what _ ?"

 

Sanji grits on his cigar, "DON'T FUCKING  _ MOCK  _ ME!"

 

"THEN DON'T BE A DUMBASS!" Zoro shouts back.

 

"And thus, the pack is formed," Oyal mutters, checking for pulse per minute now: 50. Their first fight, “How  _ quaint _ .” 

 

Usopp sighs, feeling a migraine coming on, "Please don't tell me this is going to be a normal thing."

 

" _ There is no escape from the alliance _ ..." they don't even look away from their task.

 

Usopp drops his head, "Right... creepy..."

 

Johnny drums his fingers on his knees, “Well,” he looks to Yosaku, "We don’t really want to stay and get killed by  _ Arlong… so _ ...” 

 

Yosaku nods, “Yeah there is no  _ real  _ reason for us to stay on the island anymore.”

 

Oyal takes Gin's temperature, “When Luffy defeats Arlong you can have a share in the reward money.”

 

“YEAH! LET'S KICK HIS ASS!” Johnny stands up, making a complete 180 change of attitude.

 

“NOTHING CAN STOP US!” Yosaku joins him, “NAMI DON”T WORRY YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!” 

 

"It's useless," another voice joins in, "No matter what you do, you won't be able to change Arlong's rule," Nojiko walks over, stance full of sass, “Friends huh? To her, that's the most difficult word of all...”

 

Usopp turns around, “Nojiko!” 

 

“Nami's older sister,” Oyal offers to Sanji and Yosaku. 

 

“Nami's older sister? She's so pretty!!” Sanji twirls along, already in love. 

 

Zoro glances at her, “What do you mean,  _ It's useless _ ?” 

 

“Do us a favor," Nojiko put her hands on her hips, "Don't meddle with this village's business anymore," her voice is as flat as a field, "Leave Nami alone. I'll tell you the reason how things go this way, so in return you be quiet.”

 

“The reason?" Usopp tilts his head, “I thought we already got the reason. Arlong is taxing your city and Nami wants to buy it off him."

 

“Well..." Nojiko gives Oyal the side eye, "Despite what you heard, that is still not the full story."

 

Oyal tactically keeps their mouth  _ shut _ . 

 

Yosaku looks up, "All right, then tell us the reason or whatever.”

 

Nojiko looks to the sleeping Luffy on the floor.

 

“Don't mind him," Zoor mutters, "That's just what he's like. We'll listen to the story. Although it probably won't change anything,” he says as his last words as he falls asleep himself. 

 

“Don't sleep if you said you'd listen!” Usopp yells, then calming down, “I'll listen too. I want to understand what's going on here.”

 

“Me too," Sanji smiles, "I want to know everything about Nami!” 

 

There is a noticeable lack of snoring from Luffy on the floor.

 

Nojiko smiles, “I see. No wonder Nami is torn.”

 

She tells them the story of Nami, herself and Belle-mere living together as a happy family. About Genzo and how she would steal because they were poor. About how Bellemere retired from the marines to take care of them. And then how Arlong came and ruined everything, killing their mom and taking Nami at just age ten. How she made a vow to buy back the island once she got 100,000,000 beri. 

 

"I heard, when she was traveling with you, she was happy and had a great time," Nojiko adds at the end, "I haven't seen her happy for years now,"  _ I'm fine. I'll just smile whenever I see his face. I've decided I'll never cry again. I've decided I'm gonna fight on my own! _ “For a 10-year-old girl to decide to fight alone and struggle,” Nojiko voice grows harder, “Do you understand how  _ hard  _ it must've been? For a deal that would free the village,” 

 

Johnny and Yosaku are near tears, taking everything they had to keep from bawling, "That's... so sad..." "So sad bro..."

 

“So in order to save her village,” Usopp grits his teeth, "She forced herself to join the very pirate who killed her mother..."

 

Sanji’s blood is boiling, “Whoever makes Nami-swan suffer I'm gonna  _ kill  _ them!” Nojiko hits him on the head, “Why, Sister?” 

 

“Because I'm telling you not to interfere.” Nojiko explains cooly, “If you guys keep claiming that you're her partners, the pirates are gonna doubt her loyalty. And all her hard work these eight years will be all for naught!" she looks down, annoyance clearly on her face, "Don't make it any harder than it already is. She is fighting on her own. Knowing there are people who call her a  _ friend  _ is the most painful thing for her.”

 

There is silence at that. No one dared to raise an objection.

 

Luffy sits up, hat covering his eyes, "What a nice nap," and gets up,  "I'm taking a walk."

 

''Taking a walk?'' Nojiko watches him take his leave in bewilderment.

 

Oyal sighs, "A rather mysterious character."

 

Yes, Luffy is not the most educated; not knowing who to cook, navigate, mostly read, do math, or most other basic skills. Uneducated but not  _ stupid _ . He can hear and speak to all living things and Luffy listens. He listens to people. He may not care, but he will  _ listen _ . 

 

That’s why it is so important that he follows this plan. Luckily it is easier than Oyal thought to get him to agree to wait to defeat Arlong. They talk about this ages ago when there was nothing else to talk about but the future. 

 

The only reason Nami asked for his help was when her original plan did not work. To bypass their contract Arlong had planned to have Nami's gold stolen and therefore unable to buy her village back. At that time the villagers that she aimed to protect were nearing a certain death situation by facing Arlong. And in her desperation, she asked Luffy for help. 

 

It doesn’t matter that Luffy can take Arlong out now or that they know Arlong was planning to betray her. In Nami's point of view, interfering now will only be a sign  _ her  _ breaching that contract she made with Arlong. They will be the ones putting their villagers' lives in immediate threat. Arlong may have plans to break it but until the actual deed is done, little can happen. 

 

As...  _ unfortunate  _ as the situation was, it’s still advantageous. 

 

Oyal does not like how it leaves a sour taste in the back of their throat as they watch their captain's back grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Perhaps Arlong’s chances of staying alive this time are smaller than originally calculated... 

 

Luffy keeps walking. Feet leading him but he knows where they are going. He didn't listen to Nami's story the first time around. He didn't need to. He didn't have to know anything about Nami wasn't willing to tell him herself. She doesn’t owe him anything like that. 

 

That being said he is fucking  _ livid _ . Oh, sure he was pissed in the first timeline but that was just from context clues. Now he had the full picture and it is  _ not  _ pretty. It is taking every inch of self-restraint keeping him from going to Arlong's and utterly  _ destroying  _ him. 

 

Luffy has never been one for murder but a man has his limits. 

 

He  _ hates  _ this plan. He hates absolutely  _ everything  _ about this. 

 

But that  _ doesn’t  _ matter. 

 

Nami said to stay away. He would be going not only Nami's wishes but her lifelong  _ dream  _ of saving her village. She is going to fulfill that promise with Arlong but Arlong is going to betray her and crush those dreams a the end. He can’t  _ not  _ make Arlong betray her. No, he has to  _ wait _ . Wait for Nami to be  _ betrayed _ . Like an  _ ass _ . 

 

God, he hates this  _ plan _ . 

 

" _ No, Luffy, you can't just beat up Arlong. Nami will get mad at you ruining her eight-year plan. She doesn't want your help and you can't force it on her. If you rush in you will only look like an ass _ . Well, I  _ feel  _ like one," he kicks a rock, refusing to feel as young as he looks, "Stupid  _ logic _ . Stupid dumb  _ contracts _ . Stupid  _ stupidness _ !"

 

“Hey, you there! Wait!” Luffy looks up seeing three individuals in front of him. Was he actually… lost in thought. Weird?

 

But there they were; Hachi and the other two he doesn’t know. Mantaray guy and Fish Lips. Yeah, that seems close enough. It was good to see Hachi again! Even if Zoro was going to have to kick his ass! Ah, memories. 

 

Luffy looks behind him, “You mean me?” he is pretty sure he didn’t meet anyone in the road before. 

 

“Yeah, you!” Hachi points on of his many fingers at him, “What are you doing here?”

 

Luffy shrugs, “What’s it to you?” he asks back. Future friend or not Luffy is not going to hold back. 

 

Hachi falters at the question, “Well…” he searched his mind trying to sound like he had a clever comeback, “Uh, it’s just… we don’t get many visitors…” he finishes up lamely. Fish Lips shakes his head at the display.

 

“Ah,”  _ well I wonder why _ , “Well, I’m Luffy, nice to meet you,” and gives a bow. Manners matter.

 

“Oh!” Hachi quickly straightens up to give a bow back, “Nice to meet you too!”

 

Fish Lips hits Hachi in the back of the head, “DON’T BOW BACK!”

 

Mantaray shakes his head but addresses Luffy, “Where are you going?”

 

“...I have no idea,” he actually doesn’t remember the way back to  Cocoyashi Village. Damn, don’t tell him he has been going in circles! 

 

The other two didn’t seem satisfied with that answer but Hachi just laughs, “Hahah! What a fun guy!” 

 

Luffy gives a small smile. Hachi sounded more like himself in that moment. He walks right past the three. He can feel their confusion but that mattered little to him. He has bigger fish to fry. 

 

They were following him...

 

Luffy felt peeved he really didn’t want to start a fight but-

 

"Luffy?"

 

Luffy feet stop, he really has to stop thinking! "Nami..."

 

She is standing there in the middle of the street... Another wave of angry went through him seeing her old tattoo on her shoulder but he swallows it down. She looks strangely  _ not  _ angry, "So you really came..." her tone unfairly neutral. 

 

"Of course," Luffy says equally as plainly. The fishmen following him hide but Luffy can still feel them watching them. Nami didn’t see them and de doesn’t really know what to make of the whole thing. They were spying but can they hear anything? He keeps his face clear. After all,  _ two  _ can play this game. Even if one does not know how to play this game. It's Luffy. 

 

Nami looks down, her bangs covering her eyes, " _ You _ ..."

 

She moves forward, with purpose. Luffy doesn’t even flinch. He has Haki, he sees the hit coming a mile away. 

 

...is what was  _ supposed  _ to happen. 

 

What Luffy does  _ not  _ expect is a  _ hug _ . 

 

What. What?  _ What _ ! His reaction time so slow he doesn’t hug back. Luffy has officially lost the game. Nami: 1 Luffy: 0

 

She pulls back, holding Luffy at arm's length and gives him a genuine smile, "I'm so  _ happy  _ you're here," her voice is barely above a whisper. 

 

Luffy just stares back, faintly hearing a rustling in the bushes, "Uh," Nami is  _ happy  _ they are here. Good? Bad?  _ Good _ , "I told you we would follow."

 

Nami's smile turns into a smirk but is no less genuine, "Yeah, and raising hell while you are at it," she puts her hands on her hips, "You're lucky the crew got away while they could before Arlong could get them."

 

"That is not on me," Luffy waves his hand carelessly, "I just got here."

 

Nami snorts, "So irresponsible..." she says clearly fondly. 

 

As much as Luffy would love to just  _ not  _ question this change in behavior and enjoy a happy Nami, he knew he can’t. Stupid more self-aware  _ brain _ , "Where are you going?"

 

Nami's attitude doesn’t change at the question, if anything she  _ brightens _ , "I'm going to go get Arlong," she claps her hands, "I just went home to drop off the treasure and as it turns out... I have  _ enough _ !"

 

Luffy gives a closed mouth grin, he doesn’t slip but he does blink, "Enough?"

 

Nami's eyes sparkle like a thousand jewels, "Yes! My goal! _ 100,000,000 beri _ !" she cheers, "The treasure from all our voyages; Buggy, Kuro, El Drago! That last one was what really made the goal! I-"  _ was supposed to forget about you guy. Suppose to erase you from my heart. _

 

She looks at with Luffy with  _ utter  _ gratitude, a laugh that sounds like a sob coming out, "I  _ couldn't  _ have done it without you."

 

There is a yelp from the bushes that is quickly covered up. Luffy holed to every deity the three would stop this conversation but no such luck. He is on his own.

 

Luffy is  _ not  _ a good liar. He  _ is  _ not. Even after years on the open sea, he can’t lie to save his ass. So trust me when I say there is only one thought going through his head at this moment. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

If Luffy's silence suggested anything with it,  Nami doesn’t seem to notice, "I can finally buy my village back. I can finally end this nightmare..." she looks over his shoulder, "I was going to get the crew to help me carry the gold over. A deal's a deal after all! He can count every damn coin himself!"

 

Luffy nods vigorously out of habit as he felt a bunch of different emotions come from the bushes, most negative, "That's..."  _ marines are at your house right now? Arlong is not going to hold up the deal? I kinda already plan his funeral? _ "an  _ idea _ !"

 

Nami, for the first time, notices Luffy behaviors, "What's  _ that  _ supposed to mean?"

 

"I mean!" Think stupid brain! "How about we help you with the gold! Make it all in one trip!"

 

The bushes paused. Nami hums for a bit, "We? As in the whole crew?"

 

Luffy nods still smiling, "Yup!"

 

"The same crew that shot Arlong in the face," she deadpans.

 

Luffy sweats, “Yup!” he shoots his arms out wide, “I mean come on! I'm sure he is over that now! Let's go! Let's go!"

 

Nami pauses, she can't believe she is actually entertaining this thought, "Well, once I buy my village we could hide the rest of the crew there. As long as he doesn't make any visits," she puts a hand under her chin, "In fact, I should make a list of everything he can't do like visiting my village," she looks back to Luffy smiling, "Okay, fine, let's go get my village!"

 

Luffy nods again, hoping he doesn’t look too relieved. His brain wasn’t meant to be thinking this much, "Right, we can carry it all easily."

 

"Monster," Nami says not unkindly walking back to Cocoyashi, "And don't say a word once we get to Arlong Park. I don't need you making any trouble to interrupt our deal. You guys may have these monster-like powers, but you're no match for  _ real  _ monsters."

 

Luffy bits his tongue.  _ Oh, trust me I am not the one to be breaking any deals. _ But he has to  _ endure _ . He can’t stumble now, he didn't come back all this time to lose again. 

 

He feels the fishmen leave through the forest… running all the way to Arlong Park. 

 

Nami and Luffy start making their way back to the crew at their own pass, Nami looking ahead, "Hey, Luffy..."

 

He hums back, arms swinging. 

 

For an instant, she has forgotten the fate she brought upon herself. She thinks that if she could, she would stay with these guys forever. Because she found something she didn’t want to lose… something she never had the choice to make, "After all of this... are you still looking for a navigator?"  _ Friends _ .

 

Luffy keeps walking, answer on the tip of his tongue before being interrupted. 

 

“Nami!” “Witch.” “Nami-swan!"  "Nami Bro!"

 

Nami eyes widen at the display. Six guy, one child, and her sister, "Nojiko?!"

 

Usopp runs up to her first, arm out for a hug, "YOU’RE SAFE!" only to stop as his expression turns sour, "YOU TOOK THE GOING MERRY!"

 

"What?" her expression one of pure innocence "Why, Usopp, I have no idea what you mean?" 

 

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT!" 

 

"Don't even bother, Usopp," Zoro calls not bothering to move from his comfort spot under the tree, "She can't feel remorse."

 

"That's some high and mighty words from the two who went out of their way to purposely pissed off the most dangerous being on this island," Nami says evenly. 

 

Both Usopp and Zoro simultaneously cock their heads to the side, "When did we piss off Luffy?"

 

Nami twitches at that, " _ ARLONG _ , YOU MORONS!" she forgos to lose all cool in favor of pure rage. 

 

"Even when angry, she is still so charming!" a certain chef spins in place, "Hi Nami-swan! Remember me? Let's go on a cruise together!" 

 

Zoro glares at the chef, "You shut your mouth! You're just complicating things!" 

 

Sanji stops spinning, "What did you say!? My love is always a hurricane!" 

 

“It is good to see you, Nami," Oyal at some time appearing right next to Nami, causing her to flinch a bit, "Though we have been worried."

 

"Yeah, Nami bro!" Johnny sits up, "We thought you were crazy to go catch Arlong's bounty but  _ this _ !" he gestures to nothing in particular, "This is insane!"

 

"This?" Nami asks confused, looking to her sister suspension creeping in, "What did you tell them?"

 

Nojiko shrugs, "The truth," she says simply. 

 

"Nojiko!" Nami looks panicked by that, "What-  _ Why _ ... They didn't need to know that!"

 

Usopp lifts his hand up, “Hey it's fine Nami. Nojiko just filled us up on what's going on here.”

 

Nami glares at her sister, “Nojiko! This isn't their business!”

 

Nojiko laughs at her reaction, glad to see her sister so carefree, “What can I say they are a stubborn  bunch.”

 

Nami sighs, seeing she isn't going to win this. She looks at the crew.  _ These morons that came after her, after everything _ ... 

 

She straightens her back and bows lowly, “I’m sorry for taking the ship,” she comes back up just as fast before anyone could say something, face smiling, "But I finally reached my goal.”  

 

Nojiko’s eyes widen, "You... You mean?"

 

Nami gives a watery smile to her, "Yes!"

 

Nojiko is stunned. She doesn't move for a second until rushing at Nami and grabbing her, practically spinning her sister in her arms, "You did it!" she whispers in her little sister's ear, "You really did it!"

 

Luffy gestures behind the touching scene to Oyal:  _ HELP _ !

 

Oyal nods, instantly understanding. Their mind is going a mile per minute, “You are going to Arlong Park now, I assume," they state. 

 

Nojiko lets go of Nami, still holding on and still smiling like a mad woman. 

 

Nami pulls herself together, “Yeah, actually I was hoping you could help me iron out some details once I make the exchange. You guys are already on bad terms with Arlong, so I want to make sure this won't affect the Village.”

 

"Hey!" the three of the four troublemakers retort. 

 

"Understandably," Oyal keeps their voice clear, “I suggest rewriting your deal on paper,” they lift a blank piece of paper, “Now what are the exact words that were your verbal agreement?"

 

"Um," Nami remembers years ago, "It was that I pay Arlong 100 million beri upfront and he will return the village back to me."

 

As she speaks the word appeared on the piece of the paper, "Just as I thought, terribly  _ vague _ , don’t you think. I have already taken liberty in writing several conditions to what this entails. It says that you are not free until the money is in front of Arlong’s," they fold the paper up, “I am suggesting is that we go to Arlong make him re-sign this new contract with all the details you want while the rest of the crew go get the gold.”

 

Nami takes the folded piece of paper, looking over every detail, "This is very...  _ detailed _ ."

 

"Thank you. I may have the power of paper but also contracts," they explain awaken devil fruits in the simplest terms, "He quite literally cannot go against his word if he signs. The best bet is one you know you are going to win after all, right, Nami?” 

 

Nami looks it over. She doesn’t want to think about Arlong breaking his end of the bargain but… the security in Oyal’s devil fruit does give her some comfort, "Fine," she sighs handing the paper back, "Nojiko, can you show the guys were the gold is and bring it to Arlong Park?”

 

Nojiko nods, eyes full of determination, "You can count on it!"

 

Oyal nods, “Sanji, Usopp, Johnny, and Yusuke go back to Cocoyashi and get Nami’s gold. Settle Gin down as well please, and find a doctor for Apollo’s sake, this is getting ridiculous. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and I shall go to Arlong Park."

 

Nami shakes her head, "Did you forget? Arlong has you pretty high on the 'plan to kill later' list." 

 

"That is if he  _ can _ . If worse comes to worst then we can handle ourselves but what matters now is getting him to sign this contract. Then we can finally settle this matter," they roll the paper up and make it disappear, " _ Once and for all _ .”

 

The words brought a heavy silence among them all, "... Jeez, can you make that sound any more ominous." 

 

"Shut up, Usopp."

 

With those final words, they split up. 

 

Sadly, it doesn’t take nearly as long as anyone would have as Nami walks in, Luffy and Zoro covering her flank with Oyal in the rear. 

 

“Arlong,” she says levely. 

 

Arlong barley turns to her, already expecting company, “Oh? What’s this, my little cartographer? I see you have made some friends,” his eyes narrow murderously as he sits in his lounge chair. He looks like a phony king so relaxed, but he was anything but. The other fishmen look to one another, but Arlong doesn't make a move for his men to move. He was waiting for them. All of them. 

 

Nami shrugs, cold demeanor on high, “They have no matter in this, just some thugs I stole from.” 

 

“You seem pretty close,” Arlong lazily counters. 

 

Nami rolls her eyes at this point, “I will deal with them later, but this is between us, “she snaps her fingers as Oyal slides the piece of a paper in waiting hands, “I have the money.”

 

Arlong's eyes narrow a bit, “That's pretty small to be 100 million beri.”

Nami doesn’t let up, “The rest of the crew is getting it as we speak, so until then,” she leans toward the fishman, “So, let’s go over the details of our contract.”

 

Arlong bears his teeth, “What are you talking about? We already  _ have  _ our agreement. You give me the money and I give you back your village.”

 

Nami nods, “Yes, yes, and that's good and all but it all very  _ vague _ , don’t you think,” Nami repeats Oyal’s words, “I think we should hammer out the details,” she tosses the scroll at him and he catches it, “Read it and sign it. Those are the agreements.”

 

"I'm hurt, Nami," Arlong grins as he crushes the paper in his grip, "We have an agreement and we are sticking with it,” and  _ rips  _ up the paper without even looking at it, right in Nami’s face, “No need to make things complicated."

 

Nami pales not liking how Arlong is reacting. 

 

Another paper is pushed into Nami's hands, “It’s okay, I made copies,” Oyal speaks over Nami's shoulder, “Hello. L. Oyal, the manuscript of the contract. If you bothered to read you can see that the initial agreement is still there: When 100 million beris are in your hands, Nami will own Cocoyashi village. This is simply precaution so that when she owns the village there is no backstabbing or double crossing.”

 

"Which you would never do, right, Arlong?" Nami grits out, handing the piece of paper again. 

 

Arlong snatches the paper, “Me? Don’t you trust me Nami?" looking it over this time, his shark gin as evil as ever, “I’m  _ hurt _ .”

 

“It’s nothing personal," Nami is as emotionless as Oyal,  "It’s just  _ business _ .”

 

Arlong sneers, all the fishmen look on trying to guess what to do but not daring to make any moves. Everyone knows the plan, but they need to wait for Arlong's signal. 

 

Luffy and Zoro don't make a signal reaction throughout the whole thing.  Standing menacingly like two guard dogs, looking ready to fight at any moment. 

 

Arlong, after a long moment, looks down and begins to chuckle, “ _ Fine _ ," he looks up with a bemused look, “I'll humor you. Once the 100 million is in my hands the village is yours,” he takes an offered pencil and signs.  **Arlong** . 

 

Once signed, Oyal is the one to snatch it out of his hands. Their face changes… into a horrible smile, “Thank you!”

 

They dig into their pocket, taking out a... snail. 

 

"Where did you get that?" Nami asks. 

 

"Doesn't matter," Oyal pokes the little creature, “Sanji, did you get all of that?”

 

“Yup,” a smooth voice comes out the snail and lets out a sigh, “Which pains me say that the marines are at Nami’s house right now looking for her gold.”

 

“WHAT?!" Nami nabs the snail, "What business do the  _ marines  _ have here?”

 

The snail looks down, not even having the power to look flirtatious, "The guy kept spouting nonsense like since you stole from pirates, all the treasure is government property now or something. And he was going to confiscate it."

 

"Don't they  _ better  _ things to do!" Nami's mind is reeling. Arlong's gang is  _ killing  _ people and  _ destroying  _ villages! Even now they're taking over this island, and wrecking lives! To ignore that and take care of one measly thief! The people of this island have been waiting for the Marines’ help for so long,  _ good marines _ like Bell-mere! How can they just pass them by and come straight to  _ her _ ?! "Of course they don’t have courage to stand up to pirates, picking on a smaller game to raise their standings!"

 

“Oh? How  _ terrible _ ," Arlong gives a sleazy smile, "But if you don't have the gold..."

 

“Which is why they are all 6 feet under right now,” Sanji finishes, “It’s like you said, Oyal, Rat man squealed the whole story. Arlong never intended to keep the promise.”

 

"Wha..." Nami asks slowly. 

 

Arlong narrows his eyes, "Why that useless bastard..." 

 

Suddenly the snail changes demeanor, "Nami, is that you?"

 

Nami swallows, "Gen?"

 

Gen sounds so broken, "Nami, I'm so sorry about the marines and the gold... we know how hard you worked..."

 

Nami shakes her head, “Gen... How did you...” she trails off.

 

“We've always known, Nami,” Genzo lowers his head, shown by the snail, “Back then. I just couldn't believe what you'd done. So I asked Nojiko," Nami's breath hitches, "From then on, everyone in the village knew, That in order to save this village, you joined Arlong's gang. But, we pretended to not know, so that if you ever wanted to run away from Arlong, our hopes wouldn't pull you back into his gang.”

 

Nami breathes shakily, “Can't be-” 

 

The snail takes up a conversation going on in the background, "These shameless government dogs!" a pissed Nojiko yells “We are fighting for our own lives because the Marines can't be relied upon! They have no intentions of saving this village. How could the Marines stoop so low as to be ordered around by  _ pirates _ ?!"

 

The snail changes again back to Gen, "The Marines were here for Nami's money,” Genzo says calmly, "Arlong turned his back on Nami eight years ago, and never intended to keep his promise."

 

“WHAT?!" the snail relayed the sound of many voices mumbling to themselves, “What!?” “That means- That bastard!” “Our Na-chan!” “Nami...” “Nami!”

 

“Eight years ago, we said we'd never throw our lives away! That no matter how bad their abuse against us became," Genzo starts to shout, "As long as Nami was fine, We were going to continue our fight of  _ endurance _ !” the snail lifts a fist in the air, “But this is how they answer back! Now that there's no way for this village to be free, we have no goal to survive for! Furthermore! We will not forgive them for preying on Nami's kindness!! Are there any  _ objections _ !?” 

 

“No way!” “Let's go!” “We're already prepared to fight! We're not gonna take it anymore!” “YEAH!!”  The crowd's choice was clear. It is do or die time. 

 

Arlong slowly starts to sit up.

 

Nami’s eyes widen, “Wait, everybody!” 

 

The voice had everybody's attention, “Nami?” 

 

Nami's bangs are covering her face, holding the snail like it is a lifeline, "It- It’s okay! I'm going to make everything better! I'll make sure you are all free!" her cheeks were flushed but there was a perfect fake smile on her face, "You guess will have freedom soon, so don’t worry about me! It's okay," it is like everyone is fine, “You don't have to worry...”  _ I don't want anyone to die anymore!  _ “Everybody, I'm fine! I'm fine so... that's  _ enough _ .”

 

Tears run down the snail's face. Just what have they  _ done  _ to her to make her like this? No one said anything for the longest moment, their once happy girl, their one hope for freedom, killing herself slowly right in front of them. Trying so hard to rescue them when they have been relying on her. If there was any doubt about going to Arlong Park it was all gone now.

 

Genzo wipes his tears away, talking to the girl he saw as a daughter, “We know what futility is like,” he wished he could be there for her now, “You fought well, for our sake. It must have been more painful for you to join that crew, more painful than it is to cut yourself,” he lets out a shuddering breath, “ _ You fought well _ .”

 

No, she will  _ not  _ cry. She  _ can't  _ afford to cry. Not with Arlong here, “Gen...” 

 

Genzo continues, “Leave this village.” 

 

“ _ What _ !” Nami's eyes widen.

 

“ _ Do it, Nami _ !” he pushes.

 

She  _ can't _ , “I-I can't!” 

 

“Na-chan," Noriko takes over, “Nami, you've got brains and you've got a dream to fulfill,” she gives her own smile, “So don’t let us hold you back.”

 

“Nojiko! Everybody!” The shadow looms over her.  _ What are they thinking trying to save her _ ? “I-I won't let you! I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore! You're gonna  _ die _ .”

 

“We  _ know _ ,” Genzo looks her right in the eye, “It's useless. We've already decided in our hearts. So... DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOP US, NAMI!” he finally snaps at her. It is pure  _ anger _ . But not an ounce directed at her, just the injustice of it all. 

 

Nami's own eyes reflect his, and the snail turns off with a click. 

 

Throughout it all, the fishmen were politely quiet during the whole exchange. 

 

"SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughs like there is no tomorrow, "So the humans are coming here now," the other fishmen start to laugh along as well, "That's quite unfortunate. But a rebellion must he dealt with swiftly and without mercy," his shark grin shows complete humor, "I guess there's no point in our deal since they are all going to be dead soon."

 

This... this  _ betrayal _ . When she is so close. No! When she has the money and he thinks he can just take that all away! There are no words to describe this.. this...  _ Rage. Betrayal. Despair.  _ Never has it crossed her mind that Arlong would go back on his word. Such thoughts would only lead to despair and she couldn’t allow herself to think like that. She had to keep  _ moving _ . But none of that matters. She knows what Arlong's game is. 

 

He is going to kill everyone in this village. She can’t escape. There is  _ no  _ escape. 

 

_ We pretended not to know. So that when you wanted to run away from Arlong, Our hopes wouldn't pull you back into his gang. _

 

Chu shakes his head, "You sure can say some heartless things. Chu~"

 

Arlong shrugs, "Comes now, I'm no demon. How about this Nami, I promise I'll set you free Nami... Once you draw up a map of the whole world! SHAHAHAHAHA!" more laughter, "How many decades is that going to take!" 

 

The other fishmen start to clap, "Welcome to the crew Nami!" "Yeah, no more villagers to hold you back!"

 

Nami is shaking, “You vile bastard..."

 

Arlong didn't even try to look professional standing up, "It didn't go against a simple contract of 'hand me over 100 million beri.' Nothing against foul play," Arlong's sharp tooth smile widens, "And it's a damn shame it isn't in my hand now is it?" he gives a cold laugh, "You just don't get it," his eyes are as cold as he is, "I will  _ never  _ let you win. You  _ belong  _ to me."

 

She... lost. No, lost would suggest she was even playing in the first place. She has just been... running in place for the past eight years. Running in circles that lead to nowhere because at the end, it doesn't matter if she has the money. It doesn't matter if she made a promise eight years ago because all she did was delay the inevitable...

 

She is still trapped and everyone she has ever loved is going to die. 

 

“Arlong…” she looks at her brand. Tears rolled down her face, the first time her mask slipping to show what she truly feels…

 

Luffy grabs Nami from behind, Zoro and Oyal flank the two, weapons drawn buying any time they need, “You are going to get it now fish-face.”

 

Arlong folds his arms, “Is that right, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro?”

 

“Ex-Pirate Hunter,” Oyal icely corrects. 

 

“Nami…” Luffy looks her in the eyes, “ _ Please _ , let me help…”

 

She doesn’t move for a second, tears still streaming down her face. 

 

“Luffy…” Nami looks at him. He is stoic, nothing like the fun-loving kid she is used to dealing. Is he disappointed in what he saw? A girl who can’t even fight for her dreams. Is he going to die too? Just another life to add to the growing list of lost loved one she seems to be making.

 

"You don't know  _ anything _ ,” she drops her head, all her anger directed at what is right in front of her, "You don't know what's been happening for the past eight years on this island.”

 

He looks at her with those old eyes. Eyes that saw right through her since the very beginning. Eyes that had seen a village being burned to the ground for people's own selfish reason. Eyes that  _ trusted  _ her to give her a  _ ship  _ and all the treasure on it. 

 

“Maybe," he says plainly, "But I know you are suffering right now."

 

“THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she sobs, hoping he would just walk away, "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME TO THIS ISLAND!” 

 

“Maybe,” he says with that stupid blank face of his, “But I did.”

 

He is so goddamn  _ selfish _ . Either way, he is an ass. Nami may have never forgiven him for interfering with Arlong but at least she wouldn't have to go through this. But no, he wanted,  _ needed  _ her approval to go after him. He is an ass because he couldn't just be content leaving her. He couldn't just _ let her go _ . The mere thought made his heartache. 

 

“Go away! You! Go away!” she tries to weakly push him away. Him and his stupid shorts and his stupid coat and his stupid straw... 

 

She takes a deep breath, arms grabbing on to his coat, “ _ Luffy… _ ." tears streaming down her face, snot coming down her nose, sweat from pain and fear all over her face, " _ Help me _ ...”

 

The hat is already protectively over his nakama the second she finishes that sentence. There are some things he hates repeating but there are others he wouldn't change even if he had a thousand lifetimes. His treasure on his treasured nakama. 

 

“Of course,” he pushes Nami towards Oyal… “That’s what friends  _ do _ ,” takes a few steps forward, standing right next to Zoro. Right in front of a laughing Arlong, “Hey, I'm going to  _ kill  _ you.”

 

His words echo throughout the park, all laughter dying at the simple yet  _ very  _ clear statement.

 

Arlong looks down at his shorter foe, "Oh? You and what army?"

 

BANG.

 

Just then the side doors to the Arlong Park are kicked open as Sanji stands in their place, “Sorry to interrupt, it took us a minute to get here.” 

 

A hidden Usopp to the side shuffles into view, “Y-Yeah, that pinwheeled guy gave us some time to start running here,” his words were quite steady compare to the rest of his body shaking. 

 

Sanji lets out a string of smoke, “Don't you know that making a lady cry is the worst sin of them all,” his flirty attitude all gone in exchange of a cool ass-kicker, “Is there any love better than protecting such a fair maiden?”

 

Zoro eyes his eyes his bandana around his head, “Your motives are obvious, Love Cook.”

 

“That is what a real gentleman does for a beautiful and suffering ladies!" Sanji starts walking in, "What's wrong with fighting for somebody beautiful?” 

 

"Love Cook," Oyal whispers, "The rivalry is forming..."

 

A shaking Usopp tetters around the corner, “R-Right, we are here to help! You guys go get them!”

 

“Shut up,” both older and obviously more mature men snap back at Usopp.

 

Nami touches the hat, worn with age but oh so strong, “Luffy…” tears still flowed but not out of sadness… there was a hope. 

 

Oyal moves Nami, leading her near the entrance letting the two newcomers pass, “Gin, Johnny, and Yosaku are in position, they should keep the villagers away for a bit. But I cannot guarantee they will stay away completely”

 

Nami doesn’t flinch as Oyal takes out paper tissue and hands it to her, "Oyal..."

 

"Silence," Oyal says as cold as a glacier, "You are in no position to be fighting," their actions are warmer as they carefully start to dry her tears, "Let the monsters fry this fish."

 

“You guys handle the fodder," Luffy cracking his knuckles, "I'll handle the big fish."

 

Each Straw Hat move unquestioningly to their captain's orders. Zoro with his swords. Sanji lit his cigar. Usopp lowers his goggles.   

  
" _ Roger _ !" 

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Essays are submitted and I am scared but i got a chapter done at least! Next is the fight but don't worry i plan to make it a lot shorter than originally played out. Until then Please comment and review!


	15. Arlong Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frying the fishes. Best of wishes

**ARLONG PARK**   
  
_ Hi Big Sibling! _

 

_ Everything has been great here at home. Captain Ripper has been taking care of all the bad things Morgan did and Mama is smiling more than ever! _

 

_ Big Bro Coby and Helmeppo have been working hard to. Big Bro Coby has been cleaning and training all the time, he is always worn out but he is happy! Helmeppo is less mean now but he is still a dumb head, all he does is complain and like a baby. A big baby! _

 

_ They left a while ago which was sad. They are taking Morgan away to the big prisons so he won’t hurt anyone else. I really miss them. But it’s okay because I gave them really big hugs! And now I know you are looking out for them.  _

 

_ The club cards stuck right on them so that way Big Sibling Oyal can use their magic! I know you will keep them safe! _

 

_ Anyway, that is all I have to say! Good luck on the seas! I can’t wait to see you in the papers! _

 

_ Love, Rika! _

 

OOO

 

It was hard to see who moved first, but really, it doesn’t matter because it is all going to end the same way.    
  
If you can recall the fight, the first time, then please try to remember that it was  _ Arlong  _ that needed a crunch. But this is not the case now. Now, Luffy is the one ready to paint the entire park with Arlong's blood. Metaphorically speaking, of course.  _ Probably _ .    
  
Needless to say, it doesn’t matter who moved first because Luffy got the first punch in.    
  
Nobody saw Luffy appear next to Arlong’s phony throne and within a second he sends the fishman flying straight into a wall, making a deep crater. Surprising absolutely  _ nobody  _ that mattered.    
  
The other fishmen immediately circle the rest of the crew, “You bastards!” “How dare you hit Arlong!”    
  
“YOU SMALL FRIES CAN JUST GET THE HELL BACK!” Sanji spat back, making quick work of the first wave of fishmen.   
  
Zoro takes out his single sword and with one slash takes out any form of a second wave, “Honestly, interrupting a battle like this.”   
  
Arlong slowly gets up from his rubble seat, eye twitching in anger. They just took out his  _ entire  _ crew with two men.    
  
“lt's not like I'm going to lose,” Luffy mutters as Zoro and Sanji joins him in the center of the park.    
  
“Idiot,” Sanji kicks Luffy not-so-lightly in the head, “Since when did I say I was worried about  _ you _ ? I'm just telling you not to hog all the fun.”   
  
Despite his anger, Luffy actually lets a smile slip, “Okay!”   
  
“Uuh, l don't really mind if you hog them all,” Usopp follows, looking back at the passed out enemies, absolutely certain that the fishmen around him were knocked out.    
  
“That's some bravery you got there,” Zoro sincerely remarks.

 

Nami looks on from the gates, regaining her nerves, "Are they  _ really  _ going to fight?"   
  
"Nami!" a voice calls behind both of the intellects.    
  
"Gen!"    
  
There before the Nami and Oyal was the entire town of Cocoyashi, armed with pitchforks and cheap swords. With Gen and two beat up bounty hunters at his side.    
  
"We are sorry, Oyal-Sib," Johnny says, a rather large bump on his head, "We tried to stop them but they refused to listen."   
  
"Yeah," Yosaku with a similar bump on his head, "They were dead serious about fighting no matter how much we explain that Luffy-Bro got this covered."   
  
"Hey, who are those guys?” Gen looks over, eyes settling on Oyal, “You were the ones at Cocoyashi this morning.”

 

“Yes,” Oyal explains simply, “Now, unless you want to get in the way, I suggest you pull back.”

 

“What was that?” the villagers were getting restless. 

 

Luckily Johnny and Yosaku cover the entrance, “You heard the small person!” Yosaku barks out, “If you guys join in, you'd just make things worse for them. You'd just get in their way.” 

 

Genzo looks down at them, “What reason do you have to meddle here?” 

 

“A reason?” Johnny questions, “Nami-Bro was crying,” Yosaku finishes for him, “She risked her life. Do we need any other reason?”   
  
Nami’s jaw hung open a bit, “Wha-”

 

“Nami any one of us would save you,” Oyal whispers lowly, “If one of us had just gotten betrayed and forced to work for those who betrayed us, would you just sit and watch?”   
  
Nami doesn’t say. She never really gave it thought. 

 

Oyal shakes their head, “You are worth  _ so much _ more than you give yourself credit for,” Sometimes there is only so much you can do until you have to stand up for what you think is right. Even if it means putting your life on the line. 

  
Kuroobi folds his arms, one of the few fishmen wise enough to stand back, “We were right all along. That woman's a traitor!” he told Arlong about Nami and the straw hat boy but he missed the info about the green haired and the rest being involved. He should have connected the dots.    
  
Arlong sits up, not showing how much that punch  _ really  _ hurt, “Pirates, eh? l see. So that's the relationship between you guys," he must has bruised a rib or two, "And here I thought she could forget her mother’s death. A cold-blooded witch to the core. Never did trust her from the beginning. You low life human got guts, but aren't you four inferior beings getting ahead of yourselves?"    
  
"You guys are idiots,” Hachi starts getting riled up as well, the only reason he is not knocked out as well is that Chu held him back, “You think Arlong will waste his time with the likes of you!?  _ He' _ ll be enough for the job!” he grabs his trunk and blows, “You guys can be his next meal! Come out!  _ Mohmoo _ !”    
  
At the name, hundreds of gallons of water breaks the surface from the dock. From under the water is the very monster that destroyed Gosa village, the beast from the Grand Line...!   
  
Usopp is the only one to panic, “IT-ITS A  _ MONSTER _ !” cut him some slack, it is his first time seeing a sea king, “IT'S  _ HUGE _ !”   
  
“Oh, it's just him,” Sanji says casually, recalling the beast from their adventure from the Baratie.    
  
Mohmoo looks down instantly seeing the players… from the Straw Hats to the Arlong Pirates. He is a smart sea-cow. He looks at Arlong sitting in the wall. And he looks at Luffy, seeming far more pissed off than Mohmoo last saw him. He is a  _ wise  _ sea-cow.   
  
“Hold on! Mohmoo! What do you think you're doing?!” Hatchi yells as Mohmoo bows his head politely to the boy in the red coat, “Hey! Stop! Stop, l say! Mohmoo!”    
  
“Hey! Good to see you again," Luffy bows back politely, "Thanks for flying us here, it was nice.”   
  
“Mohmoo... What are you doing?” Arlong grits out, still able to look menacing while sitting in his own hole in the wall, ”You’re not turning  _ traitor  _ too, are you?”    
  
Any other day of the week, Arlong looking at Mohmoo like he is fish food waiting to be fried would have Mohmoo cowering back to Arlong but… Mohmoo rises a brow to the new top dog.    
  
Luffy shrugs his shoulders, “I’m going to kick his ass, either way. So do whatever you want.”   
  
And on that note Mohmoo does. He leaves.    
  
Usopp doesn’t know why he even bothered making over the top facial expressions anymore, "So... Luffy can just...  _ do  _ that now?"   
  
"Yup," Zoro and Sanji says in sync.    
  
“Surrounded by traitors,” Arlong snarls getting up, “I'll deal with that coward once I'm done with this brat. Hey brat, what’s your name?”   
  
“Luffy.”    
  
“Luffy,” Arlong repeats, “I'm going to  _ kill  _ you now.”   
  
Kuroobi comes forward, “Looks like we have to get our hands dirty.”   
  
Chu narrows his eyes, “I think we need to teach them the difference between our species,” the only good fighters finally deciding to step up, "Arlong, please stay right where you are. lf you fight out of rage, Arlong Park would turn to dust.”   
  
Hachi gets in front of his captain as well, “Yeah, we'll take care of them!”    
  
Arlong huffs, re-taking his spot in the wall, “Fine, do whatever you like.”   
  
Luffy takes a step forward. _ No fucking way, Arlong gets to sit this out-!  _ _  
_   
A single hand to his chest stops him, "Zoro?" Luffy diverts his glare to his first mate.    
  
Zoro isn’t looking at his Captain, "Sit this one out, Luffy."   
  
"But-"   
  
"But  _ nothing _ ," Sanji steps in front of Luffy, "You think you're the  _ only one _ who gets in on the action. Don't think so highly of yourself," Sanji rolls his eyes, “Looks like I ended up with a complete moron for my captain.”    
  
Zoro huffs, “We're on the same boat.”    
  
Usopp makes his final stand in front of Luffy as well, "We are all pissed about Nami getting backstabbed. We  _ all  _ have a say in this," for the first time feeling as certain as he sounds, "So don't think you can push us to the side!"   
  
Luffy looks at the backs of his crew. Each one straight with certainty and the utmost pride at being at the forefront.    
  
It is an all too familiar scene. If those backs were just a little bit wider and the hair a little bit different it would be the exact same image of...   
  
Luffy swallows the bitter bile in the back of his throat, blank face changing into his signature grin, "Right! Kick their asses, guys!" he walks back to the wall, directly across from where Arlong is sitting. 

 

Both Captains look at each other, waiting for different reasons. Luffy is waiting out of respect of his crew’s wishes. Arlong is a lazy ass who needs his crew to fight for him. He can’t believe that this weak ass is Jinbei’s brother. If Arlong was anywhere near Jinbei’s level they wouldn’t have a chance but nope. While Jinbei got stronger and wiser throughout the years, Arlong stayed the same.    
  
Zoro smirks, “Like we are going to be doing anything else. I'll take the octopus.”   
  
“First, you boil the octopus in saltwater, slice, then flavor with olive oil and paprika,” Sanji lists off ingredients, “It makes a great appetizer. I’ll handle the manta ray.”

 

Usopp gulps, the previous confidence leaving him at rapid speeds, as his eyes fell on the only last fighter glaring right back him, “I’ll take… whoever is left,” he does everything he can to avoid eye contact.   
  
“Oh Yeah! Take this!” Hachi spits out ink at the three, “TAKO-HACHI-BLACK! OCTOPUS INK!”    
  
...it isn’t really effective considering everyone move out of the way.   
  
" _ Laaaaaaame _ !" Luffy and Usopp call out in sync from the side.    
  
"SHUT UP!” Hachi yells at both of them.

  
Kuroobi rolls his eyes, "You humans are truly moronic if you believe that you have a chance against us. Your captain is sending you to your deaths."   
  
“Our captain may be a moron, but at least it's a hundred times better than being with a low-life bunch that hurts a lady,” Sanji gives a not so friendly smile.    
  
“A lady?” Kuroobi folds his arms, “You came here all the way here for  _ that kind  _ of woman?"  he is not impressed,  “A pirate who fights by chivalry can only be mediocre.”   
  
“ _ That kind _ of woman?” Sanji cocks his head slowly looking more and more demonic, “Say that again, and I'll cook you in a buttered frying pan. Making you into a Meuniere, fishman!” he snarks, “Why don't you see for yourself, if my chivalry is mediocre? l was raised by an unbeatable pirate.”   
  
“Seems like you're really unfamiliar with the superiority of the mermen race,” Kuroobi takes a step forward, ya know, like a  _ bastard _ .    
  
Oyal sighs, "Annoying,"  _ better speed this up _ , “Hey, Zoro, the octopus is a swordsman."   
  
“Swords. Now,” Zoro goes straight into battle mode.

  
“Nyu, I don't know who you are!” Hachi grabs a piece of the wall rubble, "But I'm going to  _ defeat  _ you!" and throws it at Zoro.    
  
“That ain't happening," Zoro jumps out of the way, landing perfectly  " _ You _ aren't going to be doing the killing," he gets his sword out, "It's  _ us  _ that are going to be killing  _ you _ !”   
  
“You tell 'em Zoro, I'll let you handle that octopus,” Usopp starts to sweat at the sight. Maybe he  _ could  _ escape this without fighting after all.    
  
Disregarding his supposed ‘opponent,’ Chu’s attention turns elsewhere, “Aren't those civilians of Cocoyashi Village?” his gaze falling to the doors, “Seeing that they have all these weapons, I can assume they are rebelling?” he starts to crack his knuckles walking to the gates, “Perhaps this will motivate Nami to be more  _ cooperative  _ in the future-”    
  
“FLAME STAR!”    
  
The fishmen lights up like a candlestick, falling to his back, “AAAAAAH!”   
  
A gust of wind brushes past Nami and Oyal, “Usopp!” as Usopp runs right past everyone into open terrain. He turns around when he is a couple yards away, “Hey, fish lips! Your opponent is  _ ME _ !”    
  
The fishman gets up as quickly as he went down, chasing after the nuisance, “lf you wanna  _ die  _ so badly, I'll kill you  _ right now _ !!”   
  
Usopp runs away crying, “AGGGGHHHHHHH!"   
  
The villagers look on more confused than anything else, "What's with that guy?” “He stands up to fight, and then he runs away He's a strange one.” "Isn't that the guy who saved Genzo, though?”   
  
The ‘fighters’ voices could be heard in the distance, “Get back here, you long-nose!”    
  
“Hey, you have no right to make fun of facial appearances!!”   
  
Nami looks back, sweat dropping, “Should we… help?”   
  
Oyal shakes their head, “Negative. He needs this.”

 

Luffy doesn’t say anything, back still leaning against the wall. 

  
Zoro takes out his single sword  “Don’t get in my way, cook.”   
  
Sanji raises a leg, “Please, if you lose don’t expect me to save you.”   
  
Kuroobi looks own, “Humans are such inferior beings.”   
  
Hachi cocks his head, "Is that human named Zoro? Like Roronoa? Aren't you supposed to have three swords?"   
  
"I ONLY NEED  _ ONE  _ TO DEFEAT YOU!" Zoro runs to the fishman attacking him head-on, “SWORDS. NOW!”    
  
"One is  _ not  _ all you need!" Oyal actually raises their voice.   
  
"Hey, shut up!" Zoro huffs out, already losing his breath, "I haven't gotten serious yet!"   
  
"Johnny. Yosaku. Just give Zoro your swords and finish this already!"    
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" As both bounty hunters fling their swords into the sky at their bro. 

 

Sanji’s fight goes into the swing as well with Kuroobi getting the first punch in, "Don't tell me you can't fight because of your chivalry?"   
  
“A fish fighting against the cook!?” Sanji easily dodges the blow, “Don’t make me laugh.”   
  
"You should pay attention," Kuroobi dies not miss the second blow, coming faster than humanly possible, "I'm a 40th Level Merman Karate Master!" sending Sanji flying to the other side of the wall, “Humans still can't compete against me and my wonderful, amazing six-sword style! You can't touch me!”    
  
Sanji slowly pulls himself out of the wall, "If that was a 40th level punch right now," blood trickles down his head, "then the old geezer's kicks were about 400."   
  
"The truth is that human swordsmen don't stand a chance against me," Hachi confidently boasts, "It'll surprise you! Astound you! Shock you!" blah blah blah, "Did you know that aside from one man, I, Hachi of the 6 swords styles, am the number 1 swordsman in fishmen island?!" Hachi gets all six of his swords out, "Even if the  _ heavens  _ were to be flipped over, you would have no chance of beating me!"   
  
"I guess the standards are quite low on fishmen island then," Oyal mutters under their breath.

 

“Where did he even get those swords?” Johnny comments.     
  
“Six-swords style, huh? You're full of crap,” Zoro grabs the dramatically still-falling swords behind him without even looking like some kind of badass, "Let me just make one thing very clear, Octopus. There is someone that l  _ must  _ meet again. And until that day not even Death himself can take my life away!”   
  
Johnny looks on worryingly, “I know you said he is okay, Oyal-Sib but... if that wound opens again, he'll die without a doubt.”   
  
“That’s why he must finish this  _ quickly _ ,” Oyal stresses.    
  
“I'll show you the vast gap in skill, Nyu!” Hachi gets all six of his swords in the air, “Hah! The unsurpassable barrier that two-handed humans will never overcome!”   
  
They have a dramatic (silly) duel ending with the two having one of those blink-and-miss slashes at the end... the two stand there for a moment. Zoro stands without a single wound, sweating profusely. Hachi, unsurprisingly, has a full body flinch as a large wound opened on his chest, “NYU~!!”    
  
“The six swords didn't touch him! Bro’s awesome!" Johnny cheers. "Such concentration and persistence!” Yosaku praises.    
  
“How could this be?" Hachi turns around bleeding hard, "I'm really mad now! Just think about it logically, would you? You cannot match six swords when you can only carry three yourself.”   
  
“Logically?” Zoro narrows his eyes “That's a  _ major  _ miscalculation on your part,” Zoro lifts his swords “Three swords. Six swords. Numbers don't matter! I may only have three swords, but yours will NEVER be as heavy as mine!!”    
  
Oyal bends over, "Hrk!"   
  
“What's wrong Oyal-Sib?!” Yusuke looks over the hunched over kid.    
  
“N-Nothing…” Oyal wheezes, “It’s just… Zoro using logic…  _ hurts _ ."   
  
Hachi narrows his eyes, “The weight, is it? Now, I understand,” no, he doesn’t, “Your swords are heavier? Eh? But don't think that'll help, each of my swords weighs 300kg, you know! They're much heavier and more powerful than any of your swords, you moron!”   
  
"It's useless talking to an idiot,” Zoro gets into position again.     
  
“Six swords style, Octopus Pot stance!” Hachi aims all six of this swords at Zoro's two sword defense, "New Year's Octopus Opener!" forcing the swords out of the way, "BODY SLAM!" and body slams himself in Zoro's wounded chest, sending Zoro flying into the air, blood coming from his wound.    
  
“That's dirty! Aiming for his wound!" Johnny screams, "Watch out! Bro!! Bro’s gonna be killed!” Yosaku cries.    
  
“You won't hit the ground alive,” Hachi gets under Zoro's failing body and started a tornado of swords for him to land in, “SIX SWORDS WALTS! Touch these for second and you're mincemeat!! You don't have a chance!”    
  
“Bro!” Johnny and Yosaku cries seeing their bro not even opening his eyes.    
  
"What a show-off."

 

“You said it, Oyal,” Nami agrees.    
  
Zoro hits the swords and in a mass of steel and iron there was spats of blood everywhere, "ZORO!"   
  
As said swordsman lands on his feet, dodging every single one of the attacks, and Hachi falls from another bloody wound, "ARRGHHHH!” This time all his hands are cut up, “That jerk! He spun with me in the air and did  _ somersaults  _ on my swords! Then he cut my hands like some kind of circus trick!” the octopus cries out, “Now I'm REALLY PISSED, and I'm going to  _ destroy  _ you!”   
  
Zoro’s wounds start to bleed even more, “Zoro-Bro is in so much pain," Yosaku starts to cry, "That probably opened his wound again. Ah, if only I could suffer in his place!"    
  
"No. You would definitely die," Oyal shuts him him, "A wound that'd make an ordinary man unconscious."   
  
"This technique with 100% foolproof," Hachi goes for the same attack as last time, “New Year's Octopus Opener!”    
  
“l can't allow myself to be ordinary!” Zoro sets up a frontal assault, “Demon...” he breaks every single one of Hachi’s swords, "SLASH!"   
  
“How?” Hachi squeaks.    
  
"Now do you understand how much heavier my swords are?” Zoro glares at him,  "Tatsu..."   
  
“NYU!” Hachi goes for a last desperate attack, “Takoyaki  _ punch _ !”   
  
"Dragon Tornado!" and with one last attack, Zoro sends him flying in a bleeding mess, “Sorry Octopus, but I'm not impressed.”   
  
Zoro sinks to the floor, taking a knee. His wounds were bleeding but shockingly his wounds did not reopen. He just needs to catch his breath…

 

Kuroobi appears behind the victorious Zoro, "How  _ dare you _ cut down my comrade!" he aims a punch right at the downed Zoro-!   
  
...Just to be kicked away, “Hm?” Kuroobi takes in the sight before him, “I didn't think there was anyone who could stand up to my punch, not in all of East Blue,” Kuroobi looks to the blond chef standing between him and the first mate.    
  
“Oh, I bet you'll find plenty who could,” Sanji smiles, “Especially in a certain sea restaurant."   
  
"Zoro,  _ get back here, _ ” Oyal nearly shouts, “you are getting your DNA all over the place."   
  
"Please,  _ never  _ say that again," Zoro tries not to limp his way off to the side where Luffy was leaning, “And I thought I told you not to get in my way, cook.”

 

“Get out of here,” Sanji doesn’t even look behind him, “your blood is sticking up the battlefield.”

 

Neither Luffy nor Zoro say anything as the latter leans heavily against the wall, slipping down so he is sitting. He breathes heavily as he rips his bandana off, “I’m going to take a nap,” and with those final words, he is out. 

 

Luffy smiles, “Good job, Zoro.”

 

“He could have been 15% faster,” Oyal walks into the park towards the two. Paper gauze already in hand as they go to work on Zoro’s bleeding wound, “But I suppose it was  _ sufficient _ .”    
  
“You mere humans!” Kuroobi refocuses back on Sanji, “You're really trying to challenge me?!" he takes a stance, "Fishman Karate! Arm Blade Slash!" he throws his elongated elbow at Sanji’s chest.    
  
Sanji easily blocks it with one foot but this gave Kuroobi an opening, "Threat Grapple!” the fishman wraps his wired hair tail around Sanji’s waist having him trapped.    
  
"Shit!" Sanji tries to kick the bastard but the hair was holding him at a distance.   
  
And leaves Sanji open for an attack to the mid-section, “Sea-speed Stomach Drop Kick!” which would have sent Sanji flying but the hair keeps him in place, “Fire Flower Heel Drop Kick!" hitting him down, "Rising Thrust Kick," hitting him up, "High-Level Exploding Palm!" and then right in the face, finally letting Sanji go, flying to the wall yet again, "Finished.”   
  
Sanji gets back up, bloody and bruised but mostly  _ pissed _ ,  "Is that all you got?"   
  
“What amazing perseverance," Kuroobi smirks, "Never thought a  _ human  _ would have any,” his look easily turns condescending, “Wasn’t it you who said a man who hurts a lady is a piece of shit? But take a look! Look where your mediocre chivalry has gotten you! There's no escape for you, so you'll die by my hand." 

 

Sanji grits his teeth, wishing for a cigarette. 

 

"Roronoa, the long-nosed guy, the grey child, I'll massacre all of the villagers who revolted!” Kuroobi pushes his luck, “And of course, that little traitor, Nami, will be no exception! Understand? In the end, once your smooth talk of chivalry gets past your mouth, you can't protect anyone! You may have some skill, but all you really are is a puny, weak human.”   
  


“Ohhhhh~ he is going to get it,” Luffy loudly whispers to Oyal. 

 

Oyal taps the gauze on a sleeping Zoro, “Correct.”

  
Sanji grits his teeth, “l can't protect a single person, you say?” as he slowly starts making his way to the fishman, “Now, who’s getting really ahead of themself?!”   
  
“You still don't understand, do you?” Kuroobi looks serious, “I'll show you the essence of Merman Karate. The move that blew you out of the park was a 100 Tile Smashing True Punch! But my special move is the 1000 Tile Smashing True Punch! The chances of you surviving are ZERO!!”    
  
By the time he is done talking Sanji’s foot is a milimeter away from his face, “COLLIER!” Sanji kicks him in the fucking face, “You said my chivalry was naive? EPAULE!” Smashes his face into the fucking ground, “That I can't protect anyone, huh? COTELETTE! SELLE! POITRINE! GIGOT!” and proceeds to break every bone in this guy’s fucking body.    
  
“Why you," the poor smuk actually tries to get up, "Bastard! 1000 Tile Smashing True Punch-"   
  
“MENTON SHOT!” Sanji just sends this guy flying off with only a gush of blood in his wake, “...guess you don't need dessert.”   
  
"Wow," Oyal claps their hands, "He did that so much  _ faster  _ than you."   
  
"I'm going to stab you," Zoro says in his sleep.    
  
You could hear Arlong grind his teeth, “Kuroobi... Hachi...” he calls out each one. Neither could answer.   
  
Sanji smirks, “In the end, they're just seafood salad. A fish taking on a cook? Not in a hundred years.”   
  
The entire village looks on in shock. Two of the highest ranking members of Arlong's crew are down for the count.    
  
“You bastards... How dare you do this to so many of my beloved brethren…” Arlong growls, his pupils turning into pinpoints, “One after the other... don't you think you've gotten a little caught up in the moment!?” Arlong gets up to gather some water in the palm of his hand, “To kill humans like you... I don't need to do it myself. A little water is all it takes. That's the difference between you humans and us mermen."   
  
With a bend of his wrist, he sends the water bullets straight at the unsuspecting Sanji and Zoro-!    
  
Nah, you know it's Luffy time.    
  
Like catching ping-pong balls, Luffy stops each bullet with a single hand, "Zoro. Sanji," his face was a careful neutral, "Thanks."   
  
Sanji rolls his eyes, "Like I said, not doing it for you,” he says cooly making his way to the entrance, “Just go and fight the shark."   
  
Zoro doesn’t bother opening his eyes, "Kick his ass, already."   
  
Luffy cracks his knuckles, glaring Arlong down, "Happily."   
  
“LUFFY!”    
  
Both Luffy and Arlong look behind them.    
  
Nami stands at the entrance, bo in hand.    
  
Arlong looks her way, “Yo, Nami,” he says casually, “You ready to talk again? I was just about to give your loser pirate friend a demonstration of our power. Don't tell me you are trying to stop me?”    
  
"I'm not going to stop you," Nami says calmly, "You are going to die."   
  
"SHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong just laughs, “Die? You think I can be killed by some  _ human _ ? You still haven't given up," he stretches his arms out, "How many times have  _ you  _ tried to kill me? Murder, poison, assault,” everyone flinches at the sound of Nami’s many assassination attempts, “Has it  _ ever  _ worked? You should know better than anyone else, that we can't be killed by you humans so easily,” Arlong looks Nami right in the eye, “Listen well, you can  _ never  _ kill me. And you can  _ never  _ run away from me, Nami. You'll remain as my cartographer."    
  
Nami has mastered the art of poker face years ago, but the panic in her eye shown through. She  _ believes  _ him.    
  
"Besides, you know I've been good to you. I really hope that you'll continue the map-making, if possible,” he waves his hand flippantly, “So, how does this sound? Normally, I'd kill all of Cocoyashi village, except you. But, if you make a decision now to return to the Arlong Pirates quietly, forget this whole buying back your village business, I'll spare the people of Cocoyashi,” he gestures to the direction of the Straw Hats, “But these guys  _ won't  _ be spared. They were too foolish. So, it's your choice. If you choose me, the people of your village will be safe. Or you could choose to fight against me with these fools," he points to Luffy alone, "Once I am done with him I will take out the other two easily. They are in such bad shape right now I don't think there's any way to avoid this ending in tragedy,” his fishy face looks right at her, “Nami. Are you  _ my nakama _ ? Or are you  _ theirs _ ?”    
  
Nami takes a deep breath. Panic floods her senses. Stay with Luffy and everyone is killed. Stay with Arlong and save everyone. She knows her choice. 

 

It is so obvious.    
  
She looks right at Luffy. He hasn’t said a single word. He hasn’t even turned around to see her reaction.    
  
She grips the side of the straw hat and stares at his back. 

 

It is so  _ obvious _ .    
  
“Everyone, I'm sorry!” Nami re-adjusts her grip on her bo staff, “But… please trust me with this!” she asks with a smile.    
  
“YOSHA!!” not a single person objects.     
  
“So, you wish to be slaughtered,” Arlong grunts out, disappointment written all over his face.   
  
“DON'T MOVE, ARLONG!” A  _ brave  _ voice shouts from the sidelines, rubberband in place, “You come one step closer and face your doom!”    
  
“Usopp-Bro!" Johnny cheers, "Are you alright?" "How brave! He's facing him without fear!” Yosaku says with awe. 

  
“Oh, yeah! I fight with no fear!” Usopp sees Nami standing tall and smiled, “Hey Nami, check it out! One of their guys, one of 'em was finished off by ME! Me, of all people! A guy with a face like  _ this _ !"  _ Usopp, are you okay? _ "These fishmen are NOTHING compared to my RUBBERBAND OF DOOM!”   
  
“Bro, look, over there!" Johnny points to a rising member. "Ah! That octopus jerk woke up!" Yosaku screams.    
  
Hachi is just getting on his feet, "Huh? Wha-" Hachi lifts all six of his arms in front of his face.   
  
Johnny cocks his head, “What's he doing?"   
  
Hachi opens one eye, "Crap! I thought a rubber band was coming right at me!”    
  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” Everyone screams.   
  
“Of course, I was aiming for him!” Usopp shouts. 

 

“Didn't you shout, ‘Arlong?’” Oyal questions.    
  
WHAMP!   
  
"Oh no, you don't,” Nami bo staffs Hachi straight in the head, “Stay out of this!” taking a single blow Hachi’s eyes rolled back into his head and he falls for sure this time.

 

Nami doesn’t stop her swing, twirling the bo right out of her hand and into the air.    


There isn’t even a second of hesitation. The bo reaches the back of Luffy’s head but Nami isn’t the least bit worried. Not anymore.  _ Never again _ .    
  
Luffy catches the bo single handingly, “GUM GUM..." he stabs the bo into the ground, leaning back, "ROCKET!" and launches himself at the bastard, hitting Arlong right in the chest. With one hand still on the bo he rips it out of the ground toward himself mid-air, “and BAT!” to Arlong’s gut. The second he lands, “and PISTOL!” right into the building.   
  
Three attacks in the span of a second and a half. Arlong forces himself out of the rubble. Eyes gone predatory. Ribs cracked. Teeth broken, "Not holding back, are you?"   
  
“Please,” Luffy spins the bo staff lightly, “That was just the warm-up.”   
  
Arlong rips out his broken teeth. A new pair already coming in, “What's wrong with you pathetic scum? Are you looking down on me?"   
  
“No, actually,” Luffy balancing the staff, “I'm just pretty thankful to be able to kick your ass, right now. ”   
  
“You don't seem to  _ understand  _ just how angry I am,” Arlong bites out, “To see my brethren crushed by your lame pals. Soon enough, you're going to be wishing you had let me kill you earlier,” he slowly gets out of the rubble, "Do you know what the difference is between  _ me  _ and  _ you _ ?”    
  
Luffy sends his own glare back, “I don't have  _ slaves _ ,” the silence in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, “I don't hate an entire race based off the actions of a select few?”    
  
"Is Luffy-Bro trying to joke to piss him off?” Johnny whispers harshly.    
  
“No, I'm afraid he's quite serious,” Oyal replies.   
  
“Oh, I know,” Luffy stops spinning the staff, “I don't actively  _ destroy  _ the dream my mentor fought so hard to achieve, is that it?” he hit his fist in his open palm as if solving a simple puzzle.   
  
The second he finishes talking Arlong lungs at him, “SHUT  _ UP _ !” Luffy easily dodges Arlong’s pointy teeth coming after him.   
  
"YOU KNOW  _ NOTHING _ !” Luffy kept dodging until Arlong bit through a column, “The Heavens only gave you humans enough strength to exist below us. You are  _ inferior  _ animals! From the very moment we were born, everything was different, humans fighting against us defies the laws of nature! I'll show you just how different we really are.”   
  
“Don’t get so cocky,” Luffy jumps back cracking his finger, “I'm going to be the Pirate King!”   
  
“Pirate King? Don't make me laugh,” Arlong charges, “You think a mere  _ human  _ like you can become someone like that? You can't even navigate through the sea without the girl. Can you bite through marble? Can you survive underwater? Can you lift buildings?”   
  
Luffy yawns, "You’re just showing off. I can do a lot a shit in my own way.”   
  


Arlong charges, “You're so  _ stupid _ ! The whole human race is pathetic! You can't even save yourself in the ocean,” he screams, “You can't do anything!”   
  
“And when I can't do anything,” Luffy stops dodging, taking a stance with staff in hand, “I have  _ others  _ to help me!” he starts twisting his arms, around and around and letting it go, “Gum, Gum…” he sends the metal pipe right at Arlong, “PINWHEEL!”   
  
Arlong tries to dodge the attack, nicking him at his shoulder, “I'm not interested in  _ fooling  _ around with you.”   
  
The bo returns to Luffy for him to send the bo’s end right at Arlong's face, "Then eat this!" forcing Arlong to move, “I don't know a damn  _ thing  _ about navigation, you dumbass!” Luffy yells as others try to see where he was going through this, “I don't know  _ shit  _ about swords, either. I can't  _ cook _ . I can’t  _ math _ . I can't even  _ lie _ !”   
  
“Hey," as a single person feels called out.    
  
“I know that I need others to  _ HELP  _ me if I want to keep on living!” he relies so fucking much on them, it  _ is  _ pathetic. He should have been stronger. Better. A  _ real  _ captain.    
  
“How pitiful. And such a pathetic guy is their captain? They must really resent you,” Arlong spits out, “Why should they risk their lives to save someone like you? Someone they can't be proud of, why should  _ you  _ be their captain?”   
  
Luffy asked himself that every day in another life, “I can’t do a lot…” he still doesn’t have an answer, “but I can  _ kick your ass.” _   
  
“That goes without saying, piece of shit," he hears Sanji say over the sound of cheering villagers.    
  
“If you get yourself killed, I'll kill you,” Zoro supports as well.   
  
“Yeah! I'll back you up!” Usopp calls out, being the brave soul he is.    
  
“SHUT UP! You've got to be joking, weaklings!” Arlong rips his teeth out as a row grew back, “This is a trait the Heavens gave me!” he rips out another row, “Are you beginning to understand just how superior I am? TWIST GUM!"   
  
Luffy ducks the teeth attack, “Then I guess,” he grabs Arlong’s arm, staff hitting the back of Arlong’s neck, “I need to break your jaw instead!” smashing his face to the ground.   
  
CRACK!   
  
The crater created by Arlong’s face sends shockwaves, even the base of the building started to crumble from the impact. There is a silence from the entire village.    
  
"Is he...?" someone questions.    
  
"Not yet," Nami answers easily.    
  
Arlong gets up slowly, grabbing his jaw. He looks up at Luffy, for the first time truly understanding the situation he has gotten himself into. It it clear in his eyes.  _ Fear _ . 

 

He jumps in the water, but he isn’t escaping.    
  
Luffy can feel him coming a mile away, “SHARK ON DARTS!!”    
  
Arlong coming out of the water like a missile would have been much more intimidating if Luffy didn't dodge by silently moving his head to the right. Instead, it looks like Arlong just put another hole into his mansion.    
  
“You dodged that well,” Arlong snaps his overly large jaw back into place, “But dodging is just dodging, the next one will send you to hell!"   
  
Luffy sighs, “Guess, I'm gonna break that nose now,” Luffy puts the staff on his back under his coat, “GUM GUM...” Luffy stretches his fingers...    
  
“I'll pierce your heart this time!" Arlong shoots himself right at Luffy, "SHARK ON DARTS!!”

  
"GUM GUM...!” Luffy slightly stretches his fingers in front of him, “Shield!”   
  
Sanji furrows his brow, "That's not going to wor-"   
  
It utterly works. Arlong is flung backward like a fucking spring, sending Luffy skyward.    
  
"...son of a bitch."   
  
"And now SPEAR!” Luffy takes the impact from the recoil and pummels a mid-air Arlong into the ground.    
  
Luffy lands on the mansion, perfectly unharmed. Arlong’s doesn’t get up for the longest time. Slowly, but surely sitting up. 

 

Nami starts to fidget, “What is Luffy doing?” she folds her arms, “He… he could have won already,” she knows this. As much as she fears Arlong she knows Luffy and what he is capable of. This fight… was like game. He wasn’t taking this  _ seriously _ . 

 

“Yes,” Oyal agrees, “But don’t take it as Luffy being lazy. He is simply a selfish man,” they take the scene in front of them. Luffy on top of the building, utterly unharmed, a cruel smile on his face. Arlong at the bottom, looking more broken and beaten with each attack, “He isn’t fighting to win. He is fighting to  _ hurt _ .”

 

Arlong’s eyes had changed in berserker mode, “You inferior human! How did you do this to me, a fishman!?”   
  
Luffy sticks his tongue out, "More like an  _ ass _ ."   
  
Arlong gets up and punches his own mansion's wall, pulling out a big ass sword, the Kiribachi!    
  
Luffy smiles at the sight of the very damage inducing weapon, "Well, if you want me..." he gestures to the second floor of Arlong Park under his feet, "Come  _ get me _ !"   
  
It is almost too easy to get Arlong to cause damage to his own home. Luffy leads Arlong up and up and up till half the building has been sliced. Leaving only one room untouched...   
  
The top floor left window.   
  
Luffy breaks in easily as Arlong follows in a huffing, bleeding mess, “Now you have nowhere to run…” Arlong still not seeing how unequipped he was, “This is the top floor of Arlong Park. Your last moments have come.”   
  
Luffy ignores the threat, taking his time to look at the maps everywhere, eyeing each one with painstaking familiarity, “Nami’s maps...”   
  
Arlong mistakes it as a question, “This is the cartography room! All of them are sea maps that Nami drew for me. It's impressive, isn't it?" Despite being at the end of his rope he still has the energy to brag, "Her eight years of work. My treasure. We know the sea like the back of our hands, but it's hard for us to make maps. We needed a skilled cartographer. Then I found that girl, with her talented eye! That girl's a genius,” he says with almost a sick kind of fondness.    
  
Luffy hums going to the writing desk.     
  
“You won't find anyone who can draw more accurately. She's too  _ good  _ to serve you humans!" he spits out, "Her talent exists to serve us mermen forever! Nami is our  _ nakama _ ."   
  
“Your  _ nakama _ ?” Luffy repeats so softly picking up a feathered pen not looking behind him, “No, Nami is my  _ nakama _ .”   
  
“Is that right? You want her to pilot that crappy little boat of yours, eh?" Arlong laughs at him, "Heh, her talent would only be wasted on you. Look around. How many people in the world can draw such perfect maps? There couldn't be anything more stupid than wasting such a talent. For that girl, it's best for her to continue her work here. Her greatest happiness.”   
  
“This pen has blood on it,” Luffy replies back or says to himself.    
  
Arlong doesn’t even hear him, too enwrapped in his own rantings, “For me to rule the world, Nami's maps are a  _ necessity _ ! She will keep drawing maps for the sake of my ambition. And once I have the maps of all the seas in the world,  _ no one _ will be able to stand against me! The  _ whole world  _ will be mine! And it all starts right here, on this island in East Blue," he put his sword up to Luffy's neck, "How could you possibly  _ use  _ her better than I can?”    
  
Luffy puts the pen down gently, with the utmost respect. He then quite carefully grabs the sword.    
  
It is then and there Arlong felt the familiar inkling of fear when he notices he can’t move his Kiribachi a single inch...    
  
“ _ Use _ ," Luffy says calmly, far too much so for the situation, "Like a  _ slave _ ."   
  
Arlong subtly tries tugging his sword but to no avail, "She  _ is  _ part of the inferior race, but still a smart woman. A cat among rats. And a cute one to boot,” Arlong points out, “Here, she gets food and shelter. And we buy her all the clothes she wants. As long as she lives, she will have nothing to worry about. As long as she keeps drawing maps for me, it's all good. She will forever be my  _ tool _ ,” Arlong smiles, blood pouring from his mouth, “No, My  _ NAKAMA _ .”   
  
The silence after his dramatic ranting is deafening. All he could hear was the sound over his own heartbeat. Arlong was expecting a reaction at least. What he doesn’t expect was the room temperature to drop 10 degrees.    
  
Luffy finally looks up, eye to eye to Arlong. His big bug eyes, while usually blank, looked far more...  _ dead  _ than should be normal. 

 

Meanwhile...   
  
"Nami... how are you fairing?" Oyal asks silently.    
  
Nami sighs, "Truthfully? Terrified," she hasn’t taken her eyes off the window, “What is taking them so long?"   
  
A crash came out, from the window-!   
  
"What's that?!" Johnny screams.    
  
Sanji looks up, "A desk?" indeed, as it crashed into the ground.    
  
"That scared me, I was afraid that it was gonna be Luffy-Bro or something," Yusuke mutters. "Hey, partner! Don't you have faith in Luffy-bro's strength?!" Johnny scolds.    
  
Another writing desk crashes out.    
  
"Nami?" Oyal voice their concerns again, "You are... paler."   
  
And she was, freckles more prominent on her skin, "Luffy?"   
  
A bookshelf follows after.    
  
"What's up with all this furniture flying out?" Usopp yells as chairs and debris started flying out.    
  
Nami's breath starts to pick up as each one hit the floor and is smashed into pieces.    
  
"Not even the best carpenter in the world can reassemble that," Oyal offers. Not that Franky would  _ want  _ to.   
  
"Man, they're fighting so brutally," Yusuke notes, "Indeed a fight to the death," Johnny agrees, "No kidding."   
  
Nami looks up. Her face turning red as tears filled her eyes. But she looks...  _ happy _ .    
  
Inside is different matters.    
  
Luffy holds a half-dead Arlong by his broken nose. Eyes fading in and out of consciousness but no, Arlong doesn’t deserve a sweet escape like that. Luffy made sure of that. Not when Nami had to live through her  _ hell  _ every waking moment.    
  
"I don't care how  _ great  _ you think fishmen are to humans,"  _ Jinbe helping him in his greatest time of need. Weak-Hoshi standing up for herself against unbeatable odds. Fishmen island and his promise to protect each one of them _ , "Or what happens to your stupid maps," _ Nami and her dream _ , "All I care about is what I've gotta do to help her. And it's  _ this room _ ,” he breaks the rest of Kiribuki within his other hand, “I can't let it  _ exist _ . This room is her cage,” he lifts Arlong to meet his eye, “AND I'LL  _ DESTROY  _ IT ALL."   
  
Luffy drops the fucker to the ground, "GUM GUM..." Arlong watches uselessly from the floor as everything he has ever built started to crumble around him, “AXE!"    
  
The foot falls right on Arlong's chest. The foot rams him through every single floor Arlong Park, right smack dab in the middle of the entire castle.    
  
“Look! That last attack is causing Arlong Park to” of villager calls out, “No way! It's collapsing!” another shouts, “Everyone, run!” 

 

“Nami, hurry!” Oyal grabs her arm.   
  
“But Luffy's still in there!”

 

“We have to move Nami-swan,” Sanji presses gently, reluctantly carrying Zoro whose arm was thrown over his shoulder, “That moron isn’t going to die that easily.”   
  
“Damned noisy” Zoro mutters in and out of consciousness. Not because of blood loss or anything. He is just taking a nap.    
  
Usopp runs over to meet his crew, “Is Luffy...?” 

 

“Arlong Park is demolished!” Johnny shouts. “Oyal-Sib, what happened inside? Who won?” Yosaku yells, “It all happened so quickly. Could he?”

 

The whole building is unrecognizable. Nothing like the proud standing building that it once was.    
  
And out from the rubble, a single form stands up, dusted but strong.    
  
“LUFFY!” They cheers. “B-R-OOOOO!!” 

 

Luffy doesn’t react, as if he didn’t hear them, “Is he okay?” Usopp furrows his brow.    
  
“NAMI!!” he cries out from his mountain of destruction. His shout was for anyone to hear but it is only for one person, “YOU  _ ARE  _ MY NAKAMA!!!”   
  
It is more than a confirmation. It is a  _ promise _ . Nami wipes her eyes, nodding her head, “Right…”   
  
“He won?!” Genzo shouts, “He won!” Nojoko confirms. 

 

“We won! WE WON!!” every villager cheers, “Arlong Park has fallen!” “Are we dreaming?” “I can't believe this day has finally come!” 

 

“You did it, Luffy! You deserve the praise!” Usopp cheers, “But if you let me have some, I'd really appreciate it!” 

 

Sanji rolls an eye, “Man, you had me worried there for a bit,” dropping Zoro onto Usopp, shutting him up. 

  
“Be quicker next time, you bastard,” Zoro snaps, finally recognizing what was going on. 

 

Luffy smiles, making his way down from the mountain. Looking genuinely happy for the first time in a while. 

  
“That's enough, scumbags!”    
  
Oh, it that’s  _ bitch _ , again.    
  
“Well, this must be my lucky day! Nice work,” Rat man says, “I enjoyed the show, but I never would've thought that these fishmen would be defeated by the likes of you silly pirates,” Nezumi, looking pretty banged up with a whole banged up platoon of marines behind him, “But thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as all of Arlong Park's riches, will be  _ mine _ . Everyone, put down your weapons! I, Captain Nezumi, of the Marine's 16th Battalion, will be taking over from here~!”    
  
Zoro pushes off Usopp to grabs the man by the back of the head, “Don't spoil the  _ mood  _ when people are trying to celebrate, asshole.”   
  
After a quick beatdown, the four guys stand over the bodies. 

 

“I thought you would have done a better job handling these guys,” Zoro glares at the cook, “Guess it was too much for you.”

 

“What was that?” Sanji sneers, “I put these guys six feet underground, perfect fertilizer for Nami-swan’s plants.”

 

“But they aren’t poop,” Luffy points out, “They are people. Oh! It is so they can poop underground!”

 

“What the hell, guys,” Usopp questions his fellow crew members. It was like seeing three men trying to share the last brain cell. 

 

“Don’t bother, Usopp,” Oyal puts a hand on the shoulder of their fellow sane crew member, “They live in another world.”

 

Nami wordlessly puts Luffy’s hat back on his head. 

 

“I-If you dare hit me, I won't let you live,” Nezumi weakly threatens.    
  
“You're still talking?” Sanji glares.    
  
“Actually,” Oyal drops down to the barely seeing marine, “You are 78% correct in our wrong-doings and as such. Resisting Arrest. Assaulting an officer. Meddling in official marine business. I would highly appreciate it if you,” they held out a piece of paper, “Please sign  _ here _ . I think that it would be very useful to report us right now. In fact, Garp the Fist is in the East Blue right now, I highly suggest you tattle to him about us.”

 

“I will!” Nezumi yells seeming to be completely out of it, grabbing blindly at the offered pencil and writing his name. 

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?!” Usopp hisses in the astronomer's ear.   
  
Oyal ignores him, “Fantastic!” giving another too wide smile, “Nami, I believe you have some business.”

  
“Yes,” she walks forward as Luffy wordlessly hands her the bo staff, “Thank you,” kneeling in front of Nezumi, “This is for 8 years of abandonment,” she gently pats his face.   
  
“Huh?” and then he is sent flying like a stone skipping over water, “Captain!” his platoon shouts.   
  
Nojiko smiles, “That was satisfying.   
  
Genzo huffs, “And there's a thousand more where that came from, jerk!”    
  
That seemed to waken Nezumi up from his delusions as he swims back to the dock, gasping for air. 

 

Nami pinches his whiskered cheek, “Now. You guys will take care of cleaning up after the mermen, and help reconstruct Gosa Village. But you will not touch even the slightest bit of the fishmen’s riches! They belong to the people of this island. Understand?”   
  
“Ow, ow! I'll do as you say,” the guy pathetically whines back.     
  
“And one more thing,” Nami hols his face up to hers, “DON’T  _ TOUCH  _ MY MONEY!”    
  
“I won’t, honestly!”

 

“Don’t worry, Nami,” Oyal shows her the piece of paper, “He has already agreed to it in his contract.

 

Nami lets go of the gross man happily, “Oh, good,” she kicks him in the face one more time for good measure, “NOW, SCRAM!”   
  
“This won't be forgotten, you lousy pirates!” Nezumi tries to threaten as he and his crew got on a single dinghy, “Straw Hat guy! Luffy, you're the captain, aren't you? Don't forget this! You're gonna be big, after messing with me!”

  
Luffy stars this guy down, striking the fear of a king into him. 

 

They piss off quickly after that.    
  
“He said we're gonna be big,” Sanji folds his arms.    
  
“How'd he know I was gonna be the Pirate King?” Luffy smiles, previous expression gone.   
  
“He wasn't talking about that, you numbskull.” Zoro glares.   
  
“What do we do now?!” Usopp starts sweating, “And  _ WHY  _ would you suggest  _ Garp the Fist _ to him?! If we become notorious, what'll happen to us? What'll we do? Huh? Huh?!” he asks sensibly being the only one with a brain.

 

Oyal shrugs, “Profit.”

 

“Oh, I like the sound of that!” Nami grins. 

 

“NOT YOU TOO!”    
  
“Hey, everyone!” a village shouts, “We can't just celebrate this by ourselves! Carry the news to the whole island!” everyone starts running in different directions, “YEAH! Arlong Park has fallen!”

  
Nojiko stays behind, “Isn't it great, Nami? Who would've thought that we'd be saved by pirates?”   
  
“What's the world coming to?” Genzo mutters but no unhappily.    
  
“We did well in the end, right?” Nami smiles, looking skyward. It's finally over. At long last, Belle-mere's soul could be in peace. 

 

OOO   
  
_ “Hello! Hellooo?!”  _

 

_ “Yes, Marine Headquarters here.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “This is the Marine's 16th Battalion Captain Nezumi! Marine code #OO733! I have a report to make!” _

 

_ “No need to yell. We can hear you...” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Listen up! There's a pirate who wears a straw hat, called Luffy! He and his five accomplices are all against the government!! They were able to crumble Arlong Park and defeat the fearsome Arlong and his mermen! We must beware of them! I wish to place a heavy bounty on the head of their captain! I'm sending his picture.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Roger.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What's this? Couldn't you find a better picture?”  _

 

_ “Not really, this is all we got.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “The authenticity of the bounty will be reviewed later. After we send it to the higher-ups.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’t just want any higher ups! I want  _ Smoker  _ on this case. I want  _ Garp  _ on this case! Get every East Blue marine here if you have to! You got it?! He is a villainous pirate! I want him DEAD OR ALIVE! I WANT A HIGH BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD!!” _

 

Oyal looks at the words that  _ magically _ formed one by one on the piece of paper, “Interesting,” they looks at the new picture they took of their captain, “Very  _ interesting _ .”

 

OOO   
  
“We're free! We're free!” “Everyone! We're gonna dance and celebrate!” “Arlong Park has fallen! We've been living for this day for eight years!” “We've been living to rejoice upon this day!” “YEAAAHH!! Tomorrow and the next, let's party until we drop!”

 

The night fell upon the island once more, and the waves were as quiet as always. However, the thunderous festivities did not subside this night nor the next, for the people had all endured for this moment. They had endured everything in order to laugh again.    
  
“Onee-chan!” a small boy shouts, “I just had a look at Arlong Park. It's amazing! It's all smashed to bits!”   
  
“Oh, Chabo!” Nojiko seeing the small boy she had helped previously, “Pretty impressive, huh?”   
  
“Yeah!” Chabo agrees, “Whoever did it must be an awesome guy! Who was it?” he looks left and right at the party going on around them, “He's still here, isn't he? The man who defeated Arlong?    
  
“Yeah, he's right over there,” she points to the buffet, one person in specifically  _ really  _ getting into it.    
  
“Which one?” Chabo askes, not seeing anyone special.    
  
“The guy wearing the straw hat,” she grins.    
  
Chabo gives him a once-over as the man stuffed four meat logs into his mouth at once, “Is that really the guy who freed the island?” another man in overalls shoving his hand in his supposed savior mouth to keep him from choking on the bones.

 

Nojiko just smiles, “I found it hard to believe myself...” she stares at the little boy in front of her for a while before dramatically goraning, “Man, this's so  _ lame _ . I thought you'd be more like, ‘It's not fair! Why couldn't this happen before my father had to die?' Or something,” she says with a mocking voice.    
  
“Well, I did think that, at first,” Chabo says holding his corn cob, “But now, I'm more concerned about my future.”   
  
“Your future?” 

 

“Yeah, we were saved by Straw-hat Big Bro. But starting tomorrow, we're gonna have to take care of ourselves,” he looks down thoughtfully at his food, “We shouldn't forget the past, but it's not important now. Rather, the important thing now, is the future,” he smiles with conviction, “What do we do from now on? What did we learn? We are the future of this village. That's what I've been thinking about.”   
  
Nojiko stares for a second longer before pouting, “You're too  _ mature _ !” she whines, pinching his cheek.   
  
“W-Why are you pinching me? What did I do?!” the young boy shouts back.    
  
“Man,” she lets go “I wanted to pick on you a little more.”   
  
“You ARE picking on me!” he grabs his tender cheek, “You- you violent tattooed lady!”   
  
Nojiko laughs at the pathic insult, “Tattoo lady fine by me!” she hears a yell from the doctor’s building, “They're still working on him?”    
  
“He looked pretty torn up,” a random villager overhears, “Any other guy would've taken a year or two to heal!”

 

Inside the doctor's office...

 

“Fool!” the town doctor mercilessly stitches away, “You tried to handle an injury this serious by yourself?”   
  
Zoro grits his teeth, refusing to answer, “HNN!”   
  
“Are you guys really pirates?” the old man keeps at it, not bothered by the lack of response, “Don't you, have a doctor on your ship?”   
  
“We will get one,” Oyal answers. The doctor thought they were sick as well, considering their physical pale condition… but that is just how they look, “And a musician, right Zoro?”   
  
Zoro does respond to that, “Why?!” barbely gritting it out.    
  
Oyal gives a ghost of a smile, “Because, pirates love to sing. Don't you know?” 

 

Zoro tries to say something but is cut off from another hard stitch, “HNNNN!”   
  
“Doctor, would you happen to know where Nami is?” Oyal asks neutrally. Zoro is in a far better state than he was the first time, serves him right for being so slow, “I have not seen her yet and wish to return her snail.”   
  
“Nami, huh? Well, if she's not here, then she must be  _ there _ ,” the doctor answers vaguely. Not knowing that Oyal knew what he is talking about. Somewhere, alone at the top of a hill sits a daughter in front of her mother’s grave.

 

“Well, I shall leave you to check on your  _ other  _ patient then,” as Oyal get up to the other side of the room. 

 

“Patient? More like corpse,” The doctor shakes his head, “I swear you guys are asking for a death sentence.”

 

Oyal says nothing to refute that as they check on the ‘corpse,’ “You are awake now.”

 

The corpse opens his eyes, “Yeah, kinda hard to sleep with all that noise,” Gin says through his breathing mask, “Heard I missed all the action.”

 

Oyal nods, stomach twisting at the sight, “Yes…” they bite their lip, “I would like to make a formal apology for what happened at the Baratie. If I knew that your situation would have gotten worse I would have never-”

 

“Shut up,” Gin growls cutting them off. He may be ¾ dead but still has a glare that could kill a man, “I didn’t do anything that I didn’t want and I don’t want to hear some  _ brat  _ trying to making a pity party out of it. This is my choice and I’m living with it, so don’t think you have any say in it.”

 

Oyal opens their mouth… to say nothing. At one point he is right. They did not make his choices. But at another, he is  _ so wrong _ because this would have never happened without them. 

 

“Please forget my previous statement then,” Oyal states.

 

Gin huffs, “Forgotten.”

 

“Regardless, I still have something to say,” Oyal continues despite Gin’s glare, “I said back then you would be a useful tool. I see now my vocabulary was...  _ off _ . I should not say that you are a tool. Rather, you are a person. Something I cannot control or decide for,” they take a deep breath, “That is why I am going to ask… would you please take the position of 1st commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet?”

 

Gin doesn’t move. Doesn’t even blink. The only signs of life is that his breathing mask fogged with air every few seconds, “...What?”

 

“My crew shall be leaving for the Grand Line soon,” Oyal explains calmly, “However, I have seen that there are…  _ resources  _ here that can be vitalized. People who are willing to help. Targets that should be kept an eye on. Projects to manage. You were in charge of 50 ships under Krieg. I would think this would… fit your expertise.”

 

Gin just glares at the kid, “Why the  _ fuck  _ would I agree to any of that?” he slowly starts to get up, “You think just because your captain got my ass out of a shitty situation I’m going to work for you now? I may owe Luffy and Sanji big time but that doesn’t mean I am going to grovel to the next line of work at my feet.”

 

“Of course not. I don’t expect you to,” Oyal doesn’t turn away from the glare, “I’m just giving you a  _ choice _ . You’ve seen what Luffy is capable of. You know he’s going to win.  _ Up-pup-up _ ,” Oyal raised a hand to silence Gin’s outrage, “I’m still talking.”

 

Gin just sneers as Oyal continues, “We  _ both  _ know, so moving on. This job entails covering the whole East Blue. I am forming a science division at the moment and a technology division starting up as well. Those two can be handled fine under their own leadership, but what I’m  _ really  _ aiming for is someone who can handle an  _ offensive  _ group.”

 

Gin doesn't let up his glare but his tense shoulder reliax a fraction. Oyal tries to talk through a dry mouth, “I have connections but I need a  _ leader _ , someone who can guide them and bring them together,” Oyal leans back, “At the core, this is a choice. You may do with your life what you will but I am offering you a chance, for better or worse, I cannot say. All I can say is that it will be challenging.”

 

Gin doesn’t lose the intensity in his eyes. 

 

Oyal doesn’t wait for an answer, “Just…  _ think  _ about it. You have my card,” and walk away. 

 

Outside that doctor’s office...

  
“Boy, I'm full,” Sanji drowns another drink, “It's nice to have someone feeding me for a change.”   
  
“How's your wound, Zoro?” Luffy asks in between bites. 

 

“With rest and a good meal, I'll heal up soon enough,” the previously hurting swordsman carried a facade of utter nonchalant as he drinks his beer.    
  
“That's good,” Luffy says sincerely. Better than last time when his wound was completely open and bleeding out like a waterfall.    
  
“Seriously, why's this stupid party still going on?” Zoro groans, “It's been three days now.”   
  
“Ain't that a good thing?” Sanji sits back, “When you feel happy, you should be able to enjoy yourself.”   
  
“Hey, Sanji! You were eating some kind of melon earlier,” Luffy’s mind quickly going back to food, “What was it? What about all that meat you've got there in your hands?”   
  
“Oh, that? It's called Namu-Hamu-Melon, because it had Namu-Hamu on top.”   
  
“NAMU-HAMU-MELON? Sounds tasty! Where was it?”   
  
“Beats me. It's a potluck party for the whole island, so someone must have brought them,” Sanji finishes saying before seeing he was talking to air, “And he's gone.” 

 

Zoro snorts, “He's been eating like that for three days.”   
  
Sanji gets up, “Well, my stomach's full. So now it's time TO PICK UP THE CHICKS!!!” as he dances happily away.    
  
“I'm the one who defeated the invincible fishmen!” Usopp shouts from the top of a tower of tables as the crowd went, “Go Go!” “I'm the one who defeated the invincible fishmen! The hero who fights bravely, for the sake of love!” “SNIPER USOPP!!” the crowd cheers back! “So let's sing about the exploits of the brave Usopp! Who? Who? Who defeated the mermen~? Who? Who? Who defeated the mermen~?” Usopp asks with as much flair as he could muster.

 

“SNIPER USOPP!” the crowds, high on the atmosphere and booze, eat it up. 

 

“He sure knows how to work a crowd,” Zoro says before taking a well deserved nap.    
  
Unbeknownst to all of them that the doctor had one more patient that night. 

  
“Can it be removed?”   
  
“Leave it to me,” the doc says in full confidence, “I've been thinking of how to erase it. But there will be some scarring, it's a tattoo after all.”   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring back any of your maps, Nami?” Oyal sits in their chair, not moving since Zoro left, “I could go back to the rubble and repair them all.”

 

“No,” Nami says firmly, “I don’t want my dream to have  _ anything  _ to do with the work Arlong made me do,” it broke her heart to see eight years of her work to go to Arlong, she would have rather see them burn. 

 

Arlong just saw her as a tool to be used and thrown away despite saying she was part of the crew. He just thought of her as another arrogant human, a smart one, but a self centered cold hearted witch at the core. He misjudged her. And it cost him  _ everything _ . Seeing Luffy destroy everything Arlong ever took from her… it was the greatest thing she had ever seen. 

 

Oyal hands their head, “I understand. I feel sorrow that you must redraw the whole East Blue again, especially because we are leaving for the Grand Line so soon,” they bite their lip, “I just wish there was more I can do.”

 

“You’re already helped,” Nami says simply, “That's the nature of these things,” she looks at her  _ brand _ , “I was stupid. I knew I couldn't take it off,” she thought of when she first got her it. She felt so shameful and disgusting. But then her sister got a tattoo after that as well. Nothing like her Arlong brand. Hers was beautiful and detailed and... “Hey, Doc. I'd like you to make a new one for me,” she gets out the piece of paper, “Of this.”

 

The doctor picks it up, “What is it?”

 

Nami smiles, “A Tangerine and a Pinwheel, of course,” seeing no further questions Nami turned to Oyal, “Hey speaking, you little thief,” making Oyal sit up straight, “You still have my house snail.”

 

Oyal blushes deeply, “I-I had very good reason to do so at the time and-”

 

“You owe me,” Nami points, “Stealing a snail is going right on your tab.”

 

Oyal’s facial expression stays the same but the slup in their shoulders said it all, “I… understood,” great they are the first to get a tab, “That is two I owe you.”

 

Nami raises a brow, “Two?”

 

Oyal nods, “Yes. Stealing and you teaching me how to play cards.”

 

Nami stares at the kid for a moment before laughing it off, “For someone so smart you sure can be dumb sometimes,” Oyal  _ pouts _ making Nami laugh again, “Go get Nojiko to return the house snail.”

 

Oyal, thoroughly embarrassed, pardons themselves to go search for the sister. They had to go… outside. 

 

There is a reason they spent most of the party in the doctor’s office. It is not that they  _ disliked  _ parties. The small ones where it was only the five of them celebrating are fine but full blown  _ loud festivities _ like this… they are not to their liking. 

 

So with great speed, Oyal finds who they were looking for, “Nojiko.”

 

The blue-haired woman, nurturing a drink with the small boy who Oyal bother to learn the name of, “Oyal? What are you doing here?”

 

“I have come to return your snail,” Oyal explains holding out the small creature.   
  


Nojiko gives her a deadpan expression, “You stole from me. When I was such a gracious host,” she takes a sip of her drink, “How rude.”

 

Oyal flushes red in a second, “I-I,” they take a deep breath, “I… have no excuse,” bowing lowly. 

 

Nojiko keep the stern face for a moment before laughing, “I’m just messing with you! Jeez, so serious,” she laughs putting her drink down, “Come on, follow me.”

 

With those words both make their way out of the party to the quieter streets of the tangerine plantation. 

 

Nojiko opens the door to one of the rooms, “You can put back where you found it.”

 

Oyal goes to the side room where they found the small thing. It was a heat of the moment quick calculated decision so they didn’t get to study the room they snuck in. It is the master bedroom. Despite probably being the biggest room in the house it smelled… stale and unused. 

 

Oyal makes an educated guess, “This is your mother’s room.”

 

Nojiko nods from the doorframe, “Yeah,” she looks around, “Could never bring myself to change it. With Nami always gone and Arlong keeping her on a tight leash she was rarely home. I just changed our bedroom into mine and let her stay here whenever she dropped by.”

  
Oyal nods, trying to push the guilt of offending such a sacred place. That is until they see the walls. There are pictures. Of Belle-mere and her daughters. Of Genzo and other villagers. Of her in the marines. Of her and- "This picture.... this is your mother and... a  _ friend _ ?"   
  
Nojiko looks over, "Oh yeah, that was one of her marine buddies apparently,” walking in for a closer look at the frame, “God, he was such a tall one. Never met him personally but mom always spoke fondly of him. Let’s see, what was his name again? It started with an ‘R’ or something..."   
  
" _ Rocinante _ ."

 

Two marines are in the picture. An average sized woman with pink hair and an enteric haircut. She is wearing a coat suggesting Ensign or higher position. She might be wearing a standard uniform but the single cigarette in her smiling mouth suggested a more rebellious spirit. The man behind her had to lean down to fit the frame. He had a strong jaw but gentle eyes almost covered by a mess of blonde shaggy hair. His smile had its own lit cigarette, same brand as the womans by the look of it. The bright smiles of both parties suggested a least one of them isn’t aware that the male marine’s coat shoulder was on fire. 

 

They both look…  _ happy _ .    
  
"Yeah! Rocinante," Nojiko snaps her finger, “Such a fancy name,” she raises a brow, "You know him or something? Or was that another one of your ‘predictions?’"   
  
Oyal touches the framed glass, "No. I... did  _ not  _ see this coming. I never met him personally. Just... someone I...  _ respect _ . He was a good man," they let their hand fall, “They were both good marines."   
  
Nojiko hums at the picture, “Not a lot of those anymore,” her smile turning bittersweet, “Come on,” she gestures to the doors, “Let’s go before your captain eats all the food.”    
  


Oyal nods following behind, only turning once more, “Very interesting.”

 

OOO   
  
So the night went on with dancing and Song #185 of ''The Praise of Sniper Usopp!'' All while a single man made his way out of the festivities.    
  
“Hey, BelIe-mere,” Genzo approaches the grave with a battle, “Your daughters have grown into wonderful, strong individuals. Just like you were, long ago.”

 

He remembered a woman who wouldn’t take no for answer. Who followed what she believed in no matter what others thought of her.    
  
“We'll work hard, to live our lives to the fullest,” he takes the bottle and starts pouring it on her grave, “We've been through so many hardships. Our freedom came at the cost of so many lives. We have to live our fullest for their sake. And so, I think we’ll have to laugh and smile until our very cheek’s hurt.”   
  
“NAMU-HAMU-MELON!” Genzo flinches at the loud call, “Eh? There's nothing to eat here,” turning back to see his village's savior, “Guess I'm goin' back.”   
  
“WAIT RIGHT THERE!!” Genzo yells.     
  
“Oh Pinwheel guy!” Luffy smiles, seeing the grave right behind him, “Ah. Is that Bell-mere’s grave?”

 

Genzo’s eyes narrow at the boy, “Yes. You know about her?”

 

Luffy shrugs walking towards the man “Nojiko told us about her. She sounds like a brave woman. 'Goshuushou-sama deshita!'” giving his best condolences to Nami’s mom.   
  
“She was,” Genzo chugs the rest of the bottle before speaking, “Listen' boy. I know Nami's going to sail with you, to be a pirate. It's a dangerous journey, I know it can't be helped. That’s okay” he says seriously, “But if you  _ ever  _ take Nami's smile away, I'm gonna hunt you down... and  _ kill you _ .”   
  
Luffy has heard  many threats in his line of work, but this is one of the few that he believed to be absolutely true. It is in his voice. Not the sound of a friend looking after a friend. The sound of a father protecting their child.

 

He never got a chance to tell that father that he kept his promise in the  _ worst  _ way. That his child was smiling until the very end... “Understood,” Luffy bows to the man, “I’ll do everything in my power to keep her happy.”

 

Genzo huffs, “That’s what I like to hear,” sounding very confident. 

 

He is taken off guard when a stick of meat was shoved in his face, “So… do you have any embarrassing stories about Nami?” the boy asks with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Genzo blinks before matching the smile with his own, “Sit down, boy,” grabbing the offered meat, “We got a long night ahead of us!”

 

The two sit together drinking and eating, sharing stories of this and that. Why he wore a pinwheel. ( _ She didn’t like your old man face! _ ) Why Luffy had a scar. ( _ That is the dumbest reason I ever heard! _ ) Why Nami’s hair was orange. ( _ She ate too many tangerines! _ )

  
The night lasted like that with #368 of ''The Praise of Sniper Usopp!'' as weariness finally caught up with the small village. Only one person was left having a conversation that no one would hear. 

 

“It’s finally here. It took eight long years, but we're finally free. Me, and everyone else. It's just like you said Belle-mere. As long as you keep living, good times will eventually come again. It came true! And now, everyone in the village is smiling, from the bottom of their hearts. Me? I've decided to leave the island! Don't worry, I'll be okay. They're really good people, and pretty strong, too! For the last eight years, I've drawn so many maps. But this is the only one I managed to save. From now on, I'll only draw maps for myself. I want to see the world! Together with my nakama! That's my dream. So, I'm not sure when I'll be coming back. I'm going now, okay?”   
  
OOO   
  
“This is the last one, right?” “Yup!” Everything's onboard?” A villager calls up, “Yeah!” 

 

“Alright then. They've stocked us with food. Looks like we're ready,” Sanji confirms   
  
“We've only been here a few days, but I feel like we've made so many memories on this island, y'know?” Usopp says getting the last of the supplies. 

 

“Well, you did spend three of the four days we were hearing singing about yourself,” Oyal points out, “That is, we spent 75% of our time here partying.”

 

“Is that so wrong?” Luffy sighs contently.    
  
“Bros. We want to thank you. We owe you all so much,” Johnny called from the port, posing “We're going back to our normal jobs as bounty hunters.”    
  
“We'll bid our farewells for now, but hopefully we'll meet again one day,” Yosaku posed as well.    
  
Zoro smiles down, “Take care, a'right?”   
  
“You too, Bro!” they both say in sync. 

 

“Don’t forget your agreement!” Oyal calls down.

 

“We will, Sibling!” They repeat back.

 

“What did you do?” Zoro’s eyes narrows in suspicion. He trusts his friends but they aren’t the sharpest swords in the shed, “You trick them into something?”

 

“Nothing,” Oyal says innocently, “... that they didn’t agree to.”   
  
“Alright, let's get going too!” Usopp interrupts the argument forming.    
  
“H-Hey! Wait a minute! What about Nami-swan?” Sanji looks over the rails.     
  
Zoro lets the conversation go… for now, “I thought she wasn't coming.”   
  
“WHY NOT?! Bastard!” he gets in Zoro’s face, “You said something rude to her again didn't you?”   
  
“Why would I do that?”   
  
“Why else?! “   
  
“That’s true,” Zoro actually looks considerate.   
  
“You're trying to get in the way of me and Nami-swan's true love!!” Sanji barks looking even more pissed off.    
  
“She doesn't have a reason to be a pirate anymore,” Zoro shrugs, “She'll be happier if she stayed here.”   
  
“What'd you say!?” Sanji grabs Zoro by the shirt and starts shaking him, “WHAT ABOUT  _ MY  _ HAPPINESS?! IF NAMI-SWAN DOESN'T GET ONBOARD, I LOSE 98% OF MY REASON TO BE HERE!!”

 

“Your happiness doesn’t matter,” Oyal explains before Zoro could murder their cook, “If Nami made her choice then we must respect it. Right, Sanji,” it isn’t a question. 

 

Sanji lets go, looking a little sheepish, “Uh, right...”   
  
“Hey, y'know I never found that Namu-Hamu-MeIon…” Luffy mentions off handley as the two men behind him started getting into a fight.    
  
“What did you say?!” Genzo barks, “She left all the money? The whole 100 million beli? But she worked so hard for it!”   
  
“Yeah, she left it with a letter,” Nojiko sighs fingering her hair, “She said she'd just steal more. Once she makes up her mind, there's no changing it.”

  
“This is ridiculous!” Genzo growls bitterly, “We didn't even get to thank her.”   
  
“SET SAIL!” a voice rings out from the top of town. 

 

“Nami!” “Nami!” “Nami?” “NAMI-SWAAAAAN!!” “You pirates always have to make the most dramatic entrances,” five voices say at once.    
  
The redhead in question starts sprinting at full speed to the docks.    
  
“What's up with her? She started running?” Usopp leans over the rails. 

 

“She said to set sail,” Luffy repeats, already on the move, “Let’s go! Lower the sail!”   
  
“B-But! Wait, does she plan on leaving without hearing our thanks and appreciation? She can't-!” the villagers start muttering seeing their favorite girl running too fast to stop, “Hey, they're setting off! Wait! We haven't thanked you yet!” “Stop, Na-chan! Stop right there!” “This is terribly rude! I won't allow it!”   
  
The rest of the crew follow in suit, “Hey, you sure you wanna let her leave this way?” Sanji questions, seeing the villagers reactions.    
  
“It's alright,” Luffy says, “It's her decision.”   
  
Nami dodges and passed each villager with practiced ease, “NAMI!” as she makes an impossible large jump between the dock to landing perfectly  onto the Going Merry. Villagers could only look on, arms stretched out, all of them asking “WHY?” 

 

Nami lifts her shirt just to her midriff. 

 

CLUNK. CLUNK. CLUNK. Wallets fell to the floor. 

 

“NAMI!! Don't tell me?!!” “My wallet's gone!” “Mine too! Mine too! Mine too!”   
  
Nami gives one last cheeky grin over her shoulder, “Take care, everyone!”   
  
‘You-” the collective crowd thinking the same thing, “YOU LITTLE  _ BRAT _ !”   
  


“She hasn't changed a bit,” Usopp deadpanned.   
  
“Who knows when she'll turn on us again,” Zoro barks with no bite.    
  
“Nami-swan, GOOD JOB!” Sanji praised. 

 

“She even took Johnny and Yosaku’s wallet. Impressive,” Oyal notes from the rows of shark teeth people. 

 

“SHISHISHISHISHISHI!” Luffy just laughs and laughs and laughs.    
  
“You lil’ thieving cat!!” “Come back here with my wallet!” “You bad girl!” They can hear the villager's calls as they sailed away, “Come back anytime!” “Take care!” “Thank you so much!” “BOY! Don't you dare forget our promise!”

 

The last one was strange to any passersby, only making sense to one individual. A thumbs up was answered in kind.     
  
“Goodbye, everyone!” Nami shouts, both arms in the air, her cheeks red from how hard she was smiling, “I'm off!!”

 

Nami waves until she couldn’t see the island anymore and once it is gone she still looked off. 

 

Oyal is the first to approach her, “Nami... you are the  _ sole reason _ we are not dead.” 

 

“Huh?” Nami turns, really not expecting  _ that _ .

 

Oyal continues on as if there was no confusion, “This is not an exaggeration. Without you, Zoro and Luffy would have sailed on that dingey and died of starvation. Luffy's navigational skills are at 0 but Zoro's is -60. Luffy stumbling upon you is the greatest thing he could have ever done for his career to become the Pirate King. You are the smartest woman in all of the East Blue and because Benn Beckman isn't here, you are currently the smartest being in the East Blue. Kuro has been lowered on the list, so he does not count,” the kid looks at the sea, not meeting Nami’s eyes, “That is why I believe I should ask you to be... the Quartermaster of the ship.”

 

Nami fully turns to Oyal, “Quartermaster?”

  
“Yes,” Oyal takes a deep breath, “The job entails taking care of the daily day to day chores of the ship. Whatever you order we shall do. Even the captain must follow your instructions,” they fidget a bit under Nami’s stare, “So… nothing different from before, per say, but… just to make it official.”

 

Nami stares at Oyal a little more, sighing, “You are a weird one,” before smiling, “But sure, another title does sound like it has benefits.”

 

Oyal relaxes a bit at that, “I’m… glad.”

 

“Okay, enough talk!” Luffy shouts slamming a barrel into the middle of the ship, “Time to celebrate!”

 

“We have celebrated for three days,” Zoro raises a brow. 

 

Luffy waves a hand, “That was their celebration. This is ours!” He gets a glass out, “This for our new nakama and our current nakama’s freedom!”

 

Everyone looks at one another smiling. They grab their glass mugs filled with cinder, “Okay everyone, on three! One… Two... Three…!”

 

CLANK! “ _ KANPAI _ !”

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took forever in a half, don't blame me finals are kicking my ass so I was lucky to get this out before I started taking them. Soon I hopefully will get back on a normal schedule. Thanks for the patience and I hope you can enjoy this!
> 
> Please comment and review!


	16. Ocean's Navel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is a real thing in the anime. Had to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hellow, so i hope ya’ll had a happy holiday and a happy new year. I thought I could get a lot more writing done but… ya know… family. So with that being said here it is. I tried to be… funny. A lot of humor I suppose. So here’s hoping that worked. 
> 
> Okay this is also a thing. An actual anime thing that isn’t even in the canon anime but in these “special episodes” Never made it to DVD from what I can tell and kinda tricky to find online. But here is a special.

Ocean’s Navel

“You’re a control freak.”

“Negative.”

“Pfffft” the other blow a raspberry, “How?!”

“... I just like to know all things happening at all times,” the other calmly explained, “I would believe this gives away the right to go as far to say control freak.”

“That’s… exactly what a control freak is,” the Luffy deadpans. 

“Or a preference. I am allowed to like things, you are aware of. I don’t mind differing from the story every once and awhile. As long as it is... predictable,” Oyal refuses to see anything wrong in that statement, “Did I plant playing cards on their enemies to track them? Yes. Did I do the same with allies? Of course. Have they done the same with my crew members? Obviously.”

“Wait, Wha-”

“But any extra steps I make to secure this preference is just precautionary, nothing that would suggest a need for control.”

Luffy shakes his head, “Which is why we are making those extra stops?” using air-quotes on extra. 

“This is exactly why.”

While Oyal was more than ready to get to Louge Town than anyone on the ship, they could deny themselves a few stops along the way. Small uninhabited islands. Uninhabited by humans that is. For there were highly intelligent animals ready to welcome them without a moment of hesitation that lived among their islands, completely untouched by the outside world only because the government hasn’t figured out a way to properly exploit them. 

But Oyal has. 

Luffy and Zoro have already left the ship, undoubtedly going around and bothering come cat trying to sleep in a hammock or arm wrestle a dingo. Usopp and Sanji have taken the highly intelligent animals in stride. Sanji agreeing not to cook them (after much convincing) and Usopp even kindling an artisan's bond with some of the more creative ones. Oyal and Nami are the ones to first greet their old friends, the Pengu Pirates, waiting a whole day for the rest of the Straw Hats to meet. 

It gave Oyal some time to rekindle with Clubs 2 (Gaimon and friends) and discuss how Gori and her projects are coming along. Finding out Gori Illa is, in fact, a she is of little matter but the gorilla has managed to make a quick visit with the aid of the Pengu Pirates. 

At the end of the day, the Straw Hats finally finished their shore leave when they get down to business. The Going Merry was parked right beside the Pengu Pirate ship, The Little Flipper, looking quite sad at the ship’s difference. 

“There is a lot of things I can take,” Zoro growls out, “Devil Fruits. Fake gods. Bullshit magic. But-,” he takes a breath, “Why is the fucking Penguin’s ship bigger than ours?” Zoro’s steps on the boat. 

“They have better insurance?” 

Zoro sends a glare to the sniper.

“Just saying,” Usopp takes the first step onto the Pengu ship letting out a low whistle “Wow, Gaimon, you're looking sharp.”

“Huh,” Zoro stops grumbling long enough to notice, “Yeah, really taking a new step to life.”

“You look ready to finally kick some ass!”

“You wouldn’t need a hand, would you?”

“Guys, what the fuck am I looking at?”

“Usopp, Windchimes, please do the environment a favor and stop wasting oxygen,” Oyal greets politely to her crew members, who are totally not funny and Oyal is so not finding their jokes funny, “And Sanji, this is the man I was telling you about. Mister Gaimon and his friends.”

Sanji stares dumbly at the… man in front of him. He has worked on the Baratie for most his life but… nothing could have prepared him for this. 

Usopp puts a hand in front of his mouth, “You’re right Oyal. I think it’s sickening that people are making jokes about your leg. Frankly, it’s... prosthetic.”

Oyal is completely in control of their emotions. They are in control of their actions. They are-

“Ptttf! Ahkakakakakaka!” Who are they kidding THESE PUNS ARE TOO GOOD! “U-Usopp! Ahkakaka! You suck!” 

“Nice to meet you!” Gaimon greets happily, sicking out a… hand (can I even call it a hand?) for Sanji to shake. 

Sanji’s cigar falls to the floor, “I, uh, nice to meet… you, too,” he takes the bushman’s hand, “Um… nice grip...”

Gaimon smiles widely taking back his hand and makes the jerky metal hand scratch the back of his big bushy hair, “What? You really think so?!” asking more like a schoolgirl than an actual grown man. 

Gaimon got along with the intelligent animals as well as Oyal predicted at a 95% rate of success as Gori and he became fast friends. As such, Gori took the liberty of making rudimentary arms and legs for Gaimon’s box powered by springs and cranks. He has two rudimental metal stick legs connected to his feet, allowing for metal knees to bend and move with ease. The arms are at his sides but there are controls at the front of his box, allowing him to have full control of the elbows and hands at his fingertips. He looks like a tinker toy with a large crank on his back, clearly meant more for functionality use than aesthetic but Gori insists it was just a prototype. 

Gaimon does a little circle with his new limb enhancers, “Look at me! I haven’t been able to see this high since… well, ever!” he gives a jolly laugh.

Luffy jumps right in front of him, “You’re a ROBOT!” he has sparkles in his eyes, “Can you shoot lasers? Do you have a fridge in your belly? Can you grow your hair with your nose?!”

Gaimon smirks, “Hmph, even better,” he walks to a regular door, “Watch this.”

He gestures to the very normal door and while most of the Straw Hats watch in bated breath, Oyal is not one of them. 

Gaimon lifts one hand slowly and reaches for the doorknob… 

And opens the door! 

“TA-DA!”

The Straw Hats look inside… “There’s nothing inside.”

“Of course not!” Gaimon says gesturing back to the door, “I opened the door! I never did that before! I didn’t even have doors! Pretty cool, right?!”

Sanji coughs in his hand, “It’s... a thing, alright.”

“That was laaaaaame!” Luffy has no problem speaking his mind. 

“Hey!” the bushman explains, “You live in a box for 20 years with only your fingers to use and tell me how easy your life was!”

“We are very proud of you, Gaimon,” Oyal says with a dead serious expression… is she being serious?

Gaimon smiles anyway, “Aw, come on in!” he enters the door he so opened. 

It would also seem that the Pengu Pirate’s ship could now hold larger animals as the two crews huddled inside the boat’s interior. Usopp, Sanji, Oyal, Gaimon, Lemur, and several Pengu pirates muddled around the table as the five former took the liberty of checking the islands Lemur had mapped out for them. Zoro took a spot on the couch and started catching some Z’s, rather intent on not getting involved. 

Sanji picks up one of the maps, “So these are the Animal Theater islands?” strange name but hell he wasn’t there to decide, “Hard to believe there are so many in one Sea.”

Luffy sits incorrectly on his chair and smiles, “Yeah, they were so awesome! We had a huge party and everything!”

Oyal picks up one of the maps, “I thank your cartographer for recording these smaller islands. I’m sure Nami really-”

Nami slams open a side door stopping any and all conversation. She looks like she hasn’t slept in the past 24 hours, ink covering her fingertips promising to be under her nails for weeks. Her eyes are red-shot and her hair is in a poor orange bun on her head. She stumbles into the room with no shoes and a clear aura suggesting do not to touch me. 

“Done,” she barks out and collapses next to a barely awake Zoro.

“Done?” Usopp asks. 

Nami mumbles gesturing back to the door, already going to sleep.

“Why is she leaning on you?” Sanji hisses careful not to wake the sleeping princess, “Ah, Nami-swan, even sleep deprived you look beautiful!”

Zoro doesn’t bother to answer giving a snore of his own. 

Oyal goes inside the navigational room to see what she was doing, “Oh my…”

Oyal knew Nami had… reservations about using her knowledge of the East Blue. After all, she had only gained that knowledge after forcefully working under Arlong’s region for the past eight years. Seeing all her maps be ripped in front of her was all she wanted it to be. Not an ounce of regret or sadness at seeing eight years of her hard work being destroyed right in front of her. She was happy.

So it was very… uncouth to see what she has been working desperately hard on for the past 24 hours. 

A map. 

Not just any map, however. No. This is a map of the entire East Blue. 

Gaimon goes in for a closer look, “This has all the major islands here! Look here is the Gecho Islands and the Goya Kingdom! She even put villages and landscapes here!”

Luffy wipes a finger under his nose, “Nami is the best after all.”

Usopp eyes widen at all the details, “She has a mind like a steel cage…”

Oyal looks to the Lemur whose jaw is on the floor, “Go get your records of the small new islands,” they order, “and try not to mess it up.”

Rather than be discouraged, the lemur salutes and heads off to get the maps.

The lemur jumps on the ceiling, having his tail lower him in front of the large map with pen and paper in hand. He carefully, painstakingly adds the small dots to the map, barely registering as actual islands considering their larger counterparts hang on the wall. Once down he drops himself down with flare. 

Oyal takes in what is in front of them, mind going a mile a minute, “There is a pattern here.”

Sanji raises a curly brow, “A pattern?”

Oyal nods, “Yes, these islands are leftovers from other islands.”

“Leftovers...” sounding doubtful. 

Oyal nods, “Yes. Look at them, They have no rhyme or reason to be together or made in the way they are. Too small to be so diverse in terrain. All these complex animals and livings for islands this small. The odds are impossible. Yes, impossible in that it has as much chance as a fruit fly fighting and winning against Kaido. However, for them to be islands of a larger civilization long past would make much more scene.”

“So what you are saying is…” Usopp scratches his chin, “That these islands sank into the sea or something. Just disappeared.”

“That is one possibility.”

“One? What else could there be?”

Oyal shrugs, “They could have flown away.”

Luffy jumps up at that, “More floating islands!”

Usopp blinks at them, giving a nervous laugh, “Right. Whatever you say.”

“Correct,” Oyal agrees eyes still focused on the map, “Whatever I say is right.”

Usopp waves his hand, “Wait. No. Wrong. That‘s not what I meant.”

“But while magma holes are not only on the Grand Line how can there be so many in the East Blue and for multiple islands?” Oyal mutters to themselves, “There should be no major sky islands here. But we did find the clouds on the first one. Could there be some in the East Blue? But wouldn’t other sky islanders know of this verth? Chances are low but not improbable. The real problem is the geysers. The chances of that many large enough to push an island into the sky all to be under islands are too low. Could they have really sunk?” 

“It’s too late,” Sanji blows a ray of smoke, “We lost the kid.”

“In all my years of being on the East Blue, I have never seen anything like this,” Gaimon points to the smaller islands maps from around the East Blue, “All these small uninhabited islands just don’t add up, as if they just… muddled together.”

“Actually,” Nami surprisingly speaks up from her sleep like coma, “The distance between these islands is still off by several centimeters. Re-check your calculations on distance and the curve of the planet, Lemur boy.”

Said lemur scoffs, picking up one of the smaller maps and re-checking the distancing. He picks up another, followed by another. He sweats desperately picking up one after another more until he runs out of maps and gives a depressing moan still seeing he is utterly outmatched. 

“How did she even see that?” Usopp whispers, “Her eyes are closed.”

“Love finds a way,” Sanji replies sagely.

“THAT MAKES EVEN LESS SENSE!”

Nami smiles sadly, opening one of her eyes, “It’s not your fault. I just had years to really get to know this sea.”

Both Sanji and Usopp stop and share a look knowing that knowledge was not something she took particular pride in. Luffy just swings his legs back and forth as if he didn’t hear a thing. 

Nami looks at her map. This biggest map she had ever done. Something she should be so happy for. Something she should take great pride in! An entire Ocean at her fingertips. She had ordered Oyal to make the largest cartograph paper she could and not to bother her for the next 24 hours. She never wanted her knowledge to go to waste... yet here we are.

Her eyes glazed over as her face becoming unreadable, “Hey Oyal, how important is all this… research anyway?”

“Maybe it is all for nothing,” Oyal tells it how it is, “Maybe it is everything. All I know that it is strange.” 

Nami’s gaze is on the map but she has a faraway look in her eyes. Her eyes glazed over, deep in thought but not so lost she forgot where she is. She finally lets out a sigh, “I really can’t escape this.”

Oyal bites their lip, “Nami...”

Nami’s bangs cover her eyes, “Don’t wake me up,” turning her body over. Zoro doesn’t make a move at all throughout this exchange, but he does stop snoring loudly. 

“Nami-swan…” Sanji says worryingly.

“She’ll be fine,” Oyal says. Hopefully, “I think she just needs… time.”

Giamon coughs in his hands, “Well, with that out of the way,” he goes back to his findings, “The gist of it all is there are more smaller islands in the East Blue than we realized. A lot of them new in fact,” he picks up more papers and drops them on the table, “We found more and more animals, but no people on any of them.”

Sanji frowns at this, “And here I thought the East Blue was the most peaceful of the seas.”

Luffy swings his legs, “Some would say the weakest,” hanging his head back, “But we know better.”

Usopp frowns at this as well, “I mean, it still is peaceful but… this is just all so weird,” he leans back in his chair, “I lived here my whole life and never thought it as a crazy sea but… it just seems weird that there is all this…” he waves his hand looking for a word. 

“Mystery,” Oyal finishes. As it was becoming more and more clear that the East Blue, while quiet and peaceful, does have its fair share of dark secrets, “All of this is not adding up. Strange animals, strange plants, strange pirates. All in the East Blue yet nobody is making a fuss over it. Like someone is trying to cover up the East Blue’s importance.”

Gaimon nods, “That is what I was thinking. But if ya-” his body shakes a bit, “If ya…” he grunts.

Gaimon moves his head but none of his enhance limbs reacted, “Ah, shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Sanji asks. 

Gaimon taps his fingers to his control panel but none of the mechanical limbs moved, “Just some technical problems. Hey, can you…” he motions he head to his back, “Help a guy out?”

Sanji raises a brow, “Uh, sure,” and makes his way behind the man. He takes the crank and starts turning the tinker toy handle. 

With a quick re-rounding, Gaimon’s limbs started moving again, “Ah, Thanks!” and makes his metal arms folding over one another in a dramatic fashion, “Like I was saying, there is more going on here than originally thought. Me and my friends have started making connections to other islands but they are in the strangest of places. There is only one thing that connects them all…”

He goes to a cabinet in the side room, taking out a pot to carefully place in the middle of the table, “These flowers.”

A single pink flower. 

Sanji blinks, “A flower? That’s it?” sounding highly unimpressed. 

Luffy shuffles near the flower, taking it all in. 

“Hey, plants can tell a lot, you know,” Usopp bites back, his love of plants peeking through while Luffy sniffs the in the background. 

Oyal’s breath gets shallow, “Do you have any more knowledge about it?”

Gaimon shakes his head, “Nope, Gori is an engineer and none of the animals dare to eat the thing. It’s more like… just being around it is good enough for them?” he scratches his head, “I’m trying to translate best I can but animal language can only go so far.”

“Being around it?” Sanji shakes his head, “I know you’re not an expert here but that doesn’t really-”

“LUFFY, SPIT THAT OUT!”

The crew’s attention is on their captain as Usopp desperately tries to stop Luffy from swallowing the flower, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT IS. WHAT IF IT IS POISON?”

“HMMMM FFFP HHMM!” Luffy explains, trying his damnest to swallow the unknown plant. 

“God damn it,” Sanji intervenes, “You can’t go 10 minutes without trying to kill yourself, can you?” he marches behind his captain doing the Heimlich maneuver. 

“Should I even bother turning around?” the quartermaster asks quietly.

“I never bother,” the first mate responses easily. 

Oyal sighs, “I think we have discussed this to its furthest possibility.”

Gaimon rubs a metal hand under his nose seeing a rubberman being squish inhumanly, “And I thought I was strange.”

“YOU ARE!”

While the meeting itself didn’t get a lot of decisions made, Oyal was glad to rekindle with Gori and Gaimon. Their usefulness has proven invaluable. The crew took their shore leave by going out to do their own thing with several different animals and Oyal didn’t bother keeping track them all. Oyal had their cards on them anyway. They will be fine. 

Too many variables, not enough eyes. 

They hate not knowing. 

OOO

With last goodbyes, they make their way to Logue Town!

...is what they should have been doing. 

They should be on their way to Logue Town. They should be making their way to the Grand Line. And they definitely should not be messing with something this… this…!

“AWESOME!”

“That is not the word I was thinking, Captain.”

It started so normal. Luffy fishing. Nami mapping their course. Zoro sleeping. Sanji cutting wood. Usopp mixing chemicals. Everyone just minding their own business. 

What are the odds Luffy pulls them into a rock in the middle of a fog. They can tell you. SLIM to none. At least he knew enough to feel ashamed about ruining Merry’s rutter when slamming into said rock. Usopp did not take too kindly to that. But the treasure chest he managed to pull up did make Nami give a curious glance. A quick pick of the lock showing…. 

A skull. 

“Well that was a waste,” Nami grumbles throwing the skull to Usopp. 

Usopp catches it by instinct, hands shaking at the sight, “DON'T THROW IT TO ME!”

“Aww… I thought it was going to be something cool!” Luffy pouts.

“There is writing on the back,” Oyal points to the back of the skull from Usopp’s grip.

Sanji ears pick up, “What is that noise?” he gazes over the railing.

Usopp turns the skull overseeing the markings, reading, “Plunge into the Ocean’s Navel; therein lies the secret to making your dreams come true… -Captain Joke? Ocean’s Navel?”

“Could it be treasure?” Nami pushes over, “If it is treasure we are totally going!”

“We should not deter from our path,” Oyal disagrees, “Our goal is Louge Town. Wasting time for some fruitless treasure has no-”

“Adventure!” Luffy jumps up! “Come on! We haven’t had a real surprise since that cat guy!”

“Guys?”

“You mean Kuro?” Usopp shudders, “He was more a nightmare than an adventure!”

“No, no that one with a big mouth and dumb face,” Luffy pulls his jaw, “‘E ‘ook ‘ike dis!”

“Guys!”

“El Drago, Captain.”

“Yeah, we made a fortune through that tool!” Nami rubs her hands together, “What are the chances of meeting another sucker like that!”

“In this sea? Higher than you-”

“GUYS!” Sanji snaps over them all, gathering their attention, “Look!”

All the members look over the railing to where the noise of water falling could be heard. The longer they started the more the fog around them started to lift. As the fog lifted a sight started to become clearer and clearer showing a rather large fucking whirlpool in the middle of the ocean. Easily four times bigger than any whirlpool any of the regular members have ever seen. Or about the same size as the one in Jaya that Luffy has seen. 

“What the hell?” Nami looks over, “It’s huge!”

Usopp lets out a nervous laugh, “This guy must be a real joker if he thinks any dreams come true down there!” he looks to his fellow members for support, “Right, guys?”

“Treasure, without a doubt,” their navigator cheers with Berri in her eyes. 

“Mystery hole!” Luffy says equally as enraptured with sparks. 

“Ah, Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is like this!” Sanji adds wistfully. 

“Is this a whirlpool or a geyser? With these sizes, an island would surely be shot into the sky. Or sink into the ocean. This needs more investigation!” Oyal’s eyes are threatening to be seen as they hang over the railing.

Usopp hangs his head crying, “Die. We are going to die.”

Zoro lets out a particularly loud snore from Merry’s other side of the ship. 

Nami turns around, “Quick to the sub-barrel!”

“The what?” the others chorus.

Nami grins cheekily, “I had Gori put in a few upgrades to the Merry while we stopped,” she goes around the back of the Merry and drags over about a complex looking crane and barrel with a window, “A scuba kit that allows us to go underwater to look for treasure!” she grins. 

Sanji swirls in place, “Nami-swan is so smart!”

“Or desperate,” Usopp mutters. Why can Zoro sleep through all this and he can’t?

Nami goes under the barrel, “This secret treasure will be mine!”

Oyal goes under as well, “This will be interesting, to say the least.”

Sanji follows, “I will protect you, my dear! ...and Oyal.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t you dare smoke in this thing!” Nami elbows Sanji hard enough to make him drop his cigarette. 

Sanji grunts but quickly smiles, “The whip of your love is wonderful-!” Nami knocks him in the head with a fist. 

“When and how did she put this in,” Usopp gallery at the contraption. He may not own Merry but he would like to know when new features are added. 

“Doesn’t matter!” Luffy chirps already grabbing the handle, “Let’s go!” and starts cranking. 

Oyal takes the liberty to look out the window as the barrel is lifted over the sea, “Luffy, you may commence,” speaking calmly into the transmitter, which was a horn connected to a hose. 

“Roger!” Luffy shouts as he started pulling the crank the other way, “Man, I wanted to ride down there too.”

Usopp folds his arms, “Well maybe next time you shouldn’t BREAK YOUR SHIP!” as he goes back to working on Merry’s rutter. 

Nami, Sanji, and Oyal are lowered into the sea without ceremony, going deeper in the dark waters. 

Luffy gets bored immediately just spinning the wheel, even though it is his foot to do all the work, “Man, I’m bored. Not to mention hungry. And thirsty,” he sighs, looking longingly at the whirlpool. 

A shadow crosses his line of sight. He looks up to see... a bottle. 

Make that a bunch of bottles. All flying with little parachutes in the sky coming right out of the navel. 

Luffy looks up with a smile, “A bunch of drinks! Flying this way!” as he grabs one easily, “Don’t mind if I do!” popping the bottle open, “Bottoms up!” and takes a deep chug of the drink. 

“...Eh?” nothing came out as he takes the bottle off his lips and looks into, “Huh?” as a single piece of paper was in. 

“We have just breached the whirlpool,” the little horn on the crank voices Oyal’s voice, “There appears to be a ground floor. 

Luffy tries putting his finger in the bottle. He only manages to get a few inches before his finger gets stuck. 

“Luffy are you there?” Oyal calls out, “We have found a large cavity inside the Ocean’s navel and are now descending into the abyss.” 

They waited for a response, “Luffy?” no response, “Please, continue lowering us.”

Luffy tries to get his finger unstuck but it only stretches his rubbery finger, “Okay! Okay!” distracted by his finger’s mishap. Not noticing the crank was moving faster…. and faster… and faster. 

Great, now, it’s out of control. Nice going, Luffy! He had one job!

“Shit!” Luffy tries to stop it with his foot. Doesn’t work. Both feet, then! Oops, now his lower half of his rubbery body goes along with the crank. Okay, just got to stay calm and “AAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Screams from the horn accompany his, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” 

“LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THIS IS TOO FAST!” 

“Luffy we are having a slight problem, but please try to remain calm.” 

“WE’RE FALLING!”

Luffy intelligently response with “AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” as he is too busy spinning out of the control to offer any assistance. 

“LUFFY!” Usopp jumps up on Merry’s railing, trying to grab on to the boy, “I got you, Luffy!” only to grab on to his upper body as his lower kept spinning out of control, “The crank is going to fast! It’s going to-”

Breaks. Rope, horn, and all break off too. Because, ya know, why not. 

The rope slips right from the crank, over Merry’s mast and aimed right into the navel. 

“SHIT!” Luffy grabs at the rope at the last minute from falling. Screams continue to come from the barrel. Well, make that only one scream. Nami is panicking. Sanji just looks out the window, kinda accepting the situation. Oyal counts to ten 6 times. The usual. 

“LUFFY!”

He shoots his aim right at the rope, grabbing it by the last of its end, “GOT IT!” his rubbery arm pulled over the mast himself. 

Usopp lets out a sigh of relief, “That was too close.”

Luffy lets out one too. He really almost fucked it up right there. His first real adventure in forever and he almost made a mess out of the whole thing. Yeah, not going to happen. He knows better than to let a ridiculous... drink stop him! He glares at the source of all his troubles. 

His finger is still stuck in the bottle!

The horn makes several noises, “Report: we are safe, we seem to be in a pirate ship graveyard.”

“Probably came for the treasure,” Nami mutters, “Seems more dangerous than we thought.” 

A crash is heard. Sanji kicks the bottom of the barrel, getting a foot out. He pops his head upside down, to hear an obnoxious laugh, “Who the-?”

Nami and Oyal join him upside down as they stare a the source of the laughter. An ugly brown bat with an earring. 

Oyal grabs the horn again, “Report: we have encountered a talking bat… he is claiming that we are in the pirate graveyard and will die seeking the treasure. Evil laughter is to be noted.”

Usopp and Luffy look at the horn with various expressions. 

“Talking bat?” Usopp whispers. 

“Cool,” Luffy loudly whispers. 

Oyal continues, “He says he guides the pirates to the treasure of the Ocean's Navel. He warns us to move.”

Loud crashing is heard. 

“Report: there seems to be a larger figure in the distance. About as large as a seaking if not larger. Several tentacles. Serpent-like body. Large teeth, red eyes. Monstrous, if you will,” the monotone voice being far too calm in their description.

“LUFFY, PULL US UP! PLEASE!” Nami shouts grabbing the horn from the kid, “WE ARE IN TROUBLE!” 

Usopp gasps, “We gotta pull them up quick!” he looks at the broken crank, “SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!” 

Luffy pulls his arm from Merry’s mast, “The old fashion way,” and starts pulling. 

“Good job, Luffy” Usopp gives a thumbs up, “Glad, I thought of it!”

“The process would have been a lot faster if the stupid bottle wasn’t there to get in the way!”

“Hey, guy,” Zoro comes up the stairs yawning, “What’s with all the yelling?” taking in the scene before him, “What are you guys doing?”

“We are trying to save them!” Usopp points to the rope over the edge, “While you have been sleeping this whole time!”

“Hey, Zoro!” Luffy smiles still pulling with one hand now... it’s very impressive actually, “Do you know how to get a bottle off a finger,” showing his bottle hand. 

Zoro raises a brow. He walks over to Luffy to take ahold of the bottle.

“Yeah, I can help,” he says confidently. He carefully puts it on the railing and puts his foot on it. 

Luffy smiles his big old smile, relief evident on his face. He turns away for only a second, “Thank, Zoro! I don’t know what I-” 

Only to turn back to see the pleasant image of Zoro raising an ax high in the air. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” 

Both Usopp and Luffy scream as Zoro brings the ax down on the bottled finger. 

“AHHHH!” Luffy miraculously pulls his finger away just in time for the ax to come down. 

“What? You pulled it out?” Zoro asks, confused clearly written over his innocent face. 

“ZORO, YOU PSYCHO!” Even Luffy has his limits on crazy and damn if Zoro couldn’t beat him on some levels. He holds his finger with his other hand carefully, making sure it is safe from his friend. 

Usopp takes fifty steps back from the first mate, “Merciless. He is merciless.”

Zoro lifts the ax, seeing the piece of paper in the bottle, “What do we have here? Some kind of note?” he takes it out easily. 

“Oooooooh!” Luffy leans over, “Let me see! Let me see!” already forgiven and forgotten. 

“Can you read it?” Zoro replies dryly. 

Luffy stops leaning in, “Hmmm... How about you read it?”

Zoro looks at the paper, “Uhhhh…”

“THE BOTH OF YOU!” Usopp snatches the paper, “Really, didn’t they teach you anything in your homes. Even I made an effort to read in Syrup. So irresponsible,” he chides taking a look at the paper himself. 

“... I can’t read this either.”

“Haha! Usopp’s dumb!” Luffy mocks.

“It’s in another language!” Usopp bites back. 

“Excuses,” 

“It’s a legit excuse!” Usopp stops, realizing something, “Wait... if your here,” he points to Zoro, “...and you’re there,” he points to Luffy, “...and I’m here,” pointing to himself, “...then who’s holding the rope!” 

All three boys look at the forgotten rope to see the tail ends of it falling back into the navel.

“Uh-oh…”

Meanwhile… on the ground floor.

Oyal watches as the rest of the rope fell right next to the abandoned barrel, “Well, it looks like we are stuck here for now.”

Sanji stands on top of his prey, an ugly green squid monster that he took down with one kick. Despite 10 extra limbs, its soft vulnerable head left it easy for an attack. 

He takes a light, “Should have known better to leave Luffy in charge,” blowing some steam, “At least he can have octopus steak for lunch.”

“Technically Luffy is in charge,” Oyal counter, “Like all the time.”

“Now if I have anything say about it,” Nami smiles, “At least I have someone to count on.”

Sanji starts to twirl, “Oh Nami-swURK!” his praise interrupted by a single tentacle grabbing unto him and trying to crush him. 

Both Nami and Oyal look with panicked faces, “Sanji!”

Nami gets her bo out, “That thing is still alive?” The strange creature head reformed as it got up. Like some kind of plush doll. A horrifying, disgusting push doll of death, but a plushie nonetheless!

Oyal takes out their paper stars, “It seems more modifiable than we originally thought,” they should have known that was too easy. It is never this easy. 

Problem was while both crewmembers were more than willing to fight, they are both smart enough to know they don't have a chance in hell taking on that thing. They were supported at most at this level. Sanji was the only hard hitter with them and with the rest of the crew topside their chances of making an impact were slim. They needed a plan! If only-

The Going Merry lands right on top of the serpent. 

The creature gives out a horrible inhumane scream, head caving back into its skull. The Going Merry dips deeper into the monster's skull… deeper and deeper… almost as if-!

POP!

The creature’s head explodes like a balloon, it’s tentacle body dropping a prone Sanji and falling to the floor like a bunch of broccoli. 

“WE HAVE COME TO KICK ASS!” 

“I - I CAN’T BELIEVE WE JUST DID THAT!” 

“I am not drunk enough for this.”

Nami puts down her bo and looks at the ship, “Of course…” her head falling in her hand, “Just what was that guy doing up there?”

Oyal unravels their origami, “Dramatic timing as always, captain,” walking towards the fallen Sanji. 

Evil laughter echoes around them, putting them all on edge. The crew did a quick look around ready for any attack that might come. The squid might be certainly dead but it could also have backup. 

“Beautiful! What a show!” the crew whips their head to see a certain ugly talking bat, “Now, onto the treasure!” he flaps around. 

“Treasure!” Beris shines in Nami’s eyes as she smiles widely, “He’s right, we can’t sit here all day!”

“Ohhh! A talking bat!” Luffy laughs, jumping up, “Let’s keep it!”

“NO! STAY BACK!” the bat flutters away trying to keep his distance from a very rubbery arm. 

“How ‘bout I eat you then?”

“THAT’S WORSE!”

“Is no one going to question why that bat is talking? No one? Just me? Okay,” Usopp starts climbing down from the Merry. 

Sanji lights up another cigarette, “Nami-swan,” catching Nami’s attention, “why don’t you go on ahead,” he smiles weakly, “I'm going to rest here a bit.”

Nami furrows her brow, “Sanji… are you okay?” she asks, concern slipping through her face. 

Sanji smiles easily, “Of course. Don’t worry.”

“Doubt,” Oyal kneels next to him. 

Zoro jumps from the Merry seeing Nami and Sanji, “Are you guys, okay?”

“Yeah, Sanji got the worst of it though,” Nami replies back. 

“Hmph, leave the guy who can’t even take on a squid by himself,” Zoro grunts, “Real smooth, cook.”

“SHUT IT, MOSS HEAD!”

“Hey, I'm guiding here!” an annoyed bat calls getting further and further away as the rubber boy continues his pursuit. 

Nami gives one last look behind her, “We’ll be back. Take care of Sanji, Oyal.” 

Sanji smiles back, “Thank you, my darling!” trying to raise a hand but stops out of pain. 

“Come on, Usopp,” Nami grabs the other by the hand as both start running after Luffy in haste, “I’m not taking him on alone!”

“Actually Nami, I think I’m having following-talking-bat-itis and it’s very contagious and I think I’ll be more useful back on the ship and taking care of the Going Merry’s rutter and-”

“It’s not the bat I’m worried about!” Nami tugs again, “You have to help me reign in Luffy!”

Usopp blinks, looking behind Nami’s shoulder seeing his captain Gum Gum Pistol the sky only to miss the bat and hit a pirate ship destroying the whole thing. 

“... Fine. But I’m going to complain the whole way,” and with that, they are off!

Now that Nami was out of sight, Sanji lets his easy smile fall, “Man, I can’t move a muscle,”

Oyal kneels next to him, “Of course not, that squid had you in a tight hold.”

“I thought chefs were supposed to cook food not get beaten up by it.”

“Why don’t you take your swords and stick them-” before Sanji could make this fic’s rating go u, Oyal taps his shoulder. 

“Show me your wounds.”

Sanji stares at the kid for a bit… then lifts up his shirt just a bit without a word.

He doesn’t really know how to act around Oyal. While his eyes tell him girl, in his heart, he knows that isn’t really the case. With boys, they are a second priority. He likes hanging out with Usopp or Luffy, not Zoro because he is stupid. He can have fun with them and even mess with them without worry. Girls are different, they are goddesses and deserve such respect. But Oyal isn’t a girl… but... they aren’t a boy either. They are young and not something on his radar of romance or rival.

Just… a person? No, that makes it sound they are strangers. Perhaps...

He flinches at their cold hands. They tie his ribs with some paper gauze with robot-like precision unaware or unbothered by any discomfort they may be showing Sanji. Just doing. 

Zoro looks over the horizon as another fog starts to lift, “Get up, princess,” he grumbles over his shoulder, “There’s a town over there.”

And so there was. 

“Who you calling princess, ogre?” With Sanji sucking it up, the trio started making the way to the run-down, but surprisingly not empty, village. Could have fooled me, the windows were covered and the streets looked deserted with no signs of life. No color either will white walls and dirt roads. It looked… primitive. LIke a relic from older times. 

As they walked near the edge of town they did see signs of life as a single figure runs across the street into a lone building in the sea part of with underwater navel. 

“Might as well bother them,” Zoro grumbles. 

The lone building was across a delicate bridge leading straight to a wooden door. Oyal politely knocks. 

“What the-?!” the door violently jerks open, showing a purple-haired girl at the forefront and a brown-haired boy in the back, “What do you think you are-” 

Her eyes widen at the three, taking in their strange attire compared to her own homemade makeshift clothes. The boy looks on hopefully at the three, as the girl glares with suspicion, “Who are you three?” taking in their clothes, “You… you aren’t from around here. Are you from the surface?”

Straight to the point. “We are. And we were wondering...” Oyal means to continues but it is time to cue a rather large shadow covering them. All five turn to see a giant crab monster looming over all five of them. 

“Of course, this would happen,” Sanji sighs.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if we had breakfast this morning,” Zoro mutters. 

The boy has tears in his eyes as he is the only one left with some common sense, “RUN!” 

They all take running down the bridge as huge claw rams the building. Only two of them screaming, the other three annoyed. The giant claw comes down right behind them, breaking the bridge into splinters. 

As the claw gets closer only one of them turns around. 

“Okay, enough of this,” the swordsman stops at the edge of the bridge, his swords drawn and faces the incoming claw, ready for impact.

CLANG!

Air swirled past Zoro as he stops the claw with a single sword. The wind breaks the bridge behind him but somehow it’s able to hold the weight of Zoro and the beast. 

“He’s a monster!” the two civilians look back in awe.

“Nah, just a showoff,” Sanji explains clearly unimpressed. 

Zoro pushes the monster back giving him time to take out another sword, “Damn crab...” he makes his move as the monster gives a loud roar, “How much seafood are we going to have to fight down here?”

The attack hits head-on. The lobster monster giving one last scream before falling back into the ocean. 

“Amazing!” The boy yells, “You really came to save us, haven’t you?!”

All three of them look back at the two, “What?”

“I’m sorry but I think there is a misunderstanding here-” Oyal’s stomach gives a loud rumble.

Sanji tenses at the noise, “You didn’t eat your snacks this morning, did you?”

“I am unaware of what you are talking about.”

“I made you snacks this morning from your leftover dinner.”

“I… do not have to answer that.”

“Oyal,” for the first time sounding serious.

“We have food!” the boy says quickly. 

Zoro, Sanji, and Oyal star at the boy. Up close he wasn’t much to look at. Very plain with a tuff of brown hair and thick eyebrows. Larger ears and a thicker nose than most but still nothing to do a double take on. He was probably older than most of the kids they have met but still young.

“Hamu, don’t just give out food!” the older girl yells. She was a young woman, around Nami’s age perhaps with purple hair and navy blue eyes. Besides the hair, she seemed quite simple with similar makeshift cloths as the boy. Neither look like fighters but more scavengers. 

Sanji twirls straight past the boy to the woman, “If it does not intrude the young lady dinner sounds perfect!” 

“Again, not drunk enough for this.”

Long story short the two have least let them talk it over over dinner. The purple haired girl, Meroie, has them sit in a run-down building but has plates of food ready. While the boy, Hamu, desperately asks them questions. 

Meroie puts another plate in front of the green-haired man as he wolves down his meal, “So you guys didn't come to save us because of his note.”

Zoro shakes his head, “Couldn’t read it,” much to the boy’s dismay.

“You can’t read?” Sanji asks eating at a slower pace, “Not that I am surprised or anything.”

“I CAN READ!” 

Oyal gives him a look. 

“I CAN!”

“Right,” Sanji says slowly and airy turning his attention to the girl, “I am sorry my dear, but us coming here was all circumstance. We actually came here looking for a treasure.”

“Treasure… does that mean you are…” Meroie takes a step back, letting the word hang off as if expecting the worst. 

Both men sense the tension in the room, “We are pirates,” Oyal answers for all of them. 

Hamu takes a step back as well, “I thought you could fight alongside me...” he looks down dejectedly, “I thought you could be the people we needed,” as tears start to fill his eyes, “But…” he runs out the door, “You’re just a bunch of pirates!”

“Hamu!” the older girl calls out as he leaves. 

Zoro continues to eat at a slower pace as Sanji sits quietly, knowing better than to offer a defense. What was there to defend? They are what they are. 

“So dramatic,” Oyal mutters. 

The girl glares at all of them, “You have to leave. Right now! We despise pirates here,” the three watch as she continues her tirade, “Everyone shares the same hatred for pirates.”

Sanji takes a breath of his cigar, “Pirates we may be, it would be very rude to have an eat and run.”

Even Zoro put down his meal, “Even pirates known when to repay a debt.”

The girl looks down, face conflicted. 

Oyal takes that opportunity of doubt, “Can you please explain the situation at least? These events are unprecedented.”

The girl’s face clears, repulsion showing through, “You are strong,” she points out the window and then stars her sad tale of their town. Of how 10 years ago, Captain Joke came to the Ocean's Navel and ravaged their city and the people. They went to the Mountain of God and awakened the Wrath of God where they unleashed the Beasts of God leaving the town unable to connect to the outside world. 

“So that’s why they hate pirates, “ Sanji answers the unspoken question. 

“That’s a lot of things God owns,” Oyal mumbles under their breath, “Can’t bother to make better names?”

“Beast of God?” Zoro repeats, “Like the one I just killed?”

Meroie nods, “Yes. So even though you are pirates. Is there a chance you would help us?”

“Well, you did give us a meal,” Zoro hums. 

Sanji kicks him in the head, “What kind of answer is that?! You suppose to say absolutely,” he goes back into his full suave mode, “My dear, it would be an honor to help someone as beautiful as yourself.”

Oyal folds their hands, “An underwater civilization with its own religion going violent. Interesting,” they look at the still open door, “The boy said he was looking for a crew, correct?”

Meroie nods, “A nakama really. His mother died all those years ago, so now I take care of him,” she looks out the window towards the Mountain of God, “She was the chief of the village so she alone took the responsibility of stopping Captain Joke and his men. She went up the mountain and never came down. Now he is looking for revenge over his mother.”

Sanji lets out a breath of smoke, “What a fool.”

Meroie smiles, “He is the biggest fool in the village,” she turns away from the window, “Trying to get revenge on long-dead pirates.”

“You say he is dead,” Oyal points out, “Despite your chief never coming back to tell the tale.”

“I don’t care if he’s dead or alive. I just hope he is cursed,” Meroie spats, “Sometimes… I can still hear his laughter.”

OOO

Any dramatic evil laughter that would have been perfect was replaced with a new, much more pleasant laughter, “SHISHISHISSHISHISHISHI!”

Luffy easily climbs up the mountain following an annoyed bat, “Are we there yeeeeeet?”

“I told you a million times, it’s at the top of the mountain!” the talking bat shouts back. 

Nami and Usopp follow behind at a safe distance, “You get used to it,” both chorus. 

“I can’t believe how easy this is,” Usopp comments climbing over another rock, “Climb a mountain and get some treasure. What a steal!”

The bat giggles hanging upside down at an old rock formation, “It is not going to be that easy! You still have two monsters to fight on your way up,” he gives another evil laugh at Usopp’s jaw dropping to the floor. 

Nami grabs the bat’s cheeks and pulls, “And why didn't you mention this before?!” letting them go to slap the rodent’s face. 

“Because you never asked,” he weakly defends. 

“Ah, who cares!” Luffy shouts, “I'll just beat them up! Let’s go!”

Nami sighs, shaking her head, “What a careless guy,” but makes a grin of her own, “But he’s right! There’s treasure that needs plundering! Let’s go!”

Usopp watches as the two climb with new vigor, “Those two are crazy,” he jumps to join them, “but so am I!”

OOO

Meroie leads them to the edge of town, “If you keep walking this way, you will reach the Mountain of God.”

Sanji blows another string of smoke in the pouring rain, “Until we meet again my dear!” and takes her hand in his. 

“How is it even raining here? Is this…” Oyal sticks out their tongue, “Just sea water? From above?”

Zoro huffs, “Let’s just get this over with,” he took only a few steps when a familiar face showed itself, “LOOK OUT!” Pushing Oyal a few paces back as he took the full brunt of the giant crab leg coming at him. Smashing him into the wall. 

“Zoro? Are you okay?” Oyal asks looking behind in actual shock. 

Even Sanji grits his teeth at the sight, “I’ve had enough of this guy.”

The crab-lobster, while wounded, apparently just ran away last time. This time it has come back with a vengeance, 

“Shoot.”

Zoro looks back, sword already in his mouth, “Hey, I know we’re fighting here but watch the fucking language.”

 

Oyal refuses to react to that hypocrisy, “How are you even talking?” she almost spats back at the swordsman. 

Zoro turned back to the fray, “With my heart.”

Meroie just now starts questioning the sanity of this crew.

Sanji takes one look at the crab getting his legs in gear, “Why you mangy-”

“Stand back!” A gruff voice yells, Zoro grabbing all three swords, “He’s my prey.” 

The crab yells sending another claw a Zoro, which he blocks easily, “You two,” he grits out holding his position, “Get to the mountain already. “

Sanji huffs, “Trying to show off muscle head?”

Zoro pushing the giant clash back long enough to get out of the way, “You couldn’t handle the last one then-”

A foot to the face stops that line of thought, “I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN HANDLE!” Sanji felt his eye twitch, “Just stay out of my way!”

“YOU’RE IN MY WAY!”

“A minute.”

“Oyal?” Meroie looks to the kid. 

“That beast will survive a minute.”

“A… A minute?” Meroie shouts, “That is a Beat of God! I don’t care how strong you think you are! No one is about to take on something that large-”

“They say they got this, then they got this,” Oyal simple puts it, “And we have been talking for about 50 seconds so…” they point up. 

To see Zoro and Sanji jumping from the beast’s shoulders straight to its head. 

“IF ANYONE IS GOING TO BE TAKING THIS THING DOWN-”

“-IT’S NOT GOING TO BE YOU!”

Sanji and Zoro respectively slam foot and sword right at the beast neck, giving a good clean beheading, befitting only to the highest of honors. 

“I said he was my prey!” an uninjured swordsman spats. 

“It’s only your prey if you make the killing blow,” the chef says smoothly, “Clearly you weren’t focusing.”

“I cut off its head!”

“Not before I kicked it off!”

“They’re… still arguing…” Meroie barley utters. 

“Yup,” Oyal starts heading to the mountain, “They’ll eventually catch up. Let’s go.”

Meroie looks behind her once more to the two men before following. She didn’t notice as a certain brown haired boy follows the two making their way to the mountain. 

OOO

“Caves?”

The bat laughs, “That’s right! In one of these caves lies the treasure.”

Nami and Usopp look at one another. A silent agreement that this is obviously a death trap but also agreeing that they are kinda used to walking into those at this point. 

“This place looks pretty cool!” Luffy enters the death trap cave.

Usopp bends down checking the markings on the floor, “This is a map of the cave? It’s like some kind of maze.”

“That means the treasure is at the center of the cave,” Nami points to the circular middle. 

The bat laughs annoying again, “Good guess. That is if you can make it through the maze.”

Usopp puts his hands on his hips, overconfidence showing yet again, “Easy! If we hit a wall all we have to do is turn back,” he gives a thumbs up, “We will find the right path sooner or later.”

The bat takes a ceiling arch to hang down from giggling, “If you can find the right path!” as an ominous sound comes from down one of the halls. 

The two waited in bated breaths as the thunderous sounds started getting closer and closer. Neither willing to move as the cave walls started to shakes from the force itself. Until the source of said noises made its debut. 

Nami pales at the sight, “You have got to be-” 

“-Kidding me,” Usopp finishes, jaw on the floor. 

There a giant blood-red sea urchin rolls down the hallway. Spikes clinging to each side puncturing the floor and walls like they were swiss cheese. 

“Hehe, it’s a sea urchin,” Usopp said with a pleasant smile. 

“That it is,” Nami shares his pleasantries, “What a surprise.”

They both look behind them to seeing the missing silhouette of a certain powerhouse. 

“And Luffy is gone.”

“So he is.”

“Well, then shall we?”

“After you.”

And it was the greatest dignity that both individuals start running down screaming from the oncoming urchin. 

The bat laughs and laughs seeing the sight before him. It would be almost ominous if he wasn’t interrupted.

“Excuse me.”

The bat jumps as two heads enter the cave. One grey-headed and another purple. 

“...”

“... they went that way.”

“Thank you,” as the child and young woman start making their way inside.

The bat raises a brow, “This is so not worth the trouble,” flying inside as well, not bothering to stay to see a third party enter. 

Oyal and Meroie make their way deeper into the cave, a second set of feet tapping right behind them. Oyal really shouldn’t bother. Their calculations don’t give a guarantee that meddling will show a positive outcome. 

They take a quick look behind them as they round the corner. Yup. Still following them. 

Maybe-

“-RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT!”

-maybe they could finish their thought if they stop being run over...

“Captain,” Oyal calmly greeted from the floor as their captain barrels right over them. 

“Hi, Oyal!” Luffy greets back, dipping his feet into the ground he is able to stretch himself to stop. Right in front of a terrified Hamu. 

Luffy tilts his head, “Who’s the kid?”

“Hamu?!” Meroie yells, blessed her to not have been in the rubber boy’s path, “What are you doing here?”

“USOPP, KEEP RUNNING!”

“I COULD RUN FASTER IF YOU GET OFF MY SHOULDERS!”

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS! JUST KEEP LEFT!”

Usopp enters the corridor, Nami riding his shoulders as a rather large sea urchin gains right behind them. 

Hamu and Meroie shake at the sight, “It’s… another Beast of God!”

“It would seem Nami and Usopp have had their fun,” Oyal states.

“Yup!” Luffy grins walks up to the oncoming mess. 

Hamu stops shaking at that, “What are you doing, you moron?!” being held back by Meroie, “RUN! You are going to be killed!”

Luffy ignores him still walking.

“LUFFY! Where have you been, you ass?!”

“Don’t worry about it Luffy! I got this all under-” Usopp runs right past him, “What? You got this? Okay, I give you my permission!”

Usopp and Nami collapse once past the teen, “Safe!”

“Is… he going to be okay?” Meroie asks, “Your others had to team up last time and we are in a corridor-”

“That thing is creepy!” Usopp gasps out still on the floor.

“It’s horrifying,” Nami nods a shiver going down her spine, “Just looking at it makes my skin crawl.” 

Both look over the bat at each other, “But…” both said in unison looking at their captain, “It doesn’t have a chance.”

“Gum Gum...” Luffy pulls an arm back, a smile perfectly in place. 

The beast got closer rushing towards them- “PISTOL!”

WHAM!

One hit kill. Fist missing every single spike, aiming right for the center. The beast makes a dead stop, wiggling as the impact starts to resonate. They could get a good look at the skulls and bones littering its body where past prey where left to decay on its spikes. It screams an inhumane noise as it cries out its last breath.

Arm returning Luffy grins, “Alright, next!”

“LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!” Nami grabs the bastard by the throat and starts shaking him, “YOU LEFT US WITH THAT THING WHOLE YOU GET LOST IN A MAZE!”

“U-U-Usopp said to k-k-keep ri-i-ight,” Luffy stuttered through the head shakes. 

“Oh no, do not try to blame this on me!” Usopp shouts poking Luffy’s head with every head shake, “You’re the one who ran off and STILL BROKE THE RUTTER!”

“Seriously running in random directions!” 

Usopp shakes his head, “What can you expect. He is almost as bad as Zoro when it comes to directions.”

Luffy whips his head at Usopp, only his neck shaking under Nami’s grip as his head kinda… floats, “I’m not that bad!”

“Hmmm… yeah, you’re right. That’s too far.”

“These pirates…” Meroie starts.

“Aren’t normal…” Hamu finishes. 

Hamu looks with a confused expression at the interactions in front of him. Are these really pirates? 

Meroie does a double take, “Hamu! You shouldn't be here! It’s dangerous!”

Hamu shrinks at first but quickly recovers, “YOU’RE HERE!” he snaps back, “I wasn’t going to leave you with some pirates all the way at God’s Mountain!”

“Ahem,” Oyal fake coughs in their hand, “If anyone cares, they treasure is down this corridor.” 

Nami lets go eyes directing to the passageway, “OUT OF THE WAY!”

Usopp slumps, “Here we go again,” following the other.

Oyal looks to Luffy being left behind. Then to Hamu. A thought crosses Oyal’s mind. 

Fuck it.

“Hamu is looking for nakama to defeat Joke.”

Hamu’s body goes straight into defensive mode, “You…! Shut up!” he barks, “You don’t know anything! You’re just pirates!”

Luffy gives the boy a blank stare, “You wanted nakama?”

Hamu grits his teeth, “I am looking!”

Luffy’s blank stare turns into a big smile, “Then you have to show them what you are made out of!”

“Huh?”

“If you want your nakama to believe in you… then show them your strength!”

Hamu looks back at Meroie then back at Luffy, “My strength….”

Luffy leans down, utterly not necessary as the boy isn’t that much shorter than Luffy. But this was an experienced man talking to a child after all, “That’s how you find nakama,” he knows better than anyone he can’t do a lot but for what he can do… well, he just has to be the best at what he can do. 

“So let’s go, alright!” he whines, all seriousness gone entering the last corridor. 

Somewhere, the sound of a bat laughing echoes as the party enters the final cave. Shattered bones lay all around them as the cave opens to a larger room. It is circular with a tall temple in the middle where a waterfall covers the top. Underneath the waterfall is a glowing red light that illuminates the entire room. 

“This must be the place,” Nami eyes the red glowing object at the top of a staircase, “Yes! That treasure is as good as mine!”

“These appear to be pirate bodies,” Oyal notes on the skeleton clothing, “Must be Captain Joke’s crew.”

“W-What took them all out at once?” Usopp shutters at all the bones around them. 

“Lame!” Luffy shouts following the two. 

The two villagers move to follow but Hamu looks at a certain skeleton on the floor. One that is wearing an eccentric captain’s coat and lying on it’s back. 

He grabs Meroie’s arm, “It’s… him.”

“Hamu,” she stops next to him, “What’s wrong?”

The bat hangs unnoticeably on the ceiling. He starts to grin. Just around this time, the last piece enters the room. He starts to laugh. Another piece of a puzzle is placed. 

“Did…” Usopp stops and looks back down at one of the skeletons. This one, in particular, that is near the altar and nearly perfectly preserved beside a missing head, “Did… Did that skeleton just grow an arm…” he looks closer, “and a gun?!”

Hamu looks down as well and hears the bat laugh. The ungodly, annoying, terrible laugh, “Captain… Joke!”

The bat disappears in a gust of red dust, ending the horrible laughter. 

“Well, that’s… usual,” Oyal severely understates. 

“Oh no, he doesn’t!” Nami runs up the rest of the staircase, “No bullshit magic is stopping me from getting that treasure!”

She is a few feet away from the red glow-!

“NAMI, LOOK OUT!” 

Nami has only a half a second to understand what was being said before Luffy tackles her to the ground. Right behind her is a shot like a cannon as both she and Luffy hit the ground. The explosion causes the entire altar to shake making everyone on it fall in humorous fashion. 

Well, it would have been humorous if a certain object didn’t fall out of Usopp’s bag. 

Clunk- Clunk- Clunk- all way the way down the stairs at the feet of the assailant. 

A mostly formed skeleton bends down to pick up the skull and place it on its head. He readjusts slightly so it fits just right. Once fitted, their sockets glow red and a horrible smile forms on their jaw bone making a horrible laugh.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Behold! My body, my arms, my legs, they're all back!” the skeleton opens his arms in demonstration, “Those bastards had it all separated!” he shoots another round of bullets making everyone dodge for cover, “I never expected you guys to get them all. But thanks to you... now, I’m revived! HAHAHAHAHAHA-”

“Brook?!”

Any and all evil laughter dies from the interruption, “What you call me?”

“Luffy, that’s. NOT. Brook!” Oyal stresses each word like they were pulling teeth.

Luffy gets up in a sitting position on the stairs, “Hmmmmmm,” making a very serious thinking face, “You’re right!” he concludes, “He doesn’t have an afro!”

“There are about 3,089 better reasons than that one,” Oyal carefully gets up as well, closer to the bottom, “But yes, he does not have an afro.”

“WHY DID YOU HAVE THE SKULL IN YOUR PURSE?!” Nami sits up pointing at Usopp. 

“I… must have put it in there by accident?” Usopp gives a weak smile. 

“No, tripping is an accident. Saying a name wrong is an accident,” Nami points her finger right at his nose, “Putting a skull in your bag is an action!”

“Well, excuse me!” he slaps her hand away, “I’m not the one who throws skulls at people in the first place!”

The skeleton guy glares at the teens, “You four!” he spats, “Have been a thrown in my side for far too long!” he cocks his gun, “I’m going to take great pleasure and taking you all out!”

“Huh?” Luffy raises a brow, “You’re wrong. We just met.”

“No I have been with you the entire time,” the skeleton grins.

“Nope,” Luffy pops the p, “Pretty sure I remember seeing a walking talking skeleton. What are you, stupid?” which coming from Luffy is quite the insult.

“I WAS THE BAT, YOU MORON!” 

“This is all a dream,” Usopp falls back on the stairs, “We ran into a rock and I passed out. There is no navel. There is no talking bat. And there is no talking skeleton. This is all a dream!”

“Dream-Sheam. I want my treasure!” Nami stands up again, “And no dollar store Halloween decoration is going to stop me!”

“Don’t you see?!” his shouts echoing off of the cave, “For these past 10 years, I have endured. For this day. For power! The SECRET OF THE OCEAN'S NAVEL!”

“Man, this guy just won’t shut up, will he?” 

“That’s quite a bold statement for you, Usopp,” Oyal side eyes to the teen right next to them.

Usopp shrugs, “Oh no, I am still in a state of denial that there is an actual walking talking skeleton in front of my eyes,” he goes back to the scene in front of him, “When that sinks in I am going to be a mess.”

“Duly noted.”

“JOKE!” A young scream echoes back throughout the cave. 

Joke turns around at the voice, “You called?” he says shooting right at the sound. 

Meroie runs for cover, “Hamu, run!”

The kid dodges, running away but eventually ran out of room to run, covering his head under his hands. 

Joke also runs out of bullets at the time, clicking only to produce nothing, “Lucky kid,” reloading his weapon, “But I have plenty more where that came from!”

Gun reloaded, he turns it to see the kid gone. He raises an eyebrow... socket?

“JOKE!” the kid had managed to climb the side of the stairs behind him, coming in for an upper attack. With a rusty sword. 

It does very little as Joke swats him away, landing a few feet away from the steps and awfully close to the demonic skeleton. 

“Should we help?” Usopp learns over as all four Straw Hats sit nicely on the stairs. 

“Nah,” Luffy waves his hand, “It seems personal.”

Joke just laughs, “To think that there are still people in the village with the courage to face me! Come to think of it, I think I’ve seen you before,” as Hamu tries to get up laughs even harder at the pathetic sight before him, “That’s right, you’re that kid! Since that time…” he puts his loaded gun under Hamu’s face, “You’ve gotten a bit braver, huh? I bet you’re here to avenge your mother, aren’t you? That foolish woman who tried to take me on alone.” 

Hamu grits his teeth refusing to show fear, “Yeah, I bet you’d like to see it,” Joke says softly, “That woman’s final moments. You’re mother’s final moments,” he looks the boy right in the eyes, “Take a good look.”

He sends both of them into a different world. A world of gunpowder and death. 

“YOU'RE WRONG!” Hamu yells through the images, “I… I haven’t come to avenge my mother!” he breathes heavily trying to focus, “My mother fought alone for the sake of the town,” he regains balance on his feet, “When she set out alone, she knew it'd be useless. That’s why I’ve been looking for nakama to fight by my side!” he lifts his sword definitely, “So that I could protect the town as my mother did!”

Luffy couldn’t help but let a grin slip on his face at that answer. 

Joke glances down at his prey, “Nakama?” he gives a huge laugh, “Much good that will do you,” he gestures to the decayed pirate bones around them, “Look around. This world is filled with nothing but traitors!” his gaze falls back to the boy right in front of him, “So we’ve both been enduring something for the past 10 years,” he lifts his gun to the kid’s face, the only thing between him and his treasure as far as he is concerned, “Let’s finish this. The one left standing. Will it be me? Or will it be you?”

Hamu trembles at the sight, forcing his body to stop shaking, “Mother, lend me your courage...” his back to the treasure, shining red, now… it turns blue. 

At his words the entire cave turns into a pale blue light, changing the entire atmosphere of the room. 

Joke puts his other a hand to his head never letting his gun down, “What’s... this light?” 

He sees something… 

He sees her.

“No, you can’t be!” 

She drew her sword, ready to attack.

“Impossible!” he shoots his gun but the aim was meant for someone taller as Hamu took the charge and aims at his opponent head-on. 

The bullet hits the light, making the blue fade out, leaving a green-tinted room in its wake. 

“Impossible…” Joke whispers… he couldn’t move a single inch. 

On his left arm is a rubber boy, holding him down. His left leg a woman with orange hair and a kid with grey. On his right a curly haired boy and purpled haired woman. And in his forehead a sword impaled him. 

Hamu cries at the sight. 

“To have nakama like this…” Joke grits out, “I would have liked to have some…” his last words becoming slurred as his skull cracks more and more until it broke apart. Just like that his entire body broken from there, leaving behind dust. 

The Straw Hats let out a sigh of relief but Hamu can’t stop the tears, “I did it… I did it, Mother,” he drops his sword with a loud crash. 

Meroie is the first next to him, wrapping him in a protective hug, “You idiot!”

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“Probably processing that he killed a revived skeleton, Captain.” 

“Come on, now whatcha crying for? We made it, didn’t we?” 

“Usopp, you are crying.”

“I’m alive because you saved me,” Hamu cries out, “Because... you fought with me.”

“What can we say. You put up a good fight,” Luffy grins. 

“And while that's all well and good,” Nami turns back to the altar, running up the stairs by five steps, “I’m here for the-” pushing the water out of the way, “treasure-!” 

And sees empty space. 

“... there’s nothing here….” she stares depressingly, “the secret that makes dreams come true...” a trickle of water fell on her head, “It’s gone!”

She runs back leaving a trail of fire in her path just to shake Hamu, “It was you, wasn’t it?! What do you do with it?!” 

“Nami, I think he is passing out.”

“It was shining so brightly just a second ago! SO HAND IT OVER!”

“H-H-H-e-e-e-l-l-l-p-p-p!”

“Okay… now that things have died down...” a shaking Usopp takes a deep breath, “What THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!”

OOO

“Yes, the sails just like that” Oyal explains one last time. They might not have a chicken costume for Merry but this will have to work.

Zoro gives one last tug, “All set!”

“So just to recap,” Usopp calmly speaks as if he hasn’t been spending the last 30 minutes crying on the floor muttering about demons and witches, “When we killed the Beast of God they put limbs back on Captain Joke, who is a skeleton, while he was actually the bat that has been leading us this entire time.” 

“That sounds about right,” Sanji says on his fourth cigarette. 

Usopp takes a deep breath, “That’s stupid.”

“Hey!” Hamu elbows him, “That’s our religion!”

“Your religion is INSANE!” Usopp bonks the boy on the head, “You can’t even remember all of it!”

“Indeed,” Oyal comments, “A religion so old that not even the people remember it. The power of the wish isn’t even a wish rather a power that lets one control the Beast of God.” 

Nami slumps over, “A bunch of monsters. I went through all of that and there wasn’t even treasure in the first place.”

“Also gives a form of immortality from what we can tell from Joke on some level,” Oyal continues.

“Immortality?” Hamu asks anger forgotten. 

“A lot of it doesn't make sense,” Oyal explains, “When he died at the hands of his crew, the monsters were freed and he revived as a bat. Why? Perhaps it was the closest thing to keep his soul intact as the god’s new keeper, perhaps it was the closest reincarnation. Or perhaps it was punishment as much as it was a gift. Either way, he was kept alive through the god's power and they continued out his last acts. Destroying the village at the bottom of the mountain.” 

“Though it would appear a crushing of skull or…” Oyal looks at Hamu, “...overpowering of the will.”

Meroie raises a brow looking quite overprotective, “What are you implying?”

“Not implying,” Oyal corrects, “Stating. Hamu is now the keeper of the gods. They should follow his will.”

Both villagers bulk at that, “WHAT?!” 

Hamu waves his hands, “T-that’s not-”

“THEY’RE DEAD!”

“IF Joke could be revived then those Beasts will be back. For the past 10 years, they have been following his will,” Oyal steamrolls over all their voices, “And when a new, stronger will presented itself, that power left and made him vulnerable through the attack. But once Hamu was there was no reincarnation. No, all that's left…” Oyal points down at the young boy, “is you.”

Hamu gulps feeling the weight of the situation start to fall around him. Could he really control those things? Monsters that have attacked his village for the past decade? Would he even want to? Is he… a monster now?

A hand to his hair stopped any thoughts from going down a darker path. Hamu looks up to see a familiar smiling face looking down at him. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Luffy says with his usual cheer, “Just focus on protecting what’s important, right?”

Hamu blinks letting what he said sink in, “I KNOW THAT!” he huffs turning his head away to look at Meroie, “I’m going to rely on my own strength from here on out. For my nakama!”

Luffy laughs, “Glad to hear it!” he jumps on the Merry. 

“Miss Meroie,” Sanji takes the woman’s hands, “Though we may never see each other again, I want you to know that you will always be in my heart,” as a blush covers her face. 

“Your lines are getting worse and worse I swear,” Zoro says loud enough to be heard from the Merry, “Well, at least he helped.”

“More like I did all the work while you were getting your ass kicked,” Sanji jumps on the Merry just to get in Zoro’s face. 

Zoro grits his teeth, “Why you no good LOVE-SICK COOK!”

Without any celebration, no ceremony, or even a real goodbye the Straw Hats were off, “FORWARD!” Luffy shouts from atop of merry. 

All added on sails were ago. Salvaging from old pirate ships they were about to make enough chutes to lift the Going Merry out of the navel. Much like the bottles with parachutes, there was just a right kind of upward wind current to make little chutes carry much heavier bottles. And the same could be said with Merry and her new extra sails from old broken pirate ships. 

Only Meroie and Hamu stand at the bottom giving silent waves at their departure. 

The Straw Hats returned the gesture.

“THIS IS INSANE!” Usopp screams hanging on to the rails for dear life, “WHO EVER HEARD OF A FLYING SHIP?!”

Luffy grins at the feeling, “I know right! I didn’t think we get to fly until the Grand Line!” letting out another whoop!

“I did not sign up for this,” Nami mutters, hanging her head before smiling, “But damn if I am not ready for it!”

Oyal looks down at the figures slowly becoming smaller in the distance. Two people walking back to their village to let them know about the end of their terror. A strange semi-underwater civilization untouched by governments or time. Meeting a strange unexplainable religion with god wrath and powers of the dead. 

Many factors could play into the this. Why was it when they defeat a god beast Joke got his body back? Perhaps he was immortal as a bat and with a mortal body. Perhaps it was an exchange of will. For each god beast he lost, he would gain his newest desire in their place: his body.

Was returning to his body his downfall? Or was it Hamu having a stronger will? It is hard to say. Joke simply said, “I endured,” but it is without a doubt because of the god’s power that he survived so long and was reincarnated as a bat and bones but immortality might be pushing it. 

“Interesting,” Oyal holds up a card. Four of Clubs, “Very interesting.”

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a big thanks to my Beta readers for checking it! 
> 
> Next stop Louge Town! For real! This is the one I have been dying to make! Ugh, I can’t wait to get started!
> 
> Please review!


	17. Smoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best marine is best marine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just want to say that for one of the scene here was heavily inspired This Bites! by Xomniac. If you haven’t read it I really suggest that you do because it is a fantastic story and actually inspired me to write this story in the first place.  Also Smoker is literally my favorite character so he gets a whole chapter to himself for being the best marine/villain/straw-hat-kinda-ally.

******Smoker**

 

_Hey, can you help me out here!_

 

_Why should I?_

 

_Because your in this mess as much as I am!_

 

_Forget it! I rather….wait a minute. What’s this?_

 

_Whatever it is, it can wait! We are going to get in trouble if we don’t get this load of laundry done._

 

I knew this face… it’s _THAT BASTARD!_

 

_Ugh, What’s wrong now?_

 

_Look!_

 

_Wha- Hey it’s Luffy! He’s got his first wanted poster! Heh, he looks so happy!_

 

_He doesn’t_ deserve _to be happy! Not after what he put_ me _through!_

 

_Come on, don’t be like that. You were kinda asking for it._

 

_Hmph! Still… 45,000,000 beri, that’s pretty high… do you think_ he _had anything to do with it._

 

_Vice Admiral Garp? I don’t think so. I think it was more Nezumi admitting his crimes in front of Garp. A real blow to the marines..._

 

_Yeah, they covered that up real quick._

 

_… I wonder why he did it though. He seemed… like he couldn’t help saying all those crime. Money embodiment, bribery, robbery, laundering, public indecency-_

 

_That’s last one he_ really _didn’t need to go into detail…_

 

_It was just weird like… he was under control or somethi-_

 

“Oyal!”

 

“Ah!” said kid jumps at their name.Their journal makes a loud slap falling to the floor.

 

“Er, um… yes? ...Nami?” Oyal stumbles through their words.

 

Nami raises a brow, “It’s your turn.”

 

Oyal look at the two cards placed neatly on the table, “Pass,” bending over to get their journal.

 

Nami huffs, “You’re no fun,” as she throws her hand in showing five Aces.

 

“It is hard to have fun when you snuck in entire other deck,” they reply in monotone, dusting off any dirt left on their dear binder, “You do know I can _tell_ when cards are added to my deck?”

 

“Then you should be able to counteract my cheating,” Nami says brightly, “This is just how pirates play!”

 

“Ugh!” Luffy slams his hand on the table. All 34 cards, “Nami won _again_! No fair!”

 

Nami eyeballs his deck, “Luffy, do you even know what we are playing? Why are you still holding so many cards?”

 

“I had a feeling that more is better,” he blinks at her.

 

“Idiot!” she slaps him in the head, “Learn the damn rules already!

 

Luffy’s head bounces right back, “All right then, let's make the rules that more is better!”

 

Oyal picks up their two cards remaking the deck, “Then it's decided.”

 

“But- You-You can't just _decide_ the rules!” Nami objections falling on deaf ears.

  
It has been a few days since they left their last destination. With days blurring together in everything just seeming so routine it was hard to tell which day is the one in Luffy’s contract (no where in his contract did it say about them meeting _Fullbody_ again… What the hell was that encounter?)

 

Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, now on the loose. Clown Buggy, 15 million, still on the loose. Pirate Fleet Leader Don Krieg, 17 million, turned in to the marines. Saw Nosed Arlong, 20 million, also captured. And now “Straw Hat” Luffy is on the run. Keeping in mind that the average bounty in East Blue is 3 million, the only big-league pirates are worth over 10 million. And Luffy’s taken them all out. The initial price on his head _was_  suppose to be $30,000,000, which is a record figure, but a reasonable one.

 

So imagine their surprise when something about that wasn’t right.  
  
“Awww, only 45,000,000!”  Luffy pouts at the Wanted Dead or Alive poster, “That’s not nearly enough zeros!”   


“HOW CAN YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT IT NOT BEING HIGH ENOUGH!” Nami screeches waving the piece of paper in his face, “This is _serious_ !”   
  
“Check it out! Even my back is famous now!” Usopp snatchs the filer easily, “ _Damn_ , I've got it going on!”   
  
Sanji pushes him aside to get a better look, “They don't have _my_ picture, yet they have Long-nose's?!” he growls at the image, “It's just the back of your head anyway so it doesn't count.”   
  
“Hey now, don't be jealous! Sanji,” Usopp coos sickeningly sweet, “Someday you could get one too! And be famous like me! Even if you are the newbie,” he teases. “But only if you work hard.”   
  
“You guys…” Nami feels another headache coming on, “Once again you really don't understand the seriousness of this situation!”

 

“Nami’s right,” Oyal snatches the flyer with both hands, “This _is_ serious…”

 

Nami sighs in relief seeing another logical head agree with her...

 

“The Marines of the East Blue are _pathetic_ ,” Oyal hits the paper, “We’ve been on this sea for exactly 29 days and already we are the most wanted. Luffy’s wanted poster has made the average of this sea rise 120% alone. If this sea doesn’t start producing better pirates at a rate of 64%, this Blue will be statically the poorest sea when it comes to pirate output!”

 

“And we will have to fight all of the _weak Marines_ here,” Luffy pouts, “There is no fun in fighting _weaklings_!”

 

Nami could _feel_ her blood vessels popping, “ _You…_ ” she grabs the abused flyer for the last time, “What this _means_ is that _THE MARINES ARE COMING FOR OUR HEADS_ ! We can’t afford to lounge about in East Blue anymore. With a huge bounty like this even the top Marines will be looking for us!” she stresses sweating a bit, “ And more importantly… BOUNTY HUNTERS WILL BE AFTER _MY MONEY_!”

 

“Your priorities are as straight as a circle,” Zoro manges to pipe in from the crow’s nest.

 

“From now on, we’ll be in a whole new league,” Nami finishes in a tizzy.   
  
“Well, it’s a good thing that _you_ are heading to the Grand Line,” Oyal says quietly picking up the rest of the paper, “Hmmm… that is interesting...” they start mumbling to themselves, “It seems like Kid is making some noise already…”

  
“We're getting very close to the Grand Line. The only way to get there, is to go through Reverse Mountain,” Nami pushes Oyal’s cards to the floor much to the kid’s reasonsonable dismay to put Buggy’s map on the table, “Luffy, you’ve been to the Grand Line right?”

 

Luffy smiles brightly, “Yup!”

 

Nami grins right back “So, is there another way in?”

 

“Nope!”

  
Nami deflates, “Why's that?”

 

“It's extremely dangerous,” Luffy says solemnly.

  
“That's why I _asked!_ Why?” Nami barks

 

“Because the Calm Belt won’t let us in on the side!” Luffy points to the map.

 

All the crew looks to their captain, “Calm Belt?”

 

“So…” Nami pales, “The myths are true then?”

 

“Yeah,” Luffy giggles at the memory, “But what's most important is... we should stop at an island and buy some meat,” he sings, “Meat, meat, meat!”

 

Nami puts her head in her hands, “Please tell me I’m not going to be the serious one in this group.”

 

“For now…” Oyal chimes in mysteriously.

 

“As vague as always, Oyal,” Nami looks over the horizon, “We are coming upon an island with good trading ports. A famous city called Loguetown. It's also called, ''The Town of the Beginning and the End'' Or so I've heard,” she lets a smile slip on her face, “It's the place where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was born. And it's the place where he was executed.”  


Luffy looks off the cost. He could practical _feel_ it. The city where the first Pirate King died. The man who owned One Piece. The man who had everything in the world. The place where he was born and died.

 

_Ace’s dad._

 

OOO

 

“What a huge town!” Usopp awes.

 

And it was. It was completely different from the any of the homesy, small town villages they have visited before. Not even Shell Town, the largest town they visited could compare to the sear size and scale this city was giving off. There were buildings of shapes and sizes everywhere, none of that ma and pa corner stores but real brands from world over. There were people from all around the sea shopping and selling objects from similar places.

 

It was lot to take in.

 

Too much in fact.  

 

“Oyal-dear, are you okay?” Sanij leans over the youngest member, “You are looking a little… paler than usual.”

 

Oyal takes a shaky breath, “Yes… No…” how can you say you feel like _dying_ and wishing to be dead at the same time. There were so many people. _Too many people_ , “I-I don't know why I just lied there. There is so many people and I…” _would rather be in Impel Down than here_.

 

“Lots of pirates stock up at this town before heading out to the Grand Line,” Nami voice cuts through the roar of the crowd, “You can get pretty much whatever you want here!”

 

“Alright! For my upcoming great adventure, I'm gonna need to get some cool stuff,” Usopp scans one of the many roads taking down a random one.

 

“Please try to refrain yourself from being ripped off,” Oyal directs their focus on something important. Last minute words of advice before… they all left. Though they have a feeling they would fall on deaf ears.

  
“I'll bet there's lots of good food to check out here,” Sanji grins turns flirtaious, “And lots of good _women_!” Choosing his own direction.

 

Zoro looks down at his single sword, “There's something I wanna buy too.”

  
“Oh? And how would you do that? You're totally broke, aren't you?” Nami gives a sly smile, other motives clearly on her mind, “I don’t mind giving you a loan… with a _300%_ _interest_ , of course.”

 

Zoro nearly chokes at that rate, “300?! What kind of scam-!”

 

“Zoro,” Oyal cuts in, “I will give you my left foot if you leave without a paycheck.”

 

Zoro raises a brow, “... go on.”

 

“You will get swords at a shop,” Oyal explains _very_ carefully, “You will _know_ it when you see it. Simply go in and ask for the cheapest swords they have. Let your instincts do the rest. You will be fine.”

 

“Oyal!” Nami snaps pulling the kid away from Zoro, “You’re not helping here! Don’t listen to them! Swords cost money and you have none so what do you say?” she asks with a cheery smile.

 

Zoro mulls over the kid’s words for a moment, “I’ll take the cash,” grabbing Nami’s 10,000 beri and leaving.

 

“And so the cycle of indentured servitude begins,” Oyal finishes morbidly.

 

Nami grins, “ _Yes_! Now for some shopping,” taking her own direction, barley giving time to call back, “Meet back here in an hour!”

 

With everyone slowly leaving the group Oyal starts to feel… something. _Panic?_ No it was… sadder. They are gone. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami… This is officially the last stop and Oyal. Their wall of distractions between them and the rest of the world is gone. They have to be on their own now.

 

It is illogical to be sad about this. This was the plan from the start.  

 

Now all they have is…

 

“Hey!” Luffy quickly grabs their hand, “Let’s go check out the execution platform!”

 

Luffy’s says it with a wide smile. His smile has always been something that even the gods fear.

 

“You are not giving me a choice in this,” Oyal states.

 

And Luffy just says, “Yup!” because he really is a stupid, _perfect_ , little shit and drags to poor kid into one of the least crowded areas.

  
In actuality, Luffy just wanted to _run_ all the way to the platform.

 

_He_ was here.  

 

He was _here_.

 

_He is here!_

 

And probably watching him right now…

 

Or not. Hard to tell.

 

But he _is_ here. Luffy’s heart hammered. He wasn’t a liar by any means but he knew when to keep his cool. He wasn’t _good_ at it but it was true.

 

It breaks his heart not seeing him face-to-face.

 

_He’s here._

 

“So!” Luffy pops up, “You ready for the Grand Line?”

 

Oyal’s focus is on the hand holding their hand. It was callused and rough and _real_ , “Luffy…”

 

“I know you already lived there but this time you can actually _see it!”_ he pushes people out of the way as he walks at random, having no idea where the platform really was, “It will be a whole new adventure with you there! We can ride those lizards in Alabasta! Or you can count all the stars when we get to Sky Island! Oh! We can go waterboarding in Water 7! I never got to do that but it looked so neat!”

 

“Luffy.”

 

“And then when we get the Poneglyphs! Can you read those fancy words too! Man, you and Robin could get along so much! She likes books too so that settles that. But you might really like Chopper. He’s so fluffy! And smart and weird like you!”

 

“Luffy!”

 

“And then there will be Thriller Bark, and Sabaoty, and Fishman Island, and-!”

 

“MONKEY D. LUFFY! WILL YOU JUST _LISTEN_ TO ME!”

 

Luffy stops. Not because of the words but because of the voice.

 

Oyal yelled.

 

Oyal _never_ yells.

 

He looks behind for the first time to see Oyal… digging their feet into the ground.

 

“I am _not_ going with you to the Grand Line.”

 

Luffy blinks. “Yes, you are.”

 

It was a _fact_.

 

Oyal restrains a sigh, “I serve _no_ purpose being on your crew and you know it. I have entertained you enough letting you drag me around. I have even helped you on your escapades for your Grand Fleet. All I can do has been done. The most logical place for me to be is the East Blue.” _The safest blue_ , “I have already made several connections here and should be able to build a life from there. Catching a ride from here will prove to be easy once I—”

 

“Nah,” Luffy intellgically rebutes.

 

Oyal was ready for something like that, “We can still be in touch. You know that I have connections to the Going Merry as well and if are to need of advice over your contract I will be able to-”

 

“Nope,” popping the ‘p’. Not really caring that they are in the middle of the street and people walk around them without much thought.

 

Oyal takes a deep breath, “I am not strong enough.”

 

“Nami and Usopp aren’t strong like that either,” he actually counters.

 

“However, I am not creative enough to have the niche skills like Usopp and Nami.”

 

“You’re smart and I like you,” Luffy again counters.

 

Oyal grits their teeth, “It is not _productive-”_

 

“I don’t caaaaaaaare!” Luffy carelessly shouts.

 

Oyal grits their teeth. He wasn’t listening to _reason_ . He was letting his emotions choose his action. He can’t… They can’t— _They can’t hold him back_.

 

“No!” they will _not_ be ignored! “I… _can’t_ follow you,” A new emotion. Strangely they can’t find themselves to care, “You _don’t_... You don’t _see_ …Ugh! _You_ are going to be the _Pirate King_. _You_ are going to find the Rio Poneglyphs and sail the Grand Line. And _YOU_ will go back _there_ ,” they spit out the word like it disgusted them, “ _Raftel.”_

 

They were causing a scene. Their blood is running. They are letting their emotions run. Why can they feel their heart. People were looking. Eyes are on them. They need to calm down else they are going to…

 

No. They don’t care. They don’t care. They don’t _care_!

 

“I have spent _hundreds_ if not thousands of years just _existing,”_ Too much of a coward to _die_ and face reality, “No! I was just _there._ I wasn’t even _alive!”_ They need to calm down, “I can’t go back there!” _They need to calm down_ , “YOU _CAN’T_ MAKE ME!”

 

Their throat hurts. Everything hurts. Everything is wrong and water is on their face. And they- they feel-

 

“You’re right,” Luffy is there, “I can’t make you and I won’t. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Luffy is _calm_. Why is he so calm! He isn’t the calm one! “But I can’t do this without you.”

 

That’s not fair! That’s not fair. Not fair. _Not fair_ ! Oyal hears a ringing somewhere, “Yes, you _can_. You have before.”

 

“No, I _didn’t_ ,” he keeps disagreeing with them. He always disagree with them “I failed before and washed up on the shore out of the last act of my crew,” his voice is so soft. Like it would break if any more pressure was put on it, “That is not Pirate King,” so soft yet so strong, “A pirate king is only as valuable as his crew…”

 

_It’s not fair_.

 

“…And you are my nakama,” Luffy squeezes their hands and they remember to breath.

 

Oyal takes a shaking breath. They need to calm down. They need to breathe. They need to stop crying and stop letting their emotions run wild. They need to stop _feeling_. They… they need to...

 

“Just… what do you want?”

 

Luffy cocks his head, “What do _you_ want?”

 

Oyal swallows at the question. Their throat feeling entirely too tight, “It… doesn’t matter what _I_ want.”

 

“It _does_ matter,” Luffy says like he doesn’t understand their answer. And he _doesn’t._ He doesn't understand and he never will. He doesn’t get _it_.

 

“It… never makes a difference,” they choke out, “Desires. Expectations. _Wanting_ . You can want. You always want,” they give a laugh. Strange. They don’t think they said anything funny, “You are the greediest, most selfish person on the planet and you _always_ get what you want. I could want all I want but it just. _Doesn't. Matter_ ,” how can he not see that, “All wanting does it _hurt_ . So, no, it doesn’t matter what I _want_ because it never changes.”

 

They could want their old life back. They could want their home. They could want to leave. They could want to stay. They could want to be in the past. They could want to be the future. They could want to die. They could want to live. They could want everything and nothing and anything in between and it-!

 

_It just doesn't matter. It just doesn't matter. It just doesn't matter._

 

“What do you want?” he repeats.

 

“It’s not that simple,” are they still crying?

 

“What do you want?!” he repeats having the audacity to sound annoyed, “Just say it!”

 

“I WANT TO GO _HOME!”_ yes, they are definitely crying, “I want to go _back_ . I want to go back _there_ ,” with one hand pointing homeward, “But it’s _impossible_ and it is _not_ going to happen so what the pointing of wanting _anything!”_

 

He has those old eyes. Old eyes on a face too young and too knowing in the worst time, “You are a really bad liar.”

 

Oyal sniffs, gross, “No, I’m not. You are.”

 

“Nah, I’m bad,” his smiles, “But you are literally the worst!”

 

“I am _figuratively_ the worst.”

 

“See! You agree!”

 

Oyal slumps in defeat. They never felt so tired.

 

“...you still look at the stars.”

 

Oyal twitches, “Its… It’s not that simple…I-I wanted to finish what I started…”

 

“You have hope,” he slackens his grip on their hand. They didn’t notice when it tighten.

 

“It's illogical…” they wipe a hand under their bandana.

 

“Dream usually are,” a small grin slipping in, “but you _believe_ it.”

 

“It’s illogical! Impossible!” they snap, “It _can’t_ be done.”

 

“Come with us and that will change. We are known for doing the impossible!”

 

He sounds so sure. He sounds so _right_ . And it is not _fair!_

 

“Luffy, I—”

 

“Wheee!”

 

“Weh!” Oyal makes a startled sound at suddenly being moved out of the way of an oncoming little girl coming out of nowhere.

 

“Pardon me,” their automatic response which they have never been more thankful for. They feel lightheaded. And tired. How long were they talking? Luffy seems to unaffected.

 

“I’m so sorry!” an older gentlemen comes behind the girl. The father most likely, “My little girl is just really excited at his first three scoops and I lost track of her.”

 

“No apology necessary,” Oyal assures him, “I should have been more aware of my surrounds,” and with that the father and daughter went back to the streets.

 

They takes a deep breath. Star they must look so… irregular talking in the middle of the street like this. They can’t afford to embarrass themselves any—

 

A cold sweat washes over Oyal…

 

“Oyal?” Luffy asks immediately.

 

Three scoops.

 

Before Oyal could even any comment the crowd around them froze as everyone seemed to simultaneously fall under a hush spell at a single sight. Slowly, dreading what they knew they would see... they turned around and…

 

“Oh, no…”

 

“Aw, _yeah_!”

 

“Please, shut up, Captain.”

 

Oyal has a lot of plans that involve “White Chase” Smoker in one way or another, but they had hoped prolonged any contact with the man as much as they could. He was a giant in the crowd, towering over everyone easily. Sure Don Krieg and Arlong were large as well, but Smoker was the only one to truly carry the weight of such _power_ . He was a man among mice. And to have his… breast area proudly on display shamelessly. Times really have _changed_.

 

His piercing stare solely focuses on very wide eyed little girl and his newly stained pants.

 

Ah yes, they recall this cene. Another unimportant scene that Luffy’s contract someone conjured up. It seemed so unnecessary but… Oyal took notice of the crowd. The town dellers expressions told a lot more than that scene over did. They would know. They read a book about it.

 

The crowd is _worried…_ to the point of terror.

 

Do they… really think Smoker going to hurt her? _Smoker_. The leading protector and marine of the city. The one who caused such a decline in pirate activity in Loguetown. The only marine worth his salt in the East Blue. The man who stacks rocks in his free time. And they are all terrified… of him.

 

Oyal felt… sad about that for some reason. Not only sad but…disturbed.

 

“My ice cream…” was the kid’s sole concern, unaware of the scene she was making.

 

“I'm so sorry!” the father ran right behind the child, but not daring to move her aware, “My kid, she- I'm so, so sorry! Sorry!!”

 

Smoker just stood there. His gaze not looking away from the child. Finally Smoker moved, every movement calculated. The crowd watched in baited breath as he placed a hand gently on the girl’s head and knelt down, “Sorry, kid,” his voice was as smooth as a glider on a granite road, “Looks like my pants ate your ice cream,” he drops a more than generous amount of beri in their girl’s hand, “Here. Go buy yourself five scoops.”

  
The girl blinks up at the captain in stunned awe as she took in the moment, “Th-thank you so much!” girl repeats, “Thank you.”

 

The girl’s father was quick to grab her by the shoulder and hold her close, “Th-thank you so much, Captain Smoker. I'm again so sorry, I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

 

Smoker lifted himself up, shrugging his shoulder to say-

 

“HAHAHAHAHA!”

 

-nothing as some _moron_ knew just when to laugh at the wrong time.

 

“Captain!”

 

“What?” the moron replied, “He got ice cream on his pants. With a straight face! It's hilarious!”

 

The crowd went back to the daily lives, if not to get away and pretend they weren’t completely watching the interaction in front of them then to definitely not see what was about to happen next. They wanted to nothing to do with whatever fool laughed at a marine like Captain Smoker.

 

Said man was the only one who bothered to look to see who broke the tension.

 

And what he saw is… some kids? More like teens but that doesn’t make it any better.

 

“Hey, Marine guy!” the straw hat boy heads straight towards him, as the other follows.

 

“Captain, I really must advised against this-”

 

“Can you tell me how to get to the execution platform?” I think I'm lost,” hat covering his eyes but a goofy smiles was clearly seen.

 

Smoker looks him up and down, “I've never seen your face around before,” he says dryly.   


“Yeah! I just came here today,” the teen says cheerfully, “Man, what a big city! It's totally different from Fuusha Village.”  


“Fuusha?” Smoker repeat the word sounding familiar, “Haven’t heard of that either.”

 

“It’s in Goa Kingdom,” the boy says with an easy attitude.

 

“Right,” Smoker recalls the name when over hearing some royal paini-in-his-asses he had to escort. He cuts the small talk short, “Why are you looking for the gallows?”

 

“I want to see it,” a hint of eyes peek under that hat, “The place where the Pirate King died!”

 

Smoker stiffens at the words. It isn’t the words themselves that catch them off guide it was just the _way_ he said it.

 

“Eh? You don't know?” the brat puts his hands on his hips, “Well, whatever,” and turns to walk away.

 

“Captain-!”  


“Wait,” Smoker stops both teens, “Look where the smoke points.”

 

The brat sees the smoker trail clearly, another grin covering his face completely, “Ooh! Over there? Thanks!” already running at breakneck speeds, leaving his campaign behind.

 

“ _Please be safe_!” the younger kid calls desperately from their spot.

 

Smoker looks behind at the disappearing back. A horrible horrible scene of… _something_ filling his gut. Like somewhere  something very big happened and he missed it. He doesn’t know why. Just some kid asking for directions. But at the same point… Smoker couldn’t help but follow his gut.

 

Oyal counted their breathes as Smoker just… walks past them. There are within feet hem some without sparing them so much as a glance.

 

… 75% of getting caught. 65% of getting in trouble. 80% of risking everything.

 

They follow. To talk to him. Which they _absolutely should no_ be doing. But it can help. However, last they checked they are not the best when it comes to “conversation”. But… trying! Trying gives a higher chance of success than not trying at all. Oh, yes. Now that 0.0 is 0.1 with a risk of 99% of landing in jail. Very helpful!

 

It didn’t take long at all, after a few minutes of trailing they wound at the dock. Where a bunch of two bit pirates were pillinging.

 

...This was not in the contract either.

  
“Clean the place out, m'hearties! Leave not a bloomin' penny thar! For ye see, that these provisions be necessities, for Gary-sama of the Crescent Moon to become the Pirate King! So make sure ye get it all!”

 

_You have to got be kidding me._

 

“Oi, You the bastard known as Monkey D.Luffy?” Smoker asks, clearly not thinking that any of them actually are, “Let's see how tough you are, since you're stupid enough to show that ugly face in my town.”

 

But it would seem Smoker has not seen the wanted poster yet.   
  
“What? You've gotta be kidding me!” the pis poor captain yells, “Get him, lads!”

 

Oh yes, fighting the one of the top soldier from Marine Headquarters. It’s not like the chances of that ending well are near the _negatives_ . This town used to be full of pirates heading for the Grand Line. But since Smoker  was stationed here, every pirate who comes into the city ends up in the slammer. _He's not normal. They say he's a monster._   


Oyal made the mistake of blinking as in the next second the pirate crew laid defeated in front of them.

 

“A job well done, Captain!” a stationed lackey ass kissed, “You finished off the Luffy Pirates in record time!”

 

“Are you blind, or just stupid?” Smoker spats turning his back to the heap of pathetic loser, “How could these losers be Luffy's? If these pansies are worth 45 million, then it's the end of the world.”

  
The lackey bulks seeing the logical in his captain’s words,“T-Then what about Luffy? He'll show himself soon enough.”   


“And then,” Smoker walks away from the port, “the fun will start.”

 

Well that wasn’t ombinous _at all_. Smoker still seems intent on capturing Luffy. Though they have little doubt that was actually going to happen it will cause some problems. Luffy can’t use Haki well enough to fight off Smoker and if Smoker sees Luffy capabilities he might not let his guard down so easily. Most Logia’s are flippant thinking they are untouchable but Smoker is smarter than that. He might actually put up a fight and if that happens-

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Oyal _does not_ flinch at the voice being directed at them. And they did not break into a cold sweat at seeing that the rather tall man snuck his way right then to them. For a giant he was quiet light on his feet.

 

Smoker blew a large cloud of smoke that somehow didn’t get close enough to them to inhale, “You’ve been following me since your friend left. Why?”

 

Oyal ran caluacationg in their head. 3% of running. .0001% of fighting. 4% of pleading. These were not good results.

 

But they also calculated… a feeling.. It was… bubbling in their gut area. Like they were hungry or something was burning… but not in a bad way. It was… nice, almost? Invigorating.

 

Oyal investigated this feeling. It was… inviting an _uncouth_ choice, but not completely _illogical_. They were such that under any other normal circumstance they wouldn’t but… they actually quite tired. They can’t really say in words what they are tired of but... they were tired of feeling so much but it was more that they were tired of not feeling at all. They were just tired.

 

_What do you want?_

 

They straighten their back, raising to the full height… of not that impressive and used their calmest, most professional voice, “This is quite an embarrassing situation for me. I had to urge to observe you from a distance rather than coming on too strong.”

 

Smoker cockes an eyebrow in flat curistoy, “Come again?”

 

They twisted their hands not sure where they are, “I am actually… quite the fan of you.”

 

The flat curiosity doesn’t change but it doesn’t get any worse… for now, “A... _fan_.”

 

“Yes. Your name precedes you and I must admit that your kind is very hard to find nowadays,” they clench their fists, “An actual _decent_ marine.”

 

The marine lackey makes a indignant noise glaring behind behind the safety of his captain. Smoker’s reaction is much more subtle but far more effective. Nothing his face change per se, but it is his eye that turned colder as the rest of his cigar burns out, “...Are you trying to start something?”

 

Oyal takes another breath. That feeling in their gut. The burning...it was _spreading_ . Their blood was racing. It was _warm_ . They were so use to feeling cold all the time. The thought about giving calming answers that the Marine would _want_ to hear crossed their mind somewhere, but they didn’t _want_ to be calm. They were too tired to be calm, “Actually, if I may be so bold, I would like to continue talking to you perhaps in a more one on one conversation. Do you happen know where a navigational supply shop is?”

 

The cold glare zeros in, “I know where one is. What of it?”

 

Their gut feeling was spreading faster now reaching their face. A half smile… no… a smirk? Are they _smirking_? “If you may please show me the shop and then I’ll be delighted to tell you what I mean. Sound fair?”

 

Smoker by all means have ever right to arrest them for simply insulting the marines. The thought made Oyal’s breaths quicken and little doubts started eating away. The glare on Smoker’s face didn’t lose an inch of intensity as he whips that glare at his subordinate, “Petty Officer!”

 

“”Yes, sir!” the main in question quickly snaps into a salute.

 

“Have the men patrol the docks. Keep your eyes peeled for Monkey D. Luffy.”

 

Oyal tried not to enjoy the scene of irony at the statement.

 

“Yes sir!” the marine yelps before swiftly pissing off.

 

With audience gone, Oyal felt their… _boldness_ grew, “Shall we?” they ask simply.

 

Smoker snorts before turning around and heads his way in town, “Walk and talk.”

 

They complied, speeding their pace above average in order to keep up with the larger man, “I suppose I could have offended you with my suggestions about the government. I do not mean to be vague in my assumptions, I assure you. I rather have a conversation be kept as honest and straightforward as possible, if you do not mind my bluntness, that is?”

 

Smoker raises a brow at the last one but keep walking, “Start from the beginning,” there was no room for compromise in his tone.

 

Oyal had quite the _grudge_ on the marines. And truthfully nothing has changed since then, “The Marines are a corrupt military organization that has forcefully gained power and control by controlling the seas and limiting connections between the civilian population.”

 

Smoker glanced down at them as he blew out a particularly nasty looking cloud, “Is that so?”

 

“It’s a legitimate fact,” they look back at him coolly, “One that was clearly illustrated earlier by yourself.”

 

Smoker gazed hardened at the memory. “How did giving that girl money to buy more ice cream enforce fear on anyone?”

 

“You acted with perfect courtesy and kindness,” they explain calmly. “And it made no difference. Though I am not an expert when it comes to… emotional responses, even I can recognize a mob panic. That girl, her father, and everyone who witnessed you was scared. Not of you personally I suspect, but rather your uniform.”

 

“They _respect_ the uniform,” Smoker clarifies, “If they did nothing wrong then they got nothing to fear.”

 

“But that is the fear itself isn’t it? That being watched,” Oyal stresses, “Knowing full well that the second they don’t fall in line with rules they didn’t get to make they will be punished. And don’t try to convince me that civilians had any say in the way the World Government is run. I highly doubt anyone normal could think of that joke of a judicial system you have at Enies Lobby.”

 

Smoker narrows his eyes meanincily, “You sure know a lot of information you shouldn’t.”

 

“And you haven’t arrested me yet,” Oyal shoots back, “I am well educated in the government that _owns_ the world. Is that a crime?”

 

Smoker says nothing but the steel in his eyes doesn’t go away.

 

“That’s right… it is, isn’t it?” Oyal says with false revelation, “Civilians cannot question the Marines, Marines cannot question the higher-ups, and the higher-ups cannot question the Celestial Dragons. Truly, this system of government is designed for the ignorant.”

 

“So this is what you mean by _blunt_.” Smoker growls lowly.

 

Oyal waves their hand flippantly, “Just observant.”

 

“So you critique the government for holding information from the public,” Smoker sums rather than retorting, “Any personal grudges?”

 

**_Everything_ **. “Tell me Captain Smoker, why do you think governments are made in the first place?”

 

Smoker lifts a brow, “Why? In order to keep the peace. To serve justice.”

 

“Both fair answers,” Oyal let that smirk clips again, “And _who_ do you think makes governments.”

 

Smoker seemed to be thinking about his answer, “Kings. Queens,” he blows how a string of smoke, “People in power.”

 

“Almost,” Oyal put two fingers together, “But isn’t power subjective in the long run. Power is only made when taken or given. Let’s say... we, uh, have a group of people. No background. No government or culture, just people and they want to live together. What do you think they should do?”

 

“Is there a point to this?” Smoker asks in annoyance.

 

“Humor me,” Oyal says just as flaty.

 

Smoker would have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t a self respecting full-grown man, “Make some houses. Find some food. Make a plan,” he lists off some guesses.

 

“Make a plan. Making some rules so that everyone gets along and nobody has to live in fear of someone stealing someone else’s stuff or killing people around silly, Oyal agree, “A community coming together and agreeing to live in a center way for there it be peace.”

 

“Yeah,” the older man agrees easily, “Not getting stabbed is one of my favorite hobbies.”

 

“Indeed. Back on track. People come together and _want_ to work together,” Oyal starts listing off their hand, “They agree to a set of rules so that everyone understand how to act within that society and what is tolerated. They make a system so that people in a place of power make sure those rules are followed. Everyone gives up their liberties like stealing and murdering so there can be peace. Do you see?”

 

Smoker is silent, but from the look on his face, it’s clear that he’s understood. Oyal continues the explanation anyway.

 

“ _People_ make governments. No matter how long this system is in place or if it was made through force, people start governments,” Oyal straightens their back, “And people are the ones who own governments.”

 

“…People, huh?” he asks at last.

 

“And yet something about that has changed,” Oyal hisses, “Now the people fear the Marines who have made so many claims about themselves to: They are justice. They are good. They are fighting evil. I hope we can both agree those are generally good things. I simply hate it when people’s action contradict what they say. It is very _annoying_.”

 

Smoker steams darkely for a second as he contemplated their words, “I trust you have proof to back up these claims.”

 

“I have been here for three weeks and can give you three,” they deadpanned, “Captain Axe-Hand Morgan of the Marines ruled Shells Town like it was his own kingdom until a _pirate_ disposed of him; Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch allowed for the enslavement of an entire island for the right price; and Admiral ‘Akainu’ Sakazuki is more than willing to kill pirates and civilians in his path alike” They feel their mouth stretch into a sneer. “However, that last one seems excusable for the sake of _Absolute Justice_ , doesn't it?”

 

That drew a derisive snort out of Smoker, “Right. Absolute Justice.”

 

“And nothing is really absolute. People aren’t… people are like numbers,” Oyal grabs for words off the top of their head, “There is no clear calculation to see what they will do or who they are. They are complicated. Complex. They don’t fall into one category. Not just good. Not just evil,” they take a lock of their hair, “More of a… grey area. Don’t you think?”

 

Smoker blows another cloud, this one looking more fluffy that it’s past predecessors, “Everyone is their own person. With their own thoughts and feelings,” he takes a deep breath, “Can’t control them.”

 

Don’t say is. Don’t say it. Don’t say it, “Perhaps even pirates can fit into that line of grey.”

 

Smoker snorts again, this time out of humorless amusement, “You suggesting _good_ pirates?”

 

“As much as the Marines like the demonize them, pirates are still people,” they shrug, “I’ll admit many are disgusting forms of living beings but those have their actions to speak for. I rather speak for pirates that have done nothing more than disagree with the government. No killings, no ravadgeings, just… not conforming to a system they had no choice in,” they look down for the first time, “... perhaps there are some circumstances where people, oh I don’t know, don’t want to be _forced into labor.”_

 

Smoker stiffens.

 

“Perhaps there are some people who have to run away or… stripped of their _humanity_. Reduced to another object for those in power. Wouldn’t you say that helping save lives is a good thing?”

 

Smoker grinds his teeth. “It is outside the World Government’s jurisdiction to question Celestial Dragons.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Oyal says in their most understanding voice, “So Marines don’t do _their jobs_ and protect the civilians because they have nothing to gain and everything to lose from stopping the slave trade. Please, interrupt me anytime I am misinterpret anything.”

 

Smoker growls darkly under his breath.

 

Oyal lets their own snort escape, “I knew that Marines praised obedience but blind loyalty is something else. Should I guess that government dog refers to _lapdog._ ”

 

“Not every pirate is a former sl-… _servant_ ,” Smoker quickly corrects himself. Like a trained dog.

 

Oyal’s heart hurts at the sight. And they had such high hopes for him. “Any Government that enables and encourages enslavement cannot be for its people,” they say quietly. “I’m disappointed, Captain Smoker. I thought you were good man. One who wanted to protect rather than _control_.”

 

The captain immediately came to a halt, his face unreadable.

 

Oyal stops as well with a decidedly unimpressed expression. “Pirates are people too you know…”

 

_Don’t,_ the rational part of their mind says.

 

“My captain seemed pretty decent man, did he not?”

 

_Stop._

 

“We have not looted, plundered, or pillaged during our voyage.”

 

_You really shouldn’t._

 

But they keep on talking, “No civilians have been harmed by us; some, even _most_ would say we even _helped_. However…” They move to stand right in front of the larger man. “None of that matters to the Marines. Nor to you. All pirates are against the Government and must be arrested. So now you must arrest me just to send me off to Impel Down to be tortured for all the crimes I didn’t commit… Please interrupt me if I am misinterpreting anything.”

 

_You have royally fucked up,_ their mind chastises them.

 

“…and here I thought you were a smart kid,” Smoker responds at last.

 

Oyal smirks, “I suppose we are _both_ disappointed.”

 

Smoker sighs letting lose a particularly ominous cloud, “Telling a _Marine_ that you’re a pirate isn’t...” he gets a more frustrated look on his face, “... why are you talking to me?”

 

“Oh yes, another question,” Oyal bites their lip, “Because I still think you are a good man… for a Marine. But while I understood your intentions to be well meaning I do not think you fully understand the organization you are working for. Loyalty is a good thing but blinding following only produces negative results.”

 

“I know why I became a Marine,” Smoker states, his gaze fading briefly. “Still do. But…” He sighs in frustration, “Why are _you_ a pirate?”

 

They are not a pirate. They… never really wanted to be one. Never really thought about it. They plan on leaving. They never wanted to commit. They… they can think of a lot of reason but… they are so tired.

 

They are too tired to deny, “I had a goal,” they say wearily, “It was a simple one and I achieved it through the assistance of a helper. Afterwards I was similar going to… wander. Then… something changed.”

 

_I don’t care! I’m not King of the Pirates without my crew._

 

_You are my nakama. I can’t do this without you._

 

“...My captain.” _He can really wear an argument down,_ they think, though they choose different words to say.

 

“He is… unorthodox in practice, but …” they shake their head, air escaping their nose in a sigh. “I can’t really explain it, I doubt I’ll ever be able to, but the fact of the matter is that… he… _believes_ in me. Someone he has no reason or sense putting his faith in. But he _does_ . And I… And I _believe_ in him. He’s going to accomplish many things, things that could change anything… that could change _everything_ ,” they say matter of factly, “And… I want to help him.”

 

For what felt like an eternity, the two just stare at each other. Smoker with a judging, inscrutable gaze. Oyal’s accepting and willing.

 

Finally he speaks. “How did someone your age get caught in any of this?”

 

Oyal’s expression turns blank, quiet resentment donning their features and displaying every last bit of the fatigue that they had endured since the genocide.

 

“‘Someone my age,’ you said,” they state, their voice soft and brittle. “Captain Smoker…you have no idea.”

 

They leave it at that, and Smoker continues staring, understanding forcing its way into his mind despite all common sense rejecting it.

 

“…who are you?” he asks at last.

 

Another soft smile graces their face. “Does it really matter?”

 

Smoker looks down them, eyes intense but face blank. “Try not to die, then,” and turns on his heel and just walks away.

 

Oyal stares back just as blankly, “You are leaving?”

 

Smoker stops a for a second before letting another steam of smoke, “We’re here.”

 

Oyal looks up to see a log and post sign hanging over their head, “... so we are.”

 

He pulls out a new cigar from his pocket, “Listen…” he takes out a rather worn lighter as well, “I’m a Marine and I’m going to do my _job…_ ordered or not,” he successfully lights the damn thing on the third try, “But… until the justice you follow and the justice I follow come into conflict, I don't have any reason to attack you. Simple as that,” with cigar lit, he starts to walk away once more.

 

They watch him walk away for a second before hastily following again, “Captain Smoker!”

 

The man pauses and looks back.

 

“I don’t approve of the Marines or the World Government. From the very beginning they are built on false pretences,” Oyal says easily, “But…” they sigh and shake their head, “I know there are people who believe in it... people like you. And… And I respect you. Deeply. And I never said you were a good marine. I said you were decent marine. And there is a difference. A big one,” they give Smoker a polite bow, “This has been an invigorating conversation. Thank you for your help.”

 

_I hope we can work together… in the future._

 

Smoker stares at them for a second before scoffing and continuing on his way, his hand raised in farewell.

 

Oyal watches him until he’s out of sight. Then they slump against the door to the shop, not yet entering.

 

“Oooooooooooo... _stars_ ,” they hiss to themselves, heart pounding furiously in their chest. They can’t believe they are alive. They chance of them getting arrest, or chased, or killed, or slapped, or… _anything_ was astronomical! How are they alive? How are they not dead or at least physically harmed and- and!

 

_...and they got to meet the Captain Smoker!_

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Oyal does _not_ flinch at the voice seeing an older woman at the front of the shop. She had a mess of curls in loose bun and a large hand lean on a larger hip. Strangely all that cool boldness left in a heartbeat, leaving them colder and far more vulnerable.   


“I, uh, yes, please,” the quickie get to their feet blooding rushing to their face, “I was hoping, if you may, have any… um, log posts?”

 

The older woman lifts an eyebrow, “Be a pretty piss poor store if we didn’t have any,” she turn back to her shelves.

 

Oyal nods silently unsure how to respond.

 

“Here you go, love,” the woman puts a new box in front of them, “That will be 50,000 beri.”

 

Oyal put the money Nami gave them on the counter.

 

“Would you like a bag for it?”

 

“Uh, no, thank you,” Oyal puts the box in their oversized jacket pockets.

 

“Is there anything else you will be needing?” the questions were short and impersonal. They made Oyal’s stomach twist.

 

_I just want to leave_ , “I… suppose, if it is not too much trouble, do you have any books over… psychology?” Oyal felt blood rush to their face. Why did you say the first thing out of your head? Of course a navigation store does not have psychology books! The chances of that are-

 

“Psychology?” the woman perks up, “Why, sweetheart, my little one just got back from college with some old textbooks.”

 

Oyal sputters, “Really?!”

 

“Oh, yes, cost a pretty penny and she doesn’t even use them anymore. I’ll be right back,” the woman went into a side room, “I’ll give you a deal: I'll give you these half off if you take all of them.”

 

“I, uh, well…” Oyal did the math in their head. Even half all, four books combine isn’t cheap. And anything that isn’t cheap isn’t going to make Nami happy… but, “I… I will take your offer.”

 

The woman smiles, “Great, I’ll bag these up for you!”

 

Books bagged, Oyal quickly made their way to the exit.

 

“Have a good day, love,” the woman says easily.

 

“You too… love?” Oyal pushes open the door to make a quick escape. They glanced around the street, contemplating where to head next…

 

Where can they get good tarot cards?

 

OOO

  
“Man, I'm beat!” Luffy huffs, “Where is that execution platform?” he walks down one road, Buuuuuuuut this doesn't look like the right way at all,” he takes another random path, “Oh well, I'm bound to run into it eventually.”

 

He keeping walking down a side street clearly in no way suggesting to the main road but he does see something eye catching, “Gold Roger?” a little sign in front a bar.

 

Gold Roger Bar? Hmmmmm, might as well.

 

He goes down the seedy steps as they lead him deeper and deeper into the dark. Along the walls where old wanted poster that were ripped to the point of unrecognizability, marked out by either death or old age. At the bottom of the stairs was the actual bar if you can even call it that. The room was dark and dirty with unuse. All the chairs were folded up with an old musty smell hanging in the air and with a signal person sat in a chair in the corner.  

 

A musty old man to match the mustly old room, shorten with age but a dark glint in his eyes. Ears pierced and hanging low from weight, dark small glasses and a fuzzy sock hat on his head. His face was like a dog with wrinkles running down his face. He looked like a cozy fellow if he didn’t have that _‘get out you little shit’_ glint in his eyes.

 

“Hey!” Luffy shouts, ignoring and not caring, “Hey, old man, are you the owner? The sign outside says ‘Gold Roger’. Is that the name of this place or what?”

 

“ _Get out_ ,” the old man’s voice was rough but more from age than any actual harshness, “This isn't a place for kids. And we're closed right now,” he pours himself another round of drinks.

 

_Well, it’s good thing he’s technically not a kid,_ “Out of business, then?” Luffy walks further into the bar. He takes a nice seat of the bar and gets himself into comfortable position.

 

“We're not _out of business_!” Old Man Mcgee barks, “It's just after hours! Now get out!”

 

“What kind of bar closes at noon? I was just curious about the name. Come on, help me out! I'm lost,” Luffy swings his legs on the seat, “I wanted to go see the execution platform. Can you tell me how to get there?”

 

Before McGee, as Luffy has so rightfully dubbed him, could answer, his eyes widen at seeing what was on the table next to McGree, “What's _that_ ?” he leans in for a closer look, legs swinging, “It's a _skull_ ! It's _huge_!

 

And it was! It was too small to be an actual giants but larger than a regular large human. It was as large as Mochi Man’s if Luffy had to guess right.

 

“This is the skull of a man known as the ''Killer Giant.”” the old man clinks his drinks to… the skull’s own drink as the man relunaclty tells his tale, “A man who killed _hundreds_ of pirates. He was a devil… but Gold Roger fought and killed his,” he swirled his drink slowly.   


“Gold Roger did?” Luffy says softly… he wonders why? Was the guy trying to kill someone in Roger’s crew? The guy sounds like a jerk but pirates don’t usually going around forcing their own sense of ‘justice’ like marines do. Was he just in the mood to kill someone?

 

“It's a famous tale! He was a big, rough guy with a big sword!” McGee lifts his arms in the air for embellishment, “The battle was decided quickly. It was this gash is what killed him,” pointing to a deep slash in the middle of the skull, “But he was really something. I remember his last words were... _Roger, no one can touch you. I praise you as the eternal pirate.”_ McGee’s voice gets smoother as he uses voices to tell his tale.

 

''Awesome!” it was always cool to hear about Roger from other people. Raleigh loved talking about their old times but he could hardly remember all the small squirts they took out.

 

“King of the Eric Pirates. The famous gunner Silver-Silver.,” Mcgee says.

 

“They sound lame…” Luffy moans.

 

“All were the most dangerous men of the East Blue!” McGree snaps.

 

“Yeah, buuuuuut,” Luffy pouts, “The East Blue Marines kinda suck at telling when a pirate is strong or not.”

 

McGee loses his glare for a moment before snorting, “Yeah well, you have a point there. But what matters is that before Roger, they were like scared little _babies_ ,” Luffy laughs at MeGee’s tone, “Wanna hear more, kid? Nowadays youngsters like you don't take an interest in this stuff.”

  
“Well I ain’t most kids!” Luffy claps his hands, “Tell me more!”

 

“Pesky kid!” McGee says not unkindly, “Gold Roger back then- No. Still _today._ He's the _only_ pirate who truly didn't fear the dangers of the Grand Line,” he gives a grin, showing missing several teeth, “Because you see, the area known as the Grand Line, is a place where ships disappear and are never seen again. Navigation is said to be impossible. Because people are so scared of it, they seldom come close to that cursed ocean,” he clicks his cup to the late Killer Giant’s, “It said to be a place _no one_ ever returns from!”

 

The old man's’ eyes glass over, “He was here you know. In that very same chair you are sitting on…”

 

Luffy stops kicking his feet, taking a look at the seat. It was worn and old leather. Nothing special at all. Just some dingy old seat at some dingy old bar. But…

 

“He said that's exactly why he wanted to go,” McGee continues on, “I beg him not to... make his fortune here in the East but he wouldn't have any of it. Instead he asked for another bottle of rum. Cleared out all the booze in the bar and set off the next morning, as though there was nothing to fear,” he lets out a laugh, old but true, “Later on, when I heard he had conquered the Grand Line, I was so surprised, I even forgot my age for a bit!” another laugh dying on his voice.

 

“But now... everyone has _passed on_ ,” he picks up his drink swirling it, “Roger was executed at the gallows here in town twenty years ago from today. And from that day, everyone's been going around with the _audacity_ to call themselves pirates. They even call this ''The Great Pirate Age”,” he drown his whiskey in one go, slamming it back on the table. The force wasn’t a lot but it was enough to get across old righteous anger.

 

''But it's all just a bunch of _rubbish._ Cowards! Less and less people are daring to sail the Grand Line. And so, that is the reason this place will be closed down...” he ends his tale sadly staring blankly at the wall.

 

Luffy swings his legs again, “Hmmmm… I'm going to the Grand Line.”

 

McGee lifts his head.

 

“He was cool, huh? Gol D. Roger. Pirates should try to be like him,” Luffy grins, “That's why I went out to sea to go to the Grand Line and find One Piece. I'm gonna be the Pirate King!” he gives his rubbery grin.

 

The mans stares as a cold sweat breaks out at the sight before him. “That's a crazy thing to say! How could you say that, _here_ in this place?”

 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Luffy draws out his words not losing his smile, “I'm just telling the truth.”

  
“Kid… after having a customer like you...” McGee begs, eyes becoming much sadder at the sight, “Don't do do this to me.”   


“Nope! It's already decided,” Luffy laughs, “And there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do to change my mind!”   


McGee stares at the kid… no, this wasn’t some average brat kid coming in for a story. Sure he was a brat and a kid but not an average one. There was something terribly familiar about the way he holds himself, like a _shadow_ was sitting right in front of him. The feeling of deja vu sank deeper and deeper in his gut, “Nothing I can do?” he laughs, “It's been a long time since I had a customer like you…” he gets off his seat with a squeak of the chair, “I think this deserves a drink on the house,” and goes behind the bar.

 

Luffy blinks as the short man moving slowly but with purpose, “I don't drink.”

  
“Is that so? Then how about this?” McGee pours a glass of milk next to Luffy, “Kanpai to him... to the Eternal Pirate King.”

  
Luffy grins grabbing the milk, “”To the Eternal Pirate King!

 

Clank!

 

Just as the doors swung open.

 

Huh… Would you look at that?

 

Luffy can’t stop the huge grin on his face as a certain individual open push his way through. Maybe it would be smarter to run or hide or get out of dodge but what’s the rush? This milk is really good for one.

 

McGee isn’t nearly as happy, “So it's you, huh?” he spats.

 

“The usual greeting, eh?” Smoker says eyes traveling straight to the kid at the bar. His eyes studying and judging him at the same time. He wonders what he sees... A man? A kid? Does he even know he is a pirate yet? Probably not considering Smokey wasn’t trying to arrest him. Man, how did past him ever make it past Smokey?! Luffy takes another sip of his milk to stop giggling. He hasn’t even done anything yet and Smoker is staring him down!

 

Smoker stares looking like he has come to a conclusion, “Not a nice way to treat an old customer,” finally taking his eyes off the kid.

 

“You ruined my _business_ ,” McGee spits at the marine, “I don't feel like joking around with you.”   


Smoker takes his place at the bar a seat away from Luffy, clear signs that this was not the first time they have had this conversation, “You shouldn't think of me as someone who betrayed you. It's not my fault this is the business you're in. The pirates today are all weaklings. That's the real problem,” he glances at a grinning Luffy, “...I thought you were going to the platform.”

 

Luffy’s grin widens, “Got lost!”

 

“Is that right?” Smoker raises a brow, “I'd like some rum.”  


“We don't serve your kind here!” McGee turns his back to the marine, bushing himself with nothing.  


“That's discrimination, you know,” Smoker bites back with no real heat. A string of smoker already roping around a certain rum on the shelf.

 

“Are Marines allowed to drink on the job?” Luffy leans in a bit.

 

“Today is a special day,” like that was good excuse. Bottle in hand, Smoker opens it with a squeak, “Isn't it?”

 

Luffy frowns at the vagueness, “What’s today?”

 

McGee puts another glass in front of Luffy. It was a clear brown liquid, “Apple juice,” before Luffy could protest, “And today _is_ a special day. It’s the annisity of _his_ execution.”

 

There was no need to clarify who _he_ was. Luffy's eyes widen, “That’s today? You were _there_?”

 

McGee blows some air out of his nose, “I was…” going back to his bar, “And so was he.”

 

Luffy stares at Smoker like he has never seen him before. Which is actually really ironic considering their situation. He didn't know _this_ about Smokey. And you would think you would know a guy after so many years of being chased to the end of the world.

 

Smoker takes a deep chug, finally half the bottle already before giving Luffy that judgmental look again. He says nothing for some time as his eyes glaze over and Luffy actually thought he wouldn’t say anything…

 

“What happened on that day, even now, is so clear in my mind. Roger... in his last moments.”

 

Luffy grabs his juice and completely faces at Smoker. Trying to clearly suggest _‘go on’_ with his eyes alone.  

 

Smoker thinned his lips, refusing to find the action amusing, “That's right. It was a hot, muggy day just like today,” he looks away, feeling far older than he actually was, “On his way to the execution platform, even though his hands were bound, he carried himself with pride,” he grins a little, “I was about as skinny as you when I was a kid, had to push my way to the front just to get a glimpse of the man.”

 

“What color was your hair then?” Luffy asks as sincerely as possible

 

Smoker slowly turns his head, “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“I wanted to know what you hair color was before you got so _old_ ,” Luffy smiles cheekily.

 

“I’m 34!”

 

“Ooooooh, I see,” the teen nods, “It’s the stress.”

 

Smoker rolls his eyes, “It’s a _family_ trait,” mumbling something about how _pink heads_ not getting these kind of questions, “Wealth. Fame. Power. The Man who had Everything in this World. Gold Roger. Walking towards his death. He held himself high, like a proud warrior.”

 

Smoker ended his sentence with a grin made of all teeth.

 

Luffy returns the grin tooth for tooth, “Yeah?”

 

“Never has that square been so packed yet so silent. When he spoke, you could hear him from all around it was so quiet. He was walking to the top of the platform just talking, “Inherited Will. The Destiny of the Age. The Dreams of its People. As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom, these things will never cease!” Even in his final moment he didn’t let up. Even after all that those guards were dumb enough to asked him for some final words.”

 

“Oh?” Luffy was getting into it, not even noticing when McGee refills his drink, “His last words?”

 

“ Hardly. He asked...” Smoker snorts in amusement, “He asked, “Can you take by cuffs off? They’re chafing me.”

 

Luffy lets out a full blown laugh of his own at that, “What a guy!”

 

A rare laugh escapes Smoker as well, “ _Why would I run away now?_ was his excuse. Roger sat down on that platform like he was taking a break. No grace or dramatics,” he takes another sip of the drink feeling a smile crawl his way on his lips, “Hmph! The executors were more nervous than he was! He even had to asked for them to hurry it up and finish it.” Low chuckles escape as he waits for them to die down.

 

McGee, despite previous objections, replaces Smoker rum bottle, “The swords were right under his neck, for dramatic reasons obviously.”

 

“Obviously,” Luffy agrees.

 

“His final cross bones as everyone watched in bated breath…” he takes another chug, slamming the bottle on the table _hard,_ “...but then some _ASSHOLE_!”

 

Luffy leans back quickly at the strong reaction, holding his juice in safety. He was _really_ getting into it now.

 

“...went “HEY! PIRATE KING! What did you do with your treasure? It's somewhere on the Grand Line, isn't it? You have it, don't you?!” Smoker barks another laugh, “Just image... if that guy didn’t open his _damn mouth_ there wouldn’t even be a Pirate Era,” he takes another chug of his rum, “Now _he_ is the one the Marines should have arrested!”

 

Luffy blinks, leaning in, “Do you _really_ think that?”

 

Smoker glares at his rum like it had all the answers, “...No, but damn if it didn’t make things more over dramatic than it sound have been.”

 

Luffy chuckles, “Bet he was just waiting to ask when he got on stage. What the perfect moment to get all the attention?”

 

“Or the best way to start a riot.”

 

“Or the best way to get his ass kicked.”

 

Smoker gives a hearty laugh as Luffy laughs out loud, clutching his gut. McGee lets a slow smiles spread across his face. He recalled a time were some young punk would come into his bar just to hear old pirate tales similar to this watching the seasoned sailors in his bar with awe. He refills the apple juice quiety. _How times have changed_.

 

“But this guy doesn’t stop, “Your one special treasure… the ONE PIECE!”

 

“And no one thought of hitting this guy?!” Luffy giggles.

 

“Of course not!” Smoker felt his cheeks hurt. When was the last time he laughed this long? “Because as dumb as he was he was saying what we were all thinking. Where was it?” he shakes his head, “And Roger just chuckled. No. _Laughed_ ! “My treasure? All right! If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it. I left all of it at _that place_ !” Smoker downs the rest of his drink, “And _chop_ . The swords stabbed him right in the back,” he places his bottle carefully on the table pausing for a moment, “But it was _too late_. Far too late.”

 

His eyes glazed over again, like he was back in that spot. A something year old Smoker with big eyes, and a little body being surrounded by a square full of people… witnessing _history_ , “The crowds... _cheered_ . Like he gave the best damn speech in the world. They were _celebrating_.”

 

He closes his eyes and his smiles falls into something subdue, “ _That_ was the beginning of everything.”

 

Luffy grins. He _laughs_ . He never got enough of quiet times with Smokey. It was always a cat and mice game in their earlier days but when they finally got to kick back in the later one… Smoky is an alright guy... for a _maine_!

 

“That must have been a sight to see!” Luffy grins.

 

Smoker’s eyes cleared. As if taken out of a dream, his gaze hardens again, but not like last time… there was something… _accepting_ there.

 

Luffy didn’t bother with it, “Welp! I better get going!” he literally jumps out his seat, “Thank you for the drink old man! And thanks for the tale!”

 

“Stay on the main road this time!” Smoker calls back to the kid, nothing bothering to turn around as the sound of flip flops going up the stairs. He swears, some kids.

 

Luffy makes his way up stairs seeing another Marine coming down… with wanted posters.

 

Luffy grins, not bothering to increase his pace at all! Guess it will be another while before he and Smokey can have another drink together!

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank The Patient One, Miep42, and MadGirl for editing!


End file.
